Conluio
by Lina Limao
Summary: "Então Gina amassou ainda mais o pergaminho que estava em sua mão, soltando um grunhido de indignação, já não tão feliz assim com aquele trato que conseguira. Aturar Malfoy não seria nada fácil. "
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Conluio

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Personagem/Casal:** Draco M. & Ginny W.

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Classificação:** T

 **Sumário:** " _Então Gina amassou ainda mais o pergaminho que estava em sua mão, soltando um grunhido de indignação, já não tão feliz assim com aquele trato que conseguira. Aturar Malfoy não seria nada fácil._ "

 **Avisos:** A história começa no sexto livro de Harry Potter e vai seguindo até o final da saga. Parece confuso, mas confio no potencial de vocês.

Se você procura por uma fanfic com um romance que se desenvolve da noite para o dia, você vai se decepcionar. Afinal, essas coisas levam tempo, certo? A paciência é uma virtude :D.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, obviamente, se pertencesse eu estaria fazendo fanfics? Não, né? e_e

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Conluio:**

 _Acordo realizado com o propósito de prejudicar outra pessoa;_

 _Trama ou conspiração._

 _Ação de acordar; aliança ou coligação._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo um**

Intrigante.

Ela cruzou as pernas levemente torneadas, fazendo a saia do uniforme subir um pouco para suas coxas enquanto observava de longe aquela pequena movimentação que acontecia naquela sala do castelo. Não que já não esperasse por aquilo, pelo contrário, era exatamente o que supôs que seria. Só não conseguia entender o motivo, pois não fazia muito sentido.

Estava se mantendo sentada num banquinho de madeira tão escuro que chegava a parecer meio avermelhado, por trás de uma pilha de antigas cadeiras emboloradas de madeira que, talvez, houvessem feito parte da decoração de alguma sala de aula na década passada. Tinha, na verdade, uma porção de coisas velhas a seu redor, como uma escrivaninha sem uma perna, um criado-mudo sem gavetas e todo tipo de coisa que você espera encontrar num depósito.

Por mais incrível que pareça, até um utensílio trouxa. Uma máquina de escrever vermelha, cheia de teias de aranha entre as teclas e no rolador, que parecia estar ali há mais de um milhão de anos. Perguntava-se como aquela tralha toda tinha ido parar ali.

Ficou feliz, por um lado, de não ter sido notada antes de fazer a importante constatação de que as suspeitas que tinha do garoto não eram infundadas. Mas também se preocupou, pois não sabia as reais intenções por trás daquele simples fato.

" _Que porcaria_ ", pensou, " _se Hermione estivesse aqui certamente já iria saber o que está rolando. Mas não. Mandem a ruiva burra para investigar_ ".

Ginevra Weasley não gostava nem um pouco quando Harry, Rony e Hermione lhe designavam essas tarefas de espiã. Achava uma burrice dos infernos alguém colocar a pessoa mais chamativa de Hogwarts para tentar descobrir alguma coisa sem que absolutamente ninguém percebesse que estava ali.

Com aquele cabelo vermelho quase laranja era bem complicado sair correndo pelos corredores do castelo sem ser vista. Especialmente por que não era lá muito delicada e seus sapatinhos pretos estilo boneca do uniforme da escola faziam um " _plec, plec_ " irritante ao tocar o chão de piso frio. Mas, aparentemente todos esses detalhes não a desqualificavam como espiã na visão de Harry.

Torceu o nariz sardento ao se lembrar de Harry. Onde será que aquele babaca estaria agora? Pensando nela? Com certeza que não. Com aquela maldita obsessão que tinha por Você-sabe-quem, devia estar fazendo alguns desenhos esquizofrênicos por aí onde ele e o lorde das trevas davam as mãos e saiam saltitando.

Porém, parecia estar funcionando. Não que Gina tivesse grandes dotes como espiã ou que estivesse muito bem escondida no meio de todas aquelas tralhas espalhadas pela sala, mas por que seu alvo não parecia exatamente muito atento ao que estava ao seu redor.

Não foi fácil conseguir entrar na Sala Precisa antes que o Malfoy. Levou alguns dias, inclusive. Primeiro precisou observar bem, de longe, por algumas vezes como o cômodo aparecia para ele e os horários em que ele costumava frequentá-la para só então fazê-la surgir da mesma maneira e entrar antes que o garoto.

Ele segurava nas mãos o cadáver de um passarinho e olhava melancolicamente para a pequena ave que não batia as asas ou emitia qualquer som. Era estranho ver aquele ser, todo vestido de preto, parecendo a morte em pessoa se importando com alguma coisa. Parecia absorto em seus pensamentos, como se estivesse a quilômetros de distância dali e Gina não pode deixar de ficar confusa.

Quer dizer, ela entendeu que ele havia encontrado um passarinho em um dos armários sumidouros e que estava ali, na Sala Precisa, tentando fazer alguma coisa bem macabra. Mas não conseguiu conectar muito bem a relação da ave com um plano diabólico. E, afinal de contas, como é que um bicho havia entrado ali? Será que havia vindo de fora? Pouco provável, não tinha nenhuma janela...

Foi enquanto coçava a cabeça observando a cena que compreendeu.

Aquele Malfoy maldito havia consertado os armários e agora estava recebendo presentinhos. A sorte (dela, não do passarinho) é que nada chegava com vida (ainda). Mas e se passasse a vir um bando de aves voando e cantando, como é que seria? O que mais poderia sair daquela porcaria? Você-sabe-quem?

Gina deixou uma exclamação escapar por seus lábios e imediatamente cobriu a boca com as mãos, arregalando os olhos e cheia de medo de ter sido ouvida. O que aconteceu, pois Malfoy ergueu a cabeça e sacou a varinha, olhando por entre a bagunça, em busca do emissor do som. Parecia uma gazela na savana, procurando por algum predador.

 _\- Quem está aí?_

A voz dele soou alta e forte, como Gina nunca tivera o desprazer de ouvir. Tentou pensar rápido. O que faria se ele a encontrasse ali? Como será que o Malfoy reagiria ao vê-la bisbilhotando sua vida? E quando percebesse que ela sabia de seus planos, será que a mataria?

Não. Gina sabia que ele não tinha coragem o suficiente para matá-la. Por mais desprezível que fosse, Malfoy era medroso.

Isso.

Malfoy era medroso. Se ela o confrontasse ao invés de se esconder, talvez fosse melhor. Afinal de contas, a Sala Precisa era dele, por um acaso? Tudo que tinha de fazer era assustar o garoto e não dar a entender que sabia do que se tratava aquele passarinho morto.

Gina puxou bastante ar para seus pulmões e tomou coragem o suficiente para sair de trás dos móveis e se mostrar para Malfoy, que, como ela planejara, se assustou com sua presença.

 _\- Weasley?_

 _\- Malfoy._

Disse com naturalidade, cruzando os braços contra o peito. Gina pensou em sacar sua varinha para soar um pouco mais amedrontadora, mas achou desnecessário. Não queria duelar ali no meio daquela bagunça.

 _\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Está me espionando?_

As feições do loiro passaram de assustadas para preocupadas e irritadas. Gina não se deixou amedrontar e olhou seriamente para o rosto dele.

 _\- Claro. Tudo que tenho para fazer na vida é seguir você. Qual é, não seja idiota, não é da sua conta o que estou fazendo aqui._

O pior é que era. Mesmo. Só tinha isso para fazer. Mas Malfoy não precisava saber de seus planos, tampouco que estava seguindo-o apenas por instruções do famoso trio de ouro que estava sabe lá Merlin onde quando se precisava deles.

 _\- Me diga o que está fazendo aqui ou vou estuporar você, Weasley._

Gina suspirou, como se estivesse de saco cheio daquela conversa. O fato é que precisava manter as aparências de que não tinha medo e nem estava ligando muito, mas, na verdade, queria sair correndo.

 _\- Não, não vai. Ei, o que você tem aí? Um passarinho? AH! Malfoy, você matou o pobre bichinho?!_

A ruiva colocou as mãos na boca em uma falsa expressão de surpresa. Ele tremeu, sem tirar os olhos dela.

 _\- Matei. E mato você se disser que viu isso, entendeu?! Mato você!_

 _\- Não mata não._

 _\- Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que faço ou deixo de fazer?!_

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ela percebeu que o Malfoy estava ligeiramente descontrolado. Parecia uma daquelas pessoas que estão prestes a ter um ataque de pânico ou algo do tipo e, por um minuto, se compadeceu.

Não fazia ideia de que tipo de coisas ele tinha ouvido e sentido para ter coragem de fazer o que estava fazendo. Tudo bem que ele não era o aluno do ano, mas Hogwarts era seu colégio também. Será mesmo que ele não nutria nenhum sentimento pela escola? Será mesmo que ele tinha optado por tentar trazer Você-sabe-quem e sua turma para dentro do castelo?

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois enquanto a mão de Draco tremia segurando a varinha. A ruiva umedeceu os lábios e se aproximou dele devagar, levantando as mãos para provar sua boa vontade e mostrar que não representava perigo.

 _\- Não estou dizendo o que você faz. Mas conheço você. Você pode ser um verme chato e arrogante, mas não... não é um assassino, é?_

A pergunta dela pareceu deixa-lo ainda mais confuso, mas menos perigoso. Gina assentiu suavemente e deu mais um passo, que fez com que ele a olhasse nos olhos. E tudo que a Weasley pode ver naquele olhar era medo. Nada além do que ela já não tivesse visto nos anos em que conviveram.

Aproveitando daquele raro momento em que não havia outro sonserino ao lado do Malfoy para lhe dizer alguma grosseria ou força-lo a continuar agindo como um babaca, Gina deu mais um passo e inclinou a cabeça.

 _\- Não, Weasley. Não sou..._

E suspirou, baixando a varinha. Gina respirou fundo, tentando não perder a calma ou sair correndo, pois sabia que aquilo não ajudaria em nada. Era estranho ver o Malfoy daquela forma, vulnerável, com medo. Tão assustado que queria se defender de qualquer coisa que pudesse representar qualquer perigo, por menor que fosse.

Gina tentou então encontrar algumas palavras que pudesse usar para tentar impedir com que Malfoy fizesse aquilo. Mas, claro, que não indicassem a ele que ela já havia captado aquele plano sem vergonha que estava em andamento ali.

 _\- Malfoy, eu sei que o conselho de uma Weasley não deve contar muito para você, mas..._

 _\- Você tem razão. Não conta. Em nada._

Draco olhou para a ruiva por um momento, um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda assim parecia desequilibrado. Gina apertou os lábios quando ele falou, mas decidiu continuar.

 _\- Você não precisa ser o que os outros esperam que você seja. Dá para ver que você não está nos seus melhores dias, pois ainda não me chamou de pobre e coisas do gênero..._

Ela sacudiu a mão, com um pouco de descaso, tentando ser engraçada, mas nem mesmo um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto do garoto.

 _\- Só... sei lá... olha, desculpe, não devia estar falando com você, não é mesmo? Seja lá o que você estava fazendo aqui, não era bem meu intuito participar ou interromper. Só não sabia que você não gostava de passarinhos..._

 _\- Eu não matei a porra do passarinho, Weasley. Era isso que queria ouvir?_

Gina percebeu que ele havia lhe interrompido para que ficasse quieta, e assim o fez. Talvez sua voz estivesse soando irritante ou talvez apenas não fosse o momento. Era meio difícil saber que tipo de loucura se passava na cabeça daquele menino.

 _\- Eu o encontrei aqui, já estava morto._

Gina assentiu suavemente, mas não teve coragem de dizer mais nada. Draco passou os dedos pelos cabelos e se sentou em uma das cadeiras que estava por perto, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e soltando um suspiro.

 _\- Vai embora Weasley._

E Gina colocou-se a caminhar na direção da porta, que já começava a aparecer na parede de tijolos esbranquiçados e se abrir. Então, antes de atravessar por ela, deu uma olhada para o garoto que ficava e se apoiou no batente.

Queria dizer alguma coisa. Não gostava de ver as pessoas naquele nível de instabilidade, mesmo que fosse o Malfoy... E não achou justo se aproveitar dele para poder se gabar para Harry sobre sua mais recente descoberta. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, não poderia ser impedido de qualquer forma...

 _\- Malfoy..._

Então ele ergueu os olhos para ela, parecendo estar pouco paciente. Gina sorriu.

 _\- Não vou contar para ninguém que te vi aqui. Pode fazer o mesmo por mim?_

E ele assentiu, voltando a ficar absorto nos próprios pensamentos logo em seguida. Gina saiu da sala e ficou em silêncio olhando a porta se fechar assim que ela terminou de passar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A:** _É isso ai gente! UHUL_

 _Pensei tanto para escrever essa fanfic, por que a metade dela já estava na minha cabeça há um baita tempão, mas não sabia se fazia uma sequência para alguma das outras fanfics ou se fazia tudo de novo._

 _Aí fui ler as outras fanfics, achei tudo mal escrito para um cacete e vim fazer tudo de novo, mudando completamente minha ideia original, mas saindo bem mais satisfeita. Por que a vida é assim mesmo, né nom?_

 _Não sei se vocês vão curtir muito, por que decidi_ _ **tentar**_ _ser fiel a personalidade deles, então vai levar um TEMPÃO para que eles comecem a se entender. Paciência com a tia, tá?_

 _Será que alguém ainda habita as terras desertas do ? Em caso positivo, me dá um sinal de vida? Quero saber se alguém vai ler isso aqui ._. Brigada gente, beijo! :*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois**

Improvável.

Gina não podia pensar em outra palavra para descrever o que estava prestes a fazer.

Desde o dia em que havia descoberto os planos de Malfoy e se encontrado com ele na Sala Precisa, não conseguiu mais tirar de sua cabeça as terríveis possibilidades que se colocavam à sua frente. Mesmo que ele não houvesse confirmado que ia mesmo dar uma porta de entrada para Você-sabe-quem, a ruiva tinha certeza absoluta de que era isso. Não podia ser outra coisa.

Mas, mesmo com essa certeza absoluta, não tinha coragem de contar para Harry o que estava acontecendo. Só mentia. Dizia que não conseguia mais segui-lo, que ele não estava aprontando nada... por vezes nem ela mesma entendia o motivo de não contar logo o que tinha visto.

Talvez fosse por estar com um pouco de mágoa de Harry. Era muito difícil continuar gostando de alguém que não te dá atenção e vive se oferecendo para outras meninas ou fugindo à noite sem dizer para onde vai. Já não bastasse tê-la rejeitado em seu primeiro ano, tinha de conviver com a distância entre eles que parecia aumentar mais e mais a cada dia.

Se sentia meio usada e não gostava nem um pouco disso. Gina era popular, bonita e inteligente. Podia ter o garoto que quisesse e, no entanto, ficava perdendo seu tempo sendo competente e boazinha para um bobão de cicatriz que nem se lembrava da existência dela. Ficar ali, se insinuando para ele também tinha limites.

Ou talvez fosse por que Gina não achava justo descobrir tudo e deixar os créditos para aqueles três. Ela tinha nas mãos uma boa chance de conseguir saber ainda mais de Malfoy e de seus planos macabros, como poderia ignorar isso tudo para apenas passar adiante uma informação? Afinal de contas, era ou não uma pessoa competente? Claro que sim!

Gina decidiu que ela mesma teria que dar conta disso. E era exatamente a medida que havia passado a noite toda pensando em exercer que parecia tão improvável.

Em seus dias observando Draco Malfoy, Gina percebeu que, na verdade, ele era bem mais sozinho do que aparentava. Claro que andava cercado por Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini e aquela nojenta da Parkinson, mas não era o tempo todo. Ele andava meio imerso nos próprios pensamentos e parecia não querer compartilhá-los nem mesmo com seus seguidores.

Também treinava quadribol sozinho, se sentava à beira do Lago Negro para tacar pedrinhas e passava horas na biblioteca lendo sobre magia negra e poções. Eventualmente perturbava alguns alunos novatos, pois, como ainda era monitor da sonserina, tinha o direito de ficar dando algumas penitências. Não era lá uma vida muito animada.

Gina decidiu que iria tentar se comunicar com o Malfoy mais uma vez. Talvez conseguisse implantar uma mensagem subliminar na cabeça dele para que parasse com aquela ideia maluca de ceder Hogwarts para Você-sabe-quem e fosse fazer algo mais útil.

Já estava há algum tempo olhando para ele de rabo de olho enquanto segurava seus livros e se esgueirava pelas estantes da biblioteca. Não gostava muito daquele lugar, tinha que admitir. O cheiro de mofo que ficava sempre impregnado no ar era incômodo e lhe fazia fungar repetidamente quando permanecia ali por muito tempo.

Para uma biblioteca, aquela ali não era das melhoras. Gina acreditava que Dumbledore nunca precisava de qualquer porcaria de livro que ficava ali, pois, se ele entrasse lá algum dia por cinco minutos com certeza colocaria mais iluminação e mandaria alguém conjurar um pano de chão para limpar aquele lugar cheio de fungos.

Colocou uma mecha do cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha salpicada de sardas e respirou fundo antes de caminhar cheia de coragem para a mesma mesa que ele utilizava, num canto um pouco mais reservado.

O bom e o ruim da biblioteca era o silêncio. O lado positivo é que Gina conseguia ouvir melhor seus próprios pensamentos e talvez conseguisse achar boas palavras para dizer Malfoy. O ruim, é que ele ouviu seus passos barulhentos se aproximando e ergueu os olhos na direção dela antes que houvesse bolado uma boa introdução.

Gina parou de caminhar e ficou olhando para o rosto pálido de Malfoy enquanto pensava em algo para dizer. Ele, por sua vez, fechou o livro e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Parecia infinitamente mais calmo e controlado que em seu último encontro, na Sala Precisa, três dias atrás. Estava usando o uniforme do colégio, o que era raro, pois sempre vestia a mesma roupa preta, parecendo querer se tornar uma sombra ou sabe-se lá Merlin o que. E, claro, o broche de monitor grudado à capa.

A Weasley ficou pensando, por um momento, se ele reparava em seus uniformes e no fato de já estarem até um pouco desbotados. Com certeza que sim.

 _\- Weasley. Tenho visto muito você nos últimos dias. Estou realmente achando que está me espionando. Ou quer entrar para a sonserina?_

Gina engoliu uma má resposta e deu mais um passo na direção dele. Draco puxou a cadeira que estava ao seu lado e indicou com um aceno de cabeça que ela se sentasse.

A ruiva hesitou. Não esperava por um convite assim, logo de cara, mas aceitou. Tinha certo receio daquele garoto, especialmente pelos acontecimentos de seu primeiro ano com o diário que foram causados por Lúcio. Não sabia ao certo se o Malfoy sabia ou não das intenções do pai, mas preferia não se arriscar.

Colocou os livros em cima da mesa e encarou o loiro, que deu uma risada irônica e pegou seus livros para olhar as capas.

 _\- O que você tem aqui? "Ave ou Avião", "Qual Vassoura" e "A Vida Social e Hábitos dos Trouxas Britânicos". Eca, Weasley. Que mau gosto. Tirando o de quadribol, é claro. Me esqueci que você joga._

 _\- O que você quer comigo, Malfoy?_

Gina não se deixou abalar pela acidez dos comentários em relação aos livros e resolveu ir direto ao assunto. Muito lhe agradou a brecha que ele lhe deu (como se também estivesse a fim de falar com ela) e aproveitou para ir engatando ao assunto que lhe interessava.

 _\- Eu posso lhe perguntar a mesma coisa. Notei você me olhando desde que nos vimos na Sala Precisa. Pensei que você quisesse deixar aquele dia para lá._

 _\- E eu quero._

 _\- Não, não é o que parece. Você está procurando uma brecha para falar comigo. E aqui está ela. Diga o que quer e pare de ficar me seguindo, pode ser?_

A ruiva umedeceu os lábios. Tinha se esquecido de que, quando não está totalmente desequilibrado, Malfoy até que é inteligente. Decidiu não perder o controle ou demonstrar medo. Estavam na biblioteca, o que ele lhe faria ali? Todo mundo ia saber...

 _\- Certo. Eu queria falar com você._

 _\- Então, Weasley, esse fato eu já conheço. O que me interessa é: sobre o que quer falar comigo?_

Ele a encarou com uma feição meio cínica e meio curiosa. Malfoy devia mesmo querer saber o motivo. Será que se Gina contasse que sabia de seu plano, ele iria bolar um esquema para matá-la depois? Ia chamar Você-sabe-quem e pedir ajuda?

Não. Gina achou pouco provável. Não ia ser bom para o Malfoy admitir para Você-sabe-quem que a garota Weasley já sabia de tudo. Não seria nem um pouquinho legal para ele que alguém soubesse disso. Qualquer pessoa.

E talvez fosse por isso que tinha dado a ela a brecha que precisava. Queria negociar.

 _\- Estou esperando._

Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas e Gina respirou fundo. " _Que se foda_ ", pensou, " _vou falar a verdade. Ou, pelo menos, uma parte dela_ ".

 _\- Eu sei o que você está planejando fazer com os armários da Sala Precisa. E queria te pedir para não fazer._

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, pouco surpreso. De fato, o Malfoy já sabia que ela havia descoberto e só queria ouvi-la admitir. Mas Gina estava apegada ao sentimento de que ele não iria matá-la por que não traria qualquer vantagem aos planos de Você-sabe-quem.

 _\- Você contou para alguém?_

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e continuou encarando seus olhos cinzentos, que não pareciam bravos ou impacientes. Draco suspirou e apoiou a testa na mão cujo braço estava apoiado na mesa.

 _\- Certo. O que você quer para continuar de boca fechada?_

Gina olhou para ele, também pouco surpresa com a pergunta. Já esperava pela barganha do Malfoy e decidiu não ser inflexível.

 _\- Tempo. Não muito, mas um pouco. Pode conseguir isso? Por favor?_

 _\- Depende. O que fará com o tempo que eu lhe der?_

Gina sacudiu a cabeça e soltou uma risada baixinha de nervoso. Estava preocupada em não fazer barulho para que ninguém fosse lhe chamar a atenção e notasse uma Weasley e um Malfoy dividindo a mesa da biblioteca.

 _\- Eu não faço ideia. Mas não vou contar para ninguém, prometo._

 _\- De que me vale sua promessa, Weasley? Acha que confio em você? Acha que não sei que vai sair daqui correndo e ir contar para o santo Harry Potter que o terrível Draco Malfoy está te perturbando?_

Gina arfou. Como explicar para ele que não ia abrir a boca? Não havia um jeito certo de fazer com que Malfoy acreditasse e confiasse nela. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa idiota crê em algo que a pessoa que está te seguindo diz?

 _\- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer, mas pode ficar tranquilo em relação a isso. Não vou contar para ninguém. Não vai me servir de nada._

 _\- Não vai lhe servir de nada?_

Desta vez Draco pareceu surpreso. Gina assentiu repetidamente e o encarou nos olhos, como se pedisse por clemência.

 _\- O que eu ganharia dizendo isso para alguém? Só serviria para me tirar o pouco tempo que tenho de tentar..._

 _\- Tentar?_

Draco olhou para ela de uma forma que Gina nunca havia visto. Ele se endireitou na cadeira baixou a vista, suspirando por um momento.

 _\- Tentar, Weasley? Tentar o quê? Me impedir?_

 _\- Quem disse que eu vou impedir alguma coisa?_

Gina se atreveu a segurar as mãos de Malfoy com as suas e ele pareceu realmente assombrado ao sentir o toque dela. Porém, não teve ímpeto o suficiente para se livrar dos dedos quentes da Weasley, que lhe olhava nos olhos, muito menos amedrontada que há cinco minutos.

 _\- Não vou tentar te impedir de fazer. Eu não digo a você o que fazer ou não fazer._

Draco sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e começou a falar com descrença.

 _\- O que vai fazer então? Olhar o castelo cair em ruínas ao seu redor? Não parece muito grifinório de sua parte._

 _\- Lembra o que eu te disse na Sala Precisa aquele dia?_

Gina soltou as mãos geladas de Draco e ele continuou olhando para ela, que se aproximava um pouco mais para poder falar mais baixo.

 _\- Não seja quem as pessoas querem que você seja. Lembra? Quero tentar descobrir se essa ideia estapafúrdia vem de você ou não. Por que não acredito que tenha saído da sua cabeça._

 _\- E desde quando você se importa?_

Essa pergunta desarmou a Weasley, que se manteve em silêncio observando o Malfoy se afastar dela.

 _\- Desde quando qualquer um se importa com quem eu sou ou com o que quero fazer? Ninguém se importa, e sabe do que mais, Weasley? Talvez não importe mesmo. Tudo que me interessa é manter minha mãe viva e eu farei o que for necessário para que isso aconteça, sendo ideia minha ou não._

Ele bufou baixinho e fechou os olhos, virando-se na direção da janela e não mais mantendo contato visual com Gina. A ruiva não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas pôde compreender um pouco melhor a situação em que ele se encontrava. Bem no fogo cruzado, a única porta entre Você-sabe-quem e Hogwarts.

E era triste ver que realmente não tinha com quem conversar sobre isso.

 _\- Malfoy..._

Gina falou baixinho, olhando para ele, que não retribuía a atenção. Mesmo assim, ela sabia que estava escutando.

 _\- Por favor. Só me dê um pouco de tempo. Use esse tempo que vai me dar para pensar..._

Draco a interrompeu, ainda sem lhe encarar.

 _\- Não quero pensar, Weasley. Também não quero mais falar com você. Pegue essas porcarias de livros e saia daqui. Você terá seu precioso tempo se eu não te ver na minha frente pelos próximos dias._

Gina torceu os dedos, mas se levantou, como ele dissera. Apanhou seus livros e parou na frente dele, olhando em seus olhos com um pouco de esperança nos olhos.

 _\- Obrigada, Malfoy._

E saiu caminhando da biblioteca, desta vez carregando não só as próprias esperanças de conseguir argumentos para impedir o Malfoy, como também as do próprio garoto, que torcia para que ela soubesse mesmo o que fazer com o tempo que ele lhe dera e impedisse aquela porcaria de plano de dar certo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Oi gente, viram como atualizo rápido? Que linda, né? Não se acostumem não hahahahahaha vi que uma galera passou por aqui e resolveu não comentar para me dar uma alegria mínima e resplandecente. Poxa, gente, me ajuda que eu ajudo vocês, sabe? Assim, a fanfic já está quase toda escrita e eu não pretendo parar de postar, até pq gostei tanto da ideia... mas se vocês acham que está mesmo TÃO RUIM ASSIM para não merecer um comentário, eu paro, no problem._

 _Queria agradecer mesmo a_ _ **Gi Giudicelli**_ _que disponibilizou alguns minutinhos para escrever umas palavras fofas e me incentivou a postar esse segundo capítulo! Obrigada, sua linda! Esse capítulo saiu rapidinho por sua causa, viu? Espero que esteja gostando 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Irritante.

Se fosse para Draco descrever a Weasley com apenas uma palavra, com certeza seria irritante.

Já não bastasse a pressão que sofria de seus pais, Voldemort e Snape, agora ainda tinha aquela voz fina martelando em sua cabeça. " _Não seja quem esperam que você seja_ ". Oras, e desde quando Gina tinha alguma ideia de quem desejavam que ele fosse ou de quem era?

Estava deitado na grama fofa, recém adubada, próximo do Lago Negro, enquanto tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Tinha plena ciência que seu uniforme ficaria cheio de terra assim que se levantasse, mas não pareceu se importar muito. Uma brisa suave batia contra seus cabelos loiros, quase brancos, enquanto vez ou outra fechava os olhos cinzentos para aproveitá-la melhor.

Ficar encarando o Lago Negro tinha lá sua peculiaridade. Algumas vezes a lula gigante, tão famosa moradora do local, resolvia emergir das águas turvas e se deitar entre as pedras da beirinha. Era divertido de ver aquele bicho enorme simplesmente ali, contemplando a própria existência em silêncio, vez ou outra mexendo alguns daqueles tentáculos porosos e suavemente rosados para um lado e para o outro.

Quer dizer, ao menos era o que ouvia falar, pois Draco nunca tivera o prazer de vê-la em alguma peripécia. Sempre que conseguia achar aquele bicho, estava apenas boiando feito morta e não dava o menor sinal de vida. Logo, sumia novamente nas águas escuras e por lá ficava durante um bom tempo. Dificilmente era possível encontrar-se com ela mais que uma vez por mês.

Havia vários boatos de que a lula brincava com os alunos quando as embarcações pequenas passeavam pelo lago. Que ajudava qualquer um que caísse naquelas águas negras a não se afogar e, por vezes, jogava alguém de volta para a superfície. Mas ele mesmo nunca vira.

Draco chegara a conclusão de que não levava muito jeito com criaturas. Desde Dobby, o elfo doméstico que se rebelara contra sua família, até o incidente com Bicuço em seu terceiro ano. Não que ele não gostasse daquela maldita galinha gigante, quando a enfrentou só queria mesmo era desmoralizar o Potter.

Só que o tiro saiu pela culatra.

Quando deu por si, seu pai já havia dado a louca e mandado matar a porcaria do bicho. O mínimo que ele podia fazer era assistir. Talvez pendurar a cabeça daquela galinha gigante na sala comunal da sonserina também não fosse má ideia. Mas aí veio a Granger, socou seu nariz e estragou tudo.

Falando em criaturas, já havia uns dois ou três dias desde que conversara com a Weasley e planejava dar a ela mais tempo, conforme o combinado. Só não sabia de quanto tempo mais precisava. E era irritante ficar tentando pensar nisso, pois lhe dava dor de cabeça.

Ficava pensando que precisava de uma bela dose de sorte liquida, pois era muito azar ter encontrado com ela na Sala Precisa aquele dia, há quase uma semana. Desde então a Weasley não saia mais de seu pé e ele podia vê-la pelos corredores lhe encarando, numa inútil tentativa de ser discreta.

Por outro lado, era uma das poucas fontes de diversão que tinha ultimamente. Estava bem chato conversar com os outros sonserino e ele preferia ficar sozinho a ouvir Pansy lhe chamando por diminutivos de apelidos, como " _amorzinho_ " e " _Draquinho_ ". Argh.

Não se arrependia de ter rompido com ela, pelo contrário. Ficava feliz toda vez que a via tentando alguma coisa com os outros sonserinos por que, pelo menos, não estava mais no seu pé. O ruim é que como aquela insuportável ainda era monitora, vira e mexe tinha que fazer rondas com ela.

E é muito chato ficar circulando por aí com alguém que não abre a boca.

Pansy tinha levado muito para o pessoal, por Merlin. Fazia aquela cara de bunda (ainda pior do que a que já tinha) e ficava resmungando o caminho inteiro. Além de lhe desautorizar junto aos alunos mais novos.

Os alunos mais novos. Esses sim eram uma fonte inesgotável de diversão. Adorava quando podia introduzir uma turma aos novos aposentos e inventar uma porção de mentiras para deixá-los morrendo de medo de ir ao banheiro sozinhos.

O que não era exatamente mentira, se parasse para analisar, pois naquela porcaria de colégio haviam fantasmas e até uma merda de um cachorro de três cabeças escondido em alguma das torres. E depois diziam que ele que era excêntrico e com tendências suicidas. Sobreviver a Hogwarts era praticamente como escapar de um campo de guerra.

Soltou um suspiro e sentou-se na grama, apanhando algumas pedrinhas entre os dedos e lançando com suavidade no lago. Queria poder apenas ser como qualquer um dos outros garotos de sua idade. Não ter que se preocupar em enfiar um monte de gente no castelo e, pior de tudo, matar o velho Dumbledore.

Draco tinha certeza plena e absoluta de que não ia conseguir matar aquele velho maldito. Não queria, não podia e nem tentaria, se dependesse apenas dele. Mas o que fazer quando a honra e sobrevivência de sua família está em jogo?

E isso era bem complicado, especialmente por que Voldemort tinha resolvido pegar pesado com seu pai pelo fracasso no ministério no ano anterior, em que Potter saiu correndo e gritando com uma profecia pelos corredores, e mudou a sede da " _turminha do mal_ " para sua mansão. Agora, vira e mexe aquela cobra nojenta ficava passeando pela cozinha, quartos e até no banheiro! Era como viver em um filme de terror.

Não sabia se, quando saísse a noite para beber um copo d'água na cozinha ia tropeçar na cobra ou na capa de Voldemort. E, honestamente, não sabia dizer qual dos dois parecia mais com um réptil, visto que algumas vezes Nagini era até meio simpática.

Voldemort dizia às vezes que queria alimentar Nagini com o cadáver de Harry. E Draco não se incomodava com isso, mas a cobra parecia extremamente ofendida. Era como se ela estivesse dizendo " _é essa porcaria que quer me dar para comer?_ "

Já estava de saco cheio de ter todo aquele povo intruso em sua casa. Até mesmo a decoração estava diferente. Não que a mansão Malfoy fosse lá um local gostoso, quentinho e aconchegante. Mas por Merlin, tudo tinha limites! Havia pele de cobra em cima do armário da cozinha.

Só que o Malfoy tinha lá suas dúvidas de que isso seria motivação o suficiente para lhe fazer matar Dumbledore. Tudo bem que ele temia pelo bem de sua família, mas eles já eram bem grandinhos e sabiam perfeitamente no que estavam se metendo quando resolveram criar um clube com a merda do Voldemort, certo?

Quer dizer, ninguém que entra em um grupo para matar trouxas e afins se inscreve pensando " _nossa, que povo bonzinho!_ " Tinha ouvido falar que Voldemort, inclusive, entrava na mente de suas vítimas até deixá-las completamente loucas para, só quando implorassem a ele pela morte, lançar um baita _Avada Kedrava_ na fuça.

Que morte legal, né? Pois é, Draco não pretendia morrer dessa forma. E também não pretendia que seus pais tivessem esse trágico fim, mas como diabos cometeria um assassinato?!

E era isso que mais lhe irritava. Sempre que pensava nas tarefas que tinha que executar, lembrava-se da Weasley e de como suas frases faziam sentido. Era estranho e deixava Draco fora de si, pois a palavra dela não devia ter o menor valor, certo? Nunca teve. E então, de repente, aquela garota resolve aparecer e botar algum juízo em sua cabeça sem que tenha pedido.

Então começou a ouvir alguns passos se aproximando enquanto jogava as pedrinhas no lago. Virou-se para ver quem era e suspirou, girando os olhos e bufando em seguida.

 _\- Lá vem você._

Mesmo sem ser convidada, Gina sentou-se ao lado dele e ajeitou a saia do uniforme para cobrir um pouco suas pernas. Colocou os livros que segurava ao seu lado e abraçou os joelhos, olhando para Draco de um jeito que ele não conseguia decifrar. Aqueles olhos castanhos, quase cor de mel, que a menina tinha estavam calmos àquela tarde de uma maneira nunca antes vista.

 _\- Pensei que havia dito para você sair da minha frente e parar de me seguir._

Ela assentiu suavemente e começou a olhar para o lago negro, provavelmente também tentando ver a lula gigante. Os cabelos ruivos sacudiam quando a brisa batia de leve em seu rosto sardento e Draco se perguntou se seria possível contar quantas manchinhas ela possuía em apenas uma das bochechas.

Gina começou a tirar os sapatos e ficou apenas com as meias cinzentas do uniforme, afundando a ponta dos pés na grama e sentindo o geladinho da terra fofa. Também não ligou que aquilo iria deixar suas roupas sujas e relaxou enquanto tentava não se estressar com o Malfoy. Jamais permitiria que ele acabasse com seu bom-humor.

 _\- Você disse. Aquele dia._

 _\- Oh, então terei que lhe enviar memorandos diários?_

Foi grosseria de Draco responder aquilo, mas, por algum motivo, ela riu. Só um pouquinho, olhando para o loiro enquanto mexia as pontas dos pés na grama.

 _\- Não. Só queria saber se você estava bem._

 _\- Correndo o risco de me soar repetitivo, Weasley, vou perguntar novamente. Desde quando você se importa?_

E ela ergueu os ombros, ainda mexendo as pontas dos pés, parecendo plenamente tranquila aquela tarde enquanto observava o lago e via o sol da tarde refletir em suas águas. Faltava pouco tempo para que a grande estrela se pusesse e estava animada com a ideia de assistir daquele ponto da escola.

 _\- Eu não sei. Não sei se me importo, na verdade. Só queria saber._

Draco assentiu e o olhar de Gina caiu sobre ele novamente. O garoto se deitou na grama e suspirou, colocando as mãos na nuca. Não pôde perceber, mas a gola de sua camisa branca estava toda suja de terra e a Weasley se perguntou se ele teria um mini ataque cardíaco quando fizesse tal constatação.

 _\- Como você descobriu que eu venho aqui?_

 _\- Você mesmo disse que eu andei te seguindo após aquele dia, não foi?_

E Draco suspirou. Tudo que lhe faltava na vida era mesmo ter alguém lhe seguindo por aí e dando palpites em suas ações. Pior de tudo era que justamente a pessoa genial que estava lhe seguindo era uma Weasley. Uma Weasley!

Mais chata que isso, impossível.

 _\- O que você estava fazendo naquela sala, por falar nisso? Continua não sendo da minha conta?_

Gina riu mais uma vez e esticou as pernas na grama, apoiando-se nos braços que se firmaram no chão atrás de suas costas. Sentiu com a ponta dos dedos alguns grãos de terra entrarem debaixo de suas unhas, mas não se importou.

 _\- Eu estava fazendo um favor para Harry. Pode ser?_

 _\- Merlin me livre de saber que tipo de favores vocês trocam._

E ela tornou a rir, o que deixou Draco confuso. Geralmente ela se irritava quando zombava de Potter, mas parecia não poder se importar menos com as coisas que ele dizia.

 _\- Sabe, prefiro ver você assim, emburrado e idiota, do que como estava o dia que te vi na Sala Precisa._

 _\- Sempre bom ouvir elogios de você, Weasley._

Gina sorriu e deitou ao lado dele, de lado, apoiando a cabeça no próprio braço. Draco não pôde evitar de notar como o cabelo dela ficava mesmo parecendo fogo quando o sol da tarde batia contra os fios rubros, meio alaranjados. Achou até um pouco engraçado, para falar a verdade.

Pensou em dizer que ia assar marshmallows na cabeça dela, mas achou melhor não.

 _\- Isso não precisa ser assim, Malfoy. Deixa eu ajudar você._

 _\- Me ajudar? Como você pode me ajudar? Por que quer me ajudar? Quem disse que preciso da sua ajuda? Potter vai ficar decepcionado com você._

Gina suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, balançando suavemente o cabelo. Desviou o olhar do Malfoy para o céu, que estava num misto incríveis de cores, variando do laranja para o rosa e azul, anunciando o pôr do sol que iria acontecer a qualquer minuto. Os raios fortes que batiam em sua pele clara deixavam-na com um aspecto dourado, como se houvessem salpicado ouro em seus braços e rosto. A brisa morna que eventualmente jogava alguns de seus fios vermelhos sobre seus olhos marrons lhe impedia de sentir qualquer desconforto causado pelo calor.

Draco parou de encarar a menina e voltou sua atenção para o lago negro, que permanecia tranquilo, com o ir e vir das águas suavemente impulsionadas pela brisa daquela tarde tão agradável. Seus cabelos loiros, quase brancos, ficavam quase brilhantes com toda aquela luz batendo em sua frente, fazendo-o sua pele parecer ainda mais clara do que já era.

 _\- Você não conseguiria enxergar uma possibilidade de se salvar nem que ela dançasse na sua frente, né? Está sempre cego por essa sua prepotência idiota..._

Gina continuou falando devagar, meio desconexa, enquanto fitava as nuvens se desmanchando como se fossem feitas de algodão. Não percebeu o vento lhe bagunçar o cabelo, enchendo sua nuca de folhinhas verdes da grama.

 _\- Ah, e você é a minha possibilidade de salvação?_

Draco perguntou sentando-se um pouco mais próximo dela, porém mantendo certa distância. Não era bom que se encostasse na Weasley de alguma forma e preferiu se prevenir. Gina assentiu rápido e várias vezes, retribuindo o olhar.

 _\- Não me é conveniente que você auxilie na destruição do castelo. E você realmente acredita que, mesmo que Você-sabe-quem mate a todos nós e tome o mundo bruxo para si, ele irá poupar sua vida ou a de quem quer que seja, se estiver a fim de matar?_

Draco ficou em silêncio, sem um argumento para apresentar a Gina, que assentiu num gesto rápido e parou de lhe encarar, como se houvesse acabado de confirmar uma suspeita. O Malfoy torceu o nariz e não conseguiu conter uma oportunidade de alfinetar a garota, tentando recuperar um pouco a moral que acabava de perder.

 _\- Você sabe que o nome dele é Voldemort, certo? Só para esclarecer as coisas..._

Gina bufou e revirou os olhos, fazendo uma breve pausa para retomar bons pensamentos e sentimentos em seu coração. Às vezes tinha que atingir um nível de paz de espírito digna de um ser místico para poder não estuporar Draco Malfoy ou servi-lo de alimento para a lula gigante.

 _\- Saber o nome dele vai salvar você?_

Perguntou sem muita delicadeza, arqueando as sobrancelhas ruivas, impondo a Draco que lhe respondesse de imediato, proeza que ele não conseguiu atingir. Logo que concluiu que o Malfoy não tinha uma resposta para aquela pergunta, sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, como se reprovasse a atitude dele.

 _\- Ainda é capaz dele matar você e sua família só de pirraça, caso você ajude e tudo saia do jeito que ele pediu._

Draco coçou a cabeça e ficou de pé, incomodado, sem saber o que dizer, dando alguns passos para longe da menina, aproximando-se um pouco mais do lago e voltando a se sentar na grama, de costas para Gina. Era extremamente irritante quando ela conseguia deixa-lo sem resposta.

 _\- E o que você quer que eu faça, Weasley?_

Gina suspirou e ficou em silêncio por um minuto. A voz do Malfoy havia soado um pouco mais baixa e descontente que o restante da conversa, por isso decidiu se aproximar dele para responder. Levantou-se e caminhou descalça até ele, ajoelhando-se lentamente ao lado do garoto e lhe encarou, mesmo que ele estivesse com a cabeça baixa.

 _\- O que você quer fazer, Malfoy? Quer mesmo ver todos mortos, até mesmo seus amigos, ou prefere fazer algo a respeito? Pensa nisso..._

Gina limpou suavemente a barra de sua saia e levantou-se. Foi para perto de seus livros e calçados e segurou tudo meio desajeitada, quase deixando cair enquanto caminhava na direção do castelo, sem esperar uma resposta de Malfoy.

Draco não olhou para trás quando ela se foi e continuou sentado à beira do lago, jogando pedrinhas na água. Foi então que, **inacreditavelmente** , um dos imensos tentáculos rosados da lula gigante emergiu e fez um movimento de ir e vir parecido com um aceno, como se estivesse dando um " _tchauzinho_ " para o Malfoy, que não pôde deixar de corresponder, com um sorriso abobalhado nos lábios.

 **N/A:** _Oi pessoas,_

 _Primeiro de tudo, eu sei que está demorando para que o Draco e a Gina entrem em um acordo, mas calma, tá? Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo s2 Só que leva um tempo mesmo para criar um convívio entre eles, então peço desculpas por isso, mas resolvi fazer o mais direitinho possível nessa fanfic, sem me afobar e estragar tudo, tá?_

 _Uma baita galerinha tem vindo aqui ver e não se anima a deixar comentários. Sei que é chato pedir, mas realmente preciso, gente. Tô trabalhando bem duro nessa fanfic e gostaria de saber se está valendo a pena para vocês ou não, se tem algo certo ou algo para corrigir, então colaborem comigo, ok? Muitobrigada._

 _Um agradecimento especial para_ _ **Jutac**_ _, muito obrigada por comentar! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando, tá? :*_

 _E um super agradecimento para a linda da Gi Giudicelli. Queria mesmo te agradecer demais por comentar e me dar ânimo de vir atualizar toda semana! Nossa, eu detesto quando a Gina é submissa ao Harry, por que não faz sentido pra mim. Ela é toda cheia de atitudes e cabeça-dura demais para ser apenas a sombra dele, né? NOSSA, MENTIRA! Também li a fic Cinzas esses dias e fiquei maravilhada com a super escrita dela! Tanto que foi a inspiração daquele trabalho tão bem feito que me impulsionou a escrever, sabia? :D O Draco é super perdido, achei tanta maldade do Harry com ele no sexto filme, sabe? :/ Talvez se alguém houvesse estendido a mão, as coisas tivessem outro rumo... Bem, muito obrigada mais uma vez, conto com você aqui essa semana de novo, eim? *-* beijos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Seu quarto fora o ambiente mais convidativo em todo o castelo aquela manhã.

As paredes do quarto que tinha formato de pentágono eram pintadas com grossas fileiras verticais de tiras brancas e verde-chá que contrastavam com o chão de madeira esmaltada. No local onde as paredes se encontravam e formavam uma ponta era que a janela se localizava, ficando dividida pela quina em duas folhas de vidro quase transparentes, protegida por uma grade de ferro cor de cobre que formava desenhos de trevo, entrelaçando os caules das plantinhas de maneira delicada e charmosa.

Havia uma grande cortina de seda de quatro camadas que variava entre o cinza chumbo e o verde-broto, lembrando bem o uniforme da sonserina, que balançava com a brisa que entrava no quarto. A cabeceira da cama de casal era de mogno talhado, como uma réplica do brasão da casa que trazia uma ameaçadora serpente perfeitamente detalhada e pronta para dar o bote. Ficava escorada na parede lateral, com o lado esquerdo virado para a janela.

Na mesma parede em que a cama ficava escorada haviam duas bandeirinhas triangulares de cetim, uma branca e uma verde, presas a hastes de madeira extremamente finas que se cruzavam formando um "x" em referência ao time de quadribol da sonserina. Por vezes Draco se pegava olhando para as bandeirinhas e perguntando-se por que diabos alguém havia achado aquilo um bom item de decoração.

A colcha que vestia o colchão e se estendia até o chão e as fronhas que encapavam os travesseiros eram prateadas, com fios delicados que formavam o desenho de vários pêndulos. O cobertor verde-broto estava embolado como se houvesse até sido torcido, caindo para fora da cama e tocando o tapete trabalhado que ilustrava a figura de Salazar Slytherin. Às vezes Draco gostava de pisar ali com força, por que não ia muito com a cara daquele velho.

Aos pés da cama havia um baú de madeira da mesma cor de mogno que a cama possuía. Era retangular e liso, sem qualquer detalhe específico além do puxador da tampa, que era prateado e também tinha o formato de um pêndulo. Sobre ele havia uma porção de coisas, como algumas folhas de pergaminho, uma pena, o brasão de monitor de Draco, sua varinha e a gravata do uniforme. No teto um belíssimo lustre de prata com quatro velas e alguns pingentes e contas de cristal com detalhes trabalhados em vidro. A base de metal cintilava quando a luz do dia batia, deixando tudo ainda mais iluminado.

O armário ficava de frente para a cama. Também de mogno, mas apenas trabalhado na parte superior, tinha quatro portas largas e compridas capazes de acomodar os pertences de quase toda a grifinória. Os puxadores eram prateados, idênticos aos do baú, mas Draco havia conseguido a proeza de quebrar aquele que ficava mais próximo da janela e quase cortava a mão quando precisava de alguma coisa que estivesse ali.

A porta de entrada ficava perfeitamente de frente para a janela, bem no meio da parede. Era com as bordas arredondadas e de uma madeira quase tabaco, toda trabalhada com vários desenhos que representavam grandes feitos de outros famosos bruxos da sonserina. Contornando e dividindo todas essas imagens havia o longo e fino corpo de uma serpente e sorria com a língua para fora. A maçaneta redonda e prateada brilhava de tão limpa quando a luz do sol batia.

Ao lado da porta havia um espelho veneziano cujo formato remetia a uma ampulheta mais arredondada, envolto por uma moldura prateada que lembrava vários ramos de planta e uma coroa no topo, em destaque. O vidro era meio fosco nas pontas mais próximas da moldura e perfeitamente límpido no meio. Ficava posicionado estrategicamente sobre um criado-mudo de quatro gavetas, extremamente semelhante ao baú de mogno, especificamente nos puxadores cintilantes.

Havia um jogo de três velas brancas sobre o pequeno criado-mudo. Estavam posicionadas sobre uma bandeja de prata e possuíam um fogo baixo, enfeitiçado para que fosse verde e servisse mesmo apenas para iluminar. Outro detalhe é que, embora Draco as deixasse sempre acesas, elas nunca derretiam por causa de uma magia maluca que Dumbledore gostava de fazer.

O melhor de ser monitor, entretanto, era o pequeno banheiro que ficava conectado ao quarto. Havia uma porta de vidro ao lado do armário que conectava ao estreito cômodo retangular. " _Mesmo que seja pequeno_ ", Draco pensava, " _é melhor que dividir com os outros_ ". Todo preenchido por azulejos acobreados, contava com uma janela retangular extremamente pequena e que mal abria.

Tinha também um espelho oval com bordas douradas (não tão bonito quanto o veneziano) pendurado sobre o lavatório de mármore estreito e arredondado que tinha uma belíssima torneira que lembrava um ramo de árvore. O vaso sanitário de louça brilhava de tão limpo, mas a toalha molhada verde-oliva que Draco usara a pouco estava jogada sobre ele, pois o garoto ignorava o porta-toalhas prateado que ficava logo ao lado do box de vidro pouco espaçoso.

O murinho que ficava debaixo da pequena janela, dentro do box, estava com os produtos de higiene como shampoo e sabonete, igualmente molhados pelo uso recente. Draco tinha optado por deixar todas as janelas abertas para que não precisasse secar ele mesmo o banheiro.

Ficou jogando o balaço para cima e para baixo diversas vezes enquanto encarava o teto branco e suspirava, sem muito ânimo para sair aquele dia. Usava o uniforme da escola, porém, sem os sapatos e estava pronto para passar o dia todo enfurnado ali.

Não que o dia estivesse horrível, pelo contrário. Dava para ver da janela várias pessoas se divertindo no jardim e à beira do lago Negro, que quase cintilava pelos raios de sol que refletiam em suas aguas escuras e geladas de forma quase mágica. A grama verde bem cortada parecia meio amarelada devido ao excesso de luz que recebia e os alunos riam alto, falavam com suas vozes irritantes e lhe faziam sentir que era muito distinto de todo aquele povo para simplesmente descer e se misturar com eles.

Pois, no final, era sempre assim que se sentia. Diferente. Apenas um observador que fica em sua janela olhando os caminhos da vida dos outros sem interferir. Talvez fosse por ter sido sempre assim, um espectador, que fosse difícil ver sua vida como a de alguém que realiza grandes coisas.

Sempre soube, desde criança, que tudo que o mantinha era o dinheiro de sua família. Merlin que o livre ser pobre como a Weasley, por que se dependesse de sua boa vontade em aparecer no colégio com roupas e livros de segunda mão, morreria de desgosto e se trancaria no armário de vassouras.

Ser um Malfoy, em sua visão, era como ter um status. Seu sobrenome lhe proporcionara as coisas mais incríveis de sua vida: o quadribol, viagens e tudo mais que o dinheiro pudesse comprar. Tinha roupas excelentes, uma varinha excelente, uma vassoura excelente, um quarto excelente e notas excelentes.

Só o que não era excelente nessa história toda é que no fundo, bem no fundo, tinha certeza que não jogaria quadribol se seu pai não houvesse pago novos uniformes e vassouras para o time da sonserina. Também sabia que, se não fosse pela influência que Snape possuía na escola, jamais seria monitor e poderia desfrutar de um quarto só dele, sem ter que ficar aturando os outros alunos.

Era mimado, não burro.

Também sabia que só tinha a amizade de Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini por toda a influência que possuía na sonserina. Afinal de contas era bem mais fácil seguir sua vida sem penitências quando um de seus amigos era o monitor, certo? Potter que o diga.

Se bem que Malfoy não tinha lá muita certeza desta última afirmação. Sendo tão certinha e irritantemente justa, era bem capaz que a sangue-ruim aplicasse uma penitência no Potter se o visse perambulando pelo castelo a noite só para aliviar o peso de sua consciência. Blérgh, grifinórios eram tão chatos.

Continuou jogando o balaço para cima e para baixo enquanto seguia com seus devaneios, realmente desconexo, pensando em várias coisas que ele mesmo considerava sem sentido, quando ouviu o barulho de asas batendo e, em seguida, um barulho alto, parecendo um assovio. Aproximou-se de sua janela, afastou as cortinas e viu uma coruja grande e marrom cheia de penas grandes, que deixavam-na aparentando ser mais rechonchuda do que era, enroscando os pés de unhas compridas nos trevos de ferro, tentando ficar de pé.

Ela carregava no bico comprido e laranja um envelope vermelho, olhando com seus olhos amarelos arregalados e Draco sabia que não havia como ter boas notícias ali. Apenas pegou o papel com pouca delicadeza e começou a abrir, querendo se livrar logo daquilo enquanto a coruja se empoleirava na grade.

Quando abriu, o pequeno pedaço de papel começou a se desdobrar sozinho e virou algo parecido a uma boca com a língua para fora, que flutuou bem em frente a seu rosto. " _Ah, que ótimo_ ", pensou, " _um berrador. Maldita invenção dos infernos_ ".

 _\- Draco Malfoy! Em que diabos está pensando?!_

Era a voz de Lúcio que soava como um trovão, extremamente irritado. Draco sentou-se na cama, já esperando pelo que viria em seguida.

 _\- Por que não está se apressando para resolver logo esses malditos armários?! Sabia que agora sua mãe fez uma porcaria de pacto com Snape por puro medo de você fracassar?! Ouviu o que eu disse? Um Malfoy! Fracassar!_

Então Draco arregalou seus olhos cinzentos e começou a prestar atenção de verdade nas palavras gritadas que aquele papel proferia. Um pacto com Snape era tudo que sua mãe não devia feito.

 _\- Não sei quem você puxou para ser tão estupido e lerdo como está sendo! O que você quer? Nos ver mortos? Ser morto? Acha que lorde das trevas vai pegar leve com você por toda essa maldita demora? O que diabos você tem para fazer que é tão importante a ponto de atrasar deste jeito os planos dele?!_

Draco suspirou, coçando a cabeça e ficando de pé. Era tão chato apenas ter queficar ouvindo os berros idiotas de seu pai sem poder responder ou se defender. Na verdade, Lúcio nunca se interessou por qualquer coisa que ele tivesse a dizer.

 _\- É o quadribol que anda ocupando sua cabeça? Por que se for, posso dar um jeito nisso rapidinho! Agora levante esse traseiro preguiçoso e concerte aquelas porcarias de armários antes que eu mesmo mate você, maldição!_

Então, assim que terminou de falar, o pergaminho começou a se rasgar sozinho em mil pedacinhos e Draco apertou os lábios, olhando a cena enquanto cada parte do berrador caía lentamente à sua frente, formando um pequeno montinho no chão.

Deitou-se novamente na cama e começou a massagear as têmporas. Por mais que seu pai houvesse gritado, nada havia sido tão irritante quando a parte do pacto. Por que diabos Narcisa tinha que ser tão estupida?

E, além disso, que tipo de pacto será que havia feito? E o que aconteceria se Draco falhasse e não cumprisse com o prometido? Quer dizer que agora ainda ia ficar devendo satisfações a Snape? Será que a vida do professor também estava em perigo agora? Oh, Merlin, quem tinha uma mãe dessas não precisava de inimigos...

Agora as coisas ficavam um pouco mais problemáticas, pois quais chances teria ele?

Draco resolveu pensar racionalmente em duas alternativas. O que aconteceria se conseguisse cumprir a maldita tarefa, matar Dumbledore e sair de Hogwarts como vitorioso para Voldemort ou o que iria rolar se ele meio que desistisse...

Assim, só para saber mesmo.

Ok, **SE** Draco colocasse todos os amiguinhos de Voldemort dentro do castelo e matasse a porcaria do Dumbledore a sangue frio. Talvez aquele bicho estranho saísse de sua casa, né? Será? Talvez ele ficasse feliz e premiasse seus pais, que por sua vez ficariam vivos e não lhe infernizariam a vida. Além disso, não teria mais dívidas com Snape e podia ser um bom negócio, pois não havia nada pior que ficar devendo favores a alguém.

Agora levando em consideração que a probabilidade mais alta era a de que não conseguisse matar Dumbledore por que não era um assassino, bem... com certeza Voldemort ia ficar muito irritado e talvez descontasse em seus pais. Ou, quem sabe, no Rabicho ou em qualquer um que aparecesse em sua frente na hora errada...

Seu pai não ia gostar nem um pouco e talvez fizesse com que fosse expulso de Hogwarts para poder vivenciar melhor os "dias dourados de guerra", como Lúcio gostava de chamar... Sua mãe ia ficar extremamente preocupada e decepcionada, querendo impedir aquela situação toda, mas sem ter voz ativa para isso, o que causaria diversos conflitos desnecessários.

Talvez sua tia, Bellatrix, aquela pessoa magnífica e controlada, se oferecesse para Voldemort para lhe escalpelar e matar lenta e dolorosamente. Não duvidava nada que qualquer coisa pudesse vir daquela família maravilhosa, digna de um comercial de margarina, que Merlin lhe dera.

Draco suspirou e se remexeu na cama. Era a segunda vez que chegava a mesma conclusão: estava em um beco sem saída.

Não interessava muito qual dos dois caminhos fosse tomar, estava perdido. Maldita hora em que o Potter se enroscara no ministério, ano passado! Se não fosse aquele impertinente ficar brincando de pega-pega com os comensais no setor de profecias, com certeza seu pai não teria sido exposto ao ridículo e Voldemort não se mudaria com todas as tralhas para a mansão Malfoy.

" _Ah, que inferno_ ", Draco pensou enquanto voltava meio sem querer sua atenção para a coruja, ainda parada em sua janela. Por Merlin, quase se esquecera dela! O que será que aquele bicho estava esperando, uma resposta?

Emburrado, apanhou em cima do baú um dos pedaços de pergaminho e a pena, quase sem tinta, com a qual escreveu um bilhete curto com a letra falha e caprichada.

" _O.K., serei mais rápido._ "

Enrolou o pequeno pergaminho sem muita precisão e amarrou no pezinho da coruja, que saiu voando imediatamente. Ficou absorto em seus pensamentos observando a ave voar para longe quando deixou sua vista cair sobre as pessoas caminhando pelo jardim. E, parada, com as mãos na cintura estava ela. A Weasley inconveniente que andara lhe perturbando nos últimos dias.

Estava discutindo com aquele outro cabeça-vermelha. O mais insuportável de todos, que apontava acusadoramente para ela. Porém, a Weasley não parecia se intimidar e, em determinado momento, deu um puxão nas orelhas do irmão antes de sair andando pesadamente pelo jardim.

Então começou a pensar no que ela havia dito.

" _O que você quer fazer, Malfoy?_ "

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco recaíram sobre a pequena pilha de papel rasgado que havia no chão que se movia lentamente, se desfazendo conforme o vento da janela batia.

" _O que eu quero fazer?_ "

Se perguntou, como se fosse a primeira vez.

Por mais mimado que fosse, Draco não estava acostumado a se colocar como prioridade quando o assunto era Voldemort. Na verdade, em sua cabeça, o objetivo era conseguir sair vivo do envolvimento que seus pais idiotamente criaram com aquele bicho. Por que ele se recusava a ver o lorde das trevas como um ser humano.

" _O que você quer fazer, Malfoy?_ "

Não sabia se queria de verdade deixar os comensais destruírem Hogwarts e, possivelmente, matarem alguém. Mesmo que algum feitiço acidentalmente pudesse arrancar um olho de Potter, o que seria esplêndido, não tinha certeza de que realmente desejava aquilo.

" _O que você quer fazer, Malfoy?_ "

A voz dela soava cada vez mais alto em sua cabeça. Com certeza não queria ter de largar os estudos e o quadribol. Também gostava da sensação de medo e respeito que as pessoas tinham por ele e não gostaria de perder esse status. Apreciava muito as regalias que seu nome lhe trazia.

" _O que você quer fazer, Malfoy?!_ "

Também não queria matar Dumbledore. Por mais que o velho fosse chato e organizasse muito mal os eventos escolares, fazendo com que os outros colégios (como beauxbatons ou durmstrang) deixassem Hogwarts no chinelo, não achava que ele merecia morrer. Na verdade, ele era o alvo de várias piadinhas que não seriam mais tão engraçadas assim...

" _O que você quer fazer, Malfoy!_ "

A voz da Weasley pareceu um grito fino e ensurdecedor, que o fez apontar a varinha para o papel largado no chão e atear fogo naquela porcaria.

 _\- Mas que inferno!_

Exclamou antes de colocar as mãos na cabeça e cair de costas na cama que rangeu ao sentir o impacto de seu corpo.

Por um momento pensou que, se não houvesse sido estupido o suficiente para brigar por causa daquela galinha gigante que Hagrid tinha, poderia agora fugir nela para sabe-se lá Merlin onde, mas que não tivesse mais de se preocupar com porcaria nenhuma.

Nem com sua família, nem com Snape, nem com seu status e nem com aquela maldita frase que a Weasley mais inconveniente havia plantado em sua cabeça.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A:** _Bom gente, eu acho que desisto de pedir comentários._

 _Só sinto muito que vocês não tenham gostado mesmo nem um pouquinho da fic a ponto de mandar um comentário para me deixar sabendo se o que estou fazendo é bom ou não. Lamento de verdade, pq me faz perder completamente o tesão em escrever. Porém, já comecei né? Vou terminar de postar apenas por que seria uma sacanagem com a linda da_ _ **Gi Giudicelli**_ _, que sempre está aqui comentando e me dando ânimo._

 _Muito obrigada viu,_ _ **Gi**_ _. Pelas lindas reviews que você me envia com tanto carinho e dedicação. Se tem alguém que é responsável por eu não desistir de postar essa fanfic aqui, esse alguém é você s2 Espero que goste desse capítulo também, mesmo ele sendo um pouco parado em comparação aos demais. Beijos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Era estranho ficar enfurnada no castelo em um dia tão bonito como aquele.

Gina sabia que devia aproveitar melhor os dias quentes, pois não iria demorar muito para que o inverno chegasse. E, particularmente, gostava mais do calor. Não era muito fã de ter que ficar se cobrindo com blusas e toucas para suportar o frio.

Mas não estava com muita vontade de dar as caras no jardim aquela manhã. Já não bastasse o treino de quadribol que teria mais tarde, ainda havia prometido a Luna que iria com ela alimentar os testrálios. Tudo bem que Gina não conseguia vê-los, mas o que não fazia pela amiga?

Luna, atualmente, era a pessoa com quem tinha mais contato no castelo. Ao contrário de Hermione, era sonhadora e acreditava nas coisas com base em sua fé inesgotável e inabalável. Não havia dado científico que pudesse enfiar alguma coisa em sua cabeça se ela resolvesse que não era verdade.

Por algum motivo, Gina gostava e admirava isso. Talvez fosse por que, em seu íntimo achasse que era corajoso da parte de Luna se assumir como era e não viver de aparências para conseguir agradar a gregos e troianos. Ou, talvez, por que era divertido conversar com ela, especialmente quando estava atordoada.

A Lovegood sabia muito bem como entreter a cabeça de alguém que não está afim de pensar em nada, falando sobre animais que só ela via ou sobre algum ensinamento que sua mãe havia lhe transmitido antes que morresse fazendo algum invento maluco que nem a própria Luna sabia a que se referia.

Atualmente Luna havia recebido autorização da professora Minerva para narrar alguns jogos de quadribol. E era muito engraçado, pois ela sempre se confundia e acabava até esquecendo o nome de alguns jogadores, inclusive o de Gina.

De toda forma, era muito melhor andar por aí com ela do que ficar ouvindo sempre sobre a mesma coisa, que era o que acontecia quando estava com Harry, Rony e Hermione. Parecia que a vida deles girava em torno de Você-sabe-quem. Tudo, absolutamente em todos os momentos curvava-se para esse irritante assunto. E Gina já estava bem de saco cheio disso.

Primeiro por que essa era a desculpa que os três arranjavam para sair por aí se sentindo maduros e imprescindíveis, pois enquanto os outros alunos se preocupavam em tirar boas notas nas provas, eles batiam perna em busca de profecias, pistas e quaisquer outras coisas que os guiasse até Você-sabe-quem. Era como se dissessem " _nossa, vocês são tão fúteis. Olha que coisa mais interessante estamos descobrindo aqui!_ "

E realmente era importante que descobrissem as coisas. Mas por Merlin, como era chato!

Inclusive, já devia fazer uns quatro dias que não tinha notícias dos três. A última vez que falara com Rony foi quando discutiram sobre seu relacionamento com a nojenta da Lilá Brown, que ficava ronronando por aí enquanto Hermione assistia melancolicamente, chorando pelos cantos.

Quer dizer, não era contra o relacionamento de Rony com Lilá, até por que as duas dividiam dormitório há muito tempo e sabia que ela não era uma pessoa ruim. Porém tudo precisa ter limites, certo?

Mas a discussão com Rony acabou sendo tão acalorada que ela se irritou e puxou suas orelhas, em uma tentativa de não puxar sua varinha e fazê-lo ficar cuspindo lesmas por uns dias, como já havia acontecido anteriormente.

Porém, o real motivo de estar debruçada no ferro de uma das enormes janelas da torre de astronomia àquela hora da manhã é que queria localizar o Malfoy. Estava cansada de ficar indo atrás dele para conversar e tentar colocar algum juízo em sua cabeça, então decidiu que ia esperar até que ele a procurasse.

Nessa brincadeira de orgulho ferido, já havia se passado dez dias e nada! Absolutamente nem sinal de que aquele garoto fresco queria falar alguma coisa. E Gina supôs que não conseguiria sustentar aquela situação por muito mais tempo, especialmente por não ter sido específica na quantidade de tempo a mais que precisava.

Começou a se questionar se havia mesmo sido uma boa ideia ter escondido aquilo do trio maravilha. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-los sabendo que havia uma situação bem intensa programada para acontecer. Só que, por mais que Gina soubesse do que ia ocorrer, não parecia muito convencida.

Quer dizer, sabia que os comensais iam atacar a escola através daqueles armários sumidouros na Sala Precisa, mas colocando desta forma parecia um pouco suicida. Será que o próprio Você-sabe-quem viria também? Por que não via muita possibilidade de sucesso nesse plano sem vergonha que eles haviam bolado.

Gina coçou a cabeça e suspirou. Hermione com certeza saberia ver alguma coisa que ela não conseguia. Talvez a resposta fosse um pouco mais óbvia do que o que a Weasley pudesse prever. O fato é que nada daquilo fazia muito sentido e, se não fosse tão orgulhosa, já teria contado e se abstido daquele problema que não era dela.

Pensou por diversas vezes em entrar na Sala Precisa antes que o Malfoy e quebrar os armários. O que ele iria fazer? Será que isso atrasaria mesmo os planos dos comensais? Ou será que, uma vez que já começava a entender como aquele treco funcionava, não seria difícil de arrumá-lo novamente? Talvez se ela sumisse com o armário o problema fosse resolvido.

Mas como iria sair com aquele bagulho pelo castelo até a sala comunal da grifinória sem que ninguém a visse? Pior, e se o negócio começasse a funcionar sozinho e os comensais entrassem em seu dormitório para lhe dar boa noite?

" _Mas que droga, Malfoy_ " pensou enquanto brincava de enrolar os próprios cabelos e procurava por ele atentamente. Infelizmente o garoto não estava em lugar nenhum do jardim e Gina temeu pelo tipo de coisas que ele poderia estar fazendo naquele momento. Suas esperanças de que aquele plano fosse dar certo, lentamente iam pelo ralo.

Cansada de encarar a vista estonteante de lá de cima, que lhe permitia ver além das terras do castelo, diretamente para um horizonte incrível que despertava com o sol que nascera há pouco tempo, a Weasley decidiu que já estava na hora de se preparar para as primeiras aulas. Quando se virou de costas para a janela, escorando-se no ferro e mirando o início da escada de caracol, levou um baita susto e por pouco não virou para trás.

Deu de cara com o Malfoy, que se mantinha sentado na beira da escada, escorado na parede, completamente vestido de preto, lhe encarando sem muito ânimo. Porém viu um traço de sorriso cínico quando ele reparou no susto que Gina tinha tomado.

Ela levou uma das mãos ao coração e respirou ofegante, olhando para ele muito brava, perdendo rapidamente a feição de susto para uma bem irritada.

 _\- Malfoy!_

Exclamou batendo o pé no chão com força e marchando até ele, que ficou de pé e começou a limpar sua calça por ter se sentado na escada. Porém, Malfoy não conseguia esconder a graça que havia achado no susto da menina.

 _\- Que susto eim, Weasley? Está aprontando alguma coisa?_

Perguntou já sabendo que ela devia estar lá, empoleirada na janela feito uma coruja, para tentar localizá-lo em alguma parte do castelo. Nem deve ter passado por aquele cérebro Weasley que seu alvo estava mais próximo do que imaginava.

 _\- Não! Só não esperava você aí, atrás de mim._

Gina ficou encarando o Malfoy com um olhar que ela julgava ser ameaçador. Perguntava-se há quanto tempo aquele moleque insuportável estava ali, olhando para ela, e por que raio de motivo não anunciava sua presença como uma pessoa normal.

 _\- Você que costuma ficar seguindo os outros, certo?_

Draco sorriu satisfeito quando percebeu que Gina estava ganhando uma excelente cara de poucos amigos, vermelha como um tomate. Como já havia constatado antes, provocá-la e irritá-la era uma de suas poucas diversões aqueles tempos.

A melhor parte é que, como a Weasley tinha interesse em convencê-lo a não colaborar com Voldemort, andava engolindo algumas gracinhas por pura conveniência, mas Draco não acreditava que esse bom humor ia perdurar se ele começasse a lhe irritar muito no mesmo minuto.

 _\- Você estava me seguindo então?_

 _\- Eu? Não. Por enquanto não. Achei estranho não ouvir você tagarelando no café da manhã, então te vi passando com toda a pressa do mundo para cá e vim ver o que está tramando._

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas e soltou uma risada nervosa, apoiando as mãos no parapeito da janela e inclinando a cabeça para o lado. " _Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo?_ " Ela pensou divertida, aliviando um pouco a raiva que estava começando a dominá-la há pouco.

 _\- O que você quer de verdade?_

Malfoy ficou encarando Gina sem desviar o olhar. Muito lhe surpreendeu que ela percebesse não ser apenas este o motivo que o fez procura-la aquela manhã, porém não quis demonstrar que a Weasley havia lhe encurralando moralmente aquele instante. Então a encarou com um pouco de seriedade, mas não soube muito bem por onde começar.

 _\- Você pensou no que eu te disse aquele dia, não foi?_

Draco coçou a cabeça e umedeceu os lábios enquanto a Weasley não conseguia prender uma risadinha. Ficou imaginando o confronto mental que o Malfoy devia estar enfrentando e não pôde deixar de achar graça. A possibilidade de conseguir dobrá-lo para impedir os planos de Você-sabe-quem começou a fazer seu coração acelerar.

 _\- Olha, pensar é uma palavra muito forte. Vamos dizer que eu... escutei você falando para depois tirar minhas próprias conclusões..._

 _\- Você pensou._

Gina concluiu, parecendo não prestar atenção nas desculpas esfarrapadas que o Malfoy emendava em suas frases. O loiro arregalou os olhos e quase gaguejou, erguendo o dedo indicador na direção dela, tentando baixar um pouco a bola da Weasley.

 _\- Entretanto, achei que você estava querendo me enrolar e decidi que não ia te dar ouvidos._

O sorriso que habitava os lábios de Gina morreu quase que instantaneamente. Ela bufou e apoiou uma das mãos na têmpora, cobrindo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto com os dedos. " _Mas é um cretino mesmo_ ", pensou tentando manter sua paciência elevada. Por fim, uniu sua boa vontade restante e formulou uma frase.

 _\- Para que eu iria querer te enrolar?_

 _\- Para que você iria querer me ajudar?_

Gina bufou e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, murmurando um palavrão que Draco não conseguiu compreender. Ela passou a mão direita pelo rosto de forma lenta e pesada, fazendo com que suas pálpebras inferiores se esticassem, em uma clássica expressão de impaciência.

 _\- Para que você não deixe que Voldemort destrua minha escola e mate meus amigos. É motivo suficiente?_

Perguntou mais exasperada, sem tentar soar simpática. Honestamente, aquele jogo de ficar tentando ser boa e convencê-lo por bem, estava ficando bem estressante e Gina não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ia levar para que se irritasse de verdade e metesse a mão naquela cara pálida do Malfoy.

Não culpava Hermione por ter dado um belo soco na cara de Draco quando teve a chance. Ele conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério com aquela cara irônica e as respostas na ponta da língua. Por Merlin!

 _\- Sei lá, né? Cada um tem prioridades diferentes..._

Draco se divertia cada vez mais ao ver o quão nervosa Gina estava ficando e lutava para conseguir atingir seu limite. Queria vê-la explodir, nunca havia conseguido a proeza de tirá-la do sério como conseguia com Rony. Aquela Weasley era mais bocuda, mais respondona, e certamente estar tentando se controlar criaria uma úlcera nela mais tarde.

 _\- Bom, se você chegou à essa conclusão, o que faz aqui agora? Só veio mesmo me dizer que o tempo acabou?_

Gina já estava sem paciência. Ficou brava a ponto de não ligar mais tanto assim para o lado que o Malfoy fosse decidir ajudar. Dependendo da resposta que ele lhe desse, estava prontinha para descer as escadas e larga-lo falando sozinho.

 _\- Mais ou menos._

Draco se aproximou dela um pouco receoso e desgostoso, pois sua chance de irritá-la de verdade acabava de ir por água abaixo. A expressão furiosa do rosto de Gina se amenizou um pouco ao tentar compreender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

O Malfoy tirou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho do bolso de sua calça e estendeu para Gina, que ficou olhando como se aquilo fosse uma barata intergaláctica voadora prestes a lhe atacar. Draco sacudiu a mão lentamente na frente do nariz dela, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

 _\- Pega. Você sabe ler, né?_

Gina apertou os olhos para fulmina-lo e puxou o pergaminho com força, se arrependendo em seguida com medo de rasgar. Havia uma mensagem escrita, mas a caligrafia era tão ruim que ela forçou a vista, tentando desvendar.

\- Mas que merda...

Balbuciou enquanto inclinava o rosto para tentar ler. Quando conseguiu ver que era uma ameaça de Você-sabe-quem para Draco, avisando que iria acabar com a sanidade de Narcisa Malfoy caso ele falhasse ou desistisse do planejado, Gina soltou uma exclamação.

Por ímpeto, amassou o pergaminho em seus dedos e ficou encarando Draco sem saber o que dizer e o que fazer. Porém, também não conseguia decifrar o que aquele menino pretendia ao lhe mostrar aquela ameaça. Será que era assim que ele lhe diria que não ia ajuda-la por motivos de força maior?

Estava quase ficando maluca com aquele silêncio, encarando Draco que se mostrava ilegível, até que arfou e umedeceu os lábios, deixando o olhar cair para os próprios pés.

Entreabriu os lábios, pronta para dizer que compreendia os motivos de Malfoy desistir, quando ele soltou uma risada curta e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o lado e fitando a vista estonteante que Gina passara a manhã toda observando.

 _\- Acho que você tinha razão, Weasley. Acho que tem uma salvação dançando bem na minha frente e estou teimando para não vê-la._

Gina ergueu de supetão os olhos para Draco, que não parecia interessado em lhe encarar de volta. Por um momento pensou estar alucinando. Será que ele iria dizer o que ela pensava que iria?

 _\- Mas estou vendo agora. E aí, o que você me sugere?_

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras proferidas, Gina deu um meio sorriso e mordeu os lábios em seguida, olhando para o Malfoy sem acreditar no que acabara de escutar. Por Merlin, será que ele... será que estava concordando?

 _\- Está dizendo que... vai me deixar te ajudar?_

Perguntou receosa, sem saber se era exatamente isso que o Malfoy queria dizer. Mas ele bufou, girando os olhos e parando de encarar a bela vista para lhe lançar um olhar atravessado e soltar uma frase irônica.

 _\- Uau, você não tem problemas de entendimento. Ponto para a Weasley._

Gina queria saltitar e dar pulinhos. Ficou tão feliz que não ligou para a arrogância do Malfoy e nem para sua frase ácida. Sozinha ela havia conseguido convencer o moleque mais insuportável de Hogwarts a tomar uma atitude! Queria poder olhar para Harry, Rony e Hermione agora e gritar um alto e sonoro " _Chupa!_ "

Mas estava feliz mesmo era por certificar-se de que não ia ver Hogwarts ruir na mão de comensais e que seus amigos teriam uma chance maravilhosa de combate-los! Isso era tão incrível que se a Gina do futuro voltasse no tempo para seu primeiro ano e lhe contasse que faria isso, certamente não acreditaria.

Porém, também ficou feliz por constatar que o semblante de Draco estava bem melhor que quando o viu na Sala Precisa, pela primeira vez. Parecia um pouco menos perturbado e levemente confiante de que as coisas iriam dar certo. Num impulso, Gina estendeu a mão e tocou o ombro do Malfoy de maneira a tentar lhe transmitir alguma confiança. Mas o garoto torceu o nariz e recuou um passo, limpando uma sujeira imaginária de seu braço.

 _\- Credo, sai Weasley! Se soubesse que ia reagir assim teria lhe enviado uma coruja com a notícia._

Gina puxou a mão de volta para o corpo, um pouco ofendida, mas sem deixar-se desanimar. Não havia como ficar brava ou ranzinza naquele instante. Estava esperançosa de que agora tudo ia dar certo! Tinha que dar!

Draco, por sua vez, estava contente com o belo resultado que obtivera ao falar com a Weasley. Não queria que tudo aquilo saísse de forma que parecesse que a menina estava lhe fazendo um favor, muito pelo contrário, ele que estava ajudando-a com informações privilegiadas, certo? Ao menos era assim que o Malfoy gostava de ver as coisas.

 _\- Você não vai se arrepender, Malfoy! Vamos dar um jeito de tirar você dessa enrascada._

Gina estava confiante, quase saltitante. E aquela animação toda vinda de uma Weasley era novidade para Draco, que teve que se segurar para não rir.

 _\- Então, fada da alegria, espero que este "vamos" mal-empregado na sua frase se refira a nós dois, certo? Ou estamos nos referindo aquele povo grifinório chato que você chama de amigos?_

E então Gina mordeu o lábio. Na verdade, não sabia bem como ia ajudar Malfoy. Mas ficou feliz por ele fazer questão de não a incluir na categoria de " _chata_ ", a qual colocava seus amigos (que, naquele momento, estava achando muito chatos também, pois não lhe davam a menor valorização!)

 _\- Não sei, Malfoy. Não sei como vamos fazer, mas sei que vamos! Quanto tempo ainda temos?_

 _\- Tempo?_

Draco perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de desdém. Nem mesmo ele tinha a resposta para aquela pergunta. E achou melhor contar a verdade para a Weasley.

 _\- Não sei, Weasley. Tempo vale mais que galeões para Voldemort. O dia em que um passarinho chegar vivo naqueles armários será o fim do prazo._

 _\- E você não pode mentir que o passarinho morreu?_

Draco engoliu seco e a encarou, com a grosseria pronta. Porém, decidiu que já havia perturbado demais aquela menina vermelha e amenizou a má resposta que elaborara.

 _\- Depende. Você tem coragem de matar o bicho? Por que sempre que me mandam alguma coisa, eu meio que preciso devolver..._

Gina assentiu e começou a andar em círculos pela torre de astronomia. Draco achou engraçada a preocupação dela, mas concluiu que era melhor não falar nada. Os sapatinhos da Weasley faziam um barulho chato enquanto caminhava, porém, o Malfoy preferiu deixar para fazer uma observação malvada em outra ocasião.

 _\- Queria poder contar para Hermione, ela certamente saberia..._

 _\- A sangue-ruim? Ah, aí você já está exigindo demais, Weasley. Confiar em você até que vai, mas nela?_

Gina suspirou e largou os braços ao lado do corpo.

 _\- Não vai ser fácil aguentar você se continuar falando assim das pessoas._

 _\- Ei, eu disse que topava deixar você pensar em alguma coisa, não que ia me transformar em uma pessoa bondosa e fazer caridades por aí privilegiando a Granger com a minha presença, e..._

Draco ergueu as mãos para dar mais dramaticidade aos seus argumentos e Gina abaixou a cabeça, sacudindo os braços como um boneco de posto de gasolina fazendo-o calar a boca no mesmo momento.

 _\- Tá, tá, ok, ok! E se só eu falar com ela? Você não precisa estar lá!_

O loiro se aproximou dela e cruzou os braços, baixando a vista para poder encará-la direito de maneira impassível. Gina arfou ao ver que ele iria tornar tudo bem difícil. Será que não conseguia simplesmente entender que os Weasley eram famosos por esperteza e não inteligência?

 _\- Vou confiar em você, Weasley, em mais nenhum dos seus amigos idiotas. Quero que isso fique bem claro. Não vou seguir nada que eles disserem, vou ouvir o que você disser por que me comprometi com você. Isto está bem claro?_

Gina assentiu levemente e abriu a boca para debater.

 _\- Mas..._

 _\- Você quer o maldito trato ou não?!_

Não era da índole de Gina mentir. Não gostava de enganar as pessoas e muito menos tirar vantagem de alguém. Mas, por outro lado, não podia simplesmente perder a oportunidade de ouro de salvar Hogwarts por causa de um orgulho besta vindo do Malfoy.

Pensou rápido e decidiu que ia falar com Hermione sim, quisesse ele ou não. Afinal de contas, não se comprometeu a dar relatórios diários para aquele insuportável, certo? Então concordou com a imposição dele, mesmo que não fosse cumprir o que prometia.

 _\- Tudo bem, será como você quer. Seremos só nós dois. A propósito, como vamos fazer para conversar sem que ninguém veja?_

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ainda irritado com a hipótese de ter que aturar a Granger, e suspirou com a pergunta da Weasley. Ainda não havia pensado nisso, mas não tinha a menor vontade de ficar se escondendo com ela por aí.

 _\- Nos encontramos aqui amanhã no mesmo horário. Vou tentar pensar em algum lugar e você tente dar um começo a este plano._

Gina torceu o nariz e cruzou os braços. Não gostou de receber ordens do Malfoy e quis deixar bem claro, ao que ele respondeu com um sorrisinho cínico, virando-se de costas e indo na direção das escadas. 

_\- E se você precisar falar comigo?_

A ruiva perguntou. Draco já estava quase saindo da torre de astronomia, quando respondeu.

 _\- Não se preocupe com isso, não irei precisar falar com você._

Então Gina amassou ainda mais o pergaminho que estava em sua mão, soltando um grunhido de indignação, já não tão feliz assim com aquele trato que conseguira. Aturar Malfoy não seria nada fácil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _N/A: O maior capítulo dessa fanfic (até agora)._

 _Pois é, finalmente os dois cabeçudos decidiram entrar em um acordo. E posso seguramente dizer que a fic começa agora :P hahahahha_

 _Queria dizer que fiquei muito muito feliz por ter comentários, gente. Obrigada mesmo, a todas vocês s2_

 _ **Gi Giudicelli**_ _Obrigada pela força, Gi! Você sempre tão querida e compreensiva, agradeço demais por acompanhar e sempre vir dar uma animada aqui, obrigada mesmo! Siim, a complexa cabecinha do Draco tem que ser exposta hahahaha até pq ele não é um personagem raso, né? Por isso é gostoso escrever com ele :P Espero que continue gostando!_

 _ **Ania Lupin**_ _Seja bem-vinda! Ah, você escreve? Vou dar uma passadinha no teu perfil então! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! :D então, a princípio elaborei 27, mas acho que vai ficar um pouco maior, no máximo 30. Ah, em breve você verá mais da Gina! E fico muito feliz que esteja gostando!_

 _ **Anônimo**_ _Seja bem-vindo(a)! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por comentar, espero que continue gostando e acompanhando! :D_

 _E é isso gente, semana que vem tem mais!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

Gina bem que tentou elaborar alguma coisa sozinha.

Tentou, mas não adiou nenhum de seus planos para fazê-lo. Foi ao treino de quadribol e alimentou os testrálios com Luna, tudo conforme o combinado. Achou que ficaria muito esquisito desmarcar seus compromissos de última hora. Porém, acabou distante e pensativa durante quase o dia todo.

Assim que terminou tudo que tinha para fazer, Gina correu pelos corredores até a biblioteca, na esperança de encontrar um livro ou alguma informação que lhe ajudasse. Pelo horário pensou que não encontraria mais ninguém lá, porém se desapontou ao se deparar com Harry e Hermione, que pareciam discutir alguma coisa, escorados á uma das enormes e empoeiradas estantes de madeira.

A menina gesticulava enquanto sussurrava alguma coisa para Harry, que não poderia parecer mais interessado. Gina girou os olhos nas órbitas e presumiu que deviam estar falando sobre Você-sabe-quem, para variar. Foi se aproximando dos dois o mais discretamente que pôde, com aqueles malditos sapatos barulhentos que aprendera a detestar.

Hermione virou-se para ela e deu um sorriso aliviado, como se, de todas as pessoas do castelo, Gina fosse a única que poderia chegar sem soar ameaçadora. A ruiva retribuiu e acenou simpaticamente, olhando para Harry logo em seguida, que continuava perdido nos pensamentos, como se as palavras da amiga ainda circulassem por sua cabeça.

Então Gina resolveu que, já que Hermione estava ali mesmo, talvez fosse uma boa hora para conversarem. Afinal, embora quisesse muito resolver tudo sozinha, sabia que precisava dela.

 _\- Hermione, posso falar com você?_

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas e arfou, soltando os braços ao lado do corpo, como se perguntasse " _sério?_ " Ao que Gina respondeu com um suave aceno da cabeça, um pouco desencorajada de prosseguir com aquela ideia de contar para a amiga o que estava acontecendo.

Gina culpava-se mentalmente por ter mentido para o Malfoy, uma vez que ele lhe confiara aquele importante segredo. Não que houvesse sido por muita boa vontade, mas que seja, estavam combinados a seguir com aquilo, certo?

Hermione olhou para o garoto, que pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos e sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, saindo da biblioteca como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Gina ficou olhando enquanto ele se afastava, temendo que a sanidade mental do "Eleito" houvesse ido pelo ralo. Passara por ela como se nem existisse e a Weasley sabia perfeitamente que Harry costumava nutrir sentimentos por ela.

Ou será que, mesmo a parte mais humana de Harry Potter estava indo para o brejo? Suspirou enquanto o via sumir pelo corredor não muito bem iluminado. " _Afinal de contas, não deve ser fácil ser o menino que sobreviveu_ ", Gina concluiu.

 _\- Está tudo bem com Harry?_

Gina perguntou enquanto voltava sua atenção para Hermione, que ainda encarava o caminho que Harry fizera para sair da biblioteca. Ela começou a caminhar lentamente para uma das mesas de madeira, porém, pela primeira vez, se sentaria ali sem nenhum livro em suas mãos. A ruiva a seguiu, ainda aguardando por uma resposta.

 _\- Am... Ele anda com a cabeça cheia. Você deve compreender..._

Hermione falou meio sem jeito, olhando para Gina como se esperasse sua compreensão. A ruiva assentiu e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que rodeava a larga mesa de madeira. Hermione sentou-se logo ao seu lado e suspirou baixinho, apertando os dedos enquanto parecia frustrada por estar ali perdendo seu tempo.

 _\- Hermione, eu não sei por onde começar, mas preciso muito que prometa que isso vai ficar só entre nós duas._

Hermione apertou as sobrancelhas e deu uma risada nervosa. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, como se já esperasse pelo que Gina iria dizer e a tentasse encorajar com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, já não tão apressados. A Weasley suspeitou que o assunto esperado seria sobre Harry, mas temeu que desapontaria a amiga.

 _\- Prometo, Gina._

A Weasley suspirou e escorou suas costas na madeira da cadeira, tomando fôlego para começar a falar, mas sem saber ao certo qual frase dizer primeiro. Parecia que qualquer coisa que elaborasse ia fazer Hermione sair para trás e começar a persuadi-la de contar tudo para Harry e Rony. E Gina definitivamente não estava com vontade de fazer isso.

 _\- Ok... eu... meio que descobri que haverá um ataque de comensais da morte em Hogwarts, provavelmente em alguns dias..._

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas e ouviu com atenção, mantendo-se ilegível. Não dava para saber se estava ou não acreditando em tudo aquilo, mas Gina permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que a menina se manifestasse para, então, dizer a parte realmente chocante da situação. Até por que não queria matar ninguém do coração.

 _\- Como descobriu isso? Tem certeza?_

Quando ela finalmente perguntou, Gina corrigiu a postura e se aproximou de Hermione, delicadamente colocando as mãos nos ombros da amiga e a olhando bem no fundo dos olhos, como se estivesse ensinando alguma coisa para uma criança.

 _\- Tenho. Draco Malfoy me contou._

E Hermione riu, como se Gina houvesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Jogou as costas para bater na madeira da cadeira e fechou os olhos, com o barulho de seu riso preenchendo os vazios corredores da biblioteca. A Weasley, por outro lado, não achava a menor graça e continuava olhando com seriedade para a amiga.

Quando Hermione percebeu que Gina não acompanhava sua risada, foi murchando aos pouquinhos, até que arregalou seus olhos e ficou encarando-a como se fosse a lula gigante. A Weasley girou uma das mãos no ar, como se dissesse para que a outra continuasse rindo. Porém não tinha mais graça.

 _\- Já acabou? Podemos conversar agora?_

 _\- Oh Merlin, você está falando sério._

Hermione constatou arregalando os olhos. Gina suspirou e começou a falar. Contou sobre a primeira vez que falou com o Malfoy, na Sala Precisa. Dos armários sumidouros, do Lago Negro e do último encontro que tiveram na torre de Astronomia. Falou do bilhete de Voldemort e dos comensais, mas também ressaltou que aquilo não soava convincente e que precisava de ajuda para saber o que fazer com o tempo e liberdade que o sonserino lhe dera.

Hermione levou algum tempo para digerir a informação. Pareceu um pouco atordoada, olhando de Gina para a mesa da biblioteca repetidamente. Por fim, após um longo período em silêncio e raciocinando, finalmente pareceu ter bolado algo inteligente para dizer, enchendo a Weasley de esperanças de que alguma genialidade saísse por seus lábios.

 _\- Não sei o que dizer._

Gina suspirou decepcionada. Passou a mão pelos cabelos avermelhados e ficou de olhos fechados. Nunca pensou que concordaria com o Malfoy, mas estava começando a pensar que não devia ter contado nada. Perdera quase uma hora ali explicando tudo para Hermione e ela nem conseguia raciocinar para lhe dizer algo útil. " _Mas que bela bosta..._ " pensava antes de ser brutalmente interrompida.

 _\- Eu sabia! Sabia que tinha algo estranho com essas porcarias de armários! Argh!_

Por um instante, Gina foi quem quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir a empolgação inesperada da Granger. Hermione girava o punho no ar, como se houvesse solucionado um dos grandes mistérios da humanidade. Porém, não contou para a Weasley de onde já havia ouvido falar naqueles estranhos armários sumidouros, apenas seguiu com seu raciocínio.

 _\- Você confia nele, Gina? Lhe pareceu como se fosse verdade?_

Ao ouvir a pergunta de Hermione, Gina lhe encarou e suspirou baixinho, recostando a cabeça na quina da cadeira e lhe encarando como se já estivesse cansada de pensar.

 _\- Acho que sim. Acho que o Malfoy não ia querer ir tão longe só para curtir com a minha cara, sabe? Fora que ele parecia bem perturbado na Sala Precisa, acho que não estava lidando bem com a pressão..._

Gina falou com a voz baixa e arrastada, sem desviar o olhar da amiga por um segundo. Hermione assentiu levemente, parecendo concordar. Então apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa e cruzou os dedos, encostando o queixo nas mãos e olhando para frente, como se estivesse tentando fazer o cérebro pegar no tranco, em uma posição que quase fez a Weasley rir.

Porém, aparentemente, funcionou. O rosto de Hermione se iluminou de uma forma que nem uma lâmpada conseguiria fazer.

 _\- Vocês vão se encontrar amanhã na torre de Astronomia, certo?_

Gina assentiu suavemente, prestando atenção e não se atrevendo a interromper a linha de raciocínio que poderia salvar sua vida. Agora se arrependia de quase ter dado razão ao Malfoy. Hermione era brilhante, como é que pôde duvidar disso nem que por um segundo que fosse?

 _\- Você precisa saber o plano todo, Gina. Acredito que você só sabe um pedaço, deve ter outra coisa para esses comensais quererem aqui. Não iam apenas vir para fazer uma visita..._

Hermione concluiu, gesticulando enquanto falava e, vez ou outra, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Parecia estar elaborando alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo em que compartilhava com Gina suas ideias. E a ruiva assentia, incentivando-a a continuar.

 _\- Mas quero que seja cuidadosa! Não vou me perdoar se essa barata nojenta e repugnante fizer alguma coisa a você. Tem certeza que não podemos contar..._

 _\- Para mais ninguém, Hermione, por favor!_

Gina uniu as duas mãos e as puxou para a frente de seu rosto, em uma clássica expressão de alguém que implora. Hermione não parecia muito contente em manter o segredo, mas torceu o nariz e assentiu, bufando baixinho.

 _\- Está bem, não falo nada! Merlin, será que todo Weasley é cabeça-oca?_

A ruiva sorriu e voltou a relaxar na cadeira, tamborilando com os dedos sobre suas pernas enquanto encarava Hermione, esperando que ela lhe dissesse mais alguma coisa. A menina assentiu e ergueu o indicador, como se recordasse de algo muito importante.

 _\- Não deixe que ninguém veja vocês! Seja cuidadosa, pois se algum sonserino souber disso, a coisa vai ficar feia e duvido que Malfoy não vá tirar o dele da reta para que você se ferre sozinha._

Gina assentiu lentamente, sentindo-se como uma criança que é advertida pela mãe a tomar cuidado com o lobo mau que a espera na estrada. Sacudiu a mão, como se querendo apressar Hermione de dizer logo o que mais de importante tinha em sua mente.

 _\- Amanhã, depois que você falar com ele, me conta o que descobrir e vamos bolando juntas alguma coisa. E não diga que estou te ajudando..._

 _\- Não sou burra, Hermione._

Gina riu e ficou de pé. Apoiou a mão no ombro de Hermione carinhosamente, como havia feito com Malfoy pela manhã, olhando em seus olhos para transmitir que tudo ficaria bem. Então virou-se de costas para ela, saindo pela porta da biblioteca como se houvesse tirado um milhão de quilos de sua consciência.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _Acho que era assim que Errol se sentia_ ", Gina pensou. Por anos a coruja não tão inteligente assim se metera em diversas enrascadas e acidentes para entregar os recados e correspondência da família Weasley. Por fim, podia compreender como aquele bicho maluco se sentia, indo de um lado para o outro tentando transmitir informações.

Entretanto, Errol não precisava ficar mentindo sobre o remetente das correspondências. Gina, por outro lado, não podia dizer que ia levar todo aquele conhecimento que adquirisse com Malfoy para Hermione e ainda tinha que ser discreta quando fosse conversar com a amiga, pois se o garoto descobrisse, provavelmente não confiaria nela novamente.

Estava esperando por Malfoy na torre de Astronomia aquela manhã, conforme o combinado, com sua bolsa transversal de couro pendurada com descuido no ombro esquerdo. Andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente e morrendo de medo de alguma outra pessoa surgir ali sem ser o garoto. Ou pior: que ele levasse companhia para aterrorizá-la e jogá-la de lá de cima.

Decidira já ir carregando seus materiais escolares para não precisar voltar correndo ao dormitório e para o caso de precisar anotar alguma coisa que Malfoy dissesse. E esse, aliás, era outro aspecto que lhe preocupava. O garoto havia se responsabilizado de pensar em algum lugar mais discreto para se encontrarem e sentia seus pelos arrepiarem de medo quando pensava em algumas sugestões que poderiam sair da boca dele. Como a floresta proibida, por exemplo.

Começava a se irritar com a demora de Malfoy, que estava já quase meia hora atrasado, quando viu a cabeleira loira dele surgir e vir subindo pela escada caracol. " _Ok, Gina. Seja boazinha_ ", pensou enquanto alinhava a saia e a blusa do uniforme, sem conseguir esconder a ansiedade.

Draco surpreendeu-se por ver que Gina já estava lá, mas o que lhe assustou mesmo foi o sorriso forçado que ela botou nos lábios, sem a menor vontade. Foi como ver Snape tentar achar graça de alguma coisa, bem bizarro. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e se aproximou da Weasley sem muita pressa, pronto para se divertir às custas dela.

 _\- Você sempre está de bom humor de manhã, Weasley?_

O sorriso que tremia nos lábios de Gina foi se desfazendo enquanto ela tentava inutilmente não deixar o clima entre eles como algo insuportável. Mas esse era justamente seu problema, não conseguia aturar aquele menino. Toda vez que o via em sua frente tinha vontade de sair correndo.

 _\- Você está atrasado._

 _\- Ah, foi isso que te deixou feliz então?_

Gina desistiu de tentar ser simpática e coçou a bochecha, olhando para Draco em silêncio enquanto se munia de paciência. Umedeceu os lábios e, ao reparar que ele não carregava seus materiais, decidiu perguntar.

 _\- Não vai para a aula?_

 _\- Você foi subitamente promovida a monitora, Weasley? Acho que não..._

Draco cruzou os braços e Gina grunhiu. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um momento, em silêncio, e dava para sentir os raios elétricos que um lançava para o outro através daquela pausa dramática em seu diálogo.

 _\- Podemos falar do que realmente interessa?_

Era tão chato que o Malfoy preferisse que as coisas continuassem sendo desagradáveis, mas Gina resolveu não relutar. Afinal de contas, ia ser mesmo muito chato ter que ficar fingindo que gostava de estar ali, quando na verdade queria mesmo era dormir. Ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ficar de papo com aquele ser repugnante.

 _\- Tudo bem, você pode começar dizendo se achou algum lugar para..._

 _\- Claro que eu achei algum lugar, que pergunta idiota, Weasley._

A ruiva respirou fundo enquanto fechava os olhos e apertava os punhos. Odiava ser interrompida, mais que tudo na vida, e parece que o Malfoy havia feito essa importante descoberta. Além de lhe irritar, agora também ia ficar lhe cortando. " _Que ótimo_ ", Gina pensou, " _nada nunca é de graça, não é mesmo?_ "

 _\- Onde vai ser?_

Draco tinha que se conter muito para não rir. Mantinha o rosto tranquilo, com o mesmo ar irônico de sempre, mas a verdade é que estava achando tanta graça em irritar a Weasley que pensava ter sido abençoado por Merlin. Além de se safar de toda aquela situação com Voldemort, de brinde, ganhava uma cabeça vermelha para atormentar.

 _\- No meu quarto. Como eu sou monitor, não vamos ser incomodados se você chegar nas horas certas._

Gina arregalou os olhos e recuou um passo, olhando para Draco sem acreditar no que havia acabado de escutar. Não podia ser verdade, tinha que ser mais algum tipo de piadinha idiota, ou talvez sua audição estivesse afetada, por que acabava de ouvir um Malfoy convidar uma Weasley para seu quarto?

 _\- O que você disse?_

Gina perguntou quase em um sussurro, segurando firme na alça de sua bolsa enquanto apertava os olhos e encarava Draco com estranheza. Malfoy bufou e revirou os olhos, colocando as mãos na nuca e torcendo o nariz.

 _\- Mas que inferno, Weasley, você lava essas orelhas imundas ou só quer mesmo ficar ouvindo minha voz?_

Chega.

Gina apertou os olhos de uma forma que Draco ainda não havia visto. Ela deu-lhe um empurrão tão forte que o fez cambalear e cair sentado enquanto a encarava, assustado, sem ter percebido que ela já estava tão irritada assim.

 _\- Quer saber? Que se dane você e sua família e Hogwarts e toda essa merda, eu estou fora! Não consigo aturar você! Merlin me livre!_

Draco ficou tão assustado que, quando pensou em fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, Gina já estava descendo as escadas da torre de Astronomia com aquele sapatinho irritante fazendo " _plec, plec_ " conforme ela caminhava. A ruiva nem olhava para trás, só caminhava toda nervosa, sacudindo os cabelos e bufando.

 _\- Ei, Weasley!_

Draco chamou, mas quando se apoiou no corrimão viu que Gina já estava bem mais à frente e não parecia ter humor para conversar. Então arregalou os olhos e arfou, passando os dedos entre os cabelos e sentindo o coração bater no peito com intensidade, quase como se fosse ter um ataque cardíaco.

Lá se ia sua única chance de salvação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A:** _Oi gente, tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim!_

 _Primeiro quero agradecer muito pelos comentários! Estou radiante com algum retorno nessa fanfic, me deixa feliz de verdade!_

 _E para você, que só lê e não comenta, DÁ UMA FORÇA AI CARA!_

 _ **Gi Giudicelli**_ _, é tão gostoso saber que posso contar com você aqui! Obrigada mesmo por continuar acompanhando e mandando reviews, fico sempre muito feliz! Ah, sim, sobre suas dúvidas: (1) eu dei uma pesquisadinha nesse fato, por que também fiquei na dúvida e não estou exatamente com meus livros para consultar :( mas ai não achei nada à respeito, a informação era de que só a Luna e o Harry podiam ver, então resolvi não arriscar, até pq ela não perdeu nenhum familiar (ainda), né? (2) Lilá é repetente. (não, mentira! Hahahahha) às vezes eu me esqueço dessa diferença de idade, foi falha minha mesmo. Hihihih. Foi mal muito obrigada por comentar, viu? Espero que continue acompanhando!_

 _ **Ania Lupin**_ _, MENINA, QUE FANFIC! Li os 37 capítulos em dois dias! E estou completamente maluca para saber a continuação! Também li suas outras fanfics e estou nesse exato momento escrevendo as respectivas reviews. Fui dormir as 4 da manhã devorando suas histórias e as adorei! Muito obrigada por comentar, de verdade, fico tão feliz! Então, desenvolver os dois de uma forma "natural" é bem demorado, eu já passei do capítulo 20 e tô aqui doida para fazer logo algumas coisas, ai sempre acabo dando uma pausa para não sair atropelando tudo e juntando logo os dois hahahahhaha. Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando! S2_

 _Nos vemos semana que vem galera! Beijos :*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo sete.**

Desespero.

Draco ficou encarando atônito enquanto a Weasley ia saindo toda nervosa da torre de astronomia. Os sapatinhos barulhentos denunciavam o caminho que ela fazia enquanto a mente do Malfoy trabalhava em uma velocidade incrível. Não imaginava que ela fosse reagir dessa maneira, já havia lhe dito tanta coisa pior...

Embora não se importasse com os sentimentos feridos da Weasley, Draco não podia simplesmente deixa-la ir embora. Por Merlin, se ela fosse, o que seria de sua vida? Via naquela cabeça vermelha teimosa sua única salvação, a porta aberta que precisava para poder livrar sua família de Voldemort.

E agora lá ia ela, toda bravinha, se remexendo e bufando. Draco, mesmo desesperado, não pôde deixar de acha-la engraçada enquanto caminhava, crente que era gente, com aqueles olhos apertados e a saia balançando nos quadris.

 _\- Mas que falta de fibra, Weasley!_

Ele gritou do topo da escada, tentando iniciar uma discussão que o fizesse ganhar algum tempo. Porém, Gina simplesmente o ignorou e continuou caminhando enquanto sacudia a saia em seus quadris e bufava sem nem olhar para trás. Draco ficou vendo-a chegar quase ao último degrau e bufou.

Era orgulhoso demais para sair correndo e gritando atrás dela, mas sabia que precisava pará-la se quisesse estar vivo no próximo natal. Então, mais do que depressa, sacou sua varinha e apontou para Gina. Não pensou duas vezes, apenas petrificou a ruiva, que caiu de cara no chão, feito uma pedra.

Arrependeu-se, porém, logo em seguida. Pelo barulho que a queda de Gina havia feito, supôs que aquilo devia ter doído um bocado. Então foi descendo rapidinho pelos degraus até chegar nela. Decidiu virá-la com a barriga para cima e assim o fez. Segurou nos ombros da menina e girou seu corpo sem muito jeito.

Embora Gina estivesse petrificada, os olhos dela fitaram Malfoy cheios de raiva. Ele ficou imaginando que palavrões a Weasley iria escolher para gritar e se, quando retirasse no feitiço, iria estuporá-lo muitas vezes. Porém, apenas sacudiu as mãos e arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se pedisse a ela que se acalmasse.

 _\- Ok, foi mal, eu sei. Mas você que é a culpada, Weasley! Por Merlin, não aguenta uma brincadeira..._

Já estava com a varinha na mão, pronto para retirar o feitiço, quando um sorriso maligno e travesso brotou em seus lábios, fazendo com que Gina arregalasse os olhos logo em seguida.

 _\- Ei, Weasley, e se eu deixasse você assim?!_

E não se conteve. Riu da cara de raiva engraçada que a Weasley fazia enquanto só conseguia fulmina-lo com o olhar. Estava ficando completamente vermelha e mesmo o Malfoy sabia que isso era um mau sinal. Porém, Gina 9além de irritada e com uns instintos bem violentos) estava surpresa.

Nunca havia ouvido aquele menino rir.

 _\- Brincadeira, Weasley. Vou tirar o feitiço, ok? Não se preocupe. Mas me ouça primeiro._

Draco sentou-se no degrau da escada enquanto girava a varinha entre os dedos e encarava uma Gina petrificada e vermelha. Sabia que quanto mais tempo a menina passasse daquele jeito, pior seria quando a libertasse. Mas achou que seria uma bela forma de conversar se ela ficasse apenas ouvindo antes de lhe fazer perguntas idiotas.

 _\- Bom, eu pensei em nos encontrarmos no meu quarto por que, primeiro, ninguém entra lá, e segundo, vai ser mais fácil que você venha até mim do que o contrário, certo?_

Draco perguntou sabendo que não iria obter uma resposta. Olhou para Gina por um momento e percebeu que seu semblante de ódio estava um pouco mais ameno. Deu um meio sorriso satisfeito ao ver que estava no controle da situação e que corria bem menos risco de ser estuporado se a livrasse do feitiço agora.

 _\- Mas se você ficar com medo de ir lá, podemos nos encontrar na floresta proibida..._

Então Draco apontou a varinha para Gina e retirou o feitiço, permitindo com que a ruiva se sentasse logo em seguida em um movimento mecânico.

Gina apoiou uma das mãos no rosto e fechou os olhos, como se só agora sentisse o impacto da queda. Se sentiu zonza e agradeceu a Merlin por estar sentada. Do contrário, teria caído novamente. Engoliu a seco enquanto sua testa latejava e sentiu tanta raiva que achou melhor nem encarar o Malfoy naquele instante.

Tentou estabilizar sua respiração e arfou, deitando-se de costas novamente afim de fazer a dor de cabeça passar. Draco inclinou o rosto para o lado e ficou olhando assustado para a Weasley que, estranhamente, ainda não havia começado a tagarelar.

 _\- Ei, Weasley. Weasley!_

Draco chamou sem obter nenhum retorno. Gina se manteve de olhos fechados, esperando a dor latejante passar. Não conseguia pensar, não conseguia nem falar de tão zonza que estava. Sabia que Malfoy a chamava, mas simplesmente não dava para responder.

 _\- Por Merlin, Weasley! Não me vá morrer agora!_

Após uns cinco minutos, Gina tentou se sentar novamente e percebeu que a dor estava começando a amenizar. Finalmente virou os olhos para Draco, que a encarava com um pouco de apreensão, sem saber direito o que falar ou o que fazer. A Weasley, por outro lado, apenas suspirou e fez menção de levantar. Apoiou-se nos próprios joelhos e colocou-se de pé.

 _\- Eu detesto você._

Ela murmurou para Draco enquanto o encarava com seriedade. Draco suspirou, como se houvesse feito uma importante constatação e ficou de pé ao lado dela.

 _\- Que bom que já está odiando. Significa que não está tão mal assim._

Gina parou bem de frente a Draco, lhe encarando nos olhos sem emitir nenhum som. O garoto estava um pouco mais tranquilo por ver que a Weasley conseguia parar em suas duas pernas, e achou melhor não comentar com ela sobre o galo enorme que se anunciava na testa sardenta.

Estava tão distraído olhando para o galo na testa de Gina que nem percebeu a mão dela se aproximando violentamente de seu rosto. Quando viu, já estava ouvindo o barulho seco do tapa e sentindo a bochecha esquentar pelo golpe que a Weasley havia lhe dado.

 _\- Ei!_

Exclamou ofendido, colocando a mão sobre a bochecha. Gina bufou e bateu o pé, olhando para o Malfoy com tanta raiva que pensou que ia explodir. Ergueu sua varinha e apontou para o nariz do loiro, que arqueou as sobrancelhas e não desviou o olhar daquela cara de assassina que a Weasley fazia.

 _\- Você vai me escutar agora, Draco Malfoy, e vai ouvir muito bem!_

Gina apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Draco e forçou para baixo, indicando que queria que ele se sentasse nos degraus novamente. O Malfoy suspirou e fez o que a Weasley mandava, olhando-a sem muito interesse, mas receoso pelo que ela iria dizer.

 _\- Vou esquecer o que aconteceu aqui hoje, Malfoy. –_ Gina disse, fazendo uma pequena pausa. _– Vou relevar sua chatice, vou deixar para lá o feitiço que você soltou contra mim e vou manter o combinado. Porém, da próxima vez que você for um imbecil comigo, da próxima vez que se atrever a apontar essa varinha dos infernos para mim, irá acabar com ela enfiada em algum lugar não muito agradável, está entendendo o que estou dizendo?_

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas e assentiu levemente. Ficou pensando que aquela era a segunda vez que uma garota da grifinória lhe ameaçava e se penalizou por Potter, por um momento. Como ele sobrevivia no meio de tanta gente histérica? Por Merlin, não é como se ele a houvesse amaldiçoado ou algo assim...

Gina guardou sua varinha e bufou, olhando para Draco como quem olha para uma barata.

 _\- Vou estar na porta do seu quarto amanhã, às seis em ponto. E se você não abrir aquela porcaria de passagem, juro que não ajudo mais você!_

Sem esperar resposta, Gina se virou de costas e saiu andando, ignorando completamente o fato de que não havia descoberto nada sobre o plano dos comensais e ainda estava perdendo mais um dia por puro orgulho ferido. Encaminhou-se na direção da enfermaria, para ver se arranjava alguma coisa que amenizasse sua dor de cabeça.

Draco, por outro lado, ria baixinho sentado no degrau da torre de astronomia, agora que já se sentia seguro o suficiente. Continuou girando sua varinha entre os dedos enquanto pensava na cara de poucos amigos que a Weasley havia feito quando saiu do feitiço.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estava tudo saindo estranhamente bem.

Gina não sabia ao certo se havia conseguido assustar o Malfoy no dia anterior, mas ele lhe atendera na hora em que combinaram (pela primeira vez), deixando-a entrar em seu quarto e até que não parecia muito incomodado com sua presença.

Estava sentada no grande baú que havia aos pés da cama e não pôde deixar de reparar em como aquele quarto era incrível. Quer dizer, os monitores da grifinória também tinham um dormitório só deles, mas não era nem de longe parecido com aquilo. Mas decidiu não dar o braço a torcer e acabou nem falando nada.

Estava mexendo em sua bolsa para pegar os pergaminhos, a pena e o tinteiro enquanto Malfoy a observava, largado na cama, parecendo incrivelmente sonolento. Os dois chegaram juntos à conclusão de que se entendiam melhor em silêncio.

Gina apoiou o tinteiro no baú e delicadamente pousou a pena sobre ele, capturando um pouco enquanto colocava-se a escrever nos pergaminhos algumas coisas que sabia, como os armários sumidouros e como funcionavam. Logo que acabou, ergueu os olhos castanhos para Draco, que estava quase dormindo.

 _\- Malfoy? Preciso que me explique algumas coisas..._

 _\- Hm._

Ele resmungou, ainda sem abrir os olhos enquanto Gina suspirava baixinho e encarava os pergaminhos. Fez menção de coçar a testa, mas o galo que havia ali lhe fez estremecer com o mínimo toque de seus dedos, recolhendo a mão de volta a junto do corpo imediatamente.

Quase ficou brava com Draco pelo incidente do dia anterior, mas resolveu que não valia a pena.

 _\- Por exemplo, por que os comensais vêm aqui para Hogwarts?_

Draco entreabriu os olhos e encarou em silêncio. Gina se manteve quieta, aguardando uma resposta enquanto ele pensava se dizia ou não a ela a deliciosa tarefa que havia ganhado do lorde das trevas em seus últimos dias de férias. Por fim suspirou e começou a contar. Não tinha um motivo para esconder isso dela, já estavam trabalhando juntos mesmo, então optou por não rodear ou enfeitar a situação, indo direto ao ponto.

 _\- Para que vejam com os próprios olhos que eu matei Dumbledore._

Gina arranhou a garganta e apoiou uma das mãos no colchão, esperando que a qualquer momento Draco erguesse o rosto e desse aquela risada idiota que sempre escapava quando fazia alguma piada. Porém, o tempo foi passando e isso não aconteceu. Gina se ajeitou sentada no baú e entrelaçou os dedos, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

Ela pigarreou e mordiscou os lábios, ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. O Malfoy se sentou na cama e bocejou, olhando-a com certo descaso, pensando que a pequena cabeça da Weasley devia explodir a qualquer momento com tanta informação. Por isso, decidiu emendar ainda mais uma frase que a ajudasse a se localizar.

 _\- Por isso que essa porcaria de plano que vamos elaborar tem que sair logo. Aquele velho irritante vai acabar morto caso fracassemos._

Gina sentiu vontade de vomitar. Não podia ser verdade. Tinha que ser uma das brincadeiras de mau gosto do Malfoy, só podia ser isso! Ela arquejou enquanto o encarava com os olhos arregalados e deixou seu olhar vagar pelo quarto sem saber direito o que pensar. A responsabilidade de fazer aquele plano dar certo agora parecia ter o peso do mundo.

Ela voltou a olhar para Draco enquanto lutava para não arquejar ou vomitar. Isso explicava muito melhor o real motivo de todo aquele desespero que aparecia nos olhos cinzentos de Malfoy nos primeiros dias em que se encontraram. Não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa por saber que aquele garoto havia segurado tudo aquilo sozinho até que ela invadisse seus planos e o fizesse compartilhar este terrível segredo.

A Weasley abaixou a cabeça, um pouco desesperançosa. Se esse era o intuito da chegada dos comensais, se estava mesmo no plano deles matar Dumbledore, Gina assumiu que isso iria acontecer. Eram tão insistentes em seus esquemas que, eventualmente, uma hora ou outra acabavam conseguindo o que queriam. Especialmente Lucio Malfoy, aquele homem que ela odiava com todas as fibras do seu ser e que conseguira lhe causar tão mal... um mal que a perseguia até hoje e, aparentemente, nuca a deixaria. Então uma lágrima irresponsável e teimosa rolou pela bochecha da garota que tentava bravamente prender o choro.

Logo após a primeira lágrima cair, Gina não conteve outras de traçarem um caminho úmido por seu rosto sardento, escorrendo por suas bochechas salientes e pingando nos pergaminhos que segurava. Se sentiu tão tola por pensar que estava segura em Hogwarts, tão tola por pensar que conseguiria ajudar Draco Malfoy e sua família, tão tola por pensar que salvaria seus amigos e impediria a destruição do castelo que amava tanto quanto sua própria casa.

Ela soluçou baixinho e levou as duas mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-se envergonhada de chorar na frente de um Malfoy. Justamente Gina, que costumava ser tão forte, se despedaçando daquela forma, mal podia se reconhecer. Mas, por Merlin, lhe doía o coração só de pensar que não teria mais Dumbledore ali. Que a escola ficaria à mercê de criminosos e comensais. Que seu precioso recanto seria destruído, assim como tudo que lentamente ruía durante uma guerra idiota que se tornava mais eminente a cada dia.

Seu coração doía enquanto essa ideia lhe corroía a mente. Não pôde evitar de se encolher um pouquinho, enquanto soluçava e tremia, completamente aterrorizada com as novidades que Malfoy lhe contava.

Draco, por sua vez, nunca pensou que seria tão incomodo ver aquela menina Weasley chorando. Se culpou mentalmente por ter sido muito seco em lhe dar a resposta que pedira e acabou ali, completamente constrangido e desconfortável, como se cada soluço dela lhe desse uma espetada na pele. Desviou seu olhar para a janela, dando a Gina alguma privacidade para se recompor, o que não parecia estar acontecendo, pois a frequência de seus suspiros e fungadas apenas aumentava. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros enquanto deixava seu pensamento guiar-lhe para longe dali.

Talvez lhe incomodasse aquele choro por que Draco sabia que já havia sido o causador dele uma vez, mesmo que indiretamente. Claro que só fora saber dos planos de seu pai ao colocar um diário nas coisas da Weasley muito tempo depois, mas lembrava-se de ver a ruiva andando feito um fantasma pelos corredores do castelo e imaginava quantas e quantas vezes ela não havia se descabelado e se entregado às lágrimas daquela mesma maneira que fazia ali ao seu lado.

Porém, não conseguia nem pensar em se desculpar com ela por qualquer dano daquela época por que, primeiro, tinha um orgulho enorme que o impediria de dizer qualquer coisa que a fizesse entender que ele sentia muito por uma situação que não causou, o que não tinha lá muita lógica. Segundo por que Draco tinha medo de reviver demais as lembranças na menina e acabar sendo estuporado, coisa que ele já constatara que não era lá muito gostoso de se sentir.

Mas, em seu íntimo, sentia muito por aquele ocorrido. Teria impedido na época, se soubesse que iria acontecer, mas na verdade não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.

Os soluços de Gina foram lhe puxando de volta de seus pensamentos, e, por Merlin, era tão insuportável ouvir os arquejos da Weasley preenchendo seu quarto, pois atormentá-la e passar algum tempo perturbando-a era sua única diversão atualmente. Ela antes não sabia as coisas que estavam para acontecer e sua ignorância permitia que Draco pudesse se esquecer dos problemas e ser apenas um garoto, como ele queria ser.

Agora, que Gina já estava ciente, sabia que seus olhos castanhos se tornariam assustados e temerosos, assim como os dele ficavam quando se lembrava ou recebia algum bilhetinho de Voldemort. Não precisava que as coisas seguissem por aquele caminho. Sabe-se lá o que a Weasley faria se continuasse com medo e tristeza daquele jeito.

Então Draco ergueu uma das mãos na direção dela, fazendo com que Gina o encarasse em meio aos olhos molhados e o rosto vermelho pelo choro. Não pôde deixar de pensar que ela parecia só uma criança assustada daquele jeito, nada semelhante à garota impertinente, persuasiva e intrometida que estava se enfiando sem sua vida nos últimos dias por pura teimosia.

E, talvez por não gostar de ouvi-la chorando, talvez pela culpa antiga que o arrebatara aquele instante ou por que simplesmente queria que ela se recompusesse, Draco decidiu que iria dar a Gina um incentivo para parar de se render ao medo e voltar a ser forte, como costumava ser. Ele suspirou e sacudiu a mão, tentando passar a ela um senso de urgência enquanto indicava os pergaminhos com um movimento do queixo.

 _\- Me passe os pergaminhos, Weasley. Preciso fazer algumas anotações._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

N/A: Oi galerinha!

Então, gostaram do capítulo? Foi um dos meus favoritos de escrever, pois tem uma baita interação entre eles e, particularmente, me diverti com a cena da torre de astronomia. Espero que vocês partilhem deste sentimento s2.

Queria dar imensas boas-vindas para **RebecaMCP** , que se deu ao trabalho de comentar em **todos os capítulos**! Muito obrigada Rebeca, e sim, assim que vi seu nome ele soou familiar, então vi que você estava na Pouco a Pouco e quero pedir desculpas por aquela fanfic que teve um final de bosta hahahahaha eu pretendia fazer uma continuação para ela, sabe? Mas reli e achei tão mal escrita e bobinha e que me convenci a fazer tudo de novo! Talvez daqui três anos eu releia essa e ache uma bela bosta também, mas por enquanto estou me dedicando para que não ocorra! Hahahahahaha Muito bom ter você aqui, adorei receber todos os reviews, fiquei SUPER EMOCIONADA com seus comentários e espero de coração que continue lendo e gostando desta! NEM ME FALA EM ROMANCE! Meus dedos coçam para escrever logo várias coisas e fico aqui, na base do chá de camomila para me acalmar e não atropelar tudo, como costumo fazer. E sim, vamos fazer a campanha! #dêumsapatoparaginaweasley! Muito obrigada mesmo viu? Beijos!

 **Gi Giudicelli** Oi Gi! Então mulher, fiquei muito em dúvida se fazia ou não a Gina conversar com a Hermione. MAS TIPO, MUITO! Mas decidi que ia contar, por que ela acabou me sendo muito útil em um episódio futuro, então acredite, a Mione será necessária para nós hahahahahaha O Draco é uma pessoa bem difícil né? Mas ele vai se redimir, eu prometo! Mais dia, menos dia, ele vai pagar pelos pecados dele e encontrar a redenção (tomara hahahaha). Muito obrigada mesmo por comentar e acompanhar! Espero que continue gostando, conto com você aqui, eim? Beijos!

 **Guest** MUITO OBRIGADA MIGS! ESPERO QUE CONTINUE ENTRE NÓS! S2

 **Ania Lupin** Oi Ania! Mulher, pior que eu nem me atentei para isso! Ri muito quando notei a provável conotação sexual que esse convite poderia ter! Espero não a ter feito esperar muito pelo capítulo, o feriado deu uma atrapalhada nas coisas hahaha. Tomara que continue gostando e acompanhando! Muito obrigada por comentar! Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

Um bocejo escapou pelos lábios carnudos de Gina, que caminhava rapidamente pelo castelo ao lado de uma silenciosa Hermione.

Desde que contará para a amiga os reais planos dos comensais, Hermione parecia meio paranoica. Gina pensava que a amiga estava tão aterrorizada quanto ela, pois andava avoada nas aulas e agora acordava cedo para ir com a ruiva até o corredor do dormitório do Malfoy, como se sua presença fosse algo realmente protetor.

" _Até parece_ ", Gina pensou enquanto caminhavam. O fato é que entendia que Hermione se sentisse responsável por ela e também aceitava seus motivos e preocupações, pois partilhava da maioria deles. De fato, às vezes se tratavam como irmãs, pois o tempo que dividiam juntas n'A Toca era grande a ponto de fazê-las criar esse tipo de vínculo.

Assim que chegaram perto da porta, Hermione suspirou e encarou Gina, como se olhasse para uma criança. Suspirou e colocou a mão em seus ombros, tentando soar otimista. A maior parte do plano era a Granger que bolava, soava tão injusto para a Weasley que Draco pensasse que conseguiam imaginar tantos caminhos e alternativas sem a ajuda dela...

 _\- Boa sorte, Gina._

Murmurou antes de ficar parada, olhando para Gina, esperando que a ruiva se afastasse. Ela deu um meio sorriso e caminhou até a porta, sussurrando para uma estátua a senha que Malfoy lhe dera. Assim que o espaço se abriu, permitindo sua entrada, a Weasley engoliu seco e seguiu em frente, como fazia todos os dias, há mais ou menos uma semana.

Gina entrou no quarto e assim que acabara de sair de perto da entrada, a passagem de fechou. Foi se sentando na cama de maneira natural e ouviu uma risada vindo da porta do pequeno banheiro. Quando virou o rosto, Draco estava ali, escorado no batente lhe encarando como se fosse maluca.

 _\- Que foi? Ainda continua com a porcaria de regra da merda da cama?_

Gina perguntou descalçando os sapatos e ficando com as pernas dobradas, como se fosse um índio, na cama de Malfoy. Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, pensando se deveria ou não ensinar a ela novamente que tinha suas limitações.

Aquela era uma briga antiga.

Desde a primeira vez que Gina pisara no quarto, Draco colocou a ela limites. Não a queria sentada ou deitada em sua cama para não espalhar seus genes por ali e também detestava quando ela descalçava os sapatos e os largava bem no tapete, cobrindo a cara de Salazar Slytherin. Por Merlin, se Voldemort visse uma cena como aquela ia gritar, chamar de blasfêmia e matar a coitada da Weasley. Afinal, onde já se viu uma grifinória colocando os pés na cara do maior símbolo da sonserina? Impossível!

Só que, por mais que Draco dissesse que não queria, Gina não via nada além de frescura nas explicações malucas que ele inventava de última hora. Inclusive, na última vez em que o assunto veio à tona, ela terminou sambando em cima do tapete, fazendo o Malfoy ficar vermelho como um tomate.

 _\- Agora é tarde. Vou ter que lavar o jogo de cama todinho._

Draco resmungou se aproximando da Weasley, que dava um sorrisinho satisfeito enquanto remexia em suas coisas, dentro da bolsa de couro que o Malfoy aprendera a odiar. Por mais que Gina andasse com aquela porcaria para cima e para baixo, ainda esquecia coisas em seu quarto, como o tinteiro, algum livro e os pergaminhos rabiscados com aquela letra torta e desleixada.

Pior mesmo foi quando esqueceu a gravata vermelha e amarela em um dos dias de calor. Gina tinha o hábito de molhar o rosto quando se sentia muito quente. Para ajudar a respirar, tirou a peça do uniforme e deixou pendurada no baú, onde ficou até o dia seguinte, pois Draco fazia questão de não tocar em nada que viesse da grifinória.

Mas a pior parte não era que ela se sentasse em sua cama, esquecesse coisas ou ficasse tagarelando sobre fatos que ele não dava a mínima, como seus treinos de quadribol ou algum livro que lera ano passado, enquanto estava de férias n'A Toca. O lado ruim mesmo e que fazia Draco temer é que sentia que estava começando a se acostumar com a presença da Weasley.

Nunca tivera em Hogwarts alguém que passasse tanto tempo com ele e tinha que confessar que, às vezes, era divertido tê-la ali, nem que fosse para lhe irritar e tentar fazê-la ficar vermelha como uma pimenta novamente.

 _\- Bom, você conseguiu descobrir mais ou menos quantos deles irão vir pelo armário?_

Gina perguntou tirando Draco de seus pensamentos. Ela estava com os pergaminhos em seu colo e a pena nas mãos, aguardando por uma resposta. O Malfoy assentiu e caminhou até o criado-mudo, abrindo uma das gavetas e tirando um pequeno bilhete para entregar para a Weasley.

 _\- De acordo com minha mãe, cinco. Incluindo minha tia._

Os olhos castanhos de Gina ergueram-se para Draco. Claro que se lembrava dela, vira de perto quando Bellatrix Lestrange matara Sirius Black a sangue frio no ministério da magia. Com certeza era uma das memórias mais arrepiantes que possuía e jamais se esqueceria da cantoria que a comensal havia feito quando constatara que atingira o primo em cheio.

" _Eu matei Sirius Black!_ " A frase se repetiu incontáveis vezes e ecoou por quase todo o ministério. Se Harry soubesse daquilo, com certeza iria querer se vingar e Gina se perguntava se conseguiria evitar a vontade de matar a tia daquele que a estava ajudando a salvar Hogwarts.

 _\- Que maravilha. Ela deve querer se assegurar de que você não vai dar para trás, né?_

Draco sentou-se na cama e encarou a Weasley por um tempo, antes de virar os olhos para a janela, encarar a cortina que balançava sutilmente com o vento da manhã e dar uma risada meio triste.

 _\- Antes fosse. Ela e minha mãe arranjaram outro jeito de que eu cumpra o que prometi..._

Draco estava prestes a contar quando ouviu um barulho que indicou que a passagem do quarto começava a se abrir. Trocou com Gina um olhar aterrorizado, ao que a ruiva respondeu prontamente agarrando aos pergaminhos e rolando no colchão para se esconder debaixo da cama.

O garoto correu para apanhar a bolsa de couro e jogá-la para junto de Gina debaixo da cama, que agarrou o utensílio e ficou olhando para Malfoy, tremendo de medo. Ele ajeitou rapidamente a colcha prateada para que caísse no chão e não possibilitasse que, quem quer que fosse, pegasse a ruiva ali.

Quando a passagem terminou de abrir, ouviu que alguém entrava e caminhava com passos arrastados. Draco apanhou sua varinha no baú e apontou para a porta, aguardando para ver quem era. Quando viu a cara carrancuda e os cabelos pretos de Severo Snape, relaxou.

 _\- Ah, é você._

Baixou a varinha imediatamente, suspirando. Snape cruzou os braços sobre a roupa completamente negra que usava e a passagem se fechou assim que ele terminou de caminhar. Ficou encarando Draco com cara de poucos amigos, como sempre. Muito embora sempre defendesse o garoto, parecia ter uma aversão profunda por ele.

 _\- Quem você achou que era? Pensou que Voldemort viria aqui pessoalmente falar com você?_

Draco bufou e sentou-se na cama, como se fosse aquilo que estava fazendo antes da dramática entrada do professor. Gina, debaixo da cama, percebeu que alguém estava ali, bem em cima dela, mas não soube dizer se era Snape ou Malfoy. Aquela situação estava lhe deixando louca, odiava não saber o que estava acontecendo!

 _\- Não me surpreenderia de nada, visto os bilhetinhos que ando recebendo..._

Draco respondeu apontando para a janela e suspirando em seguida. Isso era verdade, a situação estava ficando ridícula. Voldemort estava tão sedento da morte de Dumbledore que era bem capaz de querer assisti-la de camarote. O Malfoy já não duvidava de mais nada.

 _\- Sua incompetência o está irritando, Draco. Quantas vezes já lhe disse que irei lhe ajudar? Tudo que precisa fazer é arrumar logo aqueles armários!_

 _\- Ele me escolheu! O que esperava de mim? Não sou nenhum marceneiro..._

Draco rebateu deitando-se na cama e colocando as mãos na nuca, como se quisesse mostrar que não se importava. Snape torceu o enorme nariz enquanto encarava o garoto loiro petulante à sua frente. Por vezes não sabia quem era pior, ele ou Potter.

 _\- Não teme por sua mãe? Sabe o que Voldemort irá fazer com ela...?_

 _\- Foi para isso que veio aqui, Snape? Para me lembrar de uma porção de coisas que já sei?_

Draco ergueu-se e ficou de pé, frente a frente com o professor, que começava a perder a paciência com a arrogância do Malfoy. Se aproximou dele ameaçadoramente, apertando os olhos já apertados e o empurrando, fazendo com que se sentasse na cama novamente.

 _\- Estou aqui para que você me deixe arrumar aqueles armários ou que me dê um bom motivo..._

A frase de Snape ficou pela metade, pois acabou não dizendo o que havia planejado ao levar um baita susto por ver um par de sapatinhos pretos, estilo boneca, largados sobre o tapete de Salazar Slytherin. Ergueu novamente os olhos para Draco, que não percebera de primeira o que o professor havia visto de tão estarrecedor.

Snape se abaixou e segurou os sapatinhos em suas mãos, mostrando para Draco, que não pôde evitar a expressão de desgosto e desaprovação brotar em seu rosto. Levou uma das mãos à testa e desviou o olhar. " _Pronto_ ", pensou, " _agora vai_ ".

 _\- Suponho que seja esse o motivo da lerdeza._

Gina se encolheu debaixo da cama. Será que havia feito algum barulho? Será que Snape sabia que estava ali? Que diabos estava acontecendo?! Teve de se controlar muito para não colocar a cabeça para fora e tentar dar uma espiadinha, apenas permaneceu imóvel, respirando o mais baixinho que conseguia.

Draco bufou e puxou os sapatos de Snape, tornando a jogar no chão, onde estavam. Encarou o professor com raiva e suspirou, tentando esconder o medo de que ele encontrasse a Weasley debaixo de sua cama.

 _\- Talvez seja. O que você tem a ver com isso?_

 _\- Se você falhar, seu moleque mimado irresponsável, a responsabilidade será toda minha, ou será que já se esqueceu disso também?_

Draco apenas desviou o olhar e achou melhor não responder. Gina apertou as sobrancelhas e só faltou morrer de ansiedade de entender que diabos estava acontecendo. Como assim seria responsabilidade do Snape? Será que era isso que o Malfoy ia lhe contar antes do professor chegar?

 _\- Quem é a garota?_

Draco assustou-se com a pergunta e soltou uma risada nervosa, encarando Snape e cruzando os braços, para melhor representar sua indignação com tal questionamento.

 _\- É o que?_

 _\- Quem é a garota que usa sapatos de segunda-mão com a qual você está saindo? Certamente não é sonserina..._

" _Maldita pobreza, Weasley!_ " Draco pensou enquanto encarava o professor sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de que pretendesse responder àquela pergunta. Continuou em silêncio, sem conseguir mesmo pensar em um nome e apenas negando que iria dizer qualquer coisa com um aceno da cabeça.

 _\- Pois muito bem, você tem dois dias para arrumar aqueles armários._

Snape falou categoricamente, olhando para Draco que arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair. Dois dias? Era muito pouco, o plano não estava nem pronto, como iria conseguir permitir que isso acontecesse? Era impossível, inviável!

 _\- E se continuar com essa cara de paspalho, será para hoje! Melhor se apressar, não acha?_

Foi a última coisa que Snape disse antes de se virar de costas para Draco e caminhar pisando propositalmente nos sapatinhos largados. A passagem se abriu quando o professor sussurrou a senha e ele se foi, ainda mais nervoso do que quando chegou, fazendo a capa balançar a cada passo pesado que dava.

Assim que a passagem se fechou novamente, Draco soltou um suspiro aliviado e puxou a colcha prateada, revelando uma Gina Weasley assustada e apreensiva, que sussurrou.

 _\- Posso sair?_

Draco bufou e assentiu, largando seu corpo na cama e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos sem conter um grunhido de indignação. Gina foi se levantando aos pouquinhos, limpando o uniforme e recolhendo os pergaminhos que levara para debaixo do móvel.

 _\- Ah, maldita Weasley e seus sapatos! Maldita, maldita, maldita._

Draco praguejou enquanto se sacudia na cama de um lado para o outro. Gina não conseguiu ficar irritada, pois se não fosse por seu barulhento par de sapatos, provavelmente a situação não estaria tão intensa quanto agora.

Ela apanhou os sapatinhos sujos pelas pegadas de Snape e os limpou enquanto olhava para Draco, desolado na cama e ainda resmungando como era terrível a denunciadora pobreza dos Weasley.

 _\- Para de ser chorão._

Gina disse, o que fez com que Draco descobrisse o rosto e a encarasse indignado, sentando-se na cama num pulo e apontando o dedo indicador para ela acusadoramente.

 _\- Você e seus sapatos nos arruinaram, Weasley! O que faremos agora? Não dá tempo de bolarmos alguma coisa, pois vou ter que passar meus dias arrumando aquela porcaria de armário._

Gina assentiu, fazendo pouco caso do drama de Draco, deixando seus sapatinhos no chão e sentando-se na cama, apanhando novamente os pergaminhos e os colocando em seu colo, sem parecer muito interessada no pessimismo do Malfoy.

 _\- Certo. Acho que a quantidade de comensais que sua mãe disse que virá vai ser fácil de conter se os professores estiverem a par da situação, como havíamos imaginado, né?_

Draco apenas a encarou em silêncio, frustrado por Gina estar completamente ignorando o fato de que estavam arruinados. Porém, ao notar que ela rabiscava nos pergaminhos sem muito interesse, percebeu que a Weasley acreditava já ter a solução para o caso.

\- _Relaxa, Malfoy_. – Gina disse, encarando-o com um meio sorrisinho travesso. – _Hogwarts vai chutá-los daqui antes que se lembrem o que vieram fazer._

E Draco suspirou, sem dar a ela nenhuma resposta, esperando que aquela menina maluca estivesse mesmo com razão, pois era a única esperança que tinha.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A:** Oi gente, como vocês estão? Tudo bem?

Eu estou com uma tremenda dor de garganta e ouvido, de molho em casa, escrevendo feito uma alucinada. Só queria anunciar que já escrevi até o capítulo 29 da fanfic e, se vocês não forem ficar bravos, pretendo estendê-la por mais um tempinho. É, pois é, é que tem coisas que precisam ser feitas ainda, e acho que vocês iriam ficar BEM BRAVOS se as coisas realmente terminassem como estavam agora hahahahahaha então acho que a fic vai se alongar um pouquinho mais que os 30 capítulos que eu previa, talvez uns 35 ou 40 (gosto de números redondos).

Queria dizer, primeiro, **Gi** , cadê você, mulher? Notei sua ausência essa semana, espero que esteja tudo bem! Beijos!

 **RebecaMCP** Gosto tanto seus reviews mulher, fico ansiosa por eles! Draco não vale nada hahahahaha e acho que é por isso que a gente gama tanto nele, né? O bichinho é charmoso, mesmo sem valer nada :P Siiim, ele está começando a ver vantagens em se aproximar da Gina, mesmo que ainda não a ache gente como ele hahahahaha tô tentando de verdade me manter fiel a personalidade deles, mas vou te contar, é difícil viu? Oh casal cabeça-dura esse hahahaha quero te agradecer muito pelo comentário grandão e super empolgante, espero que continue lendo e gostando! Te espero aqui na próxima semana amore, beijos!

 **Ania Lupin** Oi Ania! Pois é, falta pouquinho para que as coisas comecem a ficar agitadas. Para ser bem precisa, acho que faltam 2 capítulos. Muito obrigada por comentar! Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando! Te vejo na próxima semana, beijão!

 **Liliam Ginevra** BEM-VINDA! Mulher, recebi seus comentários super fofos na Pouco a Pouco e na Imperceptível! Queria agradecer muito por eles, fiquei encantada! Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando! Ah, sem dúvida, não desisto não! Enquanto vocês estiverem comigo, a fic vai rolar hahahahaha Muito obrigada mesmo, viu? Te espero aqui na próxima semana! Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nove**

" _Mas que porcaria_ "

Draco praguejou enquanto caminhava pelo castelo. Estava infeliz com o sucesso que obtivera com os armários sumidouros, pois sabia que agora já não tinha mais jeito e seria mesmo obrigado a contar com que o plano dele e da Weasley desse certo.

Estava extremamente ansioso e duvidava se conseguiria dormir aquela noite sabendo o que o esperava na tarde seguinte. Se tudo desse certo, ficaria com a imagem livre de manchas na vista de Voldemort e ainda conseguiria não se tornar um assassino e proteger aquela porcaria de castelo que Gina gostava tanto.

Se o número de comensais fosse mesmo aquele que sua mãe informara, não havia motivos para se preocupar. Com certeza dava para controla-los e até mesmo botá-los para correr, como a Weasley preferia dizer.

Desde o pequeno incidente com Snape que não se encontravam mais e Draco começou a se perguntar se a Weasley já havia feito sua parte no plano, já que o ataque a Hogwarts estava programado para o dia seguinte. Ficou feliz de ter marcado de vê-la na torre de Astronomia aquela noite, pois detestava ficar sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gina e Hermione acabavam de se separar pela primeira vez aquele dia. Desde quando o sol nascera estiveram juntas, tentando pensar em alguma possibilidade de falha no plano, mas não conseguiram encontrar nenhuma. Talvez fosse pelo pouco tempo que tinham ou pela esperança que inundava seus corações de que tudo daria certo.

O fato é que acabavam de ter uma longa conversa com a professora Minerva onde Gina tivera de contar todos os detalhes de como conseguira as informações que lhe apresentava e por qual razão acreditava que o plano de Hermione iria dar certo. A professora pareceu bastante convencida com a falsa explicação de que as duas grifinórias estavam seguindo Draco Malfoy por semanas.

Afinal, se Gina contasse a verdade de que o garoto lhe dissera a maior parte das coisas de bom grado, talvez Minerva comentasse com Snape e Draco ficasse com a reputação arruinada com os comensais para sempre. O que não seria nem um pouco útil, era muito melhor tê-lo infiltrado lá, cedendo informações do que sem qualquer contato com comensais.

Minerva prometeu que trataria da questão com urgência e que reuniria alguns professores para comparecer até a sala com as alunas no horário em que o ataque ocorreria. " _Claro que a AD irá conosco quando Hermione contar a eles_ ", Gina pensou com um meio sorriso, lutando contra seus instintos para não saltitar enquanto caminhava.

Claro que estava aterrorizada com a chegada dos comensais, mas estava tão ansiosa para colocar o plano em ação e acabar com todos eles!

Encaminhava-se com um sorrisinho na direção da torre de astronomia, onde havia marcado com Malfoy que o encontraria para checarem se as etapas do plano estavam todas correndo de acordo com o planejado. Até que aturá-lo não havia sido tão difícil assim, certamente que faria tudo de novo para conseguir aquele resultando esplêndido que estava prestes a acontecer.

Gina correu com passos barulhentos pela escadaria da torre de astronomia e ficou contente ao ver que Malfoy já estava lá lhe esperando. Não gostava nem um pouquinho quando ele se atrasava e fazia parecer que seu tempo era mais precioso que o dela.

 _\- Você já reparou que esse lugar é muito mais legal de manhã?_

Draco perguntou baixinho, olhando para Gina enquanto ela se aproximava devagar, completamente diferente do ritmo que usara o dia todo. A ruiva apoiou as mãos nas grandes de ferro e sentiu o vento da noite lhe bagunçar os cabelos com bastante impiedade.

Calou-se enquanto ficava olhando para ela em silêncio. Gina fechou os olhos para aproveitar a suave brisa que sacudia seus cabelos vermelhos, que mais pareciam cor de vinho devido à escuridão da noite. Sua pele branca e sardenta ficava opaca daquele ângulo e a tranquilidade que emanava da garota o fez respirar com menos pesar.

Colocou-se a observar o céu, que adquirira um tom azul tão forte e escuro que parecia até negro. As estrelas cintilavam como se fossem várias lâmpadas presas ás nuvens, chamando tanta atenção que era difícil parar de olhar para elas. A lua cheia estava um pouco acima de sua cabeça, imponente, meio amarelada e com todas suas crateras e falhas visíveis.

Uma noite excelente para se desperdiçar com medo e ansiedade.

 _\- Gosto daqui. De dia ou de noite._

Gina finalmente respondeu, deixando a vista cair sobre as águas brilhantes do lago negro. Dava para ter uma bela visão do local daquele ponto do castelo, e as águas calmas pareciam tremer suavemente quando as estrelas piscavam.

Draco também voltou sua atenção para as águas tão brilhantes e paradas que assumiam um movimento de vai-e-vem hipnotizante. Ficou se perguntando se seria possível ver novamente a lula gigante, mas assumiu que já tivera bastante sorte por uma vida inteira.

Voltou sua atenção para a Weasley, que se mantinha estranhamente quieta aquela noite, e resolveu se divertir um pouco ás custas dela, como sempre fazia. Afinal de contas, não estava ali para admirar a vista, certo?

 _\- Você parece um pouco mais idiota que o de costume hoje._

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão e, inesperadamente, soltou um sorriso de lado, tornando a encarar as águas paradas do lado negro enquanto tamborilava nas grades em que se apoiava.

 _\- Talvez seja a convivência com você._

Draco torceu o nariz e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, sem tornar a olhar para a ruiva.

\- _Disse que está mais idiota, não mais excelente._

 _\- "Mais excelente" por que? Sou excelente em algum nível?_

Os dois trocaram um olhar e Gina riu ao ver que o Malfoy que tentava lhe irritar, na verdade, acabara de sair irritado. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás e esticou os braços, aprontando um coque com todo aquele voluptuoso cabelo vermelho, o que o fez bufar.

\- _Ah, cale a boca, Weasley._

Um meio sorriso escapou pelos lábios rosados da menina que não parecia nem um pouco ofendida pela frase seca de Draco Malfoy. Pelo contrário, soltou um suspiro tranquilo, deixando-se observar a vista e todo seu esplendor. Então, de súbito, lembrou-se de algo muito importante que precisava ser dito.

 _\- Já falei com a professora Minerva. As coisas vão seguir conforme planejamos._

Draco assentiu suavemente, como se estivesse meio alheio ao que ela dizia. Porém, começou a falar e a gesticular, o que indicava que estava mesmo ouvindo.

 _\- Eu recebi uma coruja hoje me dizendo que já era tempo de ter conseguido arrumar aquela porcaria e confirmando que eu devia estar na Sala Precisa amanhã às sete da noite, no horário em que o jantar for servido..._

Gina manteve-se em silêncio, enquanto Draco falava. Estava mais comunicativo, tinha que admitir. Talvez fosse por estar assustado, ou por que ela, por sua vez, estava mais calada que o de costume. O fato é que nunca ouvira tanto do Malfoy por livre e espontânea vontade.

 _\- O que deverá ser o suficiente para estragar a sobremesa, não que seja lá grandes coisas, pois aqueles elfos domésticos cozinham pior que trasgos, mas já é alguma coisa, certo? Se bem que para você, que está acostumada a passar fome, tudo deve ter um gosto de vitória, inclusive..._

Gina, em um movimento rápido, tapou a boca de Draco com uma das mãos e apoiou a outra na nuca dele, segurando seu rosto e o impedindo de falar. Tudo bem que entendia que ele não era de ficar falando e se expondo, mas também não precisava ficar tagarelando e tagarelando sem parar, feito um maluco, certo?

Ao notar o gesto brusco de Gina ele recuou, se libertando das mãos dela e encarando-a como se fosse uma assassina. A ruiva amenizou sua expressão intensa e riu, dando as costas para o Malfoy que fingia cuspir.

 _\- Por que fez isso?!_

Ele perguntou exasperado e suavemente ofendido. Gina ergueu os ombros e olhou para ele com o rabo dos olhos, sem mostrar muito interesse, o que fez Draco bufar, ainda tentando inutilmente se livrar do gosto salgado da pele da Weasley que ficara em seus lábios.

 _\- Para que ficasse quieto. Não estou conseguindo ouvir meus pensamentos com essa sua falação toda._

Draco continuou resmungando baixinho por um tempo e Gina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, sem tornar a olhar para o garoto. Estava uma noite tão agradável que não perderia seu tempo discutindo ou caindo nas armadilhas de Malfoy para lhe irritar.

Logo em seguida desistiu de resmungar e voltou a ficar ao lado de Gina, sem muita vontade de falar, pois estava com seu orgulho levemente ferido. Porém havia tanta coisa em sua cabeça que mal conseguia ficar com os olhos parados em um único ponto brilhante do céu ou do lago.

Um suspiro quase mudo saiu pelos lábios de Gina, que se perguntava o que seria dela se não fosse Você-sabe-quem e toda essa maldita guerra que parecia mais eminente a cada dia. Com certeza não viveria com um medo irracional de diários, pois o incidente na câmara secreta em seu primeiro ano não teria ocorrido.

Deixou seus olhos castanhos caírem sobre a figura de Draco, agora quieta, que encarava os mesmos pontos bonitos da vista que ela. O que seria dele, se não houvesse a guerra? Seria apenas um garoto mimado, que tem tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar e menospreza os demais por não possuírem tanto luxo e influência, com certeza, mas duvidava que ele estivesse sob tanta pressão em algum universo alternativo.

Aliás, duvidava que ele sequer pensaria em matar alguém ou ajudar uma pessoa de uma classe social inferior à sua se não fosse totalmente necessário e Gina então pôde ver que talvez Draco Malfoy precisasse passar por tudo que passava para crescer. Para amadurecer e finalmente deixar de ser a criança mimada que metade da escola aprendera a duras penas odiar.

Porém, será que era mesmo certo designar tanto ódio a uma pessoa só? Por vezes ouvia Rony e Harry divertindo-se às custas de alguma piada muito engraçada em que comparavam Draco Malfoy a animais albinos ou idiotas e não podia deixar de se questionar se era correto.

Você não pode agir como aquele que critica, certo?

 _\- O que foi, Weasley? Está planejando me roubar ou algo do tipo?_

Mal havia percebido que Draco virara os olhos cinzentos em sua direção. Gina ficou vermelha e agradeceu que a noite estivesse ali para não demonstrar a ele o rubor de sua pele por ter ficado o encarando por tanto tempo.

 _\- Estava pensando..._

Ela começou meio sem jeito, ao que Draco lhe interrompeu sem nem pensar duas vezes, sabendo como a irritava que não permitisse deixa-la concluir suas sentenças.

 _\- Você, pensando? Isso é inédito, Weasley._

E ela bufou, lhe dando um empurrão não muito forte, o que o fez soltar uma risada de escárnio. Gina virou-se para ele mais uma vez, com aqueles olhos grandes e castanhos que Draco achava tão teimosos e impertinentes, e, sem que ele esperasse, o beliscou.

 _\- Ei! Foi esse comportamento violento que aprendeu quando morava na rua?_

 _\- Cale a boca!_

Gina bufou enquanto se encostava na grade da sacada e olhava diretamente para o garoto, que mantinha a mão sobre o braço beliscado. Deu um sorriso ao ver que ele havia, por fim, ficado em silêncio. " _Créditos para o maravilhoso meio de ensino de Molly Weasley_ ", a ruiva pensou antes de retornar a falar.

 _\- Como eu dizia, estava pensando o que seria se não houvesse guerra, sabe? Sem Você-sabe-quem, sem comensais, sem nada disso..._

E voltou a ficar em silêncio. Draco pareceu sair do transe da dor do beliscão e olhou para Gina com um pouco de falsa indignação nos olhos. " _Lá vem_ ", ela pensou já premeditando o tipo de ironia que viria.

 _\- Para que pensar nesse tipo de idiotices? É mais fácil lidar com a realidade do que ficar aí, idealizando coisas impossíveis. E, por Merlin, o nome dele é Voldemort!_

Gina bufou enquanto Draco falava. Ela girou os olhos nas órbitas e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, fitando a pontinha de seus sapatos barulhentos e que pareciam tão velhinhos. Talvez fosse o comentário maldoso que Snape houvera feito, mas agora já não via mais tanta graça neles como via quando Hermione lhe dera, pois já não servia mais.

Ao pensar no professor que menos gostava de Hogwarts, Gina se lembrou do que ele havia dito aquele dia, quando entrara no quarto do Malfoy e quase a pegara ali, sentada na cama como se fosse mais dona do quarto que Draco. E, por um momento, não conteve sua curiosidade.

 _\- Malfoy?_

O sussurro de Gina soou como um grito diante de todo aquele silêncio que se estabelecera desde a última resposta atravessada de Draco. Ele grunhiu em resposta e baixou os olhos, tentando olhar para a ruiva que parecia querer lhe perguntar alguma coisa, mas estava acanhada. Como não recebera um retorno convidativo do Malfoy, temeu continuar com o questionamento, mas não podia parar agora. Queria muito saber...

 _\- O que Snape quis dizer quando falou que você era responsabilidade dele?_

Draco pareceu surpreso com a pergunta e arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando para uma Gina pouco mais confiante, que já se atrevia a lhe encarar novamente. Colocou um sorriso atravessado em seus lábios e decidiu não perder a oportunidade de zombar de Gina mais uma vez, pois sabe-se lá Merlin quando ela estaria de bom humor novamente.

 _\- Para uma pessoa que foi subnutrida a vida toda vejo que você não ficou com graves sequelas mentais, Weasley. Não acredito que se lembra disso..._

Comentou com um tom de descaso e escárnio na voz, mas Gina manteve-se séria, lhe encarando com os olhos chocolate sem nem piscar. Quando Draco a encarou e reparou em seus orbes escuros, não conseguiu mais falar ou zombar, ficou em silêncio, pensando se havia feito algo de errado. Porém, quando a voz da Weasley surgiu, veio aveludada e baixa, o que não era lá um mau sinal.

 _\- Me responda. Eu mereço saber._

Pediu com paciência, sem tirar os olhos exigentes de Draco, que teve medo de gaguejar diante de toda aquela necessidade de resposta que a Weasley apresentava. Pensou em contestar e lhe dizer que a única coisa que podia merecer era desprezo. Pensou em mil outras ofensas, mas por algum motivo não as disse em voz alta.

Talvez fosse o belo luar, ou o cintilar das estrelas refletido no Lago Negro, ou a maneira como Gina estava se mostrando paciente aquela noite. Pensou que talvez qualquer uma dessas coisas houvesse tido esse efeito silenciador, mas não podia nem pensar em admitir que era aquele olhar que lhe impunha com veemência que dissesse a verdade.

 _\- Bom, deve se lembrar também de que te disse que minha mãe e minha tia encontraram uma forma de me fazer "não falhar" nesta porcaria, certo?_

Comentou sacudindo a mão, com uma expressão de cansaço. Não gostava mesmo de ficar falando sobre aquele assunto, mas acho que se parasse de rodeios e dissesse logo o que a Weasley queria saber, talvez pudesse ficar em silêncio mais rápido.

 _\- Sim._

Ela disse baixinho, como se quisesse incentivá-lo a falar mais. Draco engoliu seco, olhando para ela um pouco apreensivo. "Será que vai chorar de novo? " Se perguntou enquanto parava de olhar diretamente para ela e contava a parte restante e mais dolorida de se saber.

 _\- Pois é. Aparentemente minha mãe e Snape fizeram um voto perpétuo e, caso eu não mate Dumbledore, ele deverá... bem, ele deverá matar o velho._

Gina emudeceu por um momento.

Não sabia mesmo o que dizer, pois suas esperanças estavam fragilizadas demais. Será que era isso mesmo? Não haveria Malfoy entendido errado? Não conseguia simplesmente acreditar que não tinha uma maneira cem por cento certa de salvar a vida de Dumbledore. Por Merlin, o diretor é que costumava cuidar dos outros, quem teria poder suficiente para evitar sua morte se ele mesmo não o fizesse?

Ergueu novamente os castanhos e confusos olhos para Draco Malfoy, que evitava lhe encarar, pois não queria vê-la chorando copiosamente mais uma vez. Surpreendeu-se quando a Weasley segurou sua gravata do uniforme e puxou, fazendo seus olhos cinzas baixarem até os dela mais uma vez, como se precisasse que ele dissesse aquilo lhe encarando.

Pensou em se soltar das mãos dela, como costumava fazer quando Gina tomava liberdade demais e se atrevia a encostar nele, mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse se livrar daquele toque que lhe puxava para baixo, deixando-o extremamente desconfortável.

 _\- Então Dumbledore vai morrer de qualquer jeito?_

A pergunta levemente desesperada que saiu pelos lábios da ruiva fez com ele não quisesse estar mais ali. Os olhos dela tinham urgência em saber a verdade e Draco temeu que, quando dissesse, Gina cairia no choro novamente, como quando ele contara a ela que sua missão era matar o diretor.

 _\- Acho que... se nenhum comensal conseguir ir adiante, não vai haver necessidade, mas... não sei, Weasley. Não sei..._

Foi falando pausadamente, olhando para baixo enquanto Gina ia gradativamente deixando as mãos escorregarem por seus ombros e caírem ao lado do corpo. Ficou ali, parada, sem emitir um som ou responder com qualquer forma de palavras.

Draco queria dizer que sentia muito. Que sentia muito por tê-la dito a verdade e que sentia muito que as coisas fossem do jeito que eram. Mas jamais diria por que, na verdade, soava muito idiota que fosse se desculpar por aquilo. Nada daquele plano dos comensais havia saído da cabeça dele, absolutamente nada, era tão vítima das circunstâncias quanto ela.

Mas ver a Weasley calada lhe deixava inquieto.

Gina suspirou baixinho quando finalmente pareceu ter digerido a situação. Apoiou as duas mãos na grade e lutou bravamente com suas lágrimas, não deixando uma sequer cair. Não gostava de chorar, nem um pouco, e já havia feito muito disso nos últimos dias.

Preferiu pensar que havia uma alternativa. Pequena, claro, mas talvez os comensais não fossem até lá ver Draco matar Dumbledore. Talvez Snape não o fizesse pela mesma razão e tudo seguiria bem ao menos por um tempo, não é?

Não se atreveu a olhar para Malfoy, não queria que ele fizesse a mesma cena incômoda de não lhe encarar e ficar desviando o rosto que nem uma criança. Gina pensou que talvez o gesto soasse como uma repreensão e decidiu que não precisavam brigar ou discutir naquele momento, pois de uma forma muito deturpada, precisavam um do outro para salvar a própria pele.

Não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo mais ficaram em silêncio, lado a lado, contemplando a vista do lago, das estrelas e com uma ponta de esperança em rever a lula gigante. Infelizmente não aconteceu de verem o incrível animal aquela noite, mas algo mais cruel e simbólico se desenvolvia entre Draco e Gina conforme as palavras iam ficando esquecidas e já não era mais tão constrangedor apenas permanecer ali, na sacada da torre de astronomia.

Uma intimidade proibida se estabelecia lentamente, como um véu suave que cai do céu sobre a cabeça de alguém, porém estavam os dois estavam absortos demais em seus pensamentos para poder notar e tentar impedir aquele tão inviável sentimento de empatia que surgia sem semeio entre eles.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **N/A:**_ _OI GENTE! ADIVINHA QUEM VOLTOU, COMPLETAMENTE REESTABELECIDA DA VIROSE?_

 _Queria dizer que ia esperar até sexta para postar um capítulo novo, por que gosto muito de postar na sexta, mas fiquei pensando que talvez vocês achassem melhor agora, que tem o feriado e o fds ainda para ler. Fora que tô super ansiosa para postar os outros capítulos, hahahahahha._

 _ **RebecaMCP**_ _OI RÊ! (Posso te chamar de Rê? Sou cheia das intimidades hahahaha) Nossa, nem fala! Teve uma época que eu não seguia as fanfics aí ficava que nem uma doida para acompanhar. Já leu o Manual de Sobrevivência? Era minha favorita da época. (Entregando a idade hahahaha). Hoje em dia tem menos D/G, acho que ainda fica mais suave né? Hihi. Ah, fico muito feliz que tenha se divertido lendo! Até pensei em fazer a Pansy aparecer na fanfic, mas honestamente nem eu tenho muita paciência com ela hahahahahaha Ah, boa idéia! Pode deixar que vou anotar no meu caderninho ;) Muito obrigada mesmo por estar sempre aqui! Obrigada pelos comentários maravilindos e por não abandonar a fic! Conto com você aqui! Até semana que vem! Beijos!_

 _ **Gi Giudicelli**_ _MASÉCLAROQUENOTEI! Senti sua falta aqui, mulher! Mas que bacana, você é bióloga! Nossa, acho uma profissão tão super foda. Até considerei fazer em determinado ponto, mas jornalismo acabou vencendo, haha. POIS É MULHER! Tô escrevendo o 30º e meu noivo ainda fica me dando umas ideias pra fazer, e eu vou indo na onda dele, sabe? Hahahahaha Pode ser que tenha uns 40 capítulos isso ai, dependo do apoio de vocês 3 Muito obrigada por comentar e estou super feliz que esteja gostando! Conto com você aqui, tá? Beijos!_

 _ **Ania Lupin**_ _Oi Ania! Tudo bem, mulher? Tava lá dando uma bisbilhotada nos seus reviews e vi que você já casou. Meus parabéns atrasado, tá? Tudo de bom no seu casamento! Muitas felicidades :D Queria agradecer pela PM que me mandou, super fofa! Obrigada pela consideração, já estou restabelecida (embora, no auge do drama da febre eu tenha começado a falar que ia morrer, tô plena agora hahahahaha). SIM, JÁ ESCREVI TUDO ISSO por que eu sou louca hahahahahaha E ai tô super na ansiedade aqui para postar logo o resto, mas não quero massacrar vocês com um monte de coisa, então estou indo aos pouquinhos hahahahaha Tava comentando com a Gi, tem tanta ideia em desenvolvimento que meus trinta capítulos iniciais e programados acabaram se estendendo a um ponto que acho que chegarão a quarenta! Mas preciso saber se vocês estão afim, por que eu tô super empolgada aqui hahaha. Muito obrigada por comentar e estar sempre por aqui! Jajá vou deixar um review na sua, pois acabei de ler e tô toda me coçando aqui querendo saber mais! Beijos e até a próxima semana!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo dez**

Caos.

Tudo que pretendia evitar foi o que acabou acontecendo. E Draco não estava nem um pouquinho feliz com isso, não mesmo. Perguntava-se onde sua mãe havia aprendido a contar, pois os cinco ou seis comensais que viriam para ver o show da morte de Dumbledore se multiplicaram por três. Maldita inocência de pensar que seria capaz de surpreender Voldemort.

O plano tinha sido executado conforme ele e a Weasley planejaram. Os professores se aglomeraram na Sala Precisa pensando que o Malfoy não sabia de sua presença, e aguardaram pela chegada dos comensais, assim como Potter e aquele bando de grifinórios e corvinais inconvenientes que Draco detestava. Todos escondidos entre as bagunças do local enquanto cabia a ele enviar o sinal de que estava tudo conforme o planejado e esperar pelos convidados.

Quando a porta do armário se abriu, uma infinidade de comensais começou a sair correndo, sendo imediatamente atacada por alunos e professores. Claro que próprio Voldemort e sua trupe não deram as caras, mas os capachos? Estavam todos ali. Saíram como um enxame de abelhas de dentro daquele maldito troço de madeira e seu plano foi por água abaixo. O número de invasores era tão superior ao que Narcisa informara que Draco começou a se questionar se fora ou não proposital, por que não era possível...

Então um terrível duelo começou, feitiços raspando de um lado para o outro quando, do nada, alguém explodiu a porta da Sala Precisa possibilitando que os comensais saíssem se espalhando pelo castelo. Foi aí que uma correria dos diabos começou, os professores tentaram ir atrás dos aliados de Voldemort e Potter se jogou no chão, todo contorcido, apertando aquela maldita cicatriz enquanto o restante das pessoas se preocupava em sobreviver.

Por fim, Dumbledore sumiu com o Potter para tentar auxiliá-lo, mas Draco tinha perfeita consciência de que o Cicatriz iria sofrer até Voldemort ficar satisfeito, pois quando aquele bicho resolvia implicar com alguma coisa, ninguém conseguia impedi-lo.

Agora, com o castelo cheio de comensais em pleno horário do jantar e um Potter desmaiado, largado na sala de Dumbledore junto com o velho, restava ainda menos ajuda para aquela situação. Draco não entendia muito bem a conexão que o Cicatriz tinha com Voldemort, mas, seja lá como fosse, estava pegando fogo aquele dia.

Draco lembrava-se de ver, uma vez, Voldemort plantar meia dúzia de memórias falsas na cabeça de Harry por pura diversão. Será que o lance ainda era o mesmo? Jamais saberia.

Só sabia que devia mesmo ter matado aquele velho inútil, pois onde estava ele quando se precisava? Exatamente, consolando o Potter. Pelo amor de Merlin, alguém chame a Madame Pomfrey que ela resolve rapidinho! Ou simplesmente deixem-no morrer! Mas não. Agora a escola toda corria, em polvorosa, e Draco tinha certeza de que aquele era apenas um alerta, um sinal para que Dumbledore ficasse bem esperto do que poderia acontecer com Hogwarts caso Voldemort ficasse entediado em uma manhã de domingo.

Porém, o Malfoy também tinha ciência de que aquela pequena surpresa que Voldemort planejara não significava absolutamente nada para ele. Neste ponto, Gina tinha acertado em cheio. Uma vida não valia porcaria nenhuma para o lorde das trevas. Nem mesmo a de algum servo.

Como não dava para simplesmente desaparatar de dentro de Hogwarts, os comensais foram obrigados a ficar e lutar mesmo sendo todos um bando de ratos medrosos. A parte legal é que Voldemort jamais saberia da traição de Draco, pois Gina conseguira mesmo que aquele monte de gente entrasse na Sala Precisa sem que ele parecesse ter ciência do que estava havendo. Ponto para a Weasley.

De forma que, mesmo que alguém (lê-se professor Snape, Crabbe, Goyle ou qualquer traidor que quisesse ferrar com Draco) contasse para Voldemort, não havia como provar que a culpa era dele. Ora bolas, podiam tê-lo visto, certo? Grifinórios estão por toda parte... e justamente esse "álibi" é o que permitiria que o Malfoy continuasse ganhando algumas informações valiosas para Gina e seus amigos insuportáveis. Iupi.

Porém, naquele momento, nada disso parecia lhe perturbar tanto quanto o fato de que não vira mais a bendita Weasley e estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado. Sabia que ela havia dado um baita trabalho para seu pai no ano anterior, pois, aparentemente, tinha um poder descomunal em estuporar os outros. Mas se perguntava se isso seria o suficiente para livrar sua pele.

Continuava descendo as escadas que guiavam até o salão quando a viu parada, no último degrau, esfregando a testa para limpar o suor. Um suspiro de alívio escapou por seus lábios, fazendo com que Draco travasse logo em seguida, sem conseguir dar mais um passo. Por que diabos estava preocupado com a Weasley? Desde quando fazia alguma diferença se ela ia viver ou morrer naquela guerra idiota, por Merlin!

Enquanto ficava a encarando, com todo aquele conflito mental, Gina pareceu notar seu olhar e girou nos calcanhares de forma que ficasse de frente para o loiro. Um sorriso tão aliviado quando o suspiro de Draco se formou nos lábios daquele rosto sardento, cheio de fuligem, que o Malfoy vira tanto nos últimos dias.

Gina começou a subir os degraus, reduzindo a distância que havia entre os dois. Ficou observando-a enquanto subia, toda apressada. Os cabelos ruivos desgrenhados, cheios de fios espetados que a deixavam parecendo mais louca do que já era. As mangas brancas da camisa do uniforme chamuscadas pela mesma fuligem de seu rosto, a saia rasgada na barra e as pernas igualmente sujas. Será que aquela maluca tinha explodido alguém?

 _\- Acho que as coisas saíram de controle, né?_

A voz de Gina o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela dava um sorriso cansado, como se houvesse ganhado um jogo de quadribol após horas de empenho. Esfregou um pouco o rosto para limpar a fuligem e Draco quase riu, ao notar que o gesto a deixava parecendo um esquilo.

 _\- Ah, você acha? Eu acho que minha mãe teve aprovação automática em cálculo, por que só por Merlin!_

E Gina riu, lhe erguendo os olhos castanhos e tentando inutilmente limpar o rosto com a barra da camisa branca, mas seja lá o que fosse aquela coisa preta que parecia fuligem, estava impregnada na pele dela.

A verdade é que Gina estava envergonhada, pois Draco continuava tão limpo como quando o vira aquela manhã. E ela, por outro lado, parecia ter saído da lama. Não fazia ideia de como se sujara tanto, mas tinha certeza que ele iria zombar disso depois, assim que tivesse chance.

 _\- Ah, tudo bem. Ao menos ainda estamos vivos, né? Ouvi dizer que a professora Minerva está acorrentando todos eles nas masmorras..._

E Draco torceu o nariz. Ficou pensando na linha tênue que o separava dos outros comensais e o restringia de ficar pendurado pelos pés ou ser feito de petisco para o cachorro de três cabeças. Não se lembrava, porém, de ter visto sua tia em toda aquela confusão e deduziu que ou ela estava muito bem escondida, ou resolvera faltar no brilhante evento de última hora.

Reparou que Gina percebera seu incomodo com a situação quando lhe encarou com aqueles olhos castanhos grandes e repletos de compaixão. Isso o fez bufar, pois detestava aquele jeito de mártir da bondade que a Weasley carregava dentro de si.

 _\- Se Dumbledore não estivesse tão ocupado lambendo Potter, com certeza esse fuzuê já teria..._

Draco ia completar sua frase quando foi brutalmente interrompido por Ronald Weasley. Gina virou-se na direção do irmão tão surpresa quanto Draco, ao ouvi-lo gritar seu nome, como se estivesse realmente muito irritado. A expressão descontrolada de Rony fez com que a Weasley bufasse e cruzasse os braços, sem muita paciência para drama naquela altura do campeonato.

Bem que a Granger estava tentando impedir que ele fosse daquela forma para perto de Draco e Gina, mas o Weasley parecia fora de controle. Saiu arrastando a menina junto enquanto caminhava, com o rosto vermelho, na direção dos dois.

 _\- Gina, ele está te perturbando? O que esse comensal idiota quer com você?_

Gina respirou fundo e virou-se para o irmão, dizendo que o Malfoy não a estava causando qualquer mal. Hermione resmungava alguma coisa como " _não seja idiota_ ", mas, ao que tudo indicava, Rony não estava realmente ouvindo. Encarava Draco cheio de raiva, como se a culpa de tudo aquilo fosse dele.

" _E é mesmo_ ", Draco pensou enquanto encarava o ruivo com desdém. Chegou até a dar um tchauzinho cínico para Rony, que bufou.

 _\- Você devia espioná-lo, Gina, e não ficar de papo com ele._

Assim que Rony disse isso, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Os olhos de Gina se fecharam automaticamente e o rosto dela assumiu uma expressão quase que de dor. Maldito irmão dos infernos que sempre aparecia nas horas erradas e falava demais!

Draco virou o rosto para ela, com os olhos cinzentos arregalados, esperando uma resposta. Qualquer uma que fosse. Sabia muito bem que Gina não ia mentir, e por isso a ruiva permanecia em silêncio. Por fim, inclinou o rosto sardento para o lado, como se pedisse por piedade.

 _\- Malfoy, eu..._

 _\- Você devia o que?_

Draco olhou para Gina muito sério, sem qualquer traço de brincadeira em sua voz. A ruiva suspirou e começou a balançar as mãos, deixando o irmão de lado por um momento. Hermione deu um puxão mais forte no ombro de Rony, que se sacudiu, tentando livrar-se dela.

 _\- Não é nada disso, me deixa explicar..._

A voz de Gina soou muito mais temerosa e apreensiva do que ela pretendia, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa. Rony não podia simplesmente chegar e destruir a convivência pacífica que ela se esforçara tanto para conseguir, era injusto. Porém, pelo pouco que conhecia o Malfoy, supôs que não havia muito que pudesse dizer para rever aquela situação.

 _\- Você não deve satisfação a ele, Ginny! É só mais um comensal nojento!_

Rony se intrometeu mais uma vez, apontando acusadoramente para Malfoy, como quem acaba de descobrir um assassino de golfinhos. Hermione bufou mais uma vez e sacou a varinha, provavelmente pensando em algum feitiço que deixasse o ruivo sem o dom da palavra. Mas Draco foi mais rápido.

E nem precisou de um feitiço.

 _\- Será que dá para calar a boca? Estou tentando falar com a Weasley sete, você sabe contar?_ _ **Exatamente**_ _, não é você._

Os lábios de Gina se contraíram em um movimento quase involuntário e ela fechou os olhos, tão nervosa e desconcertada que mal podia bolar uma frase. Foi logo colocando-se entre Draco e Rony, estendendo os braços e balançando freneticamente, como um boneco de posto, pois tinha certeza que não ia demorar para que seu irmão partisse para a violência.

 _\- Pelo amor de Merlin, parem com isso!_

Gina gritou enquanto tentava acabar com aquela discussão. Já estava vermelha e ainda mais descabelada que há cinco minutos, completamente irritada com o irmão e sem a menor coragem de olhar para o Malfoy, pois sabia que qualquer passo em falso prejudicaria todo seu plano de continuar ganhando informações privilegiadas do clubinho do Você-sabe-quem. Porém, antes que decidisse o que fazer ou com qual dos dois falar, Draco inclinou o rosto para baixo, falando num sussurro em seu ouvido a confirmação de que estava tudo acabado.

 _\- Não se preocupe, Weasley. Nenhum comensal vai mais tomar seu tempo._

Durante um segundo, os olhos cinzentos de Draco e os castanhos de Gina se encontraram. Ele estava frio e decepcionado, de uma forma que ela nunca vira antes. E por algum motivo, sentiu um aperto no peito por tê-lo deixado ciente de suas intenções ao se aproximar e tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Abriu a boca para tentar se defender ou ao menos rebater a acusação, mas ele não pareceu nem um pouco interessado e virou-se de costas, subindo as escadarias do castelo com passos apressados, deixando uma Gina melancólica, que não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. 

Foi então que, de supetão, a ruiva virou-se na direção do irmão e começou a lhe socar o braço, toda desengonçada, querendo mesmo era lhe dar um tapão bem no meio da cara. Rony se assustou e foi recuando enquanto Gina grunhia e já dava indícios de querer pular em sua garganta.

 _\- Ei, ei, ei, é assim que me agradece por te salvar deste..._

 _\- Ah, cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada!_

Gina interrompeu o irmão e começou a subir correndo atrás do Malfoy, deixando Rony totalmente confuso e sem saber o que havia feito de errado. Hermione suspirou e coçou a cabeça, pensando em como Rony conseguia ser tão desastroso, mesmo quando só queria ajudar.

Era difícil alcançar Draco, primeiro por que ele era rápido. Segundo por que com aquele corre-corre no castelo, perdeu muito tempo desviando dos outros e foi difícil até não o perder de vista. Terceiro por que estava praguejando muito, o que lhe fazia perder um pouco o folego.

Draco estava bem bravo. Furioso.

Desejava que algum dos comensais idiotas surgissem em sua frente só para poder estuporar alguma coisa. Estava farto, farto de guerra, farto de Voldemort, farto de ser enganado, farto de ser usado, farto da Weasley e sua impertinência maldita que o fizera ceder e ajuda-la, pensando que estava finalmente tomando uma atitude com a própria cabeça quando, na verdade, continuava sendo apenas um peão no meio de um jogo que ele não escolhera participar.

Sentia-se humilhado. Havia se deixado enganar por uma Weasley. Uma WEASLEY! Por Merlin, poderia haver na Terra algo pior que isso? Uma menina daquele tamanho, com tanta audácia e prepotência praticamente lhe colocara um cabresto e fizera lhe ajudar em seus planos sagrados de devoção ao Potter, e ele? O que havia sido no meio dessa história se não um lacaio?

Só de pensar que arriscara seu pescoço e a vida de sua família por causa das malditas palavras que ela plantara tão minuciosamente em seu cérebro, tinha vontade de explodir. Todo aquele papo de ser quem ele gostaria de ser, não ouvir os outros, mentira, papo furado, coisas que o Potter provavelmente a instruíra a fazer.

Quando começou a ouvir o irritante e tão conhecido " _plec, plec_ " característico dos sapatos de segunda mão de Gina, ele não se virou. A ouviu arfar enquanto corria e chamou por ele, de uma maneira tão desesperada em ansiosa que Draco pensou em lhe dar um prêmio pela atuação. Aquela cena toda soava tão ridícula, tudo soava tão imbecil que o Malfoy queria apenas poder aparatar em qualquer lugar, bem longe daquela maldita confusão

 _\- Malfoy!_

Gina gritou bem alto, ainda correndo, completamente frustrada por estar sendo ignorada. Sabia que aquele poço de egocentrismo e arrogância estava lhe escutando muito bem, mas por orgulho não queria falar com ela. E isso a irritava, pois era injusto que não tivesse a chance de se defender e dar sua versão.

Quando conseguiu alcança-lo, deu-lhe um empurrão que o fez desequilibrar, parando logo em seguida e olhando para Gina com um ar de superioridade que já quase não existia mais. E isso a entristeceu, pois o que antes era ódio, lentamente tornava-se em apenas gracinhas e comentários irônicos. Doía ver aquela regressão e a volta de um abismo entre eles.

 _\- Por favor, pensei que tivéssemos superado..._

 _\- Não há nada a ser superado. Você me enganou, foi descoberta, se atolou na própria bosta que você fez e espera o que? Que eu te escute? Eu não sou o Potter._

Gina suspirou e largou os ombros, baixando a vista e erguendo uma das mãos para massagear a testa suja enquanto Draco enumerava nos dedos os horríveis crimes de Ginevra Weasley. Ela cruzou os braços logo em seguida, abrindo os lábios e pronta para rebater, mas o Malfoy foi mais rápido, segurando-a pelo antebraço com força.

 _\- O que você está tentando fazer? Ganhar pontos com o Potter por ter conseguido ser a heroína que ele procura? Aquela que enganou um Malfoy e salvou a vida de Dumbledore. Um baita título, eim, Weasley?_

Gina arquejou enquanto ele a empurrava para a parede e segurava firmemente seu antebraço. Olhou assustada para a mão dele em sua pele e novamente para seu rosto, sem nenhum traço amigável ou de brincadeira, como já estava começando a se acostumar.

Aquele Malfoy, com um olhar psicopata e tempestuoso não era o mesmo que vinha lhe recebendo no quarto e elaborando planos ao seu lado sobre o ataque dos comensais e como seria depois para conseguir mais informações e prosseguir com a ideia de sempre surpreender Você-sabe-quem. Não, aquele ali definitivamente era outra pessoa. Um que Gina ainda não conhecia, outro lado de uma moeda tão familiar.

 _\- Me solta._

Ela arquejou, puxando o braço para perto de seu corpo. Tentou esquecer o quão assustada estava com aquela reação e mostrar um pouco de fibra. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era para lhe segurar daquele jeito, prendê-la numa parede e lhe aterrorizar com aqueles olhos de tempestade.

Porém, Draco não o fez. Continuou com os dedos contornando o pulso da Weasley enquanto tentava transmitir a ela a magnitude da raiva que havia lhe causado. Não gostava nem um pouco de se sentir usado e feito de besta, e era exatamente assim que estava agora.

 _\- Então esse era o favorzinho que estava fazendo para o Potter na Sala Precisa? Cuidando de se assegurar que o Malfoy não estava fazendo nada de errado?_

Gina deu um puxão com força e conseguiu soltar seu pulso da mão gelada de Draco, apontando-lhe o dedo indicador enquanto falava, tentando voltar a ter alguma voz ativa naquele maldito monólogo que ele travara com ela.

 _\- Eu nunca disse que queria ser sua amiga! Eu nunca disse que não estava na Sala Precisa bisbilhotando o que estava fazendo!_

Um tapa, como aquele que Gina lhe dera na torre de astronomia, teria doído menos. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas e um sorriso desesperado tomou espaço em seus lábios, fazendo com que a Weasley se irritasse ainda mais. Estava vermelha, ficando cansada mesmo de toda aquela situação. Afinal de contas, o que ele esperava que ela estivesse fazendo na Sala Precisa? Coletando móveis para a sala comunal da Grifinória?

 _\- Eu nunca menti para você! Sempre fui muito clara com relação aos meus interesses e se você pensou que eu estava preocupada com você, a culpa não é minha!_

Silêncio. Draco e Gina ficaram se encarando por um tempo, como se fossem soltar faíscas a qualquer momento. Ele ergueu a mão para segurar os ombros da ruiva, que deu um tapa forte em seu antebraço e bufou, apertando os olhos e ficando na ponta dos pés, para ficar um pouco mais próxima do Malfoy.

 _\- Para de ser idiota! Não precisa ser assim!_

Ela arfou, olhando seriamente em seus olhos cinzentos. Draco a achou audaciosa, especialmente por tentar convencê-lo de que a culpa de ter sido usado era apenas dele.

 _\- Eu tenho que dar os parabéns, Weasley. Está aí uma coisa que nunca, em todos esses anos de Hogwarts, pensei em fazer com você: lhe usar como se fosse um maldito peão de xadrez e ainda tentar lhe culpar por isso._

Gina parou de ficar na ponta dos pés ao notar que o tom de voz dele havia diminuído. Cruzou os braços contra o peito, parecendo uma criança emburrada, apertando as sobrancelhas e torcendo os lábios em uma expressão de desagrado. Não era justo que Draco lhe acusasse de tê-lo usado, pois haviam entrado em um acordo que favorecia ambas as partes. Não era como se fosse sua culpa que o Malfoy não concordava com Você-sabe-quem desde o início.

 _\- Isso diz mais sobre mim que sobre você. Se eu não fosse totalmente crente de que estou do lado certo da situação, talvez você tentasse. Você-sabe-quem tentou e falhou._

 _\- O nome dele é Voldemort!_

Draco gritou, irritado da petulância e do comentário de Gina, que o culpava ainda mais por nunca ter sido um assassino, como Voldemort esperava que fosse. Então olhou com desprezo para a ruiva, que o encarava de saco cheio de toda aquela briga.

Então o loiro respirou, ponderando por um momento e voltando a se acalmar. Deu um olhar frio e insensível para Gina, enquanto escolhia bem as palavras que usaria para ela soubesse que, qualquer que fosse o acordo de paz que tinham, acabava ali.

 _\- Acabou, Weasley. De certa forma, tenho que dizer que foi uma boa jogada. Se eu fosse o Potter, estaria orgulhoso dos seus resultados._

E virou as costas para Gina, voltando a caminhar na direção da sala de Dumbledore. Gina ficou olhando para ele enquanto se afastava lentamente, andando pelo corredor como se nada houvesse acontecido. Então ela cerrou os punhos e gritou com força, para que tivesse certeza de que ele ia ouvir.

 _\- Eu não sou a porra do Harry Potter!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **N/A:**_ _Oi gente, tudubom? Gostaram do capítulo mais dramático da fanfic (até agora)? Espero que sim, pois eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Adoro ver o circo pegar fogo hahahahahaha. Agora, com todos esses desentendimentos é que o negócio vai ficar interessante :P_

 _ **RebecaMCP**_ _OI RÊ! Sim, inclusive, se as coisas dessem errado quem ia sair mais lascado era ele. Enfim, as coisas fugiram um pouco do controle mas não a ponto de o Draco ser escurraçado de casa (ou será que não? Hahahahaha) Pois é, agora com esse desentendimento as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais complicadas e sigo aqui, segurando o romance hahahahahah Ah, umas fanfics antigas são excelentes. O Manual de Sobrevivência era uma das minhas favoritas, pois é tão engraçado! E a autora tem uma série de outras fanfics que super valem a pena =) A Flora também continua uma grande inspiração até hoje, mas acho que da Flora você já deve ter ouvido falar. Enfim, muito obrigada por continuar acompanhando e comentando, adoro seus reviews! Um beijo e até semana que vem!_

 _ **Ania Lupin**_ _Oi Ania! SIM, TOTALMENTE CALARIA A BOCA DELE COM A MINHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Entretanto eles ainda tem um meio muro ai para quebrar e agora com essa treta as coisas vão ficar mais enroladas =B Hm, queria muito poder responder se você acertou ou não, mas acho que vocês vão me matar se eu der spoilers né? hihihihihi muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar, Ania! Te espero aqui semana que vem! Beijos_

 _ **Gi Giudicelli**_ _Oi Gi!_ _Não postei na sexta, mas postei antes da próxima, olhai hahahaha Então, é tão difícil ficar adiando as coisas, dá uma baita vontade de vê-los juntos e saltitantes... MAS NÃO hahahahahaha Vamos colocar tretas no meio da situação para ficar interessante. Sim, o período de tempo é esse mesmo, tá certinho. Foi muito difícil para mim decidir se o Dumby ia ou não vestir o paletó de madeira, mas acabei optando pelo caminho mais fácil. No próximo capítulo descobrirá! ;) Muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar, espero que continue gostando e te espero aqui na próxima semana eim? Beijos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo onze**

Irremediável.

Era o que Gina pensava a respeito do Malfoy enquanto terminava um curativo no braço esquerdo de Luna. A loira tinha os cabelos tão desgrenhados quanto os da Weasley, o rosto igualmente sujo de fuligem e resmungava ao sentir o efeito do feitiço em seu machucado.

Havia sido um baita milagre conseguir encontrar a corvinal com vida em meio a alguns escombros e Gina não sabia se ajudava ou chorava. Luna tinha cortes nos braços, na bochecha e uma trilha de sangue seco que ia do lábio rosado até o queixo. O uniforme todo sujo de poeira, pedrinhas e rasgado nas pontas fazia com que a loira parecesse ainda mais arrasada.

Porém, ao contrário do que se imagina, Luna estava tranquila. Não se queixava e também não chorava, e Gina assumiu que devia ter doído para caramba levar aquele monte de escombro na cabeça. Nem se atreveu a perguntar quem havia feito ou o que havia acontecido, pois sabia que a resposta que viria não seria nada normal.

Ainda estava tão atordoada com a discussão que tivera com Malfoy que mal conseguia conversar com Luna ou comemorar a notícia de que o castelo fora limpo de comensais, que aguardavam pela chegada do ministro da magia, acorrentados nas masmorras. Estava realmente chateada com as comparações e o olhar frio que Draco houvera lhe lançado, mas preferia pensar que tinha razão. Se ele se enganou a respeito de suas intenções, não era problema dela. Até por que sempre deixou claro que sua relação de união era única e exclusivamente para proteger Hogwarts.

Tudo bem que ele não precisava ter ficado sabendo daquele jeito, ainda mais por Rony, mas também não era para tanto, vai. Gina esperava que ele estivesse apenas sendo dramático. No dia seguinte se encontrariam novamente na torre de astronomia e tudo ficaria certo, não é?

 _\- Você está tão calada. Se meus óculos estivessem aqui poderia ver se não há nada zanzando em sua cabeça._

Gina riu de nervoso diante do comentário de Luna. Sabia que devia tê-la levado diretamente para a enfermaria e não resolvido bancar a madame Pomfrey, mas como ia apenas deixar a loira lá, sangrando, em uma fila imensa de feridos? Não, jamais! Não dava para simplesmente abandoná-la sangrando ali, e era justamente esse contratempo que resolvia. Assim que acabasse o curativo do braço, levaria a amiga para um local seguro e procuraria por mais alunos para auxiliar.

 _\- Fico feliz que não possa ver. Fico muito paranoica quando você fala que viu algo que eu não vi._

Luna deu um sorriso simpático e coçou a cabeça enquanto Gina murmurava o feitiço e o corte de seu braço ia diminuindo aos pouquinhos. Não estava com muita cabeça para ficar ouvindo sobre criaturas que não conseguia ver, ao menos não naquele momento. Precisava ter notícias de Harry, de seu irmão e pensar em uma tática de guerra para voltar a se dar bem com Malfoy.

Era inegável que se não fosse pela grande informação que ele lhe dera, o castelo teria ruído com aquele monte de comensais e sem a ajuda de Harry ou Dumbledore. Precisava dele, que continuasse fazendo esse papel e lhe ajudando a combater Você-sabe-quem até o fim! Ficava frustrada só de pensar como tudo estava tão bem na noite anterior, na torre de astronomia, e agora parecia que tudo havia voltado a ser como antes, onde ele era só um Malfoy entojado e ela só uma Weasley pobretona. Se ao menos houvesse uma forma de fazê-lo lhe escutar e entender...

Foi então que o rosto de Gina se iluminou e ela sorriu, olhando para Luna como quem está prestes a aprontar alguma coisa. Assim que o ferimento do braço da loira se fechou, a ruiva se colocou de pé e começou a limpar as roupas, animada até demais. A corvinal percebeu a súbita mudança de humor da Weasley e não pode deixar de perguntar.

 _\- O que foi?_

Gina começou a desembaraçar os cabelos de Luna, deixando-a com uma aparência um pouco melhor que a sua própria.

 _\- Preciso fazer uma maluquice. Veja se vai até a enfermaria, ouvi dizer que tem pudim lá!_

Gina correu enquanto a ideia estava quente. Resolveu que não ia colocar empecilhos, ia apenas chegar a Malfoy e dizer o que queria, como estavam fazendo nos últimos dias. Era bem simples, não? Draco não era exatamente burro, com certeza ia compreender o que ela pretendia e voltariam a se unir em prol de uma causa maior.

Tão simples!

Gina disse a senha tão conhecida para a estátua e a passagem se abriu. Lá estava ela, novamente, no quarto do Malfoy. Quando o viu sentado na cama, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos, quase achou graça. Percebeu que ele estava tão atordoado quanto ela e talvez isso colaborasse para que aceitasse sua proposta mais facilmente.

 _\- Malfoy, eu vim em paz._

Disse em tom divertido, aproximando-se do garoto e colocando-se à sua frente. Talvez fosse por que o primeiro plano funcionara, talvez por que os comensais estavam contidos, mas Gina estava realmente otimista quanto ao desempenho de outros possíveis esquemas que armassem juntos e não deixaria uma briga besta interferir no quase pacífico relacionamento que estavam criando.

 _\- Acho que não devíamos ficar tão apegados a essa briga. Sabe, foi uma coisa besta e eu sinto muito que tenha descoberto dessa forma o motivo de estar na Sala Precisa aquele dia, mas convenhamos, as coisas até que foram..._

Quando baixou os olhos para ver o rosto de Draco, Gina automaticamente parou de falar. Ele mantinha os olhos cinzentos estáticos em um único ponto do guarda-roupa, mas parecia tão alheio ao que estava acontecendo à sua volta que a ruiva temeu que estivesse em estado de choque. Parecia catatônico, fechado em seus próprios pensamentos e sem ouvir direito ao que ela dizia.

Gina sacudiu suavemente sua mão na frente do rosto dele, mas ao não obter qualquer reação, apoiou os dedos em seu ombro, sujando um pouco a camisa branca com a fuligem de seus dedos.

 _\- Malfoy? Ei? Malfoy, o que foi?_

Sua voz soou um pouco mais alta do que pretendia, mas pareceu funcionar. O loiro lhe ergueu os olhos cinzentos desconexos e parecia ainda em transe, um pouco apreensivo e em um ritmo mais lento que a realidade. Entreabriu os lábios várias vezes antes de reunir a coragem necessária para dizer coisas que ele sabia que Gina não queria ouvir. 

_\- Weasley... Dumbledore morreu._

A mão de Gina escorregou pelo ombro de Draco, passando por seu antebraço até se deixar cair ao lado do corpo da ruiva, que olhava para ele com o mesmo olhar perplexo que o loiro mantinha até segundos atrás. Sentiu as pernas falharem e não conseguiu se impedir se cair sentada no chão, encarando o Malfoy como se ele houvesse lhe dado um soco no estômago. Por fim, arfou e juntou forçar para questionar.

 _\- O que?_

Draco não conseguiu mais aguentar o peso daqueles olhos castanhos e se levantou, passando nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos loiros bagunçados e começando a caminhar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro enquanto desatava o nó da gravata do uniforme e jogava o acessório sobre a cama, como se aquilo fosse lhe ajudar a respirar melhor de alguma forma.

 _\- Sim, eu... Eu estava irritado e decidi que ia matá-lo por ter sido usado por você e pelo Potter..._

As palavras começaram a se embananar na boca do loiro, que ficava vermelho e suava enquanto circulava pelo quarto com passos apressados. Em outra ocasião, Gina teria achado extremamente engraçado, mas daquela forma não tinha assim tanta graça. Ela continuava sentada no chão, como se tentando se recuperar de um golpe que lhe pegara desprevenida. Especialmente por que pensava que, como os comensais haviam sido capturados, não tinha um maldito motivo para Dumbledore ter mesmo morrido!

 _\- Decidi que não queria mais confabular com você e ia fazer o que eu devia ter feito desde o começo._

Então a expressão de Gina, que passeava entre o susto e a incompreensão agora rumava para a raiva. Seus olhos castanhos se apertaram e ela ficou de pé em um movimento rápido e preciso, digno de uma raposa. Segurou Draco pelo colarinho da camisa e o sacudiu, num movimento desajeitado que fez com que o loiro caísse sentado na cama. Ela respirou ofegante e apontou acusadoramente o dedo indicador para o Malfoy.

 _\- Você matou Dumbledore?!_

Não foi exatamente uma pergunta, mas Draco sacudiu a cabeça negativamente como resposta, o que fez com que a Weasley desse um passo para trás, atordoada com todas as informações que estava recebendo. Seu coração pulava no peito em uma velocidade alucinante, como se quisesse pular para fora do peito e cair diretamente em sua mão.

 _\- Não. Como eu previa, não consegui fazer isso._

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em forma de negativa, sentando-se na cama ao lado do Malfoy, que estava tão perplexo com as coisas que iam saindo de sua boca que mal conseguia ficar com o olhar parado em um único foco. Seus olhos dançavam pelo quarto enquanto relatava os últimos acontecimentos e Gina sentia um aperto no coração a cada novidade. Porém, uma pergunta precisava ser feita e a Weasley reuniu toda sua coragem para fazê-la.

 _\- Então como ele pode estar morto?_

Draco voltou sua atenção para ela e engoliu seco antes de falar. Parecia doer nele também falar e pensar sobre o assunto, mas Gina precisava das respostas. Não havia maneira humana possível de suportar aquela situação sem questionar, e Malfoy sabia que precisava ser complacente com a ruiva se quisesse ter novamente uma chance de sair de todo aquele mal que o cercava desde menino.

 _\- Snape matou. Se lembra do voto perpétuo?_

Gina arfou e se levantou como se impulsionada por uma mola. Começou a caminhar pelo quarto da mesma forma impaciente e nervosa que Draco fizera há poucos minutos. E, como sempre, quando ficava nervosa não conseguia parar de raciocinar em uma frequência incrível, e, ocasionalmente, dizer em voz alta o que passava por sua cabeça.

 _\- Não pode ser, alguém teria visto, todos seriam avisados, e..._

Ela dera a volta na cama e fora para a outra lateral, rodando de um lado para o outro de forma rápida e descompassada. Draco ficou olhando-a em silêncio, a princípio, mas quando a viu quase tropeçar no tapete, decidiu que talvez fosse melhor tentar fazer com que Gina visse a realidade e aceitasse, assim como ele estava tentando fazer. Não valia de nada todo aquele nervosismo por uma situação irremediável.

Ao menos, foi disso que ele tentou se convencer enquanto suspirava e se levantava devagar, parando à frente dela.

 _\- Weasley._

Disse tentando suar suave, segurando-a levemente pelos ombros, o que fez com que Gina parasse de ficar rodopiando pelo quarto, mas não foi o suficiente para desligar sua cabeça e sua boca, que ainda continuavam trabalhando de uma maneira alucinante em busca de um argumento ou possibilidade que comprovasse que ele tinha sérios problemas de visão ou entendimento.

 _\- O Harry estava lá, como ele permitiria isso? Não pode ser, você deve estar enganado..._

As mãos trêmulas da ruiva balançaram no ar e Draco foi apertando devagar os dedos em seus ombros, a fim de que ela lhe notasse e parasse com aquele falatório. Estava tendo paciência para que Gina não começasse a gritar ou saísse de lá toda vermelha e nervosa, como costumava acontecer. Precisava que ela se acalmasse a raciocinasse, precisava que ela se lembrasse que o plano tinha que seguir e precisava que essa consciência chegasse logo, pois não tinha muito tempo.

 _\- Weasley._

Tentou criar algum contato visual com ela, mas era quase impossível. Seus olhos castanhos sacudiam de um lado para o outro enquanto ela falava, ficando levemente desesperada. Pôde sentir que ela queria chorar, mas estava lutando para que a cena de dias atrás não se repetisse. E, por Merlin, como Draco desejava que ela obtivesse sucesso em conter as lágrimas e os malditos soluços pesados que lhe davam arrepios só de lembrar.

 _\- Afinal de contas nem aqui nem na China professor Snape teria poder para matar Dumbledore, né? Não tem nem comparação._

Gina continuava falando sem parar, então Draco lhe sacudiu suavemente, tirando-a do transe maluco em que se deixara entrar. Mesmo assim, ainda parecia tão compenetrada em erguer questões que poderiam gerar qualquer dúvida a respeito do estado de vida de Dumbledore que mal percebera o toque e a balançada que o Malfoy lhe dera. Então o loiro se irritou e aproximou o rosto do dela, quase colando seu nariz ao dela.

 _\- Weasley!_

Falou em voz alta, afim de chamar a atenção de Gina, o que pareceu funcionar. Ela o encarou assustada, com os olhos arregalados e finalmente fechou a boca, apertando bem os lábios enquanto Draco lhe olhava, ainda um pouco ranzinza por todo o falatório, mas um pouco mais ameno, compadecido pela dor e incompreensão que habitavam o coração da Weasley aquele momento. Era exatamente como ele se sentia quando ela invadiu seu quarto e o tirou dos próprios pensamentos de maneira invasiva, como sempre.

 _\- Tenho certeza. Não sei onde diabos Potter estava e a questão do poder de Snape pouco me importa. Dumbledore está morto._

Foi como se ele houvesse enfiado uma faca no estômago de Gina.

Ela se curvou e arfou, apoiando as mãos na barriga e deixando-se sentar na cama novamente, com os olhos arregalados, sem parar de encarar Draco por um só segundo. O loiro desviou o olhar e preferiu ficar vendo a cortina sacudir suavemente, para frente e para trás com o vento da noite que entrava pela janela. Pôde ouvir a Weasley tossir, como se estivesse tentando se desintoxicar de algum veneno.

 _\- Não pode ser!_

Gina finalmente disse, ficando de pé novamente e colocando-se à frente de Draco, impossibilitando-o de desviar o olhar. Queria que ele visse, queria que ele soubesse o mal que havia causado e como estava desapontada em receber aquela notícia. Afinal de contas, se não fosse por seu ataque de raiva idiota, Dumbledore ainda estaria vivo e ela sabia que jamais poderia perdoá-lo por isso.

 _\- Weasley..._

Draco não pôde falar, pois ouviu um estalo alto e sentiu o impacto da mão de Gina em sua bochecha, num tapa seco e ardido que logo esquentou todo seu rosto. Mal deu tempo de se zangar pela bofetada, pois a ruiva começara a lhe dar vários socos no peito, como se realmente quisesse machucá-lo. Não doía, nenhum deles teve o menor impacto, mas irritava.

 _\- Por que você não fez nada?! Por que?!_

Os gritos da voz embargada pelo choro prendido incomodavam mais que os socos, tinha que admitir. Não por que a voz de Gina fosse chata ou por que se incomodasse com o barulho, mas pelo mesmo motivo que hesitara em dar a notícia a ela. Não queria vê-la daquela forma, machucada, irritada e desapontada. Era um peso incomodo e chato o de se sentir culpado por alguma coisa, e Draco não estava nem um pouco acostumado com isso.

O sentimento de não corresponder às expectativas de sua família era um velho conhecido de Draco. Quase sempre surgia, nas horas mais inadequadas, fazendo-o sentir como a escória da humanidade. Porém, sentir que não correspondera às expectativas da única pessoa em Hogwarts que havia lhe estendido a mão no momento em que mais precisara era totalmente diferente e infinitamente mais arrebatador. Entretanto, jamais deixaria que Gina percebesse isso.

 _\- O que eu podia fazer?_

Perguntou ainda sem transparecer a paciência que estava perdendo. Gina continuava naquela tentativa inútil de lhe machucar com os socos, e ele não queria tirá-la dali para não dar o braço a torcer. Era como dizer que estava incomodado e não queria que ela soubesse. Afinal de contas, por que iria ficar incomodado com a raiva e a angústia de uma Weasley?

 _\- Qualquer coisa! Mas não, você escolheu que ia ficar quieto e sem agir, como sempre faz! Seu covarde!_

A voz de Gina começava a falhar e ele sabia que a qualquer momento a ruiva ia começar a chorar como uma maluca pela perda não aceita do diretor da escola. Podia compreender a raiva, a frustração e o desapontamento, mas não aguentava mais o maldito ímpeto que ela tinha de ficar lhe socando. Engoliu seco e continuou com o olhar baixo, fitando-a seriamente como um pai que olha para uma criança birrenta.

 _\- Pare com isso._

Disse com a voz baixa, enquanto Gina se remexia e continuava a lhe socar, aparentemente com ainda mais força agora, sacudindo os cabelos vermelhos violentamente a cada golpe que lhe direcionava. Draco torceu o nariz e respirou fundo. Aquela situação estava saindo do controle e ele não tinha muito tempo para convencê-la a seguir em frente e elaborar um plano, mesmo que raso, para que continuassem armando contra Voldemort.

 _\- Odeio você, Malfoy! Odeio, odeio, odeio tanto..._

Então bufou e segurou-a pelos pulsos, andando com ela rapidamente até a parede e prendendo-a com seu corpo, deixando-a imóvel. Gina se debateu e torceu os braços, tentando escapar, mas logo percebeu que era praticamente impossível, devido a diferença de força que havia entre os dois. Ela virou o rosto na direção da janela e ficou respirando ofegante, parecendo completamente enojada da proximidade que mantinha com Draco não por ele ser um Malfoy, mas por sua covardia.

 _\- Olha para mim. Olha para mim._

Draco segurou os dois pulsos de Gina com uma mão e agarrou as bochechas rosadas e sardentas com a outra, virando o rosto vermelho dela em sua direção, forçando-a a lhe encarar. A Weasley estava tão ocupada em tentar se desvencilhar dele que mal ouviu seu pedido. Malfoy, por outro lado, queria que ela parasse logo de teimosia e lhe escutasse, como qualquer pessoa normal faria.

 _\- Não quero mais, Malfoy! Você me provou que acabou. Nossa parceria ou seja lá o que fosse, acabou._

Gina disse com a voz esganiçada, engolindo a seco o choro que subia por sua garganta. Não podia negar que a Weasley era forte, à sua maneira, contendo suas emoções por orgulho e mantendo-se fiel aos princípios que tanto valorizava. Porém, divergiam seriamente neste ponto, uma vez que Draco preferia mil vezes ser um bandido vivo do que um herói morto.

Lhe encarou seriamente com os olhos cinzentos tempestuosos, fazendo com que ela se calasse por mais alguns segundos enquanto tentava decifrar o que Draco estava tentando lhe dizer. Por fim, ele reuniu ar nos pulmões e disse a ela algo que também só descobrira aquela tarde.

 _\- Weasley, eu não vou ficar no castelo._

Deixou as mãos afrouxarem em volta dos pulsos da Weasley e soltou seu rosto enquanto recuava um passo e sentava-se no baú da cama, olhando para o tapete de Salazar Slytherin que Gina tanto gostava de pisotear. Ela baixou os braços para o lado do corpo enquanto o encarava, meio sem reação, chocada com a notícia. Draco não deu tempo a ela para fazer perguntas e emendou em seguida:

 _\- Snape vai embora hoje, e eu preciso sair daqui com ele. Preciso ir para a sede ver minha mãe e provar minha lealdade a Voldemort, que está bem desconfiado, diga-se de passagem._

Gina quase deixou-se levar pelo sentimento de compaixão. Era maldade fazer com que Draco acabasse longe da escola, faltando tão pouco para se formar e levando em conta que o desempenho dele era de dar inveja. Porém, ela pensava que Você-sabe-quem não devia se importar muito com esse tipo de coisas, já que não aceitava currículos para selecionar seu time de amiguinhos.

Encolheu-se junto a parede e franziu o cenho, como se encarasse como insulto a frase de Draco. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, esperando alguma reação, mas não foi bem como queria que fosse. Gina fez um gesto de descaso e virou o rosto, desdenhando não só dele, mas do acordo que ficava subliminar naquela informação.

 _\- Que se dane você! Por mim podia ter morrido hoje. Não faria a menor diferença._

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir as palavras da Weasley e suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto sua resposta saía de sua boca meio sem querer, como se fosse um pensamento avulso que tomara forma sem sua permissão.

 _\- Sempre bom ver seu lado verdadeiro, Weasley._

Logo em seguida sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou, caminhando até Gina novamente, enquanto ela trazia as mãos para junto do corpo e torcia os dedos. Ele lhe segurou levemente pelos ombros e olhou nos olhos, como se aquela fosse sua última cartada, a última tentativa de fazê-la entender que, por mais insuportável que fosse, precisavam um do outro para vencer a guerra.

 _\- Ouça, eu podia te passar informações de lá da sede do Voldemort. Isso podia ser útil para você, pense!_

A ruiva pareceu analisar a proposta de Draco por um momento, e teve de admitir que era tentadora. Porém estava ferida demais, magoada demais, e sua cabeça começou a sacudir negativamente quase que como num movimento involuntário. Logo em seguida ergueu os olhos para o Malfoy e os apertou, querendo demonstrar que não esperava ou queria mais nada que visse dele.

 _\- Não. Não vale a pena._

Ao ouvir as palavras de Gina, Draco arfou e ficou encarando-a em silêncio, com uma expressão que claramente pedia por uma resposta. A ruiva continuava sacudindo a cabeça negativamente e as esperanças do Malfoy de poder se ver livre de toda aquela pressão, se salvar e salvar sua família foi esvaindo pouco a pouco conforme o silêncio se tornava mais e mais denso, quase palpável. Porém, coube à ruiva quebra-lo e dizer sua sentença.

 _\- Você. Não vale a pena o esforço para acabar ajudando você. No fim das contas, até Você-sabe-quem merece mais respeito que você. Por ser fiel ao que acredita._

Assim que terminou de falar, Gina bateu nas mãos dele, que quebrou o contato com os ombros dela. Assim que se viu livre, a ruiva caminhou pelo quarto na direção da saída, como se houvesse dado o assunto por encerrado. Draco pensou em petrifica-la, como fizera uma vez na torre de astronomia, mas achou que, nem mesmo daquela forma conseguiria fazê-la ficar e repensar.

 _\- Sabe que é a última vez que nos vemos, não sabe? Tem certeza do que está fazendo?_

Disse sem olhar para Gina, ainda estático no mesmo lugar. Ela apoiou uma das mãos na parede e voltou sua atenção para ele, sem transparecer qualquer sinal de piedade ou compaixão. Por fim, reuniu coragem e disse a última frase que trocou com Draco em um bom tempo.

 _\- Adeus, Malfoy._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A:** Oi meninas!

Vocês devem estar querendo me matar por toda essa demora sendo que os capítulos estão escritos, né? Eu sei, eu entendo! Hahahahaha O lance é que comecei a trabalhar (graças ao bom Jesus) e acabei me enrolando totalmente, mas prometo que vou postar nos finais de semana!

E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu adorei escrevê-lo, sou meio drama queen. E também não podia ser assim tão fácil para eles se resolverem, né? Perderia a graça do negócio hahahaha.

Queria agradecer muito a **Gi** e a **Rê** por não abandonarem isso aqui, mesmo sem uma atualização há mais de duas semanas. É por causa de vocês que isso aqui ainda caminha, viu? Espero não tê-las desapontado e que continuem aqui comigo, por favorzinho s2. Um beijão para as duas e minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelo atraso, é que realmente foi muito corrido. Mas promete não acontecer de novo!

Beijos gente, até semana que vem!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doze**

Inacreditável.

Gina mal pôde acreditar quando finalmente se deitou em sua cama e sentiu a maciez do travesseiro sob sua cabeça. Os fios ruivos molhados esparramaram-se pela fronha branca e ela soltou um suspiro baixo enquanto se ajeitava no colchão, tentando ficar confortável. Decidiu que se dedicaria a se esforçar para conseguir dormir, aproveitando que o dormitório estava praticamente vazio.

Os beliches que se aglomeravam pelo quarto gigantesco estavam sem os alunos. Permaneciam todos na sala comunal, se confortando e chorando juntos. Porém, Gina nunca foi do tipo que gosta de aglomerações e decidiu guardar sua dor para si mesma. Até por que, nem tinha mais forças para se lamentar ou lágrimas para derramar.

Colocou o braço esquerdo por baixo do travesseiro e apoiou a cabeça no ombro, dando um abraço apertado sobre a fronha branca e ficando em uma posição semelhante à de uma criança enquanto roçava suavemente a bochecha no tecido geladinho. Um suspiro escapou por seus lábios ao perceber que estava sem um norte.

De fato, Dumbledore estava morto. Professora Minerva assumira temporariamente a direção do colégio e ela perguntava-se aterrorizada se Dolores Umbridge poderia ser escalada novamente para o cargo. Por Merlin, seu sangue gelava só de pensar em tal possibilidade. Credo, até mesmo Você-sabe-quem daria um melhor professor que aquela megera.

Estava tão profundamente triste com a morte do diretor e tão morta de medo com o que seria de Hogwarts dali para frente que quase não conseguia pensar em nada além de sumir. E sabia que, se pudesse, desapareceria mesmo, o mais rápido possível. Porém tinha ciência que não tinha a menor possibilidade de fazer isso com sua família, com Hermione, com Harry e com Luna. Por Merlin, só de imaginar o desespero que isso causaria se sentiu uma pessoa ruim só por cogitar.

E mesmo com a cabeça tão cheia de pensamentos, não conseguia não pensar em onde Draco estaria naquele momento. Certamente já estava debaixo da saia da mãe, tendo um ataque de pelanca por ela ter dito o número de comensais errado. Ela devia estar preparando alguma guloseima para o filho e lhe mimando, como uma boa dona de casa. Ao menos era o que Gina imaginava, especialmente por nunca ter visto Narcisa Malfoy em sua vida.

Mas ao mesmo tempo se preocupava com ele. Draco era sempre tão discreto em relação à sua vida pessoal e seus conflitos internos que duvidava que ele pudesse se abrir com a própria mãe. Talvez ele só estivesse sentado em seu quarto, atordoado demais com tudo o que aconteceu e sem coragem o suficiente para conversar com o pai, que devia estar bem bravo e quebrando uma parte considerável da mobília.

Ou talvez ele estivesse naquele exato momento sentado de frente para Você-sabe-quem, em uma sessão torturante de inconveniência mental que ele tanto gostava de fazer em suas vítimas. Draco provavelmente seria humilhado e colocado para baixo, no nível de um capacho, por não ter colaborado para a invasão, mesmo que a morte de Dumbledore tenha sido executada com sucesso. E possivelmente seria torturado por essa falha.

Gina se arrepiou ao pensar na maldição de tortura. Não desejava aquilo para ninguém, mesmo que para um ser repugnante como Draco Malfoy. Não havia na terra bruxo ou trouxa que merecesse sentir aquela dor, e talvez esse fosse o motivo de ser imperdoável.

 _\- Essa cara não combina com alguém que estuporou mais de três comensais com sucesso._

A voz de Hermione quebrou o silêncio e Gina ergueu os olhos para a amiga, que dava um sorrisinho triste enquanto se aproximava de seu beliche. A Weasley foi se sentando no colchão devagarzinho e suspirou, estendendo os braços para a morena, que logo a abraçou demoradamente.

 _\- Ah, Mione..._

Ela falou baixinho, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Era bem complicado lidar com alguém que estava tão destruída quanto a si própria e talvez por isso Gina tenha preferido ficar sozinha. Mas a companhia de Hermione era sempre algo irrecusável, pois lhe ajudava a reconfortar o coração e organizar os pensamentos. Sempre fora assim.

 _\- Eu sei, Gina, eu sei..._

Os dedos de Hermione acarinharam sua nuca suavemente enquanto Gina apertava os braços em volta de seu corpo e apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. Os cachos dos cabelos soltos da amiga faziam cócegas em seu nariz, mas Merlin sabia como ela precisava daquele abraço. Após um tempo em silêncio, ela foi afrouxando um pouco o corpo e se afastou, encarando a Granger nos olhos.

 _\- O que será de nós agora?_

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e piscou os olhos algumas vezes, respirando fundo antes de soltar o ar todo de uma vez só, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. Ajeitou-se sentada no colchão ao lado de Gina e dobrou as pernas sobre a cama, enquanto descalçava os sapatos. Os olhos castanhos da ruiva lhe encararam atentamente por um tempo, aguardando por uma resposta que ela não tinha.

 _\- Queria ter essa resposta._

Hermione se sentia muito mal por não saber ao certo o que dizer para Gina, mas preferia se calar a dizer uma frase clichê e mentirosa de como deviam continuar com fé que as coisas iriam melhorar. A tendência era piorar e a Granger era inteligente o suficiente para saber que isso não precisava ser mencionado àquela altura do campeonato.

Porém sentia-se responsável por Gina de uma forma distorcida e maluca, uma vez que via a Weasley como parte de sua família. Especialmente por que ultimamente tinha mais contato com ela que com seus próprios parentes, e naqueles tempos de guerra sabia que podia se apegar ao otimismo e a incrível energia de vitória que sempre emanava daquela menina sardenta.

Mas decidiu que não queria ficar falando sobre Voldemort, guerra e qualquer diabos que fosse. Queria uma solução e sabia que Gina podia ter exatamente o que precisava, especialmente depois da brilhante ideia de fazer um conluio com Draco Malfoy. Mais genial que aquilo impossível, certo?

 _\- Onde está o Malfoy?_

Perguntou com casualidade. Geralmente quando fazia a Gina esse questionamento, a ruiva se estendia por volta de meia hora em um discurso que detalhava as frases malucas que o loiro dizia ou algum detalhe dos planos de Voldemort. Porém, àquela madrugada, apenas teve uma bufada como resposta.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou Gina, que fitava os próprios pés. Ela torceu o nariz salpicado de sardas antes de resolver responder à pergunta, pois lhe incomodava muito admitir que seu plano de união com aquele moleque nojento havia sido um completo fracasso.

 _\- Ele disse que ia embora do castelo junto com o Snape. Honestamente não faço a menor questão de saber._

E fez um gesto de descaso com a mão enquanto erguia os olhos para Hermione, meio arredia por não ter completa certeza da reação da amiga. Porém, a morena apenas assentiu enquanto lhe olhava com compreensão, logo desviando sua atenção para a barra de sua saia, que tinha uma pequena linha desfiada. Ficou brincando com pequeno pedaço de fio com a ponta dos dedos por um tempo antes de começar a falar.

 _\- Harry estava lá quando aconteceu._

A ruiva ficou olhando para Hermione, que ainda enrolava o fio da saia nos dedos. Ela parecia meio sem jeito de tocar no assunto, como se não quisesse que Gina a levasse a mal, porém queria mesmo falar sobre aquilo. Estava ainda meio atordoada com tudo que Harry lhe contava e queria confirmar com a Weasley se suas suspeitas eram reais ou não.

 _\- Ele disse que foi Snape quem matou Dumbledore, não o Malfoy._

Gina assentiu suavemente, olhando diretamente para os olhos castanhos de Hermione, que parecia ainda incerta sobre o que dizia. Resolveu que iria pontuar direitinho para ela que a parcela de culpa de Draco não se devia somente ao assassinato que não cometera, mas sim à covardia que não o abandonava em nenhum momento crítico de sua vida.

 _\- Não interessa que ele não matou. Ele não fez nada para impedir._

Disse categoricamente, o que fez um silêncio incomodo se estabelecer entre as duas. Hermione pensou em esperar um pouco, procurar as palavras certas para não irritar ainda mais Gina, que parecia já estar nervosa o suficiente com aquele assunto. Porém apenas bateu com a língua nos dentes e inclinou o rosto para o lado, apertando as sobrancelhas.

 _\- Não acha que estava esperando um pouco demais dele?_

Perguntou de uma vez. E foi a segunda vez aquele dia que Gina sentiu como se houvesse levado uma facada. Se dobrou um pouquinho, colocando as mãos sobre a barriga. Será que era isso mesmo? Estava colocando expectativas em um Malfoy?! Por isso se sentia tão desapontada, por que ele não correspondera! Por Merlin, onde estava com a cabeça? Viu então Hermione girar a mão no ar, como se dissesse para que ela tentasse ver o outro lado da história, e seguiu com seu raciocínio logo em seguida.

 _\- Quero dizer, Malfoy nunca foi nenhum exemplo de coragem e dedicação, além disso, Harry disse que ele estava completamente perturbado._

Gina suspirou e baixou lentamente os olhos, assentindo logo em seguida com um movimento suave e desatento, como se a cena de Draco na sala de Dumbledore estivesse sendo minuciosamente montada peça após peça em sua mente, como um quebra-cabeça. Hermione decidiu esperar pela resposta da ruiva, que não demorou a falar.

 _\- Foi por causa do que aconteceu com Rony, nós brigamos._

A frase saiu como um sussurro pelos lábios de Gina, que suspirou lembrando-se da briga e de como algumas palavras que dissera haviam soado maldosas. Começava a rever um pouco como as coisas ocorreram e pensava que talvez, e somente talvez, tivesse sido muito malvada na escolha de suas palavras.

 _\- Uma baita de uma briga, se quer saber._

Ela acrescentou ainda encarando os próprios pés. Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios de Hermione, que se apoiou nos braços e ficou inclinada na cama, com a cabeça pendendo para trás. Fechou os olhos castanhos por um tempo enquanto parecia pensar em algo para dizer. Gina se perguntou se ela estaria zangada por não a ter consultado antes de decidir se continuaria de combinação com o Malfoy após aquele grande deslize.

 _\- É engraçado._

Disse por fim, ficando em silêncio por mais um tempo, como se tomasse ar e deixasse os pulmões encherem antes de continuar. Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha e, quando Hermione abriu os olhos, deparou-se com uma cara de desconfiança da ruiva que chegava a ser engraçada.

 _\- Não a morte de Dumbledore, não tem a menor graça nisso._

Disse como se tentando contornar algum motivo de raiva de Gina. Tudo que não precisava é que a menina levasse a mal alguma frase descuidada e gerasse uma discussão desnecessária. Se havia algo que Hermione aprendera em todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts era que Weasleys tinham uma terrível tendência a entender tudo errado, tirar as próprias conclusões e mover meio mundo por causa de um orgulho besta de admitir os próprios equívocos. E por mais que gostasse daquela grifinória, não podia simplesmente ignorar que ela também era uma cabeça de fogo temperamental.

 _\- Mas como Harry contou as coisas. Ele não conseguiu achar uma conexão em tudo que Malfoy disse para sequer cogitar que vocês estavam de acordo._

O nariz sardento de Gina se torceu quase que automaticamente e ela voltou a desviar o olhar, como se aquilo mais lhe incomodasse do que orgulhasse. E, de fato, uma vozinha na cabeça da Weasley dizia que, mesmo sem Você-sabe-quem na história da humanidade, Draco jamais deixaria alguém saber que estavam armando um plano juntos por pura vergonha da pobreza dela.

 _\- Duvido muito que Malfoy quisesse que alguém ficasse sabendo disso. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse Dumbledore, no leito de morte._

Respondeu com um pouco de amargura, o que fez Hermione arfar, tentando conter uma risada. Ela deixou a cabeça pender e ficou olhando para Gina como alguém que está tentando ensinar o cachorro a pegar a bolinha. Só que, desta vez, o bendito cachorro era temperamental e a bolinha uma nojenta ingrata e covarde.

 _\- Ele fez muito mais do que se esperava dele, Gina. Uma pena que não tenha tido vontade de fazer mais._

Falou querendo colocar um fim àquela argumentação. Então Gina apertou uma perna na outra e começou a enrolar uma mecha vermelha de seu cabelo entre os dedos suados, olhando para Hermione com as sobrancelhas franzidas dignas de alguém que acabou de aprontar alguma coisa.

 _\- Então, na verdade, eu que não quis mais a ajuda dele._

 _\- O que?!_

A resposta de Hermione veio um pouco mais alta que o planejado. Ela automaticamente mudou o semblante calmo para uma cara de quem está prestes a cometer um assassinato e Gina arregalou os olhos, começando a gesticular freneticamente enquanto falava, desesperada em transmitir alguma credibilidade para convencer a pessoa mais inteligente que conhecia de que aquilo havia sido uma excelente ideia, completamente honrada e esperada de uma grifinória. O que, na verdade, não passava de uma grande mentira.

 _\- Quando ele me contou que Dumbledore estava morto fiquei maluca. Ele sabia como significava para mim e mesmo assim, a primeira coisa que quis fazer foi ir lá mata-lo só para se vingar de mim._

Hermione apertou os dedos na testa e começou a massagear as têmporas, deixando-se cair de costas no colchão com os olhos fechados enquanto ouvia aquelas explicações malucas sobre orgulho ferido que ela já estava tão habituada a escutar vindas da boca de Rony. " _Não é possível, Merlin, que ela realmente pense que foi uma ótima jogada não continuar com o acordo_ ", a morena pensou enquanto lutava para encontrar em sua mente alguma coisa útil para fazê-la se convencer a voltar atrás nessa decisão estúpida.

 _\- Gina..._

Começou, mas a ruiva lhe interrompeu e continuou falando. Hermione sabia que toda vez que Gina ficava nervosa ou sem muitos argumentos convincentes ela simplesmente começava a falar feito uma maluca, pontuando razões inconsistentes para suportar uma teoria falha de que estava mesmo corretíssima em agir como uma idiota. E decidiu que não ia deixa-la falar por muito tempo antes de interrompê-la.

 _\- Então chegou a hora e ele simplesmente amarelou, como ele sempre fez. Isso não o dignifica nem um pouco, Hermione._

Os braços de Hermione foram se dobrando conforme Gina falava e logo ela se apoiou nos cotovelos para encarar melhor a ruiva enquanto tagarelava sem parar. Por fim, perdeu a paciência e resolveu que era a hora de mostrar o tamanho da cagada que aquela Weasley havia feito.

 _\- Ele nos ajudou, Gina! E estava disposto a continuar com isso mesmo após ver que você estava apenas seguindo-o por interesse._

Novamente a voz de Hermione saíra um pouco mais alta do que o planejado. Gina ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e ergueu o nariz, apontando para a porta do quarto como se Draco estivesse ali, em pé, ouvindo a conversa dela.

 _\- Ele se ajudou, Hermione. Não foi a mim e muito menos a você._

 _\- Foi uma via de mão dupla, certo? Você também não estava ajudando ninguém além do seu interesse._

Hermione rebateu, sentando-se novamente no colchão. Odiava ter discussões enquanto estava deitada ou desajeitada pois parecia que sua cabeça não funcionava muito bem. Gina, por outro lado, parecia cada vez mais afiada e ofendida conforme ouvia as argumentações da amiga.

 _\- Onde quer chegar com isso?_

A voz de Gina soou baixa e seguida de um suspiro, como se já estivesse cansada das rebatidas precisas de Hermione. Afinal de contas, o que ela esperava que fizesse? Simplesmente o perdoasse pela covardia? Impossível, não dava para ter qualquer tipo de acordo com alguém que não possuía o mínimo de coragem em se impor e fazer a coisa correta.

 _\- Agora não adianta mais, mas acho que você perdeu uma carta importante neste jogo do Voldemort._

Hermione disse erguendo os ombros e sacudindo levemente, como se demonstrasse descaso pela possível remediação da besteira que Gina e seu temperamento descontrolado haviam feito. Porém a Weasley simplesmente não conseguia se ver mais fazendo qualquer tipo de acordo com aquele crápula repugnante que não merecia uma gota de confiança.

 _\- Não adiantava. Como ia ficar confiando nele se a qualquer desilusão ele podia se bandear para o outro lado?_

Questionou achando que havia, por fim, conseguido um ponto importante para lhe dar razão naquele caso. Porém, Hermione apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e levantou as mãos, como se numa expressão de incompreensão que Gina logo percebeu que viria seguida de alguma importante questão que não saberia responder.

 _\- Ué, ele não corria o mesmo risco com você?_

Silêncio. Odiava quando tinha razão a respeito da esperteza de Hermione. Era chato, ela sempre seguia pela lógica e acabava conseguindo as respostas mais óbvias, vendo as coisas com mais clareza e fazendo com que se sentisse uma perfeita idiota.

Embora tivesse plena convicção de que nada podia explicar a maldita covardia de Malfoy, começava a concordar de que devia ter aceitado sua proposta. E lhe irritou um pouco ver que a amiga tinha tanta veemência em proteger aquele maldito ser repugnante, egocêntrico e narcisista do fato de que ele não merecia ser salvo.

 _\- Por que você está defendendo ele?_

Sua voz saiu um pouco magoada demais para aquela situação. Hermione chegou a achar graça, mas preferiu não rir ou comentar sobre a cara de criança emburrada que Gina assumia quando estava sendo contrariada.

 _\- Não estou defendendo o Malfoy, Gina. Estou defendendo uma possibilidade de dianteira que você tinha na palma de sua mão._

E então Gina ficou oficialmente irritada. Ergueu-se da cama e começou a caminhar pelo dormitório, completamente inconformada com a facilidade de Hermione em aceitar aquele tipo de comportamento em prol de um bem maior. Até onde devia ir para ter uma pequena e remota possibilidade de vantagem sobre Você-sabe-quem? O que a tornaria tão diferente do lorde das trevas e de Draco Malfoy se cogitasse unir-se a alguém que lhe decepcionara daquela forma?

Além de toda a decepção desnecessária que o Malfoy conseguira causar, havia o fato de sua inconstância e de como ele poderia ser igualmente perigoso quando contrariado, pois nada o impedia de bandear-se para o lado de Você-sabe-quem e acabar levando informações preciosas para ele! E, por Merlin, aquele moleque cogitou assassinar Dumbledore por causa de uma briga! O que não faria caso a coisa realmente esquentasse?

Gina bufou algumas vezes durante seu caminhar de passos pesados e olhou indignada para Hermione, apontando o indicador para o próprio peito enquanto apertava os olhos e franzia as sobrancelhas. O rosto da Weasley estava numa coloração de vermelho que a Granger jamais havia visto.

 _\- Está dizendo que eu devia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que se não fosse por ele, Dumbledore estaria vivo?_

 _\- Estou dizendo que não devia ignorar o fato de que se não fosse por ele, poderíamos estar mortas também._

Foi com bastante ênfase e dureza que Hermione finalmente pontuou aquele debate inútil em que ela e Gina se meteram. A ruiva calou-se diante da excelente resposta e sentou-se na cama novamente, um pouco emburrada por começar a reconhecer que havia cometido um grande equívoco que poderia causar danos desnecessários não só para elas, mas para toda a Ordem da Fênix, Hogwarts, e quaisquer outros alvos que Voldemort pudesse ter.

No entanto, sabia que não adiantava deixar Gina preocupada com aquilo. O mal feito já havia sido feito e não havia nada que pudesse remediar aquela situação. Porém, Hermione ficou satisfeita com a percepção da Weasley de que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

 _\- Não adianta ficar se culpando agora. Não tem como se comunicar com ele mesmo..._

 _\- Mesmo que tivesse, Hermione, não acredito que me prestaria a isso._

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione rolaram até Gina com um pouco de impaciência. A Weasley sabia, em seu íntimo que a amiga tinha razão e que não devia ter permitido que suas emoções a guiassem com relação ao acordo que Draco lhe propusera, porém jamais daria o braço a torcer e bateria o pé de que tinha razão até seu último suspiro.

 _\- Você sabe, Gina, não é Voldemort o verdadeiro vilão dessa guerra._

A frase de Hermione rompeu seus pensamentos como o estouro de uma bombinha. As sobrancelhas ruivas se estreitaram e Gina inclinou a cabeça para o lado, demonstrando sua incompreensão da frase maluca que acabara de sair dos lábios da Granger. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi questionar:

 _\- Como assim?_

Hermione ergueu a cabeça por um momento, olhando para o teto do quarto enquanto bolava uma maneira rápida de explicar para Gina sua mais recente (e decepcionante) teoria a respeito dos bastidores daquela guerra que não servia para porcaria nenhuma.

 _\- Voldemort é apenas uma figura, sabe? Um símbolo, assim como Harry. Nenhum dos dois é o real vilão ou mocinho, são apenas os símbolos._

Explicou com paciência, gesticulando suavemente e deixando sua mão dançar no ar por alguns momentos, enquanto mantinha seu tom de voz dócil e suave. Gina ficou em silêncio, tentando apenas acompanhar o raciocínio de Hermione, acreditando que qualquer que fosse a conclusão daquele pensamento, lhe tomaria mais de uma semana para compreender com perfeição.

 _\- São símbolos. De um lado há preconceito e arrogância, do outro há preconceito, força e princípios. Mas, no fim das contas, não é sobre Harry e Voldemort._

 _\- Como pode dizer isso, Hermione?_

Uma risada curta escapou sem querer pelos lábios de Hermione, que assentiu suavemente e apoiou uma das mãos no ombro de Gina, tentando soar um pouco mais "didática" em relação à sua teoria maluca. A Weasley, por sua vez, esforçava-se para entender sob qual perspectiva a Granger enxergava os fatos para poder chegar àquela conclusão.

 _\- Se não houvesse Tom Riddle, o lado de Voldemort, com todas aquelas pessoas voltadas para um mesmo pensamento errado, iam acabar se unindo a outra cabeça que os liderasse. E o mesmo se diz do lado oposto._

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram vagarosamente conforme ia digerindo a informação que Hermione transmitia com tanta maestria. Por fim, concluiu seu pensamento com um sorriso triste e distante nos lábios.

 _\- O verdadeiro vilão desta guerra, Gina, é o preconceito._

Então Hermione se levantou e espreguiçou demoradamente, virando-se de costas para Gina e caminhando até as escadas que levavam à sala comunal. Antes de descer, ela virou-se e quase riu ao ver a expressão abobalhada no rosto da Weasley. Então disse em tom maternal antes de se juntar aos outros alunos:

 _\- Pense sobre isso, tá?_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _N/A: Oi Gente!_

 _Tudubom? Prometi que postava no fim de semana e olha ai! Cumpri!_

 _Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, pois é dele que eu falava quando sugeria sobre a importância de Hermione nessa budega._

 _Oi_ _ **Rê!**_ _Muito obrigada pela energia positiva! Rezei tanto para conseguir esse emprego e nem consigo acreditar que o consegui! Então, eu meio que pensei que todo mundo fosse odiar a Gin nessa fase hahahahahaha é que acho sempre tão forçada a forma com a qual ela abandona seus princípios por causa dele que quis dar uma encrencadinha na situação. Mas perdoa a Gin, é uma mudança muito grande na vida dela subitamente hahahaha Mas eu quis mesmo penalizar pro lado do Draco tbm por que acho ele sempre muito injustiçado nessa história toda. Espero que você continue gostando mulher! Muito obrigada pelo review maravilhoso! Conto contigo aqui! Beijos e até a próxima semana!_

 _ **Gi**_ _! Que bom que está gostando! Siiim, você acertou em cheio hahahahahaha não tinha muita alternativa, no meu ponto de vista, para manter o Dumby vivo. Quer dizer, é um personagem excelente, adoro ele, mas ele teve que morrer para poder dar esse censo de urgência. E não seria muito bacana daqui para frente com ele, pois o homem dá uma impressão de segurança que não ia me permitir tocar o terror do jeito que eu quero hahahaha Espero que você continue gostando! Muito obrigada por comentar! Te vejo semana que vem!_

 _ **Ania**_ _! Queria primeiro pedir desculpas por ter sumido da sua fanfic! Menina, eu li o capítulo novo mas não consegui comentar primeiro pq li pelo celular e ele tá uma bosta, fica travando sempre que mudo de página e ai pra não tacá-lo na parede achei melhor comentar pelo computador, mas ai nunca consigo parar em casa! Me desculpa mesmo, só queria avisar que li e que amei! Mas vou lá fazer um review decente assim que puder! Então, a Gina ainda vai dar uma raivinha nos próximos capítulos, mas tenho certeza que você vai acabar perdoando-a no final das contas hahahahaha Beijos, te espero aqui na próxima semana! Muito obrigada por comentar!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Treze**

Solidão.

Já havia mais de um mês desde o ataque a Hogwarts e foi ali, a partir do momento em que Gina Weasley saiu um tanto quanto muito brava de seu quarto, que esse maldito sentimento de solidão começara a se instalar. Draco nunca se sentira incomodado por estar sozinho, na maioria das vezes chegava a ficar feliz por conseguir tal façanha, mas agora tudo parecia muito quieto e chato sem a presença irritante da menina ruiva faladeira.

Ele se deitou em sua cama, um pouco melancólico enquanto suspirava e deixava o corpo relaxar no suave lençol prateado de fios egípcios que a mãe escolhera à dedo para seus aposentos. Foi descalçando os sapatos negros e bem lustrados com preguiça, esfregando os calcanhares para se livrar dos calçados. Assim que conseguiu, rastejou sobre o colchão e ficou com as mãos na nuca, encarando o teto cor de creme.

A luz da tarde entrava pela janela que ficava bem à frente da cama e formava no chão de mármore escuro a silhueta exata do metal que a envolvia. Draco tamborilou com os dedos suavemente na madeira marfim da cabeceira quadrada e trabalhada, encarando seus dedos compridos enquanto o fazia e bufando por ter um silêncio tão profundo a ponto de poder ouvir o som de seu toque no móvel.

Logo em seguida seu olhar recaiu sobre o imenso guarda-roupa espelhado que sua mãe praticamente o obrigara a adotar. Estava tão lotado de tranqueiras que a porta mal ficava corretamente fechada. Havia um ponto em que o trilho não aparecia, pois uma de suas blusas antigas estava embolada no caminho, o que impedia o fechamento correto.

E deu-se conta de que aquele quarto enorme e relativamente vazio era tudo o que tinha na vida para considerar de exclusivamente dele. Bem que Narcisa tentara colocar alguns brinquedos lá, mas Voldemort fizera questão de queimar todos quando decidiu se mudar para a casa que não era dele. De acordo com o lorde das trevas, Draco já era bem grandinho para ter tanta porcaria.

Tateou suavemente sobre o bolso de sua calça preta e puxou a varinha, começando a brincar com ela entre os dedos, como se fosse uma enorme e desajeitada moeda de madeira. Andava tão amuado por aqueles dias que não sabia dizer se era melhor ficar recluso naquele cômodo silencioso e gelado, ou se preferia ficar vendo Rabicho e metade dos comensais confabulando, rindo e sujando o tapete da sala.

De toda forma, era melhor ficar sozinho. Especialmente por que temia acabar dizendo alguma coisa que desagradasse a Voldemort e tivesse o mesmo fim trágico que seu pai. Sim, devia haver pouco mais que uma semana que Lúcio Malfoy fora morto em sua própria casa e enterrado apropriadamente em seu próprio quintal.

Fora uma grande e desagradável surpresa para ele e Narcisa quando, em uma das animadas reuniões que o lorde das trevas promovia, Voldemort tomou a varinha de Lúcio e o matou para garantir que a troca de dono daria certo. Como se não bastasse, deu à Nagini os pavões do quintal como almoço e fez questão de se assegurar que mãe e filho assistiriam a tudo de camarote. Foi então que Draco percebeu que estava perdido, pois sem o pai ali não havia mais nada que lhe transmitisse alguma segurança.

Durante os primeiros dias, pensou que sua mãe ia morrer de tanto chorar. Narcisa ficava quieta, totalmente melancólica pelos cantos, abraçando seu próprio corpo com braços trêmulos e marcados pelas lágrimas que ela não conseguia conter. Draco a observava de longe, sem emitir qualquer comentário. Algumas vezes se aproximava dela, punha a mão em seus ombros alvos e ficava a seu lado no mais pleno silêncio por minutos, talvez horas.

Porém, de algum lugar ainda não descoberto na consciência de Narcisa, uma força e coragem que nem mesmo ela conhecia vieram à tona. Seguia em silêncio a tudo que Voldemort dizia e não mais chorava pelos cantos. Draco não sabia ao certo se a mãe havia apenas se cansado de toda aquela situação ou se não queria mais dar a ele o gostinho de vê-la desabando pela perda do marido.

Tomando como base o exemplo de Narcisa, Draco decidiu se calar e seguia em silêncio e sem choro, frio como uma pedra de gelo, sem qualquer sentimentalismo ou receio presentes em seu semblante. Porém, em seu íntimo a coisa era bem diferente. Não só sentia extrema saudade do pai como queria desesperadamente encontrar um meio de falar com a Weasley novamente.

Pensou que se falasse com ela, poderia convencê-la a entrar em acordo novamente. A raiva dela já devia ter se esvaído à essa altura e Draco acreditava que teria grandes chances, especialmente se contasse metade das coisas que ouvia e via naquele quartel general em que sua casa se transformara. Não que a mansão Malfoy fosse seu lugar favorito no mundo, mas agora até respirar lá dentro era insuportável. Parecia que seu pai estava em todos os lugares, lhe olhando com o mesmo desespero do dia em que Voldemort o matara.

A cena se repetia em sua cabeça por várias e várias vezes. Parecia um filme sem fim e Draco sabia que ficaria maluco se permitisse que isso o consumisse. Precisava de um plano, uma saída, e que fosse rápido. Não sabia mais por quanto tempo iria conseguir manter as aparências de que estava tudo bem, mesmo que a vida de sua mãe dependesse disso. Durante vários momentos teve vontade de lançar um Avada Kedrava em Voldemort e a única coisa que o impedia era saber que aquele bicho simplesmente não morreria assim tão facilmente.

Era como se a bola de cristal que envolvia e protegia sua família houvesse se partido e desmoronado em mais de mil pedaços. Em seu peito, o coração chegava a pesar e arder quando pensava no assunto. Todas as lembranças que tinha com Lúcio gritavam em sua cabeça com desespero, implorando que ele tomasse uma atitude e tirasse sua mãe de tanta humilhação naquela que costumava ser sua casa.

Estava farto de todo aquele abuso, de toda a pressão que sofria e de como era torturante ter que deparar-se com todas aquelas pessoas quando precisava beber água ou queria dar uma olhada no jardim. Sequer tinha paz quando queria passar um momento ao lado do túmulo do pai, pois sabia que vários pares de olhos o observavam atentamente, prontos para registrar qualquer deslize, qualquer falha e reportar à Voldemort imediatamente.

Draco não tinha coragem para partilhar suas opiniões com Narcisa. Primeiro por que sabia que ela estava sofrendo brutalmente, ainda mais por não poder ter seu luto em paz, como deveria ser. Segundo por que sabia que suas queixas e reclamações não ajudariam a mãe em nada naquele momento, pelo contrário, talvez conseguisse deixa-la ainda mais irritada e estressada ao notar que o filho estava sofrendo.

Por tanto não havia sequer uma alma no mundo com quem Draco pudesse conversar. Não havia ajuda para organizar seus pensamentos, não havia alívio, não havia nada que o ajudasse a superar toda aquela situação. E o silêncio de seu quarto era ensurdecedor, pois fazia com que o barulho de sua mente soasse cada vez mais alto, a ponto de deixá-lo quase maluco.

Quando menos esperava, percebeu que começava a desejar que a Weasley estivesse ali, com aquele falatório incessante, as risadas, os sapatos barulhentos e o jeito arredio que ela tomava quando começavam a falar sobre coisas sérias. Coisas que Draco jamais compartilhara com outra pessoa, que de uma maneira maluca e distorcida, eram apenas dele e dela. Seus segredos e acordos que nasceram e morreram em Hogwarts, junto com qualquer esperança que o Malfoy possuía em poder se livrar de todo aquele mal que o rodeava.

Fechou os olhos com pesar, deixando os braços relaxarem na cama enquanto a varinha escapava por seus dedos e rolava sutilmente para o chão. Quase o tempo todo lembrava-se de Gina. Da primeira vez em que ela entrara em seu quarto toda arisca e acuada, de quando discutiram na torre de astronomia e do sorriso aliviado que ele viu nos lábios dela quando se encontraram nas escadas durante o ataque ao colégio. Porém, recordava-se do olhar pesado e das palavras cortantes que saíram por aquela mesma boca rosada que outra hora emitia apenas risadas e ironias.

Culpava-se, obviamente, por ter jogado fora a chance de continuar com a Weasley a seu lado. Não que ela fosse realmente grandes coisas, na maior parte do tempo era bem irritante, mas tinha ciência de que precisava dela. Se Gina ao menos soubesse como suas palavras o torturavam e como seus gritos de " _covarde!_ " ecoavam na cabeça de Draco, talvez reconsiderasse a ideia de se distanciar.

Mas também não via como fariam para manter contato, caso ainda estivessem de conluio. Todas as corujas que entravam e saiam de sua casa eram interditadas e Malfoy duvidava muito que encontraria um meio de se comunicar com a Weasley sem que meio mundo bruxo tomasse conhecimento. Se ao menos pudesse sair da mansão e dar uma voltinha no beco diagonal, tinha certeza que conseguiria vê-la, na maldita loja dos irmãos, e daria um jeito de lhe falar em segredo.

A ideia de sair escondido, sem prestar contas a ninguém, era realmente tentadora, mas duvidava seriamente de que esse tipo de atitude não causaria sérias represálias tanto para si mesmo quanto para Narcisa. E só Merlin sabia como Draco faria o impossível para que a vida da mãe não se tornasse ainda mais torturante e impossível dentro daquela maldita mansão fria e escura.

Então ficava, o mais distante e calado possível, tentando usar todos seus neurônios para conseguir pensar em algum plano que o favorecesse. Se ao menos pudesse fazer com que não notassem sua ausência ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Mas Voldemort possuía um pequeno estoque do soro da verdade e Draco sabia que não seria nada bacana se o lorde das trevas ouvisse metade das coisas que ele poderia dizer sob o efeito daquela porcaria.

Perguntava-se o que a Weasley estaria fazendo aquele momento. Certamente estava perto do Potter, vangloriando-se da vitória de Hogwarts e de como se não fosse por ela, tudo estaria perdido. Seus quinhentos irmãos cabeça de fogo deviam estar fazendo uma cirandoleta ao redor do casal e todos comemoravam sem ter noção dos planos de Voldemort para o próximo ano letivo de Hogwarts.

E, por Merlin, como queria avisá-la.

Queria poder contar a ela que não devia voltar a Hogwarts sob hipótese alguma. Que Snape seria o diretor e que as coisas naquele maldito lugar iam se tornar ainda piores. Que um ataque ao ministro estava em andamento naquele exato segundo e que ela devia treinar o máximo que pudesse para aprender a se defender e manter todos aqueles coelhos que viviam na porcaria d'A Toca vivos para continuar combatendo e irritando Voldemort.

Mas como diabos faria isso?!

Se ao menos houvesse prestado mais atenção nas aulas de oclumência que Snape tentara lhe dar no último verão, talvez pudesse tentar algum contato com a Weasley. Não tinha certeza se funcionaria devido à distância, mas por Merlin, se Voldemort conseguia fazer aquela merda toda sempre infinitamente longe de Potter, por que ele não conseguiria? Devia haver uma forma, um jeito, uma possibilidade, não era possível que houvesse lutado tanto para morrer na praia.

Sentou-se na cama indignado, passando os dedos entre os cabelos nervosamente enquanto encarava a luz do sol que batia no chão, já bem menor que antes, com a chegada do entardecer. Ficou contemplando o chão iluminado enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava em busca de respostas. Não conseguia mais se convencer a simplesmente aceitar seu destino uma vez que aquela menina maldita conseguira colocar em sua cabeça que havia sim uma chance de salvação.

Se apegara tanto e de tal maneira à ideia dela que agora não conseguia simplesmente aceitar que devia permanecer em silêncio, aceitando seu destino. Tinha que ter algo, precisava que houvesse uma saída, uma solução, uma brecha, por mais remota e impossível que fosse. Não era possível que realmente nunca mais fosse ver aquela menina irritante, chata e faladeira que representava sua única possibilidade de salvação.

Não era possível que teria de ficar calado para sempre, esquivando-se da presença dos intrusos que habitavam seu lar para proteger sua mãe. Não podia ser aquela a única maneira de poupar Narcisa de um destino pior, tinha que haver uma forma de conseguir dar a volta por cima naquela situação toda! E Draco estava ficando maluco por tanto tentar encontrar essa solução que não lhe surgia de forma alguma.

Resolveu que ia dar uma volta pela casa, talvez ir até o jardim tomar um pouco de ar. Poderia ser bom para refrescar as ideias e arejar os pensamentos, afinal ainda dava para ver a vista dali e isso o fazia sentir um pouco mais confortável, mesmo que soubesse que era irritantemente observado todas as vezes que passava por lá.

Apanhou sua varinha caída no chão e se ergueu, espreguiçando-se lentamente enquanto colocava-se a caminhar para fora do quarto. Foi passando pelo corredor mal iluminado, de chão igualmente em mármore, descendo as escadas até o andar inferior, onde teve de se de obrigar a andar pela sala comum, por trás dos comensais reunidos que mal pareceram notar sua presença.

Draco não costumava ficar de ouvido ligado aos planos dos comensais, mas quando ouviu sair da boca de sua tia a palavra "Toca", começou a prestar atenção. Ela mantinha-se escorada à uma das paredes, um pouco desinteressada de toda a conversa, mas um sorriso malandro habitava por seus lábios finos de maneira divertida.

 _\- Sim, será hoje à noite, no casamento de um daqueles malditos pobretões._

Rabicho disse enquanto movimentava os dedos gordos para cima e para baixo. Continuava vestindo aquelas roupas horríveis e com a cara ainda semelhante à de um roedor, porém parecia estranhamente empolgado com o que quer que fosse que estavam planejando.

Fenrir Greyback apenas observava em silêncio do outro canto da sala, de pé, um pouco mais próximo da janela. Ele foi o primeiro a notar a presença de Draco e lhe direcionar um olhar desconfiado, seguido de um sorriso que o chamava para reunir-se à roda. O lobisomem usava suas típicas roupas de pele, com os cabelos bem fixados para trás.

Quando Bellatrix notou a presença de Draco, sorriu ainda mais, indo em sua direção com pressa e apoiando as mãos em seus ombros, com certo traço de orgulho e esperança. Ela usava o mesmo vestido preto cheio de pontas e decote, e o Malfoy perguntava-se se a tia possuía um guarda-roupas cheio da mesma peça.

 _\- Draco, Rabicho veio trazer uma excelente oportunidade para você se redimir com o lorde._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: OI GENTE!

FELIZ NATAL! TUDO DE BOM NAS FESTANÇAS DE VOCÊS!

Para todas que estavam se perguntando sobre o Draquinho, eis a resposta. Estou mesmo massacrando o pobre coitado, morrendo de dó, mas massacrando. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Como vocês já devem saber, o próximo capítulo é da ruiva teimosa.

Gente, ainda bem que deixei essa fanfic escrita até bem a frente, por que ando completamente enrolada! Vou tentar escrever um pouco essa semana, pq senão vou acabar deixando alcançar e aí vou demorar para postar e aí vocês vão me matar hahahaha mas fiquem tranquilas, tem uns vinte capítulos a frente já escritos =P.

Rê! Viiiu! Eu disse que a Hermione ia ser útil em algum ponto! Mesmo que a Gina não tenha ficado completamente convencida, ela ficou pelo menos balançada. E isso nos será muito útil num futuro não tão distante. Adorei o "A Gina é gente como a gente" hahahahahahahha o lance da Gina é que eu preciso realmente convertê-la, pois do contrário é muito difícil acreditar nela facilmente cedendo só por causa de um rostinho bonito, sabe? Há um pouco mais envolvido na relação dos dois e eu queria trazer isso (não sei se estou conseguindo hahaha). É meio imperceptível, mas vai ficar cada vez mais evidente a saudade que ela tem dele, por mais que ainda esteja ligada às suas raízes e família. E sim, super concordo que o Draco é um personagem excelente para se trabalhar! Cheio das dúvidas, dos conflitos e muito fácil de trazer a identificação com a galera. Pena que seja mal explorado \3. Muito obrigada por comentar, viu? Te espero aqui na próxima semana! Beijos.

Gi! Siim, esse cap é um dos mais importantes mesmo, pois ele vai martelar pela fanfic por algum tempo ainda hahahaha. AMEI O HERMIONE RAINHA, O RESTO NADINHA. VOU USAR PRA VIDA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Então, nesse cap nosso loiro favorito aparece e é pra dar bem pena dele mesmo, foi proposital massacrá-lo feito uma barata hahahahaha mas logo tudo se explica! Hm, como será que vai ser, eim? Será que eles só vão se ver em Hogwarts? JOGUEI NO AR! Hahahahahahaha beijos e até a próxima semana!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Ânimo.

Gina perdeu as contas de quantas vezes repetiu a mesma palavra enquanto se ajeitava dentro do vestido de festa que era obrigada a usar para o casamento de Gui. Afinal de contas, não era nada bonito a irmã do noivo ficar com cara de poucos amigos em uma cerimônia tão especial.

Ela até que gostava de Fleur, inclusive parara com a bobagem de chama-la de Fleuma. A moça era muito bonita, charmosa e educada, como toda descendente de veela devia ser. Sua mãe mal podia acreditar que Gui havia fisgado uma sereia daquelas, com aquele belo par de olhos azuis profundos e um sorriso digno de uma boneca de porcelana. Toda a família da noiva estaria ali e o mínimo que Gina podia fazer era ser uma boa anfitriã.

Porém, após todos os ocorridos, não tinha certeza se queria mesmo saber de festa e música. Não havia porcaria de motivo nenhum para ficar feliz naqueles tempos, por mais pessimista que isso pudesse soar. Queria que pudesse viajar no tempo para um futuro onde Harry já houvesse derrotado Você-sabe-quem e tudo estivesse tranquilo novamente, como costumava ser quando era criança.

Finalmente quando conseguiu se enfiar dentro do vestido, decidiu sair de seu quarto e ir descendo para auxiliar nos preparativos. E preocupou-se com o que poderia acontecer com aquela bela peça de roupa. Era simples, bem cinturado, um tanto transparente e terminava na altura de seus joelhos. As alças grossas formavam como se fosse uma regatinha toda trabalhada em um tecido cinzento não muito revelador. Logo sobre os seios alguns detalhes rendados tornavam-no um pouco mais requintado, seguido de várias pequenas florezinhas negras que se estendiam até a barra.

Deu uma última olhada em seu quarto, todo brilhante pela claridade que o invadia sem dó nem piedade. As paredes de madeira e as janelas estrategicamente mal colocadas lhe faziam sentir tão aconchegada, por notar que não era necessário ser perfeito para funcionar bem. Sua cama estreita de madeira, tão simples e pequena, coberta pelo lençol de retalhos que a mãe fizera no último verão também aqueciam seu coração, trazendo agradáveis memórias da infância que tanto desejava reviver.

Também tinha a pequena prateleira de madeira onde Gina colocava seus livros e acessórios, como a varinha, por exemplo. Tinha plena ciência que aquilo estava ali há tantos anos que poderia despencar a qualquer momento, porém não parecia se importar de verdade. Seu guarda roupa era pequeno e abarrotado de roupas, com apenas duas portas e uma gaveta na parte inferior e a Weasley fazia mesmo magia para conseguir entulhar todas suas coisas ali dentro, pois a mãe detestava qualquer tipo de bagunça.

Gostava de ficar de lá olhando para o pomar, que brilhava com a luz do sol batendo nas folhas verdes das árvores frutíferas, e contemplando aquele belo local que seus ancestrais escolheram para montar aquela casinha torta e maluca, mas que trazia a Gina um sentimento de lar tão forte e grande que tinha certeza que nenhum luxo poderia substituir. Talvez os pôsteres dos Weird Sister e da famosa jogadora do Holyhead Harpias destoassem um pouco a paz que Molly pretendia quando decorou o quarto da filha, mas a Weasley preferia daquele jeito, pois deixava o cômodo com sua assinatura.

Tinha tentado fazer algum penteado bem elaborado, mas todos soavam muito inapropriados para a ocasião. Acabou decidindo deixa-lo solto mesmo, com uma florzinha branca presa sobre sua orelha direita para dar um charme. Mas, de verdade, Gina estava era com preguiça de ficar se embonecando toda para um evento de família. Seu nível de aleatoriedade ao que acontecia era tão grande que acabou esquecendo de fechar a porcaria do zíper do vestido.

Como seu quarto era no primeiro andar, Gina não precisou descer correndo as escadas para chegar logo na cozinha em busca de sua mãe. Porém, foi surpreendida por Harry, que parecia meio alheio a toda movimentação que acontecia no quintal naquele exato momento. Molly havia feito todos se mobilizarem em uma enorme limpeza para o casamento e agora estava lá fora, se metendo no meio dos outros que tentavam erguer a tenda onde a festa iria ocorrer.

 _\- Bom dia, Harry._

Gina disse ainda um pouco contrariada, enquanto apanhava uma xicara de porcelana sobre a enorme mesa de madeira com oito lugares para beber um pouco de suco de abóbora. Isso era algo que lhe irritava, eventualmente. Aquela casa, por mais aconchegante que fosse, era muito cheia! Não dava para simplesmente transitar por ela sem dar de cara com um de seus irmãos ou com os convidados deles.

O que era bem incomodo, pois Harry e Hermione, por mais queridos que fossem, pareciam mais moradores d'A Toca que ela. Não que Gina se incomodasse em dividir o quarto com Mione, mas ficava se perguntando até quando aquela situação iria durar, pois os membros da Ordem também vinham para jantar quase todos os dias e parecia que uma festa melancólica se estendia, dia após dia, conforme as notícias de Você-sabe-quem iam saindo nos jornais.

Também não ficava brava por ter Harry ali, mas era meio chato ficar vendo todo dia o cara que lhe dera um ponta pé e não queria assumir um relacionamento com ela por causa daquela besteira inútil de comensais, guerra e blábláblá. Soava bem como uma desculpa para a infantilidade dele de não querer se comprometer só para teoricamente não ter algo que o segurasse daquela maldita jornada que ele, Rony e Hermione estavam elaborando há tempos.

Harry virou-se para a ruiva e ficou encarando-a por um tempo, o que a fez sorrir. Ele estava completamente normal, com uma camisa social azul marinho que realçava seus olhos verdes e um colete sobre a peça, porém Gina se orgulhou de si mesma ao não o desejar da mesma forma que teria feito há um ou dois anos atrás. Tinha convivido tanto com o garoto e se decepcionado de tal forma que agora percebia que não o queria mais.

Enquanto colocava o suco na xícara, Gina sorria. A melhor coisa que tinham feito era não terem assumido mesmo um relacionamento e deixado as coisas tomarem seus rumos aos poucos. Agora a Weasley percebia que não se importava mais tanto com qual garota ele iria escolher para dançar na festa ou para onde iria após a comemoração acabar. Tinha se cansado de ser sempre a segunda opção e agora estava tranquila por não o ter como sua prioridade.

Não era burra, entendia perfeitamente que Harry tinha inúmeras responsabilidades, talvez até mais do que devesse ter com tão pouca idade, mas tinha certeza que agora que ele não possuía mais o rastreador, nada o impediria de correr o mundo com sua dupla de amigos favorita no encalço enquanto Gina tinha de ser contentar em ficar em casa e ir para Hogwarts, por que é isso que a mãe esperava dela, que concluísse os estudos com honra e dedicação mesmo que o mundo estivesse desabando.

Como Hermione havia lhe dito uma vez, Harry era um símbolo. O ícone de uma guerra que estava cada vez mais eminente, a figura que trazia força e esperança para os demais bruxos. E não era justo esperar dele algo além disso, da mesma forma que não era certo ficar perdendo sua juventude cheia de esperanças até o dia em que não fosse somente "o menino que sobreviveu" e finalmente tivesse um tempinho para olhar para ela.

O ar entrou mais leve em seus pulmões enquanto Gina digeria essa nova e maravilhosa descoberta a seu respeito, assimilando que agora não era apenas a menina que estava apaixonada por Harry Potter. Era uma Weasley, mas acima de tudo era Ginevra! A jogadora de quadribol, a mais brava de sua família, aquela que teve coragem e boa-fé o suficiente para se relacionar com o inimigo e proteger Hogwarts.

 _\- Gina, seu zíper..._

Harry comentou apontando para a ruiva, que riu um pouco desajeitada, sendo bruscamente tirada de seus pensamentos, tateando as costas em busca do zíper. Ao notar que estava aberto, puxou para cima de uma só vez, fazendo um barulho fininho ao concluir o caminho do fecho e deixando sua roupa como devia estar, um pouco mais justinho sobre os seios, mas perfeitamente correto.

Gina estava tão ocupada em suas próprias reflexões que achou melhor afastar-se um pouco, deixando alheio na cozinha da mesma forma que o encontrara, e a ideia de tentar chegar a uma conclusão fascinante da pessoa que se tornara lhe entorpeceu. A ruiva sacudiu a mão com um pouco de descaso, afim de dar o assunto por encerrado.

 _\- Puxa, nem percebi! Estou tão avoada que só queria que o dia de hoje acabasse logo._

E saiu pela porta da cozinha com aquele sorriso iluminado, indo até o quintal para observar os preparativos do casamento enquanto tomava tranquilamente seu suco de abóbora, sujando um pouco a parte superior de seus lábios de laranja enquanto Harry a observava da cozinha, sem dizer uma palavra ou sequer piscar, como se hipnotizado com a naturalidade e leveza que emanava de Gina. Sem perceber, suspirou baixinho lamentando-se por não ter assumido um relacionamento com a ruiva quando tivera chances e agora temia perde-la para sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ânimo.

Gina insistia na ideia de manter-se animada durante a festa de casamento do irmão, mas estava bem difícil! A começar pelo fato de que a coisa mais legal que arrumara para fazer foi se enfiar no meio de uma dança desengonçada de Luna e o Sr. Lovegood, que agiam como se não houvesse mais ninguém no local e davam alguns passos bem esquisitões, chamando toda a atenção para eles, usando aquelas roupas amarelas e reluzindo como borboletas encantadas. Mesmo assim era melhor que perder seu tempo com Lino Jordan, amigo de Fred e Jorge com quem dançara um pouquinho para não fazer desfeita.

Depois que, como sua família quase toda estava ali (exceção ao maldito Percy), decidiu que não era uma boa ideia se aventurar pelo alcoolismo, pois se algo ali lhe caísse mal e acabasse fazendo cena, não ia ficar nada bem, correto? Preferiu então revezar entre a dança maluca e uma cadeira ao lado do irmão, que encarava Hermione sem nem piscar. Ela dançava confortavelmente ao lado de Viktor Krum com graça e um sorriso bonito, que Gina raramente via.

Enquanto Rony olhava para Hermione com ares de cachorro abandonado, Gina não conseguia deixar de achar bem feito. Quer dizer, quanto tempo ele esperava que ela fosse ficar ali, aguardando uma brecha? Por Merlin, a Granger era bonita, ainda mais naquele vestido vermelho chamativo que estava usando, também era inteligente e se Krum havia tido a perspicácia de notar isso antes, sorte a dele, não?

Por algumas vezes Gina tentou conversar com Rony, mas o irmão não estava muito aberto ao diálogo. Ficava ali, calado, com seus próprios pensamentos e comentários estúpidos a respeito do bigode de Krum, praticamente ignorando sua presença. A Weasley também tentara se aproximar de Harry durante uma meia dúzia de vezes, pois pelo menos era alguém com quem poderia ter uma espécie de diálogo, mas ele estava ocupado demais conversando com uma porção de velhos que ela nem sabia que haviam sido convidados.

Tentou se enturmar um pouco com seus irmãos, mas estavam todos muito preocupados com suas próprias conquistas amorosas. E não havia nenhum rapaz ali que chamasse sua atenção. Gina estava cansada de todos esses meninos que lhe teciam uma lista de elogios, mas não pareciam acreditar de verdade no que diziam ou simplesmente não lhe passavam veracidade. Preferia não perder mais seu tempo com paixões passageiras e focar agora em organizar suas prioridades.

Sim, Gina tinha planos para seu retorno à Hogwarts. Olhava para Luna de rabo de olho enquanto a loira dançava, totalmente despreocupada, e a ruiva se sentia como uma espécie de vilã extremamente caricata de algum filme trouxa da década de 1950, alisando uma mão na outra enquanto sua risada maléfica preenchia o ambiente. Por que o que planejava envolvia profundamente a Lovegood e o tapado do Longbottom. Iam enviá-la para Hogwarts contra sua vontade, certo? Pois faria de tudo naquele colégio, menos passar nas provas finais!

Um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios enquanto planejava silenciosamente manter a Armada de Dumbledore ativa. Ia armar esquemas, fazer planos e virar a noite aprendendo feitiços, mas sairia de Hogwarts sabendo se defender, pois, na verdade, era só isso que interessava em tempos de guerra. E se dependesse de Harry ou seus irmãos, ficaria sempre imaculada, dentro de casa, enxugando os pratos. Por fim decidiu voltar sua atenção novamente para o salão e deixar para elaborar suas ações mais tarde, com calma e precisão.

A decoração da tenda havia ficado realmente esplêndida. Tinha que admitir que os tons de lilás com os detalhes em prata que se espalhavam pelas toalhas de mesa, lustres cheios de contas e tecidos que decoravam os arredores da pista de dança eram realmente magníficos. Isso sem falar em Fleur, com aquele maravilhoso vestido branco, cheios de detalhes negros que lembravam as plumas de um cisne, dando um efeito fascinante quando ela rodopiava pelo salão em algum passo de dança que Gui arriscava testar.

Não que o irmão não estivesse bonito, claro que estava, sua mãe havia se certificado uma dúzia de vezes se Gui tinha tomado banho, penteado o cabelo e escolhido cuecas limpas. E ele usava um terno elegante, não muito chamativo e que lhe delineava o corpo de forma charmosa. Porém era inegável que todas as atenções caiam sobre a beleza magnífica e exuberante de Fleur, que realmente parecia um cisne enquanto todo o resto comparado a ela lembrava apenas um bando de patinhos feios.

Até mesmo a irmã caçula de Fleur, Gabrielle, estava incrível! Muito mais bonita que Gina, mesmo que as duas usassem o mesmo vestidinho simples e que, na opinião da Weasley, era comprido demais. Os pais dela também estavam impecavelmente vestidos, como se fossem parte da realeza, enquanto Molly só faltava colocar um avental para servir os convidados com fervor, daquela maneira que ela não conseguia deixar de ser.

Por tanto, Gina estava sentadinha em seu canto, apenas observando toda aquela música, risadas e conversas que aconteciam bem no jardim de sua casa, mas sentindo-se uma perfeita estranha. Preferia estar em seu quarto, ou no pomar brincando com as galinhas do que ali, toda emperiquitada servindo para a decoração da festa, sabendo que um vaso de flores teria a mesma presença de espírito que ela naquele momento.

Já estava calculando uma forma educada de se retirar da festa quando um patrono em forma de lince invadiu o local, colocando-se bem no meio do salão e chamando a atenção de todos os convidados. Formou-se uma roda em torno do feitiço iluminado e nem ao menos uma palavra foi ouvida além daquelas que proferidas pela voz do próprio Kingsley Shacklebolt:

" _O Ministério caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão vindo"_.

E foi assim que tudo começou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A:** OI GENTE LINDA! FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA VOCÊS! QUE 2018 SEJA O MELHOR ANO DE NOSSAS VIDAS!

Queria começar agradecendo por não terem me abandonado. No fim de semana do Ano Novo não consegui postar pq não estava na minha residência, mas creio que agora vá ficar tudo bem!

E aí, gostaram do capítulo com a Gina linda de vestido de festa? Se vocês soubessem quantas fotos eu tive que ver e quantas vezes eu li o maldito capítulo do livro vocês pensariam que sou maluca. Algumas coisas decidi seguir fiel ao livro (KRUM DE BIGODÃO MELHOR COISA EVER) e outras achei mais legal no filme. Espero que tenham gostado da mescla :D No próximo capítulo NOSSO CASAL VAI SE REENCONTRAR! Tô tão ansiosa pra postá-lo que vocês nem imaginam hihi.

 **GI!** Tudobom mulher? POIS É, mas eu fiquei inconformada de não terem matado esse tratante nos livros e nos filmes então me encarreguei de fazê-lo. Sou muito assassina de personagens hahahaha. O Draco tinha que ser massacrado e sofrer e rastejar e sentir raiva e mágoa do Voldie para se estabilizar com fidelidade em um dos lados dessa história. Todo esse trauma foi só para empurrá-lo para o lado certo hahahahaha Mas também fiquei com dó dele, tadinho. ENTÃO, o reencontro está cada vez mais próximo e pode fazer suas apostas sobre o que vai acontecer. Garanto que é um dos maiores capítulos da fanfic hahahaha. Muito obrigada por continuar aqui comigo, espero que continue gostando! Te vejo semana que vem! S2.

 **Oi Rê!** Tudo bem mulher? Foi com muito aperto no coração que fiz o Draco sofrer feito mocinha de novela mexicana. Mas logo as coisas irão melhorar (ou talvez não? Hihi). Nossa, mas eu senti um alívio na alma de matar o Lúcio que é até difícil colocar em palavras! Ele também precisava vestir o paletó de madeira para o Draco aprender a ser ele, né? Não uma sombra do pai. Deus o livre. Já bastava um daquele escroto. Então, o lance da fuga é o medo de alguém dar por falta dele e acabar sobrando para a narcisa. E, além disso, acho que ele nem saberia como fazer para achar a Gina. Então tá lá, preso na torre igual a Rapunzel hahahahahaha. No próximo o capítulo eles vão se reencontrar e o bagulho vai ficar muito louco! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando e conto contigo aqui na próxima semana! Beijos!

 **Kait!** Seja muito bem-vinda! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico super feliz que esteja gostando! Posso contar com você aqui na próxima semana? ;D Beijos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

Desespero.

O salão todo virou uma grande correria. Todos gritavam e iam de um lado para o outro, sem saber direito o que fazer ou para onde fugir. Gina se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter deixado sua varinha dentro de casa e virou-se de costas para toda aquela confusão, indo o mais rápido possível na direção d'A Toca.

Seus cabelos ruivos sacudiam a cada passo desajeitado que dava pelo gramado, em busca de sua casa. Ela entrou abruptamente pela porta da cozinha e subiu de dois em dois degraus para seu quarto, apanhando a varinha com força e parando por um minuto, ofegante, olhando pela janela para ver em que pé as coisas estavam no piso inferior.

Pôde ver várias luzes de feitiços indo para todos os lados e pessoas desaparatando sem anunciar para onde em uma plena confusão, com toda a bela decoração indo pelo ralo. Gina decidiu que não podia deixar sua família ali, desolada, enquanto ela ficava escondida no quarto. Por isso foi descendo, pé ante pé pelas escadas, com medo de já haver algum dos invasores na cozinha à sua espera.

Gina parou no último degrau e tomou fôlego, antes de virar-se com tudo e apontar a varinha para o espaço vazio da cozinha, esperando que houvesse alguém ali. Ficou infinitamente tranquila ao constatar que estava sozinha e relaxou os ombros, soltando um suspiro audível. Porém, ao virar-se de costas e olhar para a sala, quase teve uma parada cardíaca.

 _\- Mas que porra?!_

Ela gritou espantada, apertando os dedos na varinha que apontou ameaçadoramente na direção de uma silhueta desconhecida que habitava sua sala naquele instante. Como estava tudo escuro, pois toda a iluminação estava focada no casamento, não dava para saber quem era. Porém, Gina tinha um palpite.

Um palpite tão forte que a impediu de lançar um feitiço potente e a fez apenas iluminar a ponta de sua varinha enquanto seu nariz se torcia quase que involuntariamente. A pessoa se aproximou dela devagar, como se estivesse pisando em um campo minado e Gina não se surpreendeu de verdade ao ver aquele cabelo loiro platinado e os olhos cinzentos que estava tão acostumada a ver em Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy parou bem à sua frente, com uma das mãos no bolso da calça preta que usava enquanto a outra segurava uma máscara um pouco assustadora que ele devia estar usando há pouco. Uma camisa igualmente escura e a capa que o fazia parecer um dementador também estavam presentes e Gina se preguntou se não devia mesmo tê-lo estuporado quando teve chances.

 _\- Abaixe essa porcaria, Weasley, estou ficando cego aqui._

Era inegável para Gina que se sentia levemente feliz em vê-lo, pois chegara a pensar recentemente que Draco poderia estar morto. Era bom saber que estava vivo e que ainda era ele, mesmo que por trás daquele horrível uniforme de comensal, continuava sendo o garoto de Hogwarts, o mesmo Malfoy com quem estava de acordo pouco tempo atrás.

Porém, Gina não baixou sua varinha e tampouco deixou sua pequena felicidade transparecer. Apertou mais os dedos em volta do instrumento e o encarou inexpressiva, sem saber direito o que dizer. Várias ironias passaram por sua cabeça, mas decidiu que não estava com clima para brincar ou ficar de papo com ele.

 _\- O que você quer?_

Ela perguntou com aquela voz arredia que Draco tanto sentira falta. Era como se o ar entrasse novamente em seus pulmões e estava realmente entusiasmado com a oportunidade de ouro que conseguira. Iria falar com ela e se resolver. Teria novamente esperanças de sair daquele inferno e sua porta de saída estava ali, bem à sua frente, lhe olhando ameaçadoramente com um feitiço de iluminação quase queimando seu nervo ótico.

Por mais que houvesse se desapontado com a recepção dela, que não fora nem um pouquinho calorosa, o que já quebrava sua teoria de que talvez a menina Weasley também sentisse sua falta, decidiu não se irritar. Precisava ficar calmo para terem uma argumentação decente e botarem uma ponte sobre aquele abismo que lentamente se formava entre eles.

 _\- Queria falar com você._

Disse cauteloso, com um pouco de receio de que Gina se irritasse e começasse a lhe tacar alguns dos milhares cacarecos que haviam naquela maldita e quente cozinha de madeira. Embora ela não soasse realmente nervosa, preferiu não arriscar de fazer uma piada e deixa-la louca da vida logo de cara.

Gina, por sua vez, o encarava com curiosidade. Os olhos castanhos semicerrados, a varinha bem apontada para ele, ainda emitindo uma luz incômoda, mas que ela preferiu não apagar. Sabia que não havia riscos em ficar ali com Malfoy, mas queria deixá-lo ciente de que poderia estuporá-lo a qualquer momento, caso fosse necessário.

 _\- Podia ter me mandado uma coruja._

Respondeu inexpressiva, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Draco não sabia dizer com perfeição o que podia estar se passando por aquela cabeça-oca cheia de cabelos ruivos de adorno. Então inclinou o rosto para a direita, dando um sorriso debochado e abrindo um pouco os braços, como se estivesse achando graça.

 _\- Quanta hospitalidade._

Disse com ironia, referindo-se a forma como Gina estava falando. Por fim, a ruiva suspirou e baixou a varinha, deixando o ambiente ser iluminado apenas pela luz da lua e dos feitiços que ainda cortavam pelo céu. Perguntava-se até quando sua família ficaria naquele conflito idiota ao invés de apartar para longe, que é o que faria naquela situação.

 _\- Havia cerveja amanteigada no casamento, mas receio não poder lhe oferecer uma caneca._

Draco umedeceu os lábios com um sorriso de escárnio, puxando uma das oito cadeiras da cozinha e se sentando de maneira desajeitada, apoiando o peso todo na parte traseira do móvel, deixando as duas pernas de madeira para o alto enquanto ele se equilibrava em um movimento lento de ir e vir, encarando Gina como quem está olhando para um hipogrifo.

 _\- Não sabia que vocês tinham canecas. Achei que bebiam direto da bica._

Gina bufou e Draco teve de se controlar para não rir. Sentira tanta falta, mas tanta falta de lhe atazanar que chegava a ser satisfatório vê-la resmungando e ficando vermelha, muito embora não tivesse certeza dessa parte, pois estava tudo tão escuro que mal conseguia avaliar as mutações de pigmentação de sua pele sardenta.

 _\- Olha Malfoy, não posso perder tempo aqui com você, minha família está lá fora e..._

Gesticulou suavemente, indicando a parte de fora d'A Toca com o polegar direito enquanto girava o corpo na direção da porta. Draco ergueu uma das mãos imediatamente, parando de balançar na cadeira e colocando os pés sobre a mesa. O olhar de Gina caiu automaticamente por seus sapatos bem lustrados em cima da madeira e pensou em todas as maldições que sua mãe jogaria naquele moleque maldito se visse aquela cena.

 _\- Weasley..._

A voz do Malfoy lhe tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo com que o encarasse um pouco atordoada ainda pelo gesto mal-educado de colocar os pés sobre a mobília. Ele aproveitou de seu breve estado de silêncio e emendou uma frase que julgava muito bem elaborada, que a faria entender perfeitamente suas intenções. Ou, ao menos, era o que Draco achava.

 _\- Não torne isso mais difícil, sim?_

O dedo indicador de Gina foi parar automaticamente no próprio peito, enquanto ela o encarava com uma divertida expressão de incompreensão, aproximando com uma pontinha de indignação da cadeira em que ele permanecia sentado. Draco presumiu que não devia faltar muito para que começasse a tagarelar sem falar e ficou contente em constatar que não ficaria irritado se isso acontecesse. Sentira falta daquele falatório todo.

 _\- Eu? Eu que estou tornando isso difícil? Seus amigos estão tentando matar minha família!_

O loiro apertou os lábios e maneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se achasse o comentário dela bem razoável. Ergueu a mão direita e virou a palma para cima, enquanto avaliava a situação. Tudo bem que uma baita festa de casamento tinha sido estragada, mas sabia que nenhum daqueles cabeça-vermelha sairia morto dali. Ao menos ainda não.

 _\- Ok, mas foi a única oportunidade que achei de falar com você._

Disse logo em seguida, tirando os pés de cima da mesa e olhando para Gina, que cruzava os braços sem se deixar convencer pela péssima explicação que ele lhe proporcionara. Draco apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e suspirou ao perceber que ela continuava mantendo-se inflexível, toda enrijecida à sua frente.

Julgou que depois de tanto tempo, Gina já tivesse superado toda a baboseira de Hogwarts e estivesse pronta para seguir em frente, mas aparentemente havia se equivocado. Começou a coçar o queixo, um pouco receoso de que aquela conversa rumasse de uma forma que ele não pudesse controlar.

 _\- Ainda está chateada por causa de Dumbledore?_

Gina fez um bico zombeteiro, sacudindo a cabeça positivamente enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se de frente para ele. Muito embora quisesse ir ajudar sua família, sabia que precisava colocar um ponto final no assunto, do contrário ele nunca mais a deixaria em paz. Cruzou as pernas e enroscou os dedos no joelho, apertando o corpo nas coxas. Seu vestidinho cinzento subira um pouco, mas continuava nada revelador.

 _\- Você é muito perspicaz._

Constatou com ironia. Draco suspirou. Não calculara mesmo que ela ainda estaria tão magoada. Pensou que se desse algum tempo para organizar os pensamentos, com certeza Gina acabaria deixando todo aquele desentendimento para trás. Entretanto, cada vez constatava que estava mais e mais enganado a respeito da ruiva, que continuou lhe encarando com um misto de sarcasmo e superioridade.

Ele odiava aquilo. Aquele meio sorriso debochado, o olhar caído, como se estivesse totalmente desinteressada em qualquer coisa que pudesse sair de sua boca. Quis irritá-la de volta, zombar de sua casa, que aliás era incrivelmente maior do que o esperado, mas no mesmo exato nível de pobreza que ele imaginara. Porém, tinha que ser compreensivo, e isso já estava começando a lhe proporcionar uma fina e incômoda dor de estomago. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e suspirou, como se estivesse se dando por vencido.

 _\- Por que não deixa isso para lá, Weasley? Tem uma porção de coisas acontecendo que você não faz a mínima ideia..._

 _\- Talvez eu não queira ter._

Gina interrompeu. Draco estava gesticulando e acabou parando a mão no ar ao ouvir a voz dela, fina e rápida como uma lâmina, cortando-lhe completamente o raciocínio. Mas, ao contrário do que ele pensava, a ruiva continuou falando, como se estivesse bem de saco cheio de toda aquela situação. O que, de fato, estava.

A Weasley estava cansada de falar sobre guerra, Você-sabe-quem e qualquer outro rumo que esse assunto pudesse tomar. Estava farta de ouvir falar em Tom Riddle e Harry Potter. Estava furiosa por que seu irmão e seus amigos iam partir em uma jornada maluca por causa daquele maldito bicho sem nariz e simplesmente não conseguia encontrar um ser humano que não viesse puxar a mesma porcaria de papo com ela.

Portanto, quando ouviu da boca do Malfoy a tentativa de fisgá-la e tentá-la a se unir novamente por causa das informações que ele tinha, se irritou. Não foi por algo em específico que Draco tenha dito, mas por que preferia mil vezes quando a temática de suas discussões era sobre pobreza e doninhas. De certa forma lhe incomodava ver que o único interesse dele era aquele mesmo maldito assunto.

Não que esperasse algo muito profundo de Draco Malfoy, mas, de certa forma, sentira sua falta nos últimos tempos. Das ironias, das conversas e de como ele sempre tinha alguma frase bem cortante e prepotente a dizer. Era até engraçado, em algumas ocasiões, e vê-lo ali, naqueles trajes, lhe fazendo uma proposta que saíra da boca dela tempos atrás, visando apenas benefício próprio, era um pouco repulsivo.

 _\- Talvez eu só queira ser uma aluna comum, uma menina comum, alguém que não tem que se preocupar com um monte de gente tentando aniquilar sua família do mapa._

Disse apontando para a janela, de onde ainda era possível ver algumas luzes, mas bem menos que alguns segundos atrás. Draco bufou. Aquela certamente não era a melhor hora para que a Weasley resolvesse questionar a juventude que perderia por causa da guerra. Tudo bem, por várias vezes partilhava do mesmo pensamento, mas não era o momento para falar disso. Tinham de ser rápidos!

 _\- Weasley, por Merlin, por Potter ou qualquer divindade que você creia. Use a cabeça!_

Draco disse um pouco exasperado, sacudindo as mãos em um movimento ágil e preciso, como se tentando mostrar à Gina qual caminho seguir. Fez exatamente como ela há poucos segundos e apontou o dedo indicador para a janela, querendo indicar o campo de batalha que se tornara o jardim d'A Toca.

 _\- Eu não estou lá matando ninguém, estou?_

Perguntou apontando dramaticamente para o próprio peito logo em seguida, tentando mostrar à Gina que ele era diferente. E olha que fora a duras penas que Draco conseguira chegar a essa brilhante conclusão, mas agora o difícil seria convencer uma Weasley de que aquilo era verdade.

 _\- Você é omisso! É tão ruim quanto todos eles!_

Gina falou rápido e de uma vez, em uma frase tão embolada que Draco mal pôde compreender. Ao perceber o silêncio que vinha de fora, a ruiva notou a ausência das luzes e feitiços e se tranquilizou por um segundo ao não ouvir gritos desesperados e nem ver uma correria. Fosse lá o que tivesse acontecido, não restara ninguém ali para contar a história do ataque.

Porém, com medo de que alguém chegasse de supetão e lhe encontrasse de papo com um Malfoy em sua cozinha, Gina ergueu-se da cadeira e começou a subir as escadas com certa velocidade. Draco a encarou por um momento, sem compreender à princípio o que aquela menina doida estava fazendo, mas achou por bem segui-la. Até por que, vai que algum daqueles irmãos cabeçudos dela surge do nada com algum doce dos infernos?

Subiu rapidamente o lance de escadas e viu a menina entrar naquele que parecia ser o quarto dela. Não pôde deixar de se surpreender, pois o cômodo era extremamente pequeno se comparado aos seus aposentos na mansão. E infinitamente mais quente, por Merlin, dava para assar um bolo ali dentro! Talvez fosse por isso que se reproduziam tanto, fizeram da própria casa um ninho.

Draco teve que engolir seco muitas vezes para não deixar nenhum comentário maldoso escapar. Ficou olhando a menina ruiva sentar-se na cama e colocar a varinha ao lado enquanto descalçava os sapatos de salto e ficava um pouco mais semelhante àquela que estava acostumado a ver. Bem melhor também, pois não combinava muito com aquele ornamento todo. Escorou-se à porta do guarda roupa enquanto os olhos castanhos de Gina se erguiam para ele, de uma maneira que não soube ler. Decidiu insistir um pouco mais ao constatar que a ruiva ainda não estava soltando fogo pelas ventas.

 _\- Realmente não quer voltar com nosso acordo?_

 _\- Realmente não quero._

A resposta veio rápida e de uma maneira que Draco julgou não muito bem pensada. Tinha certeza que se Gina conseguisse deixar de besteira e visse a situação caótica que era a realidade, concordaria com aquele trato. Tentou, mais uma vez, controlar a dor fina que se instalava lentamente em seu estômago por relevar tanto o orgulho besta dela e fez o possível para soar calmo e razoável.

 _\- Sabe que o que tenho a dizer é valioso para você, não sabe? Sei dos planos de Voldemort, sei tantas coisas que poderiam ser úteis para você..._

Foi tomando a liberdade de se aproximar dela e sentou-se ao seu lado na pequena e estreita cama que ela possuía. Gina baixou um pouco a vista e suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse desesperançosa. E de fato estava.

Não ia cometer o mesmo erro de confiar em um Malfoy, não depois da morte de Dumbledore. Tinha que ser fria, tinha que renegar o sentimento de alívio que sentia por vê-lo vivo e se manter inflexível, apegada a ideia de que tudo não passara de um grande equívoco. O que, bem no fundo, sabia que era mentira.

 _\- Nada que venha de você me interessa mais._

Sua voz saiu baixa, quase inaudível e Draco suspirou, sem parar de lhe encarar com os olhos cinzentos cheios de esperança de conseguir convencê-la do contrário. Entretanto, estava tudo sendo infinitamente mais difícil que ele esperava e começava a acreditar que realmente não ia obter sucesso em mudar a cabeça daquela menina teimosa.

 _\- Sabe, Malfoy, eu pensei mesmo que poderia te ajudar. Acreditei que você iria mudar se alguém te estendesse a mão, achei que..._

 _\- Achou que ia me deixar para sempre pensando que você era uma boa pessoa, mas na verdade estava naquele acordo por puro interesse, assim como eu!_

Um tom de irritação que não estava presente na voz de Draco se sobressaiu, fazendo Gina se espantar por um momento. Ele apontou o dedo acusadoramente em sua direção enquanto fazia uma pausa, para completar com mais um pouco do vômito de palavras que ajudava a melhorar sua dor de estômago. Cansara de ficar esperando a Weasley retomar o juízo, esfregaria na cara dela a verdade, se fosse preciso.

 _\- Não dê uma de santa, Weasley. Você queria proteger sua família e eu queria proteger a minha. Foi isso que nos uniu! Não foi sua santidade ou qualquer coisa do tipo que você fique se enganando que é._

Continuou falando tudo que estava em sua mente e que julgava pertinente para convencê-la a repensar aquela decisão idiota que estava tomando. Não ia mais aguentar que Gina ficasse fazendo pose de boa moça quando, na verdade, ela o usara e manipulara para conseguir o que queria. A diferença entre eles, avaliou o Malfoy, é que Draco conseguia assumir quem era e de onde vinha. Já ela, subia em um pedestal de honra e coragem e julgava os outros, como se fosse a rainha dos bons costumes.

 _\- Você estava me seguindo por ordens do Potter e fez o que tinha que fazer. Acabou. Por que não continua fazendo e sendo competente então? Por orgulho? E ainda dizem que o idiota sou eu._

Concluiu, ficando completamente emburrado e escorando as costas na parede ao lado da cama. Draco achava que sua explosão fosse causar em Gina o mesmo resultado de um vulcão em erupção. Pensou que seus cabelos vermelhos virariam lava e escorreriam por todo seu rosto sardento enquanto ela gritava descontrolada qualquer porcaria. Porém, a ruiva apenas apertou os olhos e ficou lhe encarando num curto silêncio que pareceu durar uma eternidade antes de dizer a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir.

 _\- É tão ruim assim, Malfoy?_

A pergunta pretenciosa de Gina o pegara tão despreparado que mal pôde evitar de arregalar os olhos. Ela continuou serena, como alguém que acabou de chegar de férias do Caribe, e umedeceu os lábios rosados e carnudos, lhe encarando com aquela cara de esfinge que Draco aprendera a detestar, pois sempre após isso, vinha alguma coisa bem desagradável de ouvir.

 _\- É tão ruim assim o que Você-sabe-quem está fazendo com você, que te fez preferir vir até minha casa para me pedir ajuda?_

Como supunha, uma pergunta extremamente desagradável. Draco baixou a vista e ficou visivelmente incomodado com o questionamento, chegando até a ignorar aquela mania chata que Gina tinha de evitar dizer o nome de Voldemort, como uma criança de cinco anos. Torceu os dedos, sem olhar nos olhos dela, pois sabia que esse tipo de contato visual seria ainda mais constrangedor e não facilitaria em nada para dizer o que precisava dizer.

Draco nunca dissera aquela frase em voz alta, mas precisava.

 _\- Ele matou meu pai._

Assim que as palavras saíram por sua boca, um silêncio se formou entre eles. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Gina acreditava que, lhe contando a verdade, talvez fosse mais fácil de fazê-la enxergar seu lado na história e concordar com o trato novamente. Infelizmente Draco não podia saber que tipo de coisa a ruiva estava pensando, pois ela mantinha a mesma cara de poucos amigos desde o início da conversa.

Os dedos da ruiva ergueram-se para os cabelos cor de fogo e ela tirou a pequena flor branca que estava sobre sua orelha, girando-a entre os dedos enquanto um meio sorriso se formava nos lábios cheios, o que deixou Draco completamente perdido. Qual seria a graça? Logo em seguida, ela levantou os olhos chocolate para ele e disse:

 _\- E você ficou com medo de ser o próximo, certo? Por isso veio até aqui. Por medo._

Constatou assentindo suavemente e jogando longe a pequena flor branca que estava entre seus dedos. Sem saber ao certo o que responder, Draco apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e continuou encarando-a em silêncio, aguardando que ela completasse seu raciocínio.

 _\- Acha que eu ligo? Acha que me importo com o fato de teu pai estar morto? Nem um pouco! Por culpa dele eu passei pelo inferno em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts!_

Sua voz foi aumentando gradativamente enquanto ela pontuava cada argumento com rispidez. Suas palavras cortantes iam se acumulando e Draco mal tinha tempo de digeri-las, pois Gina falava muito rápido naquele pequeno ataque de raiva que estava tendo. Ela colocou-se de pé, bem à frente dele, forçando-o a lhe encarar nos olhos enquanto dizia tudo que sempre estivera preso em sua garganta.

 _\- Por culpa dele eu conheci Tom Riddle, por culpa dele eu quase morri naquela maldita câmara, por causa dele todas as noites eu sou assombrada pelo fantasma de alguém que não morreu!_

Gina estava quase gritando enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentar pela raiva que lhe sufocava. Há anos gostaria de ter dito tudo aquilo para Draco Malfoy e agora sentia-se incrivelmente melhor por simplesmente ter colocado para fora. Até por que, não era com todo mundo que tinha disposição para abrir seus sentimentos como um leque, da maneira que fazia aquele momento.

Entretanto, como todo vômito de palavras, Gina não conseguiu simplesmente parar quando já havia dito tudo que precisava dizer. Seu instinto lhe fez continuar falando, e dessa vez, apenas para magoar Draco da mesma forma que ele fizera com ela quando indiretamente matara Dumbledore em um ataque de ego e raiva. Era idiota fazer isso, mas precisava. Estava com tanta raiva e tão decepcionada que era quase uma necessidade deixá-lo da mesma forma que ela estava.

 _\- Eu não sou mesmo santa, nem um pouco, e espero que seu pai tenha tido a morte dolorosa e demorada que ele merecia! Por tudo que ele fez a mim e pelo babaca em que ele transformou você!_

Quando Gina terminou de falar estava ofegante. Uma pontinha de arrependimento tentou invadir sua mente. Sua consciência gritava que ela havia ido longe demais, mas a raiva lhe impedia de aceitar essa constatação e ela manteve-se ali, parada a frente de Draco, que ficou de pé logo em seguida só para fazê-la recuar um passo. A cara de boa vizinhança com que ele tinha chegado já não existia mais e agora a Weasley pensava em qual seria o feitiço que ele lhe lançaria.

 _\- Juro Weasley, que falta muito pouco para eu amaldiçoar você._

Draco disse de forma fria e baixa, puxando a varinha do bolso da calça, como se estivesse tentando alertá-la do limite que acabara de ultrapassar. Porém, Gina decidiu que não ia recuar como um animalzinho indefeso e apertou as sobrancelhas. Seus dedos quentes e finos seguraram a mão do Malfoy com força, puxando em sua direção, fazendo com que a varinha ficasse perfeitamente encostada no meio de seu pescoço.

 _\- E por que não amaldiçoa? Por que não faz de uma vez o que foi ensinado a fazer e me mata de uma vez?_

E isso foi a gota d'água. Como queria que aquela menina se transformasse em qualquer homem idiota, só para poder lhe dar uns bons sopapos. Mas não, jamais poderia levantar sua mão para uma garota, especialmente para uma que, por mais que o estivesse magoando, dizia a verdade.

Draco compreendia e partilhava do sentimento de revolta que Gina tinha pelos eventos da câmara secreta. E, em outra ocasião, talvez apenas relevasse aquele ataque de raiva sem sentir uma vontade dos infernos de explodir a cabeça dela. Talvez pela perda do pai ainda ser uma ferida recente, qualquer comentário a respeito de Lúcio o magoasse com maior facilidade.

A Weasley definitivamente não estava facilitando seu lado, com aquele olhar psicótico e segurando sua mão para manter a varinha encostada no pescoço, ela praticamente pedia para ser amaldiçoada. E, talvez, por já ter visto tantas outras pessoas serem enfeitiçadas nos últimos tempos, ou pela pequena gratidão que tinha a ela por ter lhe estendido a mão quando mais precisava, é que Draco fez um gesto brusco, livrando-se do toque da ruiva e empurrando-a na direção da cama, fazendo-a cair sentada no colchão.

 _\- Eu não sou um assassino! Eu não sou Voldemort!_

Estava tão cansado de tentar convencê-la de uma coisa tão simples, tão óbvia... Gina ficou sentada, tirando o cabelo ruivo que lhe caíra sobre todo o rosto e levantou assim que se deu conta de como o Malfoy lhe tirara do caminho tão facilmente. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para poder aproximar mais seu rosto do de Draco e apontou para a mão dele, que ainda segurava a varinha.

 _\- Você matou Dumbledore sem que o feitiço saísse de sua varinha!_

 _\- Você acha que eu não sei disso?!_

Ele rebateu imediatamente, deixando sua voz soar mais alta que a de Gina, que se calou por um momento, mas continuou com o mesmo olhar irritado, lhe encarando enquanto Draco ofegava. O sonserino foi logo enfiando a varinha no bolso novamente e segurando-a pelos ombros com um pouco de força, tentando imobilizá-la por ao menos um momento, pois agora era sua vez de dizer a ela coisas que doíam ouvir.

 _\- Acha que não me culpo pela morte daquele velho miserável todos os dias da minha vida? Acha que só você tem sentimentos e dificuldades, Weasley? Você realmente precisa acordar se você acha que pode me dizer qualquer coisa sobre mim que eu já não tenha ouvido antes!_

Suas mãos trêmulas acabaram por sacudir Gina um pouco, conforme falava. Os olhos marrons dela continuavam impassíveis e reprovadores. Logo em seguida Draco largou-a e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, andando pelo pequeno cômodo totalmente inconformado com o nível de teimosia que aquela Weasley faladeira atingira. E então deu-se por vencido, assumindo para si mesmo que não conseguiriam entrar em um consenso novamente.

 _\- Quer saber? Pro inferno com você e sua família e os malditos sangue-ruins que vocês protegem! Eu desisto!_

E deu de costas para Gina, fazendo menção de sair do quarto dela. A ruiva caminhou rápido e lhe segurou pelo ombro, virando-o com força para que lhe olhasse nos olhos. Ela bufava, extremamente irritada, com um dos punhos cerrados enquanto afundava o dedo indicador da outra mão no peito do loiro, conseguindo deixar o Malfoy ainda mais nervoso.

 _\- Você sempre desiste, de tudo! Por que acha que não quero mais acordo com você? Por que não passa de um covarde de merda!_

Foi como um movimento automático que Draco girou a mão e segurou o pulso de Gina entre seus dedos apertados, puxando-a para perto enquanto falava cada palavra olhando naqueles orbes castanhos grandes e irritados que de repente já não lhe faziam mais tanta falta assim.

 _\- Covarde é você! Acha que só por que foi escolhida para a grifinória pode sair arrotando coragem por aí?_

Perguntou sacudindo o braço dela em um movimento brusco, enquanto Gina apertava os olhos, irritada. Ele a jogou sentada na cama mais uma vez e ficou de pé, olhando-a como quem vê uma criança birrenta. Respirou fundo para conseguir unir tudo que pensava em uma frase antes que ela começasse a falar compulsivamente.

 _\- Me deixe dizer algo sobre coragem para você, Weasley. Coragem é sacrificar tudo que você tem por quem você ama. Coragem é se enfiar no meio dos comensais para vir aqui falar com o inimigo no meio de uma porra de uma guerra! Isso é coragem._

Pontuou, apontando agora seu dedo indicador na direção dela, sem perder por um segundo sua postura e aquele olhar gélido que sabia lançar, fazendo com que Gina se sentisse um pouco acuada, ouvindo ao que ele dizia sem muito ânimo, emburrada pela facilidade com que Draco lhe tirava do caminho.

 _\- Covardia, por outro lado, é se esconder atrás de um orgulho besta só por que está com medo de arriscar._

Foi como levar um soco na boa do estômago. Gina arregalou os olhos encarando Draco sem acreditar no que ouvia, enquanto ele fazia um gesto de descaso, se afastando dela como se não quisesse ou precisasse de uma resposta para o que tinha dito. E nada que saíra de sua boca até então tinha chamado tanto a atenção dela quando aquela última frase. Por fim, concluiu seu raciocínio:

 _\- E vá se foder, tá? Não venha me culpar quando algum dos seus coelhos ruivos aparecer morto por aí. Afinal de contas, você sabe muito bem de quem vai ser a culpa._

E, simples assim, desapartou, deixando uma Gina assustada e apreensiva em sua cama, olhando para o vazio enquanto torcia os dedos e sentia sua consciência ganhar espaço, fechando os olhos com pesar logo em seguida, achando-se a pessoa mais burra do mundo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A:** _COMO VÃO AS MINHAS TCHUTCHUQUINHAS?_

 _AS COISAS MAIS LINDAS QUE ME FAZEM TER GOSTO EM ABRIR O E-MAIL, EIM, EIM?_

 _Pois é gente, aposto que não é o que vocês esperavam do capítulo. Mas é o que tinha de ser feito. E não digo isso com orgulho, mas tinha que acontecer, eles tinham que se desentender, e não dava pra fazer nada a respeito. Acho que já disse que esse é o maior capítulo da fic (até agora) e espero de verdade que vocês gostem, pois me empenhei muito pra criar essas respostas ásperas de Gina e tô morrendo de dó do pobre e doce Malfoy abandonado. Hahahahaha._

 _ **Gi!**_ _Palavras não descrevem a felicidade que me invadiu quando recebi seu review! Só tenho mesmo a te agradecer, muito obrigada por tudo que disse e por não desistir da fanfic! Prometo nunca abandoná-la enquanto vocês estiverem aqui comigo. S2 Você tem uma facilidade em pensar nas coisas que vem além que juro que até coça minha língua para te contar tudo! Hahahahaha E sim, você acertou COMPLETAMENTE sobre o encontro dos dois. COMPLETAMENTE. Será que fui muito previsível? HAhahaha AH, pode ficar tranquila, só mato mesmo quem tem que morrer hahahaha mas pensa, já matei duas pessoas importantes em apenas 15 capítulos. Sou uma assassina hahahaha. Muito obrigada por marcar presença, espero que goste desse capítulo também e que continue aqui comigo =D Beijos, amore! Até a próxima semana!_

 _ **Grazy!**_ _Menina, tudo bem? Muito obrigada por comentar! Espero que continue gostando! Posso contar com você aqui na próxima semana? =P_

 _ **OI RÊ!**_ _S2 TUDO BEM MINHA LINDA! Acabei de conseguir pegar o ritmo do trabalho e voltei a escrever! EU OUVI UM AMÉM, SENHOR? HAHAHAHAHAH Muito obrigada pelas palavras lindas que fizeram meus olhinhos brilharem! Sim, a Gina é a rainha das tiradas (afinal é uma Weasley) e não podíamos esperar menos dela, né nom? Mas fiquei profundamente feliz em saber que está gostando dela! Cada passo que dou para guia-la a um traço de personalidade me deixa bem insegura, então me acalma bastante que você esteja gostando! MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS ELOGIOS, SUA LINDA! Me deu um baita incentivo para escrever, sabia? Juro que não sei o que seria se não fosse vocês dando força s2 GINA WEALEY, A NÃO QUEIMADA, HERDEIRA DO FOGO, PRIMEIRA DE SEU NOME E QUEBRADORA DE IRONIAS. AHAHAHAHAHHA Espero que goste do capítulo e que continue aqui comigo na próxima semana! Beijos e muito obrigada por comentar!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Gina nunca se sentira tão idiota em toda sua vida.

Estava sentada em uma das oito cadeiras de madeira da cozinha, com seu pijama rosa de listras verticais brancas enquanto bebia um copo de suco de abóbora. Embora já fosse três da tarde, não estava com muito ânimo para fazer alguma coisa. Preferiu apenas ficar refletindo sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior enquanto observava pela porta da cozinha sua mãe procurar pelo quintal por resquícios da briga que acontecera ali.

De acordo com seus irmãos, quando a situação pegou fogo, todos aparataram para o cabeça de javali, onde Aberforth não os forneceu uma recepção calorosa e Molly se atreveu a limpar as mesas, deixando o velho ainda mais ranzinza. Foi Fred quem tomou liberdade de perguntar para a caçula onde foi que estivera durante toda a confusão.

Mais que imediatamente a ruiva alegou ter se enfiado em casa, com medo que os comensais fossem depredar a propriedade. Felicitou-se mentalmente por ter pensado tão rápido em uma resposta tão ridícula, mas tão convincente. Afinal de contas, alguém tinha que ficar para proteger o local, certo? Porém sua mãe quase lhe deu uns bons tapas, dizendo que só aparatara por que pensava que Gina havia ido com Rony. Molly Weasley jamais deixaria um filho para trás em sã consciência.

E depois de muita falação no café da manhã, todos colocaram-se a ajeitar as coisas do casamento. O resto da decoração e todo o quintal parecia ter sido atingido por um furacão. Fleur e Gui também estavam lá e a loira super abatida mal lembrava a mulher deslumbrante do dia anterior. Muito embora Gina tivesse que admitir que continuava linda. Tão linda a ponto de ser irritante conviver com alguém daquele nível de beleza em uma guerra.

Porém, agora apenas sua mãe perambulava pelo jardim, procurando vestígios entre as folhas da grama curta que contornava A Toca. Seu pai saíra com Fred e George para lançar feitiços de proteção em um vasto território em volta da casa, Fleur e Gui terminavam de ajeitar as coisas que levariam para seu novo lar, o Chalé das Conchas, enquanto Carlinhos também terminava de refazer sua mala, pois retornaria para a Romênia ainda aquela noite. Visto isso, Gina dera-se ao direito de ficar fazendo absolutamente nada.

Só de lembrar que Carlinhos viera da Romênia, da R-O-M-Ê-N-I-A, para prestigiar o casamento de Gui enquanto Percy, aquele traidor de uma figa, não fizera questão de enviar uma coruja, o estômago de Gina se retorcia. Sua mãe havia chorado tanto por causa da ausência daquele escroto e ela nem tinha condições de consolá-la, pois o assunto lhe deixava extremamente nervosa. Se pudesse, inclusive, lhe enviaria um berrador com todas as coisas que estavam entaladas em sua garganta, mas sabia que Molly não lhe aprovaria nem um pouco.

Perguntava-se onde Rony estaria agora. Ele havia sumido no dia anterior com Harry e Hermione e até agora não havia qualquer sinal do paradeiro deles. Esperava de verdade que estivessem bem, mas acreditava que provavelmente estavam atrás das coisas que Dumbledore os incumbira. E esse era outro ponto que a deixava louca da vida! Por Merlin, onde estava a cabeça daquele velho quando os destinara aquela missão sem nem ao menos dar uma arma, um feitiço, uma pedra, qualquer porcaria!

Também se preocupava com Luna e o Sr. Lovegood. Será que tinham conseguido apartar? Onde teriam ido parar? Teriam sido seguidos? Tantas dúvidas, tantos questionamentos sem resposta e que a deixavam maluca. Gostaria de receber ao menos uma coruja dizendo quem estava vivo após aquele evento terrível, mas sabia que não ia chegar nenhuma ave. Era perigoso, denunciava sua localização e poderia ser informativo para o inimigo. Ninguém mais usava esse modo de comunicação.

Deu mais um gole em seu suco de abóbora enquanto um pequeno suspiro escapava por seus lábios. Como queria que houvesse uma forma segura de se comunicar, especialmente por que sua briga com Malfoy não parava de se repetir em sua cabeça e ela sabia que precisava resolver aquilo. Gina se arrependera amargamente por ter sido teimosa e recusado a oferta dele. Tinha medo de acabar pagando com a morte de um dos irmãos por ser tão cabeça dura.

Mas o que podia fazer? Mandar um patrono nada chamativo? Dava até vontade de rir só de pensar em seu cavalo reluzente cavalgando até a mansão Malfoy e invadindo o local em busca de Draco. No mínimo, aquilo iria causar confusão e chamar a atenção, e não era bem isso que Gina queria.

Além do fato de se sentir burra por ter recusado uma oferta tão tentadora, Gina também se sentia mal por todas as coisas que dissera a Draco sobre seu pai. Tudo bem que ela detestava mesmo aquele homem, mas fora maldade dizer daquela forma, mesmo que ainda estivesse ressentida pela morte de Dumbledore. E doía um pouquinho saber que o Malfoy não mais a procuraria, ao menos não depois de tudo que houve, e não podia culpa-lo por isso.

Tinha de admitir que Draco havia passado por cima de seu orgulho para ir até ela pedir ajuda. Por que todo aquele acordo não passava disso, um pedido de socorro disfarçado de conluio. Entretanto, Gina sabia que se beneficiaria profundamente desse trato, talvez até mais que o próprio Malfoy, mas por Merlin, como faria para se encontrar com ele agora? Era praticamente impossível e inviável. Ainda mais que suas aulas estavam prestes a começar e sabia que não ia poder ficar saindo de Hogwarts. Não conseguia mesmo entender a lógica de se enfiar na escola em tempos como aqueles, mas não se atreveria a contrariar sua mãe.

E as palavras duras de Draco, " _Covarde é você!_ ", ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça com uma intensidade alucinante. Gina não tinha certeza se aquilo lhe incomodara tanto por ter saído da boca de um Malfoy ou se era por que ela sentia que era verdade. De toda forma, sentia-se incomodada em ser taxada de covarde, especialmente por que sua casa em Hogwarts meio que lhe obrigava a ser o contrário.

Agora sentia-se uma perfeita inútil, tomando suco de abóbora enquanto todo mundo parecia ter coisas mais interessantes que voltar à Hogwarts para fazer. Era fato que Gina tinha um plano para seu retorno ao colégio, mas preferia mil vezes ter uma missão como a de Harry, por exemplo. Tinha lá suas incertezas sobre aquela ideia maluca de seguir com a Armada de Dumbledore que se instalara em sua cabeça, mas acreditava que era melhor que não fazer nada. Ao menos demonstrava um pouco de coragem.

Não tinha sequer conversado com Luna a respeito, o que lhe deixava um pouco frustrada, pois gostaria de já ir pensando em alguns detalhes, mas tinha certeza que a loira concordaria com aquela maluquice. A Lovegood era propensa a ter extrema fé em alguns projetos, e Gina sabia que aquele seria um desses. Era arriscado, era quase estúpido, mas era o que estava ao seu alcance. Se não tivesse brigado com Malfoy, poderia fazer muito mais!

Gina bufou e afundou a mão na testa, deixando os dedos se enroscarem nos cabelos vermelhos. Aquele maldito pensamento de que tinha estragado tudo estava lhe consumindo. Se houvesse sido um pouco mais calma e cautelosa, a essas horas já teria informações privilegiadas e alguém com quem conversar. Sim, por mais que fosse difícil, a ruiva tinha que admitir que sentia muita falta dos papos que tinha com Draco Malfoy. E ao constatar isso, realmente pensou que estava ficando maluca.

O fato é que desde a noite anterior, só por saber que ele estava vivo, um imenso alívio havia preenchido seu coração. Bem que Gina tentara não se sentir assim e forçar a lembrança de que era culpa dele a morte de Dumbledore, mas a saudade fazia com que a memória predominante de Draco em sua cabeça fosse a da noite anterior ao ataque em Hogwarts, quando ficaram juntos na torre de astronomia até tarde contemplando a vista.

Estava tão plenamente confusa com aquela guerra mental que ela mesma criara que não sabia o que sentir em relação a Draco. Primeiro se acostumara com a presença irritante dele, depois o achara extremamente estúpido por ter acreditado que ela teria por um Malfoy qualquer sentimento de amizade, e agora não sabia se o repudiava pela morte de Dumbledore, se sentia falta dele, se estava com raiva pela briga ou envergonhada pelas coisas que dissera.

Se ao menos houvesse uma forma de conversar com aquele maldito, poderia colocar as coisas em pratos limpos. Ela voltaria a ser a Weasley, ele voltaria a ser apenas o Malfoy e eles teriam o acordo que se fazia cada vez mais necessário para a sobrevivência de ambas as partes. E, quem sabe, pudesse voltar a rir naqueles tempos difíceis com algum comentário irônico que Draco fizesse sobre Harry. Por que era inegável de que era engraçado.

Mas perguntava-se como iriam ficar de acordo, mesmo que houvessem se entendido no dia do casamento. Que meio de comunicação iriam usar? O problema, no fim das contas, continuava o mesmo. Será que Draco, crescido entre comensais, sabia algum feitiço para envio de informações que ela desconhecia? Provavelmente não, visto que aquele moleque nem mesmo um patrono conseguia conjurar...

Estava tão inerte em seus pensamentos que quase gritou quando ninguém mais ninguém menos que Dobby praticamente brotara em cima da mesa de sua cozinha, com aquela cara de alguém que está aprontando alguma coisa. Gina teve que se segurar na madeira da mesa, pois quase caiu para trás, tamanho susto de ver alguém simplesmente surgir em sua frente, do nada.

 _\- Dobby?! O que está fazendo aqui?!_

Perguntou um pouco mais exasperada do que pretendia, ficando de pé e colocando as mãos na cintura. O elfo recuou alguns passos e acabou caindo de cima da mesa para uma das cadeiras que ficavam do outro lado, à frente de Gina. O Pequeno elfo colocou-se de pé, ajeitou suas vestes e a ruiva não pôde deixar de sorrir ao constatar que ele não andava mais descalço.

 _\- Srta. Weasley! Como vai?_

Dobby fez uma reverência e deu-lhe um sorriso. A ruiva assentiu e voltou a se sentar na cadeira, já desinteressada do restinho de suco de abóbora que havia sem seu copo. Respirou fundo antes de responder à pergunta do elfo, que lhe encarava com aqueles olhos enormes e expressivos.

 _\- Com sono, para ser sincera. E você? O que faz aqui?_

As pequenas mãos do elfo colocaram-se sobre a mesa enquanto ele olhava para Gina com certo entusiasmo. Ele sempre parecia tão feliz quando estava perto de qualquer pessoa relacionada a Harry que a ruiva não conseguia pensar em uma razão para que aquele idiota de cicatriz não o convidasse para se unir em suas jornadas. Talvez, ela supôs, pelo mesmo motivo que não levasse qualquer um além de Rony e Hermione.

 _\- Dobby estar bem. Dobby ouvir falar que Harry Potter estar à procura de uma coisa. Dobby querer ajudar._

Gina baixou os olhos, meio sem jeito, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos. Tempos atrás se sentira exatamente como aquele pequeno elfo, disposto a ajudar. Agora tinha certeza que não iria tão longe por Harry, mas sim pela causa. Aquela maldita guerra precisava acabar logo, isso era fato. Acabar do mesmo lado que o Potter durante esses eventos era simples coincidência, pois, como Hermione pontuara brilhantemente uma vez, aquele menino era apenas um símbolo. Entretanto, achou melhor não partilhar esse tipo de pensamento com Dobby e apenas respondeu brevemente entre um suspiro.

 _\- É, Dobby, todos nós queríamos poder ajudar... mas acho que Harry não quer nossa ajuda._

Disse a ele uma frase que repetira para si mesma por várias e várias vezes, sempre que se sentia deixada para trás pelo trio de outro por qualquer desculpa esfarrapada que fosse. Dobby, entretanto, pareceu não querer dar ouvidos à alegação da Weasley e insistiu, inclinando o rosto para lhe encarar melhor.

 _\- A senhorita não saber onde estar Harry Potter?_

Uma risada de escarnio quase escapou pelos lábios de Gina. Mal imaginava o pobre elfo que ela, talvez, fosse uma das pessoas que menos sabia de alguma coisa. Então sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, escorando as costas à madeira da cadeira e dizendo com a voz mais suave que conseguiu.

 _\- Honestamente, Dobby, acho que nem mesmo ele sabe._

Foi tão sincera essa resposta que Dobby não pôde deixar de acreditar. Torceu os dedos miúdos enquanto encarava Gina, que se mantinha com um meio sorriso nos lábios, fazendo de seu semblante um enigma para o pobre elfo. No fim das contas, o que ele poderia mesmo fazer em uma situação de guerra como aquela? Talvez fosse melhor se esconder e ela já estava pronta para oferecer A Toca como refúgio, quando o pequeno ser começou a falar.

 _\- Dobby ser eternamente grato a Harry Potter. Se não fosse Harry Potter, Dobby não seria um elfo livre. Os Malfoy jamais libertariam Dobby._

As palavras de Dobby iluminaram o semblante de Gina, que sorriu travessa, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para o elfo, que não pôde deixar de notar a estranha mudança de humor da menina. A ruiva se debruçou sobre a mesa para ficar um pouco mais próxima dele, perguntando em um quase sussurro.

 _\- Ei, Dobby, você ainda tem acesso à mansão dos Malfoy?_

O elfo coçou a cabeça e passou os dedos miúdos pelas orelhas grandes e pontudas enquanto tentava entender o que se passava na cabeça da garota. Gina sorria tão empolgada que era difícil controlar as batidas de seu coração, que parecia prestes a pular para fora de seu peito a qualquer momento.

 _\- Sim, Dobby conseguir entrar._

Quando Dobby respondeu, Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e riu, lutando contra seu instinto de gritar e pular. Por Merlin, havia um meio! Havia uma maneira de se comunicar! Mal podia acreditar! Como não tinha pensado naquilo antes? Era tão óbvio, tão simples! Então ela esticou os braços sobre a mesa e segurou a cabeça de Dobby com as duas mãos, balançando-o devagar de um lado para o outro o elfo que lhe olhava como se fosse louca.

 _\- Acho que tem uma maneira de você poder ajudar Harry Potter._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Um suspiro longo e sonoro escapou pelos lábios finos do Malfoy enquanto ele encostava a testa no batente da janela de seu quarto e fechava os olhos. O vento frio da noite entrava sem piedade, bagunçando suavemente alguns de seus fios extremamente loiros e batendo contra sua pele pálida, deixando-lhe ainda mais gelado do que já costumava ser.

Draco estava desolado. Não acreditava em tudo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, quase arriscara seu pescoço por nada. A maldita Weasley, além de se provar uma tremenda megera, era cabeça dura o suficiente para preferir morrer do que aceitar sua colaboração e isso o deixava maluco, pois era pura idiotice!

Já tinha algum tempo que estava parado ali, de frente para a janela, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Tinha acabado de tomar banho quando foi perdendo a noção do tempo e acabou nem terminando de se vestir, estático ali apenas com a calça do pijama e sem camisa, tomando todo aquele vento frio diretamente no peito sem nem se lembrar de se preocupar.

A imagem de Gina, com aquele vestidinho de festa e a varinha na mão, apontando acusadoramente para ele com aquela luz capaz de cegar qualquer um a quilômetros de distância simplesmente não saia de sua cabeça. Fora uma agradável surpresa vê-la decentemente vestida e Draco podia jurar que a escolha da roupa viera da família Delacour. Nem em um milhão de anos que a Weasley ia escolher um vestido simples e charmoso como aquele.

Toda vez que se lembrava dela, das bochechas rosadas e sardentas, da habilidade com que descalçou os sapatos e sentou-se na cama, lhe encarando com aqueles olhos chocolate Draco quase se esquecia das coisas horríveis que saíram por sua boca. E repreendia-se por isso, pois onde já se viu tamanho atrevimento! Ela ridicularizava sua dor de perda, falava mal de seu pai, o chamava de covarde e ainda se achava a mocinha da situação. Que descabimento.

Porém, que culpa tinha ele se a Weasley bocuda havia finalmente se produzido um pouquinho a ponto de ficar apresentável? Desejava que ela não houvesse dito metade das coisas que dissera, que não o tivesse tratado daquela maneira e nem soado tão fria e repugnante, pois dessa forma não se culparia em procura-la mais uma vez. Mas assim, dessa forma, com seu orgulho ferido e a moral posta a nível de um cachorro, jamais voltaria a sequer falar com Gina.

E isso doía.

Doía por que Draco via na menina sua única chance, sua única possibilidade de salvação. Doía por que ele sabia que se não contasse com a ajuda dela, provavelmente estaria condenado em toda aquela guerra. Doía por que se a Weasley não lhe ajudasse, talvez sua mãe também acabasse igualmente perdida naquela guerra, sendo incessantemente envergonhada por ter se casado com um comensal. Doía por que Gina era o que mais próximo ele tinha de uma amiga, alguém com quem conversar e que agora não queria mais sequer vê-lo pintado de ouro.

Claro que sabia que ela tinha um ponto. Colocava-se no lugar dela e imaginava quão grande seria seu repúdio por Lúcio após todos os eventos desagradáveis na Câmara Secreta. Ou sobre como detestaria sua tia e temeria que ele fosse ficar igual ao pai, especialmente após ter colaborado inconscientemente para a morte de Dumbledore.

Mas se ressentia mesmo assim. Ela poderia ter sido madura, como se esperava que fosse, e deixado isso de lado ao ver a oportunidade brilhante que aquele acordo traria para ambas as partes. Mas não, tinha de ser idiota, como todos os novecentos mil irmãos que possuía. Antes tivesse entrado em conluio com a Granger, tinha certeza que ela não seria tonta desse jeito...

Foi então que ouviu um barulhinho e olhou instantaneamente para trás. E levou um susto tão grande que quase levou um tombo, agarrando-se ao batente e olhando com os olhos arregalados para aquela criatura pequena que pulava em sua cama, aparentemente muito divertida. Assim que o bicho o viu, deu um sorriso cordial e Draco viu seus grandes olhos verdes reluzirem com um brilho de diversão em vê-lo daquela forma.

 _\- Quanto tempo Sr. Malfoy._

A criatura disse. Draco esfregou os olhos e olhou novamente para o bicho, identificando agora se tratar de um elfo. E um bem familiar, com aqueles enormes olhos expressivos, orelhas pontudas e uma roupinha feita de um tecido que com certeza Narcisa não usaria nem para pano de chão. Apertou então os olhos cinzentos e franziu as sobrancelhas, dando um passo na direção de sua cama, onde aquele bichinho já havia tomado a liberdade de se sentar confortavelmente.

 _\- Dobby?_

Perguntou um pouco incerto. O elfo assentiu dando um sorriso travesso e se balançando suavemente para frente e para trás. Draco sentiu uma queimação iniciar em seu estomago e julgou que suas bochechas tivessem ficado vermelhas, pois sentiu o rosto todo esquentar. Os olhos grandes da criatura ficaram ainda maiores e o Malfoy teve de se conter para não gritar.

 _\- Dobby!_

Exclamou com raiva, correndo na direção da cama. Dobby deu um pulo assustado e começou a correr, pulando de um lado para o outro enquanto Draco inutilmente tentava captura-lo. Era inegável que aquele elfo era rápido, mas o Malfoy decidiu que não iria simplesmente se dar por vencido e continuou a persegui-lo.

 _\- Seu elfo maldito e traidor, o que pensa que está fazendo aqui?_

Sua voz saiu falha enquanto pulava na direção de Dobby, que correu e saltou da cama para cima do guarda-roupa em uma manobra incrível. Ele estendeu as mãos em um sinal que tentava transmitir alguma calma para o loiro, que agora procurava loucamente por sua varinha.

 _\- Sr. Malfoy, Dobby poder explicar..._

 _\- Acho muito bom! Mas tem de ser rápido, ou vai ter que começar a aprender a falar fofo, pois vou quebrar todos seus dentes, bicho desprezível!_

Enquanto Draco se enfiava debaixo da cama tentando apanhar a varinha, Dobby sentou-se sobre o móvel e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, como se realmente não esperasse aquele tipo de recepção. Ele ergueu um dos dedos finos no ar e pontuou cada palavra que dizia como se fosse um maestro regendo uma orquestra.

 _\- Sr. Malfoy, isso são modos de tratar um velho amigo?_

Logo em seguida, Draco colocou a cabeça para fora e foi se esticando para sair dali debaixo, como uma minhoca maníaca, levantando a varinha e ficando de pé o mais rápido possível. Dobby deu um gritinho agudo e ergueu-se num pulo, fazendo as orelhas grandes balançarem quando se movia.

 _\- E desde quando eu sou seu amigo, elfo maldito?_

Draco ergueu a varinha para Dobby e lançou um feitiço, o qual o elfo conseguiu desviar. Porém, uma marca de queimado ficou eternizada na parede, bem ao lado da cabeça dele. Então o pequeno ser pulou lá do alto em um movimento digno de um atleta e começou a correr pelo quarto.

 _\- Sr. Malfoy costumava ser, quando era menino._

Bufou quando, ao tentar lançar mais um feitiço, Dobby deslizou suavemente para debaixo de sua cama. O Malfoy ergueu o tecido da colcha para tentar vê-lo lá, e o elfo lhe encarava assustado, com aqueles enormes olhos verdes que conhecia tão bem.

 _\- Pois é. E olhe só o que foi que aconteceu, não é? Você se bandeou para o lado do maldito Potter e tornou minha vida ainda mais infernal que já era!_

O breve desabafo de Draco fez com que Dobby inclinasse a cabeça para o lado, completamente ciente de que a família Malfoy era mesmo bem capaz de ter punido uma criança por apenas confiar em um elfo. Porém, não havia muito o que pudesse fazer, não queria ser para sempre um escravo, e já era hora daquele garoto entender isso.

 _\- Sr. Malfoy..._

 _\- Com meus pais me tratando como um infeliz por ter confiado na porcaria do elfo doméstico que traiu nossa família!_

Mais um feitiço. Dobby deu mais um daqueles grunhidos e correu, deixando Draco ainda mais nervoso por ter que seguir com aquela perseguição maldita em um cômodo não tão grande assim. Tinha que admitir que aquele elfo era rápido, e talvez nunca fosse capaz de captura-lo, mas precisava tentar.

Assim que o pequeno elfo corria por cima da cama, Draco conseguiu lhe agarrar a canela, o que fez com que Dobby tropeçasse e caísse no chão, bem ao lado do loiro, que mantinha sua varinha bem apontada para o corpo miúdo e assustado daquela criatura.

 _\- Me dê uma boa razão para não lhe estuporar, Dobby. Eu lhe imploro!_

 _\- Sr. Malfoy!_

Dobby exclamou antes de empurrar com força a varinha do Malfoy, deixando-o sem ação por uns cinco segundos, tempo mais que suficiente para que pudesse voltar a tentar se esquivar dos ataques de Draco. O rapaz grunhiu e bufou, espalmando o chão antes de se colocar de pé e tentar visualizar direito seu alvo, que corria feito um maluco.

 _\- E pare de correr, maldição!_

As pequenas mãos de Dobby colocaram-se automaticamente a frente de seu corpo, como se pedisse um pouco de calma a Draco que, sem sua varinha em punho, não tinha muitas outras opções. Os dois respiraram por um momento e por um breve instante o silêncio predominou no quarto.

Se dissesse que não estava surpreso por ver Dobby, Draco estaria mentindo. Mas o fato é que ainda nutria muita mágoa por ele para simplesmente deixar tudo passar. Não fosse aquele maldito Potter dando meias para os elfos dos outros, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Os lábios finos de Draco se entreabriram para começar a falar, mas Dobby sacudiu as mãos em um gesto desesperado e pulou, como se subitamente se recordasse do motivo de estar ali.

 _\- Dobby trazer recado! Dobby vir apenas trazer recado!_

 _\- Pro inferno com o recado, vou cortar sua cabeça e pendurar na sala comunal da sonserina!_

Começou a se aproximar novamente do elfo, que deu um gritinho agudo e pulou novamente, tirando do bolso de sua roupinha de segunda mão um rolinho de pergaminho. Ele sacudiu no ar o bilhete e olhou para Draco com aqueles enormes olhos arregalados de alguém que fez uma besteira, mas está tentando se desculpar.

 _\- É da Weasley! A menina Weasley mandou um recado!_

Ao ouvir aquilo, Draco parou. Não deu mais nenhum passo sequer e ficou encarando Dobby, escorado à uma quina da parede com o pergaminho estendido na direção do Malfoy, que erguera as sobrancelhas com a surpresa. " _Ah, então ela me mandou um bilhete_ ", pensou enquanto olhava para o elfo analiticamente. " _E tinha que escolher justamente esse elfo, entre todos os que existem no mundo?!_ "

 _\- Ah, a Weasley te mandou aqui._

Disse com a voz já mais tranquila do que cinco minutos atrás. Dobby assentiu freneticamente e começou a falar, punindo-se mentalmente por não ter dito logo de cara quem lhe enviara. Teria evitado um bom tempo de correria e sabe lá quais feitiços que poderiam ter acertado em cheio a sua cabeça. Porém, já conhecia aquele rapaz e sabia que as coisas nunca eram exatamente fáceis de se resolver quando se tratava do Malfoy.

 _\- Sim, sim! A menina Weasley disse a Dobby para manter descrição e falar somente com o senhor._

A mão direita de Draco se ergueu lentamente enquanto ele coçava a cabeça, totalmente curioso para descobrir o conteúdo daquele pergaminho. Supôs que Gina não ia ser sádica a ponto de fazer aquele pampeiro todo para apenas lhe enviar um xingamento e quis muito ver logo o que ela tinha a dizer. Abaixou-se e aproximou-se de Dobby, apanhando o bilhete e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para encarar o elfo, que acabara de lhe dar uma baita canseira em seu próprio quarto.

 _\- Um bom conselho, eu suponho. Por falar nisso, como diabos você entrou aqui? Não sabia que ainda podia simplesmente se materializar do nada._

Draco foi desenrolando o pergaminho, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Dobby, que agora já estava um pouco menos assustado, erguendo o peito orgulhosamente e o pequeno rosto também, para melhor lhe encarar. Merlin sabia como o Malfoy achava aquilo engraçado, mas não quis que o elfo percebesse seu divertimento e continuou com as feições sérias.

 _\- Dobby é um elfo livre, Sr. Malfoy. Dobby vai onde bem entende._

As sobrancelhas de Draco movimentaram-se quase que automaticamente e um sorriso de escarnio habitou por seus lábios enquanto ele desviava o olhar de Dobby e tentava realmente não dar risada de toda aquela arrogância que cabia em um ser de menos de um metro de altura.

 _\- Mesmo sem um convite, como pude constatar. Fascinante._

Comentou enquanto virava-se de costas para o elfo e sentava-se na cama, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e criando coragem para começar a ler o pergaminho. Por mais que estivesse curioso, chegava até a dar medo o tipo de coisa que poderia estar escrito ali.

 _\- Pois bem, vamos ao recado._

Disse baixando os olhos para a letra trêmula e arredondada da Weasley, que conhecia tão bem dos tempos em que ela ficava em seu quarto armando esquemas e fazendo questão de anotar tudo, para não se esquecer de nenhum detalhe. Só de lembrar-se disso, um certo calor já lhe aqueceu o peito, trazendo de volta uma esperança quase morta e que Draco sentira tanta falta.

" _Malfoy,_

 _Lamento que tenhamos nos excedido quando nos vimos ontem._

 _Espero que não seja muito tarde para entrarmos em acordo novamente, certo? Por mais que você deva estar chateado (assim como eu), precisamos pensar em algo maior que nossos desentendimentos para seguir adiante._

 _Pensei em nos comunicarmos através de Dobby, pois não consegui imaginar outra maneira. Além disso, ele tem minha total confiança. Você se opõe? Tem uma sugestão melhor?_

 _Vou precisar que me conte o que sabe. Combine com Dobby os melhores dias e horários para que ele apareça por aí. Não deixe que o vejam, por favor._

 _Fico no aguardo de um posicionamento seu para seguirmos com os planejamentos._

 _Gina Weasley._

 _PS: Cuide-se. Preciso de você vivo. "_

Um sorriso quase escapou pelos lábios finos do Malfoy e ele teve de se conter para não demonstrar isso na frente de Dobby. Ver a Weasley tentando soar com alguma formalidade era uma das coisas mais engraçadas que já tivera o prazer de ver. A forma como usava as palavras não parecia nem um pouquinho com aquela menina ruiva irritada que ele aprendera a conhecer tão bem.

Deixou seus olhos caírem sobre a assinatura dela e a observação, mandando-o ficar vivo só por pura conveniência. Mas Draco perguntava-se até onde ia apenas o desejo dela em saber que ele estava bem. Afinal de contas, para Gina ter enviado o recado significava que, no mínimo, estava pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

Seus dedos finos apertaram o papel com aquele fino traço de esperança que começava a se instalar lentamente no coração do Malfoy. Ele suspirou, desejando mentalmente que não vivesse nunca mais sem aquela pequena luz quente que radiava agora no fim de um longo túnel escuro e gélido onde se encontrava.

Quis poder abraçar aquela sensação. Se possível, teria dado o seu melhor sorriso para aquele ticket de salvação que estava entre seus dedos. E tudo que conseguia lembrar-se agora era daquele par de grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos, que devia estar ansioso, girando pela casa enquanto aguardava por uma resposta.

Porém, apenas limitou-se a erguer os olhos cinzentos para o pequeno elfo, parado à sua frente, que também aguardava ansiosamente por uma resposta. Draco suspirou e dobrou suavemente o pergaminho, colocando-o no bolso de seu pijama enquanto deixava a cabeça pender para o lado por um momento, como se estivesse simplesmente cansado, assemelhando-se a uma pessoa que acabara de chegar à um oásis após caminhar por um longo deserto.

 _\- Que excelente plano. Mas também, o que eu poderia esperar de uma Weasley, correto?_

Sua frase não combinava muito com seu semblante tranquilo, mas Draco não pareceu realmente se importar com as aparências. Dobby, por sua vez, arriscou-se a dar alguns passos receosos na direção do loiro e sentou-se na cama sem qualquer convite. Em outra ocasião o loiro teria se irritado com tamanha audácia, mas após receber uma notícia tão boa deu-se ao luxo de simplesmente não se incomodar.

 _\- Sr. Malfoy devia dar ouvidos a ela._

As sobrancelhas de Draco ergueram-se quase que automaticamente e ele virou-se de frente para o elfo, que mantinha aquele tão conhecido olhar confortável de um velho amigo. Ele sacudia as perninhas, pois não conseguia tocar o chão com os pés daquela altura e aquele gesto singelo quase fez o Malfoy perder o foco do que iria dizer.

 _\- Ah, e agora você também quer me dizer o que diabos devo ou não fazer? Me poupe, Dobby._

E fez um gesto de descaso que não passou despercebido ao elfo. Ele se arrastou um pouquinho na cama e dobrou as perninhas, uma sobre a outra, ficando de frente para o Malfoy de uma forma que costumava fazer quando o rapaz era ainda menino. Dobby estralou os dedos e a varinha de Draco apareceu em sua mão magicamente.

 _\- Dobby sente muito, Sr. Malfoy, por ter traído sua confiança. Mas Dobby está disposto a ajudar!_

Dobby entregou a varinha ao Malfoy, que ficou olhando para o pequeno pedaço de madeira e para o elfo à sua frente repetidamente. E ele riu, fechando um pouso os enormes olhos verdes e colocando-se de pé, como gostava de fazer antes de falar de seu estado de liberdade atual.

 _\- Dobby tinha que perseguir sua liberdade! Se Dobby fosse apenas um elfo doméstico, será que Dobby ainda estaria vivo?_

E o questionamento realmente fez Draco refletir. Será que seu pai já não teria matado Dobby em um acesso de raiva? Por que era bem capaz, visto a forma que costumava tratar o elfo, mesmo que em público. Lúcio não se envergonhava nem um pouco em ter alguém como seu escravo, ainda mais se houvesse alguma condição mágica que o permitisse remanescer assim, por mais primitivo que fosse.

Então os dedos de Draco se apertaram em volta da varinha e ele assentiu suavemente, colocando-a em seguida sobre a cama e estendendo a mão branca e gelada para o elfo, que sorriu comovido antes de aceitar o cumprimento proposto. O Malfoy praticamente o sacudiu quando balançou o punho e os dois soltaram um riso baixo que apenas eles mesmos seriam capazes de ouvir.

 _\- Tudo bem, Dobby. Vamos vencer essa guerra._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **N/A:**_ _OLÁ GALERINHA!_

 _Não sei se vocês notaram, mas adoro começar meus comentários com emoção e empolgação. É para vocês saberem que estou feliz de verdade por vir aqui!_

 _AI, EIM? QUE TIRO FOI ESSE? Hahahahahahaha vocês esperavam por essa minha saída de mestre? Não, né? Pois é, não sei se há alguma restrição na história original que impeça meu jeitinho de resolver as coisas de funcionar, mas até então, Dobby é nosso sagrado mensageiro._

 _Super conveniente e nada convincente mas juro por Deus que só consegui pensar nisso._

 _JÁ AGRADEÇO DE ANTEMÃO A TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS por que fiquei vomitando o arco-íris a semana toda em razão deles._

 _ **Gi!**_ _Oi mulher! Tudubom? Tenho que confessar, por mais que eu goste da Gina, às vezes dá vontade de me rasgar de dentro pra fora de tanto ranço que fico das coisas que ela faz hahahahahahhaa. É muito chato não poder te entupir de spoilers, sabia? Nossa, mulher, ás vezes você fala umas coisas e eu fico querendo perguntar tipo "mas é isso mesmo, acha que fica bom?" hahahahahha mas prometo me manter calada para não estragar a fanfic para você =D Então, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, pois estou meio insegura com relação a ele, mas não consegui mesmo ver outra saída para os dois =B Te espero aqui na próxima semana viu? Obrigada por continuar aqui, haja chuva ou haja sol, me enchendo de alegria com seus reviews s2 Beijos!_

 _ **Rê!**_ _QUE REVIEWZÃO DA POHA, fiquei até emocionada lendo! E sabe, ele veio em um momento em que eu estava tão estressada e ler suas palavras me fez sorrir. Te agradeço muito por ter melhorado meu dia com ele =D. Ao meu jeito de ver as coisas (que pode ser meio deturpado), o Draco é que iria gostar dela primeiro. Da forma que estou fazendo, entende? Como ele é muito sozinho, é mais fácil para ele se apegar a alguém do que para a Gina, que é rodeada de gente que a ama e protege. Mas isso não necessariamente implica em que o primeiro passo seja dado por ele, não é? Hm? Hihihihihi. Fica aí a dúvida. Ah, a Gina é totalmente hipócrita. Assim, amo ela hahahahaha mas tem que ser dito. Todo o lado do Harry é meio hipócrita, para falar a verdade. Adoro todos os personagens, não digo por mal, sabe? Mas sempre tá tudo bem quando eles mentem para conquistar algum objetivo maior, mas eles são muito de apontar o dedo para os outros sem saber a história completa. E a Gina tá meio que se desintoxicando disso. (Ao menos estou tentando hahahaha). E nossa, nem me fala na paciência do Draco. Lavou minha alma fazê-lo dizer umas boas verdade para ela. Mas em defesa da Gina, ela guardou todo aquele ressentimento dentro dela por muito tempo, e acho que se não colocasse tudo para fora seria quase impossível que eles desenvolvessem um relacionamento mais concreto. É preciso tirar algumas coisas do caminho para poder seguir em frente, né? Hihi. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, Rê! Espero que goste desse cap também (e pode ser honesta se não gostar) por que ainda estou meio incerta se ele é bom ou não. Muito obrigada por continuar acompanhando e comentando, conto com você aqui semana que vem! Beijos!_

 _ **Grazy!**_ _Você voltou s2 Fico tão emocionada quando vocês comentam e voltam na próxima semana para ver o que tá rolando! Fiquei muito, muito feliz em receber seu review, mulher! Obrigada por dedicar um tempinho para comentar s2s2s2 Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, estou me esforçando tanto para criar algo "plausível" para os dois, mas fico morrendo de medo de acabar deslizando em alguma parte! Quando vi seu pedido por um post um pouco antes de completar uma semana juro que quis postar antes para fazer uma surpresinha, mas minha internet deu um jeitinho de me impedir, sabe? Então acabei só conseguindo atualizar hoje mesmo =( Mas obrigada mesmo! Conto contigo aqui essa semana! Beijos!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Os passos ligeiros da garota fizeram barulho sobre o sujo chão de pedra do pequeno pub. Ela optou por uma das mesas de madeira mais escondidas do local, atrás de uma das quinas das paredes de madeira. Assim que se sentou na cadeira rústica, sem qualquer ornamento, atreveu-se a tirar o capuz da capa preta que cobria seus cabelos ruivos. Agradeceu mentalmente por não ter mais uma viva alma ali dentro e ficou pensando se não teria sido melhor optar pelo Três Vassouras.

O Cabeça de Javali não era o local mais bem frequentado de Hogsmeade, muito pelo contrário, Aberforth aparentemente se esforçava para deixa-lo desconfortável. A começar pela enorme cabeça de javali que havia pendurada na parede. Fora que quase não entrava luz do dia ali, parecia mais uma caverna do que um pub. Ela mesma só não tinha tropeçado no caminho pela vela que estava em cima da mesa.

Porém, era a única opção que Gina tinha para aquele encontro maluco que Draco Malfoy lhe solicitara na última carta. Tanto que, para isso, precisara se esconder toda debaixo daquela capa quente (e ressaltando a palavra quente, pois estava praticamente um forno ali dentro), naquele lugar que cheirava a mofo e com um Aberforth nada contente em ficar de bico calado.

Não foi muito difícil convencê-lo a concordar em dar exclusividade a eles durante aqueles poucos minutos que permaneceriam ali. Draco tinha lhe enviado algum dinheiro através de Dobby junto com sua última correspondência e, conforme ele imaginava, fora o suficiente para fechar o bico de Aberforth e torná-lo uma espécie de vigia, que colaboraria para a "discrição" do inusitado encontro entre uma Weasley e um Malfoy.

A ruiva não soube se pedia alguma coisa para beber ou para comer e ficou realmente constrangida. Sua dúvida vinha de um possível asco de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser servida naquele local não exatamente aprovado por qualquer tipo de vigilância sanitária. Além disso, julgava suficiente os galeões que Draco houvera desembolsado para permitir aquele encontro, então acabou desistindo de olhar o cardápio (até por que duvidava seriamente de que sequer houvesse um).

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto ela tamborilava com os dedos suavemente pela madeira da mesa. Estava nervosa, até mesmo ansiosa. Primeiro por que morria de medo de algum conhecido acabar entrando ali, mesmo com a suposta proteção de Aberforth. Por alguma razão não se atrevia a confiar muito naquele homem. Outra razão para sua apreensão vinha do fato de que não podia simplesmente ficar fora do castelo por muito tempo. Logo tinha de retornar para lá e realmente não queria voltar de mãos abanando.

E, por uma última parte, estava ansiosa por que ia rever Draco. Não que fosse um grande evento, mas Gina andava tão entristecida que a possibilidade de ver qualquer rosto amigo lhe enchia o peito de calor e esperança. Também queria averiguar em que estado ele estava, se ainda era o mesmo garoto ou se já tinha pinta de comensal. Ela rezou baixinho, esperando que nenhum imprevisto tivesse acontecido com o Malfoy e que chegasse o mais breve possível, pois estava começando a ficar com muito, muito medo daquela cabeça de javali pendurada na parede.

Estava no meio de sua pequena prece quando ele adentrou pelo local. Um alívio enorme a preencheu ao notar que o reconhecera de imediato. E, por Merlin, como estava magro e pálido. Não parecia nem a sombra do menino que, meses atrás, cortava os céus de Hogwarts sobre uma vassoura em busca do pomo de ouro. Agora era apenas um rapaz magro e completamente cansado de uma guerra que não fora ele quem provocara.

Ele caminhou até a ruiva com certa rapidez, todo vestido de preto e com os olhos cinzentos rodeados por leves olheiras de alguém que passou parte da noite em claro. Sentou-se de frente a ela com um suspiro escapando pelos lábios finos, e Gina quase estranhou, crente de que Draco parecia meio feliz em lhe ver. " _Nah, devo estar ficando maluca_ ", pontuou mentalmente enquanto o Malfoy olhava ao redor com ar de superioridade e torcia o nariz ao notar o mal estado do local.

 _\- Você está atrasado._

Constatou. Draco parou de girar o pescoço imediatamente em busca de infrações sanitárias pelo local e arqueou as sobrancelhas para Gina, como se estivesse perguntando " _foi realmente isso que você quis dizer?_ ". Foi difícil, mas a Weasley conseguiu controlar a vontade de rir e manteve o semblante sério, de alguém que realmente está indignado com uma situação.

 _\- Weasley, você não me vê há dois meses e vem me infernizar por causa da porra de cinco minutos?!_

Os olhos castanhos de Gina baixaram-se por um momento enquanto encarava a madeira da mesa sem muito interesse. Um meio sorriso habitou por seus lábios cheios e ela permitiu-se ficar contente por constatar que Draco ainda era o mesmo. Por mais que houvesse guerra e tristeza, ele estava sobrevivendo. Isso lhe deu um pouco de forças para se obrigar a continuar resistindo ao que quer que fosse necessário.

 _\- Foi difícil chegar até aqui. A situação em Hogwarts anda insustentável. Por tanto cada segundo que perco aqui é importante._

O loiro relaxou um pouco na cadeira de madeira, ainda um pouco incomodado com a higiene do local. Ele assentiu suavemente e ficou olhando inexpressivo para Gina, que apoiava as duas mãos sobre a mesa e ficava passando um galeão entre os dedos, brincando suavemente sem encará-lo nos olhos.

Reparou que ela estava mais magra, com a pele anteriormente rosada totalmente esbranquiçada, deixando as sardas ainda mais aparentes. Seus olhos castanhos um pouco fundos, como se estivesse esgotada. Até mesmo as mãos dela pareciam um pouco mais finas e magras que o normal. Os cabelos ruivos opacos, sem brilho, parecendo aquela apenas um rascunho da Gina que ele conhecia.

 _\- Como conseguiu vir?_

A pergunta veio mais para quebrar um pouco o silêncio que por interesse do Malfoy. Só era difícil ver a Weasley, sempre cheia de vida, murchando lentamente como uma flor que carece de luz em local onde só há trevas. Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda sem olhar diretamente para ele, com a atenção presa ao galeão que girava em seus dedos.

 _\- Aberforth. E você?_

 _\- Vim resolver uma coisa para minha mãe em Gringotes. Dei uma desviada no caminho._

Um meio sorriso habitou os lábios finos de Gina, e por um momento ela lembrou vagamente a antiga garota ruiva que habitara seu quarto no ano anterior. Assentiu suavemente, fazendo os cabelos ruivos balançarem um pouco enquanto Draco torcia os dedos por baixo da mesa, acometido por uma súbita tristeza por vê-la daquela forma.

Negava-se a acreditar que estava se preocupando com uma Weasley. " _Não, por Merlin, jamais! Não pode ser isso_ ", repetiu mentalmente observando a garota sardenta. " _Deve ser apenas o susto por constatar o que a guerra causa nas pessoas. Sim. Isso faz sentido_ ", afirmou em seus próprios pensamentos. Porém, A frase de Gina fez com que voltasse à realidade.

 _\- Não sei quando conseguirei vir de novo._

Coçou o queixo suavemente enquanto a encarava. Gina ergueu os olhos castanhos e lhe encarou como se pedisse desculpas. Entristeceu-se um pouco mais ao constatar que aquela seria uma das últimas vezes que a veria aquele ano, isso caso conseguissem se encontrar novamente. Porém assentiu, compreendendo o perigo envolvido naquela situação.

 _\- Snape ainda está como diretor, correto?_

Um leve aceno de cabeça da ruiva confirmou suas expectativas. Embora Draco soubesse que o professor havia sido escolhido a dedo para ocupar o cargo, não acreditava em sua competência de reger uma escola. Por Merlin, ele não conseguia sequer controlar a classe em uma aula de poções, quem dirá ser a cabeça do colégio.

Além disso, tudo soava muito engraçado em sua cabeça depois que Gina revelara que Snape era membro da Ordem da Fênix antes de assassinar Dumbledore. Quer dizer, não havia alguém para olhar o currículo daqueles que se candidatavam àquela maldita organização? Não devia haver uma burocracia que impedisse a efetivação de um comensal da morte?

" _Dumbledore confiava nele_ ", foi a explicação ridícula que Gina conseguira fornecer. O único motivo do professor fazer parte da Ordem era pela confiança de um velho maluco? Francamente então não lhe admirava que estivessem capengas das pernas. Grifinórios confiavam demais e por isso se decepcionavam demais, constatou.

 _\- Sim, mas o problema não é exatamente ele. São os Carrow, os capangas que ele colocou no controle que incomodam._

Então os olhos de Gina se apertaram e um sorriso travesso passou por seus lábios enquanto ela esticava os braços para livrar-se das mangas compridas da capa e os cruzava contra o peito, inclinando o rosto para encarar Draco com um ar de quem está prestes a lhe sacanear.

 _\- Mas acho que você deve conhecê-los, né?_

Disse referindo-se ao fato de que os irmãos Carrow eram comensais da morte. Os dois, um rapaz e uma moça, eram extremamente rudes e primitivos. Draco recordava-se deles perfeitamente e sabia que eram mesmo de uma espécie de humanos que era pior que trasgos. Porém, girou os olhos nas órbitas e olhou para a ruiva como se fosse dar-lhe uma bronca.

 _\- Bocuda como sempre, menina... ei, o que é isso, Weasley?!_

Espantou-se ao ver uma mancha roxa no pulso recém-descoberto da Weasley. Ele apontou com o indicador e Gina baixou os olhos, tomando noção do que Draco se referia e esticando a manga da capa novamente, afim de cobrir aquela marca. Constrangeu-se por um momento e uma certa pigmentação passeou por sua bochecha.

 _\- Não é nada..._

 _\- Weasley..._

Draco estendeu a mão esperando que ela lhe entregasse o pulso novamente. A ruiva respirou fundo e suspirou em seguida, dando-lhe o braço. Os olhos cinzentos do Malfoy ficaram estáticos no hematoma e ele mal conseguiu se mexer, pois foi nesse exato momento que percebeu estar tocando em uma Weasley por livre e espontânea vontade.

A pele dela era quente e branca, mas um pouco mais rosada que a sua. O pulso fino estava perfeitamente marcado com aquela mancha, que devia ter uns dez centímetros de comprimento. Ergueu novamente os olhos para ela, em busca de uma explicação, mas os olhos chocolate não se atreviam a encará-lo.

 _\- Foi só uma punição. Não é nada._

A afirmação veio em uma voz fina e falha, muito envergonhada. Draco então soltou o pulso da Weasley, que recolheu o braço para junto do corpo e encarou novamente a madeira da mesa, completamente sem jeito. " _Punição?_ " O Malfoy não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Então respirou fundo, tentando soar calmo para fazê-la sentir-se confortável a ponto de revelar o que havia ocorrido.

 _\- O que aconteceu?_

Finalmente os olhos castanhos de Gina o encararam. A ruiva achou melhor contar, afinal estava mesmo precisando desabafar com alguém sobre as coisas horríveis que andavam acontecendo dentro do castelo. Quem sabe Draco não conseguisse ver algo que ela não via e lhe desse uma solução ou informação que ajudasse? Então começou a contar, um pouco receosa, mas dando a ele um voto de confiança.

 _\- Luna havia me dado um daqueles amuletos estranhos no último Natal, ela é muito comemorativa..._

 _\- Bem posso imaginar._

O comentário de Draco fez com que a ruiva erguesse os olhos ameaçadores para ele. Por mais que a fama de Luna corresse todo o colégio, não gostava nem um pouco quando insinuavam que ela era maluca. Jamais abriria mão de se preocupar com sua melhor amiga e detestava que a julgassem pelo jeito excêntrico. Afinal de contas, a Lovegood era uma das melhores pessoas que conhecera em toda a vida. Porém, preferiu ignorar aquela frase infeliz do Malfoy e seguiu com seu relato rapidamente, tentando evitar qualquer interrupção por parte dele.

 _\- Bom, era apenas uma pulseira de pedrinhas. Miçangas, nada de mal. Mas eles cismaram que aquilo ali era inadequado de se usar e não só levaram embora como deixaram isso para me lembrar de não botar mais nada que não fizesse parte do uniforme._

Um suspiro saiu dos lábios do loiro, enquanto ele a encarava sem dizer uma só palavra. Ficou observando aquela menina pequena, sardenta e ruiva e perguntou-se quanto perigo poderia representar para que precisassem fazer aquilo com ela. Ao ver a Weasley daquela forma e contando aquela história, decidiu que faria alguma coisa. Iria dar um jeito de amenizar um pouco aquela situação, independente de quantos galeões fosse custar.

 _\- Você não conseguiu recuperar?_

Perguntou a ela, deixando Gina um pouco confusa. De todos os questionamentos que Draco podia fazer, aquele era justamente o que não esperava. Coçou a cabeça um pouco sem graça e inclinou o rosto para o lado, erguendo os olhos para encarar os cinzentos dele.

 _\- Não. Mas acho que é idiotice ficar sentida com algo assim no mundo em que vivemos agora, né?_

" _Quer dizer, eu continuo com meu braço_ ", Gina pensou enquanto o encarava. Draco parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa, mas não teve coragem o suficiente para perguntar em quê. Ela tomou um pouco de ar e resolveu mudar de assunto, pois havia outras coisas de que gostaria de tratar com o sonserino e precisava aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinham.

 _\- Dobby me trouxe sua última carta. Você me deixou preocupada._

Comentou ajeitando-se na cadeira. O loiro assentiu, como se estivesse sendo puxado de outra dimensão e lhe encarando subitamente, tornando o olhar desconexo em algo um pouco irritado. Estava tão cansado da teimosia de Gina em manter a Armada que se pudesse entrar novamente em Hogwarts quebraria aquela maldita Sala precisa à machadadas.

Quando escrevera para Gina da última vez, lhe enviara através de Dobby instruções específicas de como convencer Aberforth a deixá-los usar o Cabeça de Javali por alguns minutos e fora categórico em dizer que ela estava colocando o próprio pescoço a prêmio mantendo aquela porcaria de Armada ativa. Mas aparentemente estava falando grego, pois ela não conseguia captar a ideia.

 _\- E é para ficar. Sabe que é arriscado o que está fazendo, não sabe? Com a Armada..._

Começou a falar, mas Gina também estava cansada daquela conversa. Nunca conseguiam entrar em um consenso sobre aquilo. Draco achava muito mais simples que ela simplesmente se retirasse do grupo que se mantinha apenas por seu incentivo e os deixasse ali, à deriva, para morrer. Simplesmente não podia fazer isso, mas e para enfiar esse pensamento na cabeça do Malfoy?

 _\- Não posso simplesmente parar._

 _\- Por que não?_

Perguntou colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e encarando-a com certo sarcasmo, ao que Gina respondeu com um dramático rolar de olhos e um suspiro que mais pareceu uma bufada. Então decidiu tentar explicar para aquele cabeça dura novamente os motivos pelos quais não podia deixar a Armada, por mais cansativo e frustrante que fosse ter de fazer isso.

 _\- Eu me comprometi em seguir com aquilo, Malfoy. Não posso simplesmente ficar com medo e me esconder debaixo da cama._

 _\- Não seria muito grifinório, mas seria mais inteligente._

Rebateu de forma quase automática. E Gina grunhiu, pontuando duramente suas palavras na mesa com o indicador, tentando fazê-lo digerir a informação de que não, ela não iria voltar atrás em sua palavra! " _Por Merlin, como é difícil!_ " Pensou enquanto falava pausadamente, querendo causar um maior e mais rápido entendimento por parte do Malfoy.

 _\- Eu não vou desfazer a Armada. É a única chance que temos de nos defender._

 _\- Você sempre soube se defender muito bem, Weasley. Está fazendo isso pelos outros, como se fosse uma mártir._

Draco disse com os olhos cinzentos impassíveis, cruzando os braços contra o peito. Era tudo tão simples, Gina deixava o idiota do Longbottom no comando e tirava o corpo fora. Mas não, tinha de remanescer ali, como se fosse a feiticeira do século, dando aulas de magia para um bando de grifinórios e corvinais incompetentes que seriam capazes de furar os próprios olhos com a varinha.

 _\- Estou fazendo isso para termos mais bruxos sabendo usar suas varinhas quando for preciso._

Era uma alegação verdadeira. Draco sabia que Gina era completamente capaz de tornar aquele bando de idiotas em um grupo que soubesse ao menos como estuporar alguém. Era muito boa nisso, conforme os boatos que ele ouvira. Mas mesmo assim, o envolvimento dela ali era completamente arriscado, especialmente se os Carrow a pegassem saltitando por aí. Era para isso que Hogwarts servia, não? Para ensinar magia?

 _\- O que diabos estão aprendendo em DCAT?_

 _\- Porcaria nenhuma. Nem me fale nisso, fico irritada só de me lembrar._

Disse apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e afundando o rosto na mão, soltando um grunhido irritado que quase fez Draco rir. Estava tão desiludida e frustrada que chegava a ser engraçadinho vê-la resmungando. Porém, decidiu perguntar para ver se arrancava dela mais alguma informação que lhe pudesse ser útil.

 _\- São os Carrow?_

 _\- Sim! Eles não ensinam nada! Apenas nos fazem castigar uns aos outros com maldições e não estou suportando isso._

O desabafo da ruiva fez com ele remanescesse em silêncio. Encarou-a com os olhos cinzentos cheios de curiosidade e vontade de ouvir mais, mas Gina não reparou nisso, pois ainda mantinha seu rosto enterrado nas palmas avermelhadas de suas mãos. Ela soltou um suspiro longo e dolorido, sacudindo levemente a cabeça em um movimento de negação.

 _\- Não sei até quando vou aguentar isso, Malfoy. Está tudo tão terrível, eu estou tentando, de verdade, mas as coisas simplesmente... elas não... não melhoram, sabe?_

Gina levantou novamente o rosto para encará-lo e gesticulou suavemente, como se estivesse tentando lhe mostrar alguma coisa com as palmas avermelhadas para cima. Por fim, descansou um dos braços sobre a mesa e massageou as têmporas com a outra mão. Draco não precisou ser um especialista em Weasley para notar que ela estava mesmo esgotada. E era admirável que, mesmo em seu limite, ela ainda batalhasse para seguir em frente.

Logo em seguida repreendeu-se pelo olhar admirado que lançara à ruiva e agradeceu por ela estar tão envolvida no que dizia a ponto de não notar. Viu os cabelos vermelhos sacudirem devagar enquanto ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, conforme as lembranças dos últimos dias lhe invadiam a mente.

 _\- Tenho que viver vendo Luna machucada, tinha que ver o estado dela quando... quando lhe tomaram o colar e os brincos..._

Pôde ver que os olhos castanhos ficaram suavemente marejados enquanto ela falava olhando para o Malfoy, mas não parecia vê-lo de verdade. Arfou baixinho, tentando conter as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu parar de falar sobre aquilo uma vez que havia começado. Embora doesse lembrar e revelar tudo aquilo, um estranho alívio pairou sobre seu coração, como se Gina realmente estivesse precisando daquela conversa.

Tudo bem que tinham se falado bastante nos últimos dois meses através das cartas, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não conseguia se abrir de forma alguma e as informações que transmitia e recebia eram estritamente a respeito da guerra. Nada exatamente pessoal, como aquela conversa se mantinha.

 _\- Eu tenho que estar lá para ela, Malfoy. Não posso... simplesmente deixa-la lá... Luna é tão forte, não soltou nem uma lágrima. Como eu posso me dar ao luxo de desistir?_

O questionamento de Gina não pedia exatamente por uma resposta e ela ficou feliz por Draco não tentar lhe apresentar uma solução. Era estranho que ele estivesse tão calado, apenas lhe escutando sem enfiar uma ou outra frase de sarcasmo em meio àquele desabafo que nem mesmo a Weasley sabia como havia começado, mas preferia assim. Talvez as palavras do Malfoy apenas estragassem tudo.

 _\- Tinha que ver as coisas horríveis das aulas de estudo dos trouxas... se bem que acho que você iria se sair bem naquela porcaria!_

Disse girando a mão no ar e arrancando um sorriso involuntário do Malfoy. Gina permitiu-se aproveitar aquele pequeno traço de calmaria que surgira no semblante do loiro e encarara aquilo como uma trégua. Uma pausa de um mundo onde eles deviam se odiar para um momento de paz entre apenas dois jovens que tentavam sobreviver aos tempos mais sombrios que já se tivera notícia.

E não podia negar, Gina gostou daquele sorriso livre de escárnio. Sentiu-se uma perfeita idiota por se deixar deleitar em um gesto tão simples e natural, por mais raro que fosse, e logo aquele pequeno segundo de perfeição se esvaiu, quando Draco abriu a boca para novamente tentar convencê-la de algo que tinha como certo.

 _\- Então ao menos pare com a Armada..._

 _\- Não posso acabar com o único fio de esperança que me faz ficar naquele lugar!_

A voz dela saiu um pouco mais alto do que o planejado, mas o Malfoy não se irritou. Apenas assentiu contrariado, encarando-a sem muita credibilidade e girando os olhos nas órbitas, finalmente dando-se como vencido sobre aquele assunto desagradável que transitava entre eles por meses.

 _\- Tudo bem, Weasley. Seja teimosa. Mantenha a Armada. Faça como quiser. Mas tenha cuidado, por Merlin! Não quero receber a notícia da sua morte._

Achando o pedido de Draco razoável, Gina assentiu suavemente, deixando de lado a expressão irritadiça de segundos trás para uma um pouco mais tolerante. " _Puxa, que difícil!_ ", pensou observando o loiro à sua frente como se ele houvesse acabado de sofrer uma evolução abissal.

 _\- Não irá. Por mais Weasley que eu seja, ainda sou sangue puro e eles não estão muito interessados em matar bruxos assim._

Disse tentando soar divertida, mas Draco não sorriu novamente. Apenas lhe encarou com aqueles olhos prateados e se aproximou um pouco, como se o que fosse dizer não pudesse ser ouvido nem mesmo pelas paredes ao redor deles. Ao notar isso, Gina deu um pulinho com a cadeira para grudar-se à mesa e ficar mais perto do loiro.

 _\- Bom, queria te encontrar por que ouvi boatos na mansão._

 _\- Que tipo de boatos?_

A pergunta de Gina saiu imediatamente pelos lábios avermelhados, sem esconder a curiosidade que tinha por aquele assunto. Pareceu até uma criança prestes a saber o que iria ganhar de natal. Então o Malfoy aproximou-se ainda mais dela, chegando com a boca bem perto de sua orelha, e os dois chegaram a estranhar um pouco aquela proximidade.

Draco pensou estar ficando maluco por sentir seu corpo esquentar só de chegar perto da bochecha de uma Weasley. O mesmo olhar de admiração pairou em seu semblante ao ver que ela possuía sardas até mesmo na orelha. Por algum motivo que ainda não compreendia, aquilo lhe pareceu incrível. Gina parecia mais uma pintura que um ser humano real com todas aquelas manchinhas.

Por outro lado, a ruiva sentiu-se ruborizar quando o hálito de Malfoy bateu em seu rosto suavemente. Há quanto tempo não mantinha tanta proximidade com um garoto? Sequer conseguia se lembrar de seu último beijo. E puniu-se por se sentir daquela forma com um Malfoy. Afinal de contas, de que tipo de titica de galinha derretida era feito seu cérebro?

 _\- De que Voldemort tinha conseguido dar uma espiada nas últimas atividades de Potter. E que, pelo que ouvi, ele ainda está vivo. A sangue-ruim e seu irmão também._

Foi como se o cérebro de Gina explodisse. Havia tanto tempo que não recebia uma boa notícia que quase não acreditou no que ouvia. Ela virou os olhos para Draco, encarando-o proximamente e quase colando seus narizes. Ele pôde ver aquele semblante cheio de expectativas e por um momento, um singelo segundo, teve ciúmes de que ela ficasse tão feliz assim por saber que o maldito Potter estava vivo.

 _\- Tem certeza disso? Mesmo, Malfoy?_

Preferiu se certificar daquela informação antes de se deixar inundar por um sentimento de gratidão. Tinha pedido tanto, tanto para que os três conseguissem obter sucesso naquela missão maluca e saber que estavam vivos com certeza seria um baita incentivo para todos que participavam da Armada a continuar treinando arduamente.

 _\- Pelo que eu ouvi? Absoluta. Está começando a ficar difícil me fazer de desentendido, sabe? Ouvindo esse tipo de coisa sem poder praguejar pelo testa rachada continuar sobrevivendo..._

Foi se afastando da ruiva devagar, um pouco frustrado por não poder mais manter aquela proximidade. Constatou que Gina tinha um agradável cheiro floral, mas não conseguiu identificar qual era. A Weasley apenas ignorou seu comentário sobre Harry e escorou-se na cadeira como se houvesse acabado de tirar mil quilos de sua consciência.

 _\- Aí, graças a Merlin. Pena não poder contar para mamãe._

Ela falou com alívio e Draco sentiu-se um pouco idiota por pensar que toda a expectativa dela se voltava somente para o Potter. Claro que não, Gina era grifinória, com certeza estava preocupada com aquele irmão idiota e cabeçudo e também com a Granger sabe-tudo. Então uma frase irônica muito boa lhe veio à mente e simplesmente não conseguiu deixar de verbalizá-la.

 _\- Sua mãe devia ter procriado menos. São muitos coelhos para proteger em uma guerra._

O comentário do Malfoy não lhe incomodou. De certa forma, até concordava um pouco com aquilo. Porém, era estranho pensar em não ter todos aqueles irmãos ao seu redor em ocasiões familiares. De forma que não se deu ao trabalho de responder e nem de esconder o meio sorriso aliviado que conquistara seus lábios com aquela notícia maravilhosa.

Queria ficar mais e conversar. De verdade, Gina pensou em sair com Draco dali e ir até o Três Vassouras, como duas pessoas normais, para beber alguma coisa e continuar falando de suas rotinas. Entretanto seu bom senso começou a gritar, dizendo-lhe que já era hora de voltar ao castelo se não quisesse ser pega e punida novamente.

 _\- Eu... acho que preciso ir agora._

Disse olhando para Draco com um olhar pidão, como se quisesse que ele lhe falasse para ficar. Entretanto, igualmente dotado de bom senso, o Malfoy apenas assentiu, com toda a compreensão do mundo presente em seus olhos cinzentos. Por mais que realmente desejasse do fundo do coração mais alguns momentos descontraídos com a Weasley caçula, não podia arriscá-la daquela forma.

 _\- Vamos continuar nos falando através do Dobby._

 _\- Sim. Vamos sim._

Concordou. A ruiva foi colocando-se de pé e parou ao lado dele, tomando coragem para seguir seu caminho de volta a Hogwarts. Nunca sequer passou por sua cabeça que sentiria tanto pesar em retornar para o castelo que costumava ser seu segundo lar. Foi quando a voz baixa do Malfoy lhe chamou uma última vez.

 _\- Weasley?_

 _\- Hm?_

Havia certa expectativa naquele simples retorno da Weasley. Draco pôde perceber isso e julgou que, finalmente, Gina estava vendo-o como um ser humano e não como um Malfoy. Então, um pouco embaraçado, sem olhar diretamente naqueles enormes e atenciosos olhos castanhos, ele resmungou.

 _\- Cuide-se, sim?_

E Gina deu-lhe um sorriso carinhoso, apoiando a mão no ombro delicadamente, como se quisesse lhe transmitir um pouco daquela enorme força que habitava sua alma. Assentiu agradecida e respondeu baixinho, antes de sair do pub.

 _\- Você também, Malfoy._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **N/A:**_ _OI MENINAS! E AI, EIM? ERA O QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM ESPERANDO? EIM, EIM?_

 _Pois é, eu prometi, e como promessa é dívida tá ai o primeiro (e fofo) momento D/G. Será que vocês vão gostar? TO ANSIOSA! HAHAHAHAHHAHA_

 _Me falem o que acharam, se está coerente, se não está, se eu apressei muito alguma coisa, ME FALA GENTE! S2_

 _ **OI Rê!**_ _Ai, sempre que vocês quiser falar bastante, pode falar! AMO seus reviews grandões e adoro responde-los também. Sabe, vocês esperam a semana para ler e eu para postar! Fico toda agoniada querendo colocar mais e mais, mas como andei meio sem vergonha na cara, to com medo de ir colocando muito rápido e alcançar o que eu escrevi e ai vocês me odiarem pela eternidade HAhahahaha to empacada no capítulo 30 e só Jesus na causa viu? Mas vamo que vamo! NEM ME FALA DESSA MÚSICA, toda hora que acontece alguma coisa surpreendente ela vem na minha cabeça hahahahaha Fiquei super contente de você ter aprovado o lance do Dobby por que FIQUEI SUPER INSEGURA de vocês olharem pra minha cara e dizerem "sério, Lina? O Dobby? Sério?" hahahahahha mas fiquei muito mais tranquila de ter soado convincente! Ah, então, assim, Dobby ainda vai participar de mais alguns capítulos, tentei fazer um lance bacana =D HAHAHAHAHAHHA coitado do Percy, se bem que eu acho mesmo ele um escroto, mas não é por isso que vou matar o bicho (ou talvez eu mate, MUA HAHAHAHAHA) Já queria adiantar que tem mais alguns personagens que vão dessa para uma melhor (ou pior) no decorrer dos próximos capítulos, então já peço desculpas com antecedência, mas é que eu sou meio assassina =X hihihih. Ah, sobre a Gina, a melhor frase que você disse foi: "Que a culpa a consuma", garota, gostei de você! HAHAHAHAHAH Ri alto. Eu fiz duas vezes o login no Potterish (ou Pottermore, sei lá) por que sou esquecida e esqueci uma das senhas, erm. Mas eu sou corvinal o/ e meu patrono saiu um gato na primeira e um cavalo na segunda. Gostei mais do gatinho, por que ele dava uns pulos alucinantes hahahahaha mas agora to cobiçando seu golfinho, comofas? Pois é, depois desse capítulo as coisas vão começar a engrenar e a pender para outros caminhos (e trazer mais personagens, eba!) então conto contigo! Muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar, de coração, obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue curtindo e te espero aqui semana que vem! Beijos!_

 _ **OI GRAZY**_ _! Tudo bom, mulher? AH, que bom que você curtiu! Fiquei muito apreensiva de ser uma solução bobinha, sabe? Mas acho que no fundo todas nós torcemos para sempre ver mais o Dobby, né? Ele devia ter sobrevivido, tadinho S2 Espero que goste deste capítulo (por que tem um loiro lindo e muito perfumado nele) e conto contigo semana que vem! Muito obrigada mesmo por comentar e por acompanhar, viu? Sua linda! Beijos!_

 _ **GIIIII**_ _S2_ _TUDO BELEZA, MULHER? Então, assim, eu meio que pensei nessas moedas, mas o que acontece, eu sou uma pessoa preguiçosa hahahahaha e eu não me lembrava como raios que elas funcionavam, e ai fiquei com mega preguiça de pegar os livros e também não consegui pensar no Draco aceitando algo assim, ai lembrei dessa coisa linda e zoiuda e foi ele mesmo hahahahaha que bom que você aprovou! Brado retumbante hahahahahahaha To super feliz aqui pelos elogios amore, muito obrigada mesmo! Nossa, não vou nem falar nada de como vai ser em Hogwarts pq senão vou estragar umas surpresas ai e talvez causar umas decepções e talz hahahahahha MAS TO COM A LINGUA COÇANDO AQUI! HAhahahahaha Ah, eu faço isso também, sabe? Sou muito caça spoiler quando to lendo uma fanfic, ai fico lendo os comentários da autora, das outras pessoas, super doida do spoiler hahahahahaha acho que por isso que a_ _ **Ania**_ _(_ _que me abandonou S/2_ _) respondia individualmente a cada uma hahahahaha Mas eles são mesmo hipócritas, né? Lembro quando estavam indo atrás do Draco para descobrir dos armários, OLHA QUE OUSADIA! Imagina se é o contrário? Nossa, Draco ia ser o demônio, Mas eles não, eles podem seguir e bisbilhotar que tá tudo certo ¬¬ Pois sim. MUITO OBRIGADA POR MARCAR PRESENÇA AQUI, GI! Obrigada pelos comentários e pela força e energia bacana que você me manda toda semana! Espero que você continue gostando, viu? Beijos!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dezoito**

Nada mal.

Desde que Draco fora embora, ele acabara tomando seu lugar como monitor. E, de quebra, ficado com o enorme e bem decorado dormitório. Também ganhara respeito e podia se divertir ás custas dos alunos mais novos, o que julgou ser extremamente satisfatório.

Blaise Zabini nunca teve muito reconhecimento no colégio, e olha que suas notas não eram exatamente ruins. Do contrário, jamais teria sido convidado para participar do seletivo grupo do professor Slughorn. Porém, não era lá muito dedicado, só aproveitava o talento natural que tinha para algumas matérias e era até meio que ironia do destino de destacar em DCAT.

Quando Snape assumiu o cargo de diretor e o nomeou monitor, ficou extremamente aborrecido pelas tarefas adicionais que o cargo lhe proporcionaria. Porém, tinha lá suas compensações. Um quarto só para ele era praticamente um sonho naquele colégio. Detestava ter que ficar se espremendo no dormitório com outros alunos e sabia que a repulsa era recíproca. Acreditava que era algo particular de um sonserino detestar a invasão de seu espaço.

Gostava tanto daquele quarto que, se pudesse, ficaria trancado ali até se formar. Não era exatamente sociável e ter que lidar com Crabble, Goyle, Parkinson, Flint e Bulstrode realmente acabava com seu dia. Não que não gostasse de seus amigos, mas divergiam tanto em suas opiniões que simplesmente se enfiar no meio deles e ficar ouvindo aquelas porcarias que soltavam como se fossem frases era extremamente irritante.

Sentia até falta do egocêntrico do Malfoy. Ao menos era o mais razoável do grupo, com quem ainda conseguia falar sobre quadribol ou qualquer coisa banal que não incluísse questões políticas e extremistas. Entretanto, o maldito simplesmente se retirara do colégio como alguém que sai do salão no meio da festa e não dá uma explicação. Zabini suspeitava que suas funções de comensais impediam de concluir os ensinos, mas nunca conversaram de verdade sobre isso.

Agora a única companhia que tinha era de Pumpkin, a coruja alaranjada que sua mãe lhe dera em seu primeiro ano. Era uma ave alta para sua espécie, com um bico negro afiado e grandes olhos amarelos. Entretanto, sempre aparentava como se estivesse sorrindo, devido às linhas negras arredondadas que eram naturalmente desenhadas em suas bochechas. As penas variavam do marrom ao ocre, com uma tonalidade acobreada que ficava magnífica quando voava contra a luz.

Toda vez que a via, lembrava-se daquele dia. E era uma das memórias mais agradáveis que tinha ao lado de sua mãe. Recordava-se dela, sempre tão charmosa, com os olhos verdes, assim como os do filho, reluzindo por poder comprar exatamente tudo que o pequeno Blaise pedia. A melhor vassoura, a melhor varinha, livros de primeira mão e a ilustríssima Pumpkin, com aquelas bochechas arredondadas e as várias camadas de pena que deixavam-na parecendo rechonchudinha.

E que saudades tinha dela! Sua mãe, mais que todo mundo, lhe ensinara como dinheiro era importante. Em qualquer época, fosse uma guerra ou não, provavelmente era a coisa que mais fazia falta. Fora essa a grande motivação que fizera a bela bruxa se casar nove vezes, com diversos maridos cheios de posses, excelentes para garantir não só seu futuro, como o do filho também.

Porém entendia bem os motivos pelos quais não podia vê-la. Por mais sonserino que fosse, não era como se Snape fosse ficar lhe dando concessões excepcionais toda semana. Além disso, tinha noção de que estaria mais seguro dentro do castelo que fora dele, e o mesmo valia para sua mãe, que devia estar protegida em algum lugar e ia ter de se expor para lhe encontrar apenas por um capricho.

Ainda que tinha o privilégio de ter uma coruja que não era interditada pelos Carrow, pois Snape costumava facilitar a vida dos alunos da sonserina de que ele gostava. Além disso, não havia qualquer indício de que Blaise Zabini representava algum perigo para a segurança da escola, então não havia exatamente um motivo para que não pudesse ter essa regalia. E o fato de Pumpkin não passar pelas mãos daqueles tiranos lhe tranquilizava muito, pois só Merlin sabia que fim eles davam nas aves com mensagens indevidas que pegavam.

Passou carinhosamente o indicador na testa de Pumpkin, que estava agora empoleirada em seu antebraço, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados. Um sorriso habitou pelos lábios de Blaise enquanto a acarinhava suavemente, num movimento de vai-e-vem que já durava quase uma hora. Sempre tivera tato com animais, e era tão acolhedor ter um que praticamente vira crescer a seu lado em tempos difíceis.

Os cabelos negros de Blaise sacudiram suavemente com o vento fresco que invadiu seu quarto pela janela aberta. A noite estava caindo lentamente naquele que seria um dos últimos dias ensolarados do ano e o garoto preferia nem pensar nisso. Sabia que, junto com o inverno, tempos sombrios chegariam, tão frios quanto a neve que cairia e tingiria o jardim de branco.

Estava ainda imerso em seus pensamentos, sentado na enorme cama do monitor e fazendo um carinho delicado na coruja quando, do nada, um elfo praticamente brotou em cima do tapete de Salazar Slytherin. O susto foi tamanho que quase se desequilibrou, balançando o braço ao tentar se estabilizar novamente, o que fez com que Pumpkin abrisse os olhos, em um sinal de alerta.

 _\- Mas que porra?!_

Exclamou com o susto. Teve de agir rápido e conter sua ave com a mão livre, pois Pumpkin arregalou seus enormes olhos amarelos e fez uma conhecida posição de ataque. Nesse vai e vem, quase caiu da cama, envolvendo a coruja em uma espécie de abraço enquanto encarava o maldito elfo dos gigantes olhos verdes com certa raiva. Não demorou muito para que ele começasse a falar, e o sonserino supôs que dali não podia vir boa coisa.

 _\- O senhor deve ser o senhor Zabini._

Foi pego em uma súbita surpresa. O maldito elfo sabia seu nome. Mas como? Blaise ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos sem reação, antes de sacudir a cabeça, recobrando a consciência e lançando um olhar intrigado (e levemente irritado) para o pequeno ser de vestes de segunda mão que simplesmente invadira seu quarto.

 _\- Quem diabos é você?_

A pergunta saiu tão exasperada quanto podia. Nem parecia o mesmo ser humano que, há poucos segundos, estava em plena paz de espírito acariciando a coruja. Estava com os olhos verdes meio psicopatas, tentando aterrorizar o elfo apenas com a encarada maligna. Porém, já acostumado a ter aquele tipo de recepção, o pequeno ser nem deu muita confiança.

 _\- Dobby, senhor._

Respondeu de forma cortês. Porém aquele nome não soou familiar para o Zabini, que continuou encarando o elfo como se ele fosse um extraterrestre. Um turbilhão de pensamentos transitava pela mente do sonserino, que não conseguia imaginar uma razão para o tal Dobby simplesmente brotar em seu quarto, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

 _\- O que faz aqui? Como me conhece?_

Perguntou de forma exasperada, totalmente desconfiado da procedência do elfo. Seria coisa da sua mãe? Não podia ser, ela jamais se arriscaria daquela forma e honestamente duvidava que tivesse uma mensagem tão importante assim para mover céus e terras para informar o filho. Não, aquilo tinha de ser coisa de outra pessoa. E a cabeça de Blaise estava quase fervendo enquanto tentava descobrir o remetente.

 _\- Dobby trazer recado._

 _\- Recado, é? De quem?_

Aguardar pela resposta do elfo foi a coisa mais torturante daquele semestre. Dobby lhe observava com aqueles olhos brilhantes e assentia suavemente ao responder suas perguntas, sacudindo as orelhas grandes e pontudas a cada movimento. Blaise chegou a acha-lo até que simpático, passado um pouco o espanto de sua súbita e completamente inesperada aparição.

 _\- Senhor Malfoy._

A resposta lhe assombrou. Por um momento teve vontade de rir, tamanho desespero. Malfoy lhe enviando recadinhos através de um elfo. Seria o mesmo garoto que ele costumava conhecer tão bem? Aquele mesmo Draco que não conseguia se aproximar de qualquer criatura sem causar uma situação caótica? Impossível, ele jamais se associaria à um ser mágico. Ou será que sim?

 _\- Sério? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?_

Perguntou mais para si que para o elfo, que sacudiu a cabeça exageradamente em um gesto de confirmação, enquanto enfiava as mãos pequenas nos bolsos e retirava de lá um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e um saquinho verde de menos de dez centímetros, visivelmente recheado por alguma coisa. A cabeça de Blaise entrou em pane ao ver aquela cena tão absurda acontecendo diante de seus olhos.

 _\- Sim, Senhor. Ele pedir a Dobby para entregar recado._

Ainda um tanto aterrorizado, Blaise levantou-se da cama e colocou gentilmente Pumpkin na grade da janela, onde ela enrostou os pés e deixou-se ficar de cabeça para baixo, encarando-o como se dissesse " _Vou poder comer esse elfo depois?_ " Ao que o moreno simplesmente responder com um leve acarinhar sobre o bico negro que ela tinha. Estava tão atordoado com aquela informação que nem sabia o que pensar. Nem em um milhão de anos adivinharia o que Draco Malfoy pretendia com tudo aquilo.

Por fim, abaixou-se na altura do elfo, que lhe encarou com certo receio por um instante. Dava para notar que, embora aparentemente acostumado com humanos, era meio arredio. Blaise pôde dizer que Dobby já sofrera maus tratos, especialmente pela forma como fazia questão de mostrar-se sempre uma presença amiga e não ameaçadora. Na certa não apreciava conflitos.

 _\- Vai, me dá isso aí._

Pediu tentando soar um pouco mais gentil, levando em consideração que o elfo não tinha a menor culpa de tudo aquilo. Maldito Malfoy, que fazia questão de assustá-lo daquela maneira. Então Dobby o entregou o pergaminho e o saquinho, depositando cuidadosamente na palma de sua mão. Assim que tocou o pequeno embrulho concluiu que havia um montinho de galeões ali dentro. Então deduziu que, qualquer que fosse o recado, com certeza era grande o suficiente para acarretar em um pagamento.

Desenrolou o pedaço de pergaminho enquanto se sentava no chão mesmo, ao lado de Dobby, que pareceu curioso em também conhecer o conteúdo daquele bilhete. Zabini permitiu que o elfo se juntasse a ele na leitura, primeiro por que tinha certo afeto por criaturas mágicas e segundo por que estava meio arrependido de ter sido grosseiro com ele.

" _Zabini,_

 _Não mate o elfo. Preciso dele._

 _Você sempre disse que a pior coisa que havia era dever favores à um sonserino e não posso concordar mais com essa frase. Inclusive, como você mesmo deve se lembrar, meu cargo de monitor te salvou de bons apuros. Exatamente, meu caro amigo, está na hora de retribuir._

 _Preciso que dê um jeito de conseguir de volta algumas coisas que os Carrow tomaram da Weasley-sete e da Di-Lua. São aqueles amuletos estranhos que ela usa, sabe? Não interessa o motivo, só preciso dessas porcarias, está bem? Use os galeões que mandei para persuadir os filhos da puta._

 _Assim que conseguir, procure por Dobby na cozinha e entregue a ele._

 _Draco Malfoy"_

 _\- Ah, tá! E como diabos vou fazer isso?_

A resposta saiu de modo impensado pelos lábios do Zabini, que escorou as costas na cama e passou os dedos entre os cabelos negros, aparentemente perturbado com o pedido do Malfoy. Sabia que não podia simplesmente dizer não, pois Draco tinha razão. Ele devia mesmo alguns bons favores, mas uma missão impossível era meio demais.

Ficou em silêncio um tempo, olhando para o pergaminho entre seus dedos enquanto suspirava completamente desolado. Sabia que por ser da sonserina, provavelmente não teria sua cabeça arrancada por simplesmente ir tentar persuadir os Carrow, mas, mesmo assim, detestava se envolver em confusão. Aquilo ali podia lhe custar a participação no clube do professor Slughorn e também temia por Pumpkin. Se sua atitude soasse ao menos um pouco suspeita, talvez resolvessem cismar com a pobre coruja, que nada tinha a ver com a situação.

Mas entendia perfeitamente que Draco não iria lhe pedir aquilo se realmente não fosse importante de alguma maneira. Embora Blaise não conseguisse ver qual a utilidade daqueles badulaques, sabia que não cabia a ele julgar ou fazer perguntas, pois era isso que acontecia com quem devia favores à sonserinos.

Então bufou realmente contrariado. Pensou que enviaria Pumpkin para Draco, caso ficasse arriscado mantê-la ali e que usaria os galeões para o que haviam sido destinados. Seus olhos verdes viraram-se para Dobby, que aguardava uma resposta para o pedido de Malfoy. Obrigou-se a dar um meio sorriso e assentiu suavemente, confirmando que estava disposto a fazer o que fora requisitado.

 _\- Ok Dobby, venha para cá hoje mais á noite e eu lhe entrego essas porcarias._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caminhou nervoso pelos corredores do castelo, rumando à antiga sala de Dumbledore, que era onde os Carrow mais gostavam de ficar em toda a escola. Era lá que se reuniam para conversar e Blaise sabia que guardavam todas a bugigangas que tiravam dos alunos ali, bem na frente do quadro do antigo diretor, como pura forma de afronta a seus antigos costumes.

Nunca pensou, em toda sua vida, que sentiria tanta falta de Dumbledore. O velho certamente era mais sensato e jamais deixaria os alunos com toda aquela pressão sobre os ombros. Ao menos se Slughorn ou Minerva tivessem ocupado o cargo, certamente as coisas teriam tomado um rumo diferente. Os Carrow não eram coisa boa, todo mundo sabia que eram comensais da morte desde antes de sequer inventarem o termo. E temia por sua cabeça ao cumprir com a missão que Malfoy o incumbira.

Parou em frente à enorme gárgula de pedra e disse a nova senha implementada por Snape, " _o triunfo da serpente_ ", que era praticamente um _Heil Voldemort_ em plena Hogwarts. Dumbledore devia estar se ver irando no caixão àquela altura. Por fim, a escadaria surgiu por trás da gárgula e ele subiu sem muito ânimo, temeroso pelo que poderia acontecer ali.

Era engraçado entrar na salinha circular, rodeada pelas janelas e os quadrinhos dos antigos diretores. Por mais que Snape tenha sido escolhido para ocupar o cargo, não havia uma pintura dele no local, apenas Dumbledore seguia imponente na parede com o mesmo ar tranquilo e paciente de sempre. Mesmo que os Carrow passassem grande parte do tempo ali, também não havia qualquer identificação de sua presença fora os pertences dos alunos, espalhados pela mesa fina onde o antigo bruxo costumava manter vários utensílios divertidos, que soltavam fumaça e tornavam o clima mais descontraído.

Amico Carrow estava de frente para uma das janelas finas, aparentemente concentrado em qualquer coisa que fosse, seja uma nuvem ou um pensamento tão profundo que afogava sua percepção. Entretanto não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com a presença de Blaise, que fez um cumprimento ao manear levemente sua cabeça.

 _\- Ei, Carrow!_

 _\- O que você quer, Zabini?_

A resposta foi tão imediata quanto cortante. Amico não estava com uma cara muito boa, sua pele pálida parecia ainda mais opaca que o de costume e seus olhos escuros demonstravam uma certa impaciência pela presença do sonserino. Ele usava as mesmas roupas negras que Snape, o que deu a entender a Blaise que devia haver entre os comensais uma cláusula contratual que os obrigava a viver em eterno luto pela abdicação da moda.

 _\- Então, eu acredito que você e sua irmã tenham algo que me pertence._

Um movimento com o queixo indicou a mesa onde Blaise já conseguira identificar um dos cordões malucos que a Lovegood costumava usar. Havia uma porção de coisas ali, relógios, colares, pulseiras, insígnias, presilhas, bonés, e até mesmo um patinho de borracha. Jamais conseguiria pensar em um uso lógico para tudo aquilo, mas os Carrow pareciam bem orgulhosos pela coleta.

 _\- Acredito que não._

A resposta do comensal fez Blaise prender um suspiro. Seu ímpeto era gritar um sonoro " _Ah, vá a merda!_ ", mas precisava manter a questão com educação, até por que precisava de que Amico continuasse com certa boa vontade para lhe entregar logo aqueles badulaques estranhos que o Malfoy tanto queria.

 _\- Vocês pegaram algo da Weasley e da Lovegood. Bem, era meu e eu quero de volta._

 _\- Era seu?_

Foi com grande incredibilidade que Carrow cruzou os braços contra o peito e ficou subitamente interessado em tratar daquilo com Zabini. O moreno bufou com a pergunta e gesticulou bruscamente quando retornou a falar, tentando não soar tão irritado e nervoso quanto estava de verdade com aquela situação.

 _\- Sim, era meu. Algum problema?_

 _\- Você não parece o tipo de pessoa supersticiosa que usaria aqueles badulaques._

Não havia como negar isso. Blaise jamais usaria qualquer tipo de amuleto pois, para começar, era completamente cético em relação a esse tipo de coisa. Depois que não era uma pessoa supersticiosa, mesmo com a ciência de que muitos dos feitiços ficavam mais fortes em datas como o _halloween_ , por exemplo. Então teve de pensar rápido para responder àquela afirmação de forma convincente enquanto Amico lhe encarava cheio de desconfiança.

 _\- São da minha mãe._

Pôde ver que o comensal teve vontade de rir. Sempre que sua mãe vinha à tona em uma roda de conversa os comentários nunca eram agradáveis e a situação fica constrangedora, como se fosse um tabu. Não que Blaise fosse inocente a ponto de acreditar em uma incrível coincidência na súbita morte de todos os maridos que a Sra. Zabini tivera na vida. Entretanto não gostava nem um pouco de ouvir da boca de outra pessoa algo que remetesse ao tão indesejado assunto. E tinha certeza que algo maldoso sairia da boca do Carrow.

 _\- Ah, ela deve ter extorquido de algum dos nove maridos, certo?_

" _Se tivesse apostado, tinha ganhado_ ", Blaise pensou enquanto cruzava os braços contra o peito e erguia uma das sobrancelhas negras e grossas, já com a resposta afiada pronta e na ponta da língua, esperando apenas o fim da curta risada de Amico para ser pronunciada com clareza e escárnio.

 _\- Talvez tenha sido do teu pai._

O sorriso maldoso que habitava os lábios do comensal murchou quase que automaticamente. Seu semblante tornou a ficar frio e ele olhou ameaçadoramente para o Zabini, que se sentia completamente satisfeito pela boa resposta. Se tinha uma coisa que aprendera em todos aqueles anos na sonserina era que mais valia uma ironia bem dada que um amigo feito por um sorriso falso.

 _\- Cuidado, Zabini..._

Carrow alertou como quem avisa uma criança para não chegar perto do fogo, ao que Blaise respondeu com uma casual e desinteressada sacudida de ombros. O comensal lhe encarou por um tempo, analisando seu semblante impassível. Zabini tinha plena ciência de que se hesitasse ou gaguejasse em qualquer momento daquela argumentação provavelmente estaria perdido.

 _\- Se era seu, o que fazia pendurado no pescoço da Lovegood e no pulso da Weasley?_

 _\- Isso é problema meu, não?_

Era visível o brilho irritadiço que surgira nos olhos escuros do Carrow. Ele ficou observando Blaise enquanto um sorriso debochado tomava espaço em seus lábios. Assentiu exageradamente, colocando-se a caminhar para perto da mesa que continha os inúmeros pertences dos alunos.

 _\- Tudo bem. Se você faz tanta questão daquelas porcarias, eu te entrego, sem problema algum._

 _\- Ótimo._

Apanhou na mesa um colar todo esquisito, com uma pedra azul grande e arredondada de pingente, uma pequena pulseira de miçangas que variavam do cobre ao verde grama e um par de brincos de rabanete que ele se lembrava de ter visto anteriormente entre os cabelos loiros da Lovegood. Já estava com a mão estendida, aguardando os objetos quando Carrow lhe encarou com um olhar divertido.

 _\- Mas tudo tem seu preço._

Fazendo-se de surpreendentemente ofendido, Blaise baixou a mão e ficou encarando o Carrow com uma profunda indignação que satisfez (e muito) o ego do comensal. Seguida de sua feição de desagrado, uma frase ríspida foi dita para incrementar ainda mais a falsa expressão de surpresa que Zabini assumira. " _Como se eu já não esperasse por isso_ ", pensou.

 _\- Não creio estar entendendo direito, Carrow. Vai me fazer pagar por algo que é meu?_

 _\- Não. Vou te fazer pagar por algo que era seu e agora é meu._

Blaise bufou, mantendo o semblante de indignação por mais um tempo, antes de apanhar no bolso da calça do uniforme os galeões que Draco enviara. Praticamente enterrou o dinheiro na mão de Amico, que sorriu satisfeito e lhe entregou os amuletos tomados das alunas.

 _\- Ótimo negociar com você, Zabini._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Assim que adentrou novamente o quarto do monitor, Zabini viu Dobby pulando alegremente em sua cama e bufou, esperando a passagem se fechar para dizer alguma coisa. O elfo notou sua presença e parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo, ficando levemente constrangido.

Zabini lançou à Pumpkin um olhar curioso. A coruja mantinha-se em cima do guarda-roupas fitando Dobby com aqueles enormes olhos amarelos sem nem ao menos piscar. Quando Blaise sacudiu a mão no ar para lhe chamar a atenção, ela o observou um pouco menos paranoica e murmurou um " _puuuuu_ " que soava como um cumprimento.

Cansado de toda aquela maluquice, Blaise praticamente enterrou os amuletos na pequena mão de Dobby, que encarou o sonserino todo feliz, genuinamente contente pelo sucesso obtido. Então o moreno olhou no fundo daqueles grandes olhos verdes e disse sem muita paciência, afim de retomar sua vida normal e esquecer aquele episódio mais breve possível.

 _\- Pronto Dobby, leve essas porcarias para o Malfoy e diga a ele que estamos quites! E muito bem quites!_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **N/A**_ _: ADIVINHA QUEM TÁ USANDO UM NOTEBOOK A BEIRA DE UM COLAPSO?_

 _Gente, minha vida dava um livro._

 _Enfim, queria dizer que a fic bateu a marca de 50 comentários (UHUL) e ainda ultrapassou! SOU MUITO GRATA A TODOS VOCÊS QUE FAZEM DESSA FANFIC O QUE ELA É! Obrigada pela presença e pelos reviews! S2_

 _Queria dar as boas vindas a Crol, que chegou essa semana e mandou comentário fofinho! Obrigada beibe! Conto com você aqui!_

 _E queria agradecer a Rê, Gi e Grazy por estarem aqui com a minha pessoa toda semana, mandando reviews e encorajando! Meu muito obrigada a vocês! Foram vocês que me fizeram pegar um notebook caindo aos pedaços para poder postar hoje. Inclusive, desculpem não conseguir responder individualmente, mas meio que tenho que devolver esse treco logo hahahahahhahaha prometo ser mais atenciosa na próxima semana meninas, desculpem mesmo não respondê-las como merecem._

 _Um grande beijo e até a próxima!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Dezenove**

Completamente sem sentido.

Gina simplesmente não conseguia compreender qual o ponto de ainda se treinar quadribol naqueles tempos. Quem se importava com aquilo, de qualquer forma? Especialmente com o frio que andava fazendo, a pior coisa era ter que voar bem alto, levando todo aquele vento no meio da cara.

Estava tão chateada com o rumo que as coisas tomavam em Hogwarts que nem mesmo sua atividade favorita levantava seu humor. Muito pelo contrário, ficava completamente emburrada por ter que ficar ali, fazendo papel de apanhadora enquanto o mundo que costumava conhecer ruía sob seus pés. Talvez por isso tenha se dado o direito de sair mais cedo do treino, caminhando com passos duros de volta para a sala comunal da grifinória sem ceder qualquer explicação.

" _Como se alguém fosse se importar_ ", ela pensou amargurada. Era bem verdade, todos estavam em um clima fúnebre tão grande que ganhar ou perder o campeonato de quadribol era o menor de todos os problemas. Além disso, todos os alunos já tinham ciência de que a sonserina ganharia aquele ano não só o campeonato, mas também a taça da casa, por motivos óbvios. Isso se Snape ainda fosse fazer as premiações, mas Gina acreditava que sim, só para ter o gostinho de ver seus alunos favoritos como campeões.

Tudo em Hogwarts estava ruim. Até mesmo o gosto do suco de abóbora não era mais tão doce. Não havia mais teto estrelado no salão, os professores ficavam sempre em silêncio, como se também temessem pelo que poderia acontecer. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes procurara professora Minerva aquele semestre e sempre a via cada vez mais cabisbaixa, com os olhos cansados e uma expressão de dor que piorava a cada aluno que pedia por seu auxílio.

Sequer teve coragem de falar com ela quando foi punida pelos Carrow. Já bastava Luna, que resolvera conversar com o professor Fílio Flitwick só para ver os cupcakes dançando e tentar dar um sorriso com toda aquela situação. Gina não, se obrigou a ser forte enquanto um pequeno lado de sua cabeça desejava com afinco que tivesse sido da corvinal apenas para poder ter tal experiência, pois o duende era um dos diretores de casa que mais se preocupava com o bem de seus alunos e, sempre que podia, os protegia dos abusos dos comensais.

Praticamente resmungou a senha para o quadro da mulher gorda e entrou na sala bufando. Gostaria de ser subitamente sugada por uma passagem imaginária e ir para junto do irmão em qualquer lugar que fosse. Era melhor estar com Rony, Harry e Hermione em qualquer porcaria que estivessem fazendo que sozinha ali. Por Merlin, ás vezes desejava até estar na mansão Malfoy com Draco que naquele maldito castelo. Já havia tanto tempo desde as últimas notícias que tivera...

Desejou do fundo de seu coração que a terra lhe engolisse e cuspisse de volta dentro de seu quarto n'A Toca ou quem sabe até mesmo no Chalé das Conchas. Mas não, lá estava ela, tendo de aturar tudo aquilo só por que sua mãe queria pendurar mais um diploma na parede. Já não bastava o de seus irmãos? Podia garantir que faltaria espaço.

Porém, assim que entrou foi acometida pela súbita presença de alguém que não esperava ver tão cedo. Lá estava o pequeno elfo, sentado próximo da lareira, aquecendo seus dedos pequenos. Ergueu as orelhas ao ouvir o som dos passos de Gina e sorriu para a menina, realmente feliz em vê-la.

 _\- Dobby?_

Gina perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura. " _Era só o que me faltava_ ", pensou enquanto batia o pé no chão. Tudo bem que compreendia a necessidade dele em vê-la, mas podia ser mais cuidadoso! Não era para ninguém saber que andava pedindo a ele para entregar correspondências por aí. Dobby colocou-se de pé e se aproximou da ruiva com um olhar travesso, o qual ela não se permitiu contagiar.

 _\- Dobby, por Merlin, o que faz aqui? Alguém pode te ver!_

Alegou apontando para a porta. O elfo sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e Gina agradeceu mentalmente por ter saído mais cedo do treino. Se tivesse ficado por mais cinco minutos, talvez não pudesse conversar com Dobby sem temer pela presença de algum dos alunos. Ao que sabia, estavam todos em aula ou no treino, então não havia motivos para se preocupar.

Mesmo assim, uma parte em sua cabeça temia pela inesperada chegada de alguém. Foi ajoelhando-se de frente para Dobby, receosa de que alguém lhes escutasse, e o pequeno elfo colocou-se a falar com a voz esganiçada que tanto ouvira nos últimos tempos.

 _\- Não, não, senhorita Weasley! Dobby ser cuidadoso._

 _\- Eu espero que sim. O que aconteceu? Malfoy te mandou?_

Por um momento, um pequeno raio de alegria atingiu o coração de Gina. Ficava feliz quando Malfoy lhe escrevia, mesmo sabendo que era arriscado. Ele era a ponte que lhe transmitia as informações do mundo fora de Hogwarts, e por vezes desejava estar lá fora também, vivenciando outras coisas e se empenhando em atos realmente importantes. Julgava ser muito melhor que perder seus dias enfiada em um castelo apenas tomando punições. Dobby assentiu exageradamente e sorriu com uma expressão infantil.

 _\- Dobby trazer presente!_

 _\- Presente?_

O elfo tirou do bolso um pequeno embrulho prateado e entregou para Gina, que olhou para o pacotinho desconfiada. Desembrulhou sem muito cuidado e sentiu seu coração parar por um segundo. Estava tudo ali, o colar, os brincos e a pulseira. Tudo que os Carrow tomaram dela e de Luna simplesmente de volta em suas mãos.

Completamente atônita, Gina ergueu os olhos castanhos para Dobby, que ainda sorria, aparentemente muito satisfeito com as feições confusas e o sorriso bobo que habitava pelos lábios cheios da Weasley. Ela parecia tão genuinamente feliz que o elfo não pôde evitar de rir, contemplando aquele raro momento de alegria.

 _\- Dobby, onde conseguiu isso?!_

Sua voz saiu falha e esganiçada por tentar repreender aquela pura felicidade que aquecia seu coração naquele instante. Era quase errado se sentir daquela forma em tempos tão sombrios, mas Gina não pôde evitar. Apertou os dedos em volta dos amuletos e ficou olhando para os olhos verdes de Dobby, que sorria para ela.

 _\- Não foi Dobby, senhorita Weasley! Senhor Malfoy mandou lhe entregar._

Um sentimento de estranhamento brotou no coração de Gina. Ela viu Dobby remexer no bolso mais uma vez e pensou estar ficando maluca. Foi meio sem querer que o nome dele escapou por seus lábios, deixando tudo ainda mais maluco.

 _\- Malfoy?_

Foi como se fosse a primeira vez que dizia aquele nome. Dobby lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho com a letra dele, que se tornara tão conhecida para ela. Ainda um pouco atordoada com toda aquela informação, Gina forçou a vista para ler melhor o que estava escrito, tentando focar sua atenção para a explicação que estava ali, mas ainda se sentindo meio fora de órbita pelo susto do envolvimento dele naquele assunto.

" _Weasley,_

 _Fiquei sabendo que vai haver um novo ataque no Beco este fim de semana. Dê um jeito de tirar seus coelhos ruivos de lá._

 _Cobrei um favor de Zabini e recuperei seus cacarecos. Espero que cuide melhor dessas porcarias dessa vez ou é a cabeça de Blaise que será cortada._

 _Mande notícias de Hogwarts. O silêncio é ensurdecedor._

 _Draco Malfoy"_

 _\- Blaise Zabini?!_

Foi a primeira coisa que saiu pela boca de Gina. Aquela situação estava ficando tão esquisita que pensou estar realmente maluca. Blaise Zabini, o garoto da sonserina totalmente esquisito, o qual ela jurava já ter visto com uma enorme coruja laranja passeando por aí, aquele mesmo? Cuja mãe tinha uma reputação desagradável e que agora ocupava o lugar de Draco como monitor? Será que estavam falando da mesma pessoa, pois não podia ser...

 _\- Sim senhorita! Ele é monitor da sonserina._

 _\- Eu sei bem quem ele é, Dobby!_

Exclamou em seguida, bufando enquanto olhava para o pergaminho sem entender. Primeiro não pensava que Draco estivesse realmente prestando atenção quando lhe narrou o acontecido com os Carrow, segundo que, mesmo que ele estivesse lhe dando ouvidos, nunca, nem em mil anos, sequer passaria por sua cabeça que o Malfoy iria recuperar não só seus amuletos, mas os de Luna também.

Não conseguia entender o que havia motivado toda aquela mobilização apenas para lhe devolver seus pertences, não conseguia imaginar que tipo de favor Blaise pedira a Draco anteriormente para estar disposto a recuperar seus pertences e nem como aquele sonserino havia realizado tal façanha. Tudo que sabia é que as coisas estavam de volta e que Luna ficaria insanamente feliz quando as visse, assim como ela ficara há poucos segundos.

 _\- Então, a senhorita vai responder?_

A pergunta de Dobby lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. Isso era mesma algo a se pensar. O que responder a Malfoy? Mal sabia o que pensar, imagine então o que dizer! Porém, Gina não estava exatamente dispondo de muito tempo para raciocinar. Tinha que tirar Dobby dali antes que fosse tarde e algum aluno chegasse, por isso decidiu que pensaria nisso mais tarde.

 _\- Mais tarde, Dobby. Me encontre no banheiro feminino depois do jantar._

Instruiu com um pouco mais de paciência. O elfo assentiu e suas orelhinhas balançaram quando o fez. Gina ainda estava um pouco desconexa demais para perceber esse detalhe e ficou encarando o pedaço de pergaminho, como se estivesse tentando ler algo escrito em outro idioma. Ficava tão frustrada quando não conseguia entender as coisas!

 _\- Como desejar, senhorita Weasley._

 _\- Dobby..._

Antes que Dobby estralasse os dedos e desaparecesse, Gina o chamou, fazendo-o olhar para ela com curiosidade. Mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior e olhou para a passagem, um pouco receosa de alguém entrar, enquanto mexia no cabelo. Malfoy nunca lhe dera uma informação errada em todo esse tempo, então julgou ser de extrema urgência que a mãe ficasse sabendo da novidade.

 _\- Pode ir até A Toca e dizer a minha mãe para não deixar ninguém ir ao Beco este fim de semana? Diga que ouvi algo aqui na escola, sei lá..._

Disse gesticulando, como se incentivando-o a criar uma desculpa. Dobby sorriu e assentiu, encarando Gina com aqueles enormes olhos verdes enquanto se distanciava um pouco e dava uma última olhada para a lareira quentinha.

 _\- Considere feito, senhorita!_

E, simples assim, desapareceu.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Assim que Draco terminou de jantar, conseguiu enrolar alguns profiteroles no guardanapo e esconder no bolso de sua calça. Era a sobremesa favorita de Narcisa e ela havia preparado para aquela que era uma das raras noites em que ficava sozinha com o filho na mansão. Afinal de contas jamais que ia se preocupar em fazer algo gostoso para os tão indesejados convidados que habitavam sua casa.

Então subiu as escadas de mármore o mais rápido que pôde e assim que abriu a porta do quarto Dobby, como em todas as vezes, estava pulando na cama, divertindo-se para valer enquanto os travesseiros e edredom iam parar no chão. De uma forma estranha, sentiu-se reconfortado por tê-lo ali. Era tão bom poder ter com quem contar e conversar, mesmo que se tratasse de um elfo e uma grifinória nervosinha.

Foi fechando a porta atrás de si e virou-se de frente para ele, que sorria ao encarar o loiro. Draco tirou do bolso o guardanapo com os profiteroles e estendeu na direção de Dobby, que se aproximou com curiosidade. Assim que desenrolou o embrulho e viu o que tinha ali, os olhos verdes do elfo brilharam. Que agradável lembrança de seus tempos na casa dos Malfoy era aquela! Adorava quando Narcisa preparava a deliciosa sobremesa francesa, pois sempre acabava ganhando um pouco. E agora estava ali, aquela maravilha culinária bem coberta de chocolate na palma de sua mão.

Sentou-se no chão mesmo e começou a comer os doces, direcionando à Draco um olhar agradecido. O loiro fez um gesto de descaso, mas a verdade é que se sentia bem por poder retribuir de alguma forma os favores que Dobby andava lhe fazendo, mesmo que de uma maneira tão simples. Andara pensando, inclusive, em pedir para a Weasley fazer alguma roupinha de lã para ele, pois o Malfoy não levava o mínimo jeito para costura e o inverno estava chegando.

Tinha como certo que Gina sabia costurar. Devia ter aprendido alguma coisa com a mãe, que tricotava aquelas blusas de lã horríveis para todos os filhos e as estampava com as iniciais dos nomes. " _Talvez isso seja mais engenhoso que parece. Talvez as iniciais sirvam para lembrá-la do nome dos coelhos e pariu_ ", pensou e quase não evitou um sorriso ao imaginar a cara de poucos amigos que a Weasley faria ao ouvir aquele comentário.

O Malfoy suspirou e sentou-se na cama e ficou encarando Dobby, que comia com tanta vontade quanto alguém que se perdera no deserto há muito tempo e finalmente bebia água. Ao notar que já estava quase acabando com os poucos profiteroles que conseguiu surripiar, Draco começou a falar.

 _\- E então, Dobby? Ela respondeu?_

Embora não quisesse soar curioso, foi quase impossível. Tinha passado o dia todo esperando pelo retorno do elfo e agora quase não conseguia se conter. Será que Gina havia gostado da surpresa? Certamente que sim! Como não gostaria? Queria ver quais as palavras ela escolheria para lhe agradecer, pois já até conseguia imaginar uma carta de resposta, mandando que ela contivesse os hormônios e tudo mais. Então precisava logo ler o recado!

 _\- Sim, senhor! Ela mandou uma carta._

Dobby esfregou os dedos sujos de chocolate no guardanapo e foi procurando no bolso a cartinha de Gina Weasley. Um brilho maníaco passou pelos olhos cinzentos de Draco, completamente curioso e ansioso pela resposta dela. A garota havia mesmo se tornado sua única fonte de diversão naqueles dias cinzentos e ele já não lutava contra isso. Porém não lhe agradava a ideia de que o elfo notasse isso, então fingia não se importar. Tentava, ao menos, pois era bem óbvio para qualquer um que tivesse olhos como as feições dele mudavam ao se tratar da ruiva.

 _\- Me dê logo isso!_

Pediu praticamente tirando o pergaminho das mãos de Dobby e desenrolando com pressa. Foi reconhecendo a letra dela enquanto ajeitava o bilhete aberto em cima de sua perna e começava a ler. Já no cabeçalho se desapontou, pois não esperava que a Weasley fosse continuar lhe chamando de Malfoy depois daquele ato heroico. Quer dizer, ela sabia que seu nome era Draco, certo? Lembrava-se de ter assinado todas suas cartas assim...

" _Malfoy,_

 _Obrigada pelo aviso. Pedi a Dobby que entregasse um recado a eles e acredito que tudo irá ficar bem._

 _Não consigo compreender o motivo de ter me enviado os amuletos de volta. Foi um risco desnecessário recuperá-los e não consigo usar palavras para descrever o quão irresponsável de sua parte foi isso!_

 _Entretanto acho que consigo entender o que te incentivou a fazer isso, pois quando Luna viu novamente os brincos e o colar ficou tão, tão contente, mesmo ciente de que não poderá usá-los aqui dentro, e a felicidade dela me encheu de coragem para seguir lutando._

 _Prometo que não usarei mais minha pulseira, mas é bom tê-la de volta. Muito obrigada por isso, sejam lá quais foram suas intenções ao realizar esse completo e impensado ato de maluquice._

 _As coisas aqui seguem de mal a pior. É difícil manter a cabeça erguida e não pegar o próximo trem para casa, mas você me deu um baita incentivo para continuar. Ao menos sei que não estou lutando sozinha._

 _Cuide-se, está bem?_

 _Gina Weasley"_

Sua sobrancelha foi franzindo-se automaticamente conforme lia. Nada de " _Draco_ ", nada de " _atitude admirável_ ", nada de " _serei eternamente grata por esse gesto humanitário_ ". Nada. N-A-D-A. Simplesmente colocara a cabeça de Blaise Zabini á prêmio por nada. Não que isso fosse lá grande coisa, mas esperava um retorno um pouco mais caloroso do que aquele simples alisa-bate que a Weasley lhe escrevera.

Nem ao menos tinha certeza sobre as impressões dela. Achava que, ao conseguir de volta aquelas coisas que a deixaram tão tristonha por perder, ao menos arrancaria um sorriso de Gina. Porém, ao que tudo indicava, ela estava estranhamente dançando entre um sentimento de reprovação e agradecimento, e não fora bem esse o planejado. Só queria deixá-la feliz e tinha falhado mesmo em algo que julgava ser tão simples.

Encarou Dobby entre um suspiro e passou os dedos entre os cabelos, dando um sorriso de lado, meio forçado, meio decepcionado, e tomou um pouco de fôlego. O elfo apoiou uma das mãos pequenas no joelho do Malfoy, encarando-o com um pouco de compreensão.

 _\- Não foi exatamente a resposta que eu esperava._

Disse meio sem pensar, como num pequeno desabafo. Draco sentia-se um perfeito idiota tentando inutilmente agradar a uma Weasley que não queria nada que viesse dele, como ela mesma já havia pontuado em outra ocasião. Não sabia o que ainda lhe impulsionava a tentar manter uma amizade com Gina, era uma vontade tão primitiva, um querer tão ingênuo que sequer cogitava um retorno negativo por parte dela.

 _\- O que quer dizer?_

A voz fina de Dobby fez com que seus olhos desviassem para o chão enquanto deixava cair o pergaminho. Tudo bem que ao menos no final ela dissera que era um incentivo tê-lo ao seu lado, mas até onde isso seria verdade? Será que não era apenas Gina cativando sua vontade de permanecer ajudando a Ordem da Fênix e aquela ninhada ruiva? Draco honestamente não sabia o que pensar daquela carta e sabia que ficaria maluco se continuasse tentando.

 _\- Ah, ela tem um jeito estranho de dar um tapa e acariciar ao mesmo tempo. Ao que tudo indica, ela está feliz e brava ao mesmo tempo._

Com um suave aceno, Dobby assentiu e ficou encarando o Malfoy que praticamente vira crescer dentro da mansão. Pensou durante alguns minutos antes de lhe ceder um sorriso encorajador, que fez de verdade com que Draco não se sentisse mais tão mal.

 _\- Acho que Weasleys estão sempre meio bravos, senhor._

A frase fez com que Draco risse. Brevemente, sem muito alarde, mas riu. Então ficou encarando Dobby e acariciou de leve, como se num gesto automático, o topo de sua cabeça. O elfo sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, lhe olhando com uma expressão curiosa.

Draco assumira para si mesmo que nunca havia ouvido uma verdade maior que aquela. Não valia a pena ficar tentando entender as coisas malucas que passavam pela cabeça de Gina. Sabia que estava fazendo sua parte e tentando manter o relacionamento deles de forma pacífica, mas como ela encarava isso não era exatamente problema. Afinal de contas, desde quando se importava com as opiniões da Weasley? Não fazia o menor sentido se apegar a isso!

 _\- Acho que está certo, Dobby._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A:** OI GENTEEEE! FELIZ CARNAVAL PARA VOCÊS!

Desculpem pelo atraso no capítulo, mas não estava em casa. E sim, sigo utilizando o notebook à beira de um ataque de nervos hahahahaha. Pior que, no momento, ele é minha opção mais viável, então oremos para que ele siga ligando todo dia (mesmo que após uma reza braba).

 **Gi!** Vi que você também teve problemas com sua internet, pois é, eu estou aqui sem meu magic computer pq ele está sobrecarregado pq ALGUEM (aponta para o namorado) sobrecarregou ele, sabe? Mas estamos positivos em relação à isso =D Espero que você consiga resolver seu problema também! Ah, então, Draco agora é um comensal né? Então ele tem que ficar lá com os amiguinhos dele hahahahahahah. Sei lá sabe, não me passou pela cabeça devolvê-lo a Hogwarts mesmo, inclusive lembro que ele falava disso no filme (ou no livro?) sobre, após a morte do Dumby, não voltar mais para o castelo. Assumi como verdade e esqueci de questionar ou coloca-lo na escola de volta. Falha minha mesmo. Vamos colocar essa junto com a Lilá repetente hahahahahahahaha. Fiquei super feliz que você curtiu o Blaise também! Gente, como eu fiquei na dúvida hahahahahahah mas achei que ia ficar muito louco e ai taquei ele assim mesmo. Curtiu a Pumpkin? Ainda veremos essa bendita coruja por ai. As coisas estão ficando mais românticas, mas ainda vai levar um tempinho para irmos até o que interessa hahahahaha. Muito obrigada por comentar e marcar presença toda semana! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

 **Grazy!** Pois é, desculpa te deixar com saudades esses dias, mas meu carnaval foi muito louco (mentira, fui sequestrada e fiquei jogando rpg. Mas não tive como atualizar antes, pois foi meio que um sequestro mesmo hahahaha) e ai fiquei impossibilitada. Ainda estou com o notebook, mas a santa dos computadores não há de me abandonar nesse momento de dificuldade. Que bom que você gostou do Blaise! Quase que ele não entrava na fanfic, sabia? Mas resolvi encher isso aqui de mais personagens pq eu gosto deles e quero dar a eles uma chance de cooperar com nosso casal favorito s2. Muito obrigada por comentar e marcar presença. Espero que continue gostando! Beijos e até o próximo!

 **Rê!** Queria dizer que fiquei muito feliz com seu review. Me alegra muito saber que consigo animar vocês um pouquinho, assim como vocês fazem comigo. S2 Aí vai mais um pouquinho de capítulo para você, e juro que se estivesse mais adiantada, tinha postado antes. Queria te agradecer também por me dar notícias da Ania! Estava preocupada de verdade com ela. Sobre o Blaise, bom, antes de escrever sobre ele realmente nem me lembrava dele (hahahaha, sou péssima, né?) Quero dizer, a história! Só lembrava dele fazendo merda por ai então fui procurar nesses sites sobre Harry Potter, o Potterish (?) e lá que tinha essa informação da mãe dele (que também foi novidade para mim, pois também achei que era coisa de fanfic). Sobre os gêmeos, bem, não posso prometer nada =x Sobre a Luna, garanto que termos MUITO, mas MUITO mais dela daqui até o final, pois é uma das minhas personagens favoritas. S2. Adorei seus comentários sobre os Carrow! Uma vaca e um jegue, hahahahahahhahahaha hilário! Mas sim, estou super ansiosa para escrever logo o romance e deixar vocês lerem sobre! Na parte onde estou já aconteceu tanta coisa (boa e ruim tbm) e tenho até medo da reação de vocês hahahahaha Estou empenhada em dar um final bacaninha para a fanfic (por isso tive de aumentar um pouco a quantidade de capítulos) mas ai resolvi ser boazinha e transformei alguns capítulos em um só. O do Blaise, por exemplo, a princípio teria duas partes, mas achei muito injusto dedicar 2 capítulos só para isso e matar vocês de curiosidade por duas fucking semanas hahahahaha isso reduziu consideravelmente a quantia de caps no meu estoque, então estou correndo aqui para rever o tempo perdido. Hihihihih. Agradeço muito pelos elogios (fiquei toda me sentindo aqui hahaha) e não trabalho na área não. Quer dizer, tenho um site, mas não é relacionado à textos longos, é de notícias mesmo, então acho que nem conta, né? Hihi. Queria agradecer demais sua presença e dedicação em comentários tão lindos! Obrigada mesmo, sua linda! Beijos e até a próxima!

 **Carol!** Então mulher, o romance... Hahahahaha assim, eu tentei ser fiel ao máximo às personalidades deles (evidentemente que não dá para ser 100%, mas me dediquei nisso) e esse fator impede que o romance surja rápido (o que, acredite, me corrói por dentro! HAhahahahaha) mas não vai demorar muito mais não. Tanto que Draco já tá ai, se esforçando pra recuperar os badulaques dela só para deixa-la alegrinha. Então peço só mais um pouquinho de tempo que virá o tão esperado beijo! S2 muito obrigada por comentar (e desculpe por não notar o nome, falha minha hihihihi) e por acompanhar! Espero que continue gostando! Até a próxima!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo Vinte**

Tédio

Draco estava tão cansado de ficar preso em seu quarto que se sentia como uma donzela trancada na torre. Porém, conseguia compreender que, na atual situação, não havia mesmo muito lá o que fazer. Não dava para simplesmente se arrumar e ir para o Beco Diagonal comprar presentes de natal, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

E, por falar em natal, seria a primeira vez que passaria o feriado sem a presença do pai. Draco já estava se munindo de bons sentimentos e pensamentos positivos para conseguir aguentar o clima melancólico que se instalaria na mansão durante o feriado, especialmente por que sua mãe tivera a brilhante ideia de convidar sua tia para "comemorar" com eles.

Já não bastava ter de sofrer com a ausência de Lúcio em uma data tão especial, ainda teria que aguentar a tristeza crônica da mãe e as maluquices de Bellatrix, que, inclusive, tinha chegado de manhã e cheia de malas, pronta para ficar e aparentemente não só para o natal.

O que não significava grandes porcarias também, pois a tia era um dos indesejados comensais que lhe visitavam quase todos os dias, lambendo a barra da saia de Voldemort por onde quer que ele fosse. Completamente patético, mas irrelevante. Desde que não ultrapassassem a linha do batente da porta de seu quarto, Draco estava pouco se importando com tudo aquilo. " _O pior já passou_ ", ele pensava toda vez que via Rabicho ou o lobisomem passeando pelo jardim (agora sem pavões).

Ah, sim, o jardim. Já tinha algum tempo que não caminhava por ali e honestamente, toda aquela neve lá fora não lhe animava muito. Porém, decidiu fazer uma breve visita ao túmulo do pai antes que ficasse completamente impossível, com todos aqueles comensais que chegavam e saiam toda hora. Precisava de um pouco de privacidade, só isso.

Então vestiu seu sobretudo verde musgo e começou a descer as escadas, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e seguindo com passos rápidos por todo o salão, direcionando-se ao jardim. Porém, assim que chegou na metade do percurso, começou a ouvir música. Não como algo que toca no rádio, mas um suave cantarolar tão estranhamente conhecido.

Uma voz doce e fina foi lhe conduzindo na direção de seu porão. Assim que chegou à conclusão de que era dali que vinha o som, Draco hesitou. Olhou para os lados antes de descer os degraus um a um e suspirou baixinho, questionando a Merlin se em outra encarnação teria lhe tacado titica de hipogrifo na testa.

De todas as pessoas que Draco julgou possível encontrar naquele porão, aquela ali com certeza era a mais improvável. Com aqueles olhos prateados brilhantes e os cabelos loiros sujos, Luna Lovegood parou de cantar assim que o identificou. O Malfoy, porém, teve de se prender para não dar um berro.

 _\- Lovegood?!_

A pergunta saiu quase que como uma exclamação. Um sorriso gentil surgiu nos lábios finos e rosados da loira, que se mantinha sentada no chão frio. Ela usava apenas uma blusa rosa de manga comprida, não muito grossa para o frio que fazia, e uma jeans surrada, desgastada nas barras. Os pés pálidos descalços se se escondiam debaixo de suas pernas, como se ela os tentasse esquentar.

Assim que viu o Malfoy ela ergueu-se e se aproximou das grandes do portão de ferro do porão, olhando para ele como quem vê um velho conhecido. E Draco não pôde deixar de acha-la completamente maluca. Quer dizer, quem iria conceder a um comensal aquele tipo de recepção, com sorrisos e boas-vindas? Francamente, alguém precisava ensinar aquela menina a sobreviver no mundo real!

 _\- Olá Draco._

" _Olá, Draco_ " ele imitou mentalmente a voz fina da Lovegood e teve de se controlar para não entrar lá e dar um tapa na cabeça dela. Que liberdade toda era aquela? Se a Weasley, com quem se correspondia há meses, ainda lhe chamava de Malfoy, o que aquela loira cabeça-oca estava pensando para lhe tratar como se fossem amigos?

 _\- O que aconteceu?_

A paciência não era lá uma virtude muito grandiosa em Draco, mas ele tentou com afinco não perder a calma e manter uma conversa normal com a Lovegood, assim como fazia com Gina. Não poderia ser tão difícil, afinal de contas a Weasley se mostrara uma pessoa capaz de compreender informações e elaborar bons planos, então como as duas eram amigas, alguma coisa boa talvez pudesse sair daquela cabeça maluca, certo?

 _\- Eu esqueci a letra da música então decidi só cantarolar._

Respirou fundo uma vez e ficou encarando a Lovegood com seus olhos igualmente prateados. Um breve momento de silêncio entre os dois quase fez com que o cérebro do Malfoy derretesse e saísse pelo nariz. " _Como, por Merlin, como a Weasley suporta esse povo?!_ " Perguntou-se passando os dedos entre os cabelos e reunindo forças para fazer a próxima pergunta.

 _\- Como veio parar aqui?_

 _\- Ah. Eles me capturaram por causa do que meu pai escreveu n'O Pasquim._

Já sabia perfeitamente a quem Luna se referia. Lembrava muito bem de ouvir, em uma das reuniões, o descontentamento de Voldemort com Xenófilio e todas as malditas coisas revolucionárias que publicava em seu jornal. Por mais que aquela porcaria não tivesse metade do impacto do Profeta Diário, o lorde parecia muito aborrecido. Só não esperava que as coisas chegariam àquele ponto.

 _\- Bem posso avaliar que tipo de coisa ele deve ter dito para te fazer vir parar aqui._

Praticamente pensou em voz alta. Sabia que para a Lovegood, provavelmente o trabalho do pai devia ser algo de que se orgulhava. Entretanto, Draco achava uma idiotice infinita ficar desafiando alguém que você sabe ter mais poder que você. Especialmente em uma época de guerra e com uma filha bem maluca para tomar conta. Todavia, achava Voldemort ainda mais idiota. Se tinha algum problema com as coisas que Xenófilio escrevia, que se resolvesse com o velho para lá! O que tinha aquela menina doida a ver com isso? Sequestrá-la para calar a boca de um maldito hippie, sério?

 _\- Nada pior que a verdade para gerar uma boa punição._

Foi a primeira vez que uma resposta de Luna Lovegood lhe soou inteligente. De todos os anos que conhecia a maluca, somente ali conseguiu ver UMA razão para que ela houvesse ido parar na Corvinal. Tudo bem que podia ser criativa, mas jamais havia presenciado uma demonstração de sabedoria da garota. Chegara até a pensar que o chapéu seletor estava bêbado quando fizera essa ridícula decisão, mas aparentemente tinha um fundo de razão nisso. Então assentiu suavemente, com o olhar um pouco distante.

 _\- Acho que tenho que concordar com isso._

Luna foi se encolhendo um pouquinho, tentando esticar as mangas da blusa para cobrir os dedos das mãos. Continuou encarando Draco com uma naturalidade tão grande que até parecia que conversavam todos os dias e o Malfoy se perguntou se ela seria assim com todo mundo.

 _\- Estou com um pouco de frio._

 _\- Deve ser por estar sem os sapatos._

Apontou para os pés pálidos de Luna, o que a fez encolher os dedos automaticamente e se mover um pouquinho, como se não gostasse muito que reparassem na sua falta de calçado. Então cruzou os braços finos e se balançou para frente e para trás, como se quisesse se aquecer.

 _\- Ah, não. Já me acostumei a ficar sem eles. Você sabe, em Hogwarts..._

 _\- É, já sei, já vi seus sapatos pendurados por lá._

Interrompeu sem muita paciência para os rodeios de Luna. Era de conhecimento geral em Hogwarts que ela vivia procurando pelos materiais, calçados e roupas que suas colegas malignas roubavam e escondiam. Draco perguntava-se o motivo de Dumbledore não tomar nenhuma atitude em relação a isso, pois tinha certeza de que se alguém se atrevesse a pegar uma pena do Potter, era expulsão na certa.

 _\- Você não parece tão mal._

Novamente Luna lhe tirou de seus pensamentos com aquela voz fina e açucarada. Draco sacudiu os ombros e suspirou, dando uma boa olhada nela antes de responder. Nem conseguia imaginar a preocupação habitaria a cabeça de Gina ao se dar conta de que a Di-Lua sumira. Por um momento, quis contar a ela que ia falar com a Weasley, mas preferiu apenas dizer:

 _\- Você não parece tão bem._

Sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou, segurando nas grandes do portão e aproximando-se de Luna. Disse então na voz mais baixa que conseguiu, sem desviar os olhos naquele prateado bonito que coloria os grandes orbes de Luna. Se ela não estivesse realmente prestando atenção, não teria ouvido aquele sussurro.

 _\- Escute, vou dar um jeito de tirar você daqui. Não acredito que seja capaz de fazer mal à uma formiga._

Suspeito. Foi a primeira palavra que ecoou na cabeça de Luna. Ela tinha lá suas dúvidas sobre a índole e o caráter do Malfoy, mas ficou estranhamente curiosa com aquela frase. Ele iria se esforçar para tirá-la dali? Por que? Com certeza não era por ser uma alma boa, que pretende abraçar Merlin quando morrer. Não, tinha que ser outra coisa. Mas a Lovegood nem conseguia imaginar algo que o interessasse tanto à ponto de livrá-la daquele lugar.

 _\- Talvez, se a formiga me aprisionar._

Disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas loiras. Já tinha algum tempo de que estava desconfiada de Gina, especialmente pelo súbito reaparecimento de seus amuletos, que vieram junto à uma ordem de "não use no castelo". O fato da Weasley não querer lhe dizer nem sob pena de morte como conseguira suas coisas de volta e agora um Draco Malfoy inexplicavelmente interessado em lhe ajudar lhe deixaram com a pulga atrás da orelha.

O primeiro palpite que teve foi de que Gina tinha convencido alguém a pegar suas coisas de volta. Muito óbvio, pois ela própria não iria entrar na sala dos Carrow e simplesmente tomar os amuletos das mãos deles, até pelo enorme hematoma que enfeitou seu braço durante quase um mês. Com certeza outra pessoa teria lhe ajudado e era absurdamente estranho que não quisesse dizer quem foi.

Luna continuou encarando Draco com seus olhos prateados e um sorriso foi surgindo quase que inconscientemente. Teria ela conseguido desvendar um enigma? O estreitar de sobrancelhas que ele lhe devolveu pareceu apenas confirmar suas suspeitas. O problema é que não fazia o menor sentido! O que diabos faria uma Weasley e um Malfoy ficarem se trocando favores por aí? Não era possível, tinha que haver alguma conexão. A loira recusava-se a achar que estava ficando louca e decidiu que ia descobrir que merda estava acontecendo ali.

Então, como num lapso, recordou-se de que Gina fora quem alertara os professores do ataque em Hogwarts. Ela que seguira Draco Malfoy por semanas e viera com aquela informação maluca que acabou se confirmando verdadeira. " _E se ela não só seguiu? E se, na verdade, esse menino contou para ela de bom grado os planos de Voldemort?_ " Seu cérebro trabalhava em uma velocidade tão impressionante que sentiu até uma leve pontada quando uma voz lhe interrompeu os pensamentos.

 _\- Draco!_

O loiro virou-se na direção das escadas e pôde ver a tia descendo pelos degraus, toda desengonçada, com as mesmas roupas pretas de sempre e os cabelos assemelhando-se à um ninho de passarinhos. Já estava com a varinha em punhos e os enormes olhos arregalados, aproximando-se dele como se o apocalipse estivesse acontecendo e fossem os únicos sobreviventes.

 _\- O que está fazendo aqui? Você a conhece?_

As mãos de Bellatrix seguraram seus ombros e ele assentiu, encarando-a como se fosse louca (O que, de fato, era). Não conseguia entender o motivo para tanto alarde e agora lutava para não amaldiçoar sua mãe por ter convidado essa tão indesejada convidada. O que tinha na cabeça de narcisa para sacaneá-lo dessa forma? Quem precisava de inimigos com uma mãe dessas?

 _\- Sim. Quer dizer, já a vi em Hogwarts algumas vezes._

Confirmou sem dar a menor relevância para esse fato. A tia ainda lhe encarava com um olhar psicótico e só parou quando Luna abriu a boca e soltou uma de suas frases inesperadas, chamando toda atenção para si. Draco começou a desconfiar que, talvez sua maluquice fosse convenientemente inteligente em determinados momentos.

 _\- Draco nunca foi gentil comigo, se é isso que quer saber._

Ainda estava meio encolhida, com os dedos escondidos na barra da manga da blusa, aparentemente sentindo muito frio. Bellatrix virou-se para a garota e soltou cada palavra como se fosse um cachorro latindo, balançando a cabeça e impondo sua superioridade.

 _\- Se eu quisesse saber algo de você teria lhe perguntado, garota._

 _\- Por que pegaram ela?_

Perguntou querendo evitar uma discussão desnecessária entre as duas. Sua tia virou o rosto novamente em sua direção e apontou a varinha para Luna como quem aponta um dedo. Estava tão habituada a andar com o instrumento que até parecia fazer parte do corpo dela. Draco se perguntou por um momento se era a isso que ela devia um uso tão espetacular de sua magia: uma incrível conexão com a varinha.

 _\- Você conhece o pai dela?_

 _\- Conheço o pai, mas essa daí não é ameaça nenhuma. Nem sabe em que universo está vivendo, é aluada._

Enquanto falava, Draco virou os olhos na direção da loira, que lhe lançou um sorriso quase que agradecido ao ouvir a palavra "aluada". Era como se doesse menos que "maluca" ou "Di-Lua". Então decidiu que não ia mais chama-la dessa forma. Ao menos, não quando estivesse por perto. Então sua tia vociferou logo em seguida, como se quisesse que ele calasse a boca.

 _\- Com ela aqui, o pai cala a boca. São as vontades do lorde, Draco._

E, de fato, Draco se calou. Não havia muito o que dizer também, pois sua tia era irritantemente obediente à Voldemort e se ele sequer fizesse menção de discordar, provavelmente não escaparia a uma boa maldição e acreditou ser melhor não falar nada. Era natal, não precisavam de todo esse drama. Entretanto, Bellatrix continuou falando e colocando uma pressão imaginária em seus ombros.

 _\- Você não vai querer desafiar as vontades do lorde, vai?_

 _\- Não tenho interesse nisso._

A frase saiu com certo descaso, mas Draco julgou que a tia não faria grandes casos disso. Ela assentiu suavemente e foi cruzando os braços contra o peito sem desgrudar os olhos de seu semblante. Tinha até medo de saber que tipo de coisa passava pela cabeça maluca de Bellatrix e foi inevitável compará-la à Luna. Duas malucas, uma boa e a outra... Bom, melhor nem pensar sobre isso.

 _\- Acho melhor você ir, Draco._

Draco pensou por um momento que talvez tivesse que arrancar a língua de Luna. O que dera na cabeça dela para chamá-lo assim, ainda mais na frente de sua tia? E lhe dar um conselho, como se ela que soubesse o que era melhor? Pensou em lhe perguntar se estava fora de sã consciência, mas infelizmente já sabia a resposta para isso.

 _\- Cale a boca!_

A voz de sua tia cortou o silêncio como um trovão e ela grudou-se a grade e esticou o braço com a varinha, apontando para Luna. Mais do que depressa foi puxando-a para longe da garota, pois sabia que o feitiço que viria não ia ser boa coisa. A garota, porém, apenas observou e não recuou um passo sequer.

 _\- Não, não tem necessidade disso._

Finalmente conseguiu arrancar o braço de Bellatrix de dentro da grande, e então ela automaticamente vira a varinha para seu pescoço. " _Que excelente, Draco. É por isso que não se salva ninguém_ ", pensou encarando a tia, que lhe olhava furiosa por não a ter permitido torturar a garota.

 _\- O que foi, Draco? Está com pena da pequena maluquinha? Eim? Você parece com o seu pai! Um fraco!_

As palavras quase cuspidas de Bellatrix conseguiram lhe afetar de certa forma. Não gostava que ninguém falasse de seu pai, ninguém mesmo, e não havia um motivo no mundo que a tia pudesse citar que a fizesse desgostar de Lúcio além de sua cega fidelidade à Voldemort. Sempre fora incrivelmente bem recebida na mansão, em todas as ocasiões, inclusive quando saiu fugida de Azkaban feito uma retardada mental, cantarolando por aí. Sua mãe lhe deu novas roupas, um teto, comida e nunca, em nenhum momento, ninguém a discriminara. E agora ali estava ela, enchendo a boca para chamá-lo de fraco. Draco estava bem cansado de todo mundo se achando com moral suficiente para medir sua coragem e não sabia exatamente até quando ia seguir sem estuporar um ou outro.

 _\- Suponho que ela seja mais valiosa viva, não? Ou vai querer se entender com o lorde se uma tortura acabar de vez com o cérebro brilhante da Lovegood e ela não tiver mais valor de troca?_

Aparentemente a resposta fora convincente. Bellatrix foi baixando a varinha aos poucos, analisando suas feições e logo deu uma última olhada para Luna, mostrando-lhe os dentes como se aquilo fosse dar medo em alguém. Então girou os olhos na direção da saída e começou a subir os degraus com os passos enroscados, fazendo-a balançar a cada trocar de pernas.

 _\- Suba logo! Não deixe Cissa o esperando._

O barulho do salto alto de Bellatrix foi ficando cada vez mais distante e logo em seguida, Draco suspirou, virando os olhos cinzentos para Luna, que se aproximou mais da grade e colou a testa em uma das barras de metal, encarando o Malfoy como se devesse a ele um grande favor. " _E, de fato, deve_ ", ele pensou encarando-a.

 _\- É muito cedo para lhe agradecer?_

Ela perguntou baixinho, como se temesse um súbito retorno de Bellatrix. Draco sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e suspirou. Foi tirando aos poucos seu sobretudo e passou pela grade para a loira, que o apanhou com um olhar curioso e foi se aconchegando dentro dele devagar, sentindo o calor da peça ir aquecendo seu corpo miúdo.

 _\- É sim. Muito cedo para agradecer._

Disse categoricamente, olhando para a menina se aninhando no sobretudo como se fosse um gato. Draco julgou que Gina ia ficar um tanto quanto muito brava se ele simplesmente deixasse a Lovegood congelando em seu porão, e, além disso, não achava justo prenderem a loira. Ela não tinha culpa das atitudes do pai e não merecia passar frio por causa de baboseiras de um jornal.

Entretanto, de uma forma muito estranha, Luna ficou lhe encarando com um sorrisinho divertido e as bochechas avermelhadas enquanto lhe analisava vagarosamente. Esse tipo de olhar o incomodava um pouco, pois não era lá todo mundo que fazia isso e detestava ficar embaraçado. Poxa vida, já tinha lhe dado o sobretudo, custava ela agir como se nada houvesse acontecido? Tinha mesmo que ficar com aquela cara de paspalha para ele, como se soubesse algo que ele não sabia?

 _\- O que? Por que está me olhando desse jeito?_

Questionou de forma exasperada. Luna sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, ainda sorrindo e lhe encarando com o mesmo olhar adocicado. Será que a maldita da Weasley tinha contado para ela? Tinha aberto aquela enorme boca cheia de dentes para a Lovegood e dito que estavam de acordo durante quase o ano todo?

 _\- Não foi nada._

 _\- Maluca._

Disse antes de virar-se de costas para ela e subir os degraus, desistindo completamente da ideia de ir até o jardim e tomando o rumo da cozinha. Luna, entretanto, soltou uma risada baixinha que só ela ouviu, esfregando a bochecha gelada na gola do sobretudo e sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, totalmente certa de que suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Então soltou um murmúrio mais para ela que para qualquer outro, enquanto ria.

 _\- Gina Weasley, sua tratante._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **N/A:**_ QUEM GOSTOU DA LUNA ERGUE A MÃO \o/

POIS É, eu disse que vocês ainda veriam muito da nossa loirinha favorita. E ai está ela, sempre vendo além do esperado.

Estou postando hoje pq achei maldade deixa-las até o fim de semana, sendo que semana passada eu postei já no finalzinho do feriado né? Mas a próxima postagem vem só no próximo fim de semana eim galera? =D

 **GI! CADÊ VOCÊ, MULHER? SENTI SUA FALTA AQUI!**

 **Grazy!** Pois é, Gina coração de gelo. Mas com calma e com jeito a gente resolve =D Logo menos eles terão o tããão esperado momento, você vai ver! E não precisa se preocupar não, enquanto vocês estiverem aqui, não vou abandonar a fic! Pode ficar tranquila (até pq também fico mordida quando isso acontece). Ah, e terá mais Baise no futuro também! Muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar toda semana! Espero que continue gostando! Até o próximo, beijos!

 **Rê!** Mas é verdade, Weasleys estão sempre nervosos hahahahahaha. Eu achei que ia ficar bacana colocar o Draco "se redimindo" com criaturas mágicas e fiquei muito feliz por vocês terem gostado tanto da relação dele com o Dobby! Quero ser o mais convincente possível sabe, e não estava muito certa se ele realmente poderia se apegar à um elfo, ainda mais o que traiu sua família, mas tentei ser o mais realista possível nessa improvável aproximação. Pois é, eu li que ele não tem patrono e fiquei SUPER chateada com essa informação, então preparei uma cena bem bonitinha (que eu ainda não escrevi, mas virá mais para frente, se eu não mudar de ideia até lá, pq é meio cafona. Mas o amor é cafona, então que seja hahahahah). Em defesa da Gina coração de gelo, ela só não tá toda boba por que tá morta de medo dessa atitude dele dar algum b.o. Mas pelo menos eles não brigaram né? Hahahahaha o que teria sido bem legal, parando para pensar agora. Mas enfim, já foi. O encontro deles ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos, mas prometo que vai totalmente valer a pena. Porém, não darei mais spoilers hahahaha AH, sobre o final, é que assim, eu ia acabar a fanfic com eles de um jeito, mas ai mudei totalmente os planos e acho que o final de agora vai agradar muito mais (até pq se eu tivesse acompanhando uma fanfic por tanto tempo quanto vocês estão acompanhando essa para ela terminar da forma que eu estava prevendo fazer, eu ficaria muito brava hahahahahha) Sobre as coisas boas e ruins, não tenho muita certeza. Acho que você vai me xingar todinha por uma delas hahahahaha mas as outras vão me redimir (eu espero). ENTÃO, esse lance do Draco querer que ela comece com as intimidades é o que atrasa. Ele bem que podia começar a chamar a menina de Gina e ver no que dá, né? Mas e o orgulho, enfia onde? Hahahahahaha Queria te agradecer pela paciência, por estar sempre por aqui me mandando reviews divertidas e lindas! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando! Te vejo semana que vem =*

 **Carol!** A Gina vai dar trabalho, mas juro que ela vai ser muito amorzinho hahahahahahaha Sabe como é, né? Uma vez que se conquista esses Weasley, eles não largam mais do pé, né? Muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar, te espero aqui na próxima semana! Beijos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

Agonia.

A ruiva torceu os dedos finos enquanto caminhava pelo banheiro feminino agoniada. Era dia de Dobby trazer novidades de Draco e ela não podia estar mais ansiosa. Como ele mesmo dissera certa vez, o silêncio era ensurdecedor. E, durante uma guerra, era quase insuportável.

Estava preocupada com os futuros acontecimentos. Você-sabe-quem continuava coordenando ataques e Gina já não tinha tanta certeza de que estaria segura naquele maldito colégio. Até a floresta proibida parecia ser um lugar mais tranquilo, se fosse para falar a verdade. Ao menos os Carrow não estariam lá e com dementadores e lobisomens a Weasley sabia lidar muito bem.

O problema é que sua mãe insistia na conclusão de seus estudos. Por ser menor de idade não podia simplesmente se dar ao direito de virar as costas e sair em uma infinita busca por... Por... Seja lá o que fosse que Rony, Harry e Hermione estavam procurando. E não saber qual a missão que Dumbledore os incumbira lhe deixava ainda mais frustrada, sentindo-se uma perfeita inútil que não pode fazer nada além de ir para a aula.

Sentou-se no chão de pedras, incomodada por estar ali. Tudo bem que aquele era o local mais discreto do castelo, mas era extremamente incomodo retornar àquele local após os acontecimentos de seu primeiro ano. Por Merlin, preferia nem pensar nisso! Sacudiu a cabeça como se o gesto pudesse afastar os indesejados pensamentos e lembranças da câmara secreta.

Embora se preocupasse com o paradeiro do irmão e seus amigos, Gina tinha quase certeza de que estava tudo bem. Aqueles três sabiam se cuidar muito bem e Merlin ajudasse quem tentasse detê-los quando colocavam alguma coisa na cabeça. Porém, outra pessoa estava tirando o sono da Weasley, e esse alguém era Luna Lovegood.

Gina não vira a amiga desde que retornara do feriado de natal e era absolutamente enlouquecedor, pois não fazia a menor ideia do que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Já tinha enviado inúmeras cartas e nada. Fazia um tempo desde que Luna lhe contara sobre as ameaças que o pai andava sofrendo pelo recorrente apoio a Harry e Dumbledore que ele dava nas matérias que publicava em seu jornal. Diante das circunstâncias, era impossível não esperar pelo pior.

Perguntava-se até onde Você-sabe-quem iria para calar uma minoria e tinha medo da resposta que obteria. Não sabia se era muito cedo para se preocupar com a loira e francamente não queria conversar com ninguém a respeito. Até por que, só tinha Neville e Colin para poder partilhar alguns pensamentos, e nenhum dos dois parecia ter sanidade mental o suficiente para estender uma discussão com sentido.

Seu coração sentia falta de Draco de uma maneira que ela não julgava ser possível. Talvez fosse por não ter muito com quem conversar naqueles tempos, ou talvez fosse por que ele era a única pessoa com quem queria conversar. O fato é que, por várias vezes, pegava-se em um estado deplorável de melancolia lembrando-se da torre de astronomia, dos encontros no quarto dele ou da última vez em que o vira, no Cabeça de Javali, quando ficaram estranhamente próximos para partilhar um segredo.

Estava aterrorizada com toda aquela saudade que sentia do Malfoy, e repetia mentalmente várias vezes que devia estar muito solitária ultimamente para valorizar pequenos lapsos de tempo com ele. Seu peito se aquecia a cada carta que recebia, cada aviso, cada palavra, e ficar todo o feriado sem uma única notícia quase lhe deixou maluca.

Tentava inutilmente se convencer de que seu estado de ansiedade por uma carta se devia ao fato de necessitar urgentemente de notícias. Até por que, não saber o que estava acontecendo e ficar alheia aos planos de Você-sabe-quem lhe fazia querer arrancar até o último fio de cabelo. Porém havia uma parte, uma pequena parte dentro dela que simplesmente sabia, com toda a certeza do mundo, que havia muito mais de saudade que curiosidade em todo aquele nervosismo.

Quando viu Dobby surgir no meio do banheiro um suspiro aliviado escapou por seus lábios e ela se levantou quase que automaticamente. Caminhou até o elfo com passos rápidos enquanto sorria, cheia de esperanças de que ele traria alguma novidade.

 _\- Dobby! Que bom te ver!_

Exclamou. Foi ficando de joelhos, de frente para Dobby que fez um gesto de cordialidade, como um cumprimento da realeza e Gina teve de se segurar para não rir. Não combinava muito com ele aquele tipo de formalidade, mesmo que de brincadeira.

 _\- Como vai, senhorita Weasley?_

 _\- Estou bem. Tem carta para mim?_

Gina parecia a mesma criança empolgada que era quando ainda ficava à espera do Papai Noel com seus irmãos n'A Toca. E, certamente, aquela carta seria seu presente. Seu coração saltou no peito quando viu Dobby assentir positivamente em resposta à sua pergunta.

 _\- Sim. Dobby trazer sempre em tempo._

Os dedos compridos de Dobby escorregaram para o bolso de sua roupinha e ele apanhou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho enrolado. Assim que Gina segurou, apertou contra o peito e o encarou cheia de incerteza, com um súbito medo de ter ali uma notícia ruim.

 _\- Sabe se são boas novas, Dobby?_

O receio que dançou suavemente em sua voz não passou despercebido ao elfo, que coçou a cabeça sem cabelos e mexeu as orelhas de forma divertida enquanto parecia pensar. Claro que sabia qual era a notícia que trazia, mas não estava certo de que era algo genuinamente bom. Quer dizer, o fato de poder ser pior torna algo ruim em algo mais ou menos bom?

 _\- Não sei se é algo exatamente bom..._

Hesitou por um momento, apertando os dedos em volta do pergaminho. Gina fechou os olhos e desejou em uma oração que estivesse tudo bem com Luna. Que aquele recado não traria uma novidade catastrófica e que em breve poderia vê-la novamente, saltitando por aí. Então deu uma última olhada para Dobby antes de respirar fundo e desenrolar aquela que poderia ser a pior notícia de sua vida.

 _\- Merlin..._

Murmurou enquanto seus dedos desenrolavam o pequeno pergaminho. Continuou pedindo mentalmente que nada de ruim houvesse acontecido e ao ver a letra de Draco, a tão esperada caligrafia com que sonhara nos últimos dias, pôde sentir uma certa calma. Ele não faria isso, não lhe daria uma notícia tão terrível assim por carta. Não, não devia ter acontecido nada catastrófico. Respirou fundo e começou a ler, sentindo a coragem inundar seu coração.

" _Weasley,_

 _Acredito que à essa altura já deva ter dado por falta da Di-Lua._

 _Pois bem. O pai dela andou falando mais que devia. Escrevendo, na verdade. Então decidiram sequestrar a menina para calar a boca do velho. E adivinha onde ela foi parar? Exatamente, no meu porão._

 _Não se preocupe, não vou deixá-la morrer ali. Mas quero saber se contou alguma coisa a ela sobre nosso acordo, pois não para de me olhar com uma cara idiota que anda deixando minha tia meio desconfiada..._

 _Não consegui te avisar antes pois as coisas ficaram meio movimentadas com a chegada dela. Foi um feriado estranhamente animado, se quer saber._

 _Cuide-se._

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _PS: Sabe costurar? Faça alguma coisa quente para esse elfo não morrer de hipotermia. "_

Sentiu suas pernas amolecerem e não conseguiu evitar de deixar o corpo escorregar, ficando sentada de frente para Dobby enquanto apertava o pergaminho sobre o coração. " _Obrigada Merlin, obrigada Merlin_ ", agradeceu incessantemente enquanto fechava os olhos e podia quase sentir o cheiro de Draco, não tão forte ficava na pele dele, mas quente e amadeirado, como costumava ser, emanando do pequeno recado que tremia em seus dedos conforme o segurava com força.

 _\- Obrigada Merlin. Obrigada._

Verbalizou seus pensamentos tendo de se segurar para não cair de costas no chão de pedras. Luna estava viva! Tudo bem que sob terríveis circunstâncias e aprisionada no porão de Draco, mas estava viva! Ele não a deixaria morrer e tudo terminaria bem! Foi como se um peso subitamente se retirasse de suas costas e Gina finalmente pôde respirar novamente.

 _\- Dobby, você a viu? Ela está bem?_

A voz mais animada de Gina questionou o pequeno elfo, que assentiu exageradamente em resposta, fazendo as pontas das enormes orelhas sacudirem. A ruiva temia tanto pelo bem de Luna que, mesmo tendo ciência que Draco estaria lá para protegê-la, precisava se certificar de que estava tudo bem com ela. E tinha certeza que Dobby não mentiria sobre isso.

 _\- Está sim senhorita Weasley. Dobby está esperando senhor Malfoy dizer uma data propícia para tirá-la de lá._

Tirá-la de lá? Draco estava ficando maluco? Como ele e Dobby conseguiriam esse feito impressionante? O que Narcisa estaria colocando no café da manhã do filho, vodca? Gina não gostou nem um pouco daquela ideia e encarou o elfo com certa reprovação em seu olhar, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. Alguém tinha que ter juízo naquela história toda, concluiu.

 _\- Não, Dobby! É muito arriscado!_

 _\- Não se preocupe senhorita Weasley. Dobby ficar feliz em ajudar Harry Potter e seus amigos._

Diante da resposta sincera de Dobby, Gina se calou. O ar quase faltou em seus pulmões e ela não soube que argumentos usar contra aquilo. Sentiu que era mesmo um bom plano dos dois, e que, talvez, desse tudo certo. Era a única chance de Luna conseguir dali e obrigou-se a acreditar no Malfoy. Afinal, até agora, não tinha motivos para pensar em uma possível traição da parte dele.

E Gina mal sabia se suportaria uma traição vinda dele, especialmente se levasse em consideração o bem que suas cartas lhe faziam e a saudade que gritava quando não recebia notícias. Então respirou fundo, ainda encarando Dobby e lembrando-se do pedido de Draco para que ela costurasse algo que o protegesse do frio. Assentiu suavemente, sem desgrudar os olhos do elfo, com uma ideia em mente.

 _\- Vou escrever algo para levar para o Malfoy. Me encontre aqui em duas horas._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Malfoy._

 _Estou tão aliviada de que Luna está aí! Estava ficando maluca sem conseguir falar com ela por todo o feriado. Por favor, por favor, proteja-a. Não deixe que façam mal a ela, Luna sempre foi tão boa e gentil... E não, não contei nada a ela._

 _Dobby me disse que vocês estão se planejando para soltá-la. Vou ficar feliz em ajudar, se puder. Não deixe que ele se arrisque, sim? Não acho que suportaria minha consciência se algo acontecesse com ele._

 _Obrigada de verdade por não deixar que ela morra. Acho que nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente pelo que está fazendo._

 _Cuide-se._

 _Gina Weasley_

 _PS: Improvisei algo com meu cachecol, está satisfeito?_ "

Já devia ter lido a carta de Gina umas cinco vezes, e cada vez que relia, encontrava uma palavra nova para se apegar a ideia de que estava fazendo um bem a ela ao proteger Luna. Era tão bom escrever para a ruiva, pois suas cartas em retorno, com aquela caligrafia puxada e quase desenhada, lhe enchiam de esperanças de que ainda conseguiam se ajudar, mesmo que à distância.

Porém, desde que Luna surgira em seu porão e viera com aquela intimidade ridícula chamando-o de Draco, que uma súbita e emergencial vontade de ouvir seu nome da boca de Gina começou a lhe atormentar. Se a Lovegood, que pouco o conhecia, conseguia deixar as formalidades de lado para dirigir-se à ele pelo primeiro nome, por que diabos a Weasley não podia?

Até pensava em surpreendê-la e chama-la de Gina, só para ver o que acontecia, mas o nome soava tão errado e improvável em sua boca e que desistia da ideia imediatamente, sempre que pensava no assunto. Entretanto, o fato dela não ter simplesmente ignorado seu desejo em dar a Dobby algo para se proteger do frio já foi o suficiente para deixa-lo feliz.

Não que houvesse sido lá uma obra de arte, muito pelo contrário, as cores da grifinória lhe irritavam, e ela tinha escolhido justo a porcaria do cachecol vermelho e amarelo para improvisar uma espécie de poncho, que ficou um pouco grande para Dobby, mas cumpria a função de dar-lhe alguma proteção contra o frio.

Agora mesmo Dobby estava usando aquela porcaria e parado a frente dele com um sorriso de cumplicidade irritante, mas que Draco já se acostumara a ver. Sentia-se um pouco menos mal em relação ao elfo sabendo que pelo menos não passaria frio aquele inverno. Não pôde evitar de pensar o que a Granger ia achar se visse aquilo, pois lembrava-se muito bem dela tomando partido das pobres criaturas domésticas escravizadas. Acreditou que a cabeça dela ia explodir e o pensamento lhe provocou uma risada curta, que só durou um pouco mais por ainda estar extasiado pelo efeito da carta de Gina.

Porém, no curto período de tempo que o elfo se distanciou para levar a Gina o recado do Malfoy, mais prisioneiros indesejados foram enfiados em seu porão. Por exemplo o estúpido Dino Tomas, com o qual Draco jurava já ter visto a Weasley se enroscando nos corredores de Hogwarts. Além dele, Grampo, o duende, também fazia parte da festa.

Draco começou a se perguntar se haveria uma superpopulação de grifinórios e amigos do Potter em seu porão e até onde Voldemort pretendia levar aquela baboseira. Tudo bem que ele estava zangado com o Cicatriz, totalmente compreensível, aquele moleque era mesmo irritante. Mas não precisava transformar sua casa em um zoológico, certo? Agora seria ainda mais complicado para ajudar a Lovegood.

 _\- Não sei como vamos fazer para sumir com a Lovegood dali agora que tem mais gente..._

Confessou para Dobby, que se sentou em sua cama como se o quarto fosse dele. Sacudiu as pernas finas e Draco imitou seu gesto, também se ajeitando sobre o colchão macio enquanto encarava o pedaço de pergaminho. Logo, a voz do elfo se sobressaiu ao mesmo tempo em que erguia os enormes olhos verdes para o Malfoy.

 _\- Dobby poderia ir aos poucos. Levar um por um para fora da mansão._

Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, discordando da ideia do elfo. O barulho que ele fazia ao desaparecer poderia chamar a atenção, além do mais, o maldito lobisomem andava rondado aquele pedaço da mansão para se certificar de que os prisioneiros não tentariam nenhuma loucura para escapar.

" _Complicado_ ", Draco pensou enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e se forçava a pensar em algum plano para atrair a atenção de todos os comensais em um outro ponto da mansão. Entretanto, não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada que não fosse colocá-lo em maus lençóis, pois tinha certeza que qualquer feitiço que tentasse seria imediatamente identificado por sua tia maluca a fim de provar que ele era um fraco, assim como Lúcio.

Tudo que ele não precisava era de mais comparações desnecessárias com seu falecido pai. Então encarou Dobby mais uma vez, certo de que aquele elfo maluco conseguiria se safar de qualquer situação e deu um meio sorriso. Com certeza, muito em breve, todos aqueles prisioneiros estariam fora de seu porão.

 _\- Vamos ter que esperar, Dobby. Não podemos tirar só uma pessoa de lá, todos eles terão de sair de uma vez, por mais maluco que possa ser._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A:** OI GENTEEEEE!

ADIVINHA QUEM FEZ ANIVERSÁRIO DIA 01? POIS É, EUZINHA! Estou ficando velha, meninas. 24 primaveras hahahahah e quem ganha o presente são vocês!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ele antecede coisas importantes e acho que vocês já devem imaginar o que é. Anyway, vamos aos comentários!

 **GI!** QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ VOLTOU! Claro que senti sua falta s2. Espero que você esteja bem, qualquer coisa, se precisar de alguém pra cvs, pode contar cmg viu? Obrigada por comentar nos dois capítulos e por ter voltado! Hahahaha sim, esse encontro ainda vai demorar um pouco (menos de 5 capítulos, mas um pouquinho). E sim, totalmente esperamos menos orgulho pra esses dois hahahahaha conto contigo aqui, viu? Espero que goste desse cap também! Até a próxima! Beijos!

 **Carol!** Obrigada amore! Espero que continue curtindo e acompanhando! Beijos e até a próxima!

 **Grazy!** Hahahaha as vezes eu sou boazinha. As vezes não =P. Então mulher, se eu postar mais que isso, logo vou alcançar o ponto em que eu estou e ai vocês vão acabar mais tempo sem post =/ Se eu não estivesse trabalhando, até que dava, mas agora tá difícil. Ai prefiro deixar vocês com uma frequência mais certinha. Mas juro que to super ansiosa pra que vcs cheguem no ponto que eu estou! Queria tanto ouvir suas opiniões! hahahahaha muito obrigada! Fico super feliz que esteja curtindo o Draco =D Ele é uma das minhas maiores preocupações e dificuldades nessa fanfic hahahahaha. Ah, teve um pouquinho de Gina nesse capítulo! Mas terminamos sempre com o Malfoy lindo e maravilhoso hahahaha. Luna e Blaise... Então, estou pensando. Luna e Blaise ou Luna e Harry? O que será que vocês preferem? =P Muito obrigada por acompanhar! Espero que continue gostando e conto contigo aqui no próximo! Beijos!

 **RÊ!** Mulher, cuidado pra não te dar problemas na aula! Hahahahaha Ih, não, infelizmente nada de presentes de natal esse ano, sorry. Além do mais, ele jpa devolveu os badulaques dela, né? Agora é a vez dela hahahahah. E sim, a Luna é minha personagem favorita de HP. Não consigo deixa-la de fora jamais. Ela sempre tem umas sacadas geniais e acho que é meio que mal aproveitada nos livros. No sétimo e no quinto ela até que é importante, mas no sexto ela é bem... Deixada de lado assim. Tirando a parte que o Harry a convida para o baile, o que é simplesmente genial. Estou em duvida se a deixo com o Harry ou com o Blaise. O que vocês preferem? =D Ah, e já adianto que ela vai ser EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE mais pra frente hahahaha. Sim, a cena cafona também vai acontecer mais pra frente, mas aguarde por ela, juro que vai valer a pena! Hahahahaah não vou contar quem vai chamar quem pelo nome primeiro, mas já escrevi essa cena! FAÇAM SUAS APOSTAS hahahaha E sim, haverão mortes. Muitas mortes. De gente bacana e gente ruim também. E vocês vão me odiar, mas precisava ser assim... Desculpa galera =/ Enfim, muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar Rê! Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm! Conto contigo aqui no próximo, eim? Beijos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

Irreconhecível.

Era o que Draco pensava enquanto alisava suavemente o próprio rosto em frente ao espelho, vendo-se mais fino e pálido que o de costume, reparando em seus olhos fundos e nos lábios rachados. Parecia apenas o fantasma do que costumava ser em seus tempos de Hogwarts e não sentia realmente que aquilo que tinha no momento podia ser considerada uma forma de vida.

Era extremamente irritante ser prisioneiro de sua própria casa, além disso, após os últimos eventos, não sentia mais tanta vontade de comer profiteroles ou quaisquer guloseimas que Narcisa preparasse quando estavam sozinhos. Para falar bem a verdade, não tinha ânimo nem de levantar da cama, pois não via a menor vantagem em ficar vagando pelo quarto ou corredores da mansão como uma assombração.

Desde o fatídico dia em que ele e Dobby acharam ser uma boa ideia libertar os prisioneiros que Draco mal conseguia ficar de pé. Tudo estava minuciosamente programado, o Malfoy ia manipular Rabicho para distrair a atenção do lobisomem e o elfo ia sair, sem correr riscos, da mansão com todos os novos habitantes de seu porão, incluindo a Lovegood. Mas, como sempre, Potter tinha que aparecer no último segundo para estragar seus planos.

Bem quando estava tudo programado para acontecer Potter apareceu em sua sala, e Draco não fazia a menor ideia de qual buraco haviam tirado aquele garoto, mas sua cara estava mais horrível do que costumava ser. Entretanto, a Granger e o Weasley remanesciam intactos, com as mesmas feições de idiota que ele tanto detestava.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Sua tia tentando persuadi-lo a dizer se era ou não o maldito Potter, Draco relutando em dedurá-lo, a Granger sendo torturada, Dobby resgatando as pessoas no porão, um duelo, o enorme lustre da sala caindo e os cacos cortando contra sua pele. Quando deu por si, pôde ainda ver o trio de ouro desaparecendo com o elfo, ao mesmo tempo em que Bellatrix lançava sua faca na direção deles.

Quando viu isso, Draco rezou.

Aquela maldita faca poderia acertar qualquer um em qualquer lugar. Granger, Weasley, Potter, tanto fazia! Desde que Dobby conseguisse sair impune. Nem conseguia pensar na raiva que estava do maldito testa rachada, pois Draco levara tanto tempo tentando proteger o elfo para que aquele moleque insuportável arriscasse sua segurança sem nem pestanejar.

Quis com tanta urgência que a sorte estivesse a seu favor, que Dobby voltasse a noite e que as coisas continuassem como estavam... mal teve tempo para ficar triste, apenas cheio de esperanças de que fosse ficar tudo bem. Uma ansiedade enorme cresceu dentro dele e lhe consumiu, fazendo cada segundo do dia passar arrastado.

Então, a noite finalmente chegou. Trancou-se em seu quarto e esperou, ansioso, pela vinda do elfo. Porém, para seu espanto e tristeza, esse retorno não aconteceu nem na noite em questão e nem nas que sucederam. Nunca mais houve nem sinal do pequeno Dobby, que pulava em sua cama e andava enrolado em um cachecol grifinório por aí.

Já fazia pouco mais de uma semana desde o ocorrido, e Draco ainda se recusava a acreditar que Dobby estava morto. Podia simplesmente estar ferido, com certeza Potter não deixaria que ele morresse, certo? Os Weasley deviam cuidar dele, precisavam servir para alguma coisa. Não era possível que tivesse acontecido o pior, simplesmente não era possível.

Baixou a cabeça, parando de encarar seu reflexo e suspirou. Era difícil manter acesa a chama de esperança em rever Dobby após tantos dias de silêncio. Tentava inutilmente se convencer de que Potter o proibira de retornar à mansão, de que podia ter se machucado e precisava de repouso, de que subitamente precisara visitar algum parente distante, qualquer porcaria, mas não conseguia aceitar que a maldita faca de sua tia iria acertar justamente a ele com o Cicatriz ali, bem ao ladinho dele, dando sopa.

Se alguém houvesse dito ao Malfoy que, um dia, estaria daquela forma por causa de um elfo, certamente não acreditaria. Se fosse mencionado o fato de se tratar de Dobby, aí é que não colocaria a menor fé mesmo. Mas quem poderia dizer com certeza o rumo que as coisas tomariam? Quem, em sã consciência, diria que Draco se uniria à uma Weasley e que se apegaria novamente daquela forma a uma criaturinha tão intrometida e que ganhara alforria de servir sua família? Nem a professora Sibila poderia prever isso.

E além de todo aquele nervosismo, ainda tinha que fingir que nada o abalava. Isso corroía Draco de uma maneira tão intensa que ele pensava estar gerando um câncer a cada sorriso forçado que cedia à mãe quando se cruzavam pelos enormes e mal iluminados cômodos da mansão.

Além de tudo aquilo, temia pela Weasley. Ela fora tão categórica quando o pedira para tomar cuidado com Dobby, pensava que ela teria um ataque quando descobrisse o que estava acontecendo. E, pior, nem era culpa dele! Se o maldito Potter não simplesmente o usasse para se safar, a essa altura o elfo ainda estaria ali. Mas será que Gina ia acreditar nisso? Merda nenhuma.

E o pior era que nem teria chance de contar sua versão para ela. Com certeza assim que ouvisse o que Potter diria, Gina iria automaticamente tomar como verdade e pensar que Draco é que tinha mandado Dobby para o terrível encontro com a morte, quando, na verdade, a coisa era bem diferente. E isso o incomodava profundamente, pois era extremamente injusto.

Uma parte de sua mente perguntava desde quando Draco se importava tanto com o que a Weasley pensaria a seu respeito. Tudo bem que estavam com uma política de boa vizinhança nos últimos tempos, mas isso era motivo suficiente para perder o sono pensando nela? Claro que não! Onde já se viu isso…?

E outra parte de sua mente, um pouco mais inconveniente que a outra (e predominante, na maior parte do tempo) não queria mais aquela separação Malfoy-Weasley que permanecia entre eles. Aquele lado do sonserino gostaria muito que Gina fosse só Gina e Draco fosse só Draco, o que acreditava estar bem distante da realidade atual.

Além de ter uma guerra prestes a estourar, Draco duvidava muito de que Gina fosse vê-lo como amigo algum dia, especialmente após aquela maldita briga no casamento do irmão dela que ainda martelava em sua cabeça nos momentos de insegurança. Assumira para si mesmo que o relacionamento deles se baseava em puro interesse e jamais haveria espaço para qualquer coisa além disso.

Mesmo que, por sua parte, estivesse meio incerto sobre o que achar da Weasley, Draco tinha cem por cento de certeza que ela o repudiaria o quanto fosse necessário e jamais faria questão de ter por perto sequer um fio de seu cabelo loiro. Ao menos era o que suas cartas (às vezes caprichadas, ás vezes nem tanto) demonstravam. Tudo soava bem e a parceria se manteria de pé o tempo que fosse, mas nada além disso.

Porém, por outro lado, lembrava-se da torre de astronomia e aquele encontro bem à noitinha que tiveram antes do ataque à Hogwarts. Também se recordava da última vez que a vira, em Hogsmeade, e de como acabaram próximos para partilhar um segredo. Todas essas memórias lhe implantavam a dúvida sobre quão grande seria o repúdio de Gina a sua família. Draco supôs ser, pelo menos, umas dez vezes maior que o que ele sentia pelos coelhos ruivos.

Totalmente justificável.

Particularmente, Draco gostava de pensar que havia um pouco mais além de puro interesse naquele relacionamento que estavam mantendo por correspondência. Tinha de haver amizade, pois sem isso não haveria a constante preocupação do discreto " _Cuide-se_ ", que habitava o rodapé dos pergaminhos. E achava-se um perfeito idiota por sequer pensar nisso, pois julgava não passar de uma simples empatia causada pela guerra.

A mesma porcaria de guerra que os separava também era o que os unia. E Draco não tinha coragem de dizer que preferia que não existisse Voldemort, comensais da morte e Harry Potter pois temia que, sem isso, jamais tivesse se aproximado de Gina Weasley e este seria um dos maiores arrependimentos de sua vida acadêmica, seguido da fatídica morte de Bicuço (que não morrera no final das contas, mas mesmo assim).

A Weasley, a pequena ruiva sardenta e teimosa, lhe trouxera vida em seus dias mais sombrios de Hogwarts (mesmo sem exatamente pretender fazer isso) e ainda lhe trouxe esperanças de um mundo onde ele não seria apenas um capacho de Voldemort, pelo contrário, poderia fazer a diferença se conseguisse concretizar as coisas certas. Só de pensar assim, já sentia saudades dela. Do sorriso, dos olhos chocolate e daquela falação incessante sobre coisas banais e segredos que ele jamais partilhara com outra pessoa além dela.

Agora, além de não ter mais a constante presença de Dobby, também não possuía mais a presença dela que sentia através dos pergaminhos e perguntava-se até quando conseguiria viver daquela forma sem enlouquecer. Precisava saber se Gina ainda sofria na mão dos Carrow, se teimava em levar a diante a besteira da Armada e quaisquer outras coisas que ela pudesse contar.

" _Novamente, o silêncio é ensurdecedor_ ", pensou enquanto rumava para sua cama e largava-se de costas no colchão, encarando o teto por um momento, tentando desembaraçar os pensamentos que dançavam em sua cabeça. Era difícil se decidir entre ser o Draco que se preocupava e gostaria de notícias, ou ser o Malfoy que relutaria até o fim de seus dias para admitir estar realmente com saudades de uma Weasley.

 _\- Saudades de uma Weasley._

Disse em voz alta para concretizar o pensamento absurdo e riu brevemente, meio triste e saudoso, só de pensar na careta que Gina faria se ouvisse aquela frase. Lembrou de como o nariz se contorcia quando alguma coisa a desagradava e a lembrança queimou seu coração de uma forma que Draco não estava acostumado. Nem soube identificar o que era aquele sentimento, apenas sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou, murmurando baixinho.

 _\- A que nível chegamos._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _Gina,_

 _Finalmente consegui me libertar do cativeiro. Na verdade, Dobby intercedeu por nós. Nem sei como ele sabia que estávamos todos no porão dos Malfoy, mas simplesmente devo minha liberdade a ele. Acho que você tem uma explicação para essa agradável coincidência, certo?_

 _Estávamos todos lá, senhor Olivaras, Grampo, Dino e eu. Quando inesperadamente Harry (ou o que deu para identificar dele, pois estava com uma cara horrível), Mione e Rony apareceram lá como prisioneiros e acabamos todos conseguindo sair de lá com vida, tudo graças à coragem de Dobby._

 _Não sei se a notícia já chegou até você, mas infelizmente Dobby morreu. Ele deu a vida para nos salvar e foi devidamente enterrado no Chalé das Conchas. Vá vê-lo quando tiver uma oportunidade._

 _Seus irmãos estão todos bem, Harry e Mione também. Eu escolhi não voltar mais para Hogwarts e admiro de verdade sua coragem em continuar. Pensei em lhe enviar junto com a carta um amuleto para boa sorte, mas entendo que é arriscado._

 _Caso queira saber, Draco Malfoy também estava bem na última vez que o vi, mas acho que a confusão na casa dele deve ter acarretado em alguma punição, pois ele acabou salvando a todos nós também ao não delatar Harry para Voldemort. É uma longa história que terei prazer em contar algum dia!_

 _Continue sendo forte, Gina. Sempre admirei sua coragem. Agora, mais que nunca, sei que foi para a grifinória com toda a razão do mundo._

 _Beijos,_

 _Luna Lovegood_ "

O pergaminho permanecia entre seus dedos finos e rosados de uma maneira tão despreocupada que chegava a tremer quando o vento da janela entrava e batia. Mantinha-se sentada em sua cama, encarando a janela que revelava o céu estrelado de uma noite fria e um pouco mais melancólica que o comum.

Lágrimas grossas rolavam por sua bochecha e batiam em seu colo e nos pulsos quando caíam. Os olhos castanhos abertos pareciam distantes, mas mesmo assim profundamente tristes. O nariz sardento fungava baixinho conforme o choro seguia, e por vezes ela tentava inutilmente parar de se entregar a tristeza e ao desespero daquela forma.

Agradeceu por suas colegas de dormitório terem um sono extremamente pesado ou estaria perdida. A mensagem que recebera não fora nem um pouco animadora e Gina mal conseguia conter seus pensamentos. Tantas perguntas, tantos temores que seu coração se acelerava toda vez que tentava se organizar.

Primeiro um grande alívio veio à tona ao saber que a carta era de Luna, o que significava que não estava mais em um cativeiro! Isso lhe encheu de alegria e esperanças de uma possível melhora, mas conforme foi lendo o que a loira havia escrito, foi murchando e agora encontrava-se naquele estado deplorável, cheia de lágrimas e sonhos despedaçados.

Porém, Gina não sabia se ainda tinha forças para ficar reunindo os caquinhos e recomeçando. Tudo bem que seus irmãos, Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda estavam vivos, mas a que preço? Dobby simplesmente se fora e com ele toda sua perspectiva de melhora. Saber que jamais veria o pequeno elfo deixou seu coração tão dolorido que ela podia jurar ter um enorme rombo bem no meio de seu peito, consumindo-a e roubando o ar de seus pulmões algumas vezes.

Lembrava-se dele à sua frente, com os enormes olhos verdes, as roupinhas de segunda mão e um sorrisinho sempre que trazia as cartas de Draco. Também se recordava do cachecol que utilizara para improvisar um poncho quentinho e como ele ficara satisfeito com a peça vermelha e amarela. Todos esses momentos não saíam de sua cabeça nem por um segundo, o que a fazia arquejar quando se sentia sufocada pelas memórias.

Tinha pedido tanto a Draco que tomasse cuidado com ele, que não o arriscasse, e no fim das contas Dobby morria fazendo aquilo que sabia fazer de melhor: Proteger Harry Potter. E isso a deixou tão brava, pois um lado de sua mente começava a gritar frases como " _quantas vidas vale o menino que sobreviveu?_ " de uma maneira que seu corpo até tremia. Talvez, se estivesse frente a frente com ele, começasse a lhe amaldiçoar por tamanho egoísmo e pretensão.

Não tinha forças para se levantar da cama e ir enxugar os olhos. Pensou em descer e ficar nas poltronas do salão comunal, mas suas pernas simplesmente não lhe obedeciam. Gina estava condenada a chorar aquela noite inteira em seu dormitório, pois estava tão transtornada que não conseguia controlar seus próprios movimentos.

E não havia sequer uma alma com quem pudesse conversar.

Não era como se pudesse ficar enviando corujas para Luna a todo momento, muito pelo contrário. Tinha sido até muito arriscado da parte da Lovegood aquela pequena correspondência, e o fato dela ter sido entregue diretamente na torre de astronomia, sem passar pelo corujal, deixou a Weasley despreocupada de alguém bisbilhotar suas mensagens e totalmente convencida do excelente treino que a loira executara com a ave.

Não tinha notícias de Hermione além daquelas que Luna lhe fornecera e também não tinha muita certeza se ela seria a pessoa ideal para trocar uma figurinha naquele momento. Racional do jeito que era, a Granger não era lá muito apropriada para situações sentimentais. Ao menos Gina não costumava procura-la para isso, pois achava que era como levar um elefante á uma loja de cristais.

Neville ainda estava no castelo, mas andava tão ocupado com a Armada quanto a ruiva e ainda tentava tão arduamente não reprovar de ano que Gina julgava ser muito mesquinho tomar-lhe a atenção com qualquer coisa que fosse. Além disso, não era como se tivessem tanta intimidade assim... eram amigos, mas com uma baita barreira de limitações. Para completar o pacote, ele andava sendo o novo alvo dos Carrow e ela não queria piorar as coisas para o pobre Longbottom, o único que não parecia perder a fé dentro daquele inferno que se tornara Hogwarts.

E sua cabeça, que rodava sem parar, não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém além de Draco Malfoy. Ele era a única pessoa com quem gostaria de estar, com quem gostaria de conversar e chorar junto, se possível, pois tinha certeza de que ele não devia estar nada contente com aquela situação. Por Merlin, nem sabia se ainda estava vivo após o incidente na mansão!

Queria tanto saber mais detalhes do ocorrido, mas nem para isso Luna conseguia ser racional o suficiente. Ficou sem saber como a loira descobrira o acordo que havia entre eles e também não conseguiu ter certeza de que Draco estava ciente ou não da morte de Dobby e se aquilo poderia ou não o afetar com sua família e aos olhos de Você-sabe-quem.

Estava tão preocupada com ele e apreensiva sobre seu bem-estar que, por um segundo, pensou ter enlouquecido. Em que mundo uma Weasley ficaria daquela forma por um Malfoy? Jamais, impossível, improvável! Porém, outra parte de sua consciência dizia que aquele estereótipo de família era uma futilidade muito grande para se sustentar em uma guerra e era de se compreender uma apreensão por não se ter notícias de um amigo.

Um amigo.

Desde quando eram amigos mesmo? Desde o acordo que fizeram? Desde quando ela começara a frequentar o quarto dele? Ou quem sabe desde a torre de astronomia? Talvez em Hogsmeade, com certeza alguma coisa havia se concretizado entre eles naquele maldito bar imundo! Mas não tinha certeza de nada, era muito complicado poder afirmar qualquer coisa a respeito de Draco, especialmente pela forma impassível com que ele lhe encarava na maior parte do tempo.

Sentia-se estúpida por se preocupar com alguém que ela duvidava perder cinco minutos do dia lembrando de sua existência, mas por outro lado não conseguia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que o Malfoy poderia estar em apuros. Seu coração chamava por ele, mas tinha certeza de que esse chamado não seria atendido tão cedo, se é que seria algum dia.

Estavam completamente distantes e sem uma simples e remota forma de comunicação. Além de toda a distância, Gina nem tinha certeza dos próprios sentimentos em relação a ele. Quer dizer, por mais que tentasse reprimir, era certo que sentia uma incrível falta das conversas que tinha com ele, mas isso tornava o que tinham em uma amizade?

Pior mesmo era um pensamento recente que vinha lhe tomando os pensamentos. Será que queria mesmo ser amiga dele? Apenas amiga? Seu corpo tinha reagido de uma maneira tão estranha no Cabeça de Javali e desde então mal conseguia controlar a vontade de repetir a dose. Cheirar aquele aroma amadeirado que emanava do Malfoy e roçar sua bochecha na dele novamente, sentindo sua respiração ao pé do ouvido.

Ficava vermelha só de pensar nessas coisas! Por Merlin, não que nunca houvesse beijado ou até ido um pouco além com outros garotos, claro que já! O problema era pensar nesse tipo de assunto com o Malfoy. Não que ele fosse exatamente feio, pelo contrário, tinha um misterioso par de olhos cinzentos que chamavam a atenção e também um sorriso tão bonito (quando o dava sem escarnio, por exemplo). Só que Gina nunca conseguia levar o pensamento a diante, tamanho constrangimento.

Aquele dia nem mesmo as lembranças de Malfoy conseguiram fazê-la parar de chorar. Encolheu-se na cama abraçando-se aos joelhos, finalmente recobrando um pouco os sentidos, ainda muito confusa para conseguir chegar a qualquer conclusão sobre qualquer coisa. E todo o vento frio e a solidão continuavam fazendo-a pensar somente em Draco.

Em como ele devia estar sofrendo na mansão, em como devia sentir falta de Dobby, assim como Gina, e em como também devia estar angustiado por não ter um modo de comunicação. Por mais que um lado de sua cabeça dissesse que não, que jamais que Draco pensaria nessas coisas, a Weasley gostava de acreditar que sim. E, somente por aquela noite, permitiu-se dominar por essa ideia.

Sem perceber, Gina acabou caindo no sono. Mesmo toda torta, com o corpo meio sentado, meio deitado e a cabeça pendendo para o lado. Acometida por um agradável e recorrente sonho cinzento, que lhe possibilitava esquecer os males da guerra e sentir-se acolhida como se em um abraço por uma neblina quente e com cheiro amadeirado que lhe envolvia naquele mundo que era só dela.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **N/A:**_ _OI MENINAAAAAAS!_

 _Esse capítulo chegou bem nos 45 do segundo tempo, mas saiu hahahahahaha. Mentira, é que esse fds foi muito corrido mesmo. Nem parece que fiquei dois dias sem ir trabalhar, to tão cansada hahahaha. Vocês tem essa sensação também? Acho que precisaríamos de 3 dias para descansar apropriadamente, não dois..._

 _Enfim, sobre o capítulo. Já estou esperando a chuva de pedras (abrindo o guarda-chuva). Por favor, não me matem hahahahaha. Eu precisava fazer isso. Sabem como é, famosa queima de arquivo, né? Além do que agora as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais difíceis para nosso casalzinho. Nada como a saudade pra dar uma acelerada nas coisas hahahahaha. Não falta muito para o encontro deles! Essa é a única boa noticia que trago neste capítulo. De toda forma, R.I.P. Dobby. Nenhum elfo jamais será tão precioso e querido como ele. S2 Sentiremos saudades s2._

 _Senti falta_ _ **da Carol**_ _. Me abandonou s\2._

 **GI!** COMO FOI A SEMANA? Muito obrigada pelos bons desejos! Que 2018 seja perfeito para todas nós, né nom? Obrigada mesmo sua linda! Pode contar sim, viu? Manda mensagem que estarei sempre aqui pra ti s2 Hahahahahaha pode ficar tensa mesmo, que dai pra frente será um pico de emoções que até eu to sem folego (mentira, mas acho que você vai gostar do que esta por vir). Não sei se a forma como fiz esse capítulo ficou boa. Não tive estomago (ou coragem) para ficar escrevendo a cena que todas já vimos e conhecemos tão bem, então decidi trazer de uma outra forma, mas fico esperando o review pra saber se vocês acharam melhor assim ou se preferiam reler. Fiz algo bem maldoso na verdade, acostumei vocês com o Dobby, dei comida, roupa e importância pra daí mata-lo a sangue frio. Desculpa, eu vou melhorar hahahahaha. Como vocês foram unanimes nos palpites sobre QUEM DEVE FICAR COM A LUNA vou pensar no caso de vocês hahahahahahahaha é que eu tinha planejado que ela fosse mesmo terminar com o lesado do Harry, mas quem sabe? Me apetece a ideia de que ela termine com o Blaise (até por que ele é tipo SUPER LEGAL) e vocês vão ficar bem felizinhas quando verem o que ando escrevendo com eles dois =D ENFIM hahahahahah Ah, normal, a Luna vai se mostrando relevante gradativamente, em seus picos, mas vai haver um evento em específico que a consagrará. Nem o Draco acredita na importância dela, então não se sinta culpada hahahaha. SIM, eu gosto quando há mais personagens envolvidos (e já teria envolvido mais alguns se eu não fosse tão preguiçosa). APOSTA REGISTRADA EIM! Vamos ver quem vai acertar hahahahahaha espero que continue acompanhando e curtindo Gi! Beijos e boa semana!

 **Grazy!** TUDOBOMMULHER? Fico super contente que esteja gostando! Ah, pode ficar tranquila, logo mais nosso casal estará junto novamente (e prometo que a demora será totalmente válida hahahaha). Mais um voto para Luna e Blaise hahahaha como falei com a Gi, vocês todas decidiram que preferem esse casal, então vou ver se consigo mudar alguns pontos e deixar vocês felizes com eles também hahahaha. Muito obrigada pelos bons desejos! Que todas nós tenhamos muitas realizações este ano! Espero que continue lendo e curtindo! Conto com você na próxima semana, eim? Beijos!

 **Re!** TUDO BOM RE? AAAAAAAH que bom que você tá curtindo o envolvimento deles! É disso que eu to falando quando digo que a saudade tempera um pouco os relacionamentos hahahahaha. SEU VOTO FOI COMPUTADO! Será que vocês acertaram? Eim, eim? Não vou contar. Hahahahaha Logo mais vocês verão quem acertou. Eu pensei nisso dele preferir chama-la de Ginevra, mas não vai rolar não. Assim, eu gostava quando vivia na ignorância e pensava que o nome dela era Virgínia. Ai eu achava bonito pra um cacete e fazia isso nas fanfics tbm hahahahaha acgora Ginevra? Eu torço o nariz toda vez que escuto. Então não vai ser não (e com certeza vou fazer o Draco encher o saco dela por causa do nome, obvio hahahaha). Não estou muito certa sobre o NC. No ponto onde estou, ainda não rolou. Mas quem sabe? Acho que dá pra colocar pelo menos uma ceninha sim. Vocês não vão sair correndo e me chamando de despudorada, né? Acho que não. Hahahahaha. O beijo vai acontecer muito antes do que vocês imaginam, tá? E de uma forma que eu achei bem a cara dos dois (posso estar errada. Na verdade to morrendo de medo do que vocês vão achar dessa cena, mas ok). SEMPRE FICO ENCABULADA COM SEUS ELOGIOS! Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! É um baita empenho pra seguir escrevendo! Sua linda! Por favor, não me odeie muito? Depois do Dobby meio que ainda tem mais, pode me perdoar desde já? Hahahahaha Então, como vocês se mobilizaram pra clamar sobre esse casal (B/L) to pensando aqui e acho que vou dar um jeito de agradar vocês. Juro que achei que iam ficar divididas, mas né? Como não amar esses dois? Que se foda o Harry hahahahahaha. ADOREI QUE VOCÊ ME ACHOU NOVINHA! Já to quase comprando uma campa no cemitério, achei uns cabelinhos brancos e to surtada hahahahaha muito obrigada pelas felicitações amore, desejo tudo e dobro pra você e que 2018 seja incrível! Muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar Re! Conto contigo aqui na próxima semana! Beijos!

 **Guest!** SEJA SUPER BEM VINDA! Fala teu nome, muito estranho chamar de Guest (sou cheia das intimidades, faço amizade mesmo hahahaha) Fiquei bem feliz que esteja lendo e acompanhando! Eu posto sempre ao menos uma vez por semana (tento). Geralmente consigo (exceto em feriados, que a vida fica insana), então meio que sou bem comprometida com vocês, pode ficar tranquila que não vou sumir ou abandonar a história na metade (então não me abandone tbm hahahaha) espero que continue curtindo e acompanhando! Beijos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

Ensandecida.

Só podia haver algo de errado com sua cabeça, Gina tinha certeza.

Passou com passos rápidos e curtos pela porta de seu quarto e a bateu com certa violência antes de desabar em sua cama e afundar o rosto vermelho no meio dos travesseiros. Sentiu o cheiro de seu shampoo entre as fronhas e suspirou, fechando os olhos e tentando não se render à irritação.

Fora graças a seu excelente comportamento que Gina conseguira preencher uma vaga para ir para casa no feriado da páscoa. O problema é que ela não pretendia exatamente retornar à Hogwarts aquele ano e dar essa notícia para Molly não foi lá uma tarefa muito fácil, tendo se encerrado em gritos e uma baita confusão na cozinha que acabara envolvendo até seus irmãos.

Embora Gina tivesse inúmeros casos de tortura expostos, embora Hogwarts não contasse mais com passeios para Hogsmeade e houvessem dementadores nas proximidades do castelo afetando seu positivismo e lhe fazendo lembrar da porcaria da câmara secreta o tempo todo, para Molly Weasley era mais importante que ela apenas completasse os estudos, mesmo que terminasse louca.

Foi se erguendo aos poucos e rolou, ficando de barriga para cima enquanto encarava o teto, ainda com as bochechas avermelhadas pela briga que acabara de acontecer. Seus cabelos vermelhos espalharam-se pelos travesseiros e ela colocou as mãos atrás da nuca, respirando fundo enquanto tentava deixar sua raiva passar. Estava tão frustrada por não conseguir fazer a mãe entender algo tão simples que pensava ter dito todos aqueles argumentos incrivelmente convincentes em outra língua.

O lado bom é que ao menos seu pai estava do seu lado em toda aquela situação e agora Arthur e Molly Weasley travavam o segundo round de uma briga que talvez não acabasse tão cedo. Independentemente de quem fosse ganhar ou perder, Gina não colocaria mais seus pés em Hogwarts e fugiria da porcaria da plataforma se fosse preciso, mas não teria o desgosto de remanescer no castelo. Não tinha mais forças e nem motivos para se torturar daquela maneira ridícula por causa de um diploma.

Já havia mais de mês que não recebia notícias de Draco, Harry, Rony, Hermione ou de Luna. Sentia-se ilhada no maldito colégio e, já que era para não manter contato com ninguém, preferia ficar em casa. Ao menos ali podia ver seus irmãos e não tinha que esconder os amuletos ou tomar cuidado com o que dizia. Entendia perfeitamente que bem que este comportamento resultaria em mais um ano em Hogwarts e honestamente não se importava.

Foi erguendo a beirada do colchão e apanhou um envelope que estava sobre o estrado. Nenhum de seus irmãos sabia que Gina tinha um esconderijo em sua própria casa, muito menos que teria algo que não queria que os outros vissem, e por ser assim, tão acima de qualquer suspeita é que seus planos sempre davam certo. Afinal de contas, quem é que desconfiaria da caçula Weasley, tão digna e corajosa, seguidora fiel de Harry Potter? Pois é, ninguém em sã consciência.

Entretanto, o conteúdo daquele envelope, todos os pergaminhos com a caligrafia e assinatura de Draco Malfoy seriam as únicas provas que poderiam contestar sua inocência. Tinha entrado em conluio com o inimigo por mais de um ano e agora que não conseguia mais uma forma de se comunicar, sofria por ele de uma forma que nunca pensou sofrer por ninguém. Nem mesmo por Harry.

Diabos, Harry estava praticamente desaparecido há meses e Gina não derrubara por ele sequer uma lágrima. A última vez que tivera notícia dele fora pelo próprio Malfoy, e estranhamente estava mais preocupada com Hermione e Rony do que com o garoto que sobreviveu. Obviamente apreciaria se pudesse ter novidades, mas uma parte sua simplesmente sabia que eles três conseguiriam se proteger, mesmo que isso pudesse custar a vida de algum elfo doméstico por aí.

Parte do motivo de não estar exatamente muito preocupada com Harry vinha do fato de a morte de Dobby ser culpa dele. " _Apenas mais uma coisa_ ", ela concluiu enquanto enfiava os dedos ligeiros dentro do envelope. Eram tantos fatores que lhe fizeram pegar certo repúdio do garoto nos últimos tempos que não achava justo agregar ao elfo aquela culpa.

Ao mesmo tempo que não se sentia nem um pouco compreendida por seus pais e nem um pouco preocupada com o trio de ouro, uma estranha sensação de não pertencer mais àquele lugar começou a lhe preencher. Claro que amava sua família, mas A Toca de repente já não era mais bem sua casa. Era apenas o local onde podia dormir e tomar banho sem sofrer torturas físicas, pois não havia nada pior que as chantagens emocionais de Molly para que a ruiva voltasse ao colégio.

Enquanto as pontas de seus dedos passeavam pelos pergaminhos que trocara com Draco, um sorriso triste formou-se em seus lábios ao contemplar, mesmo que só em sua imaginação, uma casa onde ela pudesse recebê-lo. Um local onde houvesse paz e sintonia o suficiente para que pudessem se ver, casualmente e conversar. Por Merlin, Gina sentia tanta falta de falar com ele, de dar risada de seus comentários maldosos e ter alguém que, de certa forma, pensava da mesma forma que ela sobre aquela guerra idiota.

Apertou suavemente o envelope contra seu corpo e pôde sentir uma estranha mistura de aromas emanando do pacote. Tinta, pergaminho e uma essência amadeirada que ela conhecia tão bem. Aquele cheiro estava impregnado em todo o Draco Malfoy e Gina seria capaz de reconhece-lo até no inferno. Todo o quarto do monitor tinha aquele mesmo perfume, assim como suas roupas e sua pele, como bem pôde comprovar em seu encontro em Hogsmeade.

Se Gina soubesse que aquele seria seu último encontro em tanto tempo, com certeza teria exigido mais proximidade. Mas com certeza absoluta! Se alguém lhe contasse que sentiria tanta falta assim daqueles olhos cinzentos e do rosto fino e pálido, teria o abraçado quanto teve oportunidade e afundado o nariz no pescoço, para sentir e se entorpecer com o aroma daquele perfume que agora, quase toda noite, invadia seus sonhos e lhe deixava absurdamente maluca.

Mesmo que uma voz, agora já não tão falante e alta, insistisse em sua cabeça que aquela era plenamente ridículo, Gina não se importava. Não era como se fosse de conhecimento geral da nação a saudade latejante que sentia de Draco. Além disso, o que podia fazer a respeito? Quanto mais tentava tirar o maldito de seus pensamentos, mais ele lhe perturbava em seus sonhos e mais ele aparecia nas lembranças em momentos não tão oportunos assim. Decidiu que era melhor ceder o espaço que o Malfoy havia conquistado sem querer e acabou aceitando o peso que a ausência dele lhe causava.

Não que isso o houvesse tirado de seus sonhos, muito pelo contrário. Porém, agora tudo era um pouco mais agradável e as lembranças dele não precisavam mais travar uma batalha com Gina para permanecer em seu cérebro. Ela corava algumas vezes por determinados pensamentos e também sentia o coração disparar a ponto de lhe embrulhar o estômago. Não sabia se conseguiria se conter quando estivesse perto dele e talvez a distância não estivesse ajudando a diminuir essa sua vontade de Draco Malfoy que só fazia crescer mais e mais a cada dia.

Gina supôs que seria bem engraçado se alguém tentasse ler sua mente e visse o tipo de sonhos que andava tendo com Draco Malfoy. Não que ele fosse exatamente lindo ou chamativo, mas tinha lá seu charme e aquele maldito cheiro que lhe deixava doida. Porém, só de se pensar dizendo aquilo em voz alta se sentia uma perfeita idiota.

Será que Draco riria dela? Será que faria a mesma cara de nojo que em todas as vezes que tiveram contato físico? Se bem que Gina não se lembrava de nada parecido com asco habitar pelo rosto do Malfoy em seu último encontro, muito pelo contrário, ele parecia um pouco desconfortável com a proximidade, mas não houve reclamações e nem uma tentativa de afastamento, como antes. A ruiva supôs que aquele era o meio termo provável entre o desprezo e a aceitação que o garoto sentia por ela.

Se pudesse definir com palavras comuns aquilo que sentia, com certeza diria que "estava afim". Não era como se estivesse apaixonada por Draco e quisesse se casar e constituir família. Não, nada disso. Porém, se fosse possível sentir novamente aquele aroma amadeirado e a tão desejada proximidade com ele, Gina ficaria muito feliz. Sentia-se tão só e tão desesperadamente sem carinho que acreditou com todas suas fibras que, assim que conseguisse trocar algum contato com aquele garoto, essa necessidade passaria.

Ou talvez não.

Talvez aquela loucura de querer tocá-lo e senti-lo apenas aumentasse e acabasse se tornando um vício maluco e incontrolável. E essa alternativa não era exatamente descartável, pois Gina não se lembrava de ter ficado daquele modo por nenhum outro garoto. Harry, Dino, Neville, Lino, nenhum deles lhe despertara tanto interesse e vontade daquela forma e talvez não fosse apenas pelo longo período de tempo que se passara desde a última vez que se enroscara com alguém.

Ao ouvir passos pesados pela escada, Gina imediatamente escondeu seu envelope debaixo do colchão e se ajeitou na cama, ficando diretamente virada para a porta, que não demorou a se abrir e revelar uma Molly Weasley bem brava.

A senhora Weasley não se deu ao trabalho de entrar no quarto, apenas lançou um olhar atravessado a Gina e disse a frase que concluiu a enorme discussão sobre seu futuro acadêmico.

 _\- Está bem, Gina. Pode ficar em casa._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A:** OI MENINAAAAAS O/

Como foi a semana de vocês? A minha foi uma loucura. Inclusive, atrevo-me a repetir que precisava ter um fim de semana de 3 dias, por que 2 não tá dando.

Capítulo curtinho hoje, mas prometo que nos próximos melhora. Inclusive, acho que o próximo mesmo é bem grandão (não sei, gente, faz tempo que eu escrevi hahahaha). Porém, decidi deixar esse capítulo solto por que ele não combinava com nada mais. Além disso, não há realmente muita coisa acontecendo na mansão Malfoy (como vocês devem imaginar) ai acabou ficando pequenininho mesmo, mil desculpas.

Ele é mais pra reforçar os sentimentos e a nova Gina, que ressurge das cinzas como uma fênix. Espero que vocês gostem!

 **Grazy!** OIEee! Então, já quero começar me desculpando pela morte do Dobby hahahahahaha. Tô sentindo falta dele até agora. Mas não se preocupe que logo nosso casal favorito estará juntos (e por bons capítulos). FINALMENTE TÁ ENTRANDO ROMANCE NESSA FANFIC! Hahahahahaha demorou mas chegou, eu disse que ia rolar =P. Então, ainda não escrevi nenhuma cena quente com eles. Na verdade ainda não escrevi nada além do segundo beijo, mas a tendência é que tenha sim. AH, E SIM! Vai ter B/L nessa fanfic! Agora não sei o que fazer com o Harry =( Vou ter que pensar hahahahaha. MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS ELOGIOS, SUA LINDA! Espero que curta esse capítulo! Conto contigo aqui semana que vem! Beijos!

 **Re!** SEGUUUURA CORAÇÃO! Pois é, hoje o capítulo acabou atrasando de novo. É que eu sou assim, quando to acostumando com minha rotina, vou lá e invento alguma coisa que vai tomar bem meu tempo (como um curso de inglês, por exemplo) e ai desorganizo tudo de novo. Mas não se preocupe, não ficarão sem capítulos! Hahahahahahha tem que ter dificuldade! Se for tudo muito fácil perde a graça né nom? Então, eu acho chato ficar relendo coisas que já li no livro. Por isso que também acabei dando uma puladinha. Não acho justo com vocês ficar aqui só copiando do livro, né? E fanfic tem esse formato que permite construir algo mais irregular, então acabei cortando, mas fiquei com medo de acharem muito objetivo. Ainda bem que você gostou! Vi que você não curte capítulos sem diálogo (nem eu) mas infelizmente esse foi um deles. Me perdoa? Hahahahaha E sim, prefiro super escrever sob a perspectiva do Draco que da Gina. Não sei, me sinto mais ligada com ele por compreender todo esse drama pessoal e tal. Eles dois estão quase que bem definidos que se gostam (e a vantagem é que não vai ter na fanfic aquele lance de querer ficar longe pra ver que passa pq mais longe que eles tão impossível, né?) E calma! O beijo virá antes do que você imagina! Hahahahahha e será fofo s2. AH, SIM, PENSEI BASTANTE E VAI B/L! Ta tudo caminhando pra isso na fanfic mesmo, só que minha dieia inicial era deixa-los como amigos, sabe? Mas totalmente vão virar um casal! Apertem os cintos que o bagulho vai ser louco! Muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar! Espero que continue gostando e conto contigo semana que vem! Beijos!

 **Cassiopee**! Posso chamar de Ca? Ressaltando que sou cheia das intimidades e talz hahahahaha Seja bem-vinda, viu? Adoro bater papo com vocês, então pode falar a vontade! Siim, Dobby forever in our hearts s2. Nunca é difícil deixa-lo cativante, pois é um baita personagem e só de escrever com ele já traz uma nostalgia bem grande. Dobby é uma das peças chaves de Harry Potter. Pode ficar tranquila! Logo mais as coisas vão se desenrolar ( até por que andaram meio paradas nos últimos capítulos). Muito obrigada pelos elogios! S2 Espero que continue gostando e conto contigo na próxima semana! Beijos!

 **Carol!** VOCÊ VOLTOU!s2 Eita, to pior que a JK? Você ainda não viu nada (risada maligna) hahahahahah muito obrigada por comentar! Conto contigo aqui na próxima semana! Beijos!

 **Gi!** NOSSA, SUPER TENHO PREGUIÇA. Mas compensa tanto s2. Adoro como você consegue ver através dos acontecimentos que eu preparo e como compreende tão perfeitamente a ideia que parece que estava ao meu lado quanto escrevi! Nem tenho palavras para te agradecer o suporte, especialmente por estar comigo desde o primeiro capítulo! E sim, tentei dar uma amadurecida na Gina (mas isso ficará mais visível nos próximos capítulos, eu assumo). Espero que não ache esse muito entediante, mas insisto que foi necessário que fosse assim. E sim, detesto escrever cenas de sofrimento, mas gosto de deixar claro que não foi fácil para ela aguentar tudo que aguentou em Hogwarts. Também achei que ficaria repetitivo, uma vez que ela já comentou com o Draco que tá difícil, então acabei levando assim (e fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado). Agradeço mesmo de coração pelos elogios e fico super feliz que você e a Rê tenham feito amizade. Gente, me racho com vocês duas hahahahaha. Um beijo e até o próximo!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

 _Coragem é sacrificar tudo que você tem por quem você ama_

A frase dita por Draco Malfoy há meses atrás era a única coisa que martelava na cabeça de Gina enquanto caminhava com Jorge e Fred pela passagem de Aberforth até Hogwarts. O túnel escuro e úmido soava tão convidativo que por um momento ela receou ter ficado maluca.

Quando recebeu o sinal de Colin para retornar ao castelo, pensou ter visto errado. Se não fosse a insistência dos irmãos, provavelmente nem teria se dado ao trabalho de levantar-se do sofá. Mas era inegável que aquela pequena faísca de ter uma mínima possibilidade de retornar a Hogwarts para lutar ao lado de seus amigos a encheu de esperanças. E vestiu-se do uniforme e calçou os sapatinhos barulhentos naquela que acreditou ser a última vez que entraria em Hogwarts.

A parte negativa é que seus pais também fizeram questão de comparecer ao que poderia ser o evento mágico mais badalado do ano. E isso era muito, muito ruim. Se Gina bem conhecia sua mãe (e ela gostava de pensar que sim), era quase certo de que seria impedida de exercer um papel relevante em qualquer acontecimento daquela noite. Entretanto, animou-se e colocou-se a caminhar ao lado dos irmãos, cheia de esperanças de conseguir ajudar.

E uma parte, uma considerável parte de seu coração, estava completamente dominado por um anseio e uma saudade malucas de Draco Malfoy que Gina já havia desistido de tentar impedir de existir. Sentia falta do cheiro que vinha de sua pele, dos olhos cinzentos e do sorriso debochado de quando falava alguma maldade sobre sua família e amigos.

As dúvidas sobre a reciprocidade do garoto pairavam em sua cabeça como urubus rodeando uma carniça. Porém, na maioria do tempo, não se deixava abalar pelos questionamentos e mantinha-se forte, dominada por uma esperança traiçoeira e um desejo maluco de vê-lo no meio de toda aquela confusão.

Algo de Gina havia ficado com Malfoy aquela tarde, no cabeça de javali. E por Merlin, ela precisava disso de volta. Precisava daquele controle que tinha sobre suas emoções e de calma para não se deixar dominar por alucinações. Será que estava tão necessitada de carinho a ponto de fantasiar com o inimigo?

Inimigo. Amigo. Colega. Conhecido.

Nem ao menos sabia mais em que categoria enfiar aquele maldito moleque.

 _\- Nem sei por qual motivo estamos levando você._

Foi Jorge quem quebrou o silêncio, olhando para Gina de rabo de olho. Antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Fred assentiu com a cabeça e deu um pequeno cloque no topo de sua cabeça, fazendo sacudir seus cabelos rubros.

 _\- Você devia nos agradecer._

As sobrancelhas vermelhas de Gina automaticamente ergueram-se num expressivo sinal de estranheza e ela teve que conter o riso. Era incrivelmente irritante que os gêmeos ainda se empenhassem em tentar fazê-la de boba para lhe extorquir alguns galeões, como costumavam fazer quando crianças.

 _\- Ah, eu devia? Pelo que, exatamente?_

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade e um risinho escapuliu pelos lábios de Fred. Fosse o que fosse que os dois estavam armando, Gina pôde concluir que já estava tudo esquematizado desde antes de entrarem naquele túnel.

 _\- Por trazer você._

 _\- Para uma guerra._

 _\- Mesmo com a mamãe totalmente contra._

Foram intercalando os argumentos numa velocidade que seria capaz de deixar até Voldemort tonto. Gina rodou os olhos nas órbitas e assentiu, sacudindo a mão em um gesto de continuidade, como se os mandasse prosseguir com o raciocínio.

 _\- Você nos deve._

Disseram um uníssono. Os orbes castanhos rodopiaram nas órbitas mais uma vez e Gina bufou, parando de caminhar e virando-se de frente para os dois irmãos, um pouco sem paciência para os joguinhos.

 _\- Eu não lhes devo nem mesmo bom dia. E agora parem de falar. Vão querer que Hogwarts inteira saiba que estamos chegando?_

E voltou a dar as costas para os irmãos, repleta de certeza que aquela discussão idiota sobre uma dívida inexistente se arrastaria por dias quando retornassem para casa. " _Eles podem esperar um pouco para me atazanar_ ", concluiu enquanto via o fim do túnel cada vez mais próximo.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _\- Gina, desculpe, mas você precisa sair também. Só por um instante. Pode voltar em seguida._

Palavras mágicas.

Já não bastasse o sucesso em sua operação secreta de empurrar Luna para acompanhar Harry até a sala comunal da corvinal (e deixar Cho Chang bem decepcionada), ainda vinha o Potter lhe libertar de sua prisão! Mas nada tão maravilhoso quanto aquilo podia estar acontecendo!

Assim que ficara sabendo sobre a batalha que se instalaria em Hogwarts, Molly e Arthur Weasley proibiram veementemente Gina de sair e ir tentar combater algum comensal. Para começar pela idade, pois como era menor ainda estava sob a responsabilidade de seus pais superprotetores.

Quer dizer, ninguém parecia muito incomodado com Luna mandando ver em cima dos Carrow e em qualquer um que se deixasse enganar por aquele par de enormes olhos azuis cristalinos e inocentes que ela tinha. Por que Gina tinha então que ficar presa na porcaria da Sala precisa como se fosse um vaso?

Claro que compreendia a preocupação de seus pais e se colocava no lugar deles. Como Draco dissera uma vez, " _são muitos coelhos para se cuidar em uma guerra_ ", de forma que era perfeitamente normal quererem proteger sua prole de bruxos malignos e perversos. Mas não fazia o menor sentido para Gina apenas ficar sentada esperando que a magia acontecesse. Podia lutar, tinha muito valor e talvez agregasse muito para o lado de Harry!

Por Merlin, fora treinada por bruxos lendários, sabia feitiços incríveis e guiara a Armada por quase um ano, recrutando novos membros e escapando de torturas. Que diabos mais ela precisava saber para poder se considerar autossuficiente? A ideia de depender de alguém para protege-la chegava a dar-lhe náuseas.

A pior parte foi que houve praticamente uma intervenção. Todos seus irmãos (inclusive o intrometido do Percy) se mostraram contra sua participação nas batalhas. E como se isso não fosse suficiente, ainda vinha Harry com aquele bocão grandão dar um monte de opiniões que ninguém pediu, como se ele tivesse algum poder sobre Gina.

Na impossibilidade de estuporar toda sua família e amigos, Gina viu-se sem saída e acabou acatando em permanecer na Sala Precisa ao lado de Tonks e da avó de Neville, a qual a Weasley nem se deu ao trabalho de decorar o nome. Presumia que muitos deles (ou quem sabe todos) sucumbissem aquela noite e preferiu deixar todas as amizades para concretizar após a guerra. Já era difícil trabalhar com a possível perda de um determinado número de amigos, não valia a pena aumentar ainda mais seu luto.

Já havia desistido de argumentar e estava amuadinha ao lado de Tonks quando Harry retornou com a novidade mais incrível que aquele dia lhe trouxe: Uma saída da Sala Precisa! Tudo bem que devia ser apenas algo temporário, mas era bem óbvio que uma vez que posta para fora daquele lugar, era improvável que retornaria.

Harry pareceu dar-se conta deste fato um pouco tarde demais, pois assim que Gina passou por ele correndo com os sapatinhos barulhentos e balançando os cabelos vermelhos, um súbito arrependimento tomou conta de sua consciência.

 _\- E depois você volta! Você tem que voltar para cá!_

Gina ouviu a voz de Harry gritando atrás dela, mas não se virou para responder. Se fosse fazê-lo, com toda e absoluta certeza iria estuporá-lo por abrir a boca e não controlar a maldita língua que alimentou ainda mais os argumentos de sua família para mantê-la em cativeiro.

Assim que virou a esquina do primeiro corredor, porém, Gina deparou-se com um comensal que apontava a varinha para um Aberforth distraído, que se empoleirava na janela para atingir alguém no andar de baixo. Ele mantinha o olhar apertado, como se fosse um atirador de elite e a Weasley percebeu em uma fração de segundo que o velho seria atingido caso não tomasse uma providência.

Sem buscar muito a fundo em seu cérebro, ela escolheu um feitiço eficaz e que lhe desse ao menos algum tempo para pensar em outra coisa mais inteligente de se fazer. Assim que estuporou o comensal, porém, Gina não soube dizer se foi por ter segurado a varinha de mau jeito ou se foi a forma exasperada com que pronunciou a palavra magica, mas o efeito saiu muito melhor que o esperado, fazendo o bruxo rodopiar e cair pela janela, passando bem por cima da cabeça de Aberforth e provavelmente caindo sobre o teto da estufa, muitos metros abaixo.

O bruxo voltou sua atenção para a ruiva e seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados, como se ela fosse a última pessoa em sua lista de probabilidades para aquele salvamento espetacular. De um jeito muito estranho, Gina sentiu-se lisonjeada por conseguir gerar esse tipo de surpresa positiva em alguém tão mais velho e experiente.

 _\- Boa menina! Parece que eles estão rompendo as ameias do norte do castelo, trouxeram gigantes aliados!_

Aberforth disse meio saindo do transe em que se encontrava poucos segundos atrás, apontando para a janela. Gina ponderou por um momento e assumiu que estaria finalmente sendo encarregada de algo naquela guerra sem precisar gritar ou sair correndo e isso encheu seu peito da mais genuína felicidade.

Não deu tempo, entretanto, de se posicionar ao lado do velho bruxo para conseguir ter uma visão privilegiada da janela. Uma Tonks completamente maluca passou correndo entre os dois e parou bem na frente de Abeforth, pondo as mãos em seus ombros num gesto de intimidade que Gina desconhecia haver entre eles. Pelo olhar que partiu do irmão de Dumbledore Weasley logo percebeu que, na verdade, aquela cumplicidade era unilateral, pois pareceu desaprovar completamente o contato físico.

\- _Você viu Remo_?

A voz agitada e pouco preocupada em soar amistosa de Tonks questionou sem fazer qualquer rodeio. Gina encarou Abeforth, ansiosa por sua resposta, e o velho bruxo passou os dedos por sua barba comprida enquanto tentava se recordar da última vez que vira o lobisomem aquela noite.

\- _Estava duelando com Dolohov, depois não o vi mais!_

O ar pareceu fugir dos pulmões de Tonks. Ela levou a mão à altura da garganta em uma expressão de sufocamento e saiu correndo antes que Aberforth pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ao notar na provável enrascada em que a amiga se meteria, Gina tentou alcança-la e a seguiu o mais rápido que pôde por um tempo, chamando seu nome como se fosse uma maluca. Porém, não demorou muito para que a perdesse de vista no meio de uma multidão de alunos que corria pelas escadarias das masmorras.

Num movimento quase involuntário, Gina bufou e largou os braços ao lado do corpo, como se houvesse sido derrotada. Foi se afastando do pé da escada e escorando a uma parede para ver se conseguia raciocinar em qual direção devia ir. Será que voltava para ajudar Aberforth? Ou optava por um dos caminhos e tentava encontrar Tonks? Sabia que se acabasse dando de cara com seus pais ou irmãos estaria bem encrencada...

Estava tentando optar pela decisão que tivesse menos chances de terminar com sua realocação na Sala Precisa quando viu passando no meio dos alunos uma cabeça loira estranhamente conhecida. Sentiu o coração dar um único salto dentro de seu peito e sentiu os olhos umedecerem quase que automaticamente.

\- _Malfoy?_

O nome de Draco saiu quase que involuntariamente por seus lábios carnudos. Um sorriso foi brotando aos pouquinhos e mais uma vez os pés de Gina voltaram a correr por Hogwarts. Sabia que seria muito estranho se o chamasse no meio do corredor, na frene dos outros alunos, por isso optou por uma abordagem um pouco mais furtiva.

Ele caminhava com passos rápidos e trombava com uma quantidade remota de estudantes. Sua cabeça girava de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa. E o coração de Gina se aqueceu só com a possibilidade de que a busca do Malfoy era por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que ela.

Para falar bem a verdade, Gina sentia-se meio idiota por ainda nutrir esperanças de que o Malfoy estivesse procurando por ela ou que, pelo menos, ficaria remotamente feliz ao vê-la. Temeu pelo olhar gelado que receberia dele se chegasse muito amistosa e com contato físico. O que a fez seguir em frente foi a lembrança do dia que se viram no Cabeça de Javali, muito tempo atrás.

Talvez, e somente talvez, ele pudesse ainda trata-la daquela forma.

Assim que conseguiu aproximar-se dele, o barulho de seus sapatinhos pareceu chegar aos ouvidos do loiro, que parou abruptamente no meio do corredor e virou-se na direção dela num gesto mecânico que teria feito Gina rir muito, não fosse o nervosismo que lhe acometia naqueles breves segundos em que trocavam o primeiro olhar após tanto tempo longe.

Estava visivelmente mais magro e abatido, mas continuava sendo ele. Poderia estar aos frangalhos, mas sempre manteria a pose de nascido em berço de ouro. Com aquela aura de nobreza ele ficou lhe encarando atônito, dando o primeiro passo em direção à ruiva, que sentiu seu coração palpitar.

Foi até meio magnética a forma com que seus corpos se aproximaram por entre a multidão, como se não precisassem se ver para saber onde estavam. Gina não soube dizer se ele notou sua presença por causa da convivência ou se devido ao barulho de seus velhos sapatos estilo boneca que quase lhe custaram a eficácia de seu conluio em determinada ocasião.

Draco sentiu seu coração palpitar e a alegria em rever a Weasley-Sete transpareceu em seu semblante de uma maneira que não pôde disfarçar. Assim que ficaram próximos, em uma distância relativamente perigosa, ele constatou com alegria que ainda era a mesma menina maluca com quem havia se habituado a conversar. Seus cabelos rubros estavam ouriçados e as poeiras em seu rosto e roupa indicavam que já havia enfeitiçado alguém. " _Não perde tempo_ ", ele constatou feliz por vê-la viva.

Logo em seguida repreendeu-se por sequer cogitar a hipótese de que Ginevra Weasley não seria capaz de cuidar de si própria. Por Merlin, Voldemort que se cuidasse se alguém mexesse com ela ou seus irmãos. Aquela menina singela que lhe sorria agora podia ser alguém extremamente assustador num momento de raiva.

Uma das mãos de Gina ergueu-se lentamente e tocou-lhe a bochecha pálida num gesto de carinho tão grande que até lhe causou certo estranhamento. Porém não houve como não simplesmente se render àquele toque que, em outra época, lhe causaria uma tremenda repulsa e agora apenas servia para lhe aquecer o coração.

Não houve palavras e nem a necessidade delas. Foi como se, por um singelo segundo, houvessem se desconectado do mundo ao redor e de tudo que estava acontecendo. Não havia guerra, Voldemort e nem mesmo Harry Potter. Não havia grifinória, sonserina e nenhuma outra questão que pudesse ser levantada para fazê-los desistir daquele pequeno gesto mágico que parecia tentar matar uma longa saudade.

Olhos cinzentos e olhos castanhos refletiam-se e sorriam enquanto o faziam. A correria era muito grande para que qualquer um pudesse de fato notá-los de frente para uma das portas de sala de aula que Gina mal conseguia se lembrar de qual matéria era. Suas bochechas sardentas ruborizaram por vergonha do gesto impensado de tocar Draco no rosto e antes que ele desmanchasse seu sorriso para preencher aquele minuto com palavras, tudo se desfez.

Ninguém soube ao certo como ou quando, mas após um alto barulho de explosão o chão cedeu sob seus pés e tudo girou. Gina teve pela primeira vez a sensação de flutuar antes que uma forte dor na testa deixasse tudo escuro.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" _Que vontade de bolo de cenoura_ ".

Gina não soube bem se estava sonhando ou não quando o pensamento lhe veio à mente. Logo que se deu conta do que passava por sua cabeça, inspirou fundo e se arrependeu amargamente logo em seguida. O ar cheio de poeira que invadiu seu corpo por suas narinas pareceu lhe rasgar as vias respiratórias e ela começou a tossir involuntariamente logo em seguida.

Assim que abriu os olhos os sentiu entrarem em urgente ardência. Pôde notar com certa dificuldade que havia uma cortina de fumaça e poeira ao seu redor, mas mal conseguiu se situar do que havia acontecido. Cobriu os lábios com as mãos e pelo gosto que ficou em seus lábios percebeu que estava sangrando.

Decidiu que não tinha tempo de perceber onde diabos estava lesionada, precisava sair logo dali se quisesse respirar e se recompor. Com certeza algum acidente havia acontecido no castelo e a explosão devia tê-la lançado para longe ou algo assim. Não dava tempo de calcular muito bem o que poderia ter ocorrido.

Tentou colocar-se de pé com algum esforço e com a forte dor que lhe acometeu na altura da testa tornou a cair sentada em meio a uma pilha de pedras e só então notou que estava entre alguns escombros. Um tanto desconfiada da situação que se metera, Gina ergueu os olhos para cima e viu um enorme buraco no que devia ser o chão do andar de cima do castelo. Na verdade, analisando bem, não havia paredes à sua volta e pôde identificar mais alguns alunos em meio às pedras, alguns desacordados e outros tentando se localizar em toda aquela bagunça, assim como ela.

Com um leve desespero, a ruiva tateou pelo uniforme em busca de sua varinha, rezando à todas as divindades que conhecia para que não houvesse quebrado sua única forma de proteção. Quando encontrou o objeto, notou que estava meio lascadinha na ponta, mas deduziu que aquilo era melhor do ficar completamente desarmada.

Foi de repente que Gina acometeu-se da memória de Draco Malfoy. Sim, os dois estavam juntos antes do chão simplesmente desaparecer sob seus pés (e não em sentido figurativo). Onde diabos teria ido parar aquele garoto? Por Merlin, será que estava sob a pilha de pedras e entulho a qual ela mantinha-se equilibrada sobre?

Antes que entrasse no mais pleno e puro estado de pânico, pôde avistar os cabelos loiros do Malfoy e o corpo dele estirado entre algumas pedras não muito longe dela. Prendeu a respiração em seus pulmões e saiu cambaleando e tossindo sobre os destroços, sem fôlego o suficiente para sequer chamar pelo nome do garoto. Assim que conseguiu chegar ao lado dele, ajoelhou-se devagar, com medo de cair e acabar com um galo maior do que o que já deveria estar em sua testa.

Passou gentilmente a mão pela testa do loiro e tirou alguns fios desajeitados da frente de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que deslizava seus dedos para o pulso e sentia seus batimentos descompassados. Conseguiu ouvir ao longe a voz de alguns alunos clamando por socorro, passos agitados e muito barulho de coisas que poderiam lhe trazer problemas. Então fechou lentamente seus olhos e inspirou fundo, tomando coragem para levantar-se dali.

Assim que ficou de pé, Gina cambaleou nas próprias pernas e teve se lutar com seu equilíbrio para manter-se de pé. Então segurou nas mãos de Draco e o puxou lentamente para cima, numa falha tentativa de tirá-lo dali antes que mais gente chegasse. Notou com tristeza que não possuía força o suficiente para isso e também não queria chamar a atenção carregando-o pelo castelo com o feitiço de levitação.

Com a força do puxão, mesmo sem querer, Gina acabou fazendo com que Draco despertasse. E no primeiro segundo pareceu tão confuso quanto ela estava, há menos de um minuto atrás. Meio sem tempo para permitir que ele se localizasse, a ruiva tornou a estender-lhe a mão, num gesto que demonstrava sua urgência em abandonar aquele local.

Sem qualquer questionamento, levando apenas a mão à testa, Draco aceitou a ajuda dela para se levantar e os dois cambalearam em passos corridos pelo corredor, na direção oposta de onde Gina deduzia ouvir o barulho dos outros alunos se aproximando. O que costumava ser um caminho breve e de poucos metros tornou-se naquela situação uma distância tão longa que a Weasley sentiu-se como se estivesse andando no deserto em busca de um oásis.

Assim que viu a primeira porta de sala de aula, entrou e puxou Draco pela manga do pulôver. " _Olha, ele está de uniforme_ ", Gina constatou com certa felicidade, crente de que aquele era o sinal do Malfoy para que ela compreendesse por qual lado ele lutaria aquela noite. Sentiu-se tão contente por ver aquelas malditas roupas verdes da sonserina que quase se puniu por isso. Fechou a grande porta de madeira e pediu em seus pensamentos que ninguém os tivesse visto.

O silêncio entre os dois perdurou por alguns instantes. Provavelmente durante todo o tempo que levou para que Draco pudesse desvendar o enigma do que havia acontecido com eles. Ou, talvez, ele simplesmente tivesse desistido de pensar à respeito e estivesse tendo algum devaneio. Era meio imprevisível para Gina que diabos poderia se passar naquela cabeça maluca.

Ele sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e ficou encarando o nada com aqueles olhos cinzentos indecifráveis. Logo em seguida coçou a ponta do nariz e voltou sua atenção para Gina, que tentava inutilmente limpar-se um pouco do pó dos escombros. Um corte em seu pulso havia deixado as costas da mão com a trilha vermelha do sangue e o Malfoy atentou-se para isso, constatando que até o sangue dela parecia mais vermelho. " _Acho que bati muito forte com a cabeça..._ " refletiu enquanto sacudia a cabeça na ilusão de que isso o libertaria do pensamento.

 _\- Você não está pensando em lutar nesta guerra, está?_

A pergunta que quebrou o silêncio entre eles veio do Malfoy, que ainda parecia estarrecido após o ocorrido. Gina nem ao menos conseguia culpa-lo por se sentir dessa forma, pois ainda pouco estava mais atordoada que ele, pensando em um bom pedaço de bolo de cenoura.

Mas o fato é que Gina, mais do que querer ficar com Draco e matar aquela saudade doida que ainda martelava em seu coração, pretendia ser útil naquela guerra. Não podia deixar seus irmãos e amigos lutando sozinhos e simplesmente se dar ao luxo de ficar escondida em uma sala de aula, como uma maldita princesa de contos de fada.

Ainda um pouco receosa com a ideia de que Draco fosse ter a mesma reação super protetora de Harry e optar por deixa-la enclausurada pelo simples fato de não ter idade o suficiente para lutar, Gina decidiu soar um pouco mais ríspida e impor de uma vez sua vontade de participar das batalhas daquela noite, pois tudo que ela não precisava era de mais um garoto tentando lhe dizer o que fazer.

 _\- Depende. Você vai me prender em alguma sala se eu disser que sim?_

A ideia de manter Ginevra Weasley presa dentro de uma sala contra sua vontade soou bem idiota na cabeça de Draco. Quer dizer, não bastasse a loucura que seria para combater comensais, ainda perderia tempo tentando aprisiona-la? Aquilo foi tão sem fundamentos quanto imaginar Voldemort dançando rumba. Além do que, nem mesmo o velho Dumbledore poderia trancafiá-la em algum local sem que a ruiva estivesse de acordo.

 _\- O que? Não. Não preciso de você destruindo Hogwarts. Já basta Voldemort._

Disse como se fosse a coisa mais idiota que já ouvira na vida. E aquele tom de voz de descaso fez com que Gina ficasse feliz. Pela primeira vez aquele dia sentiu-se segura, como se não houvesse mais empecilhos para explorar seu potencial. Então estendeu sua mão sardenta e avermelhada para o Malfoy, que a olhou com certa surpresa, ainda um pouco atordoado demais para se levantar da cadeira.

 _\- Excelente! Vem comigo, vamos procurar a Luna!_

Num primeiro impulso, Draco ergueu-se meio cambaleante e foi até Gina para aceitar a mão oferecida e não deixá-la constrangida. Até por que só Merlin saberia quando veria aquele gesto novamente e não podia mentir para si mesmo: Queria muito um contato físico com a menina Weasley, por mais infantil que aquilo pudesse ser. Entretanto, ao ouvir o nome da Lovegood, não pôde evitar um gesto de estranhamento.

 _\- Luna? Por que, Weasley?_

Nem em um milhão de anos Draco conseguiria imaginar um cenário naquela guerra onde a presença da Lovegood fosse relevante a ponto de se virar o castelo de cabeça para baixo para procura-la. O olhar repreensivo que Gina lhe lançou fez com que quase se arrependesse de ter aberto a boca para falar qualquer coisa.

 _\- Ela é boa com Patronos._

Foi o estopim. Draco teve que se segurar para não dar risada e Gina bufou, puxando sua mão da dele e quebrando o toque que mantinham há alguns segundos. A ruiva deu-lhe as costas e foi caminhando até a porta da sala de aula, seguida pelo loiro que gesticulava, mesmo sabendo que não estava sendo observado.

 _\- Patrono? O feitiço da fada da alegria? Por que? Sério? Onde estamos indo?_

Emendou uma pergunta na outra e coçou a cabeça ao ver Gina escorada no batente, olhando de um lado para o outro do corredor, furtiva como uma raposa. Ela parecia não se incomodar muito com a quantidade de questionamentos do garoto e apenas seguia um plano que já estava traçado em sua mente.

 _\- Procurar pela Tonks._

Respondeu com certa rispidez, meio sem paciência para as cenas de fobia que Draco poderia fazer sobre encontrar-se com algum de seus amigos. Além da urgência da situação, Gina achou meio arriscado ficar próxima do Malfoy, pois só aquele singelo toque na mão já havia lhe provocado arrepios. E Merlin lhe protegesse daqueles olhos cinzas que sentira tanta falta...

 _\- Tonks? Aquela que é casada com um lobisomem?_

 _\- Objeções?_

A resposta de Gina foi tão rápida que Draco foi pego desprevenido. Ela girou aqueles olhos castanhos na direção dele e o fez engolir seco antes de pensar em alguma piadinha que pudesse encaixar naquele momento para deixa-la um pouco nervosa.

Mas deduziu que não era a melhor hora de provocar a Weasley. Por mais que estivesse com saudade das bochechas vermelhas e os olhos cerrados, quis apenas aproveitar o tempo que teria com ela, pois sabia que poderia durar pouco.

 _\- Nenhuma. Vamos indo._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **N/A:**_ _OI MENINAAAAAAAAAAS!_

 _Como foi a semana de vocês? A minha foi super cansativa (preciso de férias hahahahaha)._

 _E ai, o que acharam do reencontro do nosso casal mais lindo desse mundo? Espero que tenham curtido, por que logo estarão separados novamente. MENTIRA, PEGUEI VOCÊS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _As coisas em Hogwarts estão esquentando! Como será que vai ser? Mortes? Vão ter que ler para saber. S2_

 _Queria agradecer a todas pelos comentários (conseguimos a incrível marca de 80! MEU DEUS! MUITO OBRIGADA MENINAS!)_

 _ **Grazy!**_ _NÃO DEIXE O SONO TE ABALAR, MULHER HAHAHAHAH to aqui me capengando tbm, não vou nem te julgar hahahaha. Depois daquele capitulo super parado, finalmente um mais movimentadinho, né? E ACONTECEEEEU O REENCONTRO HAHAHAHAHAH espero de coração que tenha correspondido às suas expectativas (o beijo ainda vai demorar mais um pouquinhozinho de nada). Então né hahahahah eu pensei no desestimulo que essa galera ia sofrer, mas resolvi ser fiel ao livro e tirar a Gina desse inferno no feriado de Páscoa. Eles vão sobreviver, vem comigo que é sucesso hahahaha. Muito obrigada por comentar e se fazer sempre presente! Espero que continue curtindo e acompanhando! Beijos!_

 _ **Rê!**_ _SIIIM, A GINA É UMA EXPLOSÃO DE SENTIMENTOS! E acho que por isso que nos identificamos com ela. Toda doidinha indo chorar no travesseiro, uma tetéia né?POIS ELES SE REENCONTRARAM! E ai, foi do jeito que você esperava? Ficou legal? Como dá pra ver, usei várias coisas do livro para ir seguindo por rumos diferentes e particularmente gostei do resultado. Espero que vocês gostem também! Hoje já teve uma pitadinha de romance para dar uma adocicada na situação né? Mas como a guerra tá rolando, esse clima vai acabar oscilando um pouquinho. E sim, de pouquinho em pouquinho eles estão aceitando o sentimento! E ufa, como foi cansativo aguardar todo esse tempo, né nom? Mas dias melhores estão por vir, prometo. Sobre as cartas, meu, não tem como! Quem se apaixona e joga as cartas fora? Jamais né? Tem que ter ali, tudo registrado pra ler quando a saudade bater. Ah, então, a princípio a forma de chama-la vai ser de Gina mesmo, depois a gente vê como que desenrola hahahaha. Sobre o Harry, não sei se será bacana coloca-lo com a Pansy pq não há a menor interação entre eles até o momento (e tbm por que detesto essa menina hahahahah). Então esse casal acho bem improvável, mas BL tá confirmadíssimo. Siiim, vi sim! Dei um pulinho lá para deixar um review e tals, ela havia me mandado uma DM para avisar. Adorava aquela fanfic, pena que tá no fim s/2. Muito obrigada por comentar, Re! Espero que continue curtindo! Beijos!_

 _ **Ca!**_ _Eu que agradeço pela companhia, mulher! Muito obrigada! Sim, a Gina está abraçando seus sentimentos pelo Draquito e agora as coisas haverão de ficar um bocado mais fáceis (ou não, MUA HÁ HÁ HÁ). Mais uma vez obrigada por acompanhar, espero que continue gostando! Beijos!_

 _ **Carol!**_ _Pois é, sempre acabo postando só domingo a noite, mas estou trabalhando para melhorar isso hahahaha muito obrigada por acompanhar, espero que continue gostando! Beijos!_

 _ **Gi!**_ _NOSSA, computadores tem uma maneira de acabar com a alegria das pessoas, né? Ah, e sim, super tem que haver um cuidado com a forma de fazer e criar coisas que não fiquem completamente fora da personalidade deles (as vezes a gente dá aquela forçadinha na barra, mas né? Dá pra engolir). SIM, TODO MUNDO QUE NÃO LEU CINZAS TEM QUE PARAR TUDO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AGORA E IR LÁ LER! Fanfic maravilhosa! Fiquei com dó da Gina e deixei ela tirar uns dias de folga hahahahaha na verdade só segui mesmo o que estava no livro a respeito disso, achei bem bacana deixar os personagens divididos, cada um num canto. NÃO VOU REVELAR NADA SOBRE ESSAS CARTAS, no momento certo vocês vão saber =P e sua torcida funcionou super! Aqui estou eu, com meu namorado me cutucando para a gente ver filme e torcendo pra ter uma pipoca no armário. =D espero que continue curtindo e acompanhando, amore. Beijos!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

A estranha cena de um Malfoy e uma Weasley correndo juntos pelos corredores de Hogwarts acabou passando despercebida pelos alunos que circulavam em polvorosa. Dedos enroscados que pareciam unidos por uma cola invisível capaz de mantê-los grudados no meio de toda aquela multidão. Mesmo que seus passos apressados lhes sacudisse, mesmo que os sapatos de Gina denunciassem sua posição e mesmo que seus sobrenomes contrariassem todas as probabilidades daquele conluio.

Tinham de concreto apenas um ao outro. E mesmo dessa forma, incertezas e temores pairavam por seus corações com intensidade, ecoando nos ouvidos palavras de insegurança. Se ao menos houvesse tempo para conversar...

Muito embora enquanto corria, um Draco meio emburrado admitia para si mesmo que até algo irrelevante e simples como aquele toque nos dedos quentes de Gina fosse capaz de lhe deixar puramente feliz. Tivera tantos sonhos e pensamentos que envolviam aquele reencontro e nenhum deles fora capaz de chegar perto ao formigamento que sentia no coração aquele momento.

Draco não foi um garoto de muitas namoradas, muito pelo contrário. Até teve algum envolvimento com Pansy e uma ou outra sonserina, mas nada que realmente lhe marcasse ou pudesse ao menos ser considerado sério. Pelo pouco interesse que elas lhe geravam até preferia não estreitar os laços, pois podia prever a dor de cabeça que aquilo ia lhe gerar no futuro. Acertou em cheio com a Parkinson, pois nos últimos tempos a menina nem lhe olhava mais na cara.

Entretanto, tinha de admitir que certas coisas lhe faziam falta (e muita), talvez tanta a ponto de tornar um simples entrelaçar de dedos em algo totalmente incrível. Não sabia dizer se aquele gesto lhe fascinava mais pela coragem de Gina em não temer ser vista ao lado dele ou se pela maciez da pele dela, que era a única que sentira em meses. O fato é que queria muito mais que um simples toque com a Weasley e essa ideia já vinha crescendo em sua cabeça há algum tempo.

Talvez fosse a lembrança dela toda arrumada na festa de casamento do irmão, ou o jeito que aqueles enormes olhos castanhos que ela tinha lhe encaravam em todas as vezes que conseguiam se encontrar, quem sabe até aquele jeito engraçado que tinha de mexer os lábios quando pensava ou o cheiro bom que emanava de seu corpo, mas Draco estava simplesmente travando uma batalha mental sobre como se posicionar diante daquela menina maluca.

Primeiro por que o estupido olhar de admiração não saia de seu rosto mesmo diante de uma ideia estapafúrdia de encontrar a Lovegood no meio de tanto bagunça. Segundo por que, de certa forma, não conseguia lutar contra isso. A distância de Gina não colaborou em nada para que seus confusos sentimentos de amizade e repudio morressem, muito pelo contrário, parece que tudo só havia aumentado.

E agora ela estava ali, numa explosão de aromas, cores e sons que ele sentira tanta falta. Correndo toda torta com aqueles sapatos barulhentos e empoeirados após a destruição que enfrentaram. Os cabelos rubros eriçados, sacudindo conforme ela corria e tentava não tropeçar nos pedregulhos ou esbarrar em alguém. E mesmo vendo-a daquele jeito, Draco não conseguia fazer seu coração não deseja-la.

Ginevra Weasley, a pessoa mais teimosa e cabeça-dura com quem já tivera o prazer de trombar durante sua existência. Irritantemente cheia de vida, teimosia e esperanças. Com os olhos chocolate mais brilhantes de todo o mundo e tantas sardas que não havia algarismos o suficiente para contar registrar. Justamente por ela que Draco achou de se apaixonar.

" _Apaixonar_ ", repetiu mentalmente a palavra como se exercitasse a ideia de sentir algo do tipo por alguém como Gina. Muito embora temesse pela não reciprocidade dela, sabia que haveriam obstáculos pela frente caso quisesse realmente se envolver com aquela menina. Uma família enorme, um Potter idiota, grifinórios irritantes e Voldemort.

Ah, é, Voldemort.

Draco sabia que na melhor das hipóteses o lorde das trevas ficaria bem chateado com sua preferências para romance. E com certeza seu pescoço iria a prêmio, assim como o de Lucius, e o Malfoy não gostava muito dessa alternativa, embora tivesse plena certeza de que era exatamente isso que o aguardaria caso resolvesse sair mais vezes em público segurando a mão quentinha de Gina entre seus dedos compridos.

Pois se na melhor das hipóteses Voldemort lhe mataria, na pior ele torturaria e assassinaria Gina a sangue frio e Draco não podia permitir algo desse tipo. Inclusive começava a repensar a resposta que dera à ruiva sobre não prendê-la em nenhuma sala do castelo e deixa-la enclausurada na estufa. Por sorte ainda não haviam dado de cara com nenhum comensal e nem sabia o que diabos faria caso isso acontecesse.

Evidentemente que não atacaria Gina, mas será que era capaz de matar um comensal, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso? Ou falharia, da mesma forma que falhara com Dumbledore? Essa duvida estava lhe deixando mais maluco que sua recente descoberta de sentimentos pela Weasley-Sete.

" _Weasley essa que, aliás, já está calada há um bom tempo_ ", Draco pensou vendo-se completamente incapaz de imaginar o que poderia se passar pela cabeça daquela menina maluca. E por mais positivo que pudesse ser a respeito da reciprocidade dela, jamais poderia sequer cogitar que ocorriam os mesmos questionamentos na mente de Gina.

As bochechas sardentas esquentavam toda vez que a ruiva dava-se conta de quão firme era o aperto dos dedos de Draco em volta dos dela. E por Merlin, como parecia dedicado em não se deixar separar por um minuto que fosse. Como se estivesse apreciando aquele momento tanto quanto ela, por mais conturbado que fosse o cenário.

Sentir coisas desse tipo só por estar com Draco mexia de verdade com os sentidos de Gina. Não bastasse toda a saudade que não podia matar da forma que queria, ainda tinha uma guerra acontecendo entre eles. O mundo todo desbando e tudo que ela precisava saber era se aquela porcaria de sentimento era recíproca, por que, de verdade, era muito estranho que não houvesse ainda UMA reclamação sequer de parte do garoto por aquele toque que já durava mais de cinco minutos.

Era esquisito e doloroso perceber que sentia-se perfeitamente atraída em manter sua mão junto com a de Draco, e, se pudesse, uniria muito mais coisas. Pensava ter perdido completamente a razão durante a guerra e estar agora preenchendo os buracos em seu inconsciente com ilusões agradáveis a respeito de alguém que não queria nada além de um conluio com ela. Uma perfeita idiota, porém mesmo esse tipo de pensamento não era forte o suficiente para desgrudar seus dedos da mão fria do Malfoy.

Não queria acreditar e nem ao menos aceitar que gostava dele. Tinha de ser atração física, carência, necessidade de contato, confusão sentimental, qualquer porcaria, mas era ridículo que estivesse realmente nutrindo sentimentos por um Malfoy.

RIDICULO.

Ah, mas aqueles olhos cinzentos...

 _\- Eu sabia!_

Foi uma voz fina e aveludada que lhe sugou de seus pensamentos e fez apertar os dedos na mão de Draco. Gina parou de correr quase que imediatamente e, de dentro de uma das salas do castelo Luna veio, toda descabelada e apontando acusadoramente para os dois, como se atestasse sua própria sanidade mental por desconfiar de algo como uma união entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley.

A ruiva levou a mão livre ao peito, na altura do coração e suspirou aliviada caminhando em sua direção. Já Draco não sabia se se alegrava pelo fim de sua busca pela garota ou se se entristecia por não dispor mais de um tempo a sós com Gina.

 _\- Eu sei que você sabia._

A tão natural resposta de Gina fez os olhos cinza de Draco voltarem-se acusadoramente para ela, desvencilhando seus dedos com um movimento arisco que fez com que a ruiva baixasse sua atenção para a mão, agora solitária. Por um segundo o Malfoy arrependeu-se do gesto impensado, mas pronunciou em voz alta seu descontentamento com uma possível traição da ruiva.

 _\- Como diabos ela sabia?_

Gina ergueu as palmas das mãos para cima em sinal de desconhecimento, fazendo até um pequeno bico antes de começar a falar. Luna teve de se conter para não rir das caras de espanto e desconfiança entre os dois e acalmou-se ao reforçar que, afinal de contas, não poderiam ser diferentes, pois por mais unidos que pudessem estar, ainda eram quem tinham de ser.

 _\- Eu não sei, Luna é muito inteligente, deve ter percebido._

 _\- Luna é muito inteligente? Sério?_

A pergunta irônica de Draco fez com que Luna lhe erguesse os olhos claros e inclinasse o rosto suavemente para a direita, demonstrando sua surpresa por aquele ataque gratuito. A loira piscou demoradamente e sacudiu uma das mãos no ar, chamando a atenção dele de forma sutil, mas que soou extremamente engraçada para Gina.

 _\- Eu estou ouvindo, Draco._

Foi com um olhar de impaciência que Draco respondeu à Luna. A fim de evitar uma discussão ou uma provável chateação por parte da amiga, Gina decidiu cortar logo aquele assunto e partir par o que interessava realmente. Até por que, ficava sempre muito zangada ao sentir que menosprezavam a Lovegood apenas por seu jeito avoado. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o Malfoy tomou às rédeas e disse com uma cautela que a Weasley desconhecia.

 _\- Olhe, não sei se damos conta de enfrentar o que está lá fora. Quer dizer, tem noção de quantos comensais...?_

Estava elaborando bem o que dizer, mas ao notar o rumo que aquela conversa tomaria, Gina não conseguiu evitar rolar os olhos e bater o pé no chão como sinal de sua indignação do que estaria por vir. O Malfoy, então, parou de falar para que ela começasse a tagarelar sobre sua covardia. " _Como sempre_ ", pontuou mentalmente.

 _\- Tenho plena noção. Por que? O que quer fazer? Fugir?_

A pergunta o deixou no mínimo desconcertado. Em momentos como aquele, em que Gina ficava toda nervosinha, Draco perguntava-se que diabos vira naquela garota tão... tão... tão integra. E a fiel admiração que sempre vinha em resposta fazia-o calar alguma ironia. Passou os dedos entre os cabelos loiros antes de responder um pouco acuado, como se estivesse de frente para um furacão.

 _\- Não._

Enquanto constrangia-se um pouquinho, Draco só conseguia pensar que se desse um passo errado, jamais teria novamente contato com os dedos quentinhos da Weasley. E concluiu que tudo teria sido em vão, as cartas, os encontros e até a cabeça de Zabini a premio. E seu rosto iluminou-se como o de um psicopata ao ver sua próxima vítima. Encarou Luna de uma forma que deixou a loira desconcertada.

 _\- Ei Lovegood. Poderia ir até as masmorras e tirar um sonserino de lá para mim?_

O queixo de Gina caiu. Teria caído até o chão, se fosse possível, e aquele ar de surpresa deixou o ego de Draco inflado. Gostava de saber que conseguia ser um pouco imprevisível, mas aquela boca horrorizada que a ruiva mantinha estava tão engraçada que teve de se conter para não cair na risada.

 _\- Um sonserino que vai nos ajudar?_

A frase era tão inacreditável que Gina mal conseguiu dizer sem soar sarcástica. O que diabos Draco andava bebendo na Mansão Malfoy? Tudo bem que ele estava ajudando-a há um bom tempo, mas não significava que todos os sonserinos fossem buscar por redenção. Quer dizer, eles eram tão terríveis...

 _\- Sim! Ele é muito bom, está no clube ridículo do professor Slughorn._

Um clarão invadiu a mente de Gina. Blaise Zabini já havia lhes ajudado anteriormente e ela duvidava seriamente que ele estivesse interessado em seguir desta forma. Até por que agora não havia favor em aberto nem era algo simples como recuperar colares e brincos. Aquilo exigiria um envolvimento às claras que o sonserino provavelmente não aprovaria.

 _\- Zabini._

Luna foi quem teve coragem de pronunciar o nome em voz alta. O Malfoy assentiu repetidamente enquanto a encarava com um sorriso aprovador de quem finalmente está testemunhando algum tipo de inteligência de um dos amigos desprezíveis de Gina.

 _\- Exatamente._

 _\- Você quer que eu vá buscar Blaise Zabini como reforço?_

A pergunta em confirmação de suas intenções tirou de Draco todo o ar brilhante de alguém que finalmente se impressiona com alguma coisa. Bufou irritado com a Lovegood e a segurou pelos ombros, empurrando suavemente na direção das escadas, como se lhe apressasse.

 _\- Ande logo, Lovegood! Não temos tempo para isso! Estaremos esperando aqui!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A:** OI MENINAS, FELIZ PASCOA!

Espero que tenham ganhado muito chocolate pra dividir comigo.

Como não estou em casa, vim mesmo só postar pra não falhar com vocês, mas não vou conseguir responde-las individualmente =( Espero que me perdoem. Muito obrigada a todas por estarem sempre aqui, comentando e me deixando encantada com as reviews mais legais do mundo. Desculpem mais uma vez por não conseguir responde-las apropriadamente hoje =( Beijos e conto com vocês aqui na próxima semana!

S2


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

 _\- E você, Weasley, vem comigo atrás do Potter, pois preciso da minha maldita varinha!_

A voz de Draco lhe tirou dos pensamentos a imagem de Luna correndo atrás de Blaise e lhe fez perceber que, de fato, a varinha que ele carregava não era a mesma que estava usando quando se encontravam no dormitório dele no ano anterior. Ainda meio extasiada pela nova informação, Gina ergueu os ombros como se não fosse nada de mais.

 _\- Você não pode simplesmente usar essa?_

Fez a pergunta em um tom que se assemelhava ao mesmo que usava para dizer " _Pare de me encher o saco_ ", mas quando deu por si já estava se esgueirando pelas colunas do castelo atrás de Draco em sua incrível e inútil missão. Espantou-se por um momento ao constatar quantas pessoas partiram em busca de algo maluco no meio daquela guerra.

 _\- É da minha mãe! Não funciona direito comigo, ela é muito estranha, quero minha varinha de volta._

Draco disse em voz baixa, procurando por Harry em meio à toda aquela confusão. Gina bufou e girou os olhos nas órbitas, meio sem paciência para toda aquela teimosia. Só de imaginar o valor que Narcisa deveria ter desembolsado para pagar por aquela varinha já conseguia crer que qualquer um no mundo devia conseguir utilizar.

 _\- Draco, por favor._

Gina o segurou pela manga da blusa e assim que Draco ouviu seu nome sair tão deliciosamente por aqueles lábios pela primeira vez em toda sua existência, resolveu acatar com o pedido dela, por mais difícil que fosse. Afinal de contas, não sabia quando teria o prazer de escutá-la lhe chamar daquele jeito novamente. Então bufou, fazendo-se de contrariado para esconder a expressão débil de felicidade que queria instalar-se em seu rosto.

 _\- Tudo bem. Mas se eu morrer em um duelo por causa dessa varinha, a culpa será sua._

Diante da acusação de Draco, Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas falsamente ofendida e sacudiu a cabeça negativa, parando de segui-lo e escorando-se a uma das grossas colunas arredondadas que sustentavam o castelo. Por sorte conseguira mudar-lhe a mente antes de subirem escadas, pois seria só um cansaço desnecessário.

 _\- Não tenho nada a ver com isso, você que não cuida direito das suas coisas._

Draco aproximou-se dela um passo e pela primeira vez na noite um ar divertido instalou-se entre eles. Um breve sorriso passou pelos lábios dos dois e a mão do Malfoy se ergueu no ar, meio insegura, deixando o coração de Gina ansioso pelo toque que, ao que tudo indicava, viria em sua bochecha. Os olhos castanhos fecharam-se tão rápida e profundamente que foi impossível não notar o desejo dela pelo contato entre os dois, e antes que os dedos finos chegassem à sua bochecha sardenta, uma voz rompeu no ar como um raio, desconcertando-os na mesma hora.

 _\- Ora, ora, ora, Draco! O que você tem aqui..._

A voz esganiçada e inconfundível de Bellatrix disse em tom de escarnio à medida que ela se aproximava. O semblante tranquilo de Gina endureceu tão subitamente que não deixou duvidas sobre sua reprovação à presença da comensal. Draco arqueou suas sobrancelhas e seguiu em silêncio, sem querer demonstrar que estava sem reação. Como uma serpente, a morena foi deslizando com os sapatos de salto para a frente dos dois.

 _\- Uma Weasley! A favorita de Harry Potter._ _Eu lembro de você._

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco caíram sobre Gina e ele a amaldiçoou mentalmente por ser tão conhecida. Maldito cabelo vermelho, malditas sardas, maldita pobreza! Malditos fossem todos os fatores que a tornassem tão reconhecível daquela forma. A ruiva, porem, manteve-se impassível e estática como uma pedra, cerrando os punhos e prestando bastante atenção na situação em que se metera. Um deslize e poderia terminar morta.

 _\- Você estava no ministério. Foi com sua ajuda que Potter escapou e acabou com a vida de Cissa!_

Pela forma como a varinha de Bellatrix tremia, deu para perceber que estava bem nervosa. Gina sabia que não poderia usar sua lábia com aquela mulher, tampouco a lógica ou charme, então decidiu que deixaria por conta de Merlin, pois simplesmente não havia nada que pudesse fazer. E, típica Weasley que era, já possuía uma resposta na ponta da língua.

 _\- Das vantagens de ser serva de Voldemort, eu suponho._

 _\- Cale a boca!_

A resposta imediata de Bellatrix veio seguida de um giro rápido no pulso com a varinha, indicando que um feitiço ia ser bem estampado na cara de Gina. Mais que depressa, Draco conseguiu erguer o braço e bloquear o ataque, deixando a ruiva e a tia boquiabertas.

 _\- Draco?_

Bellatrix perguntou com a voz falha, os olhos ridiculamente arregalados e o braço caindo lentamente ao lado do corpo. Draco sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e colocou-se à frente da ruiva em um gesto de proteção. Gina, por sua vez, engoliu seco e sentiu o coração pulsar forte dentro de seu peito. Tão forte que acreditou que sairia pulando por sua garganta a qualquer instante.

 _\- Não vai machucar a Gina._

Gina pensou que ia cair. Assim que o ouviu pronunciar seu nome, sentiu suas pernas amolecerem feito gelatina e então apoiou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Draco, que acreditou que aquele era um gesto de aprovação e ficou ainda mais convicto do que estava fazendo. Por mais que houvessem conversado e entrado num acordo, nunca chegaram a discutir a possibilidade de lutarem juntos, lado a lado, unidos em um mesmo objetivo. E essa era uma questão que assombrava a Weasley, pois jamais pensaria que o Malfoy se levantaria e tomaria seu lado em uma situação como aquela.

A surpresa agradável fizera seu coração e sua cabeça sacudirem de uma forma nunca antes vista. Será que aquilo significava que Draco gostava dela da mesma forma que ela gostava dele? Ou era apenas gratidão, algo que ele faria por um amigo? Não teve tempo suficiente para assimilar, pois no segundo seguinte ouviu a voz de Bellatrix gritar.

 _\- Seu traidor, covarde, mentiroso!_

A cada adjetivo, Bellatrix lançava um feitiço. Gina surpreendeu-se pela habilidade de Draco ao se esquivar e protege-la e assumiu que aquele provavelmente era um dos talentos que o Malfoy desenvolveu pensando apenas em sobrevivência. De uma maneira muito estranha, era como se ele soubesse (ou suspeitasse) desde sempre que precisaria saber se defender. E não estava brincando quando se gabava por ser realmente bom nisso.

 _\- Espere até Cissa saber disso! Protegendo uma Weasley!_

O sobrenome saiu quase como um escarro. Se surpreendeu por Bellatrix não cuspir no chão logo após pronunciá-lo e teve vontade de irrita-la. Porem convenceu-se de que era uma ideia terrível e descartou logo em seguida, um pouco incomodada ao notar que estava realmente sendo protegida e sem a menor chance de mostrar seu valor. Foi quando Draco soltou um ataque, surpreendendo-a e tirando-a do transe em que se permitira envolver.

 _\- Você não vai encostar nela!_

Mais alguns feitiços que Bellatrix rebateu. Um deles acabou ricocheteando na parede e fez a coluna toda trincar. A bruxa estava quase fora de si, maluca para acertar ao menos um feitiço no sobrinho, e Draco sabia que se tomasse ao menos um, estaria perdido.

 _\- Você vai morrer com ela!_

Mais um gesto brusco do pulso. Dessa vez um raio rompeu a varinha de Draco no meio, lançando-o diretamente de costas para a coluna trincada. Ele grunhiu quando sentiu o impacto e caiu no chão, levando a mão imediatamente á altura do quadril. Gina arregalou os olhos e chamou seu nome, completamente aterrorizada com a ideia de perdê-lo.

 _\- Draco!_

Mal teve tempo de correr até o loiro e já o viu contorcendo-se no chão. Foi quando notou que Bellatrix mantinha sua varinha apontada para ele com um olhar psicopata, rindo da mesma forma que quando matara Sirius Black no ministério. Seus olhos sem alma deleitavam-se d0 sofrimento do sobrinho, que pressionava os dentes tentando não gritar. Dava quase para ver a olho nu as ondas de choque correndo pelo corpo do garoto.

 _\- Pobre Draquinho. Vai ter o mesmo fim lamentável que seu estúpido pai._

Os olhos chocolate de Gina arregalaram-se ao ver a bruxa amaldiçoar Draco novamente. Um nó formou-se em seu estomago e ela reuniu sua coragem para chama-lo pelo nome numa tentativa de fazê-lo reagir. Acometida pelo medo quando não obteve uma resposta, a Weasley apontou sua varinha trincada para Bellatrix e não pensou, apenas rezou para que o feitiço não ricocheteasse e lhe estuporou. Pela primeira vez o Malfoy testemunhara a habilidade que a ruiva tinha com o feitiço, pois viu a tia sair rodopiando no ar até a parede mais próxima.

Numa urgência que vinha de seu coração, Gina correu até Draco e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Arrependeu-se ali de não terem ido atrás da varinha que estava com Harry, pois agora as coisas ficariam bem complicadas com apenas a ruiva armada. Segurou a cabeça dele com delicadeza e deitou em seu colo por um momento, averiguando a pulsação e observando a respiração irregular do garoto que tentava manter os olhos abertos para vê-la.

Antes que um dos dois pudesse ter a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, os grunhidos de Bellatrix foram ouvidos. Gina foi retirando a cabeça de Draco de seu colo, e mesmo que ele tenha tentado segurar-lhe o pulso, ergueu-se como se nada pudesse impedi-la de fazer o que achava certo. Até por que, qual seria a outra opção? Vê-lo ser torturado até ficar com os miolos fritos? Claro que não. Se fosse para morrer na guerra, que morresse atirando.

A comensal surgiu cheia de poeira nos cabelos enrolados, nas roupas escuras e até na mão que segurava a varinha. Gina manteve-se impassível, com o queixo erguido de uma maneira que Draco aprendera a admirar. Por mais que estivesse com medo, não deixava transparecer e permanecia com um semblante confiante, de alguém que poderia mover mundos e fundos com a maior facilidade do mundo.

 _\- Que linda. Ela está protegendo o namorado._

Bellatrix zombou e Gina assentiu com um suave arquear de sobrancelhas, como se estivesse farta de lutar contra aquelas palavras que saiam da boca da comensal. Não adiantava mais negar para si mesma que estava apaixonada por aquele moleque loiro e idiota caído no chão. Afinal de contas, quem é que pode controlar as ações do coração.

 _\- É exatamente isso, querida._

Então um duelo começou. Silenciosamente, Bellatrix enviava feitiços rápidos e precisos na direção da ruiva, que os rebatia da melhor maneira que conseguia. Draco apoiou-se nos cotovelos para assistir e de certa forma tudo pareceu em câmera lenta de seu ponto de vista. Os raios cortaram pelo ar e apenas conseguia ver a Weasley tentando se desvencilhar, sem sequer ter tempo de atacar. Ela parecia especialmente apreensiva e o Malfoy deduziu que havia algo errado com sua varinha e só Merlin sabia o esforço que tinha de fazer para dar alguma potencia à seus encantamentos, pois mesmo uma lasquinha na ponta do instrumento já era suficiente para comprometer seu desempenho.

Num momento, um dos feitiços da comensal acertou a menina Weasley que grunhiu antes de cair no chão. E por um longo segundo, que pareceu durar horas, Draco pensou que estava tudo acabado. Viu um sorriso de escarnio brotar nos lábios de Bellatrix, que frisou o gesto da varinha na direção da ruiva.

Sentiu-se um perfeito inútil por não poder simplesmente fazer nada. Não haveria tempo sequer para se colocar entre as duas e Merlin ajudasse a pobre Weasley naquele momento. " _Que ótimo. Vamos morrer nessa porcaria de escola e não tive tempo nem dar um par de sapatos decente para essa menina_ ".

Uma expressão de dor habitou pelo rosto de Gina, que se encolheu junto à parede e rezou baixinho por um milagre. Não foi bem da forma que ela esperava que acontecesse, mas, de fato, seu pequeno salvador rompeu pelo corredor de Hogwarts.

Como um raio laranja penoso, Pumpkin surgiu e mirou seu bico escuro e fiado bem nos olhos da comensal, que no desespero da aparição inesperada, começou a se sacudir e deixou a varinha cair, tentanto inutilmente livrar-se da ave, que piava alto, como se dissesse "Alguém faça alguma coisa!"

Draco não soube dizer de onde diabos Pumpkin havia surgido, mas assim que viu Blaise e Luna correndo juntos no fim do corredor feito malucos pôde deduzir que a ave era muito mais bem treinada que o esperado. Foi tempo suficiente para que Gina pudesse se recompor, agarrar a varinha e lançar o primeiro Avada Kedavra de sua vida. A luz verde que iluminou todo o ambiente fez com que o Malfoy desviasse a vista.

Aquele foi o primeiro momento em sua vida que Gina experimentou a vingança. Por Sirius, por Dobby e por tudo mais que aquela maldita bruxa havia feito com ela e Draco poucos minutos antes. Envergonhava-se de pensar dessa forma, mas não se arrependia nem um pouco. Dane-se a maldita índole de Harry que o impedia de matar. Se fosse para sua própria sobrevivência ou pela de Draco e seus amigos, a ruiva constatou que não titubearia em bradar o tão temido feitiço. E que Merlin a punisse por isso, que fosse, não se importava.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Pumpkin voltando para perto de Blaise, que imediatamente estendeu o braço para a coruja pousar. O corpo de sua tia caindo diretamente no chão, completamente sem vida e Gina, ah, Gina, de joelhos em sua frente, com os olhos marejados num misto de confusão, medo e esperança.

 _\- Weasley..._

Ele murmurou sem esconder um sorriso bobo. As mãos desesperadas de Gina se grudaram em suas bochechas pálidas, apertando um pouco mais do que o pretendido enquanto ela se aproximava perigosamente. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não teve tempo de perguntar nada. Os lábios carnudos daquela ruiva sardenta grudaram-se nos dele por um período de tempo que ele não soube categorizar como longo demais ou rápido demais.

Foi ali, em Hogwarts, em pleno corredor que ligava ao refeitório, no térreo, na frente de Blaise Zabini e Luna Lovegood, no meio de uma guerra, após matar sua tia, que Ginevra Weasley achara apropriado para lhe dar o primeiro beijo que trocaram em toda a vida. E justo ele, Draco Malfoy, não conseguia pensar em um momento mais apropriado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A** _Olá meninas, tudo bem?_

 _Como foi a semana de vocês? Espero que tenha sido boa, pois a minha foi cheia de más notícias e confesso que algumas me fizeram tomar medidas drásticas (como largar o inglês, por exemplo). Tudo bem que o curso não era mesmo o que eu esperava sabe? Mas fiquei desapontada por não poder seguir investindo em mim mesma. Ao menos escrever fanfic (ainda) é de graça._

 _A boa notícia é que terei mais tempo para escrever para vocês e atualizar meu site (já contei pra vocês que eu tenho um site? Acho que já, né?) e finalmente voltarei a ter uma folgada distancia entre os capítulos que posto e os que tenho escritos. Não sei por que estou desabafando aqui, mas acho que precisava falar (e vocês sempre foram muito amorosas comigo... s2)_

 _Bom, não vou conseguir mesmo rever os comentários do capítulo anterior (e me perdoem por isso) por que estou com o notebook ruim novamente e ele está me estressando com essas teclas que não teclam e tal. Mas ainda bem que tenho ele, do contrário estaria perdida._

 _Sobre esse capítulo: Vocês todas ganharam a aposta hahaha. Gina foi quem tascou o beijo nele, mas foi ele quem a chamou pelo nome primeiro. Não sei se ficou muito realista ou crível a forma como as coisas se desenrolaram nesse capítulo, mas particularmente gostei assim. Primeiro por ressaltar a importância dos demais personagens para essa união e de como algumas coisas precisavam ser resolvidas para que se permitissem algo como isso. Será que vocês vão aprovar? Estou ansiosa._

 **RÊ!** Ganhou bastante chocolate na páscoa? Graças a Deus eu não ganhei muito (sempre engordo horrores nessa época do ano). Queria ser do tipo que meu namorado é, que come O MUNDO e não engorda um grama. Inveja feelings. Pois é, Draquinho revelou primeiro em pensamento seus sentimentos (e acho que não surpreendi ninguém com o fato de ele ter aceitado os feelings primeiro, né? Hihi). Eu tive de deixar os capítulos mais curtinhos também por que muitas coisas vão acontecer em pouco período de tempo e fiquei meio assim de afogar vocês em muita informação. Espero que não tenha ficado ruim =x Pois é, saiu o beijo! Hahahaha me fala o que achou? To mega curiosa sobre a reação de vocês... x.x E sim, ainda teremos muito da Luna e do Blaise da fanfic (graças a Deus, às vezes tem que ter mais gente pra ficar bacana né? Haha). Muito obrigada pela força, Rê. Obrigada pelo comentário e por acompanhar! Conto com você aqui semana que vem! Beijos!

 **Grazy!** Acertou em cheio, eim? Hahahahaha Ah, nem falei o que vocês iam ganhar se acertassem né? Pois é, então, vocês vão ganhar POSTAGEM DUPLA na próxima semana! Show de bola eim? Fala verdade hahahaha parabéns para todas! Espero seus comentários sobre o beijo mais esperado do mundo hahahahaha. Eu vou dar uma passadinha no seu perfil para dar uma lida nessas suas aventuras literárias eim? Fiquei mega curiosa. E sim minha filha, demanda uma dedicação muito grande escrever uma fanfic. Porém quando você vê leitoras tão lindas elogiando o que você faz, compensa tudo hahahaha s2 Conta comigo que vou dar um pulinho lá! Muito obrigada por comentar e acompanhar! Conto com você!

 **Guest!** É a Cassiopee? Acho que é, eim? Hahaha de toda forma, obrigada por comentar! Fiquei super feliz que curtiu o pequeno (mas super importante passo) que foi dado esse capítulo! Espero que curta esse cap também! E sim, aos pouquinhos vocês verã BL acontecer hahahaha fiquem atentas ;D Muito obrigada por ler e comentar, conto contigo na próxima semana!

 **Gi e Carol** – Cadê? Mandem sinal de vida que eu fico preocupada com vocês!

Beijos!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

Sem fôlego.

Toda a empolgação da Weasley naquele beijo lhe deixara sem ar. As mãos bem grudadas em sua bochecha e o suspiro baixo que ela deixou escapar ao sentir que estava sendo retribuída simplesmente o fizeram arfar. Assim que se afastou um pouco do Malfoy, os olhos chocolate da garota pareceram incertos e levemente envergonhados, mas não se atreveu a falar nada.

Draco, por outro lado, ficou olhando para a ruiva sem saber o que dizer. Havia tanta coisa, tantas confissões e até mesmo uma risada que surgia quase incontrolável em seu estômago. Estava tão atordoado e surpreso que temia quebrar o pequeno encanto daquele breve momento que pareceu durar uma eternidade.

Blaise e Luna pararam de correr e começaram a se aproximar um pouco mais devagar. O rapaz, cheio de receio e com uma leve torção de nariz exposta no rosto, num claro gesto de estranhamento. Já a loira sorria, orgulhosa de si mesma por ter previsto que aquele momento iria chegar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Notando as bochechas sardentas de Gina avermelhando a cada segundo, Draco sentiu a urgência em dizer ou fazer alguma coisa sobre aquele beijo. Não queria ser rude, pois poderia perder a oportunidade de ganhar mais algum no futuro. Mas não sabia ser romântico e nada apropriado lhe passou na cabeça. Fora que, qualquer passo em falso e a Weasley soltaria fogo pelas ventas.

Então fez a única coisa que aprendeu funcionar com Gina. Sempre que agia e demonstrava, ela não se irritava tanto quanto quando trocavam palavras. E foi o que ele fez. Colocou sutilmente a ponta dos dedos nas bochechas dela e lhe beijou mais uma vez, um pouco mais calmo que da primeira, quando a ruiva quase caíra em cima dele.

Não demorou muito, nem houve tempo para hesitações ou incertezas. Para Gina, aquele beijo era a confirmação do interesse de Draco nela e que aquele momento fora igualmente esperado e desejado por ele. E isso lhe bastou para deixar um sorriso escapar entre o contato dos lábios, fazendo com que se separassem por um segundo e trocassem um olhar.

 _\- O que vamos fazer agora?_

Foi Gina quem teve a coragem para perguntar. Draco ajeitou-se sentado no chão e suspirou, coçando a cabeça e soltando uma risada curta. Não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer (e se é que havia algo a ser feito) mas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e não conseguiu esconder sua falta de resposta.

 _\- Acho que temos que sobreviver primeiro._

 _\- Isso seria legal._

Foi Blaise quem disse, um pouco impaciente. Ainda não entendia o motivo de ter sido escalado para aquela guerra, mas tinha certeza que não fora para ficar olhando Draco e Gina trocando germes. Luna lhe olhou um momento com aqueles olhos perolados, como se o analisasse antes de começar a falar.

 _\- Eu tenho certeza que Gina tem um plano. Não tem, Gina?_

" _Não_ ", Gina pensou enquanto encarava Luna sem saber que diabos dizer. Com Draco sem varinha tinha certeza de que as coisas iriam ser bem mais complicadas. Claro que havia a possibilidade de surrupiar a de Bellatrix, mas se ele já estava tendo problemas com o instrumento de Narcisa, imagine com o daquela maluca psicótica. E não dava exatamente tempo de ir procurar por Harry e pedir a ele que devolvesse...

Draco virou os olhos para Gina com certo deboche. Cruzou os braços e não evitou o sorriso descarado, erguendo as sobrancelhas e apoiando as costas na parede de tijolinhos. Por um instante, ela pensou que devia estar maluca por se deixar apaixonar por aquele idiota.

 _\- É, Gina. Conte-nos sobre seu plano._

" _Maldito_ ", Gina concluiu enquanto o fulminava com os olhos castanhos. Porém, o fato de ouvir seu nome sair da boca do Malfoy lhe dava certa empolgação. Será que ele se acostumara com a ideia de chama-la daquela forma? Ou será que aquilo acabaria quando Voldemort fosse derrotado e já não precisassem mais um do outro? Tinha medo só de pensar.

Entretanto focou seu raciocínio em tentar encontrar um plano. Não podia ser pega pelos irmãos ou por Harry e Hermione que seria novamente enclausurada na Sala Precisa. Porém, sabia que podia contribuir (e muito) com aquela situação toda. Não queria simplesmente se esconder como uma mocinha indefesa, aquilo não combinava nem um pouquinho com sua personalidade.

Estava mesmo doida para ir unir-se à Tonks e Lupin na frente, mas não podia colocar Draco lá sem uma porcaria de uma varinha, ainda mais quando a sua própria não estava sendo de grande valia. Se ao menos houvesse alguém com quem pudesse contar e que não fosse usar o instrumento mágico... Mas quem diabos não lutaria naquela maldita guerra?

Então uma luz iluminou seus pensamentos. Virou-se para os três e sorriu, marota, assumindo um semblante idêntico ao dos gêmeos quando aprontavam alguma coisa.

 _\- Primeiro vamos conseguir uma varinha para Draco._

O Malfoy travou ao ouvir seu nome. Pela primeira vez a ruiva não o chamara pelo sobrenome e Draco assumiu que ela havia captado a mensagem de que não eram mais apenas aliados de guerra. Porém, não teve tempo para deslumbrar daquela descoberta. Quando deu por si, já estava correndo ao lado da ruiva, Luna e Blaise em busca de uma varinha que sabe-se lá Merlin quem iria arranjar.

Só conseguia mesmo pensar que Gina era completamente maluca. E que isso a tornava ainda mais incrível.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amico Carrow revirava as gavetas da mesa da diretoria com certa urgência. Seus dedos grandes desajeitavam os pergaminhos e alguns pequenos frascos com rapidez, procurando pelo bendito objeto que jurava estar ali há muito pouco tempo! Será que o maldito Snape havia feito uma peneira em seus materiais e retirado aquela porcaria dali?

Desde sempre, Amico guardava escondido da irmã um saquinho de galeões que tomava dos alunos por meio de chantagem ou só por punição mesmo. Com as coisas indo pelo rumo que iam, achou de bom gosto retirar seu pequeno tesouro dali e começar vida nova em qualquer outra parte do mundo. Afinal de contas, quem daria por sua ausência? Com certeza Aleto já devia ter sido mandada dessa para uma melhor (ou pior) e ele que não ficaria lá para contemplar o triste fim de Voldemort.

Estava tão aflito em sua procura que não notou quando a estátua se mexeu e sequer ouviu os passos de quatro jovens subindo pelos degraus. Blaise foi quem entrou primeiro, já com a varinha apontada para Amico, que quase caiu para trás com o susto de ver o aluno ali.

 _\- Zabini, por Merlin! Que merda está fazendo aqui?!_

Blaise ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e teve que se conter para não dar risada. Quando Gina lhe dissera sua ideia, foi como música para seus ouvidos. Então se prontificou a ser o primeiro a entrar e dar a cartada para o Carrow. Era realmente como diziam: vingança é um prato que se come frio. E aquele ali já estava na temperatura ideal para o Zabini.

Afinal de contas, se aquele imbecil pensava que ia ofender sua mãe, levar os galeões que Draco enviara e que tudo ficaria numa boa, estava redondamente enganado. Não era por ser calado que Blaise era idiota e estava prestes a ter sua redenção. Não tinha nenhuma gota de grifinória dentro de si, portanto para soltar um Avada Kedavra e resolver a situação não custava muito.

 _\- Você sabe, Amico, eu realmente preciso acertar umas contas com você._

Draco, Gina e Luna foram entrando e pararam de frente para as escadas, como se realmente só estivessem esperando Blaise resolver o assunto. A ruiva olhava para Amico como se fosse lhe morder a qualquer momento. Extremamente ressentida e irritada por toda a tortura que fora submetida durante o tempo em que ficou em Hogwarts, a Weasley permitiu que o Zabini tomasse as rédeas daquela situação simplesmente por acreditar que daria um fim doloroso ao maldito comensal.

E ela não fazia ideia de quão correta estava. Mesmo que soubesse que fora ele quem recuperara seus objetos e os de Luna, não imaginava quão difícil e humilhante aquilo poderia ter sido. Sentia que devia aquele gosto à Blaise e, como Draco lhe ensinara anteriormente, não havia nada pior neste mundo que dever favores a um sonserino.

 _\- Vocês devem estar malucos se acreditam que vai ser tão fácil._

Amico disse quase rosnando enquanto tirava da capa sua varinha. Blaise assentiu e ergueu o braço direito, fazendo com que Pumpkin voasse. A coruja escolheu bem a cabeça de Luna para pousar, o que fez a loira sorrir e fechar os olhos com tranquilidade, erguendo a mão para acariciar o bico da ave que piou baixinho, como se já conhecesse a garota há anos.

 _\- Você deve estar maluco se acredita que vai ser difícil._

E após a frase desafiadora de Blaise, o duelo começou. Foi rápido, como deveria ser, com feitiços voando e ricocheteando um no outro. Gina não esperava que o rapaz fosse realmente bom em combate e trocou um olhar admirado com Luna, que fez um gesto de aprovação com o rosto enquanto continuava acariciando a ave.

Foi quando um raio verde saiu da varinha de Amico e encontrou-se com um azul vindo de Blaise que Gina percebeu que as coisas estavam perigosas. Se o comensal vencesse aquela disputa, com certeza que o Zabini não ia sobreviver para contar a história. Então se virou para Draco com aflição e viu que ele não esboçava qualquer reação.

Olhava com calma e atenção para o duelo, mas parecia tão absurdamente seguro de que Blaise resolveria aquilo que não moveu um músculo quando os feitiços se encontraram. Inclusive, Gina jurou ter visto seus olhos cinzentos rolarem nas órbitas. Foi como se ele dissesse " _Ande logo com essa merda, Zabini_ ".

Nem mesmo Pumpkin parecia preocupada. A coruja mantinha a expressão sorridente devido aos traços de seu rosto arredondado e Gina percebeu estar no meio de uma situação totalmente diferente ali. Não era como se Blaise estivesse no mesmo nível de Amico e se esforçasse para acompanhar o comensal. Não, isso estava errado, não era disso que se tratava.

De uma forma meio sádica, Blaise estava pegando leve com Amico para que ele realmente se esforçasse no duelo e tentasse sair daquela vivo. O que, com toda certeza, não iria acontecer. Por mais velho que o comensal pudesse ser, Zabini era extremamente esforçado e aprendera muitas coisas praticando com Draco e Snape no decorrer dos anos. Se tinha algo que sabia, era duelar. E não era do tipo que costumava perder.

Blaise acabou vencendo o primeiro embate entre feitiços e Amico rodopiou no ar, batendo com as costas na estante, onde diversos frascos e pergaminhos caíram em sua cabeça. Ele girou a varinha de uma forma exagerada e uma serpente de fogo saiu na direção do comensal, contornando-o com o corpo e mordendo-lhe a cabeça. Sem tempo para reagir e despreparado para receber aquele tipo de ataque, Carrow gritou enquanto sentia o corpo todo queimar. Tateou o chão em busca de sua varinha, mas ela já estava nas mãos do Zabini, que sorria.

Ele correu desesperado pela sala enquanto seu corpo pegava fogo. Luna desviou o olhar e começou a descer as escadas com Pumpkin em sua cabeça. Draco deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Gina e indicou que ela fizesse o mesmo, mas a ruiva sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Queria ver até o fim aquele maldito que torturara a ela e seus amigos morrer de forma lenta e dolorosa, exatamente como esperava que Blaise fizesse.

Atordoado pela dor, Amico desmaiou. E antes que aquela fumaça terrível lhes sufocasse, Blaise fez com que tudo aquilo desaparecesse, inclusive o fogo e o cheiro terrível de queimado. Lançou um Avada Kedrava no Carrow e tirou o pouco de vida que lhe restava, respirando fundo para finalmente dar-se conta do que havia feito.

Nunca em sua vida pensou que seria capaz de realizar uma morte como aquela. Porém não conseguia se arrepender de dar ao mais terrível carrasco de Hogwarts o fim que merecia. Por ter torturado Gina, seus amigos, alunos mais novos, mais velhos, ter assumido um posto que não era de seu direito e insultado a mãe e a inteligência de Blaise.

E foi assim que Amico Carrow morreu. Queimado, na sala do diretor, seu lugar favorito na escola. Sem sua varinha e coberto por pergaminhos e cacos de vidro. Blaise tirou um galeão do bolso e jogou sobre seu corpo sem vida, como se desse a um mendigo uma esmola.

 _\- Aqui está sua nova varinha._

Foi a última coisa que Blaise disse dentro daquela sala, entregando a varinha de Carrow para Draco antes de descer as escadas junto com a Weasley e o Malfoy, que não se atreveram a pronunciar uma palavra sequer sobre o que acontecera ali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A:** Pausa dramática após o final do capítulo.

Como prometi, hoje haverá postagem dupla, então não se desesperem, na sequencia o capítulo hahahaha. Porém, resolvi vir responder os comentários neste, que seria o capítulo da semana.

 **Gi** – Sem problemas mulher! Se organiza direitinho, sem pressa! Beijos e boa sorte!

 **Grazy** – Hahahaha que bom que você curtiu! Muito mais vem por ai ;D. Ah, muito obrigada! Eu vejo o Blaise como uma pessoa meio retraída, não exatamente tímida, mas calada. Quando abre a boca, é só pra soltar pérolas hahahaha. Pode apostar que irá ter mais beijo! E muito obrigada, no fim acabou que deu tudo certo. Espero que você continue curtindo. Muito obrigada mesmo! (PS: comecei a ler sua fanfic! Não comentei ainda pq não consegui ler todos os capítulos, mas estou curtindo! Em breve te mando uma review =D).

 **Cassi** – Já tava mais que na hora desse beijo rolar né? Hahahahaha Acho que enrolei até demais, mas não conseguia simplesmente fazer essa cena antes e soar natural. Acho que ficou bem pontual e fico feliz que vocês tenham curtido! Muito obrigada mesmo! Fiquei super triste com a notícia do seu cãozinho (sou louca por animais) e agradeço muito por utilizar a fanfic como forma de distração. Fiquei muito honrada com seu comentário e fico feliz em poder ajudar nessa situação de alguma forma. Muita força pra vocês nesse momento. Ah, o site se chama Capitão Quadrinho. É sobre entretenimento. =D Espero que continue curtindo. Beijos!

 **Carol** – Oi mulher! Hahahaha no fim tudo acabou bem, né (até muito bem). Espero que continue curtindo! Beijos e até o próximo!

 **Re** – Não me importo não, pode falar palavrão hahahahahaha Até por que essa foi a cena mais esperada dessa fanfic e acho super válido. Fiquei super feliz que você curtiu! Fiquei meio tensa, pq vocês estavam muito ansiosas com esse beijo e não quis decepcionar né? Hahahaha Pois é, Gina matou a Bellatrix. Tudo bem que houve muita ajuda envolvida (por que não poderia ser de outra forma, não é?) mas ela virou uma assassina. E agora? Será que isso vai contar depois? HM, aguardemos! Então, eu conto como se fosse ele a dizer primeiro sabe? Não por ela ter dito sem querer, mas por ele ter dito da forma que foi. A Gina nem se ligou no que disse, embora ele tenha notado, mas foi assim que tomou uma posição para romper essa barreira. Mas isso é coisa da minha cabeça hahahahaha. Draco tem que saber duelar, fico passada quando fazem dele um inútil. Ele é comensal, por mais Malfoy que seja sempre foi destaque nas aulas poxa. Tem que saber chutar umas bundas né? Hahahahaha. Vai ter romance siiim, mas tudo no seu momento. Por hora temos uma situação maior pra resolver e acho que vocês vão ficar bem tristes e felizes ao mesmo tempo com a forma que as coisas irão correr hahahaha. Muito obrigada pelo apoio Re, acabou que as coisas se acertaram e saíram melhor que a encomenda hahahaha. Eu fazia só pelo certificado, mas acabou que saiu tudo certo. Eu vou procurar segui-lo, é que não tenha insta pq não cabe no meu celular, mas assim que conseguir um celular decente eu preparo isso hahahaha. Muito obrigada pela dica valiosa! Ah, o site se chama Capitão Quadrinho e é sobre entretenimento. Tá bem no comecinho ainda, mas é meu bebe s2. Muito obrigada por comentar, espero que continue curtindo! Beijos!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

Embora Gina tivesse certeza de que não haveria ninguém chorando a morte de Amico Carrow, ficou muito mais tranquila ao abandonar a cena do crime. Saíra silenciosamente ao lado de Luna, Draco e Blaise. Os quatro não trocaram palavras após o ocorrido, e honestamente a Weasley achava melhor assim.

Claro que sentia que precisava ouvir algo de Blaise, especialmente após aquela morte totalmente incomum e violenta. Entretanto, como poderia culpa-lo por alguma coisa se ela mesma solicitara que fosse daquela forma? Especialmente após lançar um Avada Kedavra bem no meio da cara de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ela virou os olhos para Draco e o encarou em silêncio enquanto caminhavam. Como será que ele devia estar se sentindo? Quer dizer, simplesmente acabara de matar sua tia, tascar-lhe um baita beijo e instruir seu melhor amigo à se tornar um assassino. Que diabos será que o jovem Malfoy estaria pensando sobre ela?

Draco parecia anestesiado. Não conseguia raciocinar muito bem e apenas caminhava, com o pensamento distante e grudado à memória do beijo da Weasley. Claro que ver sua tia morta não entraria em sua lista de Top 10 melhores momentos em Hogwarts, mas entendia perfeitamente que se Gina não tivesse feito o que fez, provavelmente estariam mortos agora. Podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era idiota.

Agora se perguntava se conseguiriam sair de lá com vida. Claro que a vingança contra o Carrow fora incrível, mas estava meio desanimado sobre os demais combates. Quer dizer, Gina havia dito algo sobre procurar pela mulher do lobisomem, mas aquilo não lhe deixara muito empolgado, especialmente por que nenhum comensal podia vê-los juntos e sobreviver para contar a história. Seria bem problemático se acontecesse.

Da mesma forma que não seria nem um pouco agradável se algum familiar de Gina os visse. Talvez fosse menos catastrófico, mas igualmente problemático. Sabia que eram sete irmãos, mas duvidava que seriam os únicos a se doer caso ele simplesmente surgisse ao lado da ruiva caçula. Provavelmente seria mais destroçado que comida de tubarão.

Isso sem falar dos outros. Já não bastava ter agora de se preocupar com Blaise, ainda teria de tomar cuidado com Pumpkin e Luna. Sinceramente, acreditava que a coruja fosse ser de mais valia, mas seguia aguardando algum lapso da tão famosa inteligência que Gina alegava habitar a cabeça loira da Lovegood. Que ela realmente fosse ao menos boa na porcaria do Patrono, pois ouvira falar que havia uma bela porção de dementadores do lado de fora do castelo aquela noite.

E foi então que, como um impacto silencioso, de repente as coisas pareceram ficar em câmera lenta para Gina. Ela trocou um olhar confuso com o restante do grupo, que parecia tão atordoado quanto ela. Então uma voz já conhecida se manifestou, e pareceu que o som vinha de todos os lugares, de maneira apavorante.

" _Vocês lutaram valorosamente_ ", iniciou a voz de Voldemort, " _Lorde Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura. Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isso aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício_ ".

" _Lorde Voldemort é misericordioso_ ", a voz continuou, " _Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente. Vocês tem uma hora. Deem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos. Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente_ ".

 _\- O homem tem um ponto._

O comentário de Blaise gerou uma cotovelada quase involuntária de Luna, que não conseguia imaginar como o garoto conseguia manter qualquer pensamento que fosse com aquela voz em sua cabeça. Entretanto, Voldemort continuava a falar, sem qualquer cerimonia.

" _Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida_ ", Voldemort afirmou, " _Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora_ ".

Então a voz cessou, ainda ecoando com as últimas palavras, como se quisesse ressaltá-las não somente para Harry, mas para todo mundo. Draco detestava esse jeito exibicionista de Voldemort, mas tinha certeza de que a pressão moral fosse mesmo, talvez, o único meio de fazer o maldito testa rachada ceder. Não duvidava nada de que ele fosse visto nos próximos minutos correndo feito uma gazela na direção da floresta, tamanha sua burrice. Então girou os olhos prateados pra Gina, que se mantinha paralisada.

" _Mortos_ ". A palavra repetiu-se em sua cabeça diversas vezes. Gina tinha certeza que ele dissera algo sobre mortos. Seus olhos castanhos arregalaram e ela prendeu o ar em seus pulmões antes de sair correndo em direção ao salão principal. Seus sapatinhos seguiram fazendo barulho e denunciando sua presença. Nem por uma vez ela olhou para trás. Se tivesse, veria Draco paralisado na beirada da entrada, com os olhos grudados nos Weasley, por mais longe que estivessem.

Mesmo antes de Gina, o Malfoy pode perceber que estavam reunidos em volta de um corpo. E desviou o olhar, tentando não calcular qual dos cabeça vermelha estaria morto. Não queria ver, não queria nem imaginar quão devastada a Weasley iria ficar com aquilo e, se pudesse, teria se unido à ela para enfrentar o momento difícil. Entretanto, seu bom senso o impediu por meio de uma voz gritando em sua cabeça " _Ela não te ama, Draco. Aquele beijo foi só um impulso_ ".

Enquanto Gina corria na direção de sua família, ignorante de que um deles estava morto, Draco pensou em todo o estardalhaço que aconteceria caso ele se juntasse a ela. Dominado pela certeza de que a Weasley devia ter estado muito solitária durante os tempos da guerra e por isso lhe beijara, o Malfoy apenas virou-se de costas para o salão e caminhou na direção oposta, rumando para o jardim.

Luna girou os olhos perolados para Gina e logo em seguida para Draco. Ela estendeu o antebraço onde Pumpkin estava empoleirada na direção de Blaise e a coruja pulou de volta para seu dono, como se entendesse perfeitamente o recado. A loira saiu caminhando tranquilamente atrás da ruiva, como se soubesse exatamente o que devia fazer.

Blaise ficou olhando para as costas dela enquanto se afastava, toda empoeirada e machucada. Caminhava tão suavemente dentre a destruição do castelo que mais parecia um anjo. Podia sentir o calor se afastando conforme ela seguia e percebeu que a energia positiva que se instalara entre eles era de responsabilidade da menina aluada da corvinal. Então sorriu, sem poder prender o sorriso, constatando que o Malfoy havia se envolvido com pessoas peculiares àquele ano.

Assim que viu Gina chegar ao lado dos familiares e ceder de joelhos no chão, Blaise virou as costas e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Draco. Com toda certeza não precisava ver aquilo e achou digno dar à Weasley um momento de privacidade com seus familiares. Afinal de contas, não devia ser nada fácil presenciar algo como aquilo. Então acarinhou o bico de Pumpkin, que baixou a cabeça ao sentir o toque do sonserino e piou baixinho como se em agradecimento.

Gina mal percebeu a dor em seus joelhos pela queda abrupta. Foi se puxando para perto do corpo do irmão de forma desajeitada e deitou-se sobre seu peito, despejando suas lágrimas em um choro barulhento. Sempre tentando ser positiva, ao ver sua família reunida pensou tratar-se de um ferimento ou algum conhecido morto. Mas nunca, nem em seus mais terríveis pesadelos, esperaria encontrar Fred morto.

Não conseguia nem erguer os olhos para ver Jorge ou seus outros irmãos. Conseguia ouvir sua mãe fungando baixinho pelas lágrimas e sentiu seu peito arder, pedindo por ar enquanto ela chorava copiosamente sobre o peito de Fred. Perguntava-se qual a parcela de culpa do rapaz naquilo tudo para merecer um fim como aquele. " _Quantas vidas mais serão sacrificadas em prol desta causa ridícula dos infernos?_ " seu cérebro praticamente gritava.

Foi como se o chão se abrisse sob seus pés. Gina sempre imaginou sua família como algo intocável. Aquilo que tinha de concreto, sua base, seu lugar para retornar. E perceber seus devaneios infantis dissipando-se bem na frente de seus olhos foi realmente doloroso. Saber que nunca mais ouviria a risada de Fred ou seria pega em alguma de suas travessuras criou uma enorme rachadura em seu coração.

Seus dedos vermelhos seguravam com força um pouquinho do tecido da camisa rasgada e ensanguentada que o irmão usava. Ela fungou enquanto se deixava levar pelo sentimento, convencida de que aquela era a maior dor que já sentira em toda sua vida. Não havia maldição ou feitiço capaz de provocar algo como aquilo. Jamais haveria.

Então sentiu a delicada e fria mão de Luna tocar-lhe o ombro. Foi com suavidade que a loira abaixou-se ao seu lado e tirou seus cabelos da frente do rosto, úmidos pelas lágrimas e desgrenhados por todo o inferno que passaram antes. Os dedos da amiga se apertaram com suavidade no ombro da ruiva e foi o suficiente para que Gina entendesse que devia ser forte.

Ela abraçou Luna por um tempo enquanto a loira apoiava os dedos em suas costas, como se tentasse lhe acalmar. Fechou os olhos cinzentos e respirou fundo, erguendo-se aos pouquinhos e levantando Gina junto com ela, desvencilhando-se do abraço e passando as pontas dos dedos pelas bochechas molhadas de lágrimas da Weasley.

 _\- Minha mãe sempre dizia que as coisas que nos pertencem sempre acabam voltando para nós. Basta saber prestar atenção._

Completamente incapaz de dizer ou perguntar qualquer coisa, Gina apenas assentiu, respirando fundo e contendo suas lágrimas da melhor forma que pôde. Seu rosto inchado e avermelhado ficou extremamente chamativo, mas ela realmente não se importou nem um pouco com isso.

Finalmente reparou a presença dos corpos de Tonks e Lupin, um ao lado do outro, completamente sem vida. Mais lágrimas grossas rolaram por seu rosto ao ver o professor morto e não quis nem imaginar como seria para o pequeno bebe que os dois deixaram sozinho no mundo. Claro que não ficaria desamparado, jamais, de forma alguma, mas nada seria como ter uma mãe e um pai. Ainda mais quando se tratava de um casal tão incrível e que sem dúvidas daria uma excelente criação para o pequeno.

Molly ajoelhou-se ao lado de Fred mais uma vez e passou seus dedos pelos cabelos ruivos do garoto, que parecia pálido e abatido. Finalmente tomou coragem e virou seus olhos para Jorge. Ele mantinha-se em um estado de anestesia tão grande que Gina temeu dizer ou fazer alguma coisa e acabar provocando-lhe lágrimas como as dela.

Deu uma checada a seu redor e pôde ver alguns professores como Minerva e Slughorn com um ar extremamente cansado e desesperançoso. Viu a avó de Neville ao lado do garoto, que parecia ter acabado de ter aula de poções com Simas e levar uma grande explosão no meio do rosto. Estava todo cheio de fuligem, assim como ela própria.

Seu olhar caiu sobre o corpo de Colin Creevey e Gina sentiu uma pontada em seu estomago. Mesmo que estivessem afastados durante aquele ano letivo, sempre nutriram grande amizade um pelo outro. E vê-lo ali, deitado, como se estivesse em um cochilo, cheio de cortes espalhados pela bochecha e nas mãos, era de partir o coração.

Sentia-se uma perfeita inútil diante de tantas mortes que não pudera evitar e jamais percebera que poderia ter acontecido. Seu coração com certeza estava sangrando por todas as perdas que contabilizava e a cada um que percebia ter perdido, pensava que acabaria cedendo de joelhos novamente, tamanha tremedeira de suas pernas.

Ficou pensando se não poderia ter feito alguma coisa. Se não poderia ter ajudado. Se não poderia ter impedido. Talvez, se não tivesse ido brigar com o Carrow pudesse ter salvado Tonks, como havia planejado desde o início. Um suspiro sonoro raspou sua garganta e escapou por seus lábios inchados pelo choro só de imaginar o quão relevante poderia ter sido sua presença para a vida do irmão. Porém, não se arrependia de ter ficado ao lado de Draco, pois tinha consciência de que seu papel fora igualmente relevante, livrando-se de dois inimigos poderosos.

E foi então que o salão todo se calou. Assim que olhou para a porta de entrada viu Harry entrar ao lado de Rony e Hermione. Os três estavam terríveis, como se houvessem passado pelo inferno, mas ao menos estavam vivos. E foi então que o coração de Gina inundou-se de uma raiva desconhecida por Potter. Uma que ela nunca sentira antes.

Pois concluiu que a culpa da morte de Dobby, Sirius, Olho-Tonto, Fred e Dumbledore eram, na verdade, dele. O maldito menino que sobrevive às custas das vidas de todos à seu redor. Então virou suas costas no instante seguinte e deixou o salão com uma Luna preocupada em seu encalço.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove**

Assim que chegou ao lado de fora, Gina pôde ver Draco e Blaise sentados no chão, escorados à um dos pilares de tijolinhos que cercavam o pátio vazio. Todos se mantinham no salão, não havia nem sinal de vida naquela região além dos dois garotos e a Weasley achou melhor assim. Não queria ficar desfilando por ai sendo esfaqueada por olhares de piedade e compaixão pela morte de Fred.

Porém, viu um traço desse olhar no rosto de Draco e Blaise quando a viram aproximar-se com passos pesados e os punhos cerrados pela raiva que a fizera se afastar de seus familiares. O Malfoy acompanhou com o olhar sua aproximação, mas não se moveu. Pareceu fixado demais em seu rosto vermelho e inchado pelo choro para emitir qualquer tipo de comentário.

Gina parou de caminhar e ficou olhando sem piscar para Draco naquele que o garoto considerou ser o momento mais tenso entre eles. Com o passar do tempo, ganhara certa confiança na ruiva. Podiam falar sobre muitas coisas, mas se tinha um tópico que sempre os fazia divergir era quando ele fazia qualquer espécie de comentário a respeito da família superpopulosa da Weasley.

Tudo bem que agora não era hora de piadinhas, mas mesmo assim não fazia a menor ideia do que dizer para a garota. Primeiro por que não queria arriscar qual dos coelhos teria morrido, segundo por que o rosto de Gina já estava demasiado vermelho e inchado para que ainda a irritasse mais ou pouco ou acabasse lhe provocando lágrimas pela indelicadeza na situação.

Fora isso, havia o fato de que estava perfeitamente sem a menor ideia de como agir com ela depois daquele beijo desajeitado que ela lhe dera logo após matar sua tia. Sua cabeça rodava entre a possibilidade do impulso e do querer e era realmente difícil imaginar o tipo de coisa que poderia passar na cabeça da menina durante uma guerra.

Ainda tinha de considerar que, por mais especifico e objetivo que fosse, caso Gina visse maldade onde não havia ou interpretasse errado alguma de suas frases encarando como uma vingancinha pelo tratamento de megera que ela lhe dera quando fora até A Toca para contar sobre a morte de Lucius, estaria tudo perdido. Não, que Merlin tirasse da cabeça maluca dela esse tipo de concepção!

Então, após um longo silêncio e várias vezes em que os olhos de Blaise passearam da Weasley para o Malfoy numa tentativa de saber de onde viria a primeira frase, o loiro finalmente falou.

 _\- O que você vai querer fazer?_

Gina encheu os pulmões de ar e recomeçou a chorar. E com suas lágrimas grossas, iam-se todas as esperanças de Draco de não tornar aquilo mais difícil e traumático do que deveria ser.

Completamente sem jeito diante de Gina chorando, ele se levantou. Os braços dela envolviam o próprio corpo de forma que parecia estar se abraçando para poder suportar toda aquela dor que lutava dentro da caixa de seu peito. Blaise desviou o olhar para não guardar na memória a cena da ruiva chorando enquanto Draco andava meio desequilibrado até ela. Suas pernas falharam, talvez pelo tempo que passara sentado, ou talvez por que simplesmente detestava vê-la daquela forma. De todo jeito, passou seus braços compridos ao redor do corpo miúdo da Weasley e apertou seu rosto molhado em seu pescoço.

Um pouco surpresa pelo gesto, Gina arquejou antes de abrir lentamente seus braços e retribuir o abraço. De todas as coisas que imaginou poderem sair da boca de Draco, nunca sequer cogitou que ele deixaria a seu inteiro critério o rumo que tomariam a partir dali. Agradeceu mentalmente que ele não tivesse feito uma pergunta estupida do tipo " _como você está se sentindo_ " e agora se sentia um pouco menos pior no meio daquele abraço cheirando a pó e suor que ele lhe dava.

Luna parou ao lado do pilar onde Blaise ainda mantinha-se sentado e foi descendo devagar, com as costas escoradas nos tijolinhos, mas sem exatamente fazer muito barulho. De fato, ele quase se assustou ao vê-la deslizando para seu lado naquele momento, olhando para Draco e Gina com um semblante certamente satisfeito.

 _\- Onde está Pumpkin?_

Definitivamente surpreso com a pergunta, Blaise apenas apontou para o céu. Dava para ver a coruja dando um belo voo em círculos, como se aproveitasse o tempo restrito de liberdade que teria direito. O Zabini nem gostava de pensar nisso, pois lhe irritava profundamente ter que contar com a participação de Pumpkin em plena guerra. Porém, sentia-se muito melhor tendo-a ao alcance dos olhos e reconhecia que, se não fosse por ela, talvez Bellatrix ainda estivesse viva.

Luna ficou observando a coruja um tempo, no mais perfeito silêncio, e Blaise supôs que já teria visto o máximo de atuação da Lovegood por um dia. Mas não. Já estava quase se animando com o silêncio estabelecido entre eles quando ela tornou a falar.

 _\- É verdade que sonserinos não sabem conjurar o patrono?_

Os olhos de Blaise voltaram-se para ela sem muita paciência. Era muito fácil andar com Draco e Gina, pois eles realmente não eram exatamente do tipo que procuravam conforto em palavras no meio de uma guerra. Mas não Luna. Ela gostava de falar e puxar assunto. Tinha até um prazer em conhecer as pessoas. E Zabini definitivamente não estava em um de seus melhores dias.

 _\- Não. Você vê, nós bebemos sangue de corvinais no café da manhã e isso impede que saiamos por ai jogando animais brilhantes nas pessoas._

Zabini esperou ao menos uma cara de nojo vinda dela. Uma girada de olhar, uma bufada ou que ao menos se retirasse. Qualquer coisa. Mas não imaginava que ela fosse simplesmente rir da forma que estava fazendo. Era uma risada gostosa e sincera, mas não exagerada, e também durou muito pouco, mas foi o bastante pra fazer com que Gina e Draco se separassem do abraço em que haviam se envolvido.

Um pouco desconcertada, a ruiva esfregou as palmas das mãos no rosto para limpar as lágrimas e Draco coçou a nuca, porém sem desgrudar os olhos um do outro por um segundo sequer. E foi ali, bem no meio daquela situação que Hermione apareceu esbaforida, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e encarando Gina como se ela fosse sua ultima esperança.

Sem parecer dar importância alguma à Blaise, Luna, Draco e à enorme coruja laranja que os sobrevoava, Hermione aproximou-se meio cambaleante de Gina, com os cabelos mais armados que o de costume, igualmente cheia de fuligem e poeira quanto a Weasley. Colocou as mãos em seus ombros, olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos chocolate e disse:

 _\- Gina... Harry foi se encontrar com Voldemort... Na floresta..._

Os olhos de Gina piscaram várias vezes no mesmo segundo. Ela parecia não ter entendido ou estar completamente desacreditada. Na verdade não dava exatamente para saber o que ela estava pensando e Draco, por um segundo, teve medo de que a ruiva fosse voltar a chorar. O rostinho delicado e rosado da Weasley ainda estava inchado devido ao pranto e ela agora permanecia ali, estática, como uma pedra.

Draco pensou que Gina fosse desabar no chão. Que ela iria até soluçar diante da hipótese quase concreta de perder Harry Potter. Afinal de contas, era com ele que a Weasley sonhava desde pequena. Era nos braços dele que queria estar e era naquele par de olhos verdes presunçosos que se inspirava para escrever ridículos cartões do dia dos namorados.

Quis desviar o olhar para não ter a terrível visão de Gina recobrando sua consciência e sentindo novamente as mesmas coisas que sempre sentira pelo maldito cicatriz. E nem mesmo poderia culpa-la, pois, afinal de contas, era o certo a se fazer. Com quem ela deveria ficar? Com o filho de um dos maiores inimigos de sua família ou com o herói? O sempre bondoso testa rachada? Para Draco, essa era uma luta perdida.

Porém, mesmo com sua súbita vontade de desviar o olhar, permaneceu com os olhos vidrados nela. Como se uma esperança quase solida a envolvesse feito um laço lançado pelos olhos cinzentos do Malfoy. Sabia que a chance de ver uma cena desagradável era imensa, mas teve que permanecer ali para se certificar. Precisava dessa confirmação como seu pulmão necessitava de ar.

 _\- Está certo... Qual é o plano?_

Foi essa a resposta que saiu da boca inchada de Gina. Os olhos de Blaise voltaram-se para ela com uma surpresa gritante. Luna foi colocando-se de pé e caminhando até Hermione, que ainda encarava a Weasley com um semblante engraçado, de alguém que não sabe se está vivendo a vida real ou apenas uma ilusão. Draco, por outro lado, não pôde evitar uma exclamação seguida de um sorriso quase invisível.

Lá estava ela, Gina Weasley, equilibrada em seus joelhos sujos sem qualquer sinal de tremedeira. Os olhos chocolate voltados para Hermione com interesse, na expectativa de alguma instrução enquanto seus cabelos vermelhos empoeirados faziam um engraçado contorno em sua cabeça. Para ela, a mesma velha Ginevra de sempre, que retomava o controle da situação e colocava a cabeça para funcionar. Para Draco, uma garota nova e completamente diferente. Uma grifinória legítima pela qual se permitira apaixonar.

 _\- Eu não sei..._

A frase saiu fraca e falha da boca de uma Hermione completamente sem jeito. Ela sacudiu os braços e continuou olhando para Gina, surpresa pela reação diante da notícia de Harry. De todas as possibilidades, a naturalidade fora a única que a morena descartou e por isso lhe assustava tanto. Conhecia a Weasley como a palma de sua mão e aquele lado era um que ainda não conhecia.

Pensou que aquele comportamento pudesse ser resultado da grande perda que acabara de ter, Gina preferiu sair do salão para reunir-se com um grupo improvável do lado de fora do castelo e Hermione supôs que aquela atitude só podia ser resultado daquela ocorrência. Tudo bem que ficaram afastadas um tempo, mas a Weasley não poderia ter mudado tanto assim, correto? Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos armados e foi se aproximando da ruiva com a voz mansa.

 _\- Sinto muito pelo Fred. Quis falar com você antes, mas..._

 _\- Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, Hermione. Não podemos ficar aqui parados enquanto ele vai para a floresta. Não há um plano B? Por que ele pode morrer lá..._

Gina começou a falar muito rápido, desconsiderando totalmente os pêsames de Hermione. Ela gesticulou apontando para a floresta como se estivesse um pouco irritada com essa ideia besta de Harry. Já que ele iria se entregar, por que diabos não fez isso antes de Fred morrer? Por que sobreviveu então, em primeiro lugar? Que tivesse morrido logo!

 _\- É Hermione. Vocês ainda estão procurando por objetos?_

Draco, Blaise e Gina lançaram a Hermione o mesmo olhar desconfiado. Ela sentiu suas bochechas pinicarem e olhou feio para Luna, quer arqueou as sobrancelhas como se não imaginasse um motivo no mundo para não dizer aquilo.

 _\- Objetos?_

A pergunta veio de Blaise, que pareceu um pouco mais confuso que Gina e Draco sobre o que estava acontecendo. Eles trocavam um olhar de cumplicidade, como se estivessem fazendo uma conexão mental. E de fato, era algo mais ou menos assim.

A Weasley lembrava-se de uma breve conversa que tivera com o Malfoy através das cartas sobre alguns objetos que poderiam ajudar a matar Voldemort. Na época, Draco dissera que ouvira alguma coisa do tipo entre o lorde e Rabicho, mas que não possuía informações boas para lhe concretizar alguma coisa.

Draco havia dito sobre uma série de objetos de valor inestimável para Voldemort. Algo que era quase uma questão de vida ou morte e que Harry aparentemente estava atrás. Algo a ver com a herdeira da grifinória ou algo parecido, mas não possuía a menor informação sobre o que seriam aquelas coisas e qual a importância delas na vida do bruxo.

Como nada mais fora ouvido a respeito, nem Draco nem Gina procuraram quaisquer informações sobre o que poderiam ser os objetos que ele e Rabicho falavam aquela noite. A principio cogitaram tratar-se das relíquias da morte, mas nenhum dos dois concluiu se seria essa a resposta correta ou não.

E agora, com Luna ressaltando a estranha procura de Harry sobre o diadema perdido de Ravenclaw e aquela cara estranha que Hermione fazia, deduziu tratar-se de algo mais. Será que essa bendita tiara era um dos objetos que Voldemort falava aquela noite? E se fosse, o intuito era não permitir que o lorde as apanhasse?

Quase sem conseguir conter sua própria língua, Gina começou a falar para Draco o que estava passando em sua cabeça, esquecendo-se completamente dos demais presentes.

 _\- Os objetos. As coisas que Voldemort estava falando com Rabicho._

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas em um sinal de entendimento e olhou para Hermione. Desta vez ela quem parecia confusa, olhando para os dois como se fossem feitos de gelatina. Quer dizer, primeiro que nunca em sua vida ouvira Gina dizer o nome de Voldemort. Segundo que não fazia a menor ideia de como eles sabiam sobre as horcruxes e por que não chamavam da forma correta.

Sabia que Harry havia instruído que não contasse a ninguém sobre aquilo, mas diante das circunstancias julgou que, quanto mais pessoas soubessem, mais ajuda teriam. Hesitou um pouco por parte de Draco e Blaise, mas supôs que não havia perigo. Já estava familiarizada com o conluio entre Gina e o Malfoy e deduziu que o Zabini era uma espécie de reforço.

Ela respirou fundo, enchendo seu peito de ar e coragem para começar a falar. Sabia que teria de contar partes de sua aventura durante todo o ano (algumas bem desagradáveis, inclusive), mas seu coração clamou por se abrir. Os quatro continuavam lhe encarando, cobrando por respostas, e então a Granger baixou a vista e ficou visivelmente incomodada por quebrar sua promessa, embora as palavras tenham simplesmente começado a jorrar por sua boca.

 _\- Nós chamamos de horcrux._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A:** _Oi meninas! Tudo bem? Como foi a semana de vocês?_

 _Acho que foi um tiro no pé postar dois capítulos de uma vez. Vocês não gostaram muito né? Sorry. Vamos voltar ao ritmo normal._

 _Senti falta de uns rostinhos, até pensei em não postar hoje para dar tempo a vocês de comentar, mas acabei postando por que tenho um compromisso com vocês, né?_

 _Queria dizer que não falta muito para a guerra acabar e que logo mais cenas bonitinhas estão por vir. Não sei se a fanfic ficou muito longa e vocês não curtiram tbm, mas vou tentar dar uma enxugada nas coisas daqui pra frente tá?_

 _Queria agradecer a_ _ **Rê**_ _e a_ _ **Cassiopee**_ _por continuarem aqui comigo s2. Muito obrigada pelos comentários meninas!_

 _ **Rê!**_ _Fiquei meio grilada de não curtirem a morte violenta lá, mas acho que todo mundo se sentiu meio que vingado né? Hahahaha. E ai, gostou da coruja laranja gordinha linda? Espero que sim, pois ela também será importante mais pra frente (como já foi uma vez né? Hihi). E sim, super vontade de dar uns tapas na fuça do Harry, mas ainda não vamos partir pra violência, certo? Ah, o Blaise tá ainda analisando a Luna, vendo até onde ela é doida e tal, mas pode ter certeza que uma hora vai rolar. Ah, a guerra logo mais acaba, acho que faltam... Dois capítulos? Não sei, falta pouco hahahahaha E TO SUPER ANSIOSA PRO VINGADORES, MEU DEUS! Essa semana fomos ver Um Lugar Silencioso pra fazer uma resenha e NOSSA, QUE FILMÃO DA PORRA! Vai ver que vale super a pena! Obrigada por comentar Rê! Até o próximo!_

 _ **Cassiopee!**_ _Draco super a fim da Gina, mas morrendo de medo dela estar sendo guiada apenas pelo calor do momento. Quem nunca, né? Hahahaha Fiquei super feliz que seu cãozinho está bem, estou torcendo muito por vocês! Sim, a morte de Fred é sempre um peso né? Personagem bom da porra =( Muito obrigada por comentar! Até o próximo! =*_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo Trinta**

 _\- Deixa ver se eu entendi…_

Blaise começou seu raciocínio olhando para Hermione, que ainda parecia extremamente incomodada por ter contato tudo que sabia sobre Voldemort, relíquias da morte e horcruxes. Sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer, mas podia quase visualizar Harry escorado á uma das pilastras lhe encarando com um gélido olhar de reprovação, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. O que era meio irritante, por que ele sempre acabava fazendo a mesma cara de desdém quando alguém lhe contrariava.

Entretanto, optou por fazer o que fazia de melhor e seguiu seus próprios instintos. De certa forma estava feliz por ter sido fiel aos seus pensamentos. Até por que, por varias vezes perdeu seu tempo dando conselhos a Harry e ele desconsiderando totalmente sua brilhante mente seguia por outros caminhos e os colocava em perigo desnecessário (como em seu quinto ano, quando Sirius acabou morrendo).

Pensou que ali, ao menos iriam considerar sua opinião. Gina lhe respeitava bastante e provavelmente seguiria o plano que ela estabelecesse. Isso lhe deu certo incentivo de contar toda a trajetória e explicar sobre as horcruxes e toda a dificuldade que tiveram para encontra-las. Não sabia muito o nível de obediência de Malfoy e Zabini, mas supôs que eles acatariam com a decisão da Weasley, assim como Luna também provavelmente faria.

 _\- Existem objetos que Voldemort escolheu para guardar um pedaço de sua alma e sem a destruição dessas bugigangas, ele não morre._

Hermione assentiu suavemente, girando os olhos para a esquerda, como se analisasse a frase do moreno. Era uma forma bem simples e prática de colocar toda uma situação, mas infelizmente não estava incorreta. Ela ponderou um momento, balançando a cabeça, mas acabou assentindo.

 _\- Sim. Já acabamos com a maioria delas, falta apenas a serpente._

Julgou não ser necessário fornecer a informação de que Harry também era uma horcrux. O deslize de Voldemort ao criar sua ligação com aquele menino podia facilmente passar despercebida e a Granger achou de bom tom não enumerar todos os objetos. Porém, o olhar atento de Draco cravou-se em seu rosto e ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

 _\- Quais são as horcruxes, Granger?_

" _Merda_ ", ela pensou enquanto encarava o loiro com um pouco de irritação. Entretanto, tentou não deixar transparecer ainda mais sua vontade de não especificar todos os objetos. Respirou fundo e começou a enumerar nos dedos um a um.

 _\- O diário de Tom Riddle, o anel de Servolo Gaunt, o medalhão da Sonserina, a taça de Hufflepuff, o diadema de Ravenclaw e a porcaria da serpente. Uma das horcruxes é o próprio Voldemort, obviamente._

Gina desviou o olhar tentando assimilar a informação. Quer dizer, se faltava apenas a cobra, então Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam entrado na missão mais maluca de todos os tempos indo atrás desses objetos. Deveria ser por isso que não disseram onde iriam, por que, na maior parte do tempo, não deviam nem saber por onde começar. E quis, de verdade, ter se unido a eles nessa aventura. Com certeza teria aprendido muito mais e treinado bastante além de fazer algo realmente útil.

Porém, arrependeu-se de pensar assim logo em seguida, uma vez que o papel que desempenhou ao lado de Draco foi capaz de salvar mais de uma vez a vida de sua família. Precisavam dela em casa, na escola, e o trabalho que fizera com os alunos mais novos foi o que os capacitou para sobreviver na guerra.

Estava completamente imersa em seus próprios pensamentos quando ouviu a voz de Draco contrariar o que Hermione havia acabado de dizer. E não conseguiu disfarçar o olhar de estranhamento e curiosidade, estampando no rosto o que se passava em sua cabeça.

 _\- Está errado, Granger. Está faltando um._

" _Faltando um?_ " Gina perguntou-se enquanto o observava, impassível, visivelmente decepcionado com a Granger. Seu semblante endurecido e o jeito como sacudia a cabeça negativamente mostravam sua reprovação e a desesperança em que grifinórios conseguissem fazer alguma coisa útil. " _Como ele pode saber que está faltando?_ "

Então se lembrou de suas conversas por cartas e de como ele claramente havia mencionado um objeto da grifinória. De tudo que Hermione havia mencionado, nada parecia encaixar, pois todos eram conhecidos por características diferentes e nenhum por pertencer à casa em específico. Quando seu olhar virou-se para Hermione, ela parecia ter acabado de tomar um choque.

 _\- Está falando um? Do que diabos está falando, Malfoy?_

Gina caminhou rapidamente até a morena e apoiou suas mãos em seus ombros, olhando nos olhos castanhos de Hermione com um pouco de urgência. Se havia mesmo mais uma horcrux, era imprescindível que começassem a caçá-la imediatamente! Aquilo poderia ser crucial para auxiliar Harry na floresta e acabar logo com essa guerra estúpida!

 _\- Algo da grifinória, Hermione! Algo característico da grifinória, você sabe de alguma coisa?_

Os olhos de Hermione dançaram suavemente enquanto ela pensava em alguma coisa. Buscou em suas memórias qualquer informação que pudesse ser útil, mas realmente não conseguia pensar em nada que a própria Gina não fosse capaz de concluir por si só.

 _\- Só consigo pensar na espada de Grodric Gryffindor, mas não faz o menor sentido, ela destrói horcruxes._

 _\- Ela o que?_

Blaise manifestou-se absurdamente surpreso diante da frase que Hermione dissera com tanta naturalidade. Infelizmente, as duas grifinórias optaram por lhe ignorar naquele momento. Por mais que Gina estivesse surpresa com a mais nova utilidade daquela espada, não ia interromper seu raciocínio.

 _\- Não! Não se lembra da história de Godric? Algo que a mãe dele usava..._

Os olhos de Hermione piscaram várias vezes, completamente confusa e sem ser atingida pelo raio de informação que Gina lhe direcionava. Seus olhos se apertaram e a testa franziu durante alguns segundos. Mãe de Godric? Do que diabos a ruiva estava falando? Em todos seus anos de leitura e pesquisa jamais cruzou com aquela informação.

 _\- O relicário?_

De forma suave e quase inaudível que Luna perguntou. Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa e virou sua atenção para a loira, que agia como se houvesse dito a coisa mais natural do mundo. Hermione arquejou completamente indignada por não ter a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.

 _\- Que relicário? Do que estão falando?_

 _\- É uma história velha, Granger, e completamente alucinada. Não acho que alguém dedicaria cinco minutos de seu tempo para escrevê-la em um de seus livros empoeirados._

Foi com a voz baixa que Draco disse, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão. Gina bufou e girou nos calcanhares para encará-lo com um olhar nervoso. O Malfoy ergueu as mãos, como se estivesse declarando seu rendimento, mas a ruiva caminhou até ele gesticulando e falando.

 _\- Não existe mais isso de história velha. Você ouviu quando ela falou sobre as relíquias da morte?_

 _\- Até essa porcaria de história sobre relíquias é mais plausível que a do relicário._

 _\- Alguém pode me dizer do que vocês estão falando?!_

A voz de Hermione elevou-se um pouco para chamar a atenção de Gina e Draco, que pareciam quase envolvidos em discutir sobre qual história seria mais crível. Aparentemente funcionou, pois fez com que os dois calassem a boca. Então foi a vez de Luna começar a falar, e assim que ela abriu a boca a Granger teve certeza de que viria algo no mínimo interessante.

 _\- Meu pai contou que a mãe de Godric usava um relicário com a foto da família para, de certa forma, estar sempre com o marido e os filhos. Como você deve saber, ela era trouxa._

 _\- Sim, essa parte eu sabia._

Hermione interrompeu um pouco arisca, sem paciência para os rodeios que Luna costumava fazer quando ia contar alguma coisa. Dentre todos os quatro nascidos bruxos a sua frente, tinha de ser justamente aquela para lhe contar algo que precisava saber com urgência.

 _\- Um dia, quando ela estava sozinha em casa, provocaram um incêndio por não acha-la digna de morar entre nascidos bruxos. Então a casa de Godric toda pegou fogo, e ela não conseguiu escapar._

Luna parecia ter acabado de ouvir a história pela calma e segurança com que a contava para Hermione. Ainda estava arisca demais para reconhecer a surpresa da história e sua frustração em não tê-la encontrado em lugar algum. Como diabos nenhum livro bruxo continha aquilo? Então a resposta lhe veio subitamente, como num relâmpago: não era algo de que bruxos se orgulhavam. Não era algo que queriam deixar atrelado ao seu passado e, por um instante, sentiu-se mal. Quantos casos como aquele seguiram impunes durante os anos e não mereciam nem mesmo uma citação nos livros históricos? Simplesmente enojador.

 _\- A única coisa que conseguiram encontrar foi o relicário. Então Godric ficou com ele até que Hogwarts fosse fundada. Como homenagem a sua mãe, ele o deixou escondido na sala comunal da grifinória. Para que todos os alunos fossem protegidos pela energia dela._

Em um movimento involuntário de massagear as têmporas, Draco bufou. Gina torceu os dedos enquanto olhava de Luna para Hermione repetidamente. Blaise suspirou baixinho, tentando não ficar entediado e a Granger olhou atordoada para a loira, que deu um sorrisinho singelo como forma de pontuar o término de sua narrativa.

 _\- Nunca ouvi falar de relicário nenhum na grifinória._

Hermione balbuciou baixinho e Draco bufou, caminhando até ela com um pouco de impaciência. Precisavam acelerar um pouco as atividades e não ficar perdendo tempo com Luna e histórias para crianças. Quer dizer, tinham coisas a fazer, não? Não era por que Voldemort estava brincando com Potter na floresta que ficariam de braços cruzados.

 _\- Sabe por que nunca ouviu falar nisso, Granger? Por que não aconteceu! É uma história para crianças!_

 _\- Você tem uma ideia melhor?_

A pergunta de Gina veio sem muita paciência para ficar discutindo com Draco sobre o que fazer. Era muito fácil para ele debochar da história sem apresentar uma solução. Pois, afinal de contas, ele bem sabia que havia algum objeto grifinório para procurar, então, por que não começar pelo mais óbvio? Ele virou os olhos cinzentos em sua direção, completamente surpreso, o que a fez rir e girar os olhos nas órbitas.

 _\- Você fala demais. Caso tenha uma ideia melhor de ponto de partida, melhor ser rápido, pois estou me encaminhando para a sala comunal. Você vem, Mione?_

Perguntou já meio que quase virando as costas para o loiro. Luna foi saltitando até o lado de Gina, que deu um sorriso satisfeito e virou sua atenção para Hermione, que ainda estava anestesiada demais para fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa. Draco e Blaise trocaram um longo olhar de indignação, pois não pretendiam em nenhuma encarnação sequer por os pés naquela sala vermelha e amarela. Entretanto, antes que pudessem decidir ou concluir suas prioridades, uma estranha movimentação começou dentro do salão.

Ao invés de seguir por dentro, passando entre corpos, familiares e amigos, o grupo peculiar seguiu contornando o castelo pelo jardim e pôde ver de camarote Hagrid caminhando ao lado do grupo de comensais. Ele andava arrastando os pés e com a cabeça inclinada para baixo, como se olhasse para o que estava carregando em seus braços.

Então, assim que chegaram á frente do castelo, os cinco foram mesclando-se aos demais alunos e bruxos que já saiam de dentro do salão para o jardim em uma tentativa de não chamarem tanto a atenção. Ainda não dava para ver direito, mas Hermione sentiu um aperto tão grande em seu coração que teve certeza antes mesmo de poder ver para testemunhar.

Assim que os comensais saíram do meio das árvores, o ar faltou nos pulmões de Gina por um instante: Era Harry que estava nos braços de Hagrid.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A:** EU MATEI HARRY POTTER!

Pois é gente, vários esclarecimentos, vários acontecimentos, TÁ PEGANDO FOGO, BICHO.

Como foi a semana de vocês, minhas lindas? A minha foi uma loucura, e esse feriado nem se fala. Hoje aqui em SP ficamos todos alertas o dia todo, por causa do prédio que pegou fogo. Aqui em casa acordamos 3 da manha com o prédio balançando pela queda daquele edifício e desde então não dormi mais. Pode-se dizer que estou quase desmaiando de sono aqui, mas simplesmente não dava pra desligar a tv e voltar a dormir diante de tudo que estava acontecendo. Ainda meio que não acredito, sabe? Muito triste.

Mas enfim, vamos às reviews mais lindas do mundo!

Sigo com saudades da Gi. Espero que esteja tudo correndo bem nesse período corrido =*

 **Grazy!** Nem me fala, essa semana foi super insana. Ainda mais com feriado, fiquei toda atrapalhada. A Gina teve um baita crescimento né? Muito orgulho da ruivinha s2. Hermione é povão! Hahahahaa Fico super feliz que esteja curtindo! Espero que continue gostando =D Até o próximo! Bjs!

 **Rê!** Muito obrigada minha linda! Mas espero não atingir esse número não hahahahahahaha. Falta muito pouco pra acabar a guerra, e assim a fic vai se encaminhando para sua reta final, que não deverá perdurar muito após o fim da guerra (eu ouvi um amém, irmãs?). Draco aos pouquinhos tá virando gente né? Haha, mentira, ele é maravilhoso desde sempre s2. Acho o Blaise ainda tá meio em estado de choque (ao menos imaginei assim hihi) e se adequando ali entre um Malfoy, uma Weasley e, bem, a Luna. Pois é, romantismo tá chegando! Será que estão muito ansiosas? Hahahaha espero que sim =D Eu queria fazer uma fanfic mais fofa e linda quando comecei e saiu essa maquina sanguinária ai que vocês tão lendo, acredita? Não me pergunte como isso aconteceu. Muito obrigada por comentar! Espero que continue curtindo! Até o próximo!

 **Ca!** Tudo bem, e você? =D Ah, você é de Portugal? Nossa, que legal! E sim, nós costumamos usar esse ditado também s2 Sim, Gina é uma guerreira, única mulher no meio de tantos homens, sabe se impor e ser respeitada além de ser muito forte! Sempre a adorei nos livros e a acho até muito mal aproveitada se for pra falar a verdade. Blaise e Luna são muito amor, né? Hahahaha ainda teremos muito deles s2. Siim, Hermione terá altas surpresas (assim como muita gente né? Hahahaha) Muito obrigada pelas palavras e por comentar! Conto contigo no próximo, eim? Beijos!


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo Trinta e Um**

Foi como levar um soco na boca do estomago.

Tudo bem que quando Hermione lhe dissera que Harry havia ido até a floresta em busca de Voldemort ela assumiu aquilo como uma possibilidade, mas jamais acreditou que realmente fosse ver o fim de Harry Potter. Ainda mais daquela forma, naquele contexto, sendo carregado por Hagrid que assumira uma expressão tão dolorosa como a morte.

Vários gritos preencheram o ambiente e Gina teve a impressão de que um deles tinha saído de sua garganta, mas não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo. Sentiu mãos em sua cintura, lhe impedindo de caminhar mais para perto de Hagrid e se certificar se era ou não o corpo de Harry. Podia tudo ser um truque afinal de contas, certo?

Seu pai, visivelmente impactado pela notícia, não lhe permitiu seguir com sua vã tentativa. Era notável que aquele era Harry. Dava para ver os óculos, o cabelo... Não dava para não ser ele. Porém, Gina não conseguia dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. Aquela ideia era algo tão remoto e improvável em sua mente que quase pensou estar alucinando. Quer dizer, para que toda aquela guerra se Harry Potter terminaria morto? Tudo bem que, como conversara em determinada ocasião com Hermione, ele nada mais era que um símbolo, mas mesmo assim tudo parecia meio sem sentido com ele morto.

Quer dizer, não perdera sua vontade de lutar. Porém, parecia que algo importante havia ficado pelo meio do caminho. E, quer queira, quer não, nutria pelo garoto um forte sentimento de amizade e companheirismo, até por tudo que vivenciaram juntos e pela quantidade absurda de tempo que ele passava enfiada n'A Toca. Não era uma notícia que gostaria de ter.

Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas inchadas enquanto sua boca abria, parecendo aterrorizada com a ideia de que agora Voldemort vencesse e que todas as mortes até ali tivessem sido completamente em vão. Não podia sequer cogitar algo assim, não era possível, não era aceitável que fossem desistir da guerra justamente agora.

Ouviu a voz de mais pessoas e até mesmo a de Voldemort, fazendo com todas as outras silenciassem de uma só vez. Era bem difícil fazer com que grifinórios se calassem, mas nem mesmo todas as frases duras e inspiradoras que saiam da boca de seus amigos conseguiam tirá-la daquele transe em que se permitira afundar. Harry Potter estava morto.

Não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo passou ali, observando tudo sem emitir um som ou ruído, apenas tentando assimilar a situação. Em sua cabeça, tudo rodava muito devagar. Pessoas correndo, Neville indo até Voldemort, tudo fora do alcance de suas mãos cansadas. Porém, despertou com os gritos de um Hagrid desesperado, que olhava ao redor como se procurasse por alguma coisa que acabava de perder.

 _\- HARRY! HARRY... ONDE ESTÁ HARRY?_

Convencida de que Hagrid não poderia ser tão idiota ao ponto de perder uma pessoa que estava em seus braços, Gina abriu os olhos atenta como uma raposa tentando encontra-lo no espaço aberto do jardim. E assim todos fizeram, voltando às posições de combate como se esperassem que Voldemort fosse ficar ensandecido. E isso não demorou muito a acontecer.

Quando o lorde das trevas começou a gritar, convencido da sobrevivência de Harry, inúmeros comensais da morte simplesmente desapareceram no ar, desaparatando. E Gina teve tempo suficiente para ver Narcisa Malfoy transformar-se em um borrão negro enquanto trocava com Draco um olhar de cumplicidade. A seu ver, era como se a mãe estivesse certa de que o filho a acompanharia naquela fuga, uma vez que sempre estivera ao seu lado em tudo na vida.

Porém, Draco ficou. Ele virou os olhos cinzentos ilegíveis para a ruiva e discretamente indicou a parte interna do castelo para ela que, mesmo diante do inferno de toda aquela situação, não só compreendeu o que o Malfoy queria que ela fizesse como também sorriu satisfeita por ter a certeza que o teria a seu lado durante aquela que poderia ser a hora decisiva em toda a guerra.

Desvencilhou-se da mão de seu pai em sua cintura e correu para dentro da castelo em uma velocidade que Arthur jamais conseguiria impedir. Assim que passou apressada entre alunos e comensais que duelavam finalmente viu Draco e estendeu seu braço na direção do loiro, que segurou sua mão com os dedos frios e começou a correr a seu lado em direção a sala comunal da grifinória. Afinal de contas, ainda havia duas horcruxes que precisavam ser destruídas e Gina rezou para que Hermione conseguisse dar conta da maldita serpente.

Assim que Draco sentiu a mão de Gina na sua, foi subitamente acometido pela responsabilidade que aquilo representava. Se algum comensal lhe visse com ela daquela forma, só Merlin sabe o que poderia acontecer. E ele simplesmente não podia permitir que qualquer coisa caísse sobre ela por sua culpa. Até por que tudo ali poderia virar algo absurdamente catastrófico.

Assim que atingiram o primeiro andar as coisas pareciam um pouco mais tranquilas. Havia uma quantia consideravelmente menor de pessoas circulando além de que ninguém estava combatendo ninguém (ainda). Draco compreendia perfeitamente que estavam seguindo para a sala comunal da grifinória e uma pequena parte de si estava completamente descontente só com a ideia de entrar naquele cômodo horripilante.

Quer dizer, podia imaginar perfeitamente um local cheio de leões amarelo e vinho distribuídos por toda parte. Também achava que havia uma porção de fotos de Potter de ponta a ponta, com vários corações ao redor, devido ao amor abominável que todos daquela casa nutriam por ele. Também pensou que devia ter um altar à Dumbledore bem no meio da sala.

Entretanto, não teve ímpeto de dizer nada. Pensou que uma escolha errada de palavras pudesse fazer Gina tirar a mão da sua e não pretendia que aquilo terminasse em um desentendimento. Seria bem mais fácil se estivesse com ela o tempo todo, possuindo assim a chance de protegê-la caso algo corresse de forma indesejada.

Quer dizer, ainda não havia testado para ver se a varinha do Carrow lhe obedeceria de bom grado, mas sabia que estava um pouco melhor que Gina, que havia lascado aquele graveto maldito e agora parecia um tanto indefesa. Especialmente dependendo de onde viesse o ataque. O que era um pensamento bem estranho de se ter, pois sempre julgou que os comensais que tivessem que se cuidar diante da menina Weasley.

Não soube ao certo em que tipo de confusão estava se metendo, mas na realidade não se importava muito. Tinha certeza que levaria uns puxões de orelha de Narcisa por não ter atendido ao seu olhar de desespero, quase lhe impondo que era hora de ir pra casa. Provavelmente seria ameaçado por Voldemort por ter permanecido parado diante do portão do Hogwarts sem demonstrar qualquer interesse em unir-se ao lado de sua mãe. Mas realmente não ligava, desde que estivesse perto de Gina.

Assim que pararam de frente para o quadro da mulher gorda, Gina disse a senha e a passagem se abriu. Draco pensava que devia haver um sistema de alerta em Hogwarts onde aquelas formalidades fossem deixadas de lado, como por exemplo uma guerra acontecendo no jardim. Mas quem era ele para sugerir alguma coisa, correto? Que morressem todos, não abriria mais a boca para nada naquela maldita escola.

Quando entraram na sala teve uma agradável surpresa ao não deparar-se com tudo que imaginava. Porém jamais permitiria que Gina notasse. Nunca que demonstraria uma reação positiva em relação à grifinória. Claro que nem se comparava a da sonserina, mas não era nenhuma tumba do terror. Se estivesse de bom humor atreveria-se até a chama-la de aconchegante, porém não era bem disso que se tratava no momento.

Entre todas as coisas que rodeavam aquela sala precisava somente encontrar o bendito relicário. Mas não lhe soava muito crível a ideia de que Voldemort usaria o relicário como horcrux e esconderia novamente em seu local de origem. Mas não parecia uma boa ideia entrar no caminho de Gina naquela altura de sua procura.

Ela mantinha-se agachada ao lado da lareira como se estivesse prestes a desvendar um dos maiores enigmas da humanidade. Tirava os pedaços de madeira um a um e deixava seus olhos marrons procurarem atentos por qualquer detalhe.

Draco abaixou-se ao lado dela e apoiou uma das mãos em seu ombro. Por um breve segundo, Gina girou seus olhos castanhos para o Malfoy, que indicou a lareira com um movimento das sobrancelhas. Pareceu perguntar qual era a ideia dela em procurar justamente ali e um súbito cansaço de falar a atingiu.

Não gostava nem um pouco de ficar falando enquanto fazia alguma coisa importante. Preferia concluir seus esforços primeiro para depois comentar alguma coisa. Então tornou a tirar a lenha e apanhou sua varinha, girando-a no ar e murmurando palavras que Draco não conseguiu entender.

O chão por baixo da lenha ficou visível e extremamente limpo, como se nunca houvesse sido uma lareira ali. Não pôde deixar de imaginar que aquele feitiço havia sido criado pela própria coelha-mãe-Weasley e teve que conter uma risada enquanto via Gina enfiar o braço pelo pequeno quadrado e tatear o chão.

 _\- O que você está fazendo?_

Perguntou à Gina com certa curiosidade, vendo-a naquela luta para tatear o chão da lareira. Ela bufou e puxou sua mão de volta, um pouco desapontada por não ter encontrado o que esperava. Antes de enfiar a cabeça lá dentro, Draco segurou seus ombros e a forçou a ficar sentada.

 _\- Fala comigo._

 _\- Achei que estaria ai. Ainda acho, na verdade._

Disse apontando para a lareira. Draco continuou lhe encarando com os olhos cinzentos curiosos e Gina suspirou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos desgrenhados e tentando se acalmar diante do senso de urgência que habitava seu coração. Perguntou-se como o Malfoy conseguia manter-se calmo diante de toda aquela situação.

 _\- A lareira é muito importante nessa sala. Sempre nos reunimos em volta dela, ela sempre trouxe conforto. Achei que seria o melhor lugar._

Não houve como Draco negar que aquilo fazia algum sentido. Porém, não dava simplesmente para continuar alimentando as esperanças de Gina. Quer dizer, precisava falar que aquilo provavelmente não daria certo. Que era uma busca tola e que deviam se focar em buscar em algum lugar mais garantido, como o tumulo de Godric, por exemplo.

Antes que tivesse a chance de falar alguma coisa a ruiva já havia enfiado sua cabeça na lareira e estreitava os olhos castanhos para a parte de cima da lareira. Suas costas estavam sobre a grande fina de ferro e ela enfiou o braço pelo pequeno espaço como uma contorcionista, estendendo os dedos para uma pedra um pouco diferente das demais.

Com a ponta de seus dedos ela apertou da melhor forma que pode a bendita pedra escura e lascada. E, assim que o fez, todas as outras partes da lareira começaram a se mover, como se automatizadas e de uma forma que ela só vira antes em uma das entradas para o beco diagonal. Então desesperou-se e saiu de dentro daquele quadrado o mais rápido que pôde.

Sem muito jeito, Draco puxou-a para trás e os dois caírem sentados no chão enquanto toda a lareira e a parede se fundiam em uma só, com vários tijolinhos indo parar em locais aleatórios conforme a grade era puxada para dentro e ia subindo para o centro dentro de todo aquele movimento mágico.

E foi ali, bem ali atrás da grade, que o relicário surgiu. Tinha o formato de um coração cinzento, tanto pela poeira quanto pelo metal de que era feito. Parecia mais pesado que um colar comum e de forma alguma soava como um objeto chique. Parecia realmente só uma lembrança de família.

Sem titubear, Gina ergueu-se do chão, puxou a grade da lareira e o relicário caiu no chão. Olhou para Draco ofegante, insegura de colocar sua mão no cordão. Quer dizer, supondo que fosse realmente uma horcrux, não achou nada saudável se expor. O Malfoy levantou- ainda com os olhos arregalados e apanhou uma das mantas vermelhas que ficava sobre a poltrona. Aproximou-se do colar com cuidado e o enrolou no tecido, fazendo uma trouxa e segurando com toda a incerteza do mundo. Não conseguia dizer se a Weasley estava certa ou não, mas preferiu não arriscar.

 _\- E agora, como quebramos essa porcaria?_

Perguntou para Gina, que arfou enquanto olhava ao redor com desespero no olhar. Não fazia a menor ideia de como poderia quebrar aquele utensilio e nem mesmo teria coragem de tentar enfeitiçar aquilo e acabar levando uma magia bem no meio da testa. Sentiu seus pulmões apertarem enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava em uma velocidade impressionante.

Foi como em resposta ao questionamento de Draco que, bem sobre a poltrona apareceu reluzente a espada de Godric Gryffindor. E os dois trocaram um olhar aterrorizado antes de sequer pensar em fazer alguma coisa. A princípio, Gina pensou que seria melhor que o Malfoy manejasse a arma, mas não soube dizer se o fato de um sonserino se aproximar a faria desaparecer. Preferiu não arriscar.

Ela virou-se na direção da espada e seu coração encheu-se de medo enquanto caminhava. Draco foi ao lado da ruiva e colocou a trouxinha com o relicário logo ao lado, esperando para ver se a menina ao menos aguentava o peso da espada.

 _\- Você sabe como usar isso?_

 _\- Não faço a menor ideia._

Draco desembrulhou a trouxinha e deixou o relicário à mostra. Gina segurou a espada com as duas mãos, o mais firmemente que seus dedos trêmulos permitiram e encarou o colar com olhos analíticos. O Malfoy deu um passo para trás sem desgrudar os olhos da ruiva, que ergueu os braços com certa dificuldade, mirando sobre o objeto antes de fazer um movimento brusco para baixo, permitindo que a ponta da lâmina batesse em cheio bem no centro do coração de metal.

O pior que poderia acontecer era de estar rendondamente errados e apenas quebrarem algo histórico. Provavelmente renderia uma semana de detenção, mas nada que se comparasse a soltar um Avada Kedavra em pleno corredor. Afinal de contas, o que era uma garoa para quem já estava molhado? Foi o que Gina pensou assim que a lâmina acertou o coração cinzento e empoeirado. Porém, em confirmação á sua teoria, uma enorme explosão de fumaça negra saiu do relicário e a força a fez cambalear para trás e cair sentada no chão, deixando a espada cair ao lado de seu corpo.

Várias formas horríveis e ameaçadoras se formaram no desenho da cortina de fumaça e dava para ouvir gritos e protestos. Foi automático de Draco e de Gina taparem os ouvidos e fecharem os olhos enquanto toda aquela fumaça negra tumultuava o ambiente e impregnava nos pensamentos.

Não deve ter durado mais que um minuto, mas a velocidade com que pensamentos ruins e apertos no coração surgiram foi impressionante. Voldemort, a câmara secreta, punições, o diário, a morte de Fred, a solidão, tudo vibrou dentro da Weasley com tanta intensidade que até mesmo o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões. Quando tudo acabou, Gina pôde sentir seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que soltou sem nem ao menos perceber.

Olhou para Draco e o viu abaixado no chão, apoiado nas mãos e ofegando enquanto o rosto vermelho emanava calor e suor. Não quis pensar em que tipo de coisa devia ter passado pela cabeça do Malfoy e decidiu que jamais perguntaria. Não queria partilhar seus próprios terrores e por isso não se via no direito de questionar nada. Apenas se arrastou para o lado dele e ali permaneceu até recuperarem o fôlego.

Colocou sua mão sobre a de Draco, sentindo-a um pouco fria e suada. Ao sentir o contato com os dedos de Gina ele girou o rosto para lhe encarar. Um sorriso cansado brotou nos lábios da ruiva, que acariciou-lhe com o polegar e deitou sua cabeça no ombro do loiro.

 _\- Nós conseguimos._

 _\- Ainda bem. Por que a espada da alegria já sumiu._

A espada! Gina girou os olhos pelo chão em busca dela, mas não encontrou nem fumaça. Quem diabos teria precisado dela quase na mesma hora que estava quebrando uma horcrux? Por um triz talvez não conseguisse completar sua missão e só essa ideia já lhe deu calafrios.

 _\- É mesmo..._

Comentou um pouco atordoada, olhando para Draco. Uma risada fraca escapou pelos lábios do Malfoy ao vê-la atordoada como uma criança então atreveu-se a dar um beijo breve no topo da cabeça de Gina, mesmo com os cabelos eriçados fazendo cócegas em seu queixo.

Sabia que precisava lembrar a Gina do mundo caótico e de que necessitavam descer naquele mesmo instante para ajudar mais quem precisasse e, Merlin lhe livrasse, lutar contra comensais. Mas não conseguia, seu coração pedia para ficar ali com ela, protegidos e distantes de tudo aquilo que lutava para separá-los.

 _\- Não quero descer._

 _\- Também não._

A resposta de Gina lhe surpreendeu. Não pela indicação de cansaço que ela trouxe, mas pela agilidade com que veio. Foi quase que automática e quando ela esfregou a bochecha em seu ombro, Draco notou que ela realmente estava bem certa sobre o que fazia. Alguma coisa na Weasley a fizera gostar dele e o Malfoy simplesmente não queria ignorar isso ou pensar em ficar sem ela quando tudo acabasse.

Apertou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e suspirou, afastando os pensamentos. Sabia que iriam dar um jeito de ficar juntos, sempre davam, mas simplesmente não queria lembrar disso naquele momento. Então deixou-se rir baixinho ao notar que aquele carinho e o beijo que tanto esperava haviam acontecido.

Quase automaticamente Gina ergueu o rosto para olhar para o loiro, que não escondeu o sorriso numa vã tentativa de tranquiliza-la um pouco em meio a todo o caos que viviam naquele dia interminável. E foi no meio daquele momento que Luna e Blaise praticamente invadiram a sala comunal da grifinória.

A loira, um pouco mais suja e descabelada que antes estava com os olhos arregalados em uma expressão surpresa e maravilhada, olhando para Gina de uma forma que a ruiva nunca vira antes na vida. Ela caminhou com passos rápidos e abraçou a Weasley da forma mais delicada que sua empolgação permitiu.

 _\- Acabou, Gina! A guerra acabou!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A:** OI MENINAAAAS

Como foi a semana de vocês? A minha foi um pouco mais tranquila, acho que finalmente consegui um tempinho pra escrever!

Finalmente acabou a guerra! (ou não)

E ai, quais são suas apostas para o seguimento da fic?

Queria dizer que to bem é lascada por que falta pouco pra vocês me alcançarem nos posts e eu to toda empacada lá hahahahaha Vou tentar correr.

 **Rê!** Tudo bem, mulher? Sério que ficou bom? Eu tentei deixar meio crível e mesclei com a história original do Godric, mas né? Hahahahaha. Foi um empecilho de última hora hahahaha. Pois é, resolvi seguir os acontecimentos e revivi o cicatriz, mas não fique triste, agora ele só tem uma vida hahahaha. Esse era um objetivo meu como escritora de fanfic. Algo que apenas Hermione não saiba. Acho que ficou pertinente hahahaha. Muito obrigada por comentar, espero que continue lendo e curtindo! Beijos e conto ctg no próximo =D. E, ah, vi o filme sim! Um tiro atrás do outro hahahahaha adorei!

 **Cassiopee!** Fico sempre feliz quando tenho noticias do dog. Espero que tudo fique bem! Pois é, mulher, criei mais uma horcrux. DEU A LOUCA NA LINA hahahahaha Draco entrou. Acabou que nem pegou fogo, sobreviveu bonitinho hahahaha Harry morreu, mas foi por pouco tempo. Já tá de volta ai essa derrota hahahaha Muito obrigada por comentar, espero que continue curtindo! Conto contigo na próxima! Beijos.

 **Ribasmylena!** SEJA MUITO BEM VINDA! E muito obrigada por comentar! Espero que continue aqui conosco durante os próximos capítulos e que continue gostando! Estou super feliz que esteja gostando! =D Beijos e até o próximo!

 **Grazy!** O site do ff às vezes cria uma úlcera na gente mesmo, mó saco. Mas agradeço seu empenho em deixar um comentário, muito obrigada por não desistir! Desculpe, Harry precisava morrer. Mas agora ele já voltou, já tá tudo ok hahahaha Muito obrigada! Eu estava bem insegura com essa ideia, mas to super feliz que vocês tenham curtido! Sempre foi algo que me intrigou, sabe? Não ter algo específico da casa da grifnória como horcrux... Tivemos um pequeno momento do nosso casal, mas prometo que daqui pra frente a tendência é aumentar! Caraca, 150 capítulos?! Gente, que criatividade maravilhosa, quem me dera! Muito obrigada por comentar, Grazy! Espero que continue curtindo e conto contigo no próximo! Beijos!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois**

Se pudesse arriscar um palpite, Gina chutaria maldição. Pois não era possível que aquela mesma situação de merda estivesse se repetindo mais uma vez. Aquela maldita taverna de pedra úmida e horripilante, com as velas sobre a mesa e a cabeça de javali na parede lhe encarando.

Gina detestava aquele lugar com todas as forças. Já não bastasse o javali super suspeito agora ainda tinha que ficar olhando agora para a cara sorridente de Aberforth que lhe encarava como se fosse seu cúmplice no crime. Das duas primeiras vezes até tentara ser simpática, mas agora já estava ficando meio irritante.

Devia haver mais ou menos um mês desde que o fim da guerra fora declarado. Harry Potter estampara as capas dos principais jornais bruxos e ainda agora era chamado para entrevistas e reportagens. Especulava-se sobre seu futuro e ambições, mas a verdade é que ele não tinha muito a dizer.

Harry passou metade de sua vida completamente ignorante de quem era. A outra metade perdeu tentando matar um bruxo mais poderoso que ele. Agora não possuía mais armário sob a escada ou Hogwarts para se esconder e nenhuma horcrux sequer para motivar-se. Era triste de ver que estava praticamente ocioso.

Por vezes aparecia n'A Toca como um fantasma e Gina não gostava nem um pouco dos olhares de cobrança que recebia, como se ele fosse responsabilidade dela. Não é por que teve um breve relacionamento com Harry que teria que se doar a ele todas as vezes que precisava. Não, sem a menor chance. Não gostava de alimentar esperanças de ninguém.

E tinha de confessar que ainda estava bem brava com ele em decorrência de todas as mortes que contabilizou na batalha de Hogwarts. Toda vez que via Jorge ou sua mãe chorando copiosamente pela ausência de Fred era como se um pedaço de seu coração fosse brutalmente arrancado do peito.

Bem no fundo, Gina sabia que era incorreto e injusto jogar o peso de todas as perdas nas costas de Harry. Porém, ao menos por um tempo, preferia manter a distância. Funcionava como uma espécie de distância de segurança e até o momento estava indo tudo muito bem. Ao menos não tinha de ficar dando satisfações à ele, coisa que lhe deixara muito irritada anteriormente.

Para consolá-lo, Rony e Hermione não mediam esforços. Ficavam os três enfurnados no quarto do Weasley ou até tarde dando voltas por ai. Agora o mundo não era mais tão perigoso e mesmo sua mãe não se atrevia a abrir a boca para falar uma só palavra sobre cuidado. O fato é que o trio de ouro andava peculiarmente estranho nos últimos dias e por isso ela decidira investigar à sua maneira. Tinha também ouvido alguns boatos na Ordem e precisava tirar aquilo a limpo.

Estava girando o dedo em volta da chama da vela quando ouviu passos se aproximando da mesa. Um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios antes que pudesse pensar em se conter e ao erguer a cabeça para cima, lá estava ele.

Devia haver umas duas semanas que não se viam, mas para Gina pareceu uma eternidade. Contemplou enquanto ele puxava a cadeira e sentava-se à sua frente com o mesmo ar de descaso e superioridade em relação ao Cabeça de Javali que da primeira vez que estiveram ali. Arregaçou as mangas da blusa branca de linho até a altura dos cotovelos e rodou os olhos cinzentos pelo local.

Pensou em dizer que sentira saudades. Que sonhara com seu cheiro todas as noites daquele tempo de afastamento e que queria um daqueles abraços carinhosos para poder sentir o perfume amadeirado que a deixava maluca. Quis erguer-se sobre a mesa e dar-lhe um dos beijos inesperados que ele dizia gostar tanto. Porém, disse aquilo que lhe pareceu mais correto.

 _\- Você está atrasado._

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco giraram na direção dela. Usava um vestido de lã cinza chumbo que o faria facilmente apostar todos seus galeões em como deveria ter sido feito por Molly Weasley. Apoiou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa e deu um sorriso de lado de forma irônica, sacudindo levemente a cabeça enquanto falava. Por mais que o intuito fosse irritar Gina, sempre falhava de propósito quando agia dessa forma, pois sabia que ela gostava daquele seu jeito de sorrir.

 _\- Essa é uma frase automática para você ou realmente pensa antes de falar?_

Em outra ocasião talvez tivesse achado mais graça daquele comentário, mas realmente detestava ficar plantada naquela maldita caverna aterrorizante. Então respirou fundo e puxou o corpo para trás, escorando as costas na cadeira e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas ruivas enquanto encarava Draco.

 _\- Não sei. E você, é um gesto automático seu se atrasar ou realmente pensa antes de fazer?_

 _\- É automático._

A resposta de Draco foi tão rápida quanto poderia. Ele inclinou-se para frente, apoiando-se aos cotovelos e encarando Gina com certo traço de diversão. Desta vez ambas sobrancelhas dela ergueram-se enquanto assentia irônica, fazendo um pequeno bico de desaprovação.

 _\- Faz parecer que seu tempo é mais precioso que o meu._

 _\- E é._

Gina bufou e apoiou uma das mãos na têmpora, massageando em movimentos circulares. Palavras não seriam o suficiente para descrever o agrado de Draco em vê-la toda nervosinha daquela forma. Só de estar ali com ela, vendo-a finalmente um pouco menos abalada por todas as mortes da guerra e com as bochechas sardentas mais coradas, já lhe deixava completamente feliz, especialmente após o tempo de duas semanas sem qualquer espécie de contato. Agora ali estava a coisa ruiva psicótica que ele mais adorava na face da terra.

 _\- Malfoy..._

A voz de Gina veio meio ameaçadora, mas Draco aprendera a não teme-la. Nem sempre aquele tom significava implicância ou aviso, mas sempre queria dizer que as bochechas da Weasley estavam prestes a ficar bem vermelhas (e era exatamente disso que ele gostava).

 _\- Achei que tivesse aprendido meu nome..._

Disse com a voz baixa, apoiando-se na mesa para se aproximar mais do rosto de Gina e poder falar numa voz baixa, quase num sussurro, de uma forma que fez com que os pelos da nuca da ruiva se eriçassem com violência. Não sabia se era o hálito dele ou o cheiro gostoso que tanto sentia falta, mas ficava sempre meio sem chão com aquela aproximação.

 _\- ...Eu já ouvi você dizer algumas vezes. Foi bem convincente._

Mal Draco terminara de falar e as bochechas de Gina já estavam pegando fogo. Estava quase da cor de seu cabelo e por um momento o Malfoy teve que se segurar para não rir daquela expressão engraçada de braveza e constrangimento que estampava o rosto sardento e arredondado da Weasley caçula.

Era evidente que se referia aos encontros escondidos que tivera com a ruiva durante aquele mês e da forma deliciosa de como todos terminavam. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo entre eles, mas com certeza esperava por mais dos beijos e suspiros curtos que Gina deixava escapar quando lhe beijava o pescoço ou as sardas dos ombros. O fato de que isso a constrangia tornava tudo ainda mais divertido.

 _\- Eu te chamarei pelo seu nome quando você for o Draco. Enquanto for esse ser que eu desprezo, Malfoy está de bom tamanho. Ou você prefere doninha?_

A resposta saiu tão embolada e rápida que Draco não conseguiu evitar de rir baixinho e se ajeitou em sua cadeira, olhando-a com uma expressão divertida. Gina talvez jamais conseguisse entender como era engraçada e absurdamente linda em todos seus estados de humor Restava a ele apenas admirá-la da melhor forma que pudesse.

 _\- O que você quer?_

Foi subitamente que o ar constrangido desapareceu do rosto de Gina e ela pareceu voltar a prestar atenção em que diabos havia ido fazer ali. Então tentou amenizar sua expressão nervosa e deu um sorriso que fez com Draco começasse a desconfiar que algo que o desagradaria estava por vir.

 _\- Conversar._

 _\- Conversar?_

Agora Gina que se debruçava sobre a mesa enquanto Draco a encarava com um olhar cheio de desconfiança. Tudo bem que já havia desistido de tentar não amá-la e tudo mais, mas acreditava cegamente (como quem sabe com certeza que o céu é azul e as nuvens são brancas) que aquela menina maluca era muito capaz de coloca-lo em uma enrascada só por apego a princípios e familiares.

 _\- Nós ainda temos nosso acordo, não?_

Num movimento involuntário as sobrancelhas de Draco arquearam-se. Cruzou os braços contra o peito e ficou olhando para Gina como se ela fosse uma espécie de alienígena. Logo em seguida começou a falar, como se alguém houvesse ligado o Malfoy na tomada.

 _\- Acordo? A guerra acabou, Gina. O que nos resta para termos um acordo?_

A mão de Gina rodopiou no ar quase no mesmo instante, enquanto mantinha o olhar interessado em Draco. Ela tentou não se deixar abalar pela onda de energia que emanava do Malfoy naquela altura e apenas permaneceu calma e centrada, pois era um assunto que não podia se dar ao luxo de esquecer entre alguns beijos. Precisavam falar sobre aquilo como duas pessoas civilizadas.

 _\- A Ordem continua ativa, mesmo com todas as perdas. Há boatos de que os seguidores de Voldemort que fugiram estão planejando continuar com a guerra._

Diante da resposta de Gina, Draco não viu alternativa além de ficar calado e permitir que ela prosseguisse. Os olhos castanhos pareciam realmente interessados em seguir com aquele assunto e faltou no Malfoy motivação para desvirtuar para algo bobo e fútil. Até por que ele mesmo estava curioso em saber o que a Weasley tinha a dizer.

 _\- Há boatos de que estão recrutando bruxos para continuar com os ataques e aniquilar os nascidos trouxas que restaram. Você está sabendo de alguma coisa?_

É claro que estava. Na verdade tinha ajudado sua mãe a expulsar meia dúzia de alunos da sonserina de seu capacho na última quarta-feira. Tanto ele quanto Narcisa sabiam bem os males que aquela reunião de comensais e entusiastas de Voldemort poderiam causar, entretanto era preciso muita fé para crer que gente como Goyle, Crabble e Pansy Parkinson conseguiriam unir um par de neurônios para algo bem sucedido.

 _\- Talvez._

Não deu tempo para Gina de conter o tapa alto que sua mão automaticamente deu na mesa de madeira. Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e viu agora o rosto de uma Weasley perfeitamente nervosa, que tentou se controlar para não começar a gritar ali mesmo.

 _\- Por que não me contou?_

A voz de Gina saiu fraca e falha diante de sua força de vontade em conter-se. Respirou e expirou algumas vezes antes de erguer seus olhos para Draco novamente, que ergueu os ombros em um clássico sinal de desprezo e desdém. E, do fundo de seu coração, quis acreditar nele.

 _\- Por que não acredito que isso vá dar certo. Eles bem que tentaram recrutar minha mãe, mas ela não quer nenhum envolvimento com essas porcarias._

Aquilo deveria ter dado o assunto por encerrado, mas Gina continuou o encarando com os olhos castanhos fixos e Draco já não teve mais certeza se ela o estava analisando ou se tentando manter a calma. O fato é que preferia não mais falar dessas coisas e apenas tentar aproveitar o pouco e escasso tempo que tinha ao lado da ruiva.

 _\- E você?_

Foi como levar um soco na boca do estômago. Draco arquejou enquanto olhava para a Weasley completamente sentido pela pergunta. Apontou acusadoramente na direção dela e apertou os olhos em sua clara expressão de indignação.

 _\- Está realmente me perguntando isso?_

 _\- Estou. Você tem a marca, não tem? E se..._

 _\- "E se" o que, Gina? Caramba, já não provei que não quero envolvimento com isso? O que tenho que fazer para você acreditar em mim?_

Um momento de silêncio. A mão corada de Gina percorreu pela mesa de madeira em busca dos dedos finos de Draco. Chegou a tocar na pele dele, mas não pareceu tão eficaz quanto ela esperou que seria. Os olhos cinzentos continuavam virados para o lado e a Weasley não conseguiu deixar de notar naquele instante como as bochechas dele estavam mais cheias desde a última vez que estiveram ali e agradeceu mentalmente pelo fim da guerra.

Então suspirou, baixando a cabeça e subitamente arrependendo-se da forma que o abordara. Quer dizer, não era por que Draco não havia contado sobre a reunião do clube do mal na mansão Malfoy que ele tornava-se automaticamente um réu, certo?

 _\- Draco..._

 _\- Não, é sério! Lutei ao seu lado na guerra, te passei todas as informações que obtive, protegi seus amigos... E você ainda não acredita em mim._

Gina continuou acariciando a mão de Draco com seu polegar, tentando acalmá-lo e trazê-lo de volta para si. Não que aquilo fosse realmente anular o que ela havia sugerido, mas talvez servisse para dar-lhe tempo de pensar em algo que pudesse apaziguar um pouco as coisas.

 _\- Por favor, seja razoável._

 _\- Se você não confia em mim, por que está aqui afinal de contas? Por que não está correndo atrás do Potter? Ele está meio disponível ultimamente, não?_

O polegar de Gina parou de girar na mesma hora e ela manteve seus olhos castanhos com seriedade, encarando-o sem qualquer sinal de agrado. Não aceitava aquele tipo de piadinha e não sabia se ia conseguir lidar com aquelas insinuações ridículas a cada ataque de raiva que Draco fosse ter.

 _\- Não me ofenda._

 _\- Então não me ofenda também._

Então Gina afastou seus dedos da mão de Draco e suspirou, jogando os cabelos para trás e baixando o olhar para um ponto da mesa de madeira próximo de onde seu braço estava apoiado. Buscou dentro de si toda a paz e calmaria que precisava para não levar aquele desentendimento à uma discussão e falou com a voz baixa, um pouco desapontada.

 _\- Eu só queria te chamar para entrar para a Ordem. Oficialmente._

 _\- Você deve estar brincando._

Quando Draco percebeu o que havia respondido já era tarde. Mas aquela frase de Gina definitivamente o pegara despreparado. Quer dizer, nem em um milhão de anos esperava receber um convite maluco e inadequado como aquele, ainda mais após receber uma belíssima tatuagem de fidelidade a Voldemort no antebraço.

Porém, percebeu que ela estava falando sério, e muito, pela forma com que os olhos castanhos mantiveram-se impassíveis, aparentemente muito interessados em algo na mesa próximo ao pulso fino que repousava na madeira. E pior, não fazia ideia de como responder apropriadamente a tão indesejado convite.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, a boca de Gina abriu-se novamente e por aqueles lábios rosados mais palavras começaram a sair, como se a resposta áspera que lhe dera fosse completamente comum. E Draco temeu que qualquer outro deslize fizesse aquela estranha calma da ruiva se esvair como fumaça.

 _\- Não estou. Você me ajudou tanto no último ano, e estou disposta a contar para todo mundo. Se você aceitar, há tanto mais que poderíamos fazer, com certeza esses comensais não iam dar nem para o cheiro._

Foi preciso uma longa respiração para que Draco conseguisse conter inúmeras respostas ácidas que lhe vieram à boca naquele momento. Não tinha a menor intenção de magoar Gina com alguma grosseria, mas era bem difícil controlar seu impulso em deixar escancarada a repulsa por uma união com os tão indesejáveis amigos e parentes da Weasley. Desta forma, buscou em sua memória alguma forma mais sensata de lhe fazer compreender o quão impossível era aquela proposta.

 _\- Você lembra o que dizia o nosso acordo?_

Foi a vez de Gina tomar ar para permanecer calma. Não acreditava que Draco ia manter-se apegado a uma clausula besta que estabeleceram há mais de um ano. Porém, em seu intimo, acabava compreendendo, pois tinha certeza que fora justamente a confirmação dessa pequena regra que o fizera contribuir tanto com ela desde o início. Então se muniu de paciência e disse com certo desprezo a frase que o Malfoy queria ouvir.

 _\- Que você só ia confiar em mim e no que eu dissesse, não nos meus amigos._

 _\- Então?_

Num movimento rápido Gina se ajeitou na cadeira, endireitando as costas e começando a contar nos dedos vários motivos que tornariam aquela situação totalmente pertinente. E isso foi uma coisa que conseguira fazer com maestria, pois passara quase a manhã toda decorando as malditas razões para convencer Draco.

 _\- Você estaria mais seguro. Sua mãe também, e não precisaríamos mais nos ver escondidos dessa forma. Seria formidável._

Assim que terminou de falar, Gina lançou ao loiro um olhar de encorajamento, ao que ele respondeu com um arquear de sobrancelhas e uma cruzada lenta de braços, como se estivesse procurando defeitos em tudo que dissera. Porém, ele soou muito mais sucinto que o esperado.

 _\- Formidável?_

 _\- Tão formidável quanto poderia ser. Ao menos nós nos veríamos mais._

Uma risada fraca saiu pela boca do Malfoy, que baixou a vista e começou um movimento de negação com a cabeça que pareceu se repetir umas cem vezes antes que ele começasse a falar. Gina deduziu que estava procurando obstáculos e impasses para aceitar aquela que era a melhor escolha para sua vida apenas com o objetivo primordial de evitar contato com Harry e outros grifinórios.

 _\- Posso imaginar minha mãe tendo um ataque cardíaco se ficasse sabendo disso._

 _\- Posso imaginar meu pai tendo um ataque cardíaco quando descobrir o que andei fazendo no último ano... escondida no quarto de um garoto! Por Merlin..._

Silêncio. Não dava para lutar com aquilo, Gina estaria em uma situação muito mais complicada quando aquela proposta maluca fosse levada a diante e não parecia nem mesmo um por cento incomodada com o trágico rumo que as coisas poderiam tomar. E, mesmo diante de todos os motivos que ela tão inteligentemente selecionara, ainda estava incerto sobre a eficácia daquele plano novo. Quer dizer, claro que confiava nela, sem dúvidas, mas no restante do exército Potter? Definitivamente que não.

 _\- Não sei, Gina. Não gosto nem um pouco disso._

 _\- Por que não?_

A resposta rápida o fez arquejar. Por que diabos aquela sardenta tinha de ser tão esperta? Só podia ser uma maldição de Merlin, não era possível. Draco pensou em apelar para a família numerosa que o estrangularia, para os níveis de estresse que sua mãe o faria atingir, mas decidiu que era melhor contar a verdade. Até por que tinha certeza que Gina não pararia de lhe aborrecer enquanto não escutasse o real motivo.

 _\- Prefiro que sejamos só nós. Não gosto daquele povo intrometido, também não acho que eles apreciem minha presença._

Um meio sorriso brotou nos lábios rosados de Gina, que estendeu novamente a mão sobre a mesa para voltar a lhe acariciar os dedos com o polegar. Draco ficou calado diante do gesto carinhoso, mas não desgrudou o olhar do rosto da ruiva, que parecia ter suavizado ao ouvir a verdade.

 _\- Vão gostar se souberem o que fez por nós no último ano. Luna também está lá, ela gosta de você._

 _\- Ela gosta de todo mundo._

 _\- Isso não é verdade._

Draco lançou um olhar gélido para Gina diante da afirmação e ela teve que se segurar para não rir, rodopiando os olhos nas órbitas e fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão livre, deixando escapar apenas um pequeno sorriso divertido diante da lembrança de Luna.

 _\- Tá, é verdade. Mas mesmo assim, já é mais alguém além de mim com quem você consegue passar mais de dez minutos junto._

Silêncio mais uma vez. Novamente Gina estava dizendo a verdade e acabando com todo um argumento bem elaborado que Draco havia elaborado com dificuldade. Então se debruçou sobre a mesa, ainda sem muita vontade de dar-se por vencido, enroscando seus dedos finos nos dela, sempre quentinhos.

 _\- E o que vou fazer lá que não posso fazer por intermédio teu?_

Sem descolar os olhos do gesto quase hipnotizante que ele fazia ao lhe acariciar, Gina permitiu-se sorrir enquanto abria a boca e deixava a informação sair. Entre todos os motivos que a deixavam feliz de estar com Draco, esse talvez fosse um dos maiores: não precisava ter filtros. Não havia absolutamente nada a esconder daquela doninha irritante e isso era tão acolhedor quanto poderia.

 _\- As reuniões acontecem lá. Eu não sou a cabeça da ordem, então não saberei usar muito bem as informações que você pode conseguir. Também vai ser estranho eu dizer que tenho contato com alguém que conhece comensais..._

Disse fazendo um gesto de continuidade, como se não precisasse falar da complexidade daquele motivo e tudo que ele abrangia, pois já era suposto que Draco sabia perfeitamente a que se referia. Após uma breve pausa, Gina seguiu com seu raciocínio.

 _\- Além disso, não vão querer confiar em mim, pois não terei provas de que esse alguém é de confiança. Já se você for para lá, Hermione e Luna irão confirmar o que eu disser._

Mais uma vez, silêncio. Gina sentiu que estava prestes a vencer aquela argumentação e deixou um meio sorriso de lado escapar, enquanto enroscava os dedos nos de Draco da mesma forma que ele fazia naquele carinho maluco. Tinha certeza que todas as vezes que ele se calava por um longo período de tempo era apenas para tentar bolar argumentos. Então olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos cinza e disse com a voz mansa:

 _\- Você disse que queria ficar comigo._

Um aperto no coração fez Draco quase arquejar. Gina não era do tipo que pedia por carinho ou companhia de forma escancarada e ele deduziu que aquele convite de entrar para a Ordem tinha uma conotação mais intima quando viu aqueles olhos castanhos assumirem uma expressão pidona, como se estivesse realmente barganhando com ele. Ele deu uma puxada na gola de sua camisa, ficando subitamente com calor e tratando de arranjar uma resposta bem rápida.

 _\- Claro que quero ficar com você, mas não quero trabalhar ao lado do Potter. Merlin me livre dessa maldição._

Sem conseguir segurar, Gina riu. Achava tão incrivelmente engraçada aquela abominação toda que Draco tinha por Harry que não conseguia simplesmente fingir que não percebia. Então voltou sua atenção para ele e apertou os dedos quentes em sua mão, como se tentasse lhe passar segurança.

 _\- Não vai precisar trabalhar com ele, prometo. Prometo. Só vão se ver nas reuniões. No restante do tempo seremos só nós dois, como você quer._

Aquilo era irrecusável. Nem tanto pelo fato de que não trabalharia com Potter ou pelo bem que aquilo traria ao nome de sua família, também, mas o lado bom mesmo era ver que Gina realmente o queria por perto não só para seguirem com a caçada à comensais, mas por algo que ele acreditava ser amor.

Completamente vencido pelos argumentos de Gina e pelo modo com que os orbes castanhos dela o encaravam, cheios de perspectiva, Draco apenas fechou os olhos e soltou um riso fraco, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente antes de tornar sua atenção para a ruiva e dizer com a voz baixa.

 _\- Tudo bem, maldita Weasley chantagista._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: OI MENINAAAAAS!

Como foi a semana de vocês? A minha foi bem corrida, como sempre, e vim só dar uma passadinha para deixar o post pra vocês.

 **Ca!** Fico super feliz que tenha gostado! Acho que a Gina merecia essa libertação de Voldemort e também um pouquinho mais de relevância né? E sim, embora eu esteja estagnada no capítulo 34 (ainda) estou com os demais já elaborados, e sei que a fic vai acabar no capítulo 40. E não, não pretendo escrever mais uma por um tempo. Preciso respirar hahahahahahaEstava até repensando a durabilidade da fic, por que vou ter que socar muita coisa em pouco capítulo, mas vamo que vamo hahaha. Muito obrigada por comentar e continuar aqui cmg. Beijos!

 **Re!** Espero que as coisas estejam melhores essa semana. Sinto muito por sua perda, que Deus conforte seu coração e do seu namorado também. E espero que melhore logo da doença :/. Agradeço muito sua consideração de vir deixar um comentário mesmo sob essas circunstancias. Muito obrigada mesmo! Obrigada por continuar acompanhando e por estar sempre aqui! Mande notícias, tá? Beijos!


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Gina pôde sentir as palmas das mãos de Draco começarem a suar conforme caminhavam juntos em direção à sede da Ordem. Os dedos entrelaçados nos seus não conseguiam mentir ou disfarçar os temores e anseios que o Malfoy sentia aquele momento.

Dava para ouvir sua respiração descompassada e nem mesmo o sol morno daquela tarde conseguia aquecer o corpo frio do Malfoy, que andava em passos robóticos ao lado da Weasley, que tentava não gargalhar. Não houve qualquer sinal de medo nele ao enfrentarem comensais, destruírem uma horcrux e permanecerem em conluio durante um ano inteiro, mas o aterrorizava a simples ideia de se aproximar de sua família. E, nossa, isso era muito engraçado.

Estavam bem parados em uma esquina, aguardando os carros pararem de passar para poderem atravessar. Ela estava genuinamente surpresa pelo conhecimento do Malfoy sobre as leis simples dos trouxas de trânsito, pois pensava que o desprezo o houvesse impedido de sequer aprender a atravessar uma rua. Então ficou na pontinha de seus pés calçados pelas botas beges de camurça e ergueu-se á altura de poder lhe beijar a bochecha.

Foi a forma que Gina encontrou de lhe encorajar e demonstrar o quão feliz estava por terem tomado aquela decisão. Draco deu um breve sorriso pelo beijo na bochecha, então enfiou seus dedos nos cabelos rubros de Gina, fazendo um único movimento de massagem no topo de sua cabeça que foi o suficiente para bagunçar todos os fios.

Esse era o jeito de Draco demonstrar que apreciava o apoio dela. Dando-lhe algo para que se zangasse, mesmo que só um pouquinho. Os olhos castanhos de Gina se apertaram e ela começou a arrumar os cabelos vermelhos que caiam sobre a blusinha preta de lã de forma desordenada. Embora não estivesse exatamente frio, a Weasley estava arrependida de ter escolhido uma calça jeans tão fina para lhe proteger do vento.

O braço de Draco passou sobre o ombro da ruiva e ela pôde sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo, especificamente por causa daquele sobretudo verde-musgo que o cobria. Por um momento Gina concluiu que o frio da mansão Malfoy devia tê-lo privilegiado com um armário cheio de casacos quentinhos. Por Merlin, Molly Weasley passaria a vida toda tricotando para os filhos se a Toca fosse como aquele lugar. E a ideia de ver o loiro enfiado em uma daquelas blusas com as iniciais garrafais estampadas quase a fez rir.

Quando haviam combinado na semana anterior que se encontrariam para ir juntos até a Ordem, Gina não imaginou que, mesmo com medo, Draco se manteria tão sério e determinado em seu propósito. Quer dizer, ele ainda não havia tentado sair correndo ou lhe dito quaisquer frases desestimulantes. Então ela assumiu que tudo correria bem e ficou encarando-o com uma pontinha de admiração pelo amadurecimento.

 _\- Eu não sei se concordo com isso, Gina._

A imagem de admiração que tinha se despedaçou como uma vidraça quebrada e Gina fez um bico quase que instantaneamente. Virou-se para frente e assim que o sinal abriu, começou a praticamente marchar. Draco a acompanhou percebendo um certo ar de contrariedade sobre a ruiva e ficou pensando se era uma boa ideia provocar aquela que havia matado Bellatrix Lestrange e destruído uma horcrux bem diante de seus olhos.

 _\- Agora tem que concordar. Não tem mais volta._

A resposta foi categórica. Gina não estava muito a fim de colocar aquilo em pauta, especificamente por ter outros assuntos além de Draco Malfoy lhe perturbando os pensamentos. Era de conhecimento de todo o mundo mágico, inclusive de sua família, que Bellatrix Lestrange morrera por um feitiço que saíra de sua varinha rachada. Aguardava não tão ansiosamente uma carta do ministério da magia á respeito de quais providencias teria de tomar para regular sua situação, por mais que houvesse realizado tal ato em legítima defesa. E só de pensar nisso, perdia o sono. Graças a Merlin que Umbridge não estava mais lá, caso contrário já sabia que estaria condenada.

Ainda se lembrava da cara de espanto de seus pais quando contara a eles e de como ainda teve que explicar com a voz falha e gaguejando sobre a horcrux que destruíra na grifinória, tomando o cuidado de excluir Draco de sua narrativa. Feito esse completamente irrelevante no momento, uma vez que revelaria agora seu envolvimento com o Malfoy nos últimos tempos. E por mais que detestasse demonstrar, também estava apreensiva com o rumo que as coisas poderiam tomar.

 _\- Tem sim, estuporo você e saio como cara malvado de novo._

Os cabelos loiros do Malfoy sacudiram com a brisa suave da tarde ele deu um sorrisinho cínico para Gina, que revirou os olhos e tentou não rir. Gostava do fato de que suas brigas haviam adquirido a habilidade de se tornar brincadeiras e preferia entrar naquele jogo do que ter uma discussão realmente séria. Além disso, talvez assim Draco se distraísse um pouco mais antes da fatídica hora que decidiria o futuro dos dois.

 _\- Acho que você não vai fazer isso._

 _\- Posso petrificar você. Já fiz isso uma vez._

Gina nem mesmo trocou um olhar com Draco diante daquele comentário. Seguiu andando, como se estivesse considerando a ideia, mas deu um sorriso torto e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, como se não acreditasse no que estava escutando. Porém, tentada a seguir na brincadeira, não evitou as palavras que saíram por seus lábios em tom de ironia.

 _\- Vou cumprir o que prometi que faria caso você apontasse essa porcaria de varinha para mim novamente._

Um suspiro audível escapou pelos lábios de Draco enquanto ele largava os ombros e erguia a cabeça, em uma clássica expressão de desapontamento. Porém, mesmo com seu descontentamento, continuou caminhando ao lado de Gina, que não pareceu dar a menor importância para seu pequeno drama.

 _\- Ah, Gina, sério..._

Começou a falar olhando os cabelos vermelhos que se moviam de forma hipnotizante. Os olhos castanhos de Gina viraram-se em sua direção meio de lado enquanto um sorrisinho de ironia brotava nos lábios da Weasley. Era a mesma expressão de travessura que ela assumia quando estava prestes a fazer alguma brincadeira ou maluquice e Draco teve certeza que alguma frase bem ácida estava a caminho.

 _\- Não seja medroso._

Bingo. Se Draco houvesse apostado, ganharia. Mal conseguiu evitar uma expressão emburrada e o bico que seus lábios fizeram quase que automaticamente. Diante de seu olhar de reprovação Gina riu e girou os olhos para frente, como se desse o assunto por encerrado. Porém, o Malfoy murmurou.

 _\- Não sou medroso._

 _\- Sério? Então me dê uma única razão coerente que me faça ao menos considerar não te levar para lá._

Um gesto exagerado foi feito com as mãos de Draco, que as sacudiu olhando indignado para Gina enquanto ela fingia prestar atenção naquela encenação. Os olhos cinzentos dele se arregalaram enquanto ajeitava a postura e bufava. Começou a enumerar em seus dedos finos os motivos.

 _\- Sua família está lá. Eles são muitos. Eles me odeiam._

Os olhos castanhos de Gina viraram nas órbitas enquanto ela ria baixinho, sem deixar os olhos fixos em Draco. De uma maneira muito estranha já estava tão acostumada com todos aqueles questionamentos e exageros que até lhe divertiam. Então sacudiu uma das mãos no ar, como se fosse a boca dele se movimentando várias vezes.

 _\- Quanta baboseira._

Comentou entre sua risada. Draco sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e ergueu seu indicador, sacudindo-o em um movimento frenético enquanto seu olhar indignado não saia de Gina. Ele fez um som de reprovação com os lábios enquanto a encarava com um sutil ar de superioridade.

 _\- Baboseira por que não é você que vai se enfiar no meio de um monte de gente que te odeia. Eu nunca te convidei para uma das reuniões animadas de Voldemort._

A mão de Gina segurou a de Draco subitamente, apertando com firmeza seus dedos em volta da palma e lhe lançando um falso olhar ameaçador, combinando com aquele sorriso sarcástico que lançava ao Malfoy.

 _\- Por que não cala a boca e vem comigo antes que eu te amaldiçoe?_

E, após um resmungo ininteligível, Draco o fez. Ficou em silêncio e caminhou junto com Gina pelas ruas de paralelepípedo, ainda um pouco desacostumado de andar de mãos dadas com ela. Era tão perfeitamente diferente e acolhedor que lhe fazia realmente sentir completo e preenchido, como se finalmente houvesse encontrado a parte que lhe faltara a vida toda.

Entretanto, por mais que gostasse de andar de mãos dadas com Gina, Draco não era lá um entusiasta de longas caminhadas e o fato de não poder simplesmente aparatar com ela na porta da Ordem lhe deixava intensamente frustrado. Tudo bem que entendia os motivos daqueles ratos grifinórios temerosos, mas mesmo assim continuava detestando gastar a sola de seus sapatos pela lama. Então virou seu olhar para Gina e tentou distrair-se mais um pouco, até chegarem naquele que considerou ser seu fatídico abatedouro.

 _\- Gina, posso te fazer uma pergunta? É algo que sempre quis saber._

O olhar de Gina rumou para Draco com desconfiança. Ela já sabia que ele ficava um pouco mais irritante quando estava entediado então já imaginou que viria alguma coisa bem idiota após aquela indagação. Então, como sabia que o Malfoy compartilharia seus pensamentos independente da resposta que desse, preferiu seguir pelo caminho mais fácil.

 _\- Faça._

Então Draco respirou bem fundo, ainda olhando para o topo da cabeça dela e tentando manter-se sério, com os olhos cinzentos profundamente preocupados em não desviar da figura da ruiva, que ainda lhe encarava com as sobrancelhas estreitas, desconfiada do rumo daquela conversa.

 _\- Sua gestação foi indesejada?_

 _\- Oi?_

De todas as perguntas no mundo, Gina definitivamente não estava esperando por aquela. Tanto que sua resposta fora puramente espontânea, fazendo-a parar de caminhar na mesma hora, olhando para Draco como se ele fosse algum E.T perdido da nave mãe. Então ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas e continuou caminhando, virando-se de lado para vê-la melhor.

 _\- Não foi? Então por que seus pais te amaldiçoaram com este nome horrível que me obriga a lhe chamar pelo estúpido apelido de Gina, como todos seus amigos estúpidos, pelo resto de minha existência?_

Sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, Gina voltou a caminhar em passos rápidos enquanto Draco prendia o riso. Era tão divertido para ele atordoar a Weasley que só de vê-la suavemente indignada já ficava satisfeito. Ultimamente estava mais difícil irritá-la da forma que conseguia no colégio e talvez, por isso, estivesse se contentando com resultados menores.

 _\- Ás vezes eu acho que você está sendo dublado._

O comentário de Gina quase veio acompanhado de uma bufada, Quer dizer, que tipo de coisa se passava na cabeça de Draco? Estavam prestes a participar de uma das conversas mais importantes de suas vidas e ele vinha com piadas idiotas sobre seu nome? Não que fosse inédito para ela como seu nome era incomum, mas realmente não esperava que o Malfoy trouxesse aquilo á tona bem ali.

 _\- Como assim?_

Questionou genuinamente, sem compreender muito bem o comentário que Gina havia feito sobre sua magnífica observação. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e girou os olhos castanhos na direção do Malfoy, parando subitamente na esquina de uma das ruas e colocando as mãos para trás do corpo.

 _\- Não é possível que isso esteja saindo mesmo da sua boca._

 _\- Oras, e por que não? É realmente um nome muito feio para uma pessoa tão bonita._

Draco parou de caminhar e ficou ao lado da ruiva, que inclinou a cabeça para a direita e deu um meio sorriso irônico enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos cinzentos que se divertiam enquanto tiravam um sarro com a ruiva. Gina balançou-se, mudando o peso do corpo do calcanhar para a ponta dos dedões algumas vezes, num movimento de vai-e-vem. Tudo bem que o Malfoy havia acabado de dizer que era muito bonita, mas não levou em consideração diante da situação.

 _\- Estranho ouvir sobre nomes estranhos de um cara que se chama Draco._

 _\- É imponente. Passa força, poder..._

Começou a falar erguendo o punho e encarando o horizonte. Gina riu e girou os olhos, parando de se balançar e voltando a segurar o antebraço dele, indicando com o queixo o pequeno prédio de concreto e uma quantidade incrível de janelas que Draco ainda não havia notado estar ali.

 _\- Claro, aí quando colocamos os olhos em você percebemos que sua família apenas tem um estranho senso de humor._

O semblante de Draco mudou na mesma hora, indicando que seu humor havia mudado e Gina riu, feliz por virar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro. Ultimamente as coisas acabavam sempre assim, com um Malfoy que queria irritar saindo irritando enquanto a Weasley gargalhava, satisfeita. Os dois pararam a frente da porta de entrada do prédio e trocaram um breve olhar, enquanto o loiro bufava.

 _\- Vamos logo antes que eu desista dessa porcaria._

Talvez, se Draco não estivesse tão distraído com a risada de Gina, tivesse notado que alguém os observava entrar no prédio atentamente do outro lado da rua com um sorriso torto e o olhar vidrado, ajeitando a capa preta que balançava com a suave brisa da tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A:** OI MENINADA LINDA

Como foi a semana de vocês, eim? A minha foi super corrida. Caso meus projetos dessa semana sejam bem sucedidos, em breve vocês ficarão sabendo.

E ai? Quem será que ficou olhando nosso casal? VOCÊS VÃO PIRAR! Hahahaha

Queria dizer que a fanfic me alcançou. Fodeu. Agora só posto quando terminar aquele capítulo (QUE JÁ TA ENORME, DIGA-SE DE PASSAGEM). Orem por mim.

 **Re!** Tudo bom, minha flor? Eu pretendia postar hoje mais cedo, mas por motivos de minha vida é desregrada, acabei atrasando. Mil perdões. Fico feliz que esteja gostando dos dois como casal, às vezes fico meio receosa sobre estar fazendo a coisa certa ou não. E sim, ainda não há rótulos nesse relacionamento hahahaha aguardemos. Eu bem que queria ficar só no romance, mas acho que ficou mais dramático desse jeito (e eu adoro um drama, menina! Hahaha) Com a fic chegando ao fim, estou mais animadinha pra escrever. Mas parece que escrevo, escrevo, escrevo e não saio do lugar! Hahahahahaha a sorte é que anotei o cronograma todinho, senão já tava perdida nas ideias aqui. Muito obrigada pela companhia! Espero que continue curtindo e acompanhando! Beijos e até a próxima semana!

 **Grazy!** Draco é o charme em forma de gente, né? Fala séééério s2. Sim, isso tudo faz parte do plano inicial de redenção Malfoy, que foi tecido com muita luta, sofrência e só do Draco durante todo esse tempo hahahahahaha Mas tá chegando lá, tá quase nos finalmente! Vou ficar bem aliviada quando não tiver mais o compromisso de escrever feito uma louca, mas confesso que vou sentir muita falta de vocês. Talvez acabe arrumando mais uma fic pra minha cabeça hahahahaha. Muito obrigada por continuar aqui cmg, viu? Espero você na próxima semana! Beijos!

 **Ca!** Fico muito feliz que a Conluio faça parte do seu momento de lazer! Me aquece o coração ler isso s2. E sim, os próximos capítulos estão saindo do forno cheios de acontecimentos e tretas e acho que vocês vão adorar hahahahaha mas eu já to morrendo aqui de tanto correr com essa fanfic. Tenho uma semana pra terminar o próximo capitulo, Oh Deus! Veremos ainda mais de outros personagens também, mas claro que Blaise e Luna não faltará! Hahahaha. Não é mesmo minha vontade escrever outra de imediato, mas eu realmente amo o retorno de vocês e acho que vou acabar cedendo. Ou será que vocês me acompanhariam em uma história original? ;D Muito obrigada por continuar comigo, beijos e até a próxima semana!

 **Bella!** Li tanto de você nos últimos dias que já to me sentindo íntima hahahaha Queria agradecer demais pelos reviews, você conseguiu me fazer rir e relembrar a fanfic todinha, te agradeço muito por essa super valorizada que você deu no meu trabalho, me deu forças pra seguir na maratona de escrever esse monstro de fanfic que não acaba nunca! Hahahaha Seja super bem-vinda, espero poder contar com você aqui nos proximos e realmente fiquei super feliz e emocionada com seus comentários. Você captou muito bem detalhes e simbolismos e fiquei tão feliz com isso que você nem imagina! Ah, prometo dar uma passadinha na sua pág, assim que conseguir dar uma adiantadinha aqui estarei lá! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela ótima energia dos reviews! Beijos e até a próxima!


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Um perfeito idiota.

Era assim que Draco se sentia ali, naquela enorme mesa de madeira velha e descascada, rodeada por grifinórios e corvinais ridículos que o olhavam com curiosidade, como se fosse uma espécie rara em um aquário. Ao seu lado direito estava Gina, sentada e vermelha, encarando com cara de poucos amigos os irmãos e colegas. À sua esquerda estava Luna, sacudindo suavemente os pés calçados por um par de All Star rosa bebe como se nem ao menos notasse o que diabos estava fazendo. De todos que poderiam sentar-se perto, agradeceu que Lovegood fosse a escolhida, pois era uma das únicas pessoas ali que ainda conseguia tolerar.

Tudo bem que ultimamente andava nutrindo uma maior aceitação até mesmo pela Granger sangue-ruim, inclusive tentava de verdade não mais chama-la assim na frente de Gina, que torcia o nariz cada vez que ouvia o termo. Entretanto até mesmo Hermione parecia desconcertada naquela situação, olhando para Potter e o Weasley cabeçudo como se calculasse as probabilidades de tudo dar errado.

A professora Minerva conduzia a reunião que agora havia tido uma breve pausa, pois, no valor do momento das discussões, Gina simplesmente achou de bom tom lançar todas as cartas que trocaram por todo o ano sobre a mesa. Uma considerável quantia de pergaminhos que rodava pelas mãos de dois cabeçudos ruivos, Potter, Granger e até mesmo gente que Draco nem lembrava que existia, como Neville, Dino e Simas. E, honestamente, preferia continuar sem recordar.

Era extremamente constrangedor ver todos aqueles pares de olhos passeando pelas coisas tão secretas que ele e Gina trocaram por todo o ano, mas sabia que aquela era mesmo a única forma de conseguir permanecer ao lado da ruiva, então erguia a cabeça fingindo não se importar. Ao menos a parte mais chocante, que era sobre o pré-relacionamento que mantinham, não viria à tona tão cedo. Ou, ao menos, era o que Draco achava.

Já a ruiva, por outro lado, torcia os dedos com certa agonia. Seus olhos chocolate corriam pela mesa desesperados. Quer dizer, não havia exatamente muito nas cartas que pudesse vir a sugerir um relacionamento entre os dois, porém, todo cuidado era pouco. Só de imaginar a reação de seus irmãos ao notar que sua aliança com Malfoy não era apenas por interesse tinha vontade de sair correndo. Agradecia mentalmente por ao menos seus pais não estarem na Ordem aquela tarde, mesmo que isso não exatamente significasse que não teria de prestar satisfações a eles posteriormente.

Nenhum dos dois soube dizer quanto tempo se passou enquanto todos os presentes liam os pergaminhos, mas Harry foi o primeiro a acabar. Ele jogou os óculos sobre a mesa e massageou as têmporas, como se quisesse "desver" tudo aquilo que acabara de ler. Seu semblante duro e a expressão contraída de seus lábios indicava a insatisfação e descontentamento com todo o assunto questão.

Por debaixo da mesa, os dedos de Gina buscaram os de Draco num gesto quase que automático. E foi de forma rápida e desajeitada que se entrelaçaram, enquanto os dois, cada um à sua maneira, esperava ansiosamente pelos resultados daquela revelação. Dependendo dos ânimos, talvez fosse preciso ficarem um tempo afastados, e somente a ideia já fazia o Malfoy suar. Agora que conseguira estabelecer uma periodicidade em seus encontros ter que se afastar era quase como uma sentença de morte.

 _\- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso._

A voz de Harry, cansada e entre um suspiro, falou sem qualquer empolgação. Draco continuou com os dedos enroscados nos de Gina por baixo da mesa, acarinhando as costas da mão dela com o polegar enquanto olhava sem muito interesse para o moreno.

 _\- Eu não faço a menor questão de que você acredite._

Gina apertou a mão de Draco, como forma de repreensão. Porém, o loiro permaneceu com seu olhar de superioridade para o moreno. Era praticamente uma causa perdida tentar fazer com que chegassem à um acordo sobre qualquer coisa, mas mesmo assim a ruiva sabia que devia tentar ao menos impedir o Malfoy de instiga-lo ainda mais.

 _\- Isso é verdade, Gina?_

Foi a vez de Jorge manifestar-se enquanto olhava repetidamente da irmã para o pergaminho que segurava. Gina assentiu suavemente com a cabeça, ainda meio sem saber o que dizer. Entendia que aquilo devia mesmo ser bem incabível, mas não conseguia sentir vergonha por nem mesmo um segundo. Segurou com firmeza a mão de Draco, como se aquilo pudesse fazer com que a calmaria que ele aparentava ter lhe invadisse.

 _\- É mentira! Só pode ser mentira! Ele deve estar chantageando nossa irmã!_

Com certeza, Rony era a pessoa mais fora de si naquele cômodo. O rosto todo mantinha-se vermelho e suado, enquanto que parecia não dar a menor importância para os pergaminhos. Gina estava pronta paras tomar a frente da situação e falar alguma coisa, mas Hermione foi ligeiramente mais rápida que ela.

 _\- Claro que é mentira. Malfoy é tão idiota que manipulou Gina por meses e então entrou aqui para ser descoberto por você, Ronald. Parabéns._

Aquele foi o primeiro momento em toda sua existência que Draco realmente chegou a gostar de Hermione. Inclusive, não conseguiu conter uma risada, que ecoou sozinha pelas paredes do cômodo enquanto o Weasley lançava à Granger um olhar ferido e cheio de incompreensão.

 _\- O que está dizendo, Hermione?_

 _\- Estou dizendo que não acho que ele seja tão burro quanto você pensa que seja._

Antes que a discussão entre Rony e Hermione se prolongasse, Luna ergueu a mão, como se pedisse permissão para falar. E a risada de Draco simplesmente caiu por terra na mesma hora, completamente amedrontado por qualquer coisa que a loira pudesse dizer. Era completamente imprevisível e também bem intrigante só imaginar que tipo de informação poderia sair da boca dela, especialmente por que ela sabia de muito mais coisas que qualquer outro presente.

 _\- Eu acredito._

A voz fina e macia de Luna disse enquanto ela lançava um discreto sorriso para Gina. E a ruiva soube que nem mesmo todos os agradecimentos do mundo seriam suficientes para representar a importância daquelas duas palavras proferidas pela loira. Aquele total e perfeito ato de coragem e amizade que ela havia concretizado não tinha preço. Todos os galeões do mundo não seriam capazes de comprar uma amiga como aquela e por isso a Weasley seria eternamente grata.

 _\- Eu também._

Hermione soou um pouco mais amena e com o tom mais baixo, mas não deixou de se expor. Como poderia? Uma das pessoas que mais auxiliou a Gina e Draco, desde o começo, desde o planejamento do plano, não se posicionar? Era praticamente impossível e incabível a ideia de uma Granger calada diante de algo que julgava certo e os olhos castanhos da ruiva se marejaram por um momento, ao notar que poderia contar com duas pessoas tão especiais.

 _\- Vocês sabiam. Vocês sabiam!_

À princípio fora uma constatação, mas logo em seguida tornou-se uma acusação. Harry estava completamente desacreditado do que estava vendo. Se pudesse, se beliscaria para poder começar a acreditar que aquilo realmente não se tratava de um sonho. Sentia-se imensamente traído por duas das pessoas que mais confiava no mundo, além, é claro, de Gina, que praticamente o apunhalara pelas costas ao se unir com um inimigo.

 _\- Claro que eu sabia. E estou muito orgulhosa de tudo que eles fizeram._

Os braços de Hermione cruzaram-se contra o peito enquanto ela olhava para Harry sem fazer muito caso de todo aquele drama. Por que sim, para ela, aquilo tudo não passava de uma bela supervalorização de um fato. Não havia sequer um problema ou equívoco naquela aliança, muito pelo contrário! Por ser tão improvável é que funcionara tão bem e sem gerar alertas ou desconfianças. Não havia sequer uma razão para encerrarem aquilo e várias para que seguissem colaborando e cooperando para a derrota dos comensais remanescentes.

 _\- Hermione, pode ser uma armadilha._

A voz de Simas mal se manifestou aquela tarde e Draco começou a gargalhar. Gina lhe lançou um olhar atravessado, mas mesmo assim o Malfoy não conseguia parar de rir. Parecia que havia ouvido a melhor piada do mundo, enquanto todos os demais o encaravam sem saber direito o que pensar. Então, por fim, pareceu se conter e encostou as costas na cadeira.

 _\- Essa é muito boa, Finnigan. Você tentando ser mais inteligente que a Granger. Realmente muito engraçado, mas, por favor, não tente novamente._

Então Hermione apertou os lábios para prender uma risada e desviou o olhar, enquanto Simas encarava Draco com um olhar de quem estava prestes a amaldiçoa-lo. Gina precisava concordar que era mesmo bem ridículo alguém tentar saber mais que a Granger, mas achava completamente desnecessário o pouco que o loiro fazia dos outros. Entretanto, tinha que admitir que era realmente engraçado.

 _\- Professora Minerva, por favor?_

Gina chamou finalmente desenroscando os dedos dos de Draco e colocando-se de pé. Ajeitou sua postura e permaneceu parada, olhando para cada uma das poucas pessoas presentes. Encheu seu peito com a famosa coragem grifinória e começou a falar, sem medir muito o que iria dizer.

 _\- Draco Malfoy não só me fez os alertas desses pergaminhos como também revelou por livre e espontânea vontade sobre o ataque à Hogwarts, nos possibilitando assim de poder evitar maiores danos._

Os olhos atentos de todos prenderam-se à figura de Gina, que se movimentava suavemente a medida que ia proferindo as palavras da forma mais formal que conseguia. Era já estranho referir-se à Draco como Malfoy, e também expor daquela forma todo seu relacionamento de amizade e romance, mas sabia que não havia outra forma de receber alguma credibilidade.

 _\- Ele me ajudou, apresentei evidências e o trouxe aqui para pedirmos permissão de que ele participe ativamente, informando não só a mim, mas a todos sobre o que descobrir a respeito dos comensais que estão se reunindo._

A professora Minerva, com todo seu ar de sabedoria e desconfiança também se ergueu e encarou Draco como se tentasse chegar à uma conclusão sobre o caráter do garoto. Pois ou seria um comensal ou seria um traidor do próprio sangue, e nenhuma das duas opções parecia muito promissora. Porém, desde que estivesse disposto a ajudar, de que importava?

 _\- Você esteve com os comensais, Sr. Malfoy?_

Ela perguntou com a voz sobrea e sem muita simpatia, ao que Draco respondeu com um leve balançar de cabeça em concordância. Se havia uma pessoa com quem não queria graça, certamente era com aquela professora, pois sabia que, caso a irritasse, podia facilmente acabar transformado num sapo, num sapato ou quem sabe até em papel higiênico.

 _\- Infelizmente, sim. Eles estiveram em minha casa tentando tomar uma xícara de chá com minha mãe e tive que expulsá-los do capacho, pois são extremamente inconvenientes... embora minhas concepções de inconveniência estejam se atualizando neste momento._

E lançou um breve olhar á Harry, que bufou enquanto recolocava os óculos. Assim que Draco terminou de falar, Gina assentiu com brevidade e virou-se para a professora, como se estivesse mesmo em uma espécie de julgamento. O que, do ponto de vista do Malfoy, era bem engraçado. Porém, preferiu não interferir.

 _\- Com isso, eu peço uma votação para que Draco Malfoy seja mantido na Ordem em caráter temporário e sob minha supervisão. Eu me responsabilizarei por quaisquer atos que ele possa cometer._

A professora Minerva fez uma pausa dramática, olhando bem para Draco enquanto parecia considerar todas as probabilidades catastróficas que aquela decisão poderia causar. Então, olhou para Gina e respirou fundo, antes de balançar a cabeça suavemente.

 _\- Pedido aceito, Ginevra Weasley. Vamos votar._

 _ **N/A:**_ _OLÁ MENINAS, TUDO BOM?_

 _Não, eu não morri._

 _Eu me casei, me mudei e adotei um cachorro (aliás, estou morrendo de medo de deixa-lo aqui sozinho por três e quatro horas amanhã, mas ok.) Porém, não foi por isso que sumi. Eu estava escrevendo naquele notebook à beira de um colapso de nervos o capítulo 34, e já estava na página 15 (SIM, QUINZE) quando BOM, o disco rígido parou de funcionar e eu só tinha o arquivo salvo lá. EBAAAAAAAA_

 _Levei algum tempo para me reestabeler com internet e uma máquina operante e para criar coragem e resscrever, então optei por uma versão resumida do que seria o capítulo, pois era isso ou nada e eu não podia deixar vocês mais uma semana sem post. Sei que vocês não têm nada a ver com minhas dificuldades e peço desculpas pelos imprevistos._

 _Agradeço à todas pelas mensagens enviadas, sério, são vocês que movem essa fanfic, e um agradecimento especial para a bela, que me mandou uma DM super linda e que me motivou bastante. Muito obrigada!_

 _Me perdoem também por não as responder individualmente essa semana, mas coisas estão realmente malucas e preciso ir ali tirar o controle remoto da boca do cachorro (Que se chama Tod). Um beijo, meninas! Até o próximo (que estou escrevendo e correndo para vir no próximo domingo.)_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

 _\- Pedido aceito, Ginevra Weasley. Vamos votar._

Foi como música para seus ouvidos. Gina se sentou quase que automaticamente, olhando com empolgação para a professora, que partilhou um pequeno e breve sorriso compreensivo, como se estivesse dando uma chance a uma criança que acabara de aprontar alguma coisa. Porém, na mesma hora, Rony espalmou a mesa.

 _\- Não acredito que irá realmente levar isso a diante, professora!_

Com apenas um gesto com a mão, Minerva conseguiu intimidar Rony o suficiente para que se calasse e voltasse a se sentar em sua cadeira. Desta forma, com a calma reestabelecida, a tão familiar voz imponente começou a falar, de maneira racional e tentando não se envolver emocionalmente com o assunto.

 _\- Para aqueles que concordarem em aceitar Draco Malfoy como membro da ordem em caráter temporário, peço que ergam o braço._

Luna e Hermione ergueram as mãos tão rapidamente que pareceram nunca estar baixadas antes. Então, após um breve momento de tensão, Neville e Jorge também se manifestaram a favor de Gina, que se sentiu extremamente feliz e confusa ao mesmo tempo. Apenas Harry, Rony, Simas e Dino permaneceram em negação.

 _\- Jorge?_

A voz de Harry chamou fraca e sem muito ânimo. O ruivo suspirou e passou os dedos nos cabelos enquanto Rony o encarava completamente desacreditado. Até mesmo Draco parecia interessado em ouvir as motivações do Weasley, que manteve o olhar grudado nos pergaminhos.

 _\- Ele nos ajudou. Eu não sei por quê, não sei o que ganharia com isso, mas está aqui. Malfoy alertou Gina sobre os ataques no beco e não há como não ver isso._

Mesmo diante das palavras de Jorge, Harry parecia não querer aceitar a realidade que estava bem diante de seus olhos. A grande maioria de seus amigos repentinamente abalada por uma súbita e incoerente mudança de Draco Malfoy. Era tão improvável e inacreditável que, por um momento, pensou ter colocado cogumelos em seu suco de abóbora. Então, resolveu apelar para ver se conseguia colocar algum bom senso na cabeça de seus companheiros.

 _\- E se Gina estiver sob a maldição Império e tiverem escrito tudo isso ontem à noite? E se..._

 _\- Chega, Harry!_

Não houve um só ser humano que não se espantasse ao ouvir a voz de Neville soar daquela forma. Gina voltou sua atenção para o amigo, que olhava para Harry sem possuir muita paciência, naquela que não era a primeira intervenção que fazia no caminho de Potter a fim de proteger um bem maior.

 _\- Eu fiquei em Hogwarts, à frente da Armada com Luna e Gina durante um ano. Luna foi nosso coração, Gina foi nossa mente e eu fui nossa força, por incrível que pareça._

Então Neville fez uma pequena pausa, parecendo escolher bem as palavras que iria usar. Um pequeno sorriso se fez presente em Luna e Gina ao se recordarem de todas as peripécias que concretizaram juntos aquele ano. Todos que ensinaram, ajudaram e todas as punições que levaram por simplesmente continuar seguindo em frente.

 _\- Durante todo esse ano Gina nos protegeu de coisas que eu não sabia explicar como ela poderia saber que aconteceria. Eu nunca a questionei e não vou começar a fazer isso agora._

Quase automaticamente Gina e Neville trocaram um olhar. Foi simples, mas com a mesma cumplicidade presente entre eles durante todo aquele período de tormenta que existiu em Hogwarts. Foi com imensa surpresa que Draco encarou aquele grifinório, que pela primeira vez finalmente abria a boca para dizer algo útil.

 _\- Eu nunca presenciei Gina em uma luta que não pudesse ganhar. Ela nunca fez ou quis coisas que pudessem prejudicar não só a ela, mas a todos nós. E nunca me deu motivos para duvidar de sua capacidade e lealdade._

O silêncio permaneceu enquanto Neville falava e expunha seu ponto de vista. Ele ajeitou-se em sua cadeira e apoiou as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa, tentando olhar para o máximo de pessoas possível. Era de extrema importância para ele naquele momento que conseguisse transmitir a veracidade que sabia haver em todas suas constatações. Por fim, indicou Gina com um gesto suave e concluiu seu raciocínio.

 _\- De modo que, se Gina diz que devemos confiar em Draco Malfoy, então nós devemos._

Entre o olhar de admiração que Gina lançava, Hermione fez um gesto positivo de forma discreta, como se indicasse a Neville sua aprovação pelo comentário. Era a primeira vez que o garoto se posicionava de forma tão incisiva e seguia seus próprios instintos para contrariar a opinião de seus amigos, incluindo o próprio Harry. Mesmo levando em consideração sua tentativa no primeiro ano de impedir que o trio de ouro fizesse a grifinória perder ainda mais pontos, nem se comparava a determinação e firmeza que transmitia agora.

 _\- Além disso, Harry, como Gina poderia estar sob a maldição Império desde ontem à noite sendo que Draco nos ajudou a escapar da Mansão meses atrás?_

O comentário de Luna fez com Harry arqueasse as sobrancelhas e ficasse em silêncio, encarando Draco de uma forma ainda não vista pela humanidade. Então, diante da percepção de que havia direcionado um argumento bom o suficiente para não ser rebatido, a loira cruzou os braços contra o peito e sorriu, falando no mesmo tom que a mãe de Potter falaria, meio que achando graça da situação.

 _\- O que foi, tinha esquecido disso? Você mesmo me disse que não entendia os motivos de Draco não ter te dedurado assim que colocou os olhos em você._

 _\- Acho que ele entende agora._

Foi a vez de Gina comentar com certa graça, escorando as costas na cadeira e encarando o moreno que praticamente lhe fuzilou com os olhos verdes. Diante de todos os fatos, a professora Minerva ergueu-se, atraindo toda a atenção para si, enquanto ajeitava o broche na gola de seu vestido.

 _\- Bem, acredito que caiba a mim a decisão._

Sua voz ainda soava imponente diante dos presentes. Ela mantinha a compostura e fazia com que qualquer um se sentisse intimidado. Talvez fosse o olhar, a forma como seu nariz se erguia em sinal de desaprovação, ou as roupas escuras que lhe davam uma aura mais sobrea. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, não houve sequer um som de respiração enquanto os olhos analíticos passeavam pelos rostos dos jovens que rodeavam a mesa.

 _\- Diante de todas as evidências e comprovações apresentadas, dedico meu voto favorável à Ginevra Weasley na introdução de Draco Malfoy como membro da ordem em caráter provisório._

Não há palavras suficientes no dicionário para descrever a feição de ódio, surpresa e frustração que perambulava pelo rosto de Harry. Gina sorriu mais para si mesma que para qualquer um, orgulhosa de seu grande feito e com a cabeça se enchendo de planos e formas de acabar de uma vez por todas com os malditos comensais. Então, completamente indignado com toda a resolução do caso, Rony Weasley se colocou de pé.

 _\- Professora Minerva, devo pedir que a senhora reconsidere._

A professora lhe lançou um olhar gélido e sério, como se estivesse prestes a lhe encaminhar para a detenção. Porém, apenas cruzou os braços sobre o peito e seguiu com seu ar de superioridade que consegui fazer até mesmo Draco preferir ficar quieto. Em sua mente, Malfoy apenas conseguia pensar " _Maldito Weasley impertinente_ ".

 _\- E por que deveria, Sr. Weasley?_

Com Minerva dando pano para manga e Rony em uma situação que na certa não saberia se sair, Draco apenas colocou um sorriso divertido nos lábios, cruzou os braços e encostou as costas na cadeira, aguardando para ver quais argumentos o Weasley mais cabeçudo usaria para passar vergonha.

 _\- Bom, para começar as cartas não provam coisa alguma. E ele não ter entregado Harry só mostra que ele realmente não o reconheceu. E acredito que Gina e Luna deveriam passar por algum tipo de averiguação, pois podem estar sob o efeito da maldição Império. Hermione também..._

Um suspiro de Minerva bastou para fazer com que Rony se calasse. Gina lutou bravamente contra seus mais primitivos instintos de pular na garganta do irmão e apenas assistiu, sem achar metade da graça que Draco parecia ver. A professora reuniu as mãos e encarou o menino ruivo como se ele tivesse alguma debilidade que lhe causasse extrema pena e cansaço.

 _\- Sr. Weasley._

Foi o suficiente para que Rony se arrependesse de sequer ter tentado contrariar aquela mulher que, com toda certeza, possuía poderes e recursos para lhe transformar num sapo. Ainda parecendo manter toda a calma e autoridade que lhe seria possível, Minerva deu um passo à frente e continuou encarando o Weasley de forma piedosa e cansada.

 _\- Nós todos sabemos sobre sua capacidade e sobre seu gosto por vencer nos jogos, mas, neste caso, não se trata somente disso._

Assim que falou, a professora deu mais um passo na direção do Weasley, que foi fazendo uma cara de emburro e contrariação capazes de fazer Molly lhe dar umas palmadas, caso estivesse no recinto. Gina só conseguia pensar em como seus irmãos e amigos lhe viam como uma perfeita idiota capaz de ser manipulada por meses e estava até desejando um pouquinho que Rony fosse mesmo transformado em uma lesma ou algo bem insignificante só para sentir na pele como era gostoso ser tratado como um incapaz.

 _\- Neste caso, Draco Malfoy pode ser a chave para vencer os comensais. Nós temos provas, testemunhas e evidências. Caso tenha algo concreto, estarei disposta a ouvir, mas enquanto só me trouxer suspeitas e imaginação, serei obrigada a pedir que seja mais maduro e aceite que não se trata somente de ganhar ou perder._

Então, Rony voltou a sentar em sua cadeira. Hermione praticamente esmagou os dedos contra a boca em uma tentativa de prender o riso enquanto Draco sorria abertamente, deixando bem explicita sua satisfação. A professora virou-se para todos os presentes e fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, já demonstrando o cansaço daquela reunião.

 _\- Com isso, declaro encerrada a reunião desta tarde._

Sem esperar por mais comentários ou atritos, a professora retirou-se da sala, completamente esquecida do real motivo de sua presença lá aquela tarde. Harry e Rony foram logo na sequência, com as feições emburrados, seguidos de Simas e Dino, que se mantiveram em silêncio embora condenassem com o olhar. Hermione respirou fundo antes de se levantar, acenando para Gina enquanto cruzava a porta acompanhada de Jorge e Neville. Por fim, além da ruiva e de Draco, Luna era a única que permanecera no local.

Ela mantinha os olhos sorridentes no casal e parecia indecisa sobre o que dizer. Então Gina deu-lhe um sorriso e esticou a mão sobre a mesa para tocar-lhe suavemente os dedos pequenos e finos, que repousavam na madeira. Após o contato, os lábios da Weasley moveram-se vagarosamente, sibilando um sincero " _obrigada_ " que Luna tinha certeza de que não esqueceria jamais.

 _\- Pode contar comigo, Gina. Você também, Draco._

Meio sem querer, Draco sorriu para Luna. Ela levantou-se da cadeira de forma graciosa e saiu saltitante pelo corredor, com a nítida aparência de dever cumprido. Assim que se viram completamente sozinhos naquela sala, o Malfoy e a Weasley trocaram um olhar. E com isso, seus dedos se entrelaçaram quase que automaticamente.

Havia dado certo. Não tão bem quanto poderia ser, mas também não tão mal quanto Draco pensava que seria. E estava realmente aceito como membro temporário da Ordem. E tinha certeza de que, caso prosperasse, em breve ganharia seu próprio botton de "Team Potter". A ideia fez o Malfoy sorrir com deboche, recordando-se da época, em seu quarto ano, que fizera seus próprios bottons em apoio a Cedrico durante o torneio Tri Bruxo.

Percebendo todo o silêncio de Draco, Gina acariciou sua mão com o polegar enquanto respirava fundo, ainda um pouco zonza por tudo que acontecera aquela tarde. Não queria nem imaginar o falatório que seria em sua casa por causa de tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim não conseguia se arrepender nem por um segundo, pois sabia que havia feito a coisa certa e tinha certeza que aquela sua atitude ajudaria a salvar não somente ela ou o Malfoy, mas todos.

 _\- Acho que agora que a parte difícil vai começar._

Foi Draco quem quebrou o silêncio entre eles e Gina assentiu, meio distante, ainda sem desgrudar a mão da dele. Então soltou uma risada fraca, contemplando mentalmente a cena de toda sua família reunida na mesa discutindo aos berros sobre sua atitude heroica e insana. Merlin permitisse que alguns detalhes não viessem à tona nunca, como por exemplo todas as vezes que se encontrara com o Malfoy em seu dormitório, pois tinha certeza plena de que seu pai teria um infarto.

 _\- Valeu a pena._

E pela forma como ela o encarou, Draco não hesitou em atrever-se a dar-lhe um beijo breve, apenas grudando os lábios rapidamente e distanciando-se logo em seguida, sentindo-se puramente feliz por sentir que Ginevra Weasley via potencial nele o suficiente para comprometer suas relações familiares por sua causa.

 **#**

Numa região um pouco mais afastada da cidade, no ponto mais alto da colina, próximo de uma ou outra plantação da família Parkinson, no imóvel que mais lembrava um pequeno castelo, era possível ver de longe através do vidro da janela do andar inferior uma única vela sobre a mesa que iluminava todo um cômodo.

Vagarosamente foi se aproximando do local, que devia ter cerca de dois ou três andares e parecia ter sido atingido por todo tipo de catástrofe natural devido às plantas que cresciam em volta das janelas e entre os tijolinhos da construção que, anteriormente, com certeza devia ter sido muito bonita.

O vento frio que trazia a noite e embriagava as pequenas estrelas que cintilavam no céu quase totalmente escuro pareciam ter sido colocadas meticulosamente em cada lugar e tornavam a noite um tanto quanto atraente, especialmente para uma época como aquela. Desde a grande guerra parecia que até mesmo o clima estava sofrendo reajustes, tentando ganhar nova vida. E dava para perceber a diferença entre aquele dia e os meses anteriores.

Foi com batidas pesadas que sua mão se encontrou três vezes com a porta de madeira da entrada, que não demorou em ser aberta. O rosto tão conhecido e desprezível da pequena garota de cabelos escuros apareceu para ele com o mesmo mau humor de sempre. As sobrancelhas finas se arquearam, como se desaprovassem sua presença.

 _\- Por que está me olhando tanto, Bulstrode? Vai me pedir em casamento?_

Com uma bufada, ela recuou um passo e deixou a entrada livre para o rapaz, que foi logo tirando sua capa preta e pendurando no cabideiro de madeira, já um pouco cheio de casacos que ficava ao lado direito da porta. Emília fechou novamente a porta atrás de si enquanto os olhos escuros do indesejado visitante passeavam pelas paredes mal pintadas e recaiam na vela sobre a mesa.

 _\- Ela está esperando._

Quando Emília disse, fez logo um movimento indicativo com a cabeça, apontando para as escadas ao lado esquerdo, que levavam ao andar inferior. Quem via de fora jamais imaginaria que aquele castelinho possuía algo além dos andares visíveis, mas de fato, a construção se estendia para a parte abaixo da terra e por algum motivo, ela sempre gostava de fazer as reuniões lá. Diziam as más línguas que além da sala utilizava para reuniões, havia um labirinto de corredores e cômodos, mas nunca havia visto para poder ter certeza.

Foi direcionando-se até a escada imunda de pedras cinzentas que levavam até o andar inferior. E, como sempre, aquilo parecia um excelente cenário de filme de terror, com aquele enorme corredor mal iluminado e os quadros na parede que se movimentavam de forma aterrorizante, como se presos em um movimento de repetição, indo sempre de um lado para o outro de maneira perturbadora.

Foi seguindo pelo único caminho possível até chegar na enorme sala de reuniões que, com absoluta certeza, não havia sido construída para isso. Estava repleta de cadeiras e pessoas, todas sentadas olhando na direção da jovem, que se mantinha parada tal qual uma palestrante, a frente de todos e lhe encarando já com certo ódio pelo atraso. Um sorriso amarelo preencheu seus lábios enquanto caminhava na direção da moça.

 _\- Me perdoe pelo atraso. Prometo que a espera valerá a pena._

 _\- Eu suponho que sim._

Com o jeito mais endurecido de falar, aquela jovem era apenas uma vaga lembrança da pequena Pansy Parkinson que estudava na sonserina. Sem mais utilizar da velha franja sobre a testa, com os cabelos negros disciplinadamente presos em uma trança e um enorme sobretudo verde-musgo bordado numa estampa que lembrava a pele escamosa de uma serpente, a autoproclamada herdeira de Salazar havia conseguido reunir um público e tanto aquela tarde.

Conforme caminhava para o lado de Pansy, seus passos pareciam irritantemente barulhentos enquanto ecoavam nas paredes de pedra. Os olhares pesados de várias famílias tradicionais que se aliaram a Voldemort anteriormente e dos ex-alunos da sonserina caiam sobre si como uma chuva de pregos, lhe espetando com a incomoda sensação de simplesmente não estar adequado o suficiente para a ocasião.

 _\- Tenho novidades do seu Draquinho._

Uma das sobrancelhas de Pansy se ergueu quase que automaticamente enquanto ela mantinha-se perfeitamente ereta, equilibrada em suas botas de salto agulha, completamente perfeita em seu vestuário e postura. Não haveria de ser um nome do passado que poderia tirar de si toda a classe e compostura que precisava naquele momento.

 _\- Eu acredito que Draco Malfoy tenha sempre lhe pertencido mais do que a mim, Goyle._

Gregório Goyle finalmente parou à frente de Pansy e lhe fez uma reverência falsa, mas cuja elegibilidade apenas os dois poderiam identificar. Já não era mais o mesmo garoto de Hogwarts, agora estava mais esguio e maduro, mais semelhante à um adulto que a um menino. A morena assentiu suavemente, como se lhe desse permissão para seguir com seu relato. Afinal de contas, era exatamente aquela informação que guiaria seus próximos passos.

 _\- Bem, agora ele pertence à menina Weasley e a Ordem da Fênix._

Um burburinho começou assim que Goyle terminou de falar. Pansy, a primeiro momento, apenas lhe encarou com as sobrancelhas suavemente arqueadas. Logo em seguida, fez um gesto gracioso ao erguer uma das mãos e então todos os sussurros e cochilos se silenciaram.

Ginevra Weasley era um nome que sempre fizera Pansy querer vomitar. Todas aquelas sardas e arrogância combinadas em uma pessoa terrivelmente metida lhe davam náuseas e por vezes tinha vontade de se inscrever para o time de quadribol só para ter a oportunidade de lançar um balaço na cabeça dela. E fora justamente a este tipo de traidora de sangue que Draco achara de se unir. Honestamente, nada mais poderia lhe surpreender em seu tempo de vida.

 _\- Você está certo disso? Não seria mais um dos escorregos dele?_

Era difícil para ela, após todos os anos de experiência com Draco, sequer imaginá-lo respirando ao lado da Weasley. Não podia simplesmente deixar de cogitar que ele talvez estivesse planejando uma vingança pela morte da tia, cuja morte, Pansy ouvira, fora concretizada pela própria Ginevra. Entretando, Goyle sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e continuou com um sorriso no rosto, indicando sua propriedade no assunto.

 _\- Estive observando há dias. Eles se encontram as escondidas, ele é carinhoso com ela, Pansy. É nojento._

 _\- Talvez ele esteja enganando Ginevra Weasley._

Pansy falou categórica, tentando considerar a hipótese, pois acreditar que Draco estava realmente apaixonado pela amante de sangue ruim era demais para ela. Goyle fez menção de abrir a boca, mas seu gesto com a mão foi preciso e imponente, fazendo-o permanecer em silêncio. Entretanto, do meio dos comensais, um se ergueu.

Travers colocou-se de pé de forma imponente, como se aquele salão fosse dele mesmo. Com seu nariz pontudo apontado na direção de Pansy, ele reuniu as mãos a frente do corpo e começou a falar com uma falsa cortesia que chegava a dar náuseas. Os olhos impiedosos da garota caíram sobre ele com um julgamento já pré-estabelecido e foi então que Goyle soube que aquilo não terminaria bem.

 _\- Me desculpe, foi para isso que nos chamou aqui? Para saber sobre os relacionamentos amorosos de Draco Malfoy? Honestamente, Parkinson, pelo que pude ver daquele garoto me surpreende ele não estar de mãos dadas por aí com o próprio Harry Potter._

Embora alguns dos presentes tenham deixado escapar risadinhas, Pansy permaneceu imóvel, ainda o encarando com a mesma seriedade de início. Travers, por outro lado, ao notar o apoio dos colegas pareceu ganhar ainda mais confiança e falou de forma pouco mais aberta, gesticulando com um largo movimento com os braços.

 _\- Que imaginação a nossa, esperar que uma garota poderia ser ao mínimo promissora para ser a seguidora dos passos do Lord. Diga-me, Parkinson, você pagou bastante para que os boatos se espalhassem?_

Goyle instintivamente recuou um passo, permitindo que Pansy fosse a frente de forma lenta e balanceada, num movimento que ela adorava fazer quando estava diante de uma vítima. Assemelhava-se a uma cobra aproximando-se de sua presa e, de certa forma, era exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Foi de forma rápida e precisa que a mão desceu pelo sobretudo verde-musgo e do bolso saiu sua varinha, que rodou entre os dedos da morena de forma natural, como se ela o fizesse sempre.

Sabia perfeitamente a que tipo de boatos Travers se referia e de toda forma não gostou de ouvir falar de sua reputação daquela forma, como se fosse uma farsante. Enquanto rodopiava a varinha nas mãos, sua boca se mexeu de uma forma tão conhecida, enquanto só o que saia por seu lábio eram sussurros arrastados de uma língua que ninguém conhecia.

E foi aí que começou.

Uma, duas, dez, trinta, várias cobras começaram a cair do teto direto sobre seus convidados. Todas pequenas, nenhuma chegava a ter trinta centímetros, e mesmo assim foi o suficiente para gerar certa comoção. Logo em seguida uma serpente maior, com cerca de três metros, apareceu no pé da escada por onde Goyle havia descido, atendendo ao chamado da garota que encarava Travers fixamente.

Não houve tempo para feitiços, a serpente saltou para cima do comensal acertando em cheio de pescoço e enrolando-se no corpo todo, começando a devorá-lo. E Pansy sorriu, satisfeita com o resultado enquanto ajeitava a postura para olhar para os demais convidados, que se mantinham no mais pleno silêncio, completamente aterrorizados com o que estavam assistindo, sendo a voz de Travers o único barulho a ecoar por aquelas paredes.

Porém, o que realmente fez com que todos se sentassem foi o enorme som que ecoou por trás das paredes. Algo tão pesado que possibilitava ouvir o caminho que fazia nos cômodos em volta daquela sala e que, de certa forma, soava como um alerta para aqueles que se opusessem a Pansy Parkinson naquele momento.

Sim, não havia mais dúvidas. Todos os boatos eram verdadeiros. A herdeira de Salazar falava com cobras e estava mais do que apta a seguir os passos de seu Lord.

 **xxx**

 **N/A:** _Boa noite meninas! Ainda lembram de mim? Pois é, não morri!_

 _Queria me desculpar pela demora, mais uma vez, mas as coisas andam meio fora de controle. Não quero abandonar a fanfic e nem pretendo, mas vou ter que pedir um pouco de paciência a vocês para continuar com ela, pois as coisas estão realmente muito, muito difíceis._

 _Fora que tbm não ando muito good vibes, muita coisa difícil tem acontecido e só posso pedir a vocês pra orar por mim._

 _É bom vê-las aqui, é enriquecedor ler seus comentário minha maior fonte de inspiração e força para continuar com esse projeto. E por todo esse apoio eu lhes serei eternamente gratas. Obrigada por não me abandonarem, mesmo quando eu não consigo retribuir de forma justa todo suporte e carinho de vocês. Tenho umas 3 ou 4 fanfics para ler e comentar e simplesmente não consigo encontrar tempo!_

 _Prometo responder a todas vocês por DM em relação ao capítulo anterior, mas é que realmente acabei de acabar de escrever o capítulo e postei antes de dormir. Então deixo as respostas pra amanhã, ok?_

 _Meu muito obrigada mais uma vez s2._


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

A doce brisa fria daquela manha praticamente implorava por uma boa xícara de chá. O céu completamente envolvido por nuvens finas e que se dissipavam lentamente foi bonito o suficiente para atrair sua atenção durante vários minutos, enquanto movimentava a mão distraidamente, fazendo o liquido quente rodopiar pelas paredes da caneca.

Por um pequeno momento, contemplou em silêncio não somente sua existência como parte ativa de um organismo incrível como era o planeta, mas também a oportunidade de se deslumbrar de pequenas coisas, agora que sentia um pouco mais de confiança e segurança. Não se sentia mais tão ameaçado e, de certa forma, era muito bom poder desfrutar de sua própria companhia.

Quase ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro agora. Completamente isolado em sua própria cobertura em Londres, incrivelmente próximo do Hyde Park, talvez nunca houvesse sentido tanta paz dentro de si. Com uma vizinhança simpática que não se importava em não ver seu rosto todos os dias, ele sentia-se completamente confortável em ficar em casa praticamente o dia todo.

Claro que sabia que precisava encontrar uma ocupação em sua vida, mas com certeza isso não estava em suas prioridades naquele momento. Era bom demais ficar alheio a determinadas coisas que podiam estar acontecendo no mundo mágico e honestamente o gosto doce do chá de camomila era o suficiente para lhe tirar da mente qualquer tipo de pensamento ruim.

Como era um grande admirador de propriedades não muito altas, o bairro praticamente supria todo tipo de satisfação em relação à vista. Perdia horas a observar a arquitetura de algumas pequenas construções com seus tijolinhos marrons e acabamentos brancos que moldavam a forma de várias residências a seu redor. Era, de fato, muito agradável apreciar de sua nova qualidade de vida, tornando os tempos ruins uma simples memória escondida em sua mente.

Foi arrastando os pés descalços para dentro do apartamento, abandonando a deliciosa vista por um momento, enquanto caminhava pela sala dirigindo-se até a cozinha. Em um dos vários poleiros que haviam pelo cômodo estava sua coruja, sua fiel escudeira, que o observava absolutamente interessada, como se estivesse diante de uma espécie jamais vista, o que o fez sorrir.

 _\- Bom dia para você também, Pump's._

A ave fez um som característico, sem desgrudar os olhos do rapaz, que sorria de forma cortês para aquela que era e sempre seria sua melhor amiga. Estava ainda observando Pumpkin quando, inesperadamente, o característico som de alguém aparatando pôde ser ouvido bem em sua cozinha. Tudo bem que não estava esperando visitas, especialmente por que ainda mantinha-se de pijama, mas já fazia uma ideia de quem seria.

Sem a preocupação de fazer qualquer ajuste que fosse tanto na roupa quanto no cabelo, Blaise depositou suavemente sua caneca azul marinho no armarinho ao lado do sofá cinza de courino e caminhou sobre o tapete cor de chumbo na direção da cozinha. E assim que parou na soleira da porta, teve a agradável visão da confirmação de sua suspeita.

 _\- Olá, Blaise._

A voz suave disse lhe olhando nos olhos com aquele tradicional ar angelical que ele aprendera a gostar. Assentiu suavemente para sua visitante enquanto seguia na direção dela da forma mais natural que pôde, com um sorriso de lado que entregava toda sua felicidade em tê-la ali, mesmo que fosse relativamente cedo. Quem sabe pudessem tomar um agradável café da manhã juntos?

 _\- Fico feliz que tenha se sentido à vontade para entrar sem ficar batendo na porta como se fosse uma trouxa._

Ela foi sorrindo daquela maneira meiga que só ela sabia enquanto descalçava os pés das sapatilhas pretas e ia colocando os pés diretamente em contato com o chão de piso frio da cozinha. Seus dedinhos movimentavam-se para frente e para trás, acostumando-se com a nova temperatura. E não adiantava, por mais que Blaise insistisse, aquela menina sempre ia tirar os sapatos.

 _\- Me desculpe pelo horário, mas realmente precisava falar com você._

Com um ar de interesse, Blaise foi se aproximando um pouco mais, retirando as sapatilhas do chão e começando a caminhar na direção da sala, onde as depositou diretamente sobre o tapete. Logo atrás sua querida visitante o seguiu, olhando discretamente para o apartamento em que já estivera tantas e tantas vezes. Perguntava-se como Zabini havia conseguido um local daquele tamanho para morar e não podia deter-se de atribuir tal feito à mãe do rapaz, que sempre lhe entupia de dinheiro e mimos para suprir a ausência familiar.

Atreveu-se a sentar no sofá e dobrou as pernas para baixo do quadril. Mesmo com sua calça jeans, estava sentindo frio aquela manhã, e Blaise deixar a casa toda aberta para sua contemplação matinal realmente não ajudava a manter o ambiente quente e confortável. Do lugar onde se sentara podia ver Pumpkin lhe observando com aquele jeitinho engraçado de quem já se acostumou com sua presença.

 _\- Estou curioso._

A voz de Blaise a fez desviar o olhar de Pumpkin e grudar em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se sentava ao lado dela no sofá. Com suas mãos geladas, a garota apanhou a caneca de chá, que já estava pela metade, e atreveu-se a tomar um gole antes de começar a falar. Ao sentir o gostinho de camomila sorriu, pois era um de seus favoritos.

 _\- Primeiro diga-me como você está._

Foi praticamente uma imposição, mas com aquela voz calma e o jeito suave era quase impossível não lhe fornecer as informações que pedia. Talvez fosse a única pessoa que de fato se preocupasse com ele durante muito tempo e não dava para simplesmente agir como se não se importasse. Talvez por gratidão ou talvez por realmente se divertir na companhia dela, mas o fato é que não conseguia simplesmente ignorar seus pedidos.

 _\- Você sabe, Luna. Procurando me manter afastado._

A garota assentiu com um movimento longo da cabeça enquanto tomava mais um gole do agradável chá de camomila. Reparou no pijama de flanela azul que Blaise usava sem deixá-lo notar sobre como seu olhar passeava alegremente por cada detalhe dele. Era estranho para Luna como a presença de Zabini se mostrara agradável durante os últimos tempos.

Assim que a batalha de Hogwarts se encerrou, Neville havia procurado a garota e exposto seus sentimentos de uma maneira jamais antes vista. E Luna, completamente embriagada pela felicidade de ter sobrevivido, não conseguiu pensar muito bem naquela proposta de relacionamento e atreveu-se a pedir ao menos alguns dias para pensar e organizar seus pensamentos.

Os dias se tornaram semanas, e as semanas se tornaram meses. Neville era esperto o suficiente para compreender que seu silêncio dizia mais que quaisquer palavras seriam capazes, e não houve mais insistências ou pedidos. Nenhum, e Luna suspeitava que jamais haveriam. E simplesmente não dava para considerar passar seus dias ao lado do grifinório, pois ele, ao seu ver, era como irmão.

Todos seus amigos, na verdade, eram como seus irmãos. Gina, Hermione, Harry, Rony, Neville, eram parte da família grande que Luna sempre quis e nunca pôde ter. Até mesmo Draco poderia ser um primo ranzinza, por que era inegável que nutria certa simpatia por ele. Agora, por algum motivo que não compreendia ainda, não conseguia encaixar Blaise Zabini nessa mesma categoria.

Desde que havia se aproximado dele em Hogwarts não conseguira mais se distanciar. A princípio, o procurava mesmo para ver Pumpkin, pois era inegável que realmente adorava a bendita ave alaranjada. Conforme o tempo foi passando, não precisou mais apontar um motivo para estar sempre presente e agora, simplesmente aparecia quando queria. E lhe assustava a frequência de vezes que acabava tendo de se controlar para não simplesmente aparatar lá.

Por um lado, queria muito sentir a mesma intensidade de procura por parte de Blaise, mas sabia que, além dos pergaminhos que ele encaminhava eventualmente por Pumpkin, era praticamente impossível que aparecesse em sua casa. Por Merlin, o que seu pai diria? Porém, por mais desatento que Xenofílio Lovegood estivesse após sua curta permanência em Azkaban, já havia botado os olhos naquela enorme ave laranja que aparecia mais de uma vez por semana na janela de Luna.

Não era coincidência que Luna sempre estivesse com ao menos um objeto de cor solar em todas as ocasiões que se encontrava com Blaise. Fosse a pulseira, a jaqueta ou até mesmo a meia que ficava escondida em suas botinhas quando atreviam-se a dar uma volta pelo quarteirão. Ela realmente acreditava que, caso colocasse empenho naquilo, poderia obter bons frutos da companhia de Zabini. E, aparentemente, estava funcionando.

 _\- Você parece melhor a cada dia._

O comentário de Luna veio propositalmente sem muito interesse, mas ela bem que havia mesmo notado um certo alívio e uma impressão de leveza presente no semblante do moreno. Blaise assentiu, agindo opostamente à Lovegood e deixando transparecer toda a atenção que dedicava a loira. Era bem engraçado comparar as primeiras ações do Zabini em relação a ela com a forma que a tratava agora.

 _\- A ausência de seres humanos tem esse poder sobre mim._

Disse com certa sinceridade, o que fez Luna deixar escapar um sorrisinho. Colocou a caneca novamente no móvel ao lado do sofá e virou-se de frente para o moreno, completamente entusiasmada a entrar na conversa deles. Já havia um tempo que considerava com alegria as ironias de Blaise e se apegava pouco a pouco a cada comentário sarcástico que ele pudesse emitir.

 _\- Você ficaria melhor se eu fosse embora, então._

O tom de afirmação no comentário da Lovegood fez com Blaise realmente se amedrontasse por um segundo de que ela simplesmente se levantasse a partisse. Porém, diante do tom bem-humorado que ela assumia, presumiu que não fosse esse o caso. Entretanto, invés de seguir com sua pequena gracinha, o Zabini optou por dizer à Luna uma pequena verdade. Uma que já havia notado há alguns dias.

 _\- Com você é diferente._

Meio que automaticamente, Luna desviou o olhar e Blaise quase não conseguiu entender o motivo. Não que houvesse tido muitas garotas em sua vida, mas sabia que não havia proferido nenhuma ofensa para aqueles belos azuis se baixarem tão abruptamente. Estava estudando sua face quando os lábios rosados se abriram novamente.

 _\- Já ouvi muito isso. Nunca é promissor._

" _Ai, não"_. O cérebro de Blaise começou a entrar em parafuso com as lembranças corroídas de Luna em Hogwarts e sobre como as pessoas a tratavam ou falavam dela. Os sapatos sumidos, algumas roupas e uma Lovegood perdida todo último dia de aula em busca de suas coisas. Agora conseguia ver que aquela menina era muito mais brilhante que qualquer uma das corvinais idiotas que a fizeram acostumar a ficar descalça.

Foi então que baixou sua vista, como se tentasse magneticamente fazer o olhar de Luna grudar no seu. E, de certa forma, funcionou. Aqueles belos orbes azuis se agarraram aos dele de uma forma tão bela que mal podia se lembrar do que pretendia falar. Foi erguendo a cabeça aos poucos, a medida com que a loira seguia o movimento, e orgulhou-se de conseguir obter sucesso em fazê-la erguer a cabeça.

 _\- Não. Um bom diferente._

Com as bochechas pálidas um pouco mais coradas, Luna se permitiu sorris um pouquinho enquanto aproveitava aquele momento. Deixou-se deslumbrar pela possibilidade de Blaise Zabini realmente estar sentindo por ela aquela necessidade que gritava dentro dela e o sentimento lhe inundou o coração, de forma que nunca havia sentido antes. Ainda envolta sob o feitiço dos olhos castanhos, ela involuntariamente colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás e umedeceu os lábios, desejando em pensamento que aquele momento nunca morresse em sua memória.

 _\- Acho melhor falar o que vim fazer aqui._

Mesmo com sua voz soando meio falha e quase gaguejando entre uma palavra e outra, Luna realmente achou que havia obtido sucesso em demonstrar a Blaise que havia uma razão por trás daquele encontro. Mesmo que ele soubesse que, independente do assunto que Lovegood diria, não era realmente só por aquilo que se fazia presente. Ela sempre podia enviar uma coruja, certo? Se estava ali, em carne e osso, é por que queria estar.

 _\- Eu não me importo com o que veio fazer aqui, desde que esteja aqui._

E Luna riu. Talvez pela sinceridade presente naquelas palavras ou pela forma como ele realmente parecia não se interessar por nada mais além de encarar seus olhos azuis. Desde que começaram com aquela maluca rotina de encontros, não houve uma só semana que passaram completamente afastados. E agora era tão visível o efeito de todos aqueles dias que era praticamente palpável. Quem diria que, justamente ali, com Blaise Zabini, é que encontraria seu abrigo.

 _\- Mas preciso dizer de qualquer forma._

Blaise ficou em silêncio, permitindo que Luna aliviasse sua consciência e dissesse qualquer coisa que pudesse remotamente justificar sua presença ali. A loira torceu os dedos, como se estivesse prestes a lhe contar o maior segredo de toda a humanidade. Porém, Zabini não conseguia se animar muito com aquele gesto, pois já ouvira sobre as mais diversas criaturas imaginárias enquanto se comportava daquela forma.

 _\- Gina levou Draco até a ordem e o aceitaram em caráter provisório. Por causa dos comensais que estão se reunindo, sabe? Draco diz que pode nos ajudar a detê-los._

Com o impacto da novidade, Blaise quase caiu para trás. Como assim? Draco Malfoy na Ordem? Será que aquela Weasley maluca havia lançado nele a maldição Império? Não era possível que houvesse se voluntariado de boa e espontânea vontade. Porém, o mais chocante foi não ter recebido nem ao menos uma porcaria de coruja avisando sobre a incrível decisão de entrar para o animado clubinho de Harry Potter. Podia imaginar a alegria do loiro, caso consciente de seus atos, só de dividir novamente o ar com o grifinório.

 _\- Aquele maldito bastardo não me disse uma palavra sobre isso._

Comentou mais para si que para Luna, que alcançou suas mãos com as dela de forma natural, assim como costumava fazer quando queria dizer coisas difíceis ou perguntas complicadas. O mesmo olhar de complacência e a mesma transparência no semblante de alguém que visa sempre o bem maior. E, nossa, como Blaise detestava que não houvesse nem uma gota de egoísmo dentro dela. Nada. Nada que a fizesse se fechar ou lutar apenas em prol dos próprios interesses. E era justamente essa característica que o Zabini odiava que o fazia querê-la ainda mais.

 _\- Você ouviu alguma coisa, Blaise? Sobre os comensais?_

 _\- Eu ouvi muitas coisas, mas honestamente não sei em quê devo acreditar e se devo acreditar em alguma das baboseiras que tenho ouvido._

Nem mesmo hesitou em responder. Decidira já há alguns dias, naquela mesma varanda onde estava poucos minutos antes, em determinado dia, ao contar à Luna sobre sua mãe e sua infância de que, se havia alguém no mundo de quem não esconderia segredos, seria dela. E era plenamente fiel às suas próprias convicções, de forma que, como não havia sequer uma gota de duvida da integridade da Lovegood, contaria a ela tudo que ela quisesse saber sobre absolutamente tudo.

 _\- Que tipo de baboseiras?_

Então respirou fundo não por ter de falar sobre o assunto, mas por recordar-se de todas as visitas indesejadas que lhe perseguiram em sua antiga casa e por algumas que ainda o cercavam pelas ruas, sedentos por conhecer seu novo endereço. Blaise simplesmente detestava com todas as forças Voldemort, Harry Potter e todos os seguidores fanáticos que o importunavam. Se pudesse, com certeza criaria uma magia que desintegrasse todos da face da Terra. Porém, ateve-se a responder as perguntas de Luna.

 _\- Você se lembra da Parkinson? Pansy Parkinson, da sonserina. Ela costumava ser... Bem, mais desprezível que sonserinos comuns devem ser para o resto da escola, eu suponho._

Não houve necessidade de descrições físicas ou quaisquer detalhes sobre as atitudes de Pansy Parkinson para que Luna se recordasse de quem se tratava. Aquela menina de semblante fechado e cabelos negros que vivia enroscada no braço de Draco Malfoy durante o tempo de escola, que sempre achava um tempo para atormentar um e outro quando estava desocupada. A mesma que a Lovegood se lembrava de ver gritando histericamente no meio do salão sobre entregar Harry Potter para os comensais da morte pouco antes da batalha de Hogwarts.

 _\- Eu me lembro dela._

Pelo tom de voz que Luna utilizou naquela confirmação, Blaise pôde perceber que sim, sabia perfeitamente quem era Pansy e não, não era uma lembrança agradável. Decidiu então não questionar mais sobre as lembranças e apenas seguir com o relato do fantasioso mundo dos comensais, onde a cada semestre se encontra algum mágico de circo para ser o representante. Zabini considerava uma qualidade imprescindível no ser humano a belíssima consciência de saber perder. Saber quando entregar os pontos e aparentemente ninguém daquele maldito grupo possuía tal característica.

 _\- Bem, os rumores que ouvi indicam que ela está liderando os comensais por possuir algum dom ou algo assim. Mas também já ouvi dizer que ela faz chover cobras então acho que estão se empolgando muito nos boatos sobre ela. Especialmente por que, bem a Parkinson nunca foi exatamente boa com répteis, certo? Ela tinha medo..._

 _\- Como ouviu falar de tudo isso?_

A interrupção de Luna foi precisa e certeira, sem muita margem para rodeios. Blaise passou os dedos entre os cabelos, completamente decepcionado com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Quer dizer, a Lovegood sempre ficava um pouco chateada quando tocavam no assunto, e sabia que era impossível não terminar desta forma.

 _\- Eu conheço muitas pessoas, Luna. E muitas pessoas conhecem muitas pessoas._

E como Luna odiava ouvir esse tipo de resposta! Que infinito de decepções aquele garoto que lhe atraia tanto era capaz de proporcionar. Tinha uma fé inabalável e inatingível, então sempre acabava acreditando que Blaise, assim como Draco, quando notasse o lado correto, não hesitaria em se agarrar a ele. Porém, ao que tudo indicava, as coisas eram diferentes, especialmente por que o Zabini não precisava disso para poder ficar em sua companhia e muito menos para salvar a própria pele.

 _\- Não pensei que esse tipo de pessoa ainda procurasse por você._

Sincera, como sempre, sem esconder um pingo de decepção por imaginar Blaise de conversa com aquele tipo de pessoas. Mal sabia Luna que todas as informações que obtinha, eram trazidas de forma aleatória e sem que o Zabini corresse atrás para obter qualquer tipo de conhecimento. Inclusive acabara de se mudar justamente para não tropeçar em um comensal em cada esquina ou receber suas corujas imundas na sacada. Porém, sabia que era uma batalha perdida tentar convencer a Lovegood sobre sua incapacidade de se libertar por completo daquele núcleo.

 _\- Minha reputação junto aos comensais não é boa, mas não é pior que a dos Malfoy. Minha mãe não se envolve nesse tipo de coisa, então sempre acabam recorrendo a mim. E, bem, não estou interessado._

Foi a única resposta que se forçou a dar. Não gostava muito de ficar se explicando, especialmente por assuntos já tratados antes. Sabia perfeitamente que Luna não possuía qualquer dificuldade de entendimento e julgava que tudo já devia estar mais do que esclarecido. Então, como se por mágica, o semblante da loira se clareou e resplandeceu de uma forma que Blaise simplesmente não esperava.

 _\- Isso significa que acredita na ordem, certo? Acredita em Gina?_

Suspiro. Blaise realmente detestava ter de falar com todas as letras, mas Luna às vezes carecia desse tipo didático de explicações para não ceder às interpretações extremamente fantasiosas. Então contornou as mãos finas dela com seus dedos e olhou no fundo dos olhos cor de céu para praticamente sibilar as palavras.

 _\- Eu acredito em Blaise Zabini e ele é o único lado dessa guerra que tomarei_.

Silêncio. Blaise soltou a mão de Luna num gesto cauteloso enquanto a loira encarava os próprios dedos meio desolada. Então subitamente começou a calçar suas sapatilhas, o que arrancou uma bufada de Zabini, como se realmente estivesse perfeitamente frustrado pelo caminho que as coisas haviam tomado aquela manhã. Havia feito tantos planos para concretizar com a loira e agora lá estava ela, emburrada, enfiando os pés nos sapatos.

 _\- Eu achei que fosse um herói, Blaise. Realmente achei._

Luna colocou-se de pé e ficou o encarando com aquele semblante irritadiço que a deixava parecendo uma criança zangada. Com os cabelos loiros e a blusinha amarela de mangas compridas, cheia de estrelinhas laranja, realmente não dava para levar muito a sério qualquer indignação de sua parte. Porém, Blaise estava um pouco cansado para tentar reverter aquela situação, então apenas continuou encarando-se, sentando do sofá.

 _\- O que você prefere, Luna? Um bandido vivo ou um herói morto?_

A pergunta de Zabini pegou Luna totalmente desprevenida. Aproveitando aquele olhar surpreso, Blaise assentiu, ainda sem sequer se levantar do sofá, encarando-a fixamente nos olhos azuis. Odiava o fato de que, para ela, fosse um defeito não querer se envolver nesse tipo de questões em que com absoluta certeza nenhum dos dois tiraria o menor lucro. Por que era tão difícil compreender isso?

 _\- Exatamente. Estou vivo, não estou? E pretendo continuar assim._

Assim que Blaise concluiu seu raciocínio, Luna ajeitou as mangas de sua blusa e ergueu o nariz de forma zangada, como ele raramente via. Ela respirou pesadamente e disse, por fim, com sua voz de algodão doce, da forma mais dura que conseguiu enquanto encarava Zabini naquela que seria a última vez durante dias.

 _\- Também pretendo continuar viva._

E desaparatou.

 **xox**

 **OI PESSOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL**

Então, até que consegui escrever um capítulo grandinho pra vocês, né? Pois é.

Esperei um pouquinho pq bastante gente não apareceu, mas acho que não vai rolar mesmo não hahahahha. Muito obrigada aos que continuaram aqui, vou responder por DM, ok?

Como vocês estão? Novidades? Faz mó tempão que não nos falamos, né?

E ai? O que esperar para o próximo capítulo? Vocês nem fazem ideia. MUA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ

Beijoooos s2


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Ouro, prata e bronze.

Gina mal podia conter os olhos castanhos enquanto observava algumas joias em uma das lojas do Beco Diagonal. Seu coração ainda se enchia de tristeza todas as vezes que caminhava por ali, por isso, ver um novo comércio surgir lhe transbordava de esperanças de que, talvez um dia, o mundo bruxo conseguisse se reerguer e toda aquela guerra maldita não passasse de apenas um pesadelo.

Odiava até passar na frente da loja dos gêmeos. Mesmo que algum tempo já houvesse passado desde a morte de Fred, não conseguia nem olhar para Jorge. Era sempre uma memória viva do irmão e a parte que mais doía era vê-lo sempre triste, sem nenhuma piada pronta, andando pela Toca como se fosse um fantasma. Perguntava-se onde andaria Angelina, que há tempos protagonizara um romance com o ruivo e agora aparentemente havia sumido do mapa.

Sabia que seria bom que alguém conversasse com Jorge, mas não tinha a menor capacidade de efetuar esta tarefa. Assim como não sabia o que fazer com a carta que recebera do ministério pela manhã, solicitando que comparecesse para regularizar sua situação. O que, em seu íntimo, achava bem parecido com uma piada. Comensais se reunindo, mas tudo que era importante era esclarecer a porcaria do feitiço que matou Bellatrix Lestrange. Como se Fudge, Umbridge e até mesmo o próprio ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, não fizessem o mesmo, caso ocorresse a oportunidade.

E pensar em sua situação no ministério lhe fazia lembrar de Hogwarts e sobre como não fazia a menor ideia do que teria de fazer. Retornaria e cursaria o tempo que lhe faltava? Será que seria mesmo necessário, ou a batalha de Hogwarts serviria como trabalho de conclusão de curso?

E, talvez, por tantos assuntos sem uma resposta, Gina estivesse há mais de meia hora observando a vitrine de uma joalheria sendo que não possuía mais de cinco galeões no bolso de seu casaco bege de casimira. Na verdade, seu olhar parecia atravessar todos aqueles objetos valiosos e ir muito, muito além do que se podia imaginar.

 _\- Ei._

Quando ouviu a voz de Draco lhe chamando, chegou até a sacudir a cabeça em um gesto involuntário para tentar fazer esvair seus pensamentos. Os olhos chocolate se fixaram no Malfoy, que estava especialmente engraçado usando uma calça jeans. Era como ver um macaco de vestido e Gina teve de se esforçar para não rir.

 _\- Oi._

Colocou-se na ponta dos pés e deu um beijinho desajeitado nos lábios de Draco, que, notando agora, já aparentava ter recuperado algum peso desde a batalha de Hogwarts. Talvez fosse pela suave saliência nas bochechas pálidas ou pelo modo como seus braços pareciam mais firmes durante os abraços, não dava para saber ao certo. Mas também quis rir ao perceber que o Malfoy havia ganho alguns quilinhos após todo aquele furacão, pois só de imaginar o quão rápido ele se inscreveria em uma academia quando notasse tinha vontade de gargalhar. Entretanto, conteve-se e tentou lembrar-se do motivo daquele encontro.

A coruja! Sim, aquela coruja imensa e marrom que invadira sua janela pela manhã com um bilhete preocupante. Foi aquilo, afinal, que lhe fez cancelar os planos de ficar em casa e se entupir de doce de abóbora. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a mão de Draco, que segurava uma Firebolt e chamava a tenção de metade do Beco Diagonal para si. Os dedos de Gina passearam por seu cabelo ruivo enquanto coçava a cabeça, meio sem jeito de questionar o que ele estava fazendo ali com aquela vassoura.

 _\- Fiquei surpresa com sua coruja. Foi meio difícil sair escondida, mas fiquei meio preocupada. Está tudo bem?_

 _\- Sim e não._

A resposta veio prontamente, junto com um olhar preocupado que Draco parecia direcionar para todos os lugares. Por um instante, Gina acompanhou sua observação e acabou encarando uma senhora que varria o chão em frente a uma loja de doces. Sem conseguir perceber o perigo daquela situação, virou-se para o Malfoy como se ele estivesse tornando-se esquizofrênico.

 _\- Não sei se estou entendendo._

Num movimento rápido, Draco segurou-a pelo pulso e começou a caminhar com certa urgência, puxando Gina para que colocasse as pernas para trabalhar. Ainda meio sem entender, apenas ficou parada, sentindo o Malfoy lhe puxar enquanto seguia com aquela cara de quem não está entendendo nada do que está acontecendo.

 _\- Vem comigo._

Draco insistiu passando certa urgência para Gina, que prontamente colocou-se a caminhar. Os dois foram passando de forma meio desajeitada entre as pessoas do Beco, subindo em direção a uma das pequenas vielas desertas. Foi quando o Malfoy largou sua mão e se preparou para montar na vassoura. Automaticamente as mãos da ruiva foram parar na cintura, já um pouco desconfortável com aquele mistério todo.

 _\- Onde estamos indo?_

Aquele definitivamente não era o melhor momento para iniciarem uma conversa. Toda a energia de Draco estava focada em sair dali o quanto antes e começar a explicar tudo para Gina seria apenas um atraso irrelevante. Era bem melhor que se apressassem do que perder tempo com alguma possível discussão em que pudessem entrar. Por isso, decidiu apelar.

 _\- Confie em mim._

Esse pedido realmente não era dos mais difíceis de atender, mas definitivamente sentia-se desconfortável em subir na vassoura usando uma saia de lã, ainda que estivesse de meia calça, ficava extremamente incomodada de seguir com aquele tipo de transporte e, talvez por isso, tenha optado por sentar-se na frente do Malfoy e de lado, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto que, assim que notou que Gina estava devidamente acomodada, levantou voo.

Como não era exatamente um hábito que bruxos saíssem por aí voando de vassoura, Gina deduziu que não iriam muito longe e por isso tranquilizou-se a princípio. Doce engano. Muito tempo se passou enquanto estavam voando numa velocidade alucinante e ela praguejou em pensamento durante metade do percurso, desejando que tivesse sido avisada, pois teria se vestido de forma apropriada e estaria confortável em sua própria vassoura.

Não que voar abraçada a Draco não fosse bom, pelo contrário, era muito agradável sentir o cheiro dele e o calor dos braços ao redor de seu corpo. Mas era muito ruim a dor que sentia no traseiro pela posição lateral e também o vento que chegava a sacudir sua saia e fazia o tecido subir de maneira teimosa até bem acima da metade de suas coxas. Pior era que, pelo modo que o Malfoy sempre baixava o olhar, podia dizer que na certa ele já havia percebido.

E, ao menos por um instante, sentiu-se bem. Suas bochechas ficaram mais rosadas pelo constrangimento e ela pôde permitir-se ser apenas uma garota com o seu promissor pretendente a namorado. Não houve Voldemort, comensais, Harry Potter, grifinória ou sonserina que pudessem tirar de sua mente o breve e suave encanto que era aquele sentimento de simplesmente ser só uma menina. _Como as coisas deveriam ser_ , ela supunha.

Ficou imersa em seus pensamentos contemplando a paisagem até que começou a reconhecer o vilarejo de Hogsmeade se aproximando. Estreitou um pouco os olhos e voltou sua atenção para Draco, que permanecera estranhamente quieto durante todo o caminho. Mesmo morrendo de vontade de perguntar por que diabos não simplesmente aparataram, Gina se conteve e decidiu não começar a contestar ainda.

Assim que Draco foi baixando em direção ao chão, ela notou que estavam terrivelmente próximos da Casa dos Gritos. E, assim que ele parou, bem de frente para o imóvel, ela desejou que o Malfoy apenas quisesse fazer um piquenique do lado de fora, pois realmente odiava aquele lugar. Assim que desceu da vassoura, abraçou o próprio corpo devido ao vento frio e ficou parada, estática, de frente para a porta.

 _\- Eu odeio esse lugar._

 _\- Quero conhecer alguém que não odeie._

Após deixar a vassoura no chão, Draco contornou-lhe os ombros com um dos braços de forma carinhosa, como se já estivesse um pouco mais tranquilo de estar longe de Londres. Não era um local exatamente romântico, então por mais que estivesse aconchegante no abraço, Gina queria mesmo muito simplesmente sair de lá e aparatar em sua casa.

 _\- Pensava que você tinha medo daqui._

Comentou de forma despretensiosa, ainda meio sem entender por que diabos Draco havia ido para lá. Os olhos cinzentos dele voltaram-se sem muito entusiasmo em sua direção, já bem imaginando de onde viria aquela informação. Não que houvesse esquecido que Gina era irmã do detestável Weasley e amiga do Potter e da Granger, mas ainda lhe dava uma pontinha de ciúmes quando ela mencionava algumas coisas que remetiam a conversas ou aventuras com o testa rachada.

 _\- Potter disse que eu tinha, certo?_

Questionou sem deixar transparecer o breve incomodo pela lembrança. Num gesto singelo, Gina assentiu suavemente, como se a lembrança fosse muito nublada em suas memórias. Então suspirou e começou a caminhar com ela na direção da casa, ainda escolhendo as palavras para poder se explicar. Sentia-se como um tolo tendo que dar sempre sua versão para fatos antigos, mas, de qualquer forma, não conseguia deixar de fazer.

 _\- Nem me lembro mais em qual ano letivo que aconteceu aquilo, mas acho que foi durante o terceiro..._

Enquanto caminhavam, Draco gesticulou e, conforme se aproximavam da casa, podia notar como o tempo tornava-a ainda mais deteriorada e, por um instante, teve medo de entrar lá e aquele monte de madeira podre ceder sobre sua cabeça. Então deu um leve empurrão na porta usando apenas a ponta do sapato e ela se abriu fazendo um enorme rangido digno de um filme de terror.

 _\- Enfim, depois de ver e fazer tanta coisa, isso aqui não parece mais do que uma casa vazia._

Foram entrando como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Com outro empurrão com o pé, fechou a porta de madeira e quase que instantaneamente, o frio passou. Gina abriu os botões do casaco, puxou sua varinha que estava presa dentro da cintura da saia e murmurou o feitiço para iluminar a ponta. Estendeu o braço e ficou observando horrorizada todas as teias de aranha e as possíveis fezes de rato que havia por ali.

 _\- E precisamos mesmo conversar aqui? Esse lugar me dá arrepios._

As mãos de Draco seguraram o quadril da ruiva com firmeza e se aproximou dela de forma lenta e suave, aproximando o rosto do pescoço escondido pelos fios rubros e deslizando vagarosamente os lábios pela linha do ombro até a altura do maxilar, enquanto Gina sentia um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha. Baixou a mão que segurava a varinha quase instintivamente e fechou os olhos só por um segundo, enquanto sentia a respiração do loiro.

 _\- Eu gosto que tenha arrepios..._

O sussurro do Malfoy veio bem rente ao ouvido de Gina, que sorriu travessa e virou-se de frente para ele, praticamente cegando-o com a luz de sua varinha, o que foi mais que suficiente para que Draco recuasse ao menos dois passos, tampando os olhos com uma das mãos. A mensagem de que aquele não era o local mais adequado do mundo para um momento de romance fora recebida com sucesso.

 _\- ...E também não queria ninguém ouvindo nossa conversa._

Completou seu raciocínio diante do gesto de Gina. A Weasley ainda olhava ao redor procurando um batente ou degrau que não parecesse cena de um assassinato, mas aparentemente nada ali passaria impune por uma inspeção da vigilância sanitária e não estava exatamente com vontade de conjurar alguma coisa.

 _\- O que há de tão misterioso para me contar?_

Perguntou virando-se de frente para o rapaz, pensando que, se o rumo daquela conversa fosse bom, talvez conseguisse convencê-lo a dar uma passadinha no Três Vassouras. Draco era sempre incrivelmente reservado e odiava muito sair por aí para que as pessoas ficassem lhe encarando, especialmente após a guerra. Também havia o agravante de que os dois não poderiam ser vistos jamais, em hipótese alguma, mas agora, com ele fazendo parte da Ordem (mesmo que provisoriamente), Gina acreditava que não haveriam mais motivos que os impedisse (visto que Narcisa Malfoy não parecia ter tantos contatos espalhados por ai).

 _\- Eu acho que tenho uma oportunidade bem interessante em minhas mãos._

Disse encarando Gina com um sútil ar de entusiasmo. Os braços dela se cruzaram quase que automaticamente enquanto imaginava que tipo de maluquice viria da boca daquele Malfoy. E, agora, somente por aquele olhar de quem está aprontando alguma coisa, já pôde prever que seu passeio no Três Vassoura nem bem fora sugerido e já estava fadado a não acontecer.

 _\- Do que está falando, Draco? Pare com os rodeios, sabe que não tenho a menor paciência para isso._

Draco puxou ar suficiente para encher seus pulmões e pensou que era mesmo melhor começar a falar antes que Gina apagasse a luz da varinha para lhe soltar um nada discreto raio verde fluorescente. Era bem engraçado ver como ela era impaciente, mas não estava disposto a prolongar muito aquele momento de tensão. Como possuía muitas informações, mal soube por onde começar, mas iniciou da mesma forma.

 _\- Um dos comensais esteve na mansão ontem à tarde e deixou uma espécie de intimação comigo. Parece que Pansy Parkinson agora é a autoproclamada herdeira de Salazar, fala com cobras e merdas do tipo..._

 _\- Ela o quê?_

Quando Draco começou a falar, Gina desviou a mente para a história da mansão Malfoy e em como deveria ser horrível morar lá. Pensou sobre a frieza do local e em como aquele garoto ficava extremamente arrogante chamando o local de "mansão", entretanto, ao ouvir o nome de Pansy, foi abruptamente puxada de volta à Casa dos Gritos e quando veio a informação sobre a língua das cobras, foi o estopim.

Quer dizer, como diabos aquela menina sonsa aprendera aquilo? Que lhe constasse, as pessoas simplesmente nasciam com aquela habilidade, não era algo didático. Mal pôde evitar que seu queixo caísse e Draco lhe encarou com um olhar genuíno de felicidade de quem finalmente se sente compreendido.

 _\- Exatamente! Essa foi minha reação, especialmente por se tratar da Parkinson. Ela era a piada da família por odiar cobras._

Mesmo com todas as informações, Gina ainda estava meio confusa por Draco saber de tudo aquilo. Ficou pensando se ele ainda mantinha algum contato com comensais ou o que quer que fosse, mas decidiu não levar o pensamento por este caminho e achou de bom tom questionar antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Além disso, também seria bom saber se a fonte é confiável.

 _\- Como sabe de tudo isso?_

Mais do que depressa Draco tirou do bolso um pergaminho enrolado e sacudiu no ar com um sorriso vitorioso, como se houvesse acabado de tirar um ás da manga. Entregou nas mãos de Gina, que não tardou em desenrolar tudo de forma desajeitada, deixando cair a fitinha que estava envolvendo o rolo. Ao ver a letra bem desenhada e o carimbo verde no rodapé, seu estômago embrulhou.

 _\- Está no meu convite. Ela acha que tem poder suficiente para convocar os comensais e eu sou a bola da vez._

Gina leu com calma todas as informações do convite com a costumeira prepotência da Parkinson. Avaliou o local de encontro e todas as demais informações mais de uma vez, meio incerta do que estava lendo, mas ficou um pouco incomodada ao constatar que aquilo que Draco havia relatado era tudo certificado pela própria Pansy. A menos, é claro, que ela estivesse inventando uma bela história somente para se gabar, o que não era lá uma hipótese muito improvável. Então enrolou novamente o pergaminho e devolveu para o Malfoy.

 _\- Certo._

Silêncio. O olhar de Draco foi tomando um certo aspecto de desapontamento que somente crescia, acompanhando o silêncio que ia se estabelecendo. Gina, meio sem entender, olhou diversas vezes do Malfoy para o pergaminho, tentando identificar o que havia feito de errado. Foi quando a mão do Malfoy se fechou de repente, amassando o convite de forma abrupta.

 _\- "Certo", Ginevra? É o que tem a me dizer?_

Uma risada saiu pelos lábios de Gina, que ergueu os braços, como se não fizesse ideia do que dizer. Draco, por outro lado, só faltou explodir. Estava tão empolgado em finalmente descobrir alguma coisa útil (que pudesse acabar com os malditos comensais e acelerar seu desligamento daquela porcaria de Ordem) e era daquela forma simplória e completamente desmotivadora que a maldita Weasley sardenta respondia.

 _\- Ué, o que quer que eu diga? Você não vai, então nem sei para que..._

Foi só no meio da frase que a ficha de Gina caiu. Sua voz morreu, sem chegar a completar a sentença e seus olhos chocolate viraram-se para Draco com tanto susto que ele pensou que talvez pulassem para fora da cabeça. As mãos da ruiva correram para tapar a boca e ela caminhou com uma agilidade invejável para perto do Malfoy.

 _\- Oh meu Merlin, você vai?!_

 _\- Acho que seria interessante se tivéssemos conhecimento das pretensões dela. Nos daria uma dianteira para acabar logo com isso._

Nenhuma dianteira parecia ser suficiente para colocar Draco bem no meio dos comensais novamente. Mal pôde conter os lábios de se apertarem até formar uma linha reta. Não gostava daquilo, nem mesmo um pouco, pois não confiava em comensais nem para tratar de seus iguais. Voldemort sempre fora endeusado por eles e, pelo que a Weasley se lembrava, o lorde era o primeiro a aumentar as perdas do próprio lado da guerra quando estava de mau humor ou somente entediado.

 _\- Não sei, Draco._

O Malfoy pareceu desapontado com a resposta de Gina e ela procurou a melhor forma de lhe explicar que a desconfiança não era direcionada a ele, mas sim a todos os envolvidos. Até por que, como ele mesmo havia dito, sua mãe já demonstrara desinteresse anteriormente, não havia uma razão provável para tamanha insistência.

 _\- Não sei, deve haver algum motivo para te chamarem agora. Você disse que sua mãe já os dispensou antes._

Aquilo era uma baita verdade e Draco não podia negar que também estava desconfiado, mas de certa forma, não lhe soava tão estranho. Pansy precisava de recrutas, e faria qualquer coisa para conseguir mais gente. Fora que ela devia achar que se lhe mostrasse um pouco as pernas, talvez voltasse a fazer parte do grupo. Entretanto não queria mencionar essa parte a Gina.

Primeiro por ser totalmente irrelevante, visto que mesmo em um universo onde a Weasley não existisse, Parkinson jamais lhe atrairia de volta. Só de pensar no modo irritante da garota já sentia calafrios. Segundo que não estava exatamente com paciência para uma cena de ciúmes ou bico naquele momento e precisava convencê-la logo de que tudo ia dar certo.

Podia perfeitamente enganar Pansy sobre sua fidelidade e levar informações precisas e úteis para Gina, como já havia feito antes. Por Merlin, se havia funcionado com Voldemort, com certeza a Parkinson não seria um grande problema. Afinal de contas, o que ela poderia saber? Certamente que não havia comensais infiltrados na Ordem, certo? _Não tem como dar errado,_ ele concluiu.

 _\- Comensais são pessoas realmente insistentes, Gina, pode acreditar nisso._

 _\- Oh, eu acredito. Se forem parecidos com você, são todos impossíveis._

Gina ficou de frente para Draco, que girou os olhos nas órbitas diante da ironia do comentário. Porém, por mais uma vez, a Weasley tentou soar mais razoável e se aproximou um pouco, sem se atrever a fazer uma demonstração de carinho, mas ainda assim deixando o Malfoy perceber a preocupação em seu olhar apertado.

 _\- Mas qual o motivo disso? Pensei que seus milhões estivessem retidos, não há uma razão para quererem tanto que você se uma a eles que não seja por dinheiro, especialmente por seu pai não ser exatamente o comensal modelo..._

Como o argumento dela era muito bom, Draco preferiu não bater de frente e tentou contornar a situação. Por mais perigoso que fosse, era uma chance que não poderia simplesmente jogar fora, talvez fosse a única saída para encerrar de uma vez por todas a insegurança e o medo no mundo bruxo, e quem sabe que caminhos isso poderia proporcionar para os dois? Talvez um mundo onde não precisassem voar até a Casa dos Gritos para conversar? Soava tentador.

 _\- Gina, sabe o motivo de eu ter escolhido vir voando para cá?_

Perguntou de forma mais abrupta, fazendo com que Gina lhe encarasse sem muita certeza do que dizer. Então respirou pesadamente e continuou seu raciocínio da melhor forma possível para que aquela conversa não terminasse em uma discussão. Até mesmo por que sabia o quanto a Weasley odiava que a vissem como uma garota indefesa.

 _\- Porque não quero que o ministério saiba onde estamos. Afinal de contas, ainda falta um mês para que você faça dezessete anos e quem me garante que não há comensais lá prontos para vir atrás de você em um lugar como esse?_

Dava para ver pelo semblante de Gina que ela estava procurando argumentos para rebater o que Draco estava dizendo. Então ele optou por ser um pouco mais ágil e continuou falando sem abrir margem para qualquer contestação que pudesse sair dos lábios da Weasley. Tinha medo de que, se ela começasse a falar, seu raciocínio fosse quebrado e acabasse tendo de dar a ela alguma razão.

 _\- O fato é que a Parkinson reuniu um número relevante de babacas e a situação pode ficar preocupante. Preciso me certificar de que tudo isso não passa de boatos, do contrário, teremos um baita trabalho._

Já um pouco mais convencida, Gina apenas suspirou. Na verdade, estava começando a se cansar daquela conversa e não via a hora de poder voltar para casa. Por mais que gostasse de Draco, toda aquela insistência lhe cansava. Além disso, ele poderia ter razão. Tudo aquilo poderia ser apenas uma porção de boatos alimentados pela própria Pansy. Até por que parecia mesmo difícil que do dia para a noite ela subitamente houvesse aprendido a falar com cobras e se autoproclamado herdeira de Salazar. Quer dizer, quanta audácia era necessária para realizar tal feito?

 _\- Não está querendo ir sozinho, está?_

Para Draco aquilo significava que Gina estava entregando os pontos e desistindo de tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia, o que era uma vitória e tanto. Era bem verdade que não gostava da ideia de ir sozinho, porém que outras opções ele dispunha? Levar um dos grifinórios estúpidos amigos da Weasley para o meio da bomba? Claro que não.

 _\- Claro que estou. Quem mais iria comigo? Por favor, não diga que você quer ir._

Num gesto de descaso, Gina sacudiu a mão, como se estivesse descartando totalmente essa ideia, o que fez Draco respirar aliado. Nunca se sabia com qual parte a Weasley ia se apegar para tentar transformar sua ida num eterno inferno. Então, estava quase radiante de estar vencendo aquela discussão.

 _\- Não, claro que não, eu sei que não teríamos a menor chance._

 _\- Ótimo._

 _\- Mas por que não leva Blaise com você?_

 _Boa pergunta_ , Draco assumiu. Não que não houvesse pensado nisso, mas como Blaise havia se isolado em um apartamento para sumir do mundo bruxo por um tempo, acho que seria de um extremo mau gosto insistir que fosse acompanha-lo até Pansy. Se ela o havia esquecido, bom para o Zabini. Quanto menos envolvidos nessa história, melhor.

 _\- Não acho que o Zabini esteja muito interessado em participar disso, ele está num momento de salvar a própria pele agora._

 _\- Quando foi que ele não esteve?_

Os dois trocaram um olhar. Não havia como contestar, era fato que, como todo sonserino (incluindo Draco), Blaise somente se preocupava com assuntos que lhe dissessem respeito. Independente do mundo estar acabando ou de quem morreria, o importante era apenas o que ele considerava. E justamente por saber disso é que Gina tinha certeza que o Malfoy gostava dela, do contrário, à essa altura, apenas teria recusado entrar para a Ordem e com certeza já teria lhe mandado para o inferno.

 _\- De toda forma, Weasley, acho que será de estimável valor para nossos planos. Vou ver o covil da Parkinson e lhe trazer um belo relatório no final do dia._

Draco estava dando o assunto como encerrado, mas, mesmo assim, Gina ainda estava com a estranha sensação de que aquilo tinha tudo para dar errado. Como o Malfoy não era do tipo que acreditava em coisas como mau pressentimento e afins, apelou para os argumentos que tinha, como forma de uma última tentativa.

 _\- Isso não pode ser uma armadilha?_

Então Draco sorriu, passando o braço sobre o ombro de Gina e indicando que já era hora de voltarem. Começaram a caminhar na direção da porta, que o Malfoy novamente abriu com os pés. Nunca que um filho de Narcisa Malfoy iria apertar a mão naquela maçaneta e se expor ao tétano assim, de graça. Logo que ouviram o rangido e viram o lado de fora, o vento frio entrou, impiedoso.

 _\- Há sempre essa possibilidade, mas é um risco a se correr. De toda forma, o único pescoço em jogo será o meu._

 _\- É o que mais me importa._

A resposta de Gina saiu tão baixinha que Draco não conseguiu compreender sequer uma palavra. Então, enquanto subia na vassoura, olhou para a ruiva com um olhar desentendido, estendendo-lhe a mão logo em seguida, para que o acompanhasse. E logo a Weasley se lembrou do desconforto que era o passeio na vassoura e fez uma careta, aceitando de toda forma o auxílio para se acomodar à frente do Malfoy.

 _\- O que você disse, Gina?_

 _\- Nada... Só... promete que vai voltar vivo?_

Uma longa troca de olhares seguiu entre os dois, até que Draco desse um meio sorriso e passasse os dedos pelo pulso de Gina da maneira mais carinhosa que pôde. Por fim, respirou fundo e disse, como se tentasse encorajar não somente à Weasley, mas a si próprio também.

 _\- Claro._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Oi pessoal, voltei._

 _TURUBOM?_

 _Alguém sentiu saudades da fic? Pq a fic sentiu saudades de vocês hahahaha ficou me assombrando, assombrando, até me fazer voltar a escrever e, bem, aqui está ela._

 _Duvido muito que alguém ainda se lembre da Conluio, mas eu precisava termina-la para minha satisfação pessoal hahahaha espero que vocês me acompanhem. O ritmo não vai ser semanal, como costumava ser, mas prometo não desaparecer, serve?_

 _Espero que gostem, espero vê-los de volta por aqui!_

 _Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

 _\- Ora, ora, ora... se não é Draco Malfoy._

Nem bem havia chegado naquele fim de mundo que era a região da sede da maldita Parkinson e Draco já estava arrependido. Só de ver sua antiga colega de Casa, Emilia Bulstrode, sentia a náusea iniciar. Odiava muito lembrar de Hogwarts e aquela menina era a memória viva de tudo que lutava com unhas e dentes para esquecer. Mantinha-se escorada ao batente da porta de forma prepotente, como todo sonserino se orgulhava de ser. Então resolveu acabar um pouquinho com a alegria dela.

 _\- Quem diria que você viria a ser a recepcionista da Parkinson, hã?_

O sorriso irônico de Emília diminuiu, e Draco não pôde evitar o sentimento de "missão completa" que cresceu em seu peito. Mesmo assim, a garota permaneceu imóvel, analisando-o da cabeça aos pés, aparentemente calculando seu tamanho. Se a Bulstrode estava pensando em enfrentá-lo ou dá-lo de comer às cobras, o Malfoy não sabia.

 _\- Melhor controlar sua língua. A herdeira não é mais a mesma garota que conheceu em Hogwarts._

 _\- "A herdeira"?_

Sem conseguir segurar o riso, Draco deixou até a cabeça pender para trás, demonstrando seu deboche e o pouco caso que fazia de Pansy. Será que todos haviam convenientemente se esquecido sobre a origem da garota e estavam realmente acreditando que os Parkinson, de repente, eram as estrelas mais brilhantes do céu? Por que não fazia o menor sentido para o Malfoy, especialmente levando em conta todo o lado histórico e como aquela família conseguia ser ainda mais covarde que a sua.

 _\- Você está ciente de que Parkinson não era o sobrenome de Voldemort e que a única coisa que Pansy pode herdar é um terreno velho, certo?_

 _\- Não esteja tão certo disto. Ela é mais próxima do Lorde do que você jamais será._

Então o sorriso de Draco aumentou ainda mais, enquanto olhava para Emília com seu costumeiro deboche. Chegou a erguer uma das mãos e apoiar no próprio peito, indicando uma falsa alegria em ouvir aquelas palavras. Bulstrode revirou os olhos, já esperando alguma idiotice.

 _\- Ah, por favor, não me elogie desta forma._

 _\- O que disse?!_

De todas as idiotices que esperava, aquela jamais estaria em sua lista de Top 10. Por mais que Draco Malfoy fosse um desertor, em nenhum universo alternativo possível conseguia imaginá-lo falando mal de Lorde Voldemort. Como se atrevia? Era esse o tipo de posicionamento daquela família devastada, zombar até mesmo daquele que costumava ser seu Senhor? Não. Definitivamente Narcisa não se comportaria da mesma forma que o idiota do filho.

 _\- Que fico feliz em não ser parecido com alguém que morreu pelas mãos de Harry Potter._

Com um movimento frenético de negação com a cabeça, a Bulstrode saiu da frente e deu passagem ao rapaz, que sorriu de forma irônica enquanto atravessava pela porta. Emília indicou com um gesto que ele devia ir até o andar inferior, e Draco assim fez. Já estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu a voz da garota ressaltando, como se na verdade estivesse lhe amaldiçoando.

 _\- Pode entrar, Malfoy. Aposto que assim que puser os olhos nela, engolirá cada palavra que me disse._

 _\- Aposto que não._

Era estranho como aqueles quadros que se moviam de forma automática e medonha não lhe faziam sentir o menor resquício de espanto. Era, na verdade, bem a cara de Pansy enfeitar um local com uma porção de adereços aterrorizantes, uma vez que ela própria não daria medo nem mesmo em um ratinho. Lembrava-se de como Voldemort impunha medo já na porta de entrada da Mansão Malfoy (além do fato de estar em uma propriedade enorme e não em um castelinho nos fundos do terreno) e não conseguia de frear o gesto de desaprovação que seu semblante assumia.

Assim que o corredor terminava, havia uma enorme sala, cheia de cadeiras vazias e apenas Pansy, sentada em um enorme trono prateado bem à frente de todos os assentos, inclusive daquela entrada. E, pelo brilho irritante do móvel, podia julgar que não estava lá há muito tempo.

Realmente, Pansy estava diferente. Usava os cabelos negros presos em um coque cheio e bem no alto de sua cabeça, completamente alinhado e sem um fio fora do lugar e aquilo, para Draco, era apenas mais um traço do maldito perfeccionismo que ela simplesmente não podia evitar. Além disso, a blusa social e a calça preta que vestia apenas demonstravam como a Parkinson havia dedicado galeões na renovação de seu guarda-roupa.

 _\- Olá Draco._

Mesmo que estivesse diferente, ainda não parecia uma figura ameaçadora, digna de filmes de ficção cientifica, que faz chover cobras e afins. Era somente a velha Pansy sentada em um trono que, agora que estava mais próximo, podia ver que era todo trabalhado de uma forma a aparentar haver uma cobra de prata contornando todo o apoio para as costas. _Mais galeões jogados fora_ , pensou.

Parou de frente para Pansy, cumprimentando-a com um aceno da cabeça. Ela parecia tão confortável que sequer levantou-se para recebe-lo. Talvez quisesse mostrar alguma superioridade, mas Draco achou apenas falta de educação. No entanto, a Parkinson parecia empolgada em falar aquela tarde. Como nos dias em que estava feliz, e ficou se questionando de onde vinha aquela alegria toda.

 _\- Eu suponho que tenha recebido meu convite._

 _\- Pode apostar que sim._

Já familiarizado com toda aquela encenação, Draco cruzou os braços para demonstrar sua impaciência. Quer dizer, queria ir logo ao que interessava e não ficar perdendo tempo com perguntas óbvias. Por Merlin, aquilo era uma convocação ou um chá da tarde? E, pior, constatou que ainda estava de pé. Será que a ordinária lhe esperaria criar raízes para oferecer uma cadeira?

 _\- Sua mãe não pôde vir?_

Os olhos cinzentos rolaram nas órbitas. Mesmo diante de sua clara demonstração de impaciência, Pansy parecia realmente divertida, o que era bem peculiar, pois lembrava sempre de como ficava irritada quando via traços de desinteresse habitando pelo rosto do Malfoy.

 _\- Eu achei melhor que ela não viesse._

 _\- Que pena, minhas crianças estão com tanta fome..._

Pansy fez um aceno com a cabeça e uma das cadeiras da plateia veio arrastando pelo chão até bem à frente dela. Draco não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa de vê-la suceder em tal ato, o que aumentou ainda mais o sorriso da Parkinson. Onde diabos aquela menina havia aprendido aquilo? Com certeza que em Hogwarts que não fora, considerando que seu único desempenho satisfatório era em poções, por razões óbvias.

Ao notar que Draco continuava olhando para a cadeira sem esboçar o mínimo ímpeto de se sentar, completamente imerso nos próprios pensamentos, Pansy girou a mão no ar e indicou a cadeira para o Malfoy, como se demonstrasse a uma criança para que aquele objeto servia.

 _\- Bem, sente-se. Não precisa ter medo, se você for mordido, com certeza não será por mim._

Entre um suspiro, Draco sentou-se na cadeira que Pansy indicara. Sabia que precisava fazê-la falar, mas nem mesmo sabia por onde começar e o que perguntar para que ela não percebesse suas reais intenções. Então passou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e suspirou, voltando a olhar para a morena que mantinha um semblante divertido, aparentemente gostando muito de toda aquela situação.

 _\- O que quer comigo, Pansy? Por que essa maldita insistência, já não há muitos idiotas seguindo você?_

 _Somos idiotas agora_ , Pansy concluiu ainda sem perder o ar divertido e cruzando as pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que escorava as costas no apoio da cadeira e ajeitada os braços de forma majestosa, como se estivesse completamente aberta a conversar. E, por mais pose que ela fizesse, Draco sabia que não era esse o caso. A garota devia querer tanto alguma coisa que estava fazendo aquele papel de amiguinha (que, diga-se de passagem, não combinava em nada com ela).

 _\- Estou reconsiderando você em memória de nossos tempos de escola. Dos bons tempos, na verdade._

 _\- Reconsiderando?_

A palavra saiu com muito mais desdém do que Draco pretendia, porém acreditou que era melhor soar natural do que forçado. O problema é que, durante todo o tempo que estava ali, era como se nunca houvesse se afastado. A forma como Pansy lhe falava de forma natural e as automáticas comparações que fazia entre ela e Voldemort eram tão enraizadas em sua essência que se perguntava se, algum dia, se veria livre disso.

 _\- Sim. Veja bem, como você mesmo disse, há muitos idiotas me seguindo. Então, se eu estalar os dedos, você, sua mãe e aqueles malditos pavões daquela porcaria de mansão serão totalmente destruídos._

Fingiu pensar por um tempo diante da frase de Pansy, encarando o vazio enquanto esfregava a mão no queixo. Então, ergueu o dedo indicador, como se houvesse subitamente lembrado de algo muito importante, fazendo com que Pansy até mesmo se inclinasse na cadeira para prestar mais atenção na informação que iria a seguir.

 _\- Você está meio atrasada sobre os pavões, na verdade, o lobisomem comeu todos eles._

Silêncio. Os dois seguiram trocando um longo olhar, onde Pansy tentava demonstrar que estava profundamente insatisfeita com o péssimo senso de humor do Malfoy. Draco, entretanto, se espreguiçou e descansou as costas na cadeira. Assim que estava mais relaxado, foi quando a Parkinson arqueou suavemente sua sobrancelha, num gesto quase imperceptível.

 _\- Eu não tenho medo de você, Pansy. Você pode falar com cobras, voar, soltar fogo pelos olhos, pouco me importa, no fundo é e sempre será só você._

 _\- "Só eu"?_

A pergunta veio de Pansy com um leve tom de amargura. Pôde dizer então que ela ia começar a falar e achou melhor prestar atenção, pois quando disparava as palavras, a Parkinson sempre acabava falando o que não devia e, naquela ocasião, poderia lhe ser muito útil. O que Draco não percebeu foi que uma pequena cobra, com menos de quinze centímetros de comprimento, veio rastejando rapidamente e se esgueirando pelas sombras da sala, diretamente em sua direção.

 _\- Aqui vai algo que eu aprendi, Draco Malfoy. As pessoas te dão o valor que você se dá. Eu costumava não ser mais que só uma menina por que me via desta forma._

Se Draco não estivesse prestando realmente atenção no que Pansy dizia, teria sentido a pequena cobra que subiu dos pés da cadeira pelo encosto até a gola de sua camisa. Porém, a Parkinson mantinha o olhar fixo e as palavras foram guiando a percepção dele para outro rumo. Bem acomodada no tecido, a pequena cobra escondeu-se dentro da gola e seria praticamente impossível que ele a detectasse ali. _Se tudo sair conforme o planejado_ , acrescentou mentalmente sem parar de conversar nem por um segundo.

 _\- Quer dizer, olhe para mim agora. Comando todos os comensais e sou para eles a luz que o Lorde deixou para guia-los. Eles adoram me chamar de Luz, herdeira, rainha das trevas..._

Gestos começaram a escapar pelas mãos de Pansy, que esqueceu, por um momento, de manter-se fria e inabalável. Em seguida se recompôs e ajeitou-se em seu confortável trono, ainda com ar de superioridade, como se realmente estivesse ensinando uma lição para Draco.

 _\- E como você acha que consegui isso? Acreditando em mim mesma._

 _\- E alimentando suas serpentes com alguns deles, certo?_

O incomodo comentário de Draco lhe fez torcer o nariz. Detestava alimentar suas serpentes de carne humana, porém, achava bem divertido ver seus inimigos completamente rasgados, destroçados e reduzidos a carniça, como fora o caso de muitos (e, se tudo corresse bem, Harry Potter seria o próximo da lista). Porém, não quis falar toda a verdade sobre seu sadismo e fez um gesto de descaso com a mão direita.

 _\- Eu realmente não aprecio isso, detesto dar carne de segunda para minhas crianças, mas, você sabe como elas podem ser insistentes e, ás vezes, acabo cedendo._

Draco ajeitou-se na cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos enquanto cruzava os dedos e olhava para Pansy como se ainda fosse mesmo a simples garota que costumava ser em Hogwarts. E nada no mundo lhe fazia se sentir mais humilhada que isso. Se não fosse tão boa em oclumência, estaria preocupada sobre o Malfoy vasculhando coisas em sua cabeça. Porém, sabia que era fato que ele apenas lhe conhecia bem demais e sabia perfeitamente suas fraquezas. _Maldito moleque mimado_ , pensou.

 _\- É um caminho perigoso este que está seguindo, Pansy. Medo é um bom mecanismo para manter seguidores, mas não perdura._

 _\- Foi eficaz com seu pai. E com você._

A hostilidade na frase de Pansy não passou despercebida. Draco respirou fundo para não a mandar a merda ali mesmo e voltou a encarar seus olhos vazios com certa paciência. Talvez, se ela realmente acreditasse que não eram inimigos, Parkinson abrisse a guarda e acabasse lhe contando qualquer porcaria que fosse além dos rumores que já conhecia.

 _\- Não disse que não funciona. Disse que não perdura. Vai ter sempre que fazer algo catastrófico para mantê-los com você, e não sei se suas cobras são tão aterrorizantes assim._

Diante da insistência de Draco, Pansy riu e relaxou um pouco mais na cadeira enquanto dobrava as mangas da blusa social chumbo que usava. Por apenas aquele gesto, o Malfoy soube que ela deveria ter um trunfo muito maior que as minhocas que andava jogando nos comensais.

 _\- Ah, eu tenho meus truques._

 _\- Eu não duvido disto._

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando conter a incrível vontade de se levantar e simplesmente ir embora. Porém, após desviar o olhar por um momento rumo à cobra esculpida na cadeira (que parecia sorrir, diga-se de passagem) Draco bateu as palmas das mãos nos joelhos e voltou a encarar Pansy de forma despretensiosa.

 _\- De qualquer forma, pouco me importa o que vai fazer com esses idiotas, só me deixe fora disto._

 _\- Não posso._

E essa foi a segunda surpresa daquela tarde. " _Não posso_ ". Mais um erro para a herdeira de Salazar. Se tivesse mesmo convivido com Voldemort, pelo mínimo que fosse, aprenderia que essa é uma frase que jamais se pode dizer em voz alta. Acaba com toda a sensação de soberania e cria uma dependência desnecessária para um líder que está tentando imprimir medo.

Mas não esperava mesmo que ela tivesse esse tipo de concepção das coisas. Levando em conta o tipo de gente que a estava orientando, talvez tivesse se saindo até bem demais pelas próprias pernas. Especialmente por ter passado grande parte da guerra enfurnada em seu quartinho luxuoso, sem torturar, ser torturada ou sofrer por qualquer uma das vidas levadas por Voldemort.

 _\- Para que diabos você precisa de mim? Você, assim como todo o mundo bruxo, já deve saber que toda minha fortuna está retida e não consigo usar um galeão sequer._

Pela primeira vez, Pansy bufou. Também parecia já um pouco impaciente com a teimosia de Draco em questionar o motivo do convite, mas julgou ser melhor aguardar apenas mais um pouco para poder enrolar perfeitamente o Malfoy e, assim como uma boa serpente, dar o bote quando não estivesse esperando.

 _\- Eu não disse que precisava de dinheiro. Embora pudesse ser muito útil, claro._

 _\- Então o que é?_

Ela gesticulou de forma longa de forma que o fazia remeter ao passado, enquanto a expressão de desinteresse crescia. Draco cruzou os braços, já esperando que nada útil viria em sua próxima frase e não se espantou quando descobriu que estava absolutamente certo em relação aos enrolos de Pansy Parkinson.

 _\- Bom, nunca na história da magia os Malfoy se prestaram a não se aliar ao lado das trevas em quaisquer situações. Achei que ficaria lisonjeado em receber um convite meu._

 _\- Não me enrole, Pansy. O motivo. O que quer de mim?_

Com mais um gesto com a cabeça, Pansy fez a cadeira se mexer para frente com Draco e tudo. O Malfoy segurou firme com as mãos no assento e ficou visivelmente incomodado com a falta de controle que exercia sobre a mobília daquele lugar. A morena se aproximou, como se fossem partilhar um segredo tão importante que nem mesmo as paredes pudessem ouvir.

 _\- Eu soube sobre da Weasley._

 _Terceira surpresa da tarde_ , Draco enumerou completamente pasmo constatando que essa certamente era a maior de todas. Realmente não esperava por isso, mas tentou se manter o mais inabalável possível. Porém, já era tarde. Pansy estava muito próxima e pôde ver de camarote todas as sutis mudanças que ocorreram em seu semblante. Deste ângulo realmente lhe pareceu uma predadora.

 _\- O que há para saber sobre a Weasley?_

 _\- Sua mãe sabe que está se envolvendo com aquela maldita pobretona amadora de trouxas e fã de Harry Potter?_

Desconsiderando totalmente a pergunta de Draco, já completamente convencida da veracidade das informações que recebeu de Goyle, Pansy continuou tentando mexer com a cabeça dele da forma que fazia no colégio. E, o Malfoy nem soube explicar como conseguiu não cair em seus contornos, evitando dizer qualquer palavra incriminadora. Sobretudo, permaneceu imóvel na cadeira, sem recuar nem mesmo um centímetro.

 _\- Sabe que está saindo com a garota que matou sua tia?_

 _\- Eu não estou saindo com a Weasley, o que diabos andou bebendo?_

As sobrancelhas bem desenhadas de Pansy se ergueram juntas enquanto seu olhar assumia um brilho nunca antes isto. Foi só então que ela disse a frase que fez Draco Malfoy perceber que, definitivamente, estava perdido.

 _\- Então qual o motivo de termos visto você ao lado dela, mão a mão, entrando na Ordem da Fênix?_

 _Merda,_ ele pensou. _Pensa rápido, Draco!_ Ordenou a si mesmo enquanto se levantava bruscamente da cadeira e passava os dedos com velocidade dentre os cabelos loiros. Deu uma volta quase completa ao redor de Pansy enquanto suspirava. Até que, de repente, parou e a olhou de canto de olho, numa tentativa de convencê-la da veracidade daquilo que iria a dizer.

 _\- Eu preciso disto, está bem? Eu preciso da minha vingança._

Subitamente Pansy cruzou as pernas e entrelaçou os dedos em volta do joelho, olhando para Draco com um interesse renovado e um sorriso de lado de quem está aprovando o que está ouvindo. Pena o Malfoy não ter percebido que ela apenas se divertia, vendo até onde ia a mentira nova que acabara de inventar.

 _\- O que está planejando?_

 _\- Você mesma disse, ela matou minha tia e se não fosse por todos aqueles malditos traidores de sangue, meu pai também estaria vivo._

Draco ergueu o olhar para Pansy, que parecia realmente interessada no que ele teria a lhe dizer. Então inclinou a cabeça para o lado e assentiu suavemente, dando a entender que agora conseguia compreender a situação. O Malfoy nutriu em si a chama da esperança de tê-la convencido, e tudo que a Parkinson precisava fazer era alimentar essa chama.

 _\- Você está enganando a Weasley. E pretende acabar com todos eles sozinho?_

 _\- Não me acha capaz?_

Tentou fingir um certo tom de mágoa, ao que Pansy respondeu apenas erguendo as mãos, indicando que o intuito não era ofender. Por mais que soubesse que Draco mentia, admirava ver o empenho para sustentar a historinha e agora estava realmente determinada a fazer com que as coisas tomassem o rumo que havia planejado.

 _\- Acho que poderia contar com minha ajuda._

 _\- E por que você me ajudaria?_

Quando perguntou, ela pareceu procurar no ar a resposta perfeita. Logo as palavras lhe vieram à boca, como se desde o início já soubesse que Draco lhe faria essa pergunta. Se surpreendeu positivamente consigo mesma e a agilidade de pensamento que havia desenvolvido nos últimos meses. Era bom colocar em prática suas habilidades, pois sabia que em breve precisaria muito de todas elas.

 _\- Seria bom para nós dois. Eu te ajudo a destruí-los, minha visibilidade vai aumentar. E eu calaria a boca de uma vez por todas dos malditos comensais que me cobram sua presença._

As sobrancelhas de Draco se arquearam de uma forma desconfiada, sem desgrudar os olhos cinzentos da figura de Pansy, que se mantinha sentada, sem qualquer sinal de exaltação. Decidiu então assegurar-se do motivo que fizera a Herdeira de Salazar lhe encaminhar o tão indesejável convite para aquela tarde.

 _\- É por isso que me queria aqui?_

Mais uma vez, Pansy respirou fundo e maneou a cabeça suavemente, como se dissesse que "mais ou menos". Diante do silêncio de Draco, ela decidiu que seria melhor explicar um pouco melhor, e começou a verbalizar as palavras certas para obter o que queria. E, sim, esta parte da conversa havia mesmo sido prevista com antecedência.

 _\- Todas as famílias não acham justo se esforçar para seguirmos com os planos do Lorde e os Malfoy simplesmente se afastarem. Desta forma, vim lhe propor gentilmente que viesse me apoiar._

 _Agora ou nunca_ , Draco concluiu olhando para a morena com o mesmo ar de desconfiança que queria transmitir. Arriscou mais um passo em direção a ela antes de questionar.

 _\- E se eu não quiser?_

 _\- Eu vou parar de controlar os ânimos e permitir que todas as famílias irritadas comparecem àquela maldita mansão e depenem sua mãe._

Antes mesmo que Draco pudesse pensar em uma resposta, Pansy finalmente colocou-se de pé e atreveu-se a apoiar uma das mãos no ombro do Malfoy, que permanecia duro como uma pedra. Ela chegou bem ao pé do ouvido para sussurrar da forma mais discreta do mundo aquele que julgava ser o argumento mais convincente que tinha de convencer o sonserino sobre o encontro daquela tarde.

 _\- Ouvi que ela ficou bem debilitada após o fim da guerra, não acho que ainda tenha o mesmo vigor de antes, estou correta?_

Não tinha ideia de como Pansy ficara sabendo sobre o estado de saúde de sua mãe, e por isso, prendera até mesmo a respiração, mantendo um silêncio desconfortável entre os dois. Já um pouco mais distante, a morena aguardou por uma reação que não veio, o que tornou seu sorriso sarcástico ainda maior.

 _\- Seu silêncio é revelador._

 _\- O que vai querer que eu faça?_

Draco já havia obtido informações o suficiente e achou melhor encontrar uma forma de sair logo dali, antes que Pansy se animasse em dá-lo de comida para as cobras. Ela coçou suavemente a testa e ergueu os ombros, como se não soubesse ao certo o que faria com a aliança que acabara de conquistar.

 _\- Bem, a princípio, siga com seu plano de ganhar a confiança deles, vai ser bem útil. Depois eu lhe envio mais instruções. Posso contar com você na próxima reunião?_

A resposta de Draco veio um pouco carregada e demorou consideravelmente para sair de seus lábios, mas acabou vindo. E, pela forma como veio, Pansy animou-se de que seus objetivos pudessem ser concluídos ainda antes do que imaginava.

 _\- Pode._

 _\- Excelente. Eu vou ordenar a Goyle que lhe auxilie nisto, mas em outra ocasião. Você pode se retirar agora._

O loiro acenou com a cabeça novamente e virou-se de costas. Talvez fosse a agilidade com que tinha realizado o gesto, ou tivesse ouvido falar muito de serpentes aquela tarde, mas teve a nítida impressão de ver algo realmente gigantesco rastejando ao seu lado, na direção contrária da qual caminhava. Chegou até mesmo a pensar em olhar para trás e parou no meio do caminho. Entretanto, ao ouvir a voz de Pansy, seguiu andando.

 _\- Ótimo fazer acordos com você, Malfoy._

Assim que viu a silhueta de Draco sumir nas sombras do corredor, ela sorriu completamente satisfeita com os resultados que obtivera. Vários comensais começaram a apartar, um a um, com suas enormes vestes pretas e as máscaras perturbadoras. Foram formando um círculo ao redor da Parkinson enquanto a reverenciavam se curvando aos seus pés.

Porém, nada era tão assustador quanto o sorriso que ganhava espaço nos lábios pintados de vermelho da morena.

 _\- Certo, rapazes. Vocês podem seguir com os nossos planos._


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

Quando havia concordado em ir com Gina até o Três Vassouras, Draco não pensou que se arrependeria tão rápido. Depois de tudo que Pansy lhe dissera sobre tê-lo seguido e já saber de seu relacionamento com a Weasley, parecia apenas uma incrível burrice ir a algum lugar público acompanhado. Porém, não dava mais tempo de adiar o compromisso, então apenas seguiu o mais rápido que pôde ao encontro dela.

Estava andando meio paranoico por Hogsmeade desde que aparatara bem no meio do vilarejo após o tão famigerado encontro com a herdeira de Salazar. Vira e mexe olhava para trás, certificando-se de que ninguém estava seguindo seus passos, completamente ignorante da pequena cobra que se mantinha aconchegada abaixo da gola de sua camisa. " _Não é uma boa hora para começar a dar uma de doido por aí, Draco Malfoy. Se controle_ ", pensou enquanto caminhava.

Assim que adentrou pela porta, sentiu uma onda de calor que com certeza lhe faria arregaçar as mangas da blusa se estivesse sozinho. Porém, diante de sua acompanhante àquela noite, julgou que seria melhor manter os braços bem cobertos para evitar quaisquer distrações que uma certa marca poderiam trazer à tona.

O Três Vassouras estava particularmente cheio aquela noite. Talvez fosse o tempo, que subitamente havia ficado quente, ou por ser sexta-feira, Draco não sabia dizer com certeza, mas se soubesse antes, sem sombra de dúvidas teria optado por um local menos movimentado, pois odiava multidões. Ainda mais quando amontoadas em um ambiente fechado e repleto de madeira em suas fundações. Era como ter uma amostra grátis do inferno.

Uma música irritante soava ao fundo, e tinha certeza de que já havia visto uma poça de vômito logo atrás da escada, mas continuou caminhando por entre as pessoas em busca de sua querida Weasley (que, mesmo com aquela cabeça de fogo, estava difícil de ser localizada aquela noite).

E, ao encontra-la sentada, em meio ao monte de bruxos que haviam escolhido aquele lazer, percebeu que manter as mangas abaixadas fora a decisão mais brilhante que tomara nos últimos tempos, pois a maldita Granger sangue-ruim estava sentada bem ao lado da Weasley. E, ao realizar tal constatação, não conseguiu deixar de coçar a testa, considerando a opção de sair correndo dali.

As duas definitivamente estavam com mais sorte que ele, pois estavam de blusas sem mangas e aparentemente sem sofrer nem mesmo um pouquinho com todo aquele calor. E assim que percebeu, Gina já sacudia o braço no ar, bem alto, para que ele fosse a seu encontro. E, mesmo um pouco a contragosto, Draco foi.

 _\- Olha só, é Draco Malfoy._

Gina disse num falso tom de surpresa para Hermione enquanto ele se aproximava. A morena riu baixinho e colocou as duas mãos na frente da boca, numa exagerada reação de susto. O Malfoy apenas rolou os olhos nas órbitas e parou bem de frente para as duas. Pelas canecas vazias sobre a mesa pode notar que já haviam bebido alguma cerveja amanteigada antes de sua chegada.

 _\- Oh Merlin, quem poderia esperar por isso?_

Era estranho ver a Granger brincando, mas ainda estava preocupado demais para simplesmente entrar na onda das duas. Continuou parado, olhando-as como se fossem malucas enquanto cruzava os braços e indicava a cadeira vazia ao lado de Gina com um movimento da cabeça.

 _\- Vocês duas já acabaram?_

Assim que perguntou, Draco foi se sentando na cadeira e passando os dedos pelos cabelos. Hermione e Gina trocaram um olhar e partilharam um sorriso que ele ainda não conhecia. Quis ficar bravo com a Weasley por ter chamado a Granger sem lhe contar nada, porém, ela estava tão linda aquela noite, completamente despida de qualquer medo e agindo como uma garota comum, que não conseguiu nutrir sua raia.

 _\- Como sempre, a alma da festa._

Justamente Gina comentou, passando a mão discretamente por seu antebraço num gesto de carinho rápido. Hermione apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e segurou o rosto com as mãos. Estava suavemente corada e com os enormes cabelos enrolados presos num rabo de cavalo, deixando seu rosto mais à mostra.

 _\- Como foi lá com a herdeira de Salazar?_

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco piscaram algumas vezes após ouvir a pergunta de Hermione. Então ele voltou sua atenção para Gina, como se estivesse fazendo cálculos complicadíssimos em sua cabeça. A ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas, aguardando com feições de ironia para ver o que ele lhe falaria.

 _\- Você... Claro, claro que contou para a Granger._

Foi a afirmação que Draco conseguiu externar e que fez Gina rir, erguendo de ombros logo em seguida. Mesmo que soubesse sobre os desentendimentos entre os dois, a Weasley precisava que chegassem a um denominador comum. Primeiro por que era infinitamente mais fácil que eles se falassem do que fazê-la de pombo correio e segundo por que detestava ter que escolher entre o Malfoy e seus amigos em todas as ocasiões e achou que, mesmo que aos poucos, isso teria que acabar.

 _\- Hermione sempre vê algo que ninguém consegue. Achei que podia ajudar._

 _\- E posso._

Era aquela certeza plena que Hermione mantinha na voz que fazia Draco sair do sério. Como se soubesse que tinha sempre razão e que para sempre seria a bruxa mais inteligente de toda a história. Porém, antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta, a Granger continuou com seu raciocínio.

 _\- Mas por favor, Malfoy, não me poupe de ouvir sua melódica voz contando uma porção de coisas que eu já sei._

O sorriso de Hermione aumentou e Draco inclinou a cabeça, como se sua paciência tivesse chegado ao fim. Então, num gesto falso de concordância, assentiu suavemente e encarou friamente os olhos chocolate que a Granger mantinha de forma tão satisfatória em sua direção.

 _\- É bom saber mesmo, pois é de gente que nem você que ela está atrás, sangue ruim._

 _\- Draco!_

Gina repreendeu lhe lançando um olhar genuinamente decepcionado. Draco suspirou e escorou as costas no apoio da cadeira, como se houvesse perdido o interesse em qualquer fruto que aquela conversa pudesse lhe dar. Então rodou os olhos nas órbitas e disse com o maior descaso que conseguiu reunir.

 _\- Está vendo? Por isso eu não queria grifinórios envolvidos nisso._

Num gesto automático, Hermione cruzou os braços contra o peito e estreitou os olhos na direção do Malfoy, que parecia infinitamente entretido com alguma das luzes penduradas no teto de madeira. Tudo bem que havia topado ser um pouco mais gentil, mas também não ia aturar calada os desaforos daquele moleque mal-educado, não importa o quanto Gina lhe pedisse.

 _\- Ei. Eu não tenho culpa se você não consegue manter uma conversa civilizada._

Então Gina, em sua jornada pela união do Malfoy à outras pessoas normais, decidiu intervir antes que um duelo se iniciasse bem no meio do Três Vassouras. Apoiou sua mão com delicadeza no ombro de Draco, que instantaneamente virou os olhos na direção da ruiva. Um meio sorriso de paciência habitou pelos lábios da Weasley, que lhe encarou de uma forma quase maternal.

 _\- Por que não começamos de novo? Eim? Peça alguma coisa para você beber._

Mais uma vez lá estava o braço de Gina Weasley erguido bem no meio do salão do Três Vassouras e Draco desejou do fundo de sua alma que uma cratera se abrisse bem sob seus pés e o engolisse. Maldita garota desatenta e maldita Granger por não botar algum juízo naquela cabeça de fogo.

Logo em seguida, uma atendente do bar veio na direção do trio e parou ao lado da mesa com um sorriso delicadamente simpático. Gina indicou Draco com um gesto da cabeça e ele grunhiu, olhando sem qualquer boa vontade para a garota que segurava pergaminho e pena bem ao seu lado.

 _\- Uma cerveja amanteigada._

Então, inesperadamente, um pigarro veio pela garganta de Gina, fazendo-o arquear as sobrancelhas com susto. Hermione cobriu a boca com as mãos, tentando abafar a risada enquanto a ruiva sorria da mesma forma paciente, como se estivesse ensinando ao Malfoy sobre a saudável convivência em sociedade.

 _\- Por favor._

Disse com a voz fininha e Draco grunhiu novamente, abanando uma das mãos no ar, tentando livrar-se da atendente o mais breve possível.

 _\- É, que seja._

Assim que a atendente se retirou, Draco suspirou completamente desolado e demorou alguns segundos até olhar novamente para as duas garotas. Quando o fez, viu Gina respirar fundo e fazer um gesto de aceleração com as mãos, como quisesse que ele chegasse logo ao ponto.

 _\- Então vá, conte como foi._

Diante da pergunta da Weasley, Draco ajeitou-se na cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, tentando falar mais próximo às duas. Não havia uma palavra capaz de descrever o quão surpreendente e aterrorizante fora aquilo tudo, então decidiu não imprimir medo logo de cara, pois precisava que elas lhe dessem algum espaço para falar.

 _\- Bom, divertidíssimo. Acho que um encontro com Nagini seria mais proveitoso._

 _\- Ela disse alguma coisa sobre as pretensões dela?_

Hermione perguntou já um pouco mais interessada. Quando Gina lhe contara sobre o encontro que teria com Draco, ficou feliz em ser convidada, pois queria muito ser comunicada em primeira mão sobre as informações dos comensais.

Assim que a Weasley mencionou que Pansy Parkinson era a líder de todos eles, teve que se conter para não ter uma crise de risos. E, mesmo utilizando toda sua criatividade, não conseguia vê-la sendo seguida por dezenas de comensais, como se fosse realmente a herdeira de Salazar. Pensou que talvez o relato de Draco Malfoy lhe auxiliasse a enxergar esse cenário que mais parecia uma realidade alternativa.

 _\- Não, mas ela anda me espionando e já sabe até sobre você, Weasley._

 _\- Sabe sobre mim? O que há para saber de mim?_

A surpresa de Gina era genuína. Suas sobrancelhas ficaram arqueadas e ela sentiu-se extremamente incomodada por Pansy ainda lembrar de sua existência. Então Draco coçou a cabeça, meio sem jeito e desviou o olhar, pois sabia que a Weasley não ia gostar nem um pouco de saber.

 _\- Bom, ela nos viu de mãos dadas outro dia..._

Ao contrário do que esperava, foi Hermione que se ergueu sobre a mesa e lhe beliscou tão rápido que, mesmo que soubesse que ela o faria, não teria tido tempo de desviar. Ela fez o mesmo gesto com Gina, que pareceu igualmente surpresa e foi aí que o Malfoy decidiu que grifinórias não eram uma espécie muito carinhosa.

 _\- Ai!_

 _\- Ei! Tire as mãos de mim, Granger!_

Hermione bufou, tirando as mãos dos dois enquanto se sentava novamente, completamente contrariada. Depois de toda a encrenca em que se metera com Harry e Rony para lhes convencer de que Gina era perfeitamente responsável, ela era pega de mãos dadas, feito a chapeuzinho vermelho saltitando pela floresta bem ao lado do lobo mau. Como se ninguém fosse perceber, francamente...

 _\- Vocês são dois idiotas! Onde pensam que estão para saírem por aí de mãos dadas?!_

 _\- Desculpe violar a regra mundial de discrição de relacionamento, Mione, não vai mais acontecer._

Relacionamento. Quando ouviu a palavra sair pela boca de Gina, Draco quis rir. Ainda era muito estranho pensar que estavam compromissados um com o outro. Por mais que tivessem toda a parte do contato físico, as cartas românticas e até alguns encontros na sorveteria, não costumava pensar que era algo sério. Porém, mesmo sem terem chegado a um acordo sobre o que exatamente estavam mantendo, o Malfoy sabia que não dava mais para se imaginar sem a Weasley colorindo seus dias cinzentos.

A atendente colocou sobre a mesa a caneca do Malfoy e saiu completamente calada, sem interesse de gerar mais uma cena desagradável. Ele deu um longo gole na bebida gelada, numa tentativa de expulsar todo o calor que sentia, mas não obteve muito sucesso.

 _\- Consegui fazê-la pensar que estou enganando você, mas não sei até quando consigo manter as aparências._

Disse o Malfoy, com sinceridade. " _Especialmente por que olhe onde estamos agora_ ", completou em pensamento enquanto girava os olhos para encarar todos os bruxos que circulavam pelo salão do Três Vassouras. Hermione tamborilou na mesa com o olhar distante durante alguns segundos, antes de lhe questionar.

 _\- E por qual motivo ela te fez ir até lá?_

 _\- Bem, como eu suspeitava, ela sabe que minha fortuna está retida, então não era sobre dinheiro..._

Quando Draco fez uma pausa, Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas como se houvesse lembrado de algo muito importante. Então umedeceu os lábios sem tirar os olhos do Malfoy e atreveu-se a verbalizar aquilo que julgava ser uma questão imprescindível.

 _\- Eu não me lembro do que você me falou sobre como sua família conseguiu tanto dinheiro._

 _\- Eu não te contei._

A resposta de Draco veio de forma imediata, como se já estivesse pronta antes mesmo de Gina lhe perguntar. Então a ruiva sentiu as bochechas ficarem um pouco mais coradas e baixou os olhos, colocando uma das mechas do cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha, completamente sem jeito.

 _\- Oh, am… então, como sua família conseguiu tanto dinheiro?_

Imediatamente, Draco prendeu a respiração. Se tinha um assunto que não lhe agradava nem um pouco foi a forma com que sua família conseguira chegar onde chegou. Engoliu seco por um momento, sem caber exatamente o que dizer e foi então que reparou na Granger, se debruçando sobre a mesa com um sorriso enorme de satisfação impresso bem no meio do rosto.

 _\- É, Malfoy, como é que foi, eim?_

Os dois pares de olhos castanhos lhe encaravam com interesse. Claro que a maldita Granger sabe-tudo já devia saber como é que foi saudável e honesta a forma de acumular tanta riqueza com o passar dos anos, mas Gina estava realmente apenas curiosa. Então bufou baixinho e falo bem rápido, para que não desse tempo de haver grandes contestações.

 _\- Isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que ela disse que as outras famílias de comensais estão meio irritadas por não verem minha mãe e eu nos últimos tempos e ela queria saber se os deixava depenar minha casa ou se eu me prestaria a fazer uma social na próxima reunião do clubinho._

Como nenhuma das duas garotas causou qualquer interrupção, Draco pensou que o desvio de atenção houvesse funcionado perfeitamente bem. Porém, assim que fechou a boca, Gina virou-se para Hermione e disse de forma despretensiosa, como quem, na verdade, não estava ouvindo uma só palavra de todo aquele texto que dissera.

 _\- Ele está mudando de assunto. Eu provavelmente não quero saber de onde veio esse dinheiro._

Hermione não pôde evitar de rir e Draco bufou diante do comentário de Gina. Porém, achou melhor continuar falando logo, pois nem mesmo aquela cerveja gelada fazia com que se sentisse menos incomodado com o calor. Por Merlin, será que ninguém ali sabia algum feitiço para resfriar o ambiente? Com certeza a Granger deveria saber, mas preferia derreter do que lhe pedir alguma coisa.

 _\- Além disso, quis confirmar se eu estava mesmo saindo com a Gina e meio que ameaçou abrir o bico para minha mãe... não que isso importe nesta altura do campeonato._

Um breve momento de silêncio se estabeleceu quando Draco terminou de falar. Ele deu mais um gole em sua bebida enquanto Gina e Hermione trocavam um olhar. Para a Granger, nenhum daqueles motivos soava convincente o suficiente para fazer valer a pena a visita do Malfoy, o que impossibilitava que a suspeita de Pansy estar apenas o enrolando saísse de cogitação.

 _\- Se certificou de que ela não está seguindo você agora?_

 _\- Claro, Granger. Não sou o idiota do Weas..._

Draco conseguiu conter sua frase antes de completar o nome do Weasley que mais detestava. Gina conseguiu perceber perfeitamente a quem ele se referia, porém apenas lhe lançou um olhar zangado, para que ficasse bem claro que havia notado. Hermione, porém, contrariando expectativas, apenas ignorou a menção a Rony e se manteve atenta ao assunto.

 _\- Acho suspeito. Você é mesmo tão importante assim para comensais, Malfoy?_

 _\- Aparentemente sim._

Em outra ocasião, alguns meses atrás, Draco teria ficado orgulhoso em confirmar para Granger sobre a relevância dos Malfoy. Porém, agora, tudo isso não passava de um grande incomodo. Se tivesse a chance de Parkinson, por exemplo, de ter nascido em uma família que não era fã número um de bruxos das trevas, teria com certeza se mudado para algum lugar distante na Europa e cursado magia em Beauxbatons. Não estava muito certo sobre o uniforme, mas não podia ser pior que Hogwarts, certo?

 _\- Quero dizer, ela não podia ter enviado uma coruja e um pergaminho perguntando "quer se unir a nós" e as alternativas?_

Foi a voz de Hermione que lhe puxou de volta para a realidade de forma um tanto quando abrupta. Então, meio que automaticamente, trocou um olhar com Gina, que parecia igualmente confusa. A Weasley se ajeitou na cadeira e encarou a amiga enquanto Draco dava mais um gole em sua bebida.

 _\- O que está querendo dizer, Mione?_

A resposta de Hermione foi um simples erguer de ombros, como se não tivesse mesmo certeza sobre o que pensar. Por mais que Pansy houvesse trabalhado em inventar uma desculpinha, aquilo não lhe convencia de forma alguma. Inclusive, pelas informações que a Parkinson possuía, era até mesmo improvável que quisesse ver a cara do Malfoy novamente, então não fazia o menor sentido lhe chamar lá por causa de queixas de outros comensais.

 _\- Acho que ela queria qualquer coisa, menos conversar com o Malfoy sobre isso. Talvez... eu não sei, você chegou a beber alguma coisa lá?_

 _\- Não, Parkinson é uma péssima anfitriã._

E era bem verdade. Draco achou melhor nem contar das vezes em que ela fez a cadeira andar ou de como ficava falando das cobras como se fossem suas filhas. Hermione suspirou e se encostou na cadeira, cruzando as pernas e apertando os lábios, pois lhe frustrava muito não saber ao certo o que Parkinson estava tramando. E seu maior medo era de que, fosse lá o que quisesse, obtivesse sucesso.

 _\- Não sei, mas ainda acho bem suspeito, especialmente por ter saído de lá vivo para contar a história._

 _\- Ah, notável sua torcida por mim, Granger._

Pelo ar de Draco, Gina podia dizer que aquele era o comentário menos maldoso de seu arquivo. Porém, ficou feliz que tenha escolhido segurar a língua ao menos um pouquinho, especialmente pelo esforço que Hermione também estava fazendo. E sentiu-se feliz de verdade ao notar que já mantinham uma conversa civilizada por um bom tempo. Foi então que o braço do Malfoy se estendeu no ar e a atendente fez um gesto para que aguardasse um momento.

 _\- De toda forma, acho que devíamos avisar a Ordem sobre isso o mais breve possível. Ela vai querer ataca-los para que sua visibilidade aumente._

Após ouvir o que Draco dizia, Hermione suspirou e ficou encarando a mesa vazia. A atendente se aproximou do trio e o Malfoy pediu que lhe entregasse a conta. Ela fez algumas anotações no pergaminho e entregou, saindo logo na sequência. Gina passou os dedos por dentre os cabelos, julgando que a conversa se aproximava do fim e a Granger murmurou, ainda perdida em seus pensamentos.

 _\- Isso faz sentido._

 _\- Mas como ela atacaria? Ela não sabe onde a Ordem fica. Mudamos a sede toda semana._

Gina perguntou praticamente na sequência, olhando para Hermione como se esperasse alguma teoria a respeito. Surpreendentemente, a resposta veio pela boca de Draco, que foi colocando-se de pé, tentando encerrar logo sua permanência naquela maldita sauna.

 _\- Eu não tive grandes informações sobre isso, mas acho bom avisarmos aos fãs do Potter sobre, para que fiquem mais atentos sobre serem seguidos._

Os olhos de Hermione piscaram várias vezes, como se estivesse ainda processando todo aquele cenário bizarro. Então colocou-se de pé, olhando para Draco com certo senso de urgência surgindo em seu semblante. Já não parecia mais tanto a mesma garota despreocupada que ria ao lado de Gina quando ele entrou no bar.

 _\- Se ela está realmente interessada em atacar a Ordem, vai esperar até um dia que saiba que estamos todos juntos._

Por fim, Gina ficou de pé e ajeitou a saia de pregas que usava, numa tentativa de desamassá-la um pouco. Foi tomando a dianteira e tentando rumar até a saída, dentre as pessoas que estavam lotando o salão. Quase não percebeu quando Draco encostou os dedos em sua mão, seguindo-a no emaranhado de pessoas.

Assim que conseguiram chegar até o balcão para pagar, havia uma pequena fila que aguardava sem muita paciência para poder sair logo de lá. E Draco, munindo-se de toda a paciência do mundo, tentou pensar em outras coisas além do calor absurdo que sentia para não se desmanchar em uma poça logo quando estava tão próximo de encontrar sua salvação.

 _\- É bom pararmos de nos reunir então todas as terças, ou ela encontrará logo um padrão._

Gina disse para Hermione, virando-se para a morena e amassando um pouco os cachos do rabo de cavalo. Ela assentiu, distraída enquanto olhava para a fila quando Draco decidiu falar mais uma vez, observando as duas que pareciam já ter voltado ao normal clima de tensão.

 _\- Eu não descartaria a possibilidade de haver algum espião lá._

 _\- Eu confio cegamente em todos os membros da Ordem._

Um grunhido escapou pelos lábios do Malfoy ao ouvir a resposta de Hermione. Era praticamente impossível tentar passar algum bom senso para aquelas cabeças grifinórias. Tudo bem que haviam acertado em confiar em Snape, mas isso não significava que também não fossem corrompíveis, certo?

 _\- Vê? Esse é o erro de vocês, confiam demais. Por isso terminam cegos._

 _\- Estamos confiando em você._

Mais uma vez a maldita Granger tinha bons argumentos para lhe calar a boca. E Gina riu, sacudindo a cabeça e dando mais um passo na fila enquanto tentava falar baixinho para que ninguém ao redor ouvisse. E isso era um baita desafio, pois com a música alta era impossível ouvir qualquer sussurro naquele bar.

 _\- Bem, acho melhor escolher o novo lugar o quanto antes, também acho saudável ficarmos sem reuniões por alguns dias..._

Esta última parte muito lhe animava. Gina já estava cansada de ter que viver embriagada com aquela sensação de impotência e medo. Precisava de mais momentos como aquele, longe de tudo, distraída e com as pessoas que amava. A vida, decidira ela, era muito curta e preciosa para desperdiçar sem fazer o que queria.

 _\- Vai ser divertido contar isso ao Harry, ele já está tão feliz de ter que mudar toda semana. Imagine quando souber que terá de mudar quase todo dia._

 _\- Ainda não entendi o motivo de não terem deixado ele em Hogwarts. Ele não ia ser professor ou alguma coisa assim?_

Também era engraçado ver Draco e Hermione ali, mantendo uma conversa saudável sem nem perceber o que estavam fazendo. E estava surpresa por ele ainda se lembrar do que havia dito sobre Harry. Talvez tenha ficado muito feliz em saber que estaria em terras distantes e por isso tenha guardado a informação. De toda forma, resolveu responder à pergunta antes da Granger.

 _\- Ia. Mas a professora Minerva achou melhor resolvermos estes contratempos antes, para não levar mais conflitos à Hogwarts e colocar os alunos em risco._

 _\- Talvez essa situação acabe até o início do próximo semestre._

Assim que Hermione terminou de falar, finalmente foram chamados no balcão. Houve um certo conflito entre Draco e a Granger sobre quem conseguia puxar o dinheiro mais rápido para pagar a conta, mas, no fim das contas, o Malfoy quitou apenas a parte dele e da Weasley e a morena se encarregou de sua própria cerveja. Logo que saíram pela porta de entrada, o loiro começou a falar em tom de escárnio.

 _\- Como tenho certeza de que você não é burra, Granger, direi apenas que está severamente equivocada em suas expectativas._

 _\- E por que isto?_

Hermione cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para ele com certo ar de reprovação. Draco começou a gesticular, como se estivesse tentando trazer à tona o lado racional da garota. Gina apenas girou os olhos nas órbitas e jogou o peso do corpo sobre uma das pernas.

 _\- Comensais. Vários. Cobras. E ela mencionou algo sobre um trunfo secreto. Eu definitivamente não apostaria que será fácil resolver isto._

Então Hermione sorriu, triunfante.

 _\- Que bom. Pelo que soube, você quase nunca ganha uma aposta._

X

 **X**

X

 **N/A:** _Oi people!_

 _Espero que curtam esse capítulo, foi muito difícil tentar imaginá-lo de uma forma mais fiel à personalidade dos personagens, mas acho que não foi tão ruim, certo?_

 _E aí, palpites sobre os próximos capítulos? Quero ver se alguém acerta!_

 **Bella** , _muito obrigada por continuar aqui, sua linda! Seu comentário me deu uma dose extra de motivação que veio em ótima hora! Muito obrigada por continuar aqui comigo, viu? Fiquei muito feliz em saber que posso contar com você! Fique de olho, pois dessa vez pretendo terminar essa fanfic! Hahahahaha Beijos!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

Já devia passar das onze da noite quando finalmente chegaram até a porta da nova sede da Ordem. Era a primeira vez que Draco ia até Godric's Hollow (e a última, se Merlin permitisse). Um lugar completamente abandonado, com suas várias moradias de arquitetura antiga que haviam sido construídas em volta da igreja. Estava de frente para uma das portas ao lado de Gina, que parecia um pouco distraída.

Havia escutado uma porção de histórias sobre aquele lugar, sobre o cemitério mal-assombrado e até mesmo uma que viera do próprio testa rachada – muito boa, por sinal – sobre Nagini se passando por Bathilda Bagshot. Aparentemente ela estava dentro do cadáver e quase jantou o Potter e a Granger na mesma noite.

Também sabia que era ali que morava a família de Dumbledore e a de Potter, antes de ser dizimada por Voldemort. Não dava para negar que havia um clima horripilante no ar, mas quem era Draco para discriminar coisas estranhas, não é mesmo? E, ah, claro, o vilarejo já fora habitado também Godric Gryffindor. Mas mesmo com tudo isto, Godric's Hollow não parecia nem um pouquinho histórico, só abandonado mesmo.

Sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, que já se mantinha ali há algum tempo, rodopiando a varinha e fazendo algumas folhas secas girarem como se fossem um redemoinho. Gina estava estranhamente quieta, especialmente depois de terem saído para o Três Vassouras, como ela mesma havia insistido durante vários dias (quem sabe meses? Draco não era bom com datas). Então passou as costas de sua mão sobre os dedos rosados que estavam quentes, como sempre.

Ao contrário do que esperava, não obteve em retorno sequer um sorrisinho. Gina virou um pouco a cabeça para olhar a porta de madeira e suspirou, apoiando-se nos joelhos e ficando de pé logo em seguida, começando a bater as mãos no traseiro para limpar a poeira da saia. Ele seguiu seus movimentos com o olhar, mas não demonstrou o menor intuito de se levantar.

 _\- Acho que é melhor entrarmos agora._

Ela disse quando percebeu que o Malfoy parecia bem acomodado no degrau. Draco ergueu a mão, em mais uma tentativa, e alcançou os dedos de Gina novamente, tentando lhe fazer um carinho. Porém, se surpreendeu ao notar que a Weasley não parecia muito interessada.

 _\- Ah, nós ainda temos algum tempo._

Insistiu piscando um dos olhos cinzentos e Gina suspirou, cruzando os braços dando a entender que não estava com muita paciência.

 _\- Sério, vamos entrar._

Então Draco decidiu ficar de pé, ao lado dela, e colocou-se a limpar a calça enquanto a encarava sem entender o motivo da mudança de humor. Quer dizer, estava tudo bem no bar, não? Ou será que Gina levara Hermione no intuito de evitar que tivessem alguma proximidade? Não. Não ia deixar que aquela menina o levasse a loucura. Ia colocar logo tudo em pratos limpos.

 _\- O que foi, Weasley? Por que está me evitando?_

 _\- Não estou evitando você._

A resposta de Gina veio tão rápido que nem mesmo ela conseguiria acreditar. Draco se aproximou do rosto dela e deixou seus narizes se tocarem enquanto lhe encarava fixamente, tentando prender o riso. A ruiva não se atrevia a lhe encarar de volta, então o Malfoy cedeu e começou a rir.

 _\- Você é uma péssima mentirosa._

Embora tenha tentando com todas suas fibras, Gina não conseguiu e acabou sorrindo ao vê-lo rir daquela forma. Por mais que soubesse que estava rindo dela, não pôde evitar. Então resolveu dar-lhe uma chance. Afinal de contas, as coisas estavam indo bem nos últimos tempos e, ao menos por um instante, pensou que tudo poderia melhorar se falassem a respeito.

 _\- Eu gostaria de saber o que há entre nós, Draco._

E por essa, Draco não esperava. Pensou que ela lhe pediria um dos sorvetes de melão com abóbora (eca) que gostava, ou que falaria sobre como estava preocupada com os irmãos, os pais, os dragões de Carlinhos ou o cachorro de Hagrid. Mas definitivamente, no meio de uma guerra fria, após relatos de desaparecimentos de mais de 50 mestiços em uma semana, Ginevra Weasley gostaria de discutir a relação. E o Malfoy bem sabia onde este tipo de conversa terminaria – e não era nada bom.

 _\- O que quer dizer com isso?_

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Gina pareceu sentir os braços pesarem e os largou ao lado do corpo de forma busca, suspirando e tentando buscar algum traço de autocontrole para que não começasse a gritar bem no meio do vilarejo. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos e foi retomando a postura aos poucos, completamente nervosa por Draco lhe fazer dizer com detalhes sobre o que queria conversar – e só Merlin sabia como isso lhe irritava.

 _\- Você sabe, já faz um tempo que nós saímos e ficamos juntos, mas... o que exatamente nós temos?_

Após ouvir pacientemente, Draco assentiu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ficou trocando o peso do corpo sobre cada pé, o que lhe fez acabar movimentando as folhas secas sem querer com a ponta dos sapatos. Às vezes desejava que Gina fosse um pouco mais paciente. Quer dizer, não havia motivo para pressa, eles tinham a vida toda pela frente, certo? Então respirou fundo e tomou coragem para verbalizar a constatação em que havia chegado após ouvi-la falar.

 _\- Você quer um rótulo._

Já esperava que Draco fosse ver dessa forma sua necessidade de dar um nome ao relacionamento que mantinham. Porém, por mais que nunca tenha dito a ele uma só palavra a respeito disso, sentia agora em seu coração que precisavam de uma vez por todas definir aquela relação. Especialmente por que sabia que mais dia, menos dia, teria que acabar falando para seus pais a respeito do Malfoy.

Na verdade, Gina não sabia dizer por que Harry e os irmãos haviam optado por manter a boca fechada, mas julgava que um milagre daquela magnitude não haveria de durar muito. Tudo bem que as cartas não entregavam o relacionamento deles (até por que somente em Hogwarts, no meio da guerra, foi que começaram a manter alguma coisa), mas com certeza não ia conseguir esconder sua relação com Draco – e nem sabia se queria. Achava mais fácil contar tudo de uma vez só, como fazia ao arrancar curativos.

Mas o que diabos contaria se nem ao menos sabia o que era que mantinha com o Malfoy? Certamente que não diria aos pais que estavam num lance alternativo de se pegarem eventualmente entre uma reunião da Ordem e uma ida até a sorveteria. E seu maior medo era de que isso, esse pequeno compromisso (se é que poderia chamar assim) fosse tudo que Draco teria para lhe oferecer.

 _\- Sim, eu quero. Não pensei que iria querer quando nós começamos, mas eu preciso de um rótulo._

Dava para ver que Gina estava sendo sincera pela forma com que seus olhos castanhos pareciam pidões. Porém, Draco encontrava-se em um dilema, pois não sabia ao certo que opções devia oferecer para a Weasley. Por mais que houvesse saído com algumas garotas em Hogwarts (incluindo a Parkinson) não era do tipo romântico, que pedia em namoro e coisas do tipo. Pensava que isto já estivesse bem claro, inclusive, mas aparentemente não.

Com certeza não achava certo pedir Gina em namoro uma vez que já tinham uma relação, mas também compreendia que ela precisava de um rótulo para satisfazer quaisquer que fossem suas necessidades psicológicas. Mas como fazer isso, especialmente agora? Com certeza que se concordasse, a Weasley ia passar a eternidade falando sobre como ela teve de lhe pressionar para ser pedida em namoro e coisas do tipo...

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos e olhou para Gina com paciência. Como dizer a ela, sem magoa-la, que o que tinham estava bom demais e que preferia continuar com aquilo por mais um tempo – ao menos até o fim da guerra. Decidiu, por fim, que a Weasley não se assemelhava a uma poção, assim, não havia uma fórmula que a fizesse entender sem se machucar.

 _\- Gina, honestamente, não sei se posso te dar isso agora. Quer dizer, agora, justo agora? Não pode esperar um pouco?_

 _\- Já faz mais de um ano, Draco._

Podia ver que os olhos castanhos de Gina iam ficando mais sombrios ao longo daquela conversa. Não havia mais resquícios do sorriso que lhe arrancara momentos atrás e apenas havia espaço em seu rosto para aquele semblante de decepção. Queria conseguir lhe explicar que aquele não era o melhor momento, que ainda tinham tempo para isso e, portanto, não era necessário correr.

 _\- Eu sei, mas não percebe que estamos no meio de uma situação bem perigosa aqui?_

Não queria que as palavras houvessem saído muito ríspidas, mas não pôde evitar. Gina desviou o olhar com seu coração cheio de mágoa. Sentia-se como uma idiota. Costumava sempre ficar em segundo plano na época em que tentava alguma coisa com Harry e não esperava que Draco fosse lhe tratar da mesma forma. Era como ter a comprovação de que jamais seria a prioridade de ninguém e isso doía bastante.

Aquela tristeza não passou despercebida por Draco, que ficou completamente sem saber o que fazer. Nunca lidara bem com sentimentos, nem mesmo com os próprios, e sabia que as coisas com Gina vinham dando certo justamente por não se aprofundarem nesta parte. E não queria que tudo simplesmente parasse de funcionar.

Ao mesmo tempo que compreendia os conflitos da Weasley, uma parte sua hesitava. Não sabia como pedir, nem mesmo se deveria. Afinal de contas, assumir um relacionamento sério com Gina implicava ter algo para oferecer a ela, e não sabia ao certo se havia alguma coisa além de problemas e perigo. Porém, o amor é egoísta, e não queria, de forma alguma simplesmente abrir mão da garota. Ah, Merlin, por que não podiam simplesmente continuar daquela forma por mais um tempo?

 _\- Olhe, podemos só..._

 _\- Ok Draco, já entendi._

Gina recuou um passo ao falar de forma ríspida, sem sequer erguer os olhos em direção ao Malfoy. Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios dele à medida que se aproximava e apoiava gentilmente os dedos sobre seus os ombros descobertos e salpicados de sardas. Ainda assim, a Weasley manteve a vista baixa, sem lhe encarar nem por um segundo.

 _\- Gina, não faça assim. Seja razoável..._

Aquilo soou muito como um pedido e não como uma observação, como deveria. Gina chegou a erguer os olhos castanhos para Draco, que conseguia ver perfeitamente através daquele castanho. Ela mordiscou o lábio de forma impaciente, sem conseguir evitar um suspiro.

 _\- Podemos entrar agora?_

 _\- É assim que você quer? É realmente assim que quer deixar as coisas?_

Diante da pergunta de Draco, Gina ficou meio sem ação. Não sabia o que dizer, mas também não queria carregar a culpa de ter guiado seu quase relacionamento para o brejo. Então, carregada de sinceridade e da forma mais cautelosa possível, ela deixou seus sentimentos escaparem pelos lábios.

 _\- Eu só pensei que seria diferente._

Essa resposta foi o suficiente para encher o peito do Malfoy de esperanças. Parecia uma brecha, uma singela indicação de que, afinal, Gina também gostaria de resolver as coisas e estava tentando vencer seu orgulho. Isso foi suficiente para muni-lo de paciência a ponto de baixar os olhos para a ruiva e perguntar-lhe com delicadeza:

 _\- E como foi que pensou que seria?_

" _Diferente_ ", Gina pensou imediatamente. Se fosse para falar bem a verdade, havia imaginado que a essa altura, já não estaria mais preocupada com comensais, talvez não tivesse mais que se esconder por aí com Draco e, quem sabe, estivesse encaminhando as coisas com sua família.

E, bem, não era exatamente assim que as coisas estavam progredindo. Porém, o que diabos ele poderia fazer? Não era como se a culpa de Parkinson estar na ativa fosse do Malfoy, e achou um pouco injusto despejar todas suas ilusões infantis sobre alguém tão inocente quanto ela.

 _\- Não importa agora, importa?_

 _\- Gina..._

 _\- Podemos, por favor, entrar agora?_

Pelo tom mais ríspido, Draco julgou que aquela conversa havia chegado ao fim. Então suspirou, desta vez sem olhar para o rosto de Gina, dando-lhe espaço para que pudesse passar. Já havia insistido muito, se a Weasley realmente preferia permanecer em desacordo, que assim fosse. Talvez amanhã ela estivesse mais calma...

 _\- Tudo bem, Gina._

Murmurou alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse. Mesmo assim, Gina achou melhor deixar para conversar sobre aquilo depois. Quer dizer, se é que voltariam ao assunto. Estava comprometida a não mais mendigar nada de ninguém e se tudo que Draco queria lhe oferecer era aquela relação, não pediria mais nada. " _Ele que me aguarde_ ", pensou enquanto caminhava pisando duro.

A casa que havia sido escolhida para a reunião daquela noite era especialmente pequena, com as estruturas em madeira e as paredes pintadas de creme – que estavam sujas e com teias de aranha. Por algumas vezes, Draco vira Rony Weasley olhando aterrorizado para os cantos e vãos entre os batentes, mas decidiu não perguntar o que era.

O chão também era feito de madeiras e rangia de forma irritante quando pisavam em determinados pontos. A luz amarelada da grande sala que havia na entrada piscava, desgovernada, e Draco preferiu nem explorar os demais cômodos. Apenas caminhou em direção à mesa que havia no centro e puxou uma cadeira.

Pelo que ouvira assim que chegaram, o Potter estava morando ali por um tempo. E dava para notar, pois havia uma série de bagunças que o Malfoy supunha ser de responsabilidade do maldito testa rachada. Sapatos largados no canto, próximo à parede, um prato sujo sobre a mesa – que Harry recolhia com agilidade sob o olhar criterioso de Hermione – e até mesmo uma fotografia da Ordem da Fênix original colada atrás da porta.

Aquele apego exagerado que Harry, Rony e até Neville mantinham com a imagem de seus pais era bem irritante e soava até meio imaturo para Draco. Como se, por estarem do lado "certo", não tivessem defeitos ou pontos a melhorar. Um exemplo disso era James Potter, tão amado pelo filho e tão detestado por Snape. E ninguém daquela maldita Ordem se preocupava em descobrir o motivo.

Ainda imerso em seus pensamentos, puxou uma das cadeiras de madeira e se sentou. Só então percebeu que Luna estava já sentada ao seu lado. Ajeitou-se em seu assento e ficou olhando para a garota que lia atentamente algum artigo publicado em uma revista chamada " _Trasgo & Cia_", a qual nunca havia ouvido falar em toda a vida.

Foi engraçado vê-la ali, pois o fez se sentir um pouco melhor. Lembrou-se de como era divertido jogar quadribol enquanto Luna narrava os jogos, sempre falando alguma esquisitice no meio das partidas, e se arrependeu de algumas vezes em que zombou dela chamando-a de Di-Lua. Por um instante, recordou-se dela descalça no porão da mansão e o nó que se formou em sua garganta somente desmanchou quando pronunciou seu nome.

 _\- Olá, Lovegood._

Os olhos azuis de Luna mantiveram-se baixos, prestando atenção no que liam. Aparentemente, pelo que Draco pudera espiar, tratava-se dos impasses do Ministério em conseguir chegar à um nome para assumir o cargo de Ministro. E tudo que não queria agora era se preocupar com as trapalhadas daquele maldito lugar.

 _\- Oi._

No topo da cabeça Luna mantinha os óculos rosa – que ele já havia visto antes – com uma lente de cada cor. Os longos fios dourados escorriam em ondas até sua cintura e ela parecia ainda mais magra do que nos dias em que ficou aprisionada na mansão.

 _\- Para que esses óculos?_

Assim que ouviu falar no objeto a mão de Luna instantaneamente ergueu-se em direção aos óculos. Baixou suavemente, fazendo com que ficasse cobrindo seus olhos azuis e Draco teve de prender a respiração para não rir.

A menina ficava muito parecida com uma criança daquela forma e o Malfoy achava muito peculiar uma bruxa tão poderosa – como ela demonstrara ser – se esconder por trás de uma imagem infantil daquela forma. Muito mais legal que a Granger, que estampava sua inteligência na cara de todo mundo, a Lovegood sabia das coisas e as guardava somente para si – o que soava muito mais esperto.

 _\- Eu uso para ver os zonzóbulos._

 _\- Ah, sim. Bem irritantes eles, não?_

Evidente que Draco não fazia ideia do que eram zonzóbulos, mas não estava muito interessado em discordar da Lovegood. Sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que não devia contrariar os loucos, e o Malfoy considerava seriamente que Luna, por mais inteligente e engraçadinha que fosse, não era exatamente comum.

 _\- Você sabe o que é um zonzóbulo?_

 _\- Claro. Quem não sabe o que é um zonzóbulo?_

Perguntou até mesmo girando os olhos, como se fosse uma pergunta boba. E estava se divertindo de verdade enquanto dava corda para a conversa de Luna. Quer dizer, ninguém ali na Ordem o tratava como uma pessoa normal e, talvez, fosse por isso que um dos argumentos que lhe fizeram concordar em participar fora o de que a Lovegood estaria lá.

Gina sempre falava muito bem dela, sobre como era inteligente, como conseguia ver coisas que ninguém via e já não podia mais deixar de concordar. Lembrava de como Luna havia descoberto que estava de conluio com a Weasley, da agilidade estonteante com que conseguiu se soltar e libertar ainda os palermas presos em seu porão e agora tinha absoluta certeza de que a Lovegood era o motivo por trás das cartas bem animadas que Blaise lhe enviara um tempo atrás.

Muito embora Draco e Blaise jamais houvessem trocado sequer uma palavra sobre isso, o Malfoy já havia encontrado no apartamento do Zabini pulseiras que antes estavam no pulso da loira, louças limpas (o que certamente não era um hábito daquele sonserino) e até mesmo Pumpkin parecia mais bem cuidada. Ah, e claro, havia um vasinho com margaridas discretamente posicionado no parapeito e não havia maior assinatura de Luna que aquilo.

 _\- Na verdade, você é a primeira pessoa que diz conhecer além do meu pai._

Os dedos de Luna ergueram novamente os óculos para o topo de sua cabeça e Draco pensou um pouquinho antes de responder. Ela lhe encarou em silêncio com os olhos azuis atentos, tentando analisar seu semblante.

 _\- É que os comensais estudam os zonzóbulos._

" _Mas que coisa idiota_ ", Draco pensou assim que respondeu, completamente frustrado por não elaborar algo melhor para dizer. Uma das sobrancelhas de Luna se ergueu, mostrando um súbito interesse no assunto e, por um segundo, o Malfoy julgou não ter ido tão mal assim.

 _\- Ah, é? Por que?_

Quando Luna lhe questionou, quis poder simplesmente desaparatar. Então seus olhos cinzentos ergueram-se, como se procurassem a resposta no ar. " _Quer saber, que se dane_ " pensou antes de dizer a coisa mais maluca que lhe veio à mente.

 _\- Para compreender suas capacidades de voo._

Pensou que aquela era a pior resposta do mundo. Afinal de contas, nem sequer imaginava o que fosse essa porcaria de criatura, mas aparentemente havia acertado em cheio. Subitamente interessada, Luna fechou a revista sobre seu colo e lançou ao Malfoy um olhar admirado.

 _\- Isso é muito interessante, Draco._

 _\- Claro que é._

Neville Longbottom não pareceu encarar de forma tão espirituosa a conversa entre os dois. O Malfoy nem mesmo havia notado a presença dele, há quanto tempo estaria ali? Minutos? Segundos? Luna, a princípio, não compreendeu o motivo do olhar sisudo do grifinório, mas Draco apenas apoiou os dedos sobre o pulso da corvina, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção novamente.

 _\- Nós conversamos mais tarde, Lovegood._

Com um suave aceno, Luna assentiu e Draco tornou a se ajeitar na cadeira. Foi quando viu que Gina ainda estava de pé, conversando com a Granger e o Potter sobre alguma coisa que não conseguia determinar. Mas não demorou muito para que sentasse ao lado direito do Malfoy com o semblante levemente preocupado.

Os irmãos de Gina foram pouco a pouco tomando seus lugares. Além de Jorge e Rony, havia mais um, que Draco supôs ser o famoso Carlinhos pela forma com que se vestia e o cabelo grande, preso num rabo de cavalo, exatamente como a Weasley descrevera. Era ele que trabalhava com dragões na Romênia e lembrava-se remotamente de ter ouvido a ruiva falar sobre ter escolhido ficar n'A Toca por mais um tempo.

 _\- Certo, acredito que estejamos todos prontos para iniciar._

Foi Potter que começou a falar enquanto se sentava. Hermione, Dino e Simas também foram tomando seus lugares. Draco continuou meio perdido, observando os grifinórios ao seu redor, mas sentindo falta daquela que julgava ser a mais sensata – depois da Weasley, claro.

 _\- Onde está a professora Minerva?_

Imaginou que Gina não ia deixar de lhe responder, então perguntou-lhe num sussurro. Ela respirou fundo por um segundo e girou os olhos castanhos em sua direção, demonstrando que este era o motivo de sua preocupação.

 _\- Ela não pôde vir hoje, houve algum imprevisto com as mandrágoras._

Com um pigarro, Harry chamou a atenção para si e todos os olhos voltaram-se em sua direção. Na opinião de Draco, ele estava parecendo um mendigo, usando uma camiseta velha e calças com as barras corroídas. Os cabelos negros estavam desgrenhados e até uma suave barba começava a aparecer, mostrando certo descuido do garoto em relação à sua aparência. Entretanto, preferiu guardar suas observações para si.

 _\- Bem, vamos lá. O que tem para nós, Malfoy?_

Como se fosse um imã, Draco atraiu todos os olhares para si. Era engraçado como a presença de Carlinhos lhe fazia sentir um pouco menos aberto ao diálogo. Talvez por não ter exatamente muito contato com ele, ou por não saber a posição dele a respeito de seu acordo com Gina, mas era realmente intimidador ficar diante daqueles olhos – que pareciam tão despreocupados.

 _\- Eu estive com a Parkinson hoje à tarde. Autoproclamada herdeira de Salazar e blá blá blá._

Optou por ser direto e dizer sem rodeios o que havia acontecido. Após um breve momento de silêncio, Dino Thomas apertou os olhos, como se não estivesse acreditando no nome que estava ouvindo. Draco esperava mesmo que fossem reagir daquela forma, e não podia culpa-los. Afinal nem mesmo ele conhecia aquele lado da Parkinson.

 _\- Espere, Parkinson? Pansy Parkinson?_

 _\- A própria._

Hermione respondeu com certo desprezo. Tudo bem que Pansy era realmente bem detestável, mas não esperava que ela houvesse feito mesmo um estrago tão grande quanto o que os grifinórios atribuíam a ela. Talvez a Granger estivesse mais chateada por causa de toda a questão do sangue, mas por exemplo, Dino Thomas. Draco não acreditava que Parkinson sequer houvesse notado a existência dele durante os anos de escola.

De toda forma, preferiu continuar falando.

 _\- Pansy assumiu a dianteira junto aos comensais e eu fui convocado a comparecer a uma reunião com ela._

Neville arqueou as sobrancelhas, assim como Luna e Jorge. Carlinhos passou as mãos pela barba, coçando suavemente e Simas engoliu seco, como se estivesse tentando não surtar. No entanto, foi Dino que soltou uma exclamação:

 _\- Merlin!_

Foi mais para si próprio que para Draco, mas mesmo assim foi bem espontâneo. Rony ainda lhe encarava com certa desconfiança, mas subitamente interessado nas informações sobre os comensais. Harry parecia fazer cálculos complicadíssimos em sua cabeça pela forma que seus olhos aparentavam estar distantes.

 _\- E o que ela te disse?_

Jorge quebrou o silêncio, querendo chegar logo ao ponto. Definitivamente aquele era o irmão de Gina que estava mais disposto a tolerar, até por que, soava bem mais razoável que Rony, então decidiu que manteria o que chamava de conivência pacífica com aquele cabeça vermelha para que ao menos não fossem todas as varinhas d'A Toca contra ele.

Puniu-se mentalmente por pensar neste tipo de coisa durante uma reunião. Ainda mais após a discussão com Gina, nem mesmo sabia se haveria essa cena de apresentação aos parentes n'A Toca. Draco estava abrindo a boca para responder quando Carlinhos decidiu fazer uma pergunta.

 _\- Por que ela te convocaria?_

Draco decidiu ser o mais didático possível para evitar ter que ficar repetindo as mesmas informações várias vezes. Apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa quando começou a falar e tentou olhar para todos – o que muito lhe desagradava. Não possuía exatamente as habilidades de um ótimo orador, mas estava se esforçando para soar ao menos compreensível.

 _\- Para começar, minha família serviu Voldemort. Como as outras famílias estão apoiando-a, ela me cobrou presença lá com um argumento muito bom envolvendo minha mãe._

Embora estivesse se aliando a Ordem, Draco não tinha muito interesse em abrir a situação de sua casa e de sua mãe com eles. Já bastava que soubessem da morte de Lúcio, poderia ao menos poupar Narcisa daquela exposição desnecessária, certo? O que não imaginava é que viria de Luna a pergunta indesejada.

 _\- Sua mãe?_

Meio sem graça e sem vontade de lhe encarar, Draco baixou a vista e prestou atenção nos próprios dedos enquanto tomava coragem para continuar. Realmente sentia-se péssimo só de pensar em se expor para os membros da Ordem, mas julgou ser necessário dar ao menos alguma informação.

 _\- Digamos que minha mãe ficou meio mal com tudo que aconteceu._

Quis morder a própria língua assim que terminou de falar, mas sabia que era necessário para que os malditos grifinórios não se erguessem em suspeita. Luna, como sempre, parecia ter percebido mais do que as palavras ditas e ele agradeceu mentalmente que ela optasse por ser assim tão calada. Já Rony Weasley, por outro lado, tinha diálogos até demais.

 _\- Todos nós ficamos._

O olhar de Carlinhos foi suficiente para fazer com que o sorriso de escárnio presente nos lábios de Rony sumisse. Entretanto, Simas e Dino trocaram um olhar divertido, como se Draco finalmente houvesse lhes dado material para elaborar piadas por vários meses.

 _\- Realmente não deve ser fácil comandar os empregados da mansão._

Simas comentou soltando uma risada curta. O olhar de Gina dançou, preocupado por entre os garotos enquanto observava o tom de divertimento em seus olhos. Estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando Hermione se levantou e começou a falar muito rápido, fazendo com que todos ficassem em silêncio.

 _\- Narcisa Malfoy ficou debilitada após a guerra, tanto pela morte do marido quanto pela maldição que sofreu do lorde._

Por um instante, Gina pensou que a cerveja amanteigada não devia ter caído muito bem. Somente quando notou o olhar espantado de Draco foi que percebeu que Hermione estava falando a verdade. A forma culpada com que a amiga virou o rosto para o Malfoy entregava que ela realmente sabia de alguma coisa muito importante. " _Que diabos! E ninguém me contou nada!_ ", pensou ainda sem saber o que fazer.

 _\- Me desculpe._

Foi quase um sussurro, mas todo mundo conseguiu ver Hermione direcionando o pedido de clemência ao Malfoy. Draco não conseguiu se conter e ficou de pé, frente a frente com Hermione, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos enormes de forma até mesmo magoada. Gina, porém, mal podia sentir as pernas. Como diabos a amiga sabia daquilo? Teria o sonserino lhe confiado aquele segredo e lhe deixado completamente no escuro?

 _\- Como você sabe disso?! Ninguém sabe disso!_

Draco espalmou a mesa. E só então Hermione deu-se conta de que talvez fosse melhor ter ficado de boca fechada. Claro que pretendia contar a ele a interessante história de seu encontro com Narcisa Malfoy, mas aquela não era a ocasião mais apropriada para aquilo. Especialmente por saber de como preferia se reservar diante dos grifinórios. Porém, aqueles olhos cinzentos exigiam alguma resposta e a Granger preferiu lhe dizer da forma mais concisa que pôde.

 _\- Eu vi sua mãe em Gringotes há alguns dias, ela mesma me contou._

 _\- Ela o quê?!_

Parecia que os olhos de Draco iam saltar para fora da cabeça. Realmente não imaginava aquela reviravolta. Depois de anos de preconceito, Narcisa Malfoy batendo papo com uma sangue ruim e lhe contando várias coisas que ela supostamente não deveria contar a ninguém! Hermione mantinha aquele olhar culpado, de quem sabe que fez besteira, e decidiu barganhar, sem saber ao certo que argumentos usar para convencê-lo a deixar aquilo para depois.

 _\- Podemos falar sobre isso depois?_

Silêncio.

Draco e Hermione mantinham aquele irritante contato visual que confundia a todos os demais. Harry, Gina, Rony, Luna... todos absolutamente perplexos, primeiro por saber que Narcisa Malfoy realmente devia estar bem mal da cabeça e segundo por que Granger era a portadora da notícia sem que o próprio sonserino sequer cogitasse que alguém sabia de alguma coisa.

" _No mínimo, confuso_ ", Jorge pensou enquanto se escorava no apoio do assento, bem interessado em assistir o desfecho daquela discussão. Foi então que subitamente, Draco sentou na cadeira sem tirar a expressão emburrada do rosto, completamente contrariado.

 _\- Certo, que seja! Acho que deu para captar a ideia do que está acontecendo lá em casa._

Após alguns segundos, Harry arranhou a garganta, olhando meio sem saber o que pensar na direção do Malfoy. Compreendia que a mãe dele não estava bem, mas não estava muito seguro sobre a parte da Parkinson, então decidiu esclarecer.

 _\- Então ela te chantageou._

 _\- Podemos dizer que sim. Quer que eu compareça a próxima reunião, mas isso não importa. O que interessa é que ela me afirmou que pretende ataca-los._

Gina podia jurar que aquela era a primeira troca de palavras que Draco e Harry tinham em que faíscas não saíam de seus olhares. Muito embora desse para notar que jamais seriam super amigos, ficou mais tranquila em pensar que ao menos uma convivência saudável seria possível. Já havia feito essa constatação com Luna e Hermione, mas ficou ainda mais feliz ao ver que estava disposto até mesmo se entender com o Potter.

Começou então a repensar na discussão que tiveram anteriormente e sentiu-se meio boba por discutir com Draco por causa de um rótulo. Dava para ver que ele estava se esforçando, que estava tendo alguma evolução, e decidiu então que não colocaria tudo isso em xeque apenas por não terem um relacionamento assumido para todo o mundo bruxo.

 _\- Tem muita gente com ela?_

 _\- Eu assumo que sim, especialmente por causa das magias de alto nível que ela anda fazendo._

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que quase perdeu a breve conversa entre Draco e Jorge. Pelo clima da reunião, assumiu que logo chegariam a uma conclusão, e decidiu falar também o que julgava ser mais importante de tudo que descobrira aquela noite:

 _\- Achamos melhor suspender algumas reuniões e reduzir nossos encontros, além do que, é claro, aumentar a rotatividade dos locais._

Em concordância a Gina, Hermione assentiu algumas vezes e começou a enumerar nos dedos outros detalhes que não podia deixar de dizer. Não que pensasse que seus companheiros eram descuidados, mas achou importante ressaltar que poderiam todos ser observados e seguidos pelos comensais.

 _\- Precisamos ficar atentos nas ruas, e..._

" _Mas que merda!_ " Hermione pensou ficando de pé imediatamente e recuando alguns passos. Os olhares variavam entre ela e o Malfoy, que não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Então a Granger apontou em sua direção, sacudindo o dedo como se em sinal de urgência, sem nem ao menos conseguir falar.

 _\- Malfoy, o que é isso?!_

Conseguiu, por fim, gritar. Luna, que estava bem ao lado, avisou a pequena cobra que começava a sair debaixo da gola da camisa e levantou o mais rápido que pôde, recuando também alguns passos. Mal Draco percebeu que havia algo de errado, Hermione já estava lhe apontando a varinha e murmurando algum feitiço que fez o pequeno animal ser lançado diretamente até a porta de madeira.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, todos levantaram e correram até a serpente, formando um pequeno círculo em volta dela. Foi Neville quem movimentou a varinha e fez com que a cobra pegasse fogo de uma só vez, virando cinzas quase que instantaneamente.

 _\- Uma cobra! Uma merda de uma cobra!_

 _\- O que estava fazendo aqui?_

 _\- Você trouxe uma cobra com você?_

Foram tantas as vozes fazendo perguntas que Draco mal soube a qual responder primeiro. Estava tão atordoado com aquilo tudo que mal conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Uma cobra? Merlin, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido!

 _\- Claro que não, por que eu traria uma cobra comigo?_

Então Gina, dentre todos, parou de encarar o chão marcado pelas chamas e arregalou os olhos. Praticamente saltou ao perceber o que aquilo significava e, quando fitou Hermione, pelo olhar aterrorizado que a Granger mantinha, percebeu que estava correta em suas suspeitas.

 _\- A herdeira de Salazar._

Disse. E Hermione concordou silenciosamente, apenas assentindo. Gina virou-se para Draco, que ainda parecia assustado demais para entender o que estava acontecendo. As mãos da ruiva alcançaram a gola de sua camisa e sacudiram suavemente enquanto expunha seu raciocínio.

 _\- Pansy fala com cobras, ela mandou essa cobra com você de propósito!_

E foi o estopim. O tempo parecia passar diferente para Draco e os demais presentes, pois mal conseguia prestar atenção enquanto eles se moviam muito rápido e falavam em uma velocidade alucinante.

 _\- Acha que ela consegue rastrear?_

 _\- Acha que ela ouviu toda nossa conversa?_

Perguntas, boas perguntas, mas não tinha a resposta para nenhuma delas. Seus olhos correram em busca de Gina, que já se mantinha parada de frente para Hermione, cheia de expectativas. Fora ela que fizera alguma das questões? O que a Granger estava dizendo? Por que Potter estava espiando pela janela?

 _\- Acho que devemos dar o fora daqui o mais rápido possível!_

Pansy! A maldita estava vindo, Hermione tinha razão. Precisava sair dali, mais importante, precisava tirar Gina dali. Sim, a Weasley! Por sua culpa, por seu descuido, agora ela estava em perigo, assim como todos aqueles grifinórios irritantes.

Mas não houve tempo para feitiços, para aparatar ou qualquer que fosse o recurso que a Granger utilizaria.

Pansy já estava ali.

Parada, apoiada a mesa de madeira enquanto vários comensais surgiam ao lado dela e Draco mal conseguia contar quantos eram.

Pansy sorriu.

 _\- Tarde demais, sangue-ruim._


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

Mal podia acreditar em seus olhos.

Assim que viu Parkinson parada ao lado da mesa de madeira, sentiu seu coração pular até a boca. Usava os cabelos negros presos em um penteado elaborado, com um vestido de gala verde cheio de brilhos na região do colo e completamente liso na cauda, o que sugeria a importância daquele evento. Parecia mesmo que estava prestes a participar de uma grande comemoração.

Seus olhos desafiadores encaravam a todos com uma prepotência maior que ela própria. Os comensais foram aparecendo rapidamente ao seu redor, um a um, em suas enormes vestes negras e máscaras prateadas. Não soube dizer de onde surgiu a enorme serpente que rastejou pelo chão até o lado de Pansy, que continuou com o nariz terrivelmente empinado, como se aquele não fosse seu grande trunfo.

Então, o teto da casa simplesmente saiu pelos ares. Não dava para saber quem fora o responsável pela magia, mas Draco engoliu seco ao ver o grande número de dementadores que espreitava de cima e se aproximava lentamente do grupo que ia se juntando em um círculo involuntário aos poucos.

Sua mão correu em busca da de Gina, que se mantinha fria como gelo enquanto os olhos castanhos não se desgrudavam dos dementadores nem por um segundo. Com certeza que se lembrava de ouvi-la mencionar algo sobre como as criaturas lhe afetaram em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts e só de imaginar como tinha de ser corajosa para ainda estar ali, de pé, o ar chegava a sumir de seus pulmões. Com certeza aquela garota havia ido para a grifinória com razão.

Encarou de forma ágil todos os comensais a seu redor e pôde deduzir a identidade de cada um, justamente por conhecer a maioria deles. Viu o que julgava ser Goyle mover a mão sob a capa de uma forma conhecida, então ergueu a varinha e murmurou um " _Protego_ ", que foi incrivelmente eficaz ao combater o feitiço que lhe fora lançado.

Gina prendeu a respiração e seus olhos castanhos mantinham-se presos nos dementadores. Assim que um deles fez menção de atacar, foi que tudo começou. Inúmeros raios e gritos seguidos de uma correria que lhe fez largar a mão de Draco e se abaixar, andando rapidamente em direção da parede, procurando por proteção.

Por mais rápido que estivesse correndo, Gina conseguiu ver um feitiço vindo bem em sua direção, rápido como a velocidade da luz. E antes que pudesse erguer sua varinha, ouviu a voz de Draco gritar ao mesmo tempo que se colocava entre a garota e a maldição.

 _\- Protego!_

" _Ao menos ele é bom",_ Gina pensou enquanto observava Draco, ainda meio atônito por ter obtido sucesso em sua proteção. Estava quase imersa em seus pensamentos quando notou a incrível proximidade dos dementadores, que assolavam a maioria dos bruxos com sua presença assustadora. Mais do que depressa, Harry ergueu sua varinha, em meio a toda confusão.

 _\- Expecto Patronum!_

Foi incrível. O cervo de luz correu em círculos pela sala e saltou bem para o meio dos dementadores, que foram se afastando rapidamente. Teria observado mais, mas assim que sentiu Draco empurrando-a corredor a dentro, não conseguiu pensar em nada além de correr. Descobriu que a casa era um pouco maior que o que supunha, porém, todos os cômodos já pareciam dominados por várias batalhas sem fim.

Um dos comensais foi em sua direção, e com um movimento com o braço, Draco jogou Gina para trás, erguendo a varinha na altura do rosto para defender-se de um ataque. A ruiva ficou paralisada por um segundo, enquanto o Malfoy apertava os dentes, se esforçando para conter os feitiços. Conseguiu gritar para ela, entre um movimento e outro:

 _\- Gina, vá pedir ajuda!_

Então Gina correu.

Foi meio cambaleante, passando entre corpos e feitiços, até que conseguiu chegar novamente à sala principal. Seus pés moviam-se de forma mecânica e ela desviava dos ataques o mais rápido que podia. Estava indo de encontro à porta quando um comensal entrou em seu caminho. A forma como tentou frear a fez cair com o traseiro no chão e foi se empurrando para trás num movimento frenético das pernas.

Ainda não havia testado direito sua varinha nova. Quando a antiga trincou, em Hogwarts, no dia da batalha, assim que o chão cedera sob ela, sabia que teria de comprar outra – e assim fizera. Porém não tivera a chance de testá-la em um duelo e por isso hesitava, com medo do que pudesse acontecer. Porém, de toda forma, mantinha o instrumento em mãos, ciente de que a qualquer minuto teria que usá-lo.

Uma luz se acendeu na ponta da varinha do comensal e, incrivelmente, fora a voz de Neville que viera em sua direção, enquanto o garoto corria de forma desajeitada pela sala.

 _\- Confundus!_

E deu bem certo, pois o feitiço acabou acertando a parede (e, uau, que bom que aquilo passou bem longe). Gina levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e girou a varinha com agilidade. " _É agora ou nunca_ ", pensou enquanto mirava o comensal.

 _\- Everte Statum!_

O resultado foi bem mais que satisfatório. O corpo do comensal foi empurrado para trás e girou, batendo na porta de madeira com tamanha força que a fez quebrar, sem impedir que o bruxo fosse lançado para o lado de fora. Gina encarou a varinha com certo encantamento, sem pensar que teria tanta potência em um ataque.

 _\- Neville, escute! Vá buscar ajuda! Chame alguém!_

O tom de urgência na voz de Gina não passou despercebido. Porém, para Neville, pareceu tão incabível deixar os amigos para chamar por ajuda que sequer conseguia pensar em uma forma de contatar alguém.

 _\- E como eu deveria fazer isso?_

 _\- Aparate n'A Toca, mande uma coruja, use pó de flu, eu não sei, mas mexa-se!_

Mal Gina terminou de falar, um feitiço simplesmente acertou Neville em cheio, lançando-o até a próxima parede, onde bateu com a cabeça e caiu desacordado no chão. Os olhos castanhos da ruiva se arregalaram e ela correu na direção do amigo, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros e tentando verificar se estava tudo bem.

 _\- Neville!_

Chamou, esperançosa de que ele fosse lhe escutar e acordar. Entretanto, ele não respondeu. Dava para dizer que estava apenas desacordado, mas não podia deixa-lo daquela forma ali, no meio do chão, para ser morto por comensais. Não, tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Estava tão absorta na situação de Neville que mal percebeu o comensal que a observava, já com a varinha em sua direção.

 _\- Expelliarmus!_

" _Luna, magnífica como sempre_ ", Gina pensou encarando-a ao dar-se conta do perigo que correra. A loira permaneceu em pé, à frente dos dois enquanto mantinha-se atenta aos comensais, temerosa de que mais alguém tentasse lhes atacar. A Weasley voltou sua atenção à Neville e mirou sua varinha no peito do rapaz.

 _\- Ennervate!_

O feitiço fez com que Neville acordasse num salto e se sentasse muito rápido, olhando assustado para Gina, que apoiou as mãos em seus ombros tentando lhe acalmar. Respirou ofegante por uns instantes, ainda encarando o cenário ao redor como se pela primeira vez.

Só então a Weasley percebera os dementadores que voltavam a se aproximar da casa. Foi realmente bonito ver o modo com que Luna balançou a varinha e, sem emitir qualquer palavra, fez um feixe de luz surgir na ponta de seu utensílio e tomar a forma de um coelho que correu pelos ares, expulsando as criaturas de lá.

Os três se entreolharam por um momento. A lembrança de Hogwarts e de como Luna, Gina e Neville formavam uma ótima equipe veio à tona. A ruiva ergueu-se e ajudou o Longbottom, cedendo seu ombro para servir de apoio. Rendidos àquele sentimento, mesmo que por uma fração de segundo, fora o suficiente para que um comensal se sentisse à vontade para lançar na loira uma maldição.

Assim que o feitiço a atingiu, Luna sentiu os músculos endurecerem e caiu no chão, dominada por uma dor aguda em praticamente todo o corpo. Apertou os dentes e se obrigou a não gritar, fechando os olhos com força para tentar reprimir aquela sensação. Não deu tempo para Gina e Neville localizarem o responsável pelo ataque, pois Hermione conseguiu atingi-lo primeiro.

 _\- Luna!_

A Granger chamou enquanto vinha correndo pelo corredor com a varinha em punho. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da loira que respirava ofegante, sentindo uma dormência no corpo que quase a fez desfalecer. Hermione passou os dedos pelos cabelos ondulados bem devagar, tentando acalmar a garota, que pareceu ainda mais incrível a seus olhos naquele momento.

 _\- Hermione, o que nós faremos? Há muitos deles e não há tantos de nós..._

Gina disse sem esconder o tom inseguro em sua voz. Hermione respirou fundo enquanto se levantava e estendia a mão para Luna, que aceitou sem hesitar. Não dava tempo para pensar, não havia como fazer nada, eram realmente muitos! Assim que parou para tentar raciocinar, viu Rony vindo pelo corredor enquanto disparava feitiços numa velocidade alucinante contra Pansy Parkinson, que apenas caminhava suavemente com a varinha erguida, barrando todas as investidas do Weasley.

 _\- Furnunculus! Estupefaça! Flipendo!_

Nada, nada, nada. Nenhum feitiço conseguia adentrar e Pansy não estava sequer transpirando. Ela devia ter alguma fraqueza, não era possível. Por mais que Draco insistisse que era só a velha Parkinson, dava para notar que estava realmente poderosa, mas por mais que fosse a herdeira de sonserina, não seria indestrutível.

Então seu olhar recaiu sobre a cobra, que vinha rastejando rapidamente pela sala. Será que Pansy havia se inspirado em Voldemort e feito de sua serpente uma horcrux? Estava prestes a descobrir.

Apontou sua varinha na direção da cobra, bradou um audível " _Incendio_ " e simplesmente nada aconteceu. Foi como se as chamas passassem através da serpente e só então Hermione pôde ter uma ideia de com o que estava lidando.

Os olhares de Pansy e Hermione se cruzaram por um momento. As memórias da escola e vários adjetivos negativos passaram pela cabeça das garotas enquanto a sonserina mantinha-se completamente centrada, ainda se defendendo dos feitiços de Rony Weasley. Sem tirar os olhos da Granger, ela rodopiou a varinha bem rápido e uma explosão acabou atingindo o ruivo em cheio.

 _\- Rony!_

Quando viu, Gina já estava correndo na direção do irmão toda cambaleante. Rony ficou no chão um tempo, com o semblante de quem está sentindo muita dor. Logo em seguida, Pansy virou-se na direção da Granger e começou a movimentar sua varinha como se fosse a batuta de um maestro. Hermione apertou os olhos e fincou os pés no chão, já imaginando o que raios viria em sua direção.

Várias pequenas explosões começaram a ser direcionadas à Granger, que movimentou a varinha em zigue-zangue, defendendo-se de todas elas. Pansy caminhava em sua direção de forma ameaçadora, com a cobra rastejando ao redor de seus pés, e Hermione recusava-se a dar sequer um passo para trás.

Luna rodopiou a varinha no ar e murmurou alguma coisa que ninguém conseguiu compreender. Enquanto girava o instrumento com uma das mãos, com a outra ela movimentou os dedos de forma singular sem tirar os olhos da serpente, que começou imediatamente a levitar. O animal começou a se movimentar freneticamente e a loira, fazendo um esforço descomunal, a arremessou para fora da casa, por cima das paredes.

Se a situação não estivesse tão tensa, Hermione com certeza teria gargalhado da expressão assombrosa que Pansy assumiu, enquanto Luna a encarava com um sorriso. Logo em seguida, uma perigosa curva se formou entre as sobrancelhas da morena.

 _\- Maldita! Maldita louca!_

Pansy esbravejou virando sua atenção para Luna, que sorriu, sem baixar a varinha e encarando a morena de forma imponente. A Parkinson começou a duelar com ela e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, sem dar espaço para que nenhuma das duas conseguisse lhe direcionar um feitiço sequer. Mantiveram-se na defensiva e apreensivas, sem saber direito o que poderia lhes atingir.

Assim que Rony abriu os olhos, Gina ficou em pé novamente. Bem em tempo de ver Simas e Dino correndo pelo corredor com alguns comensais em seu encalço. Logo em seguida colocou-se à frente da situação com a varinha em punho. Rodopiou no ar e murmurou um " _flipendo_ " que saiu forte o suficiente para empurrar os dois comensais para trás.

Dino e Simas trocaram um olhar sorridente enquanto Gina ainda olhava admirada para sua varinha nova. Nem deu tempo de sentir-se feliz pelo feitiço, pois uma enorme cobra de fogo que saia pela varinha de Pansy lhe tirou a atenção.

Foi realmente assustador.

A força da magia lhe empurrava suavemente para trás. Pôde compreender que aquela batalha era de Luna e Hermione, mas não teve certeza de que devia deixa-las lá, sozinhas, enfrentando aquele bicho enorme que Pansy parecia controlar com facilidade. Era realmente impressionante a destreza e habilidade de seus movimentos, fora o sorriso macabro que habitava pelos lábios.

 _\- Oh Merlin!_

A exclamação veio de Simas, que encarava completamente abobalhado a enorme serpente vermelha que dava o bote em Hermione e Luna, sendo barrada pelos feitiços das duas garotas. Ao mesmo tempo, Draco e Harry corriam pelo corredor, de volta à sala, como se houvessem aprontado alguma coisa. Gina nem mesmo conseguiu lhes perguntar o que havia acontecido, ouviu um enorme " **Bum!** " vindo de um dos quartos que estremeceu a casa toda.

Assim que viu Gina, Draco esboçou um sorriso. Talvez por saber que estava viva e bem ou simplesmente por ser natural fazer o gesto toda vez que se deparava com ela. Não importava, na verdade, a Weasley havia gostado de ver aquela alegria. Entretanto, assim que chegou no meio da sala, Harry e o Malfoy pararam congelados observando Hermione e Pansy em uma disputa alucinante.

Enquanto Luna atacava a serpente de fogo com várias borrifadas de água que a rodeavam por todo o corpo, Hermione conseguia, sabe-se lá Merlin como, lentamente aprisiona-la em uma barreira invisível e úmida que, pouco a pouco, ia ficando mais justa ao redor do animal, que se desfazia lentamente em barulho e explosão.

Com o queixo caído, completamente paralisado ao avaliar a magnitude daquele duelo, Draco virou-se para Harry sem desgrudar os olhos da cena por sequer um segundo.

 _\- Ela sabe um feitiço para tudo?_

 _\- Eu nunca a vi falhar._

E aquilo era mesmo verdade. Gina sempre se lembrava de como sempre diziam que ainda não havia sido inventado um feitiço que Hermione não pudesse fazer. Não sabia ao certo o quanto tanta pressão afetava a performance da Granger, que vivia condenada a oferecer sempre perfeição, porém, tudo vinha tão naturalmente em seus gestos e rodopios de varinha que parecia até mesmo uma dança perigosa, como se ela fosse uma equilibrista andando sobre a linha inconstante.

 _\- Espero que continue assim!_

Nem bem Draco terminou de falar, Gina virou-se na direção oposta, com a varinha bem erguida e apontada para dementadores que ainda se aproximavam. O Malfoy surpreendeu-se com a percepção da ruiva sobre a presença das criaturas e deduziu que, por ser muito afetada por eles, conseguia detectá-los com perfeição.

 _\- Expecto Patronum!_

O cavalo branco que saiu da ponta da varinha de Gina girou os cascos e galopou na direção dos dementadores. Foi tão brilhante e tão forte que Draco concluiu que aquela devia ser uma baita memória boa, pois ainda quando o animal despareceu no ar, uma linha de impacto de estendeu pelo perímetro da casa. E os olhos castanhos lhe encararam tímidos, como se lhe contasse em segredo que aquela memória era dele.

Antes que pudessem trocar qualquer palavra, uma explosão foi ouvida e, seguida dela, o grito de Jorge Weasley, que corria com o cabelo todo sujo de fuligem de um dos cômodos. Então, um dos comensais que seguia o ruivo, fez com que uma nuvem de fumaça se levantasse no meio do salão, tornando-se uma densa neblina. Foi então que Gina soube que as coisas seriam um pouco mais difíceis do que esperava.

Era possível ver alguns raios de luz verde cortando por dentro da fumaça, e por um momento agradeceu que Bellatrix já não mais estivesse viva, pois tinha certeza que teria alguns problemas para se livrar dela. Decidiu então que não ficaria parada, esperando ser atingida, e começou a correr onde julgava estar a entrada do corredor.

Podia ouvir algumas risadas, gritos, e até mesmo respirações. Mas decidiu ficar bem caladinha, guiando-se apenas pelo instinto. Esperava sair viva daquela, mas mais do que isso, esperava que seus amigos também saíssem. Foi assim que Gina decidiu contra-atacar. Era muito boa em lançar feitiços sem precisar pronunciá-los, então, à princípio, rodopiou a varinha e fez com que uma luz semelhante à de um sinalizador se lançasse para frente, mostrando-lhe que o caminho estava livre e que realmente encontrara o bendito corredor.

Escolheu aleatoriamente um dos cômodos e ficou ao lado da porta, com os ouvidos atentos a qualquer um que se aproximasse. Antes que pudesse perceber, viu as lentes dos óculos de Luna se aproximando e percebeu que a loira conseguia traçar seu caminho levando em conta os zonzóbulos. Fossem eles ou não reais, estavam funcionando muito bem.

Num gesto impensado, Gina sacudiu a mão suavemente no ar, o que foi suficiente para chamar a atenção da loira, que atravessou a porta e ficou bem ao lado da Weasley. Nenhuma das duas teve coragem de pronunciar uma palavra, mas de uma forma incrível, já sabiam exatamente o que fazer.

Dois comensais seguiam Luna e não pareceram perde-la de vista quando entrou naquele cômodo. O que não esperam fosse que a loira não só já os esperasse, como ainda tivesse ao seu lado uma Weasley doida para usar sua varinha nova.

Assim que entraram no cômodo, Gina prendeu a respiração e Luna colocou o braço à frente de seu corpo, como se tentasse lhe proteger de algo que não conseguiam sequer ver. Dava para ouvir seus passos se aproximando e puderam concluir que eram apenas dois.

 _\- Shh._

O murmúrio de Luna foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos comensais, que se atordoaram um pouco, sem saber ao certo de onde vinha o som. Então, girando a varinha da forma mais sútil que podia, a Lovegood começou aquele que seria o maior ato mágico de sua vida até então.

 _\- Obscuro._

O cômodo, já antes tomado pela neblina, agora ficava completamente escuro. Gina sentiu as pernas bambearem e teve de se controlar para não sair correndo. Luna respirou fundo e girou mais uma vez sua varinha, no que pareceu ser o _gran finale_ de sua atuação. Os olhos azuis tentavam enxergar qualquer silhueta e falhavam. Torceu então para que seu feitiço não fosse malsucedido e o pronunciou em voz alta.

 _\- Oppugno!_

E começou. Todos os objetos da sala foram se lançando automaticamente contra os comensais, que não sabiam mais de onde esperar ataques. Gina não conseguia entender que diabos estava acontecendo, mas compreendeu que o braço de Luna ao seu redor era, na verdade, para evitar que também fosse atacada por quaisquer coisas que pudessem estar naquela sala.

Não havia como Luna saber que havia uma enorme espada pendurada em uma das paredes, e também não teve como prever que ela se lançaria justamente contra o pescoço dos comensais. Porém, assim que os gritos cessaram e o barulho de objetos caindo parou, ela fez com que a luz voltasse.

Ainda não dava para saber ao certo o que havia acontecido por causa da densa neblina, porém, Gina apontou sua varinha para o meio da sala e um forte vento saiu da ponta de seu instrumento, dissipando a névoa e possibilitando-as de observar o sangrento fim de seus perseguidores.

A princípio, não souberam o que pensar. Porém, Gina girou os olhos na direção da loira e sorriu.

 _\- Essa foi boa._

Foi de forma cautelosa que saíram do cômodo, observando que a névoa já havia se extinguido. Talvez Hermione houvesse feito algum contrafeitiço, Gina pensou enquanto caminhava ansiosa ao lado de Luna. Dava para ouvir a voz de Harry gritando com os comensais no salão, e teve vontade de apedrejá-lo quando ouviu sua sentença.

 _\- Isso é tudo que vocês têm?_

" _Por favor, Harry, cale a boca_ ", Gina pensou enquanto segurava firme a mão de Luna e começava a caminhar um pouco mais rápido em direção à sala principal. Dava para ver várias luzes, gritos e, olha, Draco estava correndo. Estava vivo, por Merlin!

 _\- Não estou conseguindo aparatar!_

Era a voz de Neville.

 _\- Por Merlin Neville, precisamos de ajuda!_

E essa era a voz de Hermione.

 _\- Não dá! Tente!_

 _\- Mas que merda!_

" _Ah, ótimo! Estamos presos aqui_ ", Gina concluiu. Assim que terminou de correr pelo corredor com Luna, não soube direito o que estava acontecendo. Viu seus irmãos, todos eles, largados no chão, aparentemente sem vida. Viu também Dino e Simas, lado a lado, com uma expressão aterrorizante em seus rostos.

Teve certeza que cederia de joelhos se não fosse Luna segurando-lhe pelo antebraço. Havia uma porção de corpos de comensais também, e Pansy não poderia parecer menos abalada, completamente segura de si, como se estivesse apenas caminhando no Beco Diagonal.

 _\- Malditos grifinórios, não são leões! São só gatinhos assustados._

A cabeça de Gina rodava. O rosto dos irmãos, dos amigos, a aparência desgastada e cansada de Hermione, o modo com que Draco duelava ao lado da Granger tentando inutilmente conter os ataques precisos da Parkinson enquanto Harry lutava contra dois comensais ao mesmo tempo. Por Merlin, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Devia ser um pesadelo, um terrível sonho que logo cessaria.

Foi chamada a realidade quando Draco correu em sua direção e lançou-se à frente dela e de Luna, evitando o ataque de um comensal que Gina nem havia notado que estava ali.

 _\- Protego!_

Draco bradou enquanto respirava ofegante, girando a varinha em seguida e lançando um feitiço na direção do comensal, que foi arremessado para longe. Assim que girou os olhos cinzentos para a ruiva, ela lhe alcançou com os braços trêmulos, apontando na direção dos irmãos com as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.

 _\- Quem fez isso? Quem diabos fez isso?!_

Sua voz embragada e esganiçada fez com que Draco lhe abraçasse pela cintura num gesto desesperado, sem nem pensar em quem estaria ali e o que estariam vendo. Gina debateu-se em meio aos braços do loiro e começou a marchar para o meio da sala, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, abandonando o Malfoy e a Lovegood com a expressão mais magoada da Terra.

 _\- Pobres pobretões, parecem melhor mortos._

Os olhos de Pansy mantinham-se grudados à Gina, enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção. Hermione tentou fazer com que a Parkinson desviasse sua atenção a ela novamente, mas não adiantava. Era praticamente impossível acertar aquela garota. E, ignorando completamente as estatísticas que a Granger criara em sua mente sobre os modos de ataque e defesa da sonserina, a Weasley começou a atacar.

 _\- Crucio!_

Bradou com tanta veemência que Pansy sentiu a varinha estremecer ao sentir o impacto daquele feitiço. Já havia ouvido falar da força que os feitiços da Weasley possuíam e lutar contra ela era uma experiência há muito desejada. Afinal de contas, não era todo mundo que podia dizer que fez Draco Malfoy tomar uma posição contrária à do lorde das Trevas.

 _\- Gina, não!_

Neville alertou e começou a correr na direção de Gina, quando um dos comensais virou sua varinha na direção dele e lançou o temido raio verde que o acertou em cheio e roubou sua vida mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. O corpo do Longbottom caiu no chão já morto.

Harry apertou seus dentes e apontou a varinha na direção do comensal, iniciando um duelo silencioso que resultou em vários raios luminosos cortando pelo meio da sala.

 _\- Crucio!_

Gina insistiu em sua raiva cega, sua mágoa desenfreada e continuou amaldiçoando Pansy Parkinson enquanto suas pernas conseguiam segurá-la de pé. Estava tão vidrada em sua vingança que não conseguiu ver os esforços de Hermione e Luna para lhe ajudar a manter aquele combate. Também perdeu Draco e Harry lutando lado-a-lado para tentar conter os comensais que restavam em uma batalha já anunciadamente perdida.

Um dos feitiços de Pansy foi diretamente para a varinha de Luna e fez o instrumento explodir bem em suas mãos. Mal a Lovegood teve tempo de soltar uma exclamação, foi novamente atingida por um raio verde que fez com que todo o brilho saísse de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que a vida deixava seu corpo frágil.

Assim que viu Luna no chão, Gina gritou e a velocidade de seus ataques dobrou. Desesperada ou não, aquilo foi suficiente para fazer com que Pansy recuasse um passo, surpresa com a quantidade de luzes que lhe rodeavam e notando que não seria capaz de se esquivar daquilo por muito mais tempo. Seus olhos viraram-se para os dos comensais restantes e ela assentiu com a cabeça, como se afirmasse que partiriam em retirada em breve.

Ciente daquela breve comunicação, Harry virou sua atenção para Gina por um milésimo de segundo. Completamente convencido de que Hermione seria capaz de cuidar de si mesma, ele tentou alertá-la do que estava prestes a acontecer, mas foi silenciado para sempre por um dos feitiços dos comensais.

 _\- Protego!_

Draco tentou, mas já era tarde. Pela forma que a risada saiu da boca do comensal, teve certeza que era Goyle. Logo ao lado, imaginou ser a Bulstrode que também ria de forma deliciosa, ao mesmo tempo em que Pansy sorria, satisfeita. Num último giro com a varinha, ela fez uma explosão ser direcionada à Gina e Hermione antes de desaparatar ao lado de seus dois lacaios remanescentes.

A missão da noite estava concluída, afinal. Harry Potter e um número considerável de membros da Ordem estavam mortos.

A explosão que Pansy lançou foi tão forte que ficou como um feixe de luz enorme durante alguns segundos. E, por um momento, Draco não soube o que esperar. Temeu por Gina e Hermione, mas não pôde simplesmente deixar-se perder as esperanças. Então, quando finalmente a luz cessou e a poeira baixou, pôde ver apenas uma silhueta em pé.

E como torceu para que fosse Gina...

Mas dava para ver, pela quantidade de cabelos que definitivamente não era a Weasley.

Hermione cedeu de joelhos e começou a chorar copiosamente, como uma criança, enquanto olhava para o cenário de destruição ao seu redor. Suas mãos cobriram o rosto sujo de sangue e fuligem e por sua boca um grito horrorizado saiu, como se somente agora estivesse se permitindo sentir o impacto e a dor de todas aquelas mortes.

Draco cambaleou até o lado do corpo de Gina e a puxou para seu colo, abraçando-a com ternura enquanto as lágrimas caiam sobre a pele sardenta da ruiva. Seus olhos chocolate ainda estavam abertos, mas não havia mais um sinal de vida neles. Então o Malfoy afundou o rosto no ombro da Weasley e permitiu-se chorar sobre ela, como se não quisesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

 _\- Gina! Gina! Por Merlin, Gina!_

Ele a sacudiu suavemente, ainda apertando o corpo frio contra o seu num gesto desesperado, roçando seu nariz pontudo no pescoço tão conhecido (que ainda tinha o cheiro dela, misturado com suor e fuligem).

 _\- Vamos lá, Weasley, vamos lá, você não pode me deixar assim..._

Aquele pedido entre o choro fez com que Hermione chorasse ainda mais, apertando as mãos contra o peito, completamente inebriada em toda aquela ardência que latejava em seu coração. Por um momento, desejou não ser assim tão boa com feitiços e ter sido morta ao lado de seus amigos, pois era melhor morrer, ela concluiu, que viver para sentir aquela dor.

 _\- Você não pode..._

O murmúrio do Malfoy sobre o corpo de Gina soou tão mais alto do que realmente saiu. Lhe doeu tão profundamente ver a Weasley, sempre tão falante e cheia de vida, daquela forma. E não conseguia simplesmente ignorar que era sua culpa, e somente sua. Fora ele que resolvera ir até Pansy, contrariando a opinião da ruiva, trazendo assim a morte ao seu lado.

E não somente Gina, mas todos aqueles malditos grifinórios e até mesmo Luna Lovegood, que se mostrara muito mais competente do que Draco poderia esperar que fosse. Então virou seus olhos cinzentos na direção de Hermione, como se ela fosse sua última esperança, como se esperasse que ela fosse lhe dizer " _Tudo bem, Malfoy, está tudo sob controle_ ".

 _\- Deve haver algo, Granger. Deve haver algo que possamos fazer._

 _\- Bem, eu... eu..._

Hermione surpreendeu-se com o pedido de Draco, que ainda lhe encarava esperançoso, sem desgrudar do corpo de Gina por sequer um segundo. Não se atrevia nem mesmo e deixa-la no chão, e num gesto quase involuntário, mantinha os dedos apertados em volta de seus ombros sardentos.

 _\- Droga, Granger, eu estou te dizendo para pensar!_

 _\- Não há nada que eu possa fazer, ok?!_

A voz da Granger saiu falha, como se ainda não estivesse pronta para falar. Não tinha forças sequer para levantar e ir até Harry ou Rony, fazer com eles o que Draco tinha a decência de fazer com Gina naquele momento. Então encarou as próprias mãos, sentindo-se impotente. Dentre todos os feitiços que conhecia, não havia um sequer que fosse capaz de remediar aquela situação.

 _\- Não há nada... que eu possa fazer... A menos..._

E então a ideia lhe acometeu. Seus olhos castanhos cresceram enquanto encarava Draco. E foi justamente esse pensamento que lhe deu forças para levantar e caminhar até o Malfoy, que a encarava com uma esperança instalando-se em seu peito.

 _\- O que? A menos que o que?_

Hermione ajoelhou-se ao lado de Draco e passou sutilmente os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos de Gina, escondendo a incerteza em seu olhar. O Malfoy não desviou a atenção dela nem por um segundo, completamente interessado nas possibilidades de reversão que ela lhe ofereceria.

 _\- Eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa ideia..._

 _\- Que diabos, Granger, o que foi?_

Lentamente, Hermione colocou a mão por dentro da gola de sua blusa e puxou o pingente de seu colar para fora. Era uma pequena ampulheta entre vários aros que, em seguida, Draco descobriu não se tratar de um mero enfeite. Os olhos de Hermione ergueram-se para ele de uma forma que nunca havia visto antes.

 _\- Já voltou no tempo?_

 **xox**

 _OI MENINAAAAAS_

 _Que bom vê-las aqui novamente, estava com saudades s2_

 _Muito obrigada pelo carinho e por continuarem a acompanhar! Acho que aprontei com vocês esse capítulo, né? Hahahaha mas calma, tudo há de se resolver._

 _Me perdoem pela demora em postar, o capítulo até está pronto há algum tempo, mas estive fora de casa por uns dias e acabei sem acesso ao pc, mas não se preocupem, o final dessa fic vai sair hahahahaha_

 _Beijos! S2_


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

" _Já voltou no tempo?"_

A frase de Hermione ainda ecoava em sua mente.

Não.

Obviamente que nunca havia voltado no tempo. Mesmo para bruxos, não era lá um evento da rotina virar um colar enigmático e, de repente, assim do nada, ter voltado para o mesmo dia pela manhã.

Draco sempre soube que Harry Potter e seus amigos envolviam-se em atividades ilícitas dentro dos muros de Hogwarts (e fora também), porém jamais poderia imaginar o quão insanas elas seriam – e, por um breve segundo, teve vontade de ter participado de todas elas.

" _Vou confiar em você, Weasley, em mais nenhum dos seus amigos idiotas. Quero que isso fique bem claro. Não vou seguir nada que eles disserem, vou ouvir o que você disser por que me comprometi com você. Isto está bem claro?"_

Perguntava-se onde Hermione teria conseguido aquele vira-tempo e qual a finalidade do objeto, mas na verdade não se importava muito com isso, desde que sua missão desse certo. Claro que não havia sido exatamente difícil realizar sua parte no plano que desenvolvera com a Granger, mas em quê aquilo resultaria, somente saberia à noite.

Bem que havia prometido que não deixaria ninguém além do planejado lhe ver, mas sabia que aquilo era uma coisa que não poderia cumprir, e bem podia imaginar a cara de brava que Hermione faria quando lhe contasse que havia estendido um pouco mais suas atividades. Tudo que tivera de fazer até então fora se reunir com Aberforth e Arthur Weasley para contar sua incrível jornada ao lado da Granger – e não soube ao certo se foi muito convincente, mas aqueles homens pareceram acreditar em sua palavra.

Quando se encontrou com eles, Draco preferiu não citar a parte em que todos os Weasley – incluindo Gina – teriam um terrível e sangrento fim. Porém, disse que haveriam muitas perdas e que, daquela forma, Pansy ficaria com a vantagem naquela situação e seria praticamente impossível vencê-la.

Por mais que a história toda parecesse um fantástico conto de fadas, não houve questionamento algum por parte de Aberforth ou Arthur e Draco presumiu que eles já soubessem do objeto mágico que estava pendurado no pescoço de Hermione naquele exato momento. O que somente sustentava sua teoria de que alguma coisa já havia sido feita utilizando aquele vira-tempo – e, para manter sua sanidade mental, decidiu que não era a melhor hora de descobrir o que.

Era só isso.

A Granger havia ido para Hogwarts, o que seria bem mais divertido, para falar com Minerva afim de precavê-la do incidente com as mandrágoras e pedir não só por sua ajuda, como de todo o corpo docente. Ficaram de se encontrar no cemitério de Godric's Hollow ao entardecer e Draco frustrou-se um pouco ao notar que teria de estar naquela porcaria de lugar mais uma vez.

Porém, até o horário combinado, não havia mais nada para fazer. E, por mais que detestasse admitir, Londres estava perdendo a graça, um pouco mais a cada dia. De verdade, queria poder sair do continente e ir para terras desconhecidas começar vida nova. Quem sabe, algum dia, realmente o fizesse, se Gina concordasse.

Engraçado como não conseguia sequer pensar nos momentos – breves momentos – que passou ao lado do corpo sem vida de Gina. Assim que Hermione virara o artefato e os dois apareceram novamente, no mesmo local, sem nenhum corpo falecido, sangue ou destroços ao seu redor, assumiu que tudo fora apenas um sonho ruim, o qual não permitiria jamais que se tornasse realidade.

" _Isso não pode ser uma armadilha?"_

" _De toda forma, o único pescoço em jogo será o meu"_

Gina não estava morta, afinal. Naquele tempo ela ainda estava viva, prestes a completar dezessete anos e muito bem viva. Com a cabeça ruiva cheia de planos e doida para lhe encontrar à noite no Três Vassouras. " _Como deve ser_ ", ele concluiu.

Embora não conseguisse e não quisesse mais se deixar levar por aquela terrível lembrança, Draco sabia perfeitamente que as coisas precisavam acontecer milimétricamente perfeitas para não obter aquele terrível resultado. Talvez a Granger estivesse certa e aquelas fossem mesmo as únicas pessoas que precisassem contatar. Porém, decidiu não arriscar e apostar em sua última carta na manga.

" _Coragem é sacrificar tudo que você tem por quem você ama"_

A frase que ele dissera tempos atrás para Gina perfurava sua cabeça como uma britadeira. Draco não era exatamente do tipo corajoso, mas devia admitir que havia feito muitas loucuras para manter aquele conluio que criara com a Weasley. Muitas vezes não somente pensando em si, mas nela também, como fora o episódio da pulseira.

Várias memórias da ruiva passavam por sua mente ao mesmo tempo. Seu primeiro encontro na Sala Precisa, a biblioteca, a torre de astronomia, seu dormitório, quando a viu n'A Toca toda arrumada para o casamento do irmão, o encontro no Cabeça de Javali, os sorrisos, os gritos, os beijos, o segundo encontro naquele maldito bar...

" _Se você aceitar, há tanto mais que poderíamos fazer, com certeza esses comensais não iam dar nem para o cheiro"_

Uma série de perguntas habitou pela cabeça de Draco enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de pedregulho. O que será que a Gina do passado diria ao constatar que suas impressões sobre os comensais restantes estavam tão equivocadas? Quão ignorantes e felizes estavam aquele dia, mesmo encontrando-se às escondidas, para poder ficar um tempo juntos? Será que teriam feito algo diferente se pudessem voltar no tempo, como ele estava fazendo agora?

" _Eu nunca presenciei Gina em uma luta que não pudesse ganhar"_

Draco já não podia mais confirmar essa afirmação. Quem dera as constatações de Neville continuassem perfeitas e Gina nunca tivesse perdido justamente aquela luta. Estava tão envolto em seus pensamentos que sequer permitiu-se admirar a bela vista do Hyde Park e deixou suas pernas caminharem automaticamente até seu destino.

Podia ver as folhas das árvores do parque sacudirem conforme a suave brisa batia contra elas. Uma série de trouxas passeava num ritmo descontraído, alguns até sentavam na grama para aproveitar os raios do sol. Desejou por um momento que pudesse ser um deles, completamente alheio ao perigo que crescia e que, inclusive, poderia acabar com todos eles.

Imaginava como as coisas seriam mais fáceis para Gina e ele se pudessem dar-se ao luxo de simplesmente não correr risco de vida a cada maldito segundo. Se não houvesse mais distinção por sobrenomes, casas de Hogwarts ou o que fosse. Se pudessem ser simplesmente ela e Draco, livres de qualquer proibição imposta.

Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso e ficou encarando o espaço entre as árvores inebriado por aquela fantasia.

" _Você parece um pouco mais idiota que o de costume hoje"_

" _Talvez seja a convivência com você"_

Voltou a caminhar sem qualquer sinal de pressa, passando pelo parque tentando manter-se fiel a seu destino. Sabia que ao menos ali, em Londres, no mundo bruxo, jamais poderia desfrutar daquela fantasia. Um Malfoy sempre seria um Malfoy e nada jamais mudaria isso. Mas uma Weasley não precisava passar por aquilo. Ela certamente não teria problemas em passar despercebida na multidão se estivesse acompanhada de qualquer outra pessoa.

E voltava ao velho dilema.

Talvez fosse melhor não ter lhe dado nenhum rótulo. Talvez fosse certo terminar com ela e dar-lhe a oportunidade de ser livre e feliz com alguém que não teria barreiras como as suas para lhe aprisionar. Afinal, a culpa da morte dela era de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que dele mesmo.

Seria egoísmo dele privá-la de ter uma vida tranquila ao lado de alguém como Harry Potter? Repousar a noite sem quaisquer problemas em sua mente e com a certeza de que fizera a escolha certa, pois era incontestável de que aquele era o herói, o eleito e tantos outros títulos.

" _Eu não sou a porra do Harry Potter!"_

" _Certamente não é_ ", pensou como resposta à lembrança do grito que a Weasley lhe direcionara certa ocasião. " _O testa rachada não é tão difícil de lidar quanto você_ " concluiu sem achar muita graça. As memórias de Gina vinham tão vividas em sua mente e de tantas formas diferentes que, se fechasse os olhos, podia até ouvi-la falando.

" _Você vai me escutar agora, Draco Malfoy, e vai ouvir muito bem!"_

" _Eu não ouvir porcaria nenhuma por que você não está aqui_ ", e virou a esquina, sacudindo levemente a cabeça como se tentasse se libertar daquela presença tão forte que lhe consumia os pensamentos. " _Você não pode continuar me assombrando desta forma_ ".

" _Todas as noites eu sou assombrada pelo fantasma de alguém que não morreu!"_

Aquilo era outra coisa que lhe consumia até a última gota de sangue. Gina passara por todo aquele inferno em seu segundo ano por culpa exclusiva de seu pai e simplesmente não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não tinha sequer coragem de tocar no assunto com ela para pedir desculpas ou tentar fazer com que se abrisse, uma vez que a Weasley somente tocara no assunto em uma única ocasião e durante uma briga.

Também pensava em quão ridículo seria pedir desculpas por algo que não havia feito, mas sentia que devia, em nome da família que ele não controlava, por que realmente sentia muito que tudo aquilo houvesse acontecido. E, mesmo sofrendo com pesadelos praticamente todos os dias, jamais a vira reclamar sequer uma vez. " _Tão corajosa..._ "

" _Não posso simplesmente ficar com medo e me esconder debaixo da cama"_

Estava com essa garota corajosa, de língua afiada e tão incrivelmente forte e habilidosa e ainda hesitava quando ela lhe pedia por um rótulo. Que porcaria de ser humano que era, por não lhe dizer ao menos uma vez que lhe amava. Se não fosse Hermione e seu colar mágico, Gina teria morrido sem ouvir sequer uma vez. " _Eu te amo, sabe...?_ "

" _O que exatamente nós temos?"_

" _Temos algo incrível. Algo que ainda não foi registrado na história da humanidade_ ", pensou enquanto atravessava a rua e entrava pela porta de um prédio em específico. Fez um gentil aceno de cabeça para o porteiro, que já lhe conhecia, e direcionou-se ao elevador, aguardando para que pudesse entrar. " _Mas não podemos, é muito arriscado assumir alguma coisa, especialmente para você..._ "

" _O que você quer fazer, Malfoy?"_

" _De novo essa pergunta?!_ " E Draco arfou assim que entrou no elevador e apertou o botão. A porta se fechou e, de repente, pareceu que iria ficar sem ar. Esse questionamento era tão horrível por que sempre sentia que não importava seus desejos, tinha que fazer aquilo que considerava certo e pro inferno com suas vontades. " _Odeio isso._ "

" _Me responda. Eu mereço saber"_

" _Eu quero você, maldição._ " E não pôde evitar de bufar. Assim que saiu do elevador, bateu na porta e aguardou um pouco, até ouvir o ranger das dobradiças se abrindo e um rosto tão familiar aparecendo, um tanto quanto surpreso. " _E eu vou fazer tudo que eu puder para não te perder, Weasley._ "

" _Você não vai se arrepender, Malfoy!"_

E era mesmo verdade.

 _\- Oi Blaise._

 _ **xox**_

 _N/A: Oi meninas, tudo bem?_

 _ **Muito obrigada**_ _por seguirem acompanhando e comentando! São vocês que fazem o motor dessa fic funcionar, muito obrigada meeeesmo._

 _Se Deus quiser, essa fanfic está acabando hahahahahaha. Só mais um pouquinho de paciência, eu prometo!_

 _Ah, as frases utilizadas realmente foram todas usadas no decorrer da fanfic, viu? Não sei se vocês lembram todas as ocasiões, mas que foram usadas, foram._

 _Obrigada pelo carinho de todas vocês!_

 _O próximo capítulo sai em breve ;)_

 _Beijos!_


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

As luzes do entardecer faziam um espetáculo no céu. Dava para ver que a noite ia ser igualmente espetacular só pela forma com que a lua já ia dominando seu espaço entre as finas nuvens brancas que compunham aquela imagem digna de um quadro.

Hermione sentou-se meio sem jeito dentre a grama, encostando as costas no muro do cemitério, de onde sabia que teria uma visão privilegiada dos eventos daquela noite sem ser notada por ninguém. Puxou de dentro da bolsa uma pequena garrafa de água e começou a beber enquanto suspirava, pensando na falta que fazia uma noite de sono.

Aquela era a primeira vez que utilizava o vira-tempo desde que saíra de Hogwarts e, por Merlin, esperava que fosse a última. Para não sofrer mais tentações, estava decidida a devolver o utensilio para professora Minerva, por que sinceramente não tinha mais condições físicas para esse tipo de loucura. O que lhe consolava era saber que esta, de todas as alternativas que tinha, era a melhor.

Como não estava interessada em relembrar e reviver os trágicos eventos da noite anterior, Hermione sacou sua varinha e começou a conjurar alguns pássaros, tentando ocupar a mente. De que adiantava ser tão boa e garantir sua sobrevivência se permitia que seus amigos morressem? Qual o sentido de praticar tanto para terminar sozinha?

Lamentava tanto por ter passado seu último ano inteiro correndo atrás de horcruxes com Harry. Tudo bem que sabia que sua ajuda fora imprescindível e que aquela era uma causa nobre, mas gostaria também de ter ficado em Hogwarts com Gina, Luna e Neville, treinando mais alunos, resistindo e aprendendo para que, em situações como essa, houvessem mais varinhas treinadas que apenas estudantes recém-formados.

Viu então, andando sem qualquer sinal de pressa, seu único parceiro naquela aventura. Draco Malfoy, o esnobe, audacioso e preconceituoso bruxo da sonserina que lhe infernizara durante vários anos em Hogwarts. Agora já não parecia mais grande coisa, sozinho, assim com ela, assombrado pela incapacidade de salvar a única garota de quem realmente gostou – por que dava muito para notar que ele realmente estava apaixonado por Gina Weasley.

Não sabia precisar o momento em que o acordo entre os dois havia se tornado aquilo, mas tinha certeza que fazia algum tempo. A forma como se olhavam, o jeito com que via suas mãos se enroscando automaticamente, os sorrisos discretos e até a forma como caminhavam juntos era reveladora. E Hermione podia apostar que todos os irmãos de Gina sabiam que ela não estava trocando somente informações com o Malfoy. Até por que, era tão óbvio que chegava a ser insultante.

Ele estava comendo doce de abóbora enquanto se aproximava e logo pôs os olhos em Hermione, que lhe encarou um pouco mais séria do que Draco esperava que estivesse.

 _\- Você está atrasado._

Sem dar importância, Draco se sentou ao lado da Granger e deixou as costas apoiadas no muro enquanto continuava saboreando seu doce de abóbora. A frase dela lhe fizera lembrar de Gina pela milésima vez aquele dia, e achou justo deixar claro que já estava acostumado a ouvir aquela pergunta.

 _\- É um hábito grifinório esfregar na cara dos outros a pontualidade?_

 _\- É um hábito sonserino se atrasar?_

 _\- É sim._

Draco percebeu que discutir com Hermione não era tão interessante quanto costumava ser com Gina, especialmente por que ela não ficava vermelha e engraçada como a Weasley. Na verdade, nada era mais satisfatório que vê-la toda cor de fogo, completamente estressada por qualquer frase fácil que ele podia elaborar num piscar de olhos.

Porém, tudo que teria para aquela belíssima tarde era a companhia de Hermione Sangue-Ruim Granger. Decidiu que, como discutir com ela não tinha a menor graça, o melhor era ficar em silêncio o máximo que pudesse, só aguardando a hora de agir.

Ainda não tinha entendido direito como ia funcionar, por que quando voltou no tempo com Granger, todos estavam mortos. E agora, teoricamente, ninguém mais iria, então será que o ciclo ficaria perfeitamente fechado? Ou será que essa sutil alteração resultaria em algo mais apocalíptico, visto que essa nova realidade que criavam não resultaria na necessidade de retornar ao passado.

 _\- Granger, eu não estou muito certo se entendi o que está acontecendo..._

Em silêncio, Hermione virou seus olhos castanhos para Draco. Já não bastasse o pequeno ataque que ele tivera pela manhã quando voltaram no tempo, agora ele decidia que estava com dúvidas. E ela bem sabia que o Malfoy não era burro, e temeu não saber a resposta das perguntas que viriam.

 _\- Eu entendo que voltamos no tempo, mas o que não compreendo é que seremos salvos no final. Quando o relógio bater na hora em que fizemos a viagem, não estaremos fazendo nada, por que tudo estará bem. Isso não vai mudar nossa atitude e anular todo esse trabalho que tivemos? Quer dizer, não devíamos terminar sempre voltando no tempo para que a viagem aconteça?_

" _Oh Merlin_ ", Hermione pensou enquanto dava mais um gole na água de sua garrafa e voltava sua atenção novamente para o céu do entardecer. Se dissesse para Draco a mais pura verdade, tudo que sairia por seus lábios seria um audível " **não sei** ", mas supôs que se ele entrasse em pânico, as coisas sairiam ainda pior, então tentou enrolá-lo.

 _\- Já assistiu a um filme trouxa chamado "O Exterminador do Futuro"?_

Quando encarou Draco novamente, seu semblante parecia um misto de nojo com surpresa. Um silêncio gritante de cerca de dez segundos foi o suficiente para fazê-lo verbalizar alguma coisa.

 _\- Eu realmente preciso responder?_

Sem poder evitar, Hermione girou os olhos e suspirou. Seria a forma perfeita de explicar seu ponto de raciocínio e, por não conseguir pensar em nenhuma comparação melhor, decidiu tentar mesmo assim.

 _\- Certo, é um filme sobre um robô que é enviado ao passado para matar aquela que seria a mãe do líder humano rebelde do futuro._

Por incrível que pareça, Draco parecia realmente estar prestando atenção. Hermione estava prestes a continuar, quando o Malfoy abriu a boca e lançou uma pergunta.

 _\- Por que eles enviam um robô?_

" _Válida_ ", Hermione pensou aprovando a pergunta. Imaginou, a princípio, que viria algum sarcasmo ou qualquer coisa típica daquele moleque prepotente, porém ele realmente parecia começar a se interessar pela história do filme.

 _\- Por que as máquinas dominaram o mundo. Elas ficaram superinteligentes e mandaram um representante para matar a mãe do líder humano rebelde._

 _\- As máquinas lutam contra os humanos?_

Draco encarava o horizonte enquanto perguntava, mas parecia estar realmente tentando visualizar o cenário. Hermione soltou uma risada nervosa após a pergunta do loiro e gesticulou um pouco, tentando ilustrar melhor sua narrativa.

 _\- Elas estão ganhando, na verdade. O planeta virou um enorme ferro velho._

 _\- Certo._

 _\- Muito bem, então os humanos também mandam uma pessoa para voltar no tempo e proteger a mulher. E eles acabam se relacionando e matando o exterminador. No final, ela está grávida do rebelde e o bebe é o líder da resistência._

Assim que Draco percebeu que aquele era mesmo o fim do filme, todos os castelos que havia construído com as informações de Hermione simplesmente desmoronaram. Então franziu as sobrancelhas e sacudiu a mão freneticamente no ar.

 _\- Espere, o rebelde do futuro é o pai do bebe que o mandou para o passado?_

Num leve maneio com a cabeça, tentando compreender a pergunta, Hermione confirmou com veemência, incentivando o raciocínio correto do Malfoy. Era difícil visualizar os personagens do filme com as palavras que Draco usava para descrevê-los, então percebeu que teria de fazer um exercício mental para acompanhar a linha de raciocínio do rapaz.

 _\- Basicamente, sim._

Foram necessários alguns segundos para que Draco assimilasse aquele retorno. Então, ainda encarando o entardecer, pareceu compreender um pouco mais sobre os detalhes das relações criadas para os personagens e resolveu descobrir um pouco mais.

 _\- Então se ele não tivesse se relacionado com a mulher, o bebe não teria nascido._

 _\- Não._

Mais uma vez, Draco levou alguns segundos para digerir a resposta de Hermione. Então voltou seu olhar na direção dela, pontuando nos dedos os personagens enquanto os mencionava.

 _\- E o bebe, que é adulto no futuro, sabia que aquele rebelde era o pai dele?_

 _\- Eu acho que sim, é._

A cabeça de Hermione estava começando a falhar. As perguntas de Draco ficavam mais difíceis a medida que iam vindo, e já não tinha mais tanta certeza daquilo que estava respondendo. Quando o viu virar-se em sua direção mais uma vez, pensou em pedir clemencia, mas acabou optando por deixa-lo falar.

 _\- Então o rebelde já tinha ido ao passado quando o bebe nasceu e agora tinha que ir de novo por que, na verdade, ele nunca havia ido? E o bebe/adulto já sabia que ia dar tudo certo no final desde o começo do filme?_

Confusão. Hermione não tinha certeza sobre nenhuma das coisas que lhe passavam pela cabeça. Seus olhos castanhos encararam Draco de forma melancólica e foi com pesar que desistiu de tentar sanar as dúvidas do garoto.

 _\- Ai, Malfoy, eu não sei!_

E Draco bufou, completamente contrariado, girando os olhos e de repente perdendo totalmente o interesse naquela conversa.

 _\- Odeio trouxas. Começam algo e não sabem lidar com perguntas._

Automaticamente os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram na direção do Malfoy, que permaneceu calado enquanto terminava de comer seu doce, ainda com o semblante de uma criança emburrada.

 _\- Primeiro, eu não sou trouxa. Segundo, não fui eu quem criou o filme, talvez alguém saiba te responder._

 _\- Eu duvido. Se o exemplar mais inteligente dos trouxas não sabe, não há como nenhum trouxa possivelmente saber disso._

Aquela devia ser a primeira vez que Draco dizia em alto e bom tom para a própria Hermione que a achava inteligente. Porém, devido ao tom áspero, a Granger não aceitou aa frase em tom de elogio e, ao invés de seguir discutindo, decidiu ficar calada antes que mais palavras fossem ditas – e talvez algumas não muito gentis. O Malfoy, por outro lado, pareceu não partilhar de sua decisão do silêncio e continuou resmungando.

 _\- Por que me contou toda essa história, de qualquer forma? Só me deixou com mais dúvidas._

Após uma longa respiração, Hermione fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. A princípio, imaginou que seria uma boa comparação ás imprevisibilidades das viagens no tempo. Porém, agora, estava profundamente arrependida e decidiu não se deixar perturbar pelos ataques do Malfoy antes de começar a falar mais pausadamente.

 _\- Eu achei que poderia ser esclarecedor, mas subestimei sua capacidade em questionar._

 _\- Maldita Granger._

Foi a última palavra que trocaram durante vários segundos, talvez minutos.

Havia ainda um assunto que Hermione precisava tratar com Draco. Por mais que ele estivesse focado em se assegurar que tudo daria certo e de que estavam fazendo as coisas da melhor maneira possível, ainda tinha de contar sobre o encontro com Narcisa Malfoy.

 _\- Eu realmente encontrei sua mãe no banco, sabe? Ela veio falar comigo assim que me viu._

 _\- Eu não duvido._

Por mais que Draco quisesse entender melhor o que havia se passado entre sua mãe e Hermione, seu instinto repelia aquele tópico de forma tão natural que chegava a ser abrupta. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha curiosidade, uma súbita repulsa lhe fazia simplesmente evitar se estender sobre qualquer comentário que pudesse fazer.

 _\- Ela não parece exatamente bem._

 _\- Ela não está._

Percebendo que aquela conversa não teria o menor desenvolvimento se dependesse de Draco, Hermione resolveu tomar outro caminho. Ficava pensando em como devia ser no mínimo interessante ver Gina, cheia de palavras, com alguém que desprezava a maioria delas.

 _\- Andromeda é sua tia, certo? A mãe da Tonks._

Como essa frase não exatamente demandava uma resposta, Draco não fez nada além de virar os olhos cinzentos para Hermione, que assentiu suavemente em confirmação e desviou o olhar para os próprios pés, meio sem jeito de contar o que vinha a seguir.

 _\- Ela ficou me chamando de Andromeda. Perguntou se eu sabia onde ela poderia comprar novos pavões._

Uma risada curta não conseguiu ser contida pelo Malfoy, que julgou aquilo verdadeiro demais para ter sido inventado pela Granger. Suspirou logo em seguida e ficou em silêncio mais algum tempo, antes de virar os olhos para Hermione e dizer as coisas que sabia que ela queria ouvir.

 _\- Andromeda é minha tia. Ela foi deserdada quando se casou com o Tonks e agora cuida do baby lobisomen por que só ela restou dessa porcaria de família._

" _O que você bem deve saber, pois ele era da Ordem_ ", concluiu em pensamento sem desgrudar o rosto da Granger, reparando pela primeira vez aquela tarde em como seus cabelos cacheados estavam particularmente mais desgrenhados que quando a encontrou no Três Vassouras. Decidiu ignorar aquela constatação e seguiu com seu raciocínio.

 _\- E sobre os pavões, havia alguns no jardim da mansão, mas o lobisomen – que não é o Lupin – os comeu. Minha mãe ainda não superou._

" _O que você também deve saber, por que simplesmente sabe de tudo_ ", Draco finalizou ainda encarando Hermione, que assentiu. Dava para ver pela forma com que suas sobrancelhas se curvavam para baixo que a Granger estava morrendo de dó de Narcisa, mesmo que as palavras que seguiram não confirmassem isso.

 _\- Você não contou para Gina que ela estava assim._

Era verdade. E teria seguido sem contar, se a boca de Hermione tivesse ficado fechada. Os olhos de Draco voltaram-se para o horizonte, já cheio de estrelas e quase sem resquícios do maravilhoso pôr do sol que havia quando chegaram, enquanto ele soltava um suspiro pesado, contendo uma porção de coisas que, em outros tempos, teria largado em cima da Granger sem dó.

 _\- Não, ela não precisava ficar me olhando com essa cara de piedade que você está agora._

O riso curto de Hermione preencheu o ambiente e ela esticou os pés na grama, relaxando as pernas sobre a terra. Era como pisar em ovos, mas, mesmo assim, conseguia sentir uma evolução – grandiosa, até – em conversar com Draco. Compreendia melhor agora a base de todo o conluio que Gina criara com ele e sobre como, de repente, não era tão difícil assim ficar na companhia do loiro.

 _\- Desculpe. Por ter falado. Achei injusto o que estavam dizendo._

 _\- Tudo bem, Granger, podia ter sido pior._

Aquilo era o suficiente para dar como encerrado o assunto entre os dois. E, talvez, tivessem permanecido em silêncio se não tivessem ouvido a voz de Gina.

A Granger e o Malfoy trocaram um olhar antes de virar-se furtivamente contra o muro, deixando apenas os olhos correrem para a casa e verem Draco e a Weasley conversando do lado de fora. Não dava para dizer o assunto, mas Hermione pôde deduzir que as coisas não estavam indo muito bem. Foi quando viu o garoto encostar a testa na da ruiva e começar a rir, tentando persuadi-la a fazer alguma coisa, o que fez um sorriso escapar por seus lábios rosados.

 _\- Você realmente gosta dela, não gosta?_

Draco encheu o peito de ar, tentando conter algumas respostas malcriadas enquanto encarava sua versão do passado e Gina naquela pequena discussão sobre rotular o relacionamento. Sentia-se tão incapaz e frustrado ao mesmo tempo, vendo a si mesmo ali, sem dar o braço a torcer para a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Então voltou sua atenção para Hermione, tentando manter um pouco de sua sanidade mental.

 _\- Por incrível que pareça, Granger, eu não estou fingindo ser amigo da Gina para me infiltrar em sua base e destruir seu líder._

Mais uma risada escapou de Hermione, que ficou torcendo os dedos enquanto sacudia a cabeça negativamente. Draco permaneceu olhando para a garota, que lhe lançou um olhar indecifrável, destoando completamente do sorriso sincero.

 _\- "Amigo da Gina"? Eu sou amiga da Gina. Isso definitivamente você não é._

" _Ela tem razão_ ", concluiu com um meio sorriso, sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto. Outro suspiro pesado. Se soubesse que ela iria morrer, com certeza teria feito tudo diferente, desde o encontro no Três Vassouras até a reunião.

Jamais teria concordado com sua presença ali, colocaria aquela menina teimosa em cima de sua vassoura e sumiria com ela para algum lugar bem distante até que tudo estivesse acabado. Porém, a realidade era outra e justamente ele, cético que sempre fora, ficava agora perdendo-se em sonhos que lhe consumiam enquanto estava ainda acordado.

 _\- Ela é insuportável. Difícil, exigente, teimosa...meio agressiva também._

Em meio às palavras, Hermione assentiu quando falou sobre a agressividade da Weasley. Meio inebriado com as lembranças da ruiva, pensando em como fora estúpido o suficiente para não lhe dizer a coisa certa por medo – algo que Gina aparentemente não tinha e ele, em comparação, sempre armazenara de sobra.

 _\- Eu conheci pessoas, eu dividi teto com Voldemort. Eu sei poções e magias que não habitam os livros de Hogwarts. Eu vi dragões, unicórnios, centauros, fantasmas, dementadores, lulas gigantes, hipogrifos... E eu nunca coloquei os olhos em algo que fosse sequer comparável à Ginevra Weasley._

Draco pensou sorrindo de uma forma meio melancólica enquanto observava a porta se fechar após ver seu eu anterior entrar na casa ao lado de Gina. Respirou fundo e, após um breve silêncio, começou a falar.

 _\- Queria ter dito isso a ela quando estávamos ali. Queria ter dito tantas coisas, mas eu sou muito ruim nisso. Essa coisa de falar. Sobre filmes trouxas e feitiços? Não é tão difícil. Mas sobre o que eu sinto, sou péssimo._

Num gesto arriscado, Hermione apoiou sutilmente a ponta dos dedos no ombro de Draco, que se virou para ela com certo susto no semblante. Então a Granger sorriu, tentando lhe transmitir calma, afim de que ele não ficasse desesperado justamente naquele momento.

 _\- Ela vai estar aqui de novo. Você vai ter oportunidades de dizer a ela._

Num gesto sutil, Draco assentiu em confirmação à afirmação da Granger, que tirou a mão de seu ombro de forma instintiva. Em seguida, o olhar do Malfoy mudou e um sorriso malicioso passou por seus lábios finos enquanto encarava Hermione com certo divertimento.

 _\- E você, Granger?_

 _\- O que?_

 _\- Quem é o escolhido, Potter ou Weasley?_

Agradeceu mentalmente por não estar mais bebendo água, pois tinha certeza que espirraria tudo pelo nariz, feito um chafariz, caso estivesse. Hermione riu, nervosa, e parou de encarar Draco no mesmo momento, com as bochechas ficando rosadas e as mãos um pouco mais trêmulas.

 _\- Eu não vou falar sobre isso com você._

 _\- Eu aposto no Weasley._

Foi em meio ao sorriso dos dois que, de repente, o ar ficou pesado. Um vento frio soprou varrendo todas as folhas para o centro do cemitério e uma presença maligna começou a se denunciar cada vez mais próxima.

Draco e Hermione colocaram-se de pé no mesmo momento, olhando para a casa, que começava a ser contornada por dementadores. Algumas luzes escaparam pela janela e logo o telhado simplesmente foi destruído. Os olhos castanhos da Granger se apertaram em pesar e suas mãos começaram a suar.

 _\- Acho que vai começar, Malfoy._

 **NA:** Oi gente,

Mais um capítulo descontraído para vocês antes de encaminharmos isso aqui pro final. E aí, será que vai dar certo? O que será que o Draco e o Blaise elaboraram? Hmmm fica aí a dúvida, eim.

E Bella, muito obrigada pelo costumeiro apoio. Espero que a espera não tenha sido tão árdua, mas insisto que essa fanfic vai ter um fim hahahahaha obrigada por acreditar em mim e continuar aqui s2


End file.
